Eternally Intertwined
by Bronzehyperion
Summary: The moment vampire Edward Cullen meets human girl Bella Swan, he is attracted to her. But she is taken so he cannot pursue her. Things change when his sister Alice has a vision that intertwines Edward's life with Bella's indefinitely. Eternally...COMPLETE
1. Introductions

**CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTIONS**

First period English was a drag. Despite needing no sleep, therefore never feeling tired, I still felt chagrined at the idea of having to listen to this load of bollocks, so early in the morning. Mr. Mason had this annoyingly loud nasal voice that made it hard to tune him out. Not to mention the fact that there was not much this man could teach me.

It was hard to tune anyone out anyway, since everybody seemed extremely excited about the new arrival at school; Police Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella.

Personally, I could not care less. In the two years my family and I had been here in Forks none of us ever had contact with any of our fellow students and I preferred it that way. My sister Alice had tried to befriend some girls, but she gave up after she realized she either scared them or they annoyed her. Of course, now she annoyed _me_ because apparently I was the only one she could 'really' talk too.

Today she seemed extra chipper because of this Isabella Swan, hoping maybe this girl would want to be friends with her. I shuddered at the idea of that; the last thing our family needed was some random girl hanging around the house. I was glad I did not need to pretend there, but if some nosy little teenage girl would be walking around, it would be necessary to keep up the human facade again and I really did not want to do that. Not in my own home.

_Yo, dude! What's with the constipated face?, _Emmett asked me silently

It was humorous to read my brother's mind. Well, most of the time. I tuned him out when his thoughts went down the unpure route when he was thinking of Rosalie and 'his ways to make her scream.'

Since he couldn't read mine - a small blessing only I had the gift of reading people's thoughts - I answered him quietly.

"Alice is desperate for a new friend. Honestly, I do not know why she is so keen on befriending a human", I muttered under my breath.

_Maybe she and Jasper want a third party present for one of their sweet love making sessions. And if you go hardcore on a threesome, you might as well do it with a human. Perfect snack for afterwards_, Emmett chuckled internally.

"Seriously Emmett, does this horny streak of yours ever wear off. It's disgusting to hear your raunchy thoughts.", I groaned.

_Hey, it's not my fault I have a hot wife whose not held back by any kind of fragility, I got to give my woman props for that. What can I say: the lady turns me on, _Emmett shrugged._ Anyway, who is Alice preying after now? _

"The new girl; Isabella Swan.", I told him

_Ooh, seen her walk down the hall this morning. Not bad, not bad at all._ Emmett approved.

This bothered me for some strange reason. I had yet to meet Bella - as she corrected every one who called her Isabella immediatedly - in person and had only observed her briefly through the thoughts of the other students but I did not like my brother seeing this fragile, soft human girl as an object of lust.

"Shut up Emmett", I muttered.

My brother was crazy aroused all of the time. I knew it was a phase; him and Rosalie were experiencing a few months of 'madly in love' again and it bothered me more than I liked to admit.

Living around three couples of perfectly paired up people, I was the bitter one amongst them. I had never been with a woman; in every way of the word. And I didn't even want to because I could not imagine there was anybody out there for me anyway.

_Maybe you should give Tanya a call, you know she wants you. Not to mention it might loosen you up a bit_, Emmett winked before his thoughts shifted back to Rosalie and I was forced to tune him out before I would gag.

Tanya. She lived in Denali, Alaska. She 'had the hots for me' as Emmett had put it but I was not interested. I could have had her, if I had given her the word, but she did nothing for me. Nothing at all. No one did.

The rest of the morning went by slowly. I tried to tune out the thoughts of the people around me as much as possible, but I could not help to get stuck on every thought about Bella Swan I caught.

This I did not understand, nor enjoy. I wasn't interested in this girl and I didn't want to occupy my thoughts with anything relating to her. I was not like the rest of them, this did not rock my existence; her arrival was nothing exceptional.

So why did her name run through my head like a neon-sign flashing to get my attention? Why did she stare at me in my mind with those deep brown eyes, despite the fact I hadn't even met her in person yet.

At lunch, I caught up with Alice and Jasper - who were having one of their 'gazing into each other's eyes' - moments outside the cafeteria.

"Don't mind me". I mumbled.

"We won't", Alice replied sarcastically, never breaking her stare.

Then Emmett and Rosalie walked up to us and together we entered the cafeteria.

_Ready for another hour of human pretence_, I thought wryly.

As we made way to our regular spot - always empty, even when we were running late because no one dared to cross our little clan - I noticed someone staring at us from the corner of my eye.

For a small moment my eyes locked in with a pair of wide chocolate brown ones. The same eyes that were burned into my thoughts already.

I knew whose face these eyes belonged to, but I still allowed myself to glance down to take hers in.

It was heart shaped and pale. Wide cheekbones, small nose and red full lips.

Her ivory skin contrasted against her thick wavy mahogany hair. That same ivory skin coloured scarlet now and Bella Swan looked away immediatedly.

"I think I should introduce myself", Alice suggested quietly

"Sit down, Alice", I hissed.

_What? You're the only one who gets to pay attention to her?, _Alice wondered silently

"You're too enthusiastic for your own good. Give the girl some time to adjust", I adviced her.

The rest of the lunch hour was spent with Alice complaining about my warnings to leave Bella Swan alone. Emmett was cracking one sex joke after the other, annoying even Rosalie who usually found his lusty ways endearing. Jasper was quiet, mostly paying attention to Alice and occasionally glancing at the Swan girl.

_There is something about her_, He kept musing silently.

This bothered me even more than Emmett subjectively eyeing her in the hallway this morning. Emmett was shallow and his thoughts were harmless. But Jasper was more sensitive and if he felt 'there was something about Bella Swan' then it meant something more.

I didn't need another reason to focus my attention to this girl, so I kicked Jasper under the table, demanding his attention. He looked apologetic.

_Sorry, it's just a feeling I have. Can't explain it. It's not romantic though, don't worry_, he explained

Like I cared if it was romantic. I mean, had I actually believed Jasper's thoughts to be romantic? Wasn't that impossible in more ways than one? I mean Alice and Jasper had been together for decades and I knew that once one of our kind settled with someone, they'd settle forever. So, why had it bothered me then?

I glanced at the table near the buffet. Bella Swan was sitting there with Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton. Plus some other kids, but they were the most prominent ones on Forks High. Both of them shared this odd popularity; Mike Newton as the hunk and Jessica Stanley as the self crowned queen.

Usually neither of them interested me the least bit, but the fact Bella Swan was sitting with them now, made me pay more attention to their thoughts.

_"She's cute, I am gonna ask her out soon. Better do it before that Yorkie kid gets his chance_, Newton thought angrily

Of course, Mike Newton was already measuring his chances with the new girl. I suppose, being the most popular guy in school, he'd have a more than decent chance at taking her out on a date.

This bothered me, but I didn't have time to dwell on it because Jessica Stanley's thoughts were too loud not to distract me.

_Look at her, the attention swarming around her. And she does not even seem to care. Unless she is acting like she does not care but totally loves all this attention in secret. Ugh, look at Mike ogling. And I can't believe she even got Edward Cullen staring at her earlier when he walked in. What is so special about her anyway, she is super pale and stuff. Not pretty at all._

Jessica's thoughts were bitter, Mike Newton's thoughts took a turn for the inappropriate I had no lust to hear and so I was actually relieved when the bell rang to announce lunch hour was over.

Of course, being preoccupied with all these human thoughts about the girl, I had not anticipated on Alice fleeting from our side and going over to Bella's.

She knew I could not stop her in a room full of people and so she took advantage of that.

As Bella and her new friends readied to leave the cafeteria, Alice made it over to her side, leaving me standing a few feet away, carefully trying to hide the shock on my face. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie left my side to head to their next class.

"Hi", I heard her say, "I am Alice. You must be Isabella. It's a pleasure to meet you", Alice purred.

Bella looked startled, the rest of the group suspicious. Alice had tried to make acquaintance with some of the girls before - including the hateful Jessica and overly jealous Lauren but she never succeeded. She smelled a new opportunity now.

"Bella", the girl corrected, like she'd done all day, "It's nice to meet you too", she returned shyly.

Her voice was a clear one. A quiet one. And suddenly something occured to me. Something that unsettled me. Since I had been busy trying to pay attention to the thoughts around Bella, I had forgotten to pay attention to hers.

I paid attention now, hoping her voice would help me recognize her thoughts. I assumed Alice appearance and approach had an effect on the girl and listened in to hear her internal reaction.

But there was nothing. Pure silence.

Shocked rippled through me...

_I could not hear Bella Swan's thoughts._

While I so very much wanted to overthink and analyze how this could be possible, I had no time to do so because Alice didn't refrain from simply exchanging pleasantries, she had taken it upon herself to walk Bella to her next class.

_My_ next class. Biology.

I rushed through the halls to make it to the building. Not because I cared about Biology so much, but because I wanted to do damage control before Alice would go overboard and invite Bella over for a slumber-party.

This was also something she had tried before. In her enthusiasm, she always went too fast. She wanted to befriend someone, to feel a little bit human again, and I could symphatize with that, but she didn't seem to understand that most humans simply shied away from her eagerness.

Alice was waiting for me outside the classroom, smirking.

_I think she likes me_, she concluded satisfied

"I hope you haven't scared her too much", I murmured bitterly.

I strode past her and walked into the room. There, Bella was sitting at my table.

Of course. She was going to be my lab-partner for the semester.

Even if I wanted to escape her - and I really did not know why I was so desperate for this - I didn't seem able to. Everywhere I went, she seemed to be. Not in the least because my sister had decided she wanted to befriend this girl...

I could not repress a sigh as I slid into my seat next to the girl.

She looked up and I could read wonder in her eyes. But also confusion and curiosity. Her cheeks flushed with a bright red as she quickly looked away.

She tossed her thick brown hair over her shoulder as a shield between us. The breeze of it hit my nostrils and I immediatedly knew why I had felt the need to shy away from her.

The scent - Bella's scent - was heavenly. I smelled humans all the time, but this was different. This scent was indescribably amazing. So incredibly alluring.

I wanted to lean in to take a good whiff, but I knew she'd probably not appreciate that one bit.

Never in my existence had I wanted someone. It had seemed redundant to me, a waste of time. Since I was not human, I did not see the point of love and relationships. Those were the trials and tribulations humans went through and I'd rather stick to my monotone immortal life.

But this girl, whose been on every one's mind today, whose thoughts I could not hear, who my sister had picked to become friends with, who smelled so fantastic...

It was this girl - and not in the least her scent - I was fascinated by.

Attracted to...

_I_ wanted her, was my odd and extremely puzzling conclusion.

And so - in a moment of ridiculous weakness - I spoke without thinking or halting myself.

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen. I believe you met my sister earlier..."


	2. RSVP

**CHAPTER 2: R.S.V.P.**

Bella Swan gazed at me like she saw water burn. Like no one had ever spoken to her before. Maybe she was tired of people introducing themselves to her and expect her to do the same in exchange. Maybe she just did not like talking. Either way, she refrained from speaking...

Instead, like this happened almost naturally when I either looked at her or spoke to her, her translucent skin coloured a soft pink, the heat from her blush caressing my face. Somewhere deep down inside me, I felt something pushing afront, warming my body to the core. It crept up to the place where I used to have a heart beat. I could have sworn I could hear it echoing now, like a long forgotten memory. What was this girl doing to me?

She remained silent and just stared at me, her eyes slightly unfocussed.

_What was she thinking?, _I wondered

Of course, I could not hear anything but silence from her and so I had to try and get her to speak.

"You're Isabella Swan right?", I pressed

"I...uh...yes. Bella. ", she stuttered.

Alright, not very articulate so far. Perhaps she really wasn't a communicative person.

"You prefer Bella over Isabella", I pretended to guess, even though I already knew this.

She gave me a small smile and nodded.

Then, Mr. Banner felt the need to start class, so I had to halt my interrogation momentarily. Luckily for me though, we were doing lab-work today, so I could continue to press the girl for information.

It felt strange to be so desperate to want to hear her speak, to want to talk to her. I usually shielded myself from anything human and hated Alice for being so casual about it. But now, I was doing the same thing she did: making contact. It was unnerving. I tried to convince myself it had everything to do with the fact I could not hear her thoughts. The only way to get some insight into her mind was to get her to talk to me.

But that was simply a flimsy excuse. Yes, letting her talk would decipher some of her hidden thoughts but the truth was, I just wanted to hear her voice.

While we worked on our lab; discovering and dissecting the layers of the eye of a cow - I kind of liked this lab, because it horrified most of my fellow students and I was perverted enough to like them to be scared - I couldn't help my need to speak again. It was like an unstoppable force.

"Sorry about my sister", I smiled apologetically, "She is quite the enthusiast. Like a one-woman pep-rally", I added

"She seemed very nice", Bella said.

Yes, Alice was very nice. _Too_ nice.

"So, how do you like Forks so far?", I asked politely

"It's cold. And wet. Cannot say I am a fan entirely", she grimaced.

I knew she moved here from Phoenix. A larger contrast than dreary Forks versus sunny Arizona didn't seem possible.

"Why'd you move here then?", I wondered

"Well, it's complicated.", she retorted, slightly frustrated.

Ah, a sore subject. She didn't want to be here and yet she was.

"Try me", I encouraged, desperately wanting to know what was in fact so complicated.

"Well, my mother remarried.", she explained.

Her answer sort of disappointed me. This did not sound very complicated. For some reason I had expected more from the girl. But before I could probe for more, Bella continued.

"Her new husband is OK, good for her, I suppose. But he travels alot; he plays baseball for a living. And my mother likes to join him on his trips and having a daughter at home doesn't really mix", she explained, sadness lingering in her voice.

Hmm, this still did not sound too complicated, but I could understand that maybe this was complicated for Bella. She probably felt forced to move to Forks because she didn't want to stand in the way of her mother's happiness.

"So she send you here, then?", I asked

Bella sighed. "I guess I sort of send myself. But it doesn't really matter, I'll survive"

"Well, perhaps you ought to give it some time. I mean, the weather won't change but maybe you'll find some positives about this town", I suggested smilingly

_Me, for instance_, I mused, _You could find ME a positive aspect of living in Forks._

"So far, can't say the pros outweigh the cons", she told me wryly.

"Are you sure you can make that assumption, after only being here a few days...", I pointed out.

Did I really want her to like Forks? I could totally understand why she wouldn't like it here. It was the opposite of the weather she was used to. She probably fared better with her mother and yet she was stuck in this town now because she did not want to be in her mother's way. How on earth was this girl going to like Forks.

"What do you know, anyway?", she retorted slightly irritated, "You don't know me, so maybe you should not advice me on what I should and should not assume"

_What did I know...not much. Would be far easier if I could read your mind, like I can with everybody else around me in a five miles radius.. But since I cannot, all I can do is guess..._

"I am sorry. I did not mean to offend you. I am just trying to understand", I said softly.

Bella's irritation seemed to fade and she flashed me a small smile. "I am the one who should apologize", she murmured, "I didn't mean sound harsh like that. It's just...I don't like all these questions, all this attention. All day long people are poking at me for information and I am really not that interesting..."

I had to wholeheartedly disagree with that. She _was_ interesting. Not just because of what her scent did to me or the fact her mind was locked away from my gift and I wanted so badly to unlock it. There was so much more about her; like that little pucker between her eyes when she was thinking or seemed frustrated about something - I had noticed it a few times now - or how she occasionally bit her lower lip - it was hard not to get distracted by her lips anyway - another strange realization.

But I didn't want to make her feel bad nor be like all the humans that had bothered her today.

"Well, then I'll stop drilling you.", I promised and I winked.

What was that? I winked? Not only was that incredibly cheesy but also very inappropriate.

I shuddered at the idea what Bella must think of me now when I heard something...

As I had winked, the pulsing of Bella's heart fastened. I could hear the thudding booming through the room, knowing no one else would notice the difference. And naturally, her cheeks flushed a beautiful pink.

_She liked my winking?, _I mused...

Mr. Banner called for order then, ready to discuss the many layers of a cow's eye. I realized that Bella had done most of the work, neatly cutting the eye in small slices without as much as making a face.

"I should have done that..", I muttered

"Why?," Bella whispered

"It's your first day and you're already chopping up cow eyes. That's certainly not going to help you change your mind to a more positive outlook on Forks", I smiled.

Bella returned my smile. "I have done this class before, back in Phoenix. Not the most pleasant, I admit but morbidly fun just the same"

I must have made a face, because Bella's eyes instantly wided and she smiled in apology.

"I am sorry, you must think I am crazy. Confessing I like slicing up animal eyes", she said.

I laughed aloud now and Mr. Banner gave me a strict glance. I knew he wasn't going to discipline me - also too afraid to cross the odd Cullen clan, it seemed - but I tried to hide the echo of it in a cough.

"That's OK. I won't tell anybody you're a secret Wednesday Addams", I assured her.

Now this? Using pop culture references to joke with the girl. What was happening to me. This was getting out of hand. I was acting way too human...

And it was about to get worse...

I wanted to bite my tongue off knowing what I was about to do was so wrong, but her delicious fragrance swam around me, almost forcing me to phrase a question I had never asked any one before...

"So, listen...I don't like to brag - _although I kind of do_, I thought arrogantly - but if you need help with catching up on assignments and such, I could help.", I offered

It sounded like a nice friendly offer; a study date, but I really just wanted more time with her. A few hours ago I had dreaded to have her walk around my house freely, now I almost welcomed it. I almost wanted Alice to be friends with her, because it would be the perfect excuse to see her too.

Surely it was ridiculous to let it get to this. It was one thing Alice was so willing to be friends with a human, but an entirely different thing to be so eager myself.

I hadn't at all forgotten what I wanted and that was this girl. I wanted to get to know her; her thoughts and dreams. I wanted to be around her because her smile and blushes did strange things to my inner core. I was fairly sure that eventually, at an appropriate time I'd actually drive myself to wanting to touch her, because I could already feel that longing growing inside me.

_I wanted this girl_, I thought, still amazed by this impossible fact. I barely knew her and yet I wanted her. Wanted to be with her.

It was an insanity, for sure. My nature and hers opposites at every spectrum, it would be impossible to be with her. And yet I felt anxious - like a human boy asking a girl out on a date - waiting for her answer to my offer.

I wasn't sure what it was I had expected, but her answer brought on a round of entirely unfamiliar feelings

"Thank you, that's very friendly, but I think I can manage", she thanked me politely

Bella gazed at me, perhaps expecting me to say something but I couldn't find the words. Her answer had actually _upset _me.

Why did I even care. It had merely been an offer, a friendly gesture. Nothing big.

And yet it felt like a slap in the face.

I glanced back at her, easily drowning in her chocolate brown eyes. This seemed to have the same reaction as my winking had earlier because her heart immediatedly sped up again, drumming an almost encouraging rhythm.

_I must have some effect on her_, I concluded because her cheeks and her heart altered when I spoke to and stared at her.

I knew this was partially a vampire thing, we were rather good at seducing humans with our stare, part of the nature of luring our prey and their warm sweet blood towards us, ready to go in for the kill.

Eventually, I spoke again, knowing I could not leave her reply unanswered.

"Very well then..", I said quietly

Bella still glanced at me and I saw something burning in her eyes. It looked like she saw right to the core and realized her rejection had pained me

"I wouldn't want you to waste your own personal time on me", she explained, "I think I'll catch up soon enough anyway, most of the classes here are similar to the ones in Phoenix. If only my mother wasn't so much against cheating that she'd actually send my old assignment folder here", she smiled.

Ok, so she hadn't really rejected me. Yet. She just didn't want to waste my time. That was like how she hated attention. She was afraid to take away from others, to be in the spotlight herself. Well, right now; she was certainly all I saw...

And that kind of projection made me do things that continued to puzzle me.

Like going in for a double whammy by recklessly trying to get her to accept an invitation from me.

"Well, since your mother might be unaccomodating in helping you with the assignment fraud, my offer still stands. And, if you want to feel more guilty about me wasting my own time on you, you could ask me to pull out all stops and promote Forks, show you some hot-spots. Make sure you add some reasons to your pros-list", I smiled.

OK, clearly my 'asking out' techniques needed some work. I grimaced at the idea of having to ask my brothers for advice, knowing Emmett would get nasty and Jasper too mushy. But I feared I'd be forced to ask them for tips anyway.

Bella didn't answer at first. She just stared at me. Not as wide-eyed as before and her heart remained steady too. It more looked like she was comtemplating something. Pondering. Debating...

"Well, thank you again but there's no need. I kind of already know Forks well enough. I have been here every summer since I was a child, visiting my dad and stuff.", she said

_Oh, sweet rejection, how thy stingeth_, I thought dramatically.

Another round of "what is happening to me", swirled through my mind.

There had been girls at this school who had tried to draw my attention. Both Jessica and Lauren had swarmed around me when my family and I had just moved to Forks. I had never given them the light of day and eventually they had just stopped pursuing me, much to my relief.

I sort of understood now how that might have made them feel. I had rejected them without even using words and although I suspected them to have wanted me out of hormonal teenage lust, I felt a small portion of remorse about it.

_But wasn't this actually a good thing_, I wondered. Wasn't it utterly foolish to ask Bella out, whether it was to help her study or to show her around town - a town she knew all too well and detested so very much -

The harsh truth was that I knew I could pursue her until the end of eternity but that would not change the fact I was a vampire. Nor the fact she was a human.

And never in both of our histories had a human and a vampire been together.

This was a fact. So all my longings, my wishes, _my needs _were uncalled for, impossible.

So whether she said yes or no to me, it did not matter. How would she ever react to the knowledge of what I was. Why was I even considering her reaction. She would never know. She would never find out.

The bell rang then and class was over.

In a few measely hours I had gone from an indifferent vampire to being an immortal almost human boy, who desperately wanted a girl to like him. To want him. And since she didn't - or at least it did not seem like she did - his world came crashing down.

I never felt more weak. Or more repulsed with myself. This was sick.

So I was attracted to a girl, I had a crush, big deal. It would pass, I told myself.

_But would it_, I wondered as I watched Bella walk out of the room.

I knew the answer, before she turned around at the door to give me a final look

She softly smiled and then walked away.

No. It was set in stone. I wanted this girl and it did not matter if she wanted me too. It was an impossible love. My enduring fate.

--

**Thanks for all your reviews!! This is a story that will develop itself as it goes along. I need a few chapters to really get it on track :) I'll try to update as much as I can. **


	3. Taken

**CHAPTER 3: TAKEN**

Just this morning ignorance had seemed bliss, especially compared to how I felt right now. I felt breakable, _human._ This was pathetic, because I was of the indestructable kind and I acted like I could be crushed so very easily.

_Emmett and Jasper would have a field day knowing this_, I thought wryly.

I sat in my car - a silver Volvo, rather conspicuous compared to the other cars in the parking lot but the most 'normal' car we owned - resting my head back against the seat. I bailed out of last period Spanish, knowing Mrs. Goff could probaby care less f I were there. She was embarrassed that my Spanish was better than hers - it seemed to make her nervous that my pronounciation and spelling could beats hers any day - so she was probably relieved to be able to actually teach the students something today, rejoicing that for once she need not worry about her academic credentials compared to mine.

The silence and solitary environment of my car gave me enough time to think. Think about Bella and all these strange feelings I had seemed to have self - willed for no good reason.

This was nothing more than a crush: I had been surrounded by all the drama that took place at Forks High long enough that it was bound to happen that some of this human teenage angst would rub off on me. That there would be one person who'd make an impression. And Bella posed plenty of reasons for me to be impressed with her. Not being able to read her mind was certainly one of them.

The frustration and fascination about that were probably the reason why I had developed this crush. It was probably not even that. I had deluted myself into thinking that her heavenly scent was like incence; a seductive aroma; specifically and only designed to tempt me into needing to be with this girl.

This was just another one of those far too human reactions. I had tricked myself into thinking I wanted Bella, when in reality this was just impossible. I barely knew her and she had no interest in me. And even if she would like me, it still would not change the fact I was a vampire and it would be insane to even consider Bella would easily accept that horrific fact, stay with me and not shriek in terror and run away.

Since I had assessed all of this - internally making a 'pros and cons' list of my own on all these absurd new developments in my existence - I had to come to the conclusion that no matter how much I thought of Bella, no matter how much I thought I wanted her, I just needed to find the strength to forget about it and let it go. That was the only right thing to so.

I had walked this earth over a century, I had seen death and horror, war after war destroying countries and lives. People loving, hating and killing each other. How hard would it be to get over one small crush.

Final period passed and eventually the school started to empty out. It was not before long that I spotted my siblings making their way to the car.

I could hear each and every one of them harbouring their own thoughts on my supposed well being, as they got in.

_Look at him, what the hell is going on?, _Emmett wondered.

_Great, Edward's in emo-mode,_ Rosalie shuddered, _I am so not in the mood to hear Linkin Park boom through the house again._

_Must be about the Swan girl, I knew there was something about her_, Jasper trailed off.

Only Alice purposely directed her thoughts at me - knowing I'd pick up on them - by posing me a silent question

_Need a distraction? I was planning on going to Port Angeles, want to join me?_

I had no lust for going anywhere, but I could use a distraction. At home, I'd only be pestered with the thoughts of my siblings and as much as I hated to admit it, Alice was the only one I could "really" talk to too. I dreaded the idea of pouring my heart out to my brothers who would surely crack jokes about it for another century or two.

We dropped Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper off at the house and headed for Port Angeles.

"What are we doing there anyway?", I wondered.

"Finding something to surprise Japer. Our anniversary is coming up and I need some delicates to celebrate", Alice explained.

Great, I was helping her find naughty underwear? I instantly regretted the decision of joining her.

Alice smirked at the grimace on my face. "Relax Edward, I won't ask for your opinion. Like _I'd_ need it. Like I'd ever ask _you_", she teased

Right. Who'd ask the ever lasting virgin vampire brother for advice when it came to sexy lingerie. That was wrong in so many ways, though I knew Alice would only find the virgin bit humorous.

We remained silent for the rest of the drive. Alice was internally debating on getting lace or silk and I tried to tune out her final decision on that and the visual images of how she'd look in either fabric as much I could.

Port Angeles was no Seattle but it sure beat Forks in the shopping department. Personally, I could not care less about either town. Both were filled with mind numbing people, eager to consume as much meaningless crap as they could.

Alice and I made our way through town, trying to blend in and act normal by walking at an actual human speed. This did not help with my patience.

"Where are we headed?", I asked blandly

"To the mall. Honestly Edward, if all you're going to do is mope, than you better turn around and go home. You leave the Volvo though, I am going to need it for all the things I am planning to buy.", she answered

Alice loved shopping. Another thing to make her feel more human, I supposed.

"Sorry", I apologized, "I'll behave", I promised.

The mall was my epitome of hell. Too many people, too many thoughts. Their minds were completely occupied with what to buy, whether or not the prize was right, how long they'd have to stand in line at the check out; it was all so wasteful and so unnecessary to listen to. All the crowdedness and noise drove me instantly mad. And knowing Alice she'd be walking around here for quite some time.

"Alice, how long will you need?", I groaned, idly hoping she'd make it quick for once.

"Tss, Edward, you said you'd behave. Stop whining, OK. Just follow me", Alice instructed.

And so I did. We made our way up and down escalators, from one lingerie store to the other and all I wanted to do was become invisible. Alice took her time to fit bras and panties and I could do nothing but stare at ceilings, walls and the occasional store clerk. I felt for them more than I did for myself. How could they enjoy standing behind a counter and flash fake smiles and give bad advice to people. Money, I guessed. They did this because they got paid for it.

I supposed that my family and I were lucky that way. My father was without exaggaration the best doctor in Forks and had a decent salary. Most of our family fortune came from good investments, mostly thanks to Alice's gift of seeing stocks go up and down. She adviced all of us on what to buy and sell and we gratefully listened.

To ease my irritation of having to wait for Alice in every store, I spend most of my time drifting off, thinking about Bella and what she would be doing right now. I felt slightly embarrassed doing this. Like a regular school boy with a crush on the most popular girl in school, I occasionally even nurished a small hope that perhaps - by some kind of twist of fate in favour of me - Bella would show up at the mall.

As I entertained these thoughts, I found they went around in circles - moments after I wondered what Bella would be doing, the exact same question would pop again, like the flashing neon sign with her name I continued to see in my mind_. What would Bella be doing right now? _I had known this girl for less than a day and already she occupied every frame of mind I had. Like it was the most natural thing. Except to me, it wasn't. It was all new. And it collided with what I had resolved to do earlier. This was not forgetting, this was not letting go. This was harbouring the crush, feeding it to make it stronger. And that was the last thing I needed.

"Alice to Edward. Hello! _I_ asked you if you were ready to go..", Alice called, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Are you finally done then?", I hoped. _Please let it be so..._

"Done in this store, yes. Still have a few other items to buy though", she told me.

I sighed and followed her out of the store.

Maybe it was because she had been on my mind for the past few hours or perhaps I had this weird build in radar for her all of a sudden, but either way I knew Bella had to be close by before I spotted her.

I could tell because my heart suddenly felt like it had started to beat. If I would have been able to sweat, my palms would have been moist by now. Inside me, there lingered this odd feeling, a feeling too unfamiliar to explain. In layman's terms I supposed it could be compared to having butterflies in one's stomach. The feeling repelled me as much as I welcomed it. Another thing to make me feel so ridiculously weak and _human._

"So much for distractions", I muttered

Right, like this shopping spree had offered the slightest bit of a distraction. All I had thought about was the girl. I had even hoped for her to be here. And now she was standing in front of the entrance of the store next to the one Alice and I walked out of.

_Talk about wishful thinking_, I mused.

Alice shot me a glance, wondering what I was staring at. But as soon as she turned her head she understood. She turned to me and smirked.

This bothered me, because I knew that smirk. That was the smirk, the smugness of a psychic who had foreseen an event and was proven right about it. But before I could ask her, something caught my attention.

Something I had not anticipated on.

Something that _didn't _please me one bit.

If time could have stood still, it would have. If breathing would have been a necessity for me, this would have knocked the air out of me. If my heart could have had a heart beat, it would have stopped.

If the mall was truly hell, as I had suspected all along, than I was in its mouth right now.

Bella _wasn't_ alone. And suddenly I realized why she had said _no_ to me before.

She was _taken_.

Because unless she liked holding hands with random guys - and I knew this was wishful thinking and unlikely to be the case - this guy who was holding her delicate warm hand, had to be her boyfriend.

I scanned the guy quickly, taking advantage of the fact they hadn't seen us yet. And maybe I was being biased - knowing I would never approve of any guy Bella was with - but this guy seemed all wrong.

He had long black hair, pulled in a ponytail. I could tell he was from Native American decent. Probably one of the kids from the reservation at La Push.

Perhaps a Quileute decendant...

If I was right than this was definitely not good. The Cullens and the Quileutes were not friends. In fact they were nothing short of enemies.

_Could this get more complicated_, I mused.

I refocussed my attention on the guy and suddenly his gaze met mine. His eyes were black, coal black. Angry. He tightened his grip on Bella's hand and this infuriated me. Clearly he assessed me as a danger. This in itself should have amused me, but the way he squeezed her hand - showing possessiveness in disturbing ways - alarmed me.

He was lean and toned and his forearms were quite massive. Not that I couldn't take him, if I had to. It was odd; this would have never been the type of guy I pictured Bella to fall for.

Bella noticed the guy - her boyfriend - looking at me and followed his gaze. Momentarily our eyes met before she quickly looked down.

Unfortunately, there was no escaping the 'happy' couple because Alice already started moving in their direction, eager to greet them.

"Bella, Hi!", she waved enthusiastically, "What a coincidence to run into you here"

And as she said that, an image flashed from her mind to mine. Something that hadn't completely clicked for me before, was very clear now. Alice had foreseen Bella would go to the mall and she had dragged me over here deliberately.

Lingerie shopping had been a cover. Albeit a very skimpy cover and one Alice had taken far too serious. I shot her an irritated glance that she caught.

_Sorry_, Alice apologized silently, _I needed an excuse to get you here. _

Right, like shopping would ever be an excuse to Alice...

"Hi Alice, Edward", Bella retorted politely.

In the few seconds I allowed myself to glance at Bella again - she met my gaze immediately, her cheeks instantly flushing a bright crimson red. She abruptedly yanked her hand away from the guy and smiled at me...apologetically.

This puzzled me, maybe this wasn't her boyfriend then. Why would she be ashamed to walk hand in hand with a guy in public, especially if he was in fact her boyfriend? Was she embarrassed because Alice and I were here, spotting them together? Afraid perhaps we'd spread this news around the school? Bella would probably be the type to shy away from gossip and its effects. Or was she embarrassed because she didn't want him to meet us?

I just didn't understand. And my inability to read her mind did not help with the confusion.

"Whose your friend?", Alice pressed, as she gave the guy a warm smile.

He did not seem to enjoy this, because his eyes remained weary and his mouth twitched in chagrin.

"This is Jacob", Bella introduced him. Her voice was steady but there was not a hint of real feeling in it as she spoke his name.

"Her boyfriend", he added darkly, flashing a small - evil - smile as he looked me over. He instantly grabbed her hand again, clearly meant to mark his territory.

So she was taken. But not so happy, I concluded. Otherwise she would not feel so uncomfortable with him holding her hand around us. Also, she had introduced him by his name, not by his 'title'. And she hadn't smiled.

_Idiot, be nice_, Alice urged. _Speak!_

"Nice to meet you", I murmured, knowing he'd be able to hear the insincerity in my voice.

"So, how long have you guys been together?", Alice wondered smilingly before this Jacob could react to my fake pleasantries.

Right, Alice _never_ beat around the bush.

"Three years", Jacob replied smugly, "We survived the long distance thing just long enough for Bells to move here", he explained.

_Bells? He called her that? Oh this guy is all wrong for her_, I concluded. Her name was too beautiful to be degraded like that. From Isabella to Bella made sense. From Bella to Bells was unnecessary butchering.

I could not help but stare at Bella again, hoping I could see something in her eyes; some sort of reassurance that this guy was really what she wanted, trying to make sense of this strange picture of two people who just did not seem in love at all. Their holding hands looked like it was routine, or staged even; something to show the outside world. Something without feeling.

Bella met my gaze briefly. Her mouth twitched up at the corners but this was a smile that did not reach her eyes completely. Her eyes were rather blank. I hoped that maybe this Jacob person was on her 'cons of Forks' list, rather than on her pros- one.

Suddenly I remembered something she had said during my interrogation at Biology today.

_So far, can't say the pros outweigh the cons._

Her own words. But if they had been together for 3 years - I found this quite remarkable since it meant they had been together since they were around thirteen-fourteen years old and what did you know about love then - than they must have a steady relationship that had survived the long distance factor. So why was Bella not happy with being here in Forks then? After all her boyfriend was here and that should normally be the biggest "PRO" of all. And yet it didn't seem to be.

This realization pleased me.

Gave me a strange sense of hope...

"We better get moving", Jacob said, "Charlie expects us back in time for dinner"

"Right", Bella said quietly as she glanced at me "Alice, Edward, it was nice seeing you. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow"

"Sure thing", Alice assured her, "We could save you a seat at lunch, if you like", she mused

"Thanks", Bella smiled softly, "that would be nice"

Jacob seemed to get impatient then, as he scraped his voice loudly.

"Right, I have to go. Bye", Bella spoke and she walked away.

I halfheartedly expected her to turn around to look at me like she'd done after Biology, but knowing her boyfriend had a tight grip on her, it was unlikely she'd do that.

And she didn't.

Why did that bother me. Why should she turn around. Why did I care? What was this weird feeling I had now. This feeling that Bella should rip herself lose from this guy, turn around and run to me. Was that pure jealousy or was there more?

Why could I not shake the feeling I had before. That this was going to be complicated.

_Bad, _even.

After all, the way it seemed, this girl I wanted - and seeing her just now had currently pushed all my 'forgetting about my crush and letting it go' plans far far back - was dating someone who could probably be asserted as an enemy. A mortal enemy even...

Still, if Bella loved him - and three years of being together seemed to indicate that - than that did not matter. As long as she was safe I had no right to interfere.

But I could not be entirely sure of that.

Was she in fact safe...

Also, was it up to me to worry about that..?

"Well, that was unexpected", Alice murmured, breaking the silence, "Edward, don't be mad. I knew she was going to be here but I hadn't foreseen she'd be with a guy. A boyfriend"

"Some gift you have. You dragged me along because Bella would be here, but secretly you just wanted to shop for naughty underwear", I scoffed, "It's shameful how you use your visions for your own benefit." Then I showed her a small smile and she smiled back.

"I am forgiven?", she guessed.

I shrugged. "If you are truly planning on making your anniversary worth Jasper's while than you better get a move on the skimpy outfits", I teased.

"Right, we better go, the shops are closing soon..", Alice agreed.

Eventually, we made it back to the car. Alice had bombarded me to be her personal carrier; my arms were covered in boxes and bags. Alice was nothing if not thorough when it came to buying things.

On the way back home, I could not help but hum along with the radio.

"You seemed to have perked up. What's that about?", Alice wondered.

"I am just glad to have escaped the hell that is shopping. Glad I made it out alive. For a moment I was worried I'd never be able to drag you away", I teased her.

"Haha, very funny. So this has nothing to do with the fact we ran into Bella?", Alice asked. "I mean, I did not lure you into accompanying me without a reason, you know.."

"And what would that reason be, " I retorted bitterly, "I barely know the girl, why would I care to see her", I stated, although it came out more like a question

"Why indeed. Bella has quite the effect on you, doesn't she. I saw the way you looked at her. Not to mention the nasty looks you fired at that Jacob. Though to be fair, he did seem weird. Not extremely friendly..", Alice observed

"Not everyone can be Alice-friendly", I said, "But this guy did seem to have a stick up his behind", I agreed.

"He seemed familiar though, didn't he?", Alice wondered

"By the looks of it, he seems to be one of the La Push kids. Definately from the reservation.", I said firmly.

"The Quileute rez?", Alice asked

"Seems like it", I answered wryly

"Hmm, should we tell Carlisle about our run in then?", Alice debated

We respected Carlisle - our father figure, the patron of our family - too much to keep things from him and so I understood why Alice would feel the need to tell him this. Anything that could form a possible threat to our nature and existence was something to inform him about. But, what was there to tell...

"I don't know. We did not cross any lines. We ran into him at the mall. I doubt he even knew who we were", I told her.

"He sure looked like he knew. Did you see his eyes. He definitely did not like us", she assessed.

"Well, who does", I pointed out.

"Bella does", Alice chirped, "Me more than you though", she teased while sticking out her tongue.

"Well, we'll see about that at lunch tomorrow", I shot back smiling

Momentarily I felt a strange high. The excitement of having Bella at our table during lunch. The knowledge I could speak to her without her boyfriend's evil eye stare to distract me. This way I could learn more about him and their relationship.

Learn more about Bella.

This sounded nothing short of perfect to me.

--

**Merci Beaucoup for all the encouraging reviews!!**

**I know some people object to the Bella/Jacob pairing and I'll tell you right now I do too. So be assured this is just a plot device ;). **


	4. Assumptions

**CHAPTER 4: ASSUMPTIONS**

In the two years we lived in Forks I had never been excited to go to school. Like the mall, Forks High School had always represented hell to me. I did not care for my fellow students and the teachers had never been able to capture my attention with their supposed knowledge. They simply could not teach a hundred-plus vampire anything he did not already know. So most of my days were spend in a complete monotonous state.

Until yesterday of course. Had the enthusiasm expressed by the student body regarding Bella Swan's arrival annoyed me at first, now I completely understood and even supported the pep rally.

In silence, of course. Still, even Alice, who was as openly excited about Bella as the rest of them were, had nothing on me, I was sure. I'd never shout it off the rooftops, but Bella Swan had made Forks that much more interesting.

Arriving at school that morning was like coming home. My siblings thought I was acting bizarre but for once they had apparently decided not to press me for the specifics on my erratic behavour. Except Alice of course who seemed as chipper as always plus a notch or two on top of that.

"Guys, do not forget; Bella is joining us for lunch", she reminded us excitedly

When she spoke, something that hadn't hit me before, sunk in...

Yesterday, during that disastrous mall visit - disastrous because Alice had no limit when it came to shopping, but also and more importantly, I had discovered Bella had a boyfriend - Alice had invited Bella to sit with us during lunch.

Of course I wanted her to join our table, rather than to sit with Mike and Jessica. But I had forgotten about one thing....

_Lunch_. A time during which people ate.

Bella would eat.

Nice contrast with my siblings and me and how we always left our food and drinks untouched.

"Alice", I pressed, "how do you think Bella will react to our habit of _not_ eating during lunch?"

"She won't. Because we'll fake it", Alice assured me.

"And why would we do that?", Rosalie told her, "there is no way I am going to stuff something down my throat that I am going to have to gag up again later"

"Why not? It's not like you _never_ do _that_", Alice teased, her voice attempting to go for some sexual innuendo.

"Hehe, score for dirty Alice", Emmett appraised, looking for a high five.

Alice cheerfully gave him one, while sticking out her tongue to Rosalie.

"Idiots", Rosalie muttered angrily.

All the while Jasper had remained silent. I knew what he was thinking about.

He had the feeling there was something about Bella. I did not know why he thought this or what these feelings meant - I knew there was something about her too, except I suspected we weren't on the same page as to what that could be - but it unnerved me. I knew my brother had a problem with his bloodlust and I was not sure if I wanted him that close to Bella.

Jasper had a way of being able to sense and influence the moods around him. That was his gift. The fact he had noticed right away there was something about Bella, continued to puzzle me. Especially because he had no way of putting it into words. Then again, could I blame him for that? I could barely put anything relating to Bella Swan, into words myself.

We arrived at the entrance of the school. Like the - almost - giddy school boy I seemed to turn into more and more I glanced around to see if I spotted Bella.

"She is running a bit late", Alice told me.

Ah, bless her precognitive powers.

Rosalie sighed "Can't me and Emmett just sit alone. It's you and Edward who seem _so_ desperate to hang with this girl. I could not care less about her"

_Silly human girl, I do not see the fascination..._

Hmm, her silent tone suggested otherwise. Rosalie seemed..._jealous_. But, she did have a point too. I kind of did not want her and Emmett to sit with us. My brother would only make Bella feel uncomfortable with his ridiculous jokes and Rosalie...well, Rosalie would be unpleasant. Especially if she _was_ in fact jealous..

Plus, I simply wanted to be alone with her, but I knew I could not get Alice to leave too, so I'd take as little family present during lunch as I could get.

"Rosalie had a point, Alice. Maybe we should split the juniors and the seniors up?", I suggested.

Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie pretended to be seniors, while Alice and I were juniors in high school. Emmett only joined me in junior year Spanish, supposedly because he could not keep up, but the truth was he just hated the language and never paid attention. So he now repeated Mrs. Goff's class for the second time without ever taking a quiz. Neither of them seemed to care that this never seemed to have any repercussions. Perhaps Mrs. Goff was afraid of him. It had been known to happen.

"But I want Jazz there. He is my _boyfriend_ after all.", she winked, emphasizing on the term boyfriend.

I knew boyfriend was a lose term to use when it came to Alice and Jasper. But for human pretences, it worked.

I noticed Jasper's hesitation and knew right away he was not up for it. In his mind he was focussing on controlling his need for blood. He had hunted two nights ago, but all the humans swarming around him here at school, made his mouth water regardless of feeding patterns. And letting a human - who smelled incredible - sit across from him at the same table, felt like pushing it. Even Alice had to see that.

"Uh, Alice", I started

Jasper interrupted me: "Alice, I'd rather sit this one out. Maybe some other time..."

"Ok, fine", Alice muttered unhappily, "Just Bella, you and me then", she gestured at me.

"Great", Rosalie said sarcastically, "Are we free to go now or do you want a discussion on something else. Oprah's latest attempt at dieting?"

She did not wait for an answer and started to walk away.

"I told you she'd be better off if she tried that liquid diet. You know the one I am talking about!!", Alice shouted after her.

Emmett chuckled and followed Rosalie. He caught up and put his arm around her.

Alice and Jasper gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before Jasper softly pressed his lips to her forehead and made way to his class as well. Alice's eyes followed him as he walked away.

For a moment I felt completely alone. My siblings had each other. They had their one true love. I could only admire mine from a distance.

"Must be tough", a voice commented from behind me.

I did not need to turn around to be reminded why I had been so thrilled to go to school this morning. And yes, perhaps I was admiring from a distance, but right now that distance was rapidly closing itself.

I turned to meet the eyes that were blocking my vision, clouding my mind and making my heart do odd imaginative things ever since I had gazed into them for the first time, only one short day ago. It felt like ages to me.

As always, like they were meant to do so, Bella's cheeks reddened at the sight of me.

"Good morning. Uhm, what's tough exactly?", I wondered as I kept my eyes on Bella.

"Morning. Sorry, I just saw you watching your family like that and thought maybe you felt left out.", Bella explained shyly

"Oh, hmm. Well, they get a little affectionate sometimes. It's embarrassing to watch. No one likes their siblings to get all googly eyed and what not", I smiled

Bella sighed. _Why was that?_, I mused.

"I am sorry. I don't even know why I said that. I think I just sneakely made the assumption you're not dating anyone because of that look on your face. And I just said that aloud. I guess this is a case of foot in mouth.", Bella blurted out

I laughed. "That's okay, the assumption has been made before"

The assumption I was not 'dating' had only ever been made by Tanya, the vampire seductress from the Denali clan, who was looking for me to be her mate. Never had a human been close enough to me to draw conclusions on my dating record.

And I was dying - well figuratively pf course - to tell Bella, she had been dead on. I wasn't dating anyone.

And the only one I could bare to think of dating, was the one making that assumption right now.

"Well, sorry if I insulted you. It's not like my assumption is on the mark...right", Bella mused

"You sure apologize alot..", I teased, "But it's truly alright. Your assumption is correct. I am not dating anyone.."

For a moment I saw something in Bella's eyes that hinted at surprise but also...._relief_.

She was relieved at the idea I was 'on the market' so to speak?

"Oh...well...oh....I....I just assumed....well...you're a good looking guy and girls at school talk about you and I just...". Bella stumbled over her words.

She found me _good looking_? _Why_ did this human triviality make me happy? Why was she struggling for words?, I mused

Luckily for her, she got saved by the first period bell then.

"The girls at school _do not _interest me one bit", I told her before she could walk away.

_Ah!_ Talk about foot in mouth. Why had I just said that? Now she would think...

_Think what exactly_? She had a boyfriend after all, she probably did not care one bit who I was and was not interested in.

Then why was there suddenly disappointment in her eyes? That little crease between her eyebrows? My latest reveal hadn't pleased her as much as my previous one had.

"Oh, well...that makes sense then", Bella said, "I better get going. You should to.."

Bella turned and started walking away.

I had to set this right, before she'd get the wrong idea. Before she'd think I ranked her with all the twats in this school.

"Bella", I called after her - speaking her name felt so natural, like I had been doing it all my life - "You'll still join Alice and me for lunch?"

Bella smiled. "Your sister would be very displeased if I didn't, right?", she guessed, standing still before making her way around the corner.

She had read my sister well. Alice would not be happy if Bella cancelled.

I'd be _even_ more unhappy if she did.

And there it was. The ideal moment to correct my earlier slip.

"As would I", I said, knowing she wouldn't hear me.

_Idiot._

Morning went by in a haze. I barely paid any attention to my classes. I tried to listen around the school to see if anyone was thinking about Bella - frustrated I could not listen in on the source since I could not her thoughts. I caught Mike Newton trying to find the courage to ask Bella out and Jessica Stanley musing on the rumour that Bella had talked to Edward Cullen in the hall before school.

Hmm, gossip spreaded fast...

Mike's thoughts annoyed me for two reasons.

One. He _was_ annoying. He thought himself to be king of this school and yet he did not even have the courage to ask Bella out.

Two. His ridiculous assumption that she'd even consider going out on a date with him.

In fairness, I envied him for that confidence. I could not even tell Bella I liked her and I had managed to categorize her with all the other girls in this school...

Not to mention she had turned me down _twice_.

Jessica Stanley was an entirely different story. Her thoughts were _always_ ridiculous. But today, she proved to be rather helpful. She had third period Government with Bella and of course she could not resist asking Bella about the rumours that were making their way around the school.

For once I happily listened in on her usually absurd way of thinking.

"So, Bella spill, spill, spill!", Jessica encouraged

_Why is she looking at me like that? Is she retarted?, _Jessica wondered, as I observed Bella's face in Jessica's mind. To Jessica it probably seemed like Bella did draw a blank at the question, but I could tell Bella was simply reluctant to answer.

"Spill? On what?", Bella asked wryly

I was correct, she simply did not feel like sharing.

_Riight, like she totally does not know what I am talking about. Retarded and playing it coy. Well, she can't fool me.._

"You and Edward Cullen!!! People saw you in the hall this morning. HE never talks to anyone. What did you do?", Jessica wondered

Bella kept her face smooth, even her cheeks remained unstained.

"I did nothing. I just talked to him for a bit", Bella said.

_Like duh...about what, idiot? WHAT. DID. YOU. TALK. ABOUT, _Jessica shouted internally.

"About what?!", Jessica pressed.

"Just...things. School stuff...Wait, he really never talks to anyone?", Bella asked.

Was I really that bad at holding up the human facade around this place? Well, with Bella here I'd better step it up a notch.

_School stuff, how boring. Still don't get why Edward Cullen would talk to her in the first place. There's nothing cool about her._

Silly Jessica Stanley. The only 'cool' thing about this entire place was Bella Swan.

"Nope. He seemes to be allergic to social contact. Especially girls. But not you, I guess. You must be special", Jessica answered Bella.

I doubted Bella could hear the mean undertone in Jessica's voice.

_Lucky b*tch, look at her smiling at that. You like that huh, being special to Edward Cullen. You better not get your hopes up, he never dates anyone. Oh well, I guess seeing her get a cold shower dump will be fun to watch. _Jessica fumed.

How vile was Stanley exactly? Did she really get pleasure out of seeing other people get hurt. I was tempted to let her know somehow I had asked Bella out twice. And that _she_ had turned _me_ down, instead of the other way around.

But...Bella had smiled at Jessica's answer. And was Jessica's assumption right? Did the idea of being special to me make Bella happy..?

Bella had a boyfriend. A guy I absolutely loathed for more reason than just one. And yet, she gave reactions which indicated she liked me.

But how much? In what way?

I was _so_ confused. I had always despised the humans around me: so full of their little dramas. But now, I was right in the middle of it; so desperate to know everything about _one_ of them.

Fourth period English got canceled because Mr. Mason had called in sick with a cold. This meant Bella had a free period.

I suddenly felt the strong urge to ditch my fourth period Gym class. Coach Clapp would probably not miss me.

"You're ditching"?", Alice asked as she met up with me in the hall.

_Of course_, she'd probably already seen me make that decision.

My sister's gift was different from my ability to read minds. An interesting one, nonetheless. She was able to look into the future. But, when someone made a conscious decision that could change their future, Alice would see the vision shift accordingly.

"Yes, I thought I'd start lunch early", I smiled.

"_Interesting_. And this has nothing to do with the fact Mr. Mason's English class got canceled?", Alice wondered

"You make it sound like I am personally responsible for the fact the man has a cold?", I teased.

"Well, it seems very convenient that you'd skip the exact period Bella has free", Alice accused smilingly.

"Just a coincidence", I lied

"Sure, Edward, sure. If that's the case than I suppose you don't mind it one bit, that Bella went to the school library to get a start on a Gov-assignment", Alice told me.

_Darn, the library_, I muttered silently. The one place where talking was not allowed. And the librarian Mr. Smith was incredibly strict about that rule too.

This was not a problem for my siblings and me, we could communicate at sound levels no human would hear. But I'd not fare well there if I wanted to talk to Bella.

"Well, I suppose you could go there anyway, but Bella is smart. She probably already knows you're stalking her. And I cannot have you scare her off with lunch in an hour. Please Edward, I am this close to making an actual friend. Don't ruin it for me", Alice pleaded.

"Why don't we go to the cafeteria. I'll let you beat me in rock-paper-scissors", my sister offered.

"Fine", I muttered reluctantly.

Playing rock-paper-scissors with Alice was ridiculous, because she always won. Plus the game itself was meaningless and boring. Lunch could not be here fast enough.

When we entered the cafeteria, it was nearly empty. Most students still had classes and the class that had a free period - Bella's class - had probably spred out between the library and the cafeteria.

As soon as I had taken the room in - scanning who was there- I understood why Bella had probably chosen to go to the library instead of the cafeteria, hether she did have an assignment to get started on or not.

At one of the empty tables near the salad bar, Jessica Stanley was seated with Angela Weber.

Weber was a nice girl, I had to admit. She had harboured nothing but positive and empathatic thoughts on Bella and I could certainly appreciate that more than the nasty things Jessica Stanley came up with.

The two girls were talking until they saw my sister and I approaching them.

Angela produced a small polite smile and then looked away, while Jessica stared at us without any shame.

Instead of taking a seat at our regular table at the far end of the cafeteria, I sat down one table away from the two girls. Alice, who had already made her way to our regular spot, turned and stared at me curiously.

"I need your help with something. It's for Bella's sake", I told her quietly, knowing she'd hear me from that distance.

She immediatedly walked toward the table I was sitting at sat down, waiting for an explanation.

_What are we doing?, _she mused

"Follow my lead, alright. I kind of want to teach Jessica Stanley a lesson", I explained under my breath.

_Weird. But I like it._

"Here goes...", I started

I coughed once, knowing it would get Jessica's attention.

"So, Alice. Do you know what is going on with Bella?", I wondered aloud.

Alice grinned. She sure was going to make this difficult for me.

"Why, Edward, what do you mean precisely", she mused.

Our conversation definitely peaked Jessica's interest. I supposed that had all to do with the fact us Cullens never spoke aloud with each other. Well, not loud enough for others to hear.

_What the hell? He's asking his sister about Bella. _

Oh yes, Jessica was intrigued. Angela on the other hand, had her thoughts focussed on the book she was reading for English. I didn't mind that, this was a game merely meant to put Jessica in her place.

"Well..", I continued, "I was wondering if maybe Bella had mentioned me to you"

Alice chuckled silently.

_Oh, brother, you have it bad don't you....._

Jessica gasped. _No way, no frickin' way!! He is really interested in her. Ugh. But I *so* have to tell Bella this._

Angela seemed to have started to pay a little attention to the conversation too.

_Wow, Edward Cullen likes Bella. That's nice. He is a little weird, but in a way I could picture them together. Too bad she already has a boyfriend_

Wait, _what_? Angela Weber knew Bella had a boyfriend - I grimaced at the word - and Jessica didn't. Had Bella befriended and confided in the Weber girl so soon?

This surprised me, although I understood why Bella would like Angela. She seemed like a nice girl. And I kind of liked how Angela had thought she could picture us together. I also did not oppose to Jessica possibly telling Bella that I liked her.

"Well, Edward. Bella has not mentioned you _at all. _Sorry", Alice answered me.

_Bummer, Cullen_. Jessica silently commented.

Bummer, indeed.

For a moment, I was thrown. I knew Alice and Bella had barely spoken to one another since Bella had arrived the day before. I also knew Alice was just playing along, but her answer still stung.

I was becoming a Mike Newton; a human boy living on drama, I suddenly realized. I had actually just asked my sister aloud if a girl had spoken of me or asked about me. I was pathetic, I concluded. This little game, this had nothing to do with Jessica Stanley, this was all about me. I could not care less about Jessica's assumptions, all I had wanted was to have someone tell me, Bella had inquired about me and liked me. It was ridiculous.

Still, now that I was playing this little game anyway, I felt the need to leave Jessica with something to gossip about.

"Hmm, I guess that explains why she turned me down when I asked her out. _Twice._"_, _I told Alice.

_Is she insane!!!!!, _Jessica's thoughts thundered loudly in my mind. _Edward Cullen asks her out and she says 'no'. Ok, this girl is officially cuh-razy. Still, I'll have to ask her why though....oh, she *so* has to know what just happened here. Maybe I can peak his interest now that she has opened him up a bit...if I smile at him now...maybe he'll take the hint and move on from cuckoo-girl. She is so not worth it._

As Jessica thought of smiling at me, she turned to face me. I met her gaze and glared at her icily. She immediatedly dropped her eyes.

That ought to teach her. Bella not worth it? She was the only worthy thing.

"Guess so..". Alice agreed, "of course it could also be because she has a boyfriend..", Alice suggested.

_A boyfriend??! Who? Why don't I know about these things? Who could it be? Mike? Eric? No, she's only been here a day. Must be someone else. I have to get her to talk to me. Still....if she has a boyfriend, I better spread the word. Maybe Mike, Eric and Tyler will get off her back now. More for me_. Jessica assessed happily

Jessica's thoughts came in one selfish blur after that. All she cared about was herself. Angela had gone back to reading her book.

I glared at Alice. "Was that necessary?", I murmured.

_What? Were my answers not supposed to be true?, _Alice wondered

"Forget it.", I told her.

_Wow, this was not that much of a game, huh? _Alice concluded_, you actually really like Bella Swan. More than I assumed. That's weird. I mean, you'd think I would have seen this coming, but I did not. Well, not the supernatural way, at least..  
_

"So, you cannot see _anything_ regarding Bella in connection to me, when it comes to the future", I muttered unhappily.

_Edward, I just want to be friends with Bella. To be honest, I haven't even tried to pay attention to her love life and such in the precognitive way, so to speak. I saw her going to the mall, but that's been my only vision of her so far. Which is odd, since I usually get a pretty clear view of people when I first meet them. But you cannot read her thoughts, maybe she is somewhat unsusceptible to my gift too. I mean, maybe I just see the superficial things about her, not the big future decisions._ Alice explained

So Alice had no clear visions of Bella. No vision of Bella and me together in any way.

I wanted to believe this was a good thing. The less Alice saw about Bella's future, the more it would indicate Bella would not be involved in the lives we lived. This_ was_ good, because being around my family would not be extremely safe for her, to say the very least.

But why was it then, that I felt crushed again? Why did I continue to look for reasons and affirmations that despite this Jacob figure, Bella did somehow like me too and even if we would not be together soon, it would happen eventually. And why did I want to be with her so bad.

Why couldn't Alice see her very clearly? Why could I not hear her thoughts? Why did Jasper feel there was something about her? And what could that possibly be.

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I had not even heard how the bell rang for lunch and so I barely noticed how the entire cafeteria filled itself with students. It wasn't until the chair next to me got pulled out, that I realized the noises around me.

One thing stood out though...

One voice.

"Is this seat taken?", Bella asked smilingly.

And there it was again. As soon as I gazed at her - like the love struck fool I had become - she started to blush. And every time she smiled at me, my heart echoed silent beatings. And every time I saw her, I wanted her _more._

So maybe, I mused, maybe I needed to make my own luck. Forget about the visions. If I had an effect on Bella, I should use it. And if she really did not like me, I'd respect that.

Still, that did not mean I could not _try_.

"No, the seat is entirely reserved for _you_", I assured her with a big smile on my face. It made her cheeks flush with a fresh wave of scarlett red.

_Hey, allow me some time with her too!! _ _I refuse to watch you grinning like an idiot for an hour. No hogging all of Bella's attention! _Alice warned

Bella sat down with her lunch and I noticed that apparently, during my completely oblivious state before, Alice had gotten us lunch too.

_You're welcome. Please pay some attention to acting human. No more day-dreaming!_ Alice pointed out as she noticed me staring at the tray in front of me.

_Now eat! _She encouraged as she took a bite of an apple.

This was going to be disgusting. Even Alice - probably the most human out of all my family, well next to Carlisle anyway - had a hard time finishing a simple apple. I could tell by her face she was not looking forward to choking up the darn thing again later.

Just as I had decided to take a spoon full of the yoghurt Alice got me - the lactose products were easy to get out of your system, but also very disgusting to taste - Alice started to speak.

**"**So, Bella.....tell us more about Jacob", she encouraged.

I would have choked on the spoon, had I already put it in my mouth.

My sister had _no_ scruples.

And yet, I was oddly compelled to hear Bella's answer.

After all, I needed to know _my_ competition....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for all your reviews and pointing out some grammar errors that I missed during my 'proof-read'. I think I managed to catch most of them, but please keep pointing them out to me, if you spot any. **

**This story is a story of slow development. I can tell you now, this won't be a - say- 30 chapter story. It will continue until I feel it is finished and this is just the beginning. I wish I could be more specific, but I don't want to give anything away. I know it's slow on the action, but that will defnitely be made up for in later chapters. Right now, I am trying to assess Edward's feelings and set up the relationship between him and Bella and Bella and Alice.**

**As for Jacob, he's a tool, trust me. I have no desire to keep him and Bella together for long. :) Look at it this way: Only Edward seems to make her blush ;)**


	5. Q&A

**CHAPTER 5: Q & A**

Silence.

Bella stared at Alice and then her eyes flickered to mine. I tried to look indifferent, but she must have seen something lingering because for a small moment her mouth curled up. In _apology_, it seemed. That was odd. She was not the one who needed to be sorry.

My sister on the other hand..

I decided to jump in. Despite the fact I was curious about Jacob - only to see how much of a threat - in more ways than one - he'd promise to be - I could tell Bella felt uncomfortable.

"Uh, Alice...maybe you should start with a more generic question. Like 'what's your favourite colour or how do you like school so far?' ", I suggested

_No, Edward. Now it is time for you to follow my lead!_

"Don't be silly", Alice laughed, "Bella doesn't mind my curiosity, right?"

"Well...", Bella hesitated, "There is not much to tell. He lives near First Beach, at La Push. He's one year younger than me and he likes cars..."

Bella rolled her eyes at the last word. Clearly she did not share her boyfriend's interest for automobiles.

"And how did you two meet?", Alice wondered

"Our dads have been friends for a long time. We sort of grew up together. Well during the summers anyway, when I'd spend time with Char - my dad here. Jake was the only person around and the only person I liked. Then the hormones kicked in and well, we sort of became an item like that.", Bella explained

"Wow, and you have been together for three years?", Alice pressed.

Alice _was_ really overdoing it.

"I guess. I mean, we did not see each other _that_ much. Mostly during holidays, although Jake was never a fan of Phoenix, so he did not came out often. But now that I am here, I guess things will change...", Bella told her.

I refrained from speaking and all I did was listen. Listen to Bella's answers. There was something wrong with them. They sounded....flat. I could not hear love or affection in her voice, or see even the slightest hint of a smile, when she called him "Jake".

Thought I hated the familiarity of nicknaming him. There was an intimacy to it, that I did not want them to have.

"Well, he must be very happy you moved here", Alice smiled.

"He seems to be.", Bella shrugged.

Her indifference - and my apparent jealousy -sparked something in me...

"And what about you? Are you just as happy to be here with him?", I mused, "I mean, is he on your 'pros' or 'cons'- list?"

Silence. _Again._

Bella just glanced at me. For a moment it felt like the room was about to spin. None of the other students, nor Alice existed. All the universe existed of were Bella and me , gazing at each other in some sort of electric stare-off. Neither of us were going to back down. Not Bella, her eyes wary - seemingly debating if she should be mad at me or answer the question honestly. And I wasn't going to give in either. I was desperate for her to answer me.

To be fair, I was out of line. Very much so. But I could not help it. This girl held all of my attention captive and when it came to her feelings, I just needed one small glimpse into her mind.

_Ah, Edward! Don't ruin it....._ Alice warned

Alice was right, of course. The question wasn't very suitable. Asking her this in a crowded room, was wrong. That did not mean I wasn't curious though. For a small moment I debated whether or not I should back down and be polite or press on and be selfish.

I wanted to do the latter...

But I chose the first. And so I held my hand up to stop Bella from answering, just as she was about to.

"I am sorry. That was out of line. So, what _is_ your favourite colour?", I teased, hoping to lighten the moment.

Bella smiled in relief at this, but I could see a hint of anger still flickering in her eyes.

"It varies from day to day", she told me

"And the colour of the day is...", I wondered

"I feel like it's cream white today", Bella mused.

Cream white. Like her beautiful translucent skin...

"Ok, that's great. So, listen Bella, how about you and me have a little study group after school", Alice suggested bluntly

I gave Alice a disapproving look and shook my head slightly, too subtle for Bella to pick up on. My sister was going way too fast again. Then again, I had asked her out minutes after I met her. So who was rushing here? Plus, if Bella said yes, _I_ could see her again too...

_Don't even look at me like that. Remember, this is for your benefit too. Though there will be studying, Edward. And some fun girly things perhaps. Bella could use some nail polish...hmm, I have some great lipsticks I could try on her and_...Alice got lost in her own thoughts for a small minute.

Ugh, Bella should not have to come over to our house merely to play guinea pig for Alice. And also, I was not sure what the reaction of our other family members would be. Bringing a human to the house. That was definitely a first.

Bella looked at me before answering Alice. I kept my face neutral. I did not want her to think I had anything to do with my sister's invitation.

"What would we be studying? We do not have any of the same classes", Bella pointed out.

"You got that assignment for Government right? I did it last semester and I could help.", Alice offered.

"What about your own homework", Bella wondered.

"I had a free period too, before lunch, so I am already done.", Alice covered, "So, will you come over?", she beamed

"You are not going to take no for an answer, are you?", Bella concluded.

"Nope. So, I'll wait by your truck after final period. You'll need directions to get to my house", Alice explained.

"Alright, I guess I am overpowered here. ", Bella muttered.

Yes. She had no idea that she was being overpowered by a vampire girl with the spunk of an entire cheerleading team though...

_Well, what do you know, she didn't turn *me* down_, Alice teased silently

"It'll be fun", Alice assured her smilingly.

Then the bell rang and lunch was over. It had only been yesterday since I had wanted to stop my sister in her tracks to go and introduce herself to Bella and now she had invited Bella over and with success too. I should have been more reluctant about all this, knowing it could present risks, not to mention how Alice could easily scare Bella away with her enthusiasm, but I started to like the idea of having Bella come over.

Biology and Spanish passed in a hurry. Bella and I barely spoke during our root onion tip- lab, probably because she was still a bit angry about the way I had sprung my inappropriate question on her during lunch. More than once I wanted to ask her, if she was in fact mad, but I decided to let it pass.

After school, I met up with Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. All three they had heard about Alice's study plans and they weren't for it. Because Alice had to ride with Bella to point the way to our house, I got most of the hesitance and complaints my siblings had with the idea of a human entering our house.

"This is insane. It's all fun and games to see Alice want to make friends at school, but to bring one home!! Why can't she just visit Tanya and the other sisters in Denali, they are friends too", Rosalie complained angrily, "Now we have to pretend at the house for a few hours. I doubt we even have something eatable to present this girl with"

"Maybe she likes mountain lion or grizzly", Emmett joked

Jasper remained rather quiet, but I knew what he was musing on.

_It's odd, how it turns out to be this one girl who actually seems to want to be friends with Alice. Most humans tend to shy away from her eagerness, but not Bella Swan.._

"And what do we tell Esme and Carlisle. They might not be prepared..", Rosalie continued

"I am sure Alice called the house or perhaps even announced it this morning", I said, "Knowing her, she has probably been baking cookies or something during the night...I am sure she has got everything covered..."

"That does not make it less dangerous. Nor less irritable.", Rosalie snapped

"Rose, relax. We'll go hunting up north...that way you don't have to pretend and be all nasty and savage", Emmett grinned

_And maybe we can get all nasty and savage together, _he added silently

"Thanks for that Emmett", I shot at him wryly, "Just what I needed to hear"

"Sorry, bro. Sometimes I forget you pick up on these things..", he laughed

"Maybe I should go with you guys..", Jasper suggested, opening his mouth for the first time since we left school.

"Maybe you should. Sorry, Emm...no savage sex for you", I teased.

"That's what you think about...", Rosalie reacted as she punched Emmett in the chest, "Emmett, don't you know, he hears all these things. I don't want Edward to know all that.."

"Trust me, I don't enjoy it one bit..", I assured her.

We arrived at the house then and my siblings disappeared into the forest to head up north for the hunt. They did not feel like pretending to be human for Bella's sake.

I went inside and found the living room empty. I could hear some humming coming from the kitchen though.

There I found my vampire mother, carefully pulling out some fine china out of a cupboard onto a tray. On the stove we never used was a kettle boiling water.

On the tray there was a plate with a variety of what appeared to be cookies.

Yes, Alice had made sure Esme had been informed.

"Isn't it wonderful, Alice finally made a friend", she beamed

"You don't mind it's a human girl. That's not exactly common..", I pointed out.

"Lets not be prejudice, Edward dear, if Alice likes this girl, so should we", Esme said

Oh, I liked her alright. Little did my mother know, about _how much_ I liked her...

"Mom, Bella Swan is a nice girl, but she is about to enter a house full of vampires", I said.

"We have a humane nature", my mother pointed out, "And if Alice befriends someone we'll support that. Besides, I was inclined to believe you had plans to invite Bella over yourself. At least that's what Alice said "

"She couldn't make it yesterday", I said wryly, the memory of her rejection and the meeting with Jacob still fresh in my mind.

"Well, she's here now. Smell that..very floral..", Esme smiled as she headed for the living room.

I remained in the kitchen, but I could hear my mother's sincerity ring through as she welcomed Bella into our home.

"You must be Bella, I hope you like tea.."

Esme spend a few minutes talking to Bella, inquiring how she liked Forks compared to Phoenix, exploiting the opportunity to act like a proper mother. Then I could hear the girls going up stairs.

Esme re-entered the kitchen. She was grinning.

"What a sweet girl. Chief Swan must be very proud", she smiled

"Did she like your tea. Did Alice have a cup..", I teased, knowing my sister would have to pay for her need to have a human friend, by eating and drinking - and then later on choking up anything she'd put in her mouth - to keep up appearances.

"Be nice. Apart from the human cuisine, this 'pretending' is not a bad thing Edward, it distinguishes us from savage beasts", Esme pointed out.

"True. Well, I better get upstairs. Plenty of homework to do..", I lied casually

"No spying on the girls, they are studying", Esme warned me with a smile.

My room was on the top floor of the house and Alice's was on the floor below, exactly situated under mine. Stalking my sister's room would have been far too obvious, so I stalked right past her door and made way up the stairs. I was eager to hear what they were talking about, but it only seemed to be about trivial things, like school and Charlie.

Nothing about Jacob. _Or myself._

I put on some music and went to lay on my large black leather sofa with my eyes closed. I tried to focus on the soft tunes coming from the speakers, but I didn't manage that for long. There was no homework to do, I could keep up with my classes easily since I had studied most of the curriculum long before any of my teachers had. Instead I could use all my time to muse on Bella.

If I concentrated really well, I could hear a thudding heart come from a room below mine; Alice's room. It was soothing in a way. But then, as I focussed on it longer, I could hear the drumming heart move closer into my range of hearing. Closer and closer....

Until...

"Claire De Lune?", a familiar voice called from the hall. The heart beat I had been following had sped up a bit and boomed in my ears now, leaving an echo bouncing off my own silent heart.

Bella casually leaned against the door post, waiting for me to invite her in.

"You know Debussy?", I asked in surprise, as I sat up straight and motioned with my finger for her to come in.

Bella walked into the room. "Should I be insulted by that hint of surprise in your voice?"she teased as she gazed around the room to take everything in.

"I guess I am under the assumption that most young people don't know nor like classical music", I smiled in apology

"I am not like most young people, Bella said firmly

"No, you are not", I agreed softly

She looked at me and I smiled. This - of course - made her blush immediatedly.

"Well, uh....I like your room. You must be a music fan", she said as she pointed to the stacks of CD's piled up around my room. " But...I see no bed?", Bella concluded , one eyebrow raised.

Of course, this was sort of a slip up. Alice could stack the house with food and force us to eat it. But this was something she had not been prepared for. Alice did have a bed in her room - not because she needed it, none of us needed sleep - but because she thought the white large double sized bed with the soft pink ruffled sheets looked 'pretty'. Rosalie and Emmett had a bed too and we all knew what went down on it, as Emmett liked to call it, but I only had a large black leather sofa. No bed.

"The sofa is big enough to sleep on", I smiled sheepishly

"It does not look very comfortable. I'd probably fall off alot ", Bella grinned

"Come and try it for yourself", I invited with a smile as I patted the spot next to me

Bella gave me a shy glance and then joined me on the sofa.

"And, your verdict, ma'am?", I teased

"It's not bad. But wouldn't you rather have a bed..", she wondered

"I don't need much sleep, so this works fine", I assured her.

At least that was only a half - lie.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, both enjoying the final tones of Debussy's Claire de Lune.

"About before, I should not have done that", I told her sincerely, breaking the silence between us.

"No, you shouldn't have", Bella agreed wryly

"Will you accept my apology?", I smiled softly

"It depends, are you planning on ambushing me like that again?", Bella asked, surpressing a small smile.

"Not in public..", I assured her teasingly.

I could not be sure if I wouldn't press for a glimpse of her thoughts when alone with her again, so I could not make a full promise on it.

"Hmm, well that's something.", Bella muttered

"Will you answer my question though..?", I asked, knowing now that she brought on the subject, I might get an answer. Still so eager to know my competition.

Bella sighed. "What do you want to know? Am I happy to be here? In ways I am. In others I am not. I miss my mother. But I am glad my dad is happy I am here", she told me

"And Jacob?", I pressed

"I told you, he seems happy I am here too. That's good.", Bella said.

"What about you? Are you happy to be with him? ", I pressed, revisiting the question I had asked her during lunch.

This displeased Bella.

"Why do you care?", she snapped, "Whatever my feelings regarding moving here are, they are definitely none of your business! "

"Bella, I just....it's hard to...I guess I don't like the idea of you being miserable here. But you are right. I have no right to press you on the issue. Please forgive me my rudeness..", I pleaded, giving her a small smile in encouragement.

This worked.

Bella's voice grew soft again. "I'll forgive you. But only if you answer a question of mine", she added.

Hmm, what could it be that she wanted to know?

"Seems fair...", I told her, "What do you want to know?"

"Alright, this is embarrassing, but still....remember how you said the girls at school do not interest you one bit.....", she started

Oh, I remembered that. Foot in mouth and what not. Not my best move.

"...so does that include me?", Bella wondered shyly.

Well, that was surely an interesting question. As well as a confusing one. What did she expect me to say. Why would it even matter to her...If it was none of my business how she felt, should it be any of hers what my feelings were? I'd gladly make it her business, that was for sure.

I smiled at her in reassurance.

"No. _You_ very much interest me", I murmured softly as I stared into her eyes.

Bella's eyes grew wide as she took in my answer. Her cheeks stained red and for a moment her breathing staggered.

"So, Jessica was right", she mumbled to herself in disbelief...

"Yes, she was. Look Bella, you're not like any of the girls here. Please don't think you are. Because you are so much more..."

The truth was, I had no idea of knowing if she was 'so much more'. So far, I had been given very few glimpses into her character and all I could base my assessment on, were the few things I did know. And most of the things I thought I knew, were biased because of my romantic feelings for her.

Bella continued to blush. And then something flashed in her eyes...

"What do you mean 'yes she was'. Did you talk to Jessica?, Bella asked

Oops. I had just slipped up. Again. I could not know what Jessica was right about. After all, technically I had no idea they had a conversation. My special way of eavesdropping would probably not go down well with Bella.

"Rumors are easily spread here, I am afraid.", I covered quickly

"Edward, look...It's nice that you like me. But I am with Jake and...well...you know", Bella said

I knew little. All I knew was that I liked her beyond reason and that I hated the guy she was with. Perhaps also beyond reason. And right now, she was sitting so close to me and for a moment I feared I'd never get the chance to be clear about my feelings again. And so I let the words flow freely.

"I know..? _What_ do I know, Bella. I am sorry, but so far I haven't seen one reason, one gesture indicating you love this guy. But... if you can assure me you don't like me back, than I'll leave you alone...", I told her.

And suddenly our conversation, merely initiated for me to apologize, not to ambush her again, turned into some sort of declaration. I was no better than any random human, trying to trick Bella's feelings out of her, pushing her like this. I had never played this - almost manipulative - games before and now I was eagerly doing it. It was shameless.

But could I do it, stay away from her, if she assured me right now that she was not interested?

Wasn't this like gravity? Would it not be inevitable for me to be drawn to her constantly. It felt that way, at least.

"Edward, I....I have a boyfriend...", Bella murmured

"Not what I asked..", I whispered as I leaned in closer to her.

I softly traced her lips with my finger, the heat coming off her electrifying me. She shivered at my touch and for a moment I wondered if that was because of my cold hands or because she enjoyed it.

"Bella.....", I mused as my fingers softly stroked her scarlett cheeks.

Seducing a girl who was taken. Not a very dignified move. But all was fair in love and war....even if I had no clear idea of what I was doing...

Bella was breathing heavier now and more importantly... she did not stop me...

"Tell me you don't feel it....", I whispered in her ear as I smelled the glorious fragrance of her skin.

"Edward....", Bella murmured...

I took her face in my hands and gazed into her eyes....

"Tell me...", I pressed,.."Tell me you want me to stop. Tell me you don't feel a thing. Tell me you don't like me. Say it and I'll leave you alone.."

Hmm, leave _her _alone. She had been the one to come to _my_ room. Surely that had meant something...

And she still did not stop me...

Bella just stared back, her heart thudding loudly and unsteadily. She tried to focus on her breathing, but failed.

"Edward....I...have...a....."

I did not let her finish and pressed my cold lips onto hers. For a moment she hesistated, but then her full lips started wrestling mine. The coolness of my lips did not seem to bother her, although they were rapidly smoldering under her warm red ones. She pulled me closer to her with one hand, leaving the other free to ruffle through my hair. Her lips were demanding, stealing all my attention, freeing these long-buried yearnings. In all my existence I had never been kissed and I had never kissed someone. But somehow this felt natural. Like I had kissed Bella many times before. Like our lips were designed to match. Fire and ice, creating delicate wonderful sparks.

Time froze. The electricity consumed me but somehow I knew I had to pull away. Kissing Bella was one thing, but if I didn't stop our lips from consuming one another completely, things would get far more complicated. I felt Bella's tongue slid against my lips and that was my cue. As much as I wanted to answer that gesture, I knew that my ice cold tongue would probably feel a whole lot worse than my cool lips. Not to mention my rather sharp teeth. I really did not want to explain that.

With little to no force, I gently pushed Bella away from me.

Her breathing was staggered, uneven. As was mine. I had never felt any kind of heaven, but this had to surely be it. I finally understood Emmett and his perverted longings that had always annoyed me. I was certainly feeling some lust myself.

But above all, I felt love. This all consuming overpowering love for the girl sitting next to me. I had wanted her and now I loved her too. This kiss had sealed my fate. My entire being had been taken over by the arrival of - and longing to be with - Bella Swan. For any human it would be insane to know this after two days - although plenty of humans believed in love at first sight, for me it had been love at first smell - but it had settled in every part of my being, into the core of my existence. There would never be anyone but Bella Swan for me.

How or why that was, was something I could not assess properly yet. These past two days I had been acting on the primal urge, the need to be close to Bella. And now I had been. Closer than I had ever been to anyone else. That didn't mean there wasn't plenty more to uncover. I could not continue to trick these hints of what she could be thinking or feeling out of her by practically violating her like this, even if she liked it. That wasn't something that could build a foundation, it was nothing substantial.

"That was.....interesting", Bella commented, still slightly out of breath

I smiled.."I should once again tell you that I am sorry, but I am afraid it would not be a sincere apology.."

"For someone whose does not seem affected by girls whatsoever, you sure seem to chase after me...", Bella concluded, almost smugly

"I told you, _you_ interest me. Well, you did...until just now..", I told her

"And now, I don't anymore...", Bella wondered

Was there a hint of disappointment in her voice?

"Now...", I smiled, "now you mesmerize me. Overpower me. It's not merely interest anymore...So, can I assume from the enthusiasm in your kiss, you like me too"

"Edward, I...."

"Have a boyfriend, I know", I finished her sentence.

"You caught me off guard. I am sorry I responded to your kiss", she said

"You're sorry?", I asked

Bella sighed "Ok, I am not. But this is wrong. Jake's deserves better than me giving in to these strange feelings that I can't even explain right. I barely know you"

"So you admit to having feelings for me?", I concluded

Crazy feelings even. Well, going by the way she had kissed me, I was all for it.

"Edward, please. I am commited to Jacob, please respect that", Bella demanded

How could I? There were so many reasons to _not_ respect that. I did not trust Jacob. And I was in love with his girlfriend. Reasons enough to lose all respect for their relationship. But pressing on would drive her away. I felt tormented by the idea of having her go back to him. But now was not the time to get all possessive and demanding. Still, it stung. She was commited to him and that hurt.

"I am sure Alice is wondering where you are, you better head back to her room, before she comes barging in here..", I told her icily, unable to hide the pain from my voice.

"Edward....", Bella pleaded, "Can't we just be friends. I'd really like that", she smiled softly

There was remorse in her voice. I had known her for two days and yet she spoke my name like a lost whisper that was being released after it had been trapped on her lips for far too long.

Friends? Could I handle that? No, I couldn't. Well, not for long at least. It would only be a matter of time before I'd want to kiss her again. But if friendship would be all I'd get - for now - then shouldn't I take it and respect Bella's wishes to make it work with her boyfriend? If I did love her, than I'd want her to be happy.

"Friends", I mused aloud, "if that's what you prefer..."

For a moment, there was that 'room spinning' feeling again. She stared at me, I gazed back and her cheeks - almost back to ivory again - got spilled with a bright red. Without having to read her mind - not that I could anyway - I could ready aplenty in her eyes.

She didn't want to be friends. But she saw no other alternative right now.

I could at least respect that.

"Fine, Bella", I smiled, "Friends it is...."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: I have found that although I love writing from Edwards POV, some (future) chapters will work better from Bella's POV. So the next chapter will be a BPOV. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and sorry to have kept people waiting. I am juggling two stories here - and shockingly a life too :P - so it's not always easy to find a balance. Anyway, keep them coming!  
**

**As for this chapter and the kissing, I know it's soon and perhaps wrong, but I could not help myself. It's nice this Edward isn't so haunted by his own monster (yet :P) and rather wants Bella's love instead of her blood. Plus, still setting up some foundations here. **

**I promise the other Cullens will be more prominent in future chapters.  
**


	6. Dream Catcher

**CHAPTER 6: DREAM CATCHER**

I could have spend hours here, lying on the black leather sofa, securely in his arms. His fingers softly tracing my hair, my arms, my hands. Every time parts of our skin touched, it felt like we melted together. Despite the noticeable difference in our body temperatures. I had never felt so content. And loved.

I lifted my head to look at him and his burning eyes were intense with a combination of smoldering passion and a pure earnest love that made me heart speed up like I was running a marathon. I flashed him a smile and though I had no idea what it was that he saw in my eyes and made him react like this - quite possibly a reflection from what I had seen in his - but suddenly his lips crushed to mine with an urge I had never seen or felt before. And it was not before long that our lips started duelling an equal fight in which all seemed fair. I threw my arms around his neck and let my fingers run through his bronze hair. He pulled me closer to him and despite his cool body I felt overheated, like I was going to spontaneously combust. My lips were on fire already and I could barely breathe. My heart was hammering and I lost track of everything that made sense. I was lost and yet completely where I was supposed to be at the same time. It was as if we had been made for this. Our lips perfectly matching, wrestling like there was no tomorrow. Like this was the only kiss we'd ever have.

As his lips parted, I could feel his icy tongue trace my lips. I should have been surprised by the cold, but I wasn't. I could feel the heat coming of my body and somewhere deep inside something was burning and fastly reaching the surface.

I parted my lips to let his tongue in, inviting him with my own. As our tongues touched and tangled, bolts of electricity coursed through me. I grabbed him tighter and tighter, pressing my body against his, locking my legs around his waist. The soft sofa was indeed rather comfortable, like he had said before. As our tongues took over the game our lips had started, I tried to find the buttons of his shirt, yanking them open one by one. His chest was smooth and perfect, muscular but not ridiculously bulky. I traced down his stomach with one finger and although it felt like I was touching a stone in winter, my fingers burned. I could hear him moan. The sound was so delicious than I could not help but to echo it. He rolled us over, pulling me on top of him and I could feel one of his hands go under my shirt to softly trail along my spine. It made me shiver.

With _great pleasure_.

But to him, it seemed like a warning sign.

"Bella...I"

"Ssh, no talking. Too busy..."

He started to pull away, leaving my lips empty and the fire fading.

"Don't stop", I begged breathlessly

He chuckled as he stroked my cheek and softly traced my lips with his finger.

"Don't...just....kiss me again..", I pleaded

"Is that what you want?", he mused as he started to button up his shirt.

"Yes", I moaned, "please, don't do that", I caught his hands to stop him from covering up his chest, but he didn't allow me to unbutton the shirt again. His hands grabbed my wrists and he pulled me closer to him, just like I wanted him too. His cool lips pressed against my forehead and then briefly brushed against my lips. Just as I wanted to kiss him back with more force, he gently pulled me off him and rose from the sofa, walking towards the door...

There he turned, a mocking smile displayed on his face.."But Bella, surely friends don't kiss each other like that. What would your boyfriend think..", he wondered. He gave me a small smile and then he walked away.

"Edward!!", I called after him, wanting so desperately for him to return.

"Edward, come back!"

Then my eyes flew open.

_**1.00 AM.**_ The green neon display of my alarm clock told me it was too late to be awake and far too early to wake up.

Disappointment washed over me. I was in my own bed and not on the black leather - so temptingly inviting- sofa.

I tried to adjust to the darkness. The moon spred a small beam of light through my window and it gave my room an odd ghastly glow.

_It had been a dream. _No reality, no beautiful passion. Just a silent wish from my subconscience.

This made me angry. The sad part was, I wasn't angry because I was disgusted and puzzled by this dream or my own role in it - lusting seductress I had seemed to be.

I was pissed to have woken up.

_This_ should have disgusted me, since I just had an almost sex-dream about someone who wasn't my boyfriend. And I had not been chaste in my dream. Not one bit.

I was awake now, which was not preferable to the oblivion of sleep. For something that had just been a dream, it sure managed the adrenaline to rush through me.

It was my own fault, of course. Here I lay, trying desperately to make sense of all that was boiling inside. I had never felt so alert before. Like my nerves had picked up on something and were now sending bolts of electricity through my entire body. My skin suddenly felt sensitive to air. I was feeling warm and cold at the same time. Sweating and shivering from an invisible fever.

And now I could no longer sleep because my conscious decided to play me a slide-show of everything that had occured since I had moved here. The good and the bad.

Alot had happened in the past two days of school, though it almost felt like I had been there for years.

Yesterday, on my first day everyone had been all over me, wanting to know everything about me. This had been difficult to understand because I was in fact no newcomer. I had spend most of my summers here.

That did not change the fact I was the new girl. And new girl apparently meant _It-girl_ in Forks.

This was something I could barely relate to. Unless the "it" in "It-girl" referred to the scary clown from that Stephen King story.

Every one at Forks High had been welcoming, but I could not tell if that was because they actually liked me or because my father had the power to arrest them if they didn't. Of course, the fact he was the Chief of Police meant the entire population was aware of my arrival.

This was a problem for me because I hated attention. I wasn't exactly the most interesting person in the world and to be fair, I didn't quite understand the fascination people had with fresh blood. It probably had to do with the fact things didn't change often around here and an addition to the population meant news and excitement.

So up until my arrival at Forks High yesterday, I had hoped to go unnoticed but the moment I walked into my first class, I knew that hope had been idle. My fellow students were nice and eager to know all about me. I, of course was less thrilled to be in the spotlight. Still, most of the students and people I had met around town were nice, that I had to admit. Maybe it was my own fault. Maybe I needed better social skills. None of them meant real harm, it was all curiosity. But with me, there was just not much to tell. Nothing spicy at least.

_Or so I thought..._

I had tried to stay 'under the radar' but it wasn't before long when I realized and even got proof that I had failed miserably at it. Eric Yorkie and Mike Newton had taken it upon themselves to make me feel at home and in the process of doing this, they apparently had this little competition going who'd have the guts to ask me out first. Or so I had been told by Jessica Stanley. I could tell she was not so happy with this development.

This girl was clearly someone who gladly enjoyed attention and upheld a certain reputation around Forks High. She sort of reminded me of a walking info-board. Jessica knew everything about everyone and knew how to use that knowledge to her advantage. Personally, I did not care alot about other people's lives. Not because they could not be interesting, but because I just didn't want to pry. If people wanted to share, they would. If not, they should not have to.

This meant nothing to Jessica though. But...I could not be mad at her for making the mistake to becoming news myself.

Being new meant I was news. Enduring this was my own personal hell. Unfortunately the unspiciness of my life got a little flavour when it turned out I was the one person to get properly acquainted with a Cullen - or two. This was apparently 'breaking news' and I feared it could turn out be a hot topic for days to come.

At first I hadn't quite grasped how befriending some kids could be such a fixation. That was until Jessica and Angela Weber - who seemed not interested in gossip and just wanted to be nice - had given me the odd back-story on the Cullen family. All of them adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wive. They had moved down here two years ago from Alaska and kept to themselves. Apparently they were dating each other too. Twins Rosalie and Jasper Hale were together with siblings Emmett and Alice respectively. Jessica had found this creepy, Angela did not seem to have a problem with it. She understood they sort of wanted to keep to themselves. Still, it was weird to them how I had managed to actually speak to two of the Cullens on my first day. Like it was some sort of bizarre record I know held.

Granted, I had been surprised at Alice Cullen's enthusiasm as much as the other students. Jessica had called her a 'weirdo' but I liked how straightforward she was. So when she introduced herself to me after lunch yesterday, I had been startled - Alice seemed to be an 'in your face' person, though in a positive way - but I had assessed soon enough that I did like her and would not mind to be friends with her at all.

And I figured that if Alice and I were really becoming friends, I would learn more about the Cullens along the way. Our study/ hang out session had been fun - at least when I forced myself to concentrate on Alice and my books and not on the room above hers and what had taken place there - although Alice was more of a girly-girl than I had imagined beforehand. I had to reel her in when she mused on whether or not I needed make-up - not - and if maybe I should get french tips on my nails, -another big NO!- But all in all, I liked Alice. And although I had not known her long enough to possibly put some belief in my own conviction; I trusted her. Therefore, whatever the reasons were for all the mysteries surrounding the Cullens - some kids had spread the rumour the Cullens were part of an odd clan and were trying to recrute new members - I was certain that Alice would tell me if she felt the need to.

To be fair, my curiosity had been sparked. There were some weird things I had noticed. Like how the Cullens didn't seem to eat much or how gracefully they all moved - they were probably great at Gym- not to mention how Edward sometimes tilted his head; like he was listening in on conversations or sounds. It seemed unnatural, yet strangely normal at the same time.

Like when I had run into them yesterday at the mall. That seemed perfectly ordinary - well apart from the way my heart started to hammer loudly when Edward had spotted me and immediatedlt started to gaze at me with an extreme intensity, not to mention Jake's noticeable tension when I introduced them - just a brother and a sister shopping. In fact, the only strange thing about the occurence had been the fact that I had felt excitement run through me the moment I had spotted Edward. I had not been sure whether or not I should be bold and say hello and felt relieved when Alice had spotted us too and did not hesitate to come over.

Still, the run in had not been without some consequences. On the way back to my house, Jake had been quiet and tense. Clearly he had not been a fan of the Cullen siblings, despite the fact Alice had been pleasant and Edward had been..._polite?_

OK, Edward hadn't been as pleasant as Alice, but for his sister it seemed to be a natural thing. He had been reserved, but not unfriendly.

Jake had barely spoken to me at diner and later on, when we were doing home work. And strangely enough, I had been OK with that, not bothered by it one bit.

I had liked the quiet since it gave me plenty of space to do my homework and occasionally - shamefully - drift off into inappropriate day dreams about Edward and the puzzle of mystery he presented me with.

Because he was a mystery. He was not like other guys. Now I knew few guys; Jake and the new ones at school being my only material to compare - I did not count Jake's La Push friends since I did not know them well enough to judge them - but Edward was definitely one easily standing out. There was so much about him to discover and although it was ridiculous to even entertain such thoughts - I had a boyfriend and it was a bad thing I needed to remind myself of this all the time now - but I could not help but feel a new wave of excitement run through me at the idea that if we'd become friends, like I had suggested than I could spend time getting to know him.

I sighed at my own obsession as I stared around my room in the dark. Ever since I had locked eyes with him at the cafeteria yesterday, my thoughts kept leading back to the youngest Cullen. And now my dreams too.

_Edward._

Jessica had gladly provided me with an interesting warning on him. He did not date. Though she did not admit to it, I figured she had tried to get him to go out and he had declined.

Of course, he had told me this himself. None of the girls at school held any interest for him. Except for me, it seemed.

Initially, when Jessica told me, I had wondered why she had assumed I'd care. Sure, I had noticed all the Cullens - and yes Edward in particular - right away, but who would not. They all looked stunning, like godlike statues who had come to life. Their skin was smooth like glass and pale-white. It made their eyes pop out like deep black marbles. Anyone would take them in, those darn kids with their impeccable luck in the gene-selection department.

Now, after two days of day dreams and night dreams, I could no longer hide behind _their _beauty. It was _my_ obsession now. Without any excuses.

_**1.15 AM**_. Still no return to the safety of sleep. Getting up at 7.00 AM was going to get tough.

Everytime I closed my eyes, I saw his face. A face I should not even be thinking about. Because when I did allow myself to think about Edward - and I granted myself this indulgence far too much - I could not help but think about what had taken place this afternoon, the intensity of it immediatedly bringing back a blush on my cheeks and this strangely overwhelming feeling inside.

_Edward._ His name hadn't been part of my inner-vocabulary up until two days ago. Now, it was like his presence upheld everything. Including my night time.

My own fault, of course. More than once I had let my eyes wander to examine his flawless face and nicely toned body - from what I could tell, anyway. And now, lying here in the dark, I felt like reprimanding myself for such shallow behavour. Of course, yesterday, when I had first seen him - ogling at him like a fool - I could have never imagined, I'd end up kissing him like I had today.

And having that kissing on a sexy repeat during the night.

Now, I had little experience with guys, Jake was my first boyfriend and strangely enough we were still at second base on the playing reason behind that was quite simple; it had never felt like the right time. Plus, since we used to live thousands of miles apart, it did not really seem appropriate to throw in some quickies. But my own personal truth was; as much as I enjoyed my time with Jake, I knew this was more a thing out of convenience than anything else.

And I knew one other thing for sure.

In the three years Jake and I were together, I had yet to dream about him like that.

I had yet to kiss him like that. Even my real kiss with Edward - quite tame compared to the kissing in my dream, my subconscience was raunchier than I had imagined it to be - had been more passionate than anything Jake and I had ever done.

And I was quite certain we never would. Especially not now since I had kisses to compare.

And yes, that made me a bad person. Or a realistic one, perhaps. I cared for Jake out of familiarity - we grew up together - and he knew everything about me, so it was safe to be with him. I knew he cared for me, but I wasn't sure of the depth of his feelings. We never talked about that. We just hung out, spending our time cuddling or making out, mostly when my father wasn't around. When he was, we acted like brother and sister mostly and sadly enough I felt more comfortable during those times than when Jake and I were alone. I sometimes felt like Jake expected things of me. Things I wasn't ready to give. Not to him at least. I seemed to have no problem with giving my all when it was Edward.

I suppose I really was a bad person. A good person would not stay with someone, knowing it wasn't a hundred percent right. But, until today, I had not even known the difference between staying with someone out of familiarity or because it was a safe haven and finding someone new that was intriguing enough to start believing in these odd overpowering feelings.

_Feelings._ I used to shudder at the idea of getting all gooey with a guy and despised girls who did. But now in less than two days, something within me had been awakened. I was one of those love struck fools now.

Yesterday in Biology, during the dissection of cow-eyes no less, I had felt like my face had been permanently on fire. Like I was having a fever. Because every time Edward Cullen looked at me or spoke to me, my cheeks seemed to respond in a way to surely embarrass me by turning a bright red. And I was certain he noticed this.

And even if he didn't, he'd certainly notice how I'd become a mumbling fool, unable to talk to him coherently without an enormous amount of effort on my part. And finally, there was my heart, which fastened everytime he stared at me and the way there was just this weird electricity between us, appearing out of nowhere. There was no logical explanation for it and this unnerved me as much as it pleased me. Or maybe that was why it unnerved me.

Was this what they called 'love at first sight' and if so, should I enjoy the knowledge of that? I had a boyfriend and I was not the cheating type. Of course, I had already crossed that line by kissing this guy I barely knew. What had I been doing at the Cullen house anyway? I was supposed to come over and study and yet it took me no time at all to get distracted and go and search for Edward. And yes, I had kissed him back in full force.

But was this love? Or lust? Were my rigid hormones finally kicking in, because Edward Cullen was so gorgeous. Or because of the way he looked at me, making me feel gorgeous too. Was it that I kind of liked the idea that I was the only girl he paid any attention to? Was there more underneath the surface. Things we had yet to find out about one another. I would not be surprised if this was indeed the case. That my excitement to unveil the mysteries of Edward Cullen was genuine because there was in fact so much more that could hold our interest for one another other than this physical desire we both seemed to feel.

Still, why would any of that matter to me, when I had a boyfriend? Rationally, it should not matter at all. I should have pushed Edward away, when he had put his lips on mine. I should have slapped him even and stalked right out of his room. That would have been the right thing to do.

But instead, the moment our lips had touched, the moment I got over the surprise of this, I had more than eagerly kissed him back. And although I had little material to compare - Jake had been the only one; our kisses were familiar; like routine so I could not be sure - deep down I suspected that this was probably the best kiss I'd ever get. The most passionate kiss.

_The most perfect kiss._

And it was definitely a bad thing to believe in that assumption. Because it was naive and wrong. Also, it made me long for more of those kisses.

From Edward.

Momentarily I felt glum at the idea my dream had been just that.

_A dream._

I longed for it to be real. A strange aching burned inside me now.

An emptiness that felt oddly inappropriate and yet so overwhelming and unstoppable. To push down this depressing feeling, I tried to focus on what school would be like in the morning. Would Edward talk to me? Or ignore me for both our goods.

After all, I had asked him if we could be friends. An innocent request with heavy-hearted consequences. He had made pretty clear he wanted more. I wondered why he had agreed on being friends. Was that for my benefit?

Why had I even suggested it? Would it not be better if he did ignore me? Or if I ignored him and focussed on my relationship with Jake.

That's what I should be focussing on.

_On Jake._ But my mind kept finding loopholes to spring Edward on me.

How was I ever going to be friends with him? It wasn't even what I had wanted. And if he did not want that either, than things were only going to get more complicated.

My dream gave perfect proof of that. Even subconsciously my rational side had managed to channel a warning. In the form of a reminder.

_"But Bella, surely friends don't kiss each other like that. What would your boyfriend think.." _Edward's words from my dream echoed through my mind.

If Jake would find out, he'd probably not only be unhappy but also furious.

_That_ could present itself to be a serious problem. And I would be the cause of it.

I sighed in the dark. I hadn't moved here for all this drama. For blushing and mumbling. For sleepless nights and fastly beating hearts. For explicit dreams I never wanted to end.

_**1.30 AM.**_ I stared at the ceiling, hoping the monotonity would help me close my eyes to find some dreamless sleep.

It didn't do much, since the rush of my dream was still pulsing through my body. I thought about the realness of Edward's cool lips and the iciness of his tongue. That last part I must have subconsciously made up, since our tongues had never touched. I remembered his lips though, smooth and cold as they had been. Like he had rubbed them with an icecube. Like kissing snow. And yet, so warm, so scorching.

Still, the coldness of his lips and his hands, as they had held my face, fascinated me.

_Frustrated_ me.

Fascination, because I wondered how bad someone's circulation would have to be, for their body to be that cold.

And frustration because I missed those hands.

_Those lips._

I shut my eyes and prayed to fall asleep soon.

Not to get some much needed rest. I wanted to silence the feelings of loneliness that I felt here in the dark.

I wanted to return to my dream. To the unbareable level of passion that I had felt.

To the way it had felt to be wrapped up in his arms on that sofa.

I could almost feel the love seeping through the dim memory of the dream.

Because as insane as it was, I knew my subconscious had shown me more than some teenage lust gone wild. That had just been something on the surface.

Underneath, it had been clear from the moment our eyes had locked in the cafeteria.

For some unphantomable reason, I was supposed to - _nay_, meant to - love Edward Cullen.

And despite how unbelievable that seemed, it made sense to me.

I only had to figure out _why_.

And mostly,_ how_.

How could I be with Edward, when I was with Jake. Surely my moral compass was battered, because it made no sense that I was disregarding my boyfriend almost easily.

There was truly no excuse for that.

**_1.45 AM_** My eyes felt droopy and I felt relief at the idea that I was about to sink into oblivion again. I would deal with these worries in the morning.

_Morning. _

When I'd see _Edward _again.

I don't know when my subconscious kicked in and took over, but I faintly remembered how my heart picked up its pace when I found myself on the black sofa again and Edward stood in the doorway, still smiling....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright, some Bella POV. Hopefully this will give some insight into her feelings for Edward. I have tried to make her a bit less insecure and a bit more reflective on her own behavour and not make her completely like Book!Bella. I will occasionally do a BPOV when the story asks for it and perhaps even some of the other characters-POV too. But main focus will be the EPOV's.**

**Please review, especially this chapter, since this is my first Bella POV :P**

**Thanks a bunch for all your reviews so far :)**


	7. Friends

**CHAPTER 7: FRIENDS**

_Friends._

It was not exactly something a guy in love enjoyed hearing. I knew there was no alternative; no choice but to accept that Bella had a boyfriend.

_For now._

The good part about this pact of friendship was that I at least got the chance to be around Bella without using Alice as an excuse. After all, friends could spend time together. Bella could not protest that.

With this in mind, I had formed a plan to pick Bella up for school that morning. I had conjured it up during the night, when I had listened to Claire de Lune over and over, so eager to remember the kiss that had followed the song.

Of course, when morning came and I had been eager to head out and leave my siblings to take Rosalie's BMW or Emmett's jeep, I soon found out that Alice would not have any of this.

She slid into the Volvo and gave me a stern look before she rolled her eyes at me.

_Like I would let you pick her up alone_.

Right. She would rather torture me endlessly, like the annoying - but lovable - tiny sister she was. And that was why she was sitting next to me, as I parked my silver Volvo against the curb in front of Bella's house. I had rather been there alone, but I knew Alice did genuinly like Bella and perhaps Bella would not be as reluctant to catch a ride with me if Alice was there too.

"You think she'll mind that we're picking her up without any warning", I wondered.

"She would have minded if it were you alone, but since she loves me, I think she'll be alright with it.", Alice teased

"Should we wait until she comes outside or should I honk?", I asked indecisively

"Wow, someone is having a hard time making up his mind today", Alice noticed, "Well, I am not going to wait for that; I'll just knock on her door"

Before Alice had the opportunity to get out of the car, Bella opened the door and stepped out. For a brief moment she stared into our direction in bemusement, but then a wide grin spread on her face and she walked straight past her truck to our car.

Alice jumped out to greet her, as she opened the back door to slide in.

"Good morning, Bella. You go sit in the front..", Alice encouraged

Bella paused for a moment and then sat down next to me on the passenger seat.

As she shut the door, a breeze of air reached my nostrils. Her scent hit me hard and wrapped itself around me seductively. I could feel desire burning inside me and I longed to kiss her. Then she turned to face me; her chocolate brown eyes pierced right through and bored themself into my soul.

"Good morning", she said with a smile playing on her lips.

_Oh, yes._ Being friends was going to be as difficult as I had anticipated it to be. That smile was enough to drive me mad. Her flushed cheeks begged to be caressed. Her soft red lips to be kissed. I took a deep breath to bring myself back to reality.

"Good morning", I said conversationally, "I hope you don't mind this last minute carpool-arrangement, but we were in the neighborhood", I smiled

"Hey, you're saving me mileage", Bella joked.

"So, Bella, did you have a nice night?", Alice chirped

It only lasted some small seconds, but before Bella answered her eyes flickered to mine. The effect my gazing still had on her cheeks was expected and I also knew her lips would curl up in a smile but what caught me off guard was the intensity of her stare. Her eyes bored into mine again. It was as if she could easily read all the things that were on my mind, because they were on hers as well. Odd feelings boiled up from the pit of my stomach.

I could not read her mind as well as it felt like she could read mine, but I got close enough. Whatever happened to her during the night, it had something to do with _me_.

I liked that far more than a proclaimed 'friend' would.

"It wasn't so bad, but nothing spectacular", Bella told Alice, as she tear herself away from my staring to gaze outside.

"Did you spend time with Jacob?", Alice wondered

_Fantastic._ The last thing I wanted to be brought into friendly conversation was that guy. Why was my sister so determined to torment me.

I could not stop myself from letting out a low growl, knowing Alice would hear it perfectly.

_Oh, scary_ Alice silently thought and I saw her roll her eyes in the rear-view mirror.

"No, he did not come over", Bella told her.

I tried to make sense of the way she said that - the emotion behind it - but I couldn't make anything of it. If I didn't know better - though perhaps I truly didn't - I'd say she looked relieved. Like she was happy to have spend her night without him.

"That's too bad", Alice stated

_Not really_, I thought. In fact, I was quite content with the idea that she hadn't seen him at all yesterday.

We had arrived at school by now and Bella seemed pleased to be escaping Alice's questions about Jacob.

As we entered the hallway, people looked at the three of us. I tried to tune all of their thoughts out, but I could not escape the gist of what most students were thinking. There were some students who envied her, including Jessica Stanley. Her thoughts were filled with a combination of hormonal lust and a spitefulness directed at Bella that made me want to shake her. My little game yesterday hadn't really worked after all.

Mike Newton shot me a dark glance and I could not help but smirk at him. He was silently wishing it was him walking down this hallway with Bella and getting approving looks from his fellow-students. He also wished I'd just go away. Well, that feeling was mutual.

Then there were students who considered Bella to be either very brave or very stupid to be hanging out with those freaky Cullens.

I could not help but agree with those assessments - she was both brave and stupid, since she had no idea the kind of people she was truly hanging with - but I for one was happy Bella wanted to be around me. And my sister.

"Well, I am off to find Jasper. I think he'll be waiting for me outside of class. I'll see you at lunch", Alice winked.

She waved at Bella and stuck out her tongue at me.

_Be nice, Edward. I think she had a rough night. Your fault._

Hmm, it appeared I had been right. For some reason I had managed to affect Bella during her night. But what did my sister mean with 'rough night' and how was that my fault? That was not entirely what I had expected to hear. How was I responsible for her night being rough? I wanted to sift through my sister's thoughts to find an answer but she kept her focus on finding Jasper and pretty soon she was too far out of sight to make anything of what she was thinking.

Bella's night had been rough. I looked her over and naturally her eyes met mine immediatedly. The brown of her eyes looked almost muddy today, instead of blazingly golden and sparkly like they usually looked. She did seem tired. _Or_ sick. I felt instantly worried. So I decided to share that worry.

"You look tired..", I said

How could _that_ be my fault, I wondered.

"Yeah, I did not sleep so well..", Bella confessed as we walked to her first class.

"I am sorry about that. What happened?", I asked her

We halted in front of the classroom. First period Government.

"We all have bad nights sometimes, right? I am surprised you look so fresh every morning considering you only have a sofa to sleep on. Don't tell me you have never fallen off", Bella teased

"Never", I smiled, "Of course I prefer using my sofa for other things, like I demonstrated yesterday afternoon", I winked

That wasn't even a lie. I didn't use my sofa for sleeping.

As soon as the words had left my mouth I regretted them as much as I secretly liked thinking about them and speaking them aloud. I could not help but enjoy flirting with Bella and the memory of her sweet warm full lips on mine, made me smile widely at her.

"Edward, I thought we had a deal..", Bella said in mock seriousness, trying to supress a smile.

Ok, so she didn't mind my reminder. That was good. Maybe flirting was allowed? I could work with that.

"Hey, _you_ brought up my sofa...", I reminded her softly.

"I know...", Bella frowned, displaying that crease between her eyebrows. "Look, I better get inside..."

Before I could speak she walked through the door. Just as I wanted to turn around and make way to my own class, I heard her voice behind me.

"You'll save me a seat at lunch, right?", she smiled

I turned and grinned. "Sure thing......buddy"

She rolled her eyes at that last word and then flashed me a smile, before she walked back into her class.

Morning passed quicker than I had expected. I found it hard to concentrate on my classes - not just because there was nothing new in them - mostly because I kept musing on Bella's look when she had mentioned my sofa. Of course, when I thought about my sofa, my mind would instantly flash to what happened on that sofa, demanding all my concentration to let myself linger in the memory.

Like a vicious - but welcome - circle, my mind would twist and turn around the kiss Bella and I had shared and her reasons for bringing my sofa into our conversation about her sleepless night earlier. She had seemed annoyed with herself, like she hated the fact she had brought it up in the first place. I remembered what Alice had said.

_I think she had a rough night. Your fault._

Had she been sleeping badly because of what happened in the afternoon? If that were the case it should bother me more than it did, since I'd hate for her to lose sleep she probably needed, fragile as she was.

But on the other hand, if I was the reason she could not sleep, than our kiss must have had some effect on her. I could not be bothered with that.

In fact, if it kept her away from Jacob, I was all for it.

By the time the bell rang to annouce lunch I was rather giddy. It was still a new and almost shameful feeling to me - I felt so juvenile and teenage-like now - the idea of seeing Bella made me strangely happy.

Alice was already waiting in the cafeteria with two trays of food. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were seated seperately from us again. I wondered how people would react if Bella sat with the entire Cullen family. It would have most students staring at us, I was sure. Not to mention how it would make my other siblings feel. Rosalie would hate it, Jasper would be uncomfortable and Emmett would make Bella the receiving end of misplaced sex-jokes. She'd be safer sitting at Mike Newton's table.

"Bella isn't here yet", Alice stated as I pulled out a chair and sat down.

"I can see that", I mocked.

"Behave, Edward. And eat. She's going to notice if you don't", Alice warned

Bella approached us and pulled out a chair. She dumped her bag on the floor as she sat down.

"Wow, that may very well have been the most boring free-period I have ever had", she sighed

I grimaced at Alice, who flashed me a small grin.

_Ah, did I forget to mention Mr Mason is still sick. My bad. _

"Oh, if only I had known, I could have kept you company", Alice smiled

"That's okay, I spend it in the library. At least I finished all my home work for the rest of the week", Bella said

"That's good. It means you could come over tonight for movie night.", Alice beamed

_And don't you dare lure her into your room again_, Alice silently warned me.

Lure her into my room? She had been the one walking into my room, without any kind of announcement. Her idea. Not mine. Not that I had objected.

"Alice, I can't. Not tonight", Bella told her her eyes narrowing, like she was supressing something bad.

"Oh, I _see_. Perhaps tomorrow night then", Alice suggested

"Yeah, maybe.", Bella mumbled.

We sat in silence for a minute and I tried to catch Alice's attention. I noticed she had gone rigid in her seat and this alarmed me. What did that reaction of my sister mean? Was she having a vision? I tried to search for clues in her mind but she was shutting me out by singing a medley of 80's rock ballads in her head, desperate to shield her mind from me. She turned to briefly stare into Jasper's direction, as if she needed his support. Their eyes met for a second. Then she shifted her attention back to Bella, without meeting my eyes.

She was definitely hiding something from _me_.

"Well, if you're deserting me tonight - forcing me to watch movies with my annoying brother" - Alice looked at me now and stuck out her tongue at me again - "than I think the only way to redeem yourself is to come over friday night for a slumber party", Alice stated with a smile, her body relaxing again.

Again, like it was the most natural thing to do, Bella's eyes flickered to mine before she answered Alice. Like she sought her answers through me.

I shrugged at her and smiled. This was not my decision to make. If she was going to sleep over, I would have no problems with that. None at all. In fact, my sofa would be very much available, though I doubted she'd want to sleep there.

"I'd have to check with Char...my dad. But if he approves, I suppose I should to that opportunity to redeem myself", Bella agreed

Instead of facing my sister when saying this, she continued to gaze at me. Like her redeeming was some sort of special message to me. Had she changed her mind about being friends? I doubted she had - she was still with that Jacob - that hadn't changed. But so far, since the installment of our friendship-deal yesterday, she seemed more flirty with me than before.

"Great. Esme will be very pleased, she really likes you", Alice told Bella.

"You have a great mother", Bella smiled but it did not touch her eyes.

They were sad and I knew why without having the need to access to her impenetrable thoughts.

"You must miss your mother", I mused

"Yeah well, she is happy and that's what counts", Bella stated

"Esme would gladly mother over you, Bella", Alice winked, "she thinks you're lovely"

"Well, I suppose I can't refuse coming over more often then", Bella teased, "the cookies she baked were amazing"

"They were good", Alice agreed.

I did my best not to chuckle at that, since it had taken my sister an hour to choke up the two cookies she ate when Bella had been over to study.

Lunch went by far too rapidly, but at least I had Biology to look forward to. The idea of another hour with Bella made me momentarily forget about my sister's worrying behavour during lunch.

As soon as we entered the class room I noticed the petri dishes on the table. This was good, a practicum meant Bella and I had plenty of time to talk during class.

Mr Banner gave us instructions to dissect flatworms. Or zombie-worms as he called them in a case of misplaced and badly used humour.

"I think I prefer cow-eyes over this", Bella admitted

"Do 'zombie-worms' scare you?", I teased.

_If zombies scare you, you might not want to hang with my family too much. We're just as undead. _

"Hmm, that was a rather bad attempt at humour, wasn't it", Bella chuckled

"Mr Banner can't help it. Biology is the most exciting thing in his life. He lives and breathes it", I whispered, as he walked past us checking up on how the students were doing.

"You sound like you know him. Did you stalk him too?", Bella mused, "Is that what you do with your free time?"

_See Bella, I can sort of read people's minds. Except yours. _

"What do you mean by 'stalk him too?' I stalk you?", I asked in wonder

"Never mind, I should not have said that", Bella muttered

"Like you shouldn't have mentioned my sofa this morning?", I questioned, "You're the one who wanted to be friends, Bella. So far I have done nothing but respect your wishes on that, like you requested", I added

"I know that", Bella sighed. "That does not make it easier though..", she mumbled

"Well, if you want to rethink your request...I would gladly disregard the friendship rule", I winked

Bella rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak, but I beat her to it.

"I know...you have a boyfriend", I grumbled, "So, if Jacob would not be around, would we even have this rule..?" I pressed

"Edward, he _IS_ around.", Bella pointed out

"But hypothetically, if he _wasn't_ your boyfriend, would you be friends with me too? Or would you rather _not be_ friends, but much more?", I wondered

"In theory, you know the answer", Bella whispered softly. She looked at me, her eyes pleading, trying to make me understand. Or drop the subject.

I couldn't do either. I could not understand how she had feelings for me but stayed with Jacob anyway. And I did not feel like dropping the subject so easily.

"Well, Bella if that's the case, then I think you need to talk to your boyfriend. Hypothetically speaking, of course", I muttered.

_Or just leave me alone. _But I really did not want that.

Bella shot me a glance that resembled anger as much as she looked like she had been caught. Like I had just unraveled a big part of her mind. She knew she was in trouble. She wanted me, but Jacob was still in the way and she didn't want to break his heart. But at the same time, she wanted ME. And to have me know this, made things even more difficult for her.

"Can't we just drop the subject", Bella retorted angrily, "Thanks for your hypothetical advice, but there is no reason to explain anything to Jacob..."

Nothing to explain? I doubted he'd enjoy learning that his girlfriend had kissed another guy. Not to mention this was a guy who was sort of his mortal enemy according to a treaty made a long time before Bella had been born. Of course, I would have no trouble letting him know. But that was not my place. Still, it didn't seem Bella was going to take it upon herself to be honest with Jacob either and this angered me.

"Whatever you say, _friend_..", I shot back.

We did not speak for the rest of the hour. And when the bell rang Bella immediatedly stalked out of the class room and before I could catch up with her in the hall, she had caught up in some random conversation with Angela. I did almost follow her to her final period of Gym, but decided to walk straight to my own class. If she wanted to be mad, then she could be. _Two_ could play that game.

After school I walked outside, finding the rain to be pouring down relentlessly. Students were running to their cars or waiting for the skies to clear up under the shelter of the cafeteria roof. I made way to the parking lot to find Rosalie's red BMW was already gone. The space next to it was empty too.

The space where I had parked my Volvo this morning.

Alice had taken my car? Why would she do that? And where was Bella? Did she and Alice take off together? Had Bella told her about our argument? Was this my sister's way to show she had chosen Bella's side. And where did they go? Did Alice go with her to her house? Had Bella not declined Alice's invitation to come over after school? Maybe she had changed her mind. Or maybe she had invited Alice over to her place, because she wanted to avoid me.

I sprinted home through the forest - the canopy shielding me from the worst of the rain - pondering all these questions that were building in my mind. So Alice had felt the need to steal my car, instead of waiting for me. I was as angry as I was intrigued about that. The memory of Alice - rigid in her seat during lunch- filled my mind and I couldn't help but believe that whatever she had felt then was related to the reason she had lend my car without informing me.

When I arrived at the house - soaked through and through - I found Jasper and Emmett playing a computer game in the living room.

"Alice took your car", Jasper stated before I could ask.

"She went somewhere with Bella", I deduced without needing further explanation. Well, except for the why's and where to.

"Yes", Jasper told me, "But I have no idea why though. Nor where they went. Alice told me to tell you she'd explain later"

"Well, I am glad you didn't wait for me", I said sarcastically, "No one should be deprived of running home through the rain"

"Don't be a whimp", Emmett chuckled, "Little rain never hurt anyone."

I ignored him and pulled out my phone.

"If you're trying to reach Alice, don't bother", Jasper said as he held up her phone.

"She went somewhere with Bella and left her phone with you?", I concluded

This was getting more mysterious by the second.

"Apparently..", Jasper offered

"And you have no idea where they went?", I asked.

"Relax, brother. Knowing Alice she probably dragged the human to a shopping mall or something..", Emmett suggested, "So....anyone up for some mud-wrestling. The rain is making the grounds near the river very moist. Excellent for sliding. I am in the mood to kick some ass..", He smiled, his teeth gleaming.

"I'll pass. I am going to change into some dry clothes..", I said, heading for the stairs.

"I'll go..", Jasper said and my brothers went outside, their playful growling banter echoing around the house.

I changed into a new set of clothes and went back downstairs. Esme was reading a book on an architectural period in Spain during General Franco's rule.

"Alice isn't back yet", she told me.

"I suppose you have no idea where she could be either?", I said

"No idea, son. Maybe the girls went to the Swan house to study", she offered

"Bella finished all her homework at school", I told my mother, "And she told Alice she was going to be busy after school.."

"Do you feel left out?..", Esme asked softly

_Did I?_ I wasn't a little boy who was not allowed to join other kids to play in the sandbox. I was a vampire who was almost a century old. I shouldn't even bother myself with these trivial feelings. But since Isabella Swan came into my life, all I thought about was her. Less vampire, more man.

"I don't. I just don't enjoy my sister borrowing my things without asking", I said.

"Edward, it's nice Alice has a friend. Don't take that away from her..', Esme warned

I was taking her friend away? She had messed with my plans this morning when I had wanted to pick up Bella alone. She had ran off with her after school without letting me know where to or why. If anything, she was stealing away my opportunities.

"It's more like the other way around", I muttered.

Esme pondered on my response for a few seconds until suddenly her eyes widened and her lips curled up in a loving smile

"Edward Cullen, are you having a crush on Bella Swan?", she asked in astounishment

No. I wasn't having a crush. It was beyond that. Far beyond.

"Mom, I...I..Uh....I kinda like her, yes", I admitted.."Alot..Too much perhaps"

Esme flitted to my side and hugged me.

"Aw, my sweet boy. This must be so new to you.."

"Yes, I feel so weak. Fragile.", I confessed, "It's a strange and scary feeling."

"Those are your emotions. You've been quite indifferent for a long time. I guess Bella is awakening some things inside. That's interesting. I wonder if...", she trailed off

Before I could ask her what she was wondering about, my brothers came in, covered in mud. Emmett bounced to Esme's side and kissed her cheek.

"I finally beat Jazz, Mom! 'Bout time too", he cheered

"I let you win", Jasper clarified, "Because I feel sorry when you lose to me. Like when we play Mario Kart. You know you don't have the patience I have and you always let Luigi crash"

Emmett let out a low and playful growl and jumped on Jasper's back, who threw him off instantly. Mud splatters were flying around and Esme interfered.

"Oh boys, watch the carpets please. Go and clean yourself up..", Esme ordered with a grin. She loved that Emmett's care-free spirit was rubbing off on Jasper a bit. I knew she hoped the same would happen to me, but so far I had yet to become as light-hearted as my brawny brother.

"You wish I was more like Emm, don't you?", I asked

"Edward, my dear, I love that you're a thoughtful young man. I just sometimes wish you weren't so hard on yourself. You're always so serious. Live a little", she smiled as she touched my cheek.

"Bella has a boyfriend", I blurted out

"Alice mentioned that. He's a Quileute decent, right", Esme said

"Yes. That bothers me. Of course the whole concept of Bella having a boyfriend isn't that great", I admitted wryly.

"Oh, sweetheart. That's love. It's certainly not easy. Perhaps you two can be friends though", Esme suggested.

What? Not my mother too. What was it with al this 'being friends' business? Was that something women did? Being friends with the guys they could not be with. Like an odd second graded plan. I didn't understand it.

"I don't think I can be friends with her", I said

I couldn't. Being friends with Bella - only for a day - had been horrible. It had only ended up in an argument.

"Well, if it's meant to be, it'll happen", Esme said as she patted my shoulder, before heading for the kitchen.

I sat in silence for a few minutes thinking about that.

_Meant to be_. I had felt like it was. Meant to be. I had never felt for anyone, what I felt for Bella. I adored my family, but what I felt for Bella was brand new. And very strong. And her kiss had hinted that she felt something too. If only Jacob wasn't in her life. That would make things so much easier.

What had she said again?_ In theory, you know the answer. _In theory she wanted to be with me. Her words. But in practice, she was still with Jacob. It still failed to make sense to me. Why would she stay with someone when that made her unhappy. It seemed self-less but also kind of redundant. How was this ever going to be meant to be anything, if he stood in the way. It had to mean something. Three days. Three days and I was already miserable without her. And so was she; her shineless eyes were proof of that.

This was insane. I should just go over to her house and sort all of this out. Disregard this friendship nonsense. And kiss her again.

Yes, especially _that._

Being so lost in my own thoughts I didn't hear her come in. I didn't see the terror in her eyes. I failed to see what she so desperately wanted to show me.

I didn't see it, until she shook my shoulder roughly.

But when I stared into my sister's coal black eyes, I saw something beyond belief.

Beyond comprehension.

Beyond acceptance.

"Bella", Alice gasped

Esme had been right.

It was meant to be.

And soon to end.

Bella was going to die.

_Tonight. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Thanks for all your reviews so far, keep them coming, I appreciate them alot!**

**As for this chapter; looks like the action is about to start!  
**


	8. Seer

**This is a chapter from Alice's POV.**

**CHAPTER 8: SEER**

Was it possible to curse a curse? To not see a blessing in the odd gift that I had been given?

To hate something as strong and powerful as seeing the future unfold before your eyes, before anyone could make up their mind about it. And to see futures shift like Rubik's cubes when people changed their minds about it.

It was a curse and certainly not a blessing. My first vision had been about my mother, I barely recalled her now but I knew from that crystal clear vision that she had been beautiful. She had touched my face and for a moment, the dark room I had been in, had turned bright enough for me to see her face. Then, her touch faded and the room went dark again.

Until I woke up. The excruciating pain had faded and finally the world had become bright and the darkness was gone. And it did not take long until the visions had started hitting me. I could see things so clearly. If I walked past a person, I could see what would happen to them; where the future would take them. But then those images would shift and reform again, when people would do something different.

If my vampire mind wouldn't have been this big, I would have probably suffered from extreme migraines. I often wondered if perhaps that had been my fate as a human and the reason I had always been in the dark.

Meeting Carlisle and Esme had been my rescue after becoming a vampire. My visions made sure I fought drinking from humans - I could see their life ending in my head before i'd even touch them and I could never make myself be responsible for their bad faith - and the one vision I had of Carlisle - living on animal blood - had given me a goal; a purpose. I had searched to find him until one day another vision had popped into my head.

_Jasper. _

I had seen how wounded he was; both inside and out and it had detemined me to find him. I waited for ages until one day he finally walked into that diner in Philadelphia. Together we went off to find our new family.

Jasper and I had searched far and wide for them. And when we had found them, it had felt like coming home.

Edward had been part of that. He was the best older brother I could imagine. Of course I wished he'd lighten up more often but he never had cracked many smiles.

Not until Bella had come along.

It was strange that in three days my brother had transformed from grumpy old man - perhaps not in physique, but definitely in spirit - to the teenage boy he had longed to be for so long.

I was happy for him, but also worried. Because it didn't make sense.

Not because Bella was a human - I really thought this was strangely enough the biggest plus; in my opinion the only being to loosen up Edward was a human - but because I had never seen it coming.

A month ago I had seen her arrival when I had passed Chief Swan who came out of the admission office at school. He had been there to register Bella. I had greeted him happily and he had flashed me a smile.

The vision had been crystal clear; a month later Charlie Swan would pick up his daughter from the airport and help her settle into her room in his small two bedroom house.

But that had been it. I felt happy for the Chief since he had been alone for a long time, but Bella's arrival didn't have much significance to me.

All I had done was make a mental note for myself to be nice to Bella Swan once she'd arrive.

I knew my family didn't understand my quest for a friend. But I was curious to see how humans lived their life, since I never had the opportunity to do this myself. Most girls at Forks High hadn't been keen on becoming my friend.

Not until three days ago, when Bella Swan had arrived in Forks. I had felt compelled to be nice to her. And she had accepted that.

Still, no visions of her. Nothing in particular anyway. I saw bits and pieces - if I focussed really really hard - but nothing conclusive.

I had shoved that peculiarity away because I actually truly liked Bella. She had a kind heart and her shyness was endearing. She was definitely not trivial and ordinary like the rest of the human girls at school.

Her fashion sense and aversion of beauty products left something to be desired but I could work on that. If she would let me. Bella Swan didn't seem to enjoy polishing and grooming as much as I did so that was going to be tough.

But she liked me and trusted me and this was something new. Humans easily shied away from us and I was the only Cullen to dislike this. We were different but not dangerous. We had Carlisle to thank for that. I would never kill a human for their blood and I was eager to learn from their way of living.

After all; super strength, weird pre-cognitive powers and pale smooth skin aside, we did have human instincts. And I prefered them over my inhumane ones.

I had tried to spend as much time with Bella as I could. Strike the iron while it was hot. Not just for my own benefit and yearning to find a friend, but also for my brother.

Like never before Edward's eyes had a spark now. They lit up every time Bella came into sight. I pretended to not pay so much attention to it, but I saw.

The entire family saw how my brother was suddenly happy.

But that was also the problem. Edward had fallen for Bella rather swiftly and unexpectedly. And I had not foreseen it. It was one thing I could not see Bella's future, but another to fail to see anything relating to my brother.

Before Bella arrived I had not seen any changes in Edward's future. To be fair, I barely ever concentrated on any of our futures because our lives hardly ever changed. And when there was a change coming, I would usually see it.

But I hadn't seen any change in Edward's future when Bella had arrived.

No shift, no turn. Not until I had seen the way he had looked at her.

Not until I had suddenly seen that vision of Bella going to the mall.

Which had happened after Edward had started talking to her in class.

When he had shown interest in Bella Swan, she had finally appeared on my pre-cognitive radar.

I usually didn't need help like this. One moment with someone gave me a reasonably clear view of what was in store for them. It wasn't set in stone, but my visions gave me a good idea of what was going to happen to a person.

I had talked to my father about Bella and her uncanning and probably unknowing ability to block Edward's power and weaken mine. He didn't have a clear answer but he believed some people were less susceptible to our powers. According to Carlisle that was a power in its own.

Less susceptible. It was exactly what I told Edward later when he had mused on whether or not I had seen visions of Bella and him together.

I had told him I hadn't really focussed on Bella because I had been keen to be her friend and not her fortune teller. That had been a half-lie. Truth was, I didn't want to worry my brother with the idea that I couldn't see Bella clearly. And when I thought about that too much it brought back all the frustration on how I had no idea as to why my power was weak around her.

So when I had finally picked up a glimpse of a decision Bella made - a vision of her going to the mall - I knew I had to be there, no matter how transparent it had been. I was desperate to hold on to any kind of inside information on her I could get. Any kind of vision.

I didn't tell Edward about the real why's and wherefore's of my shopping trip. The excuse of buying naughty lingerie for Jasper was ridiculous; we didn't really need that and most of what I had bought ended up being worn by Rosalie anyway. But Edward had believed my excuse and surprised me by actually coming long without it taking me too much persuasion.

Of course that had everything to do with how my brother had reacted to Bella. It was new to him to have all his thoughts so occupied with one thing. One person. And a girl no less. He had it bad. Really bad and any kind of distraction seemed welcome because he couldn't comprehend how the human girl made him feel like an all too human boy all of a sudden.

He hadn't fought the feeling for long though. He had met her three days ago and yet it was set in stone for him. He wanted Bella and no one else. Ever.

Still this pretty big decision on my brother's part, hadn't sparked extra visions in me. Nothing but her one decision to go to the mall.

Once we had arrived there and I had to drag Edward from store to store - reluctance and irritation growing on his part - I had felt an uneasiness growing.

The moment I had spotted Bella and that guy, Jacob, I had felt an agressiveness surrounding him. He wasn't a nice guy. Edward had been right about that.

It had felt like his aura clouded my brain.

When I told Jasper about this at home, I had realized that had been the _problem_.

_And_ the answer.

Why I couldn't see Bella. It was her boyfriend. He was probably using some Quileute mumbo-jumbo on me. Perhaps he was so possessive of his girlfriend, he blocked out every one who got too close.

Or maybe he had known instinctively that my brother and I were different. Going by the dark glares he had given us, that seemed quite likely.

But if Jacob was the reason I couldn't see Bella; the cause than Edward was the solution. Because whatever it was that Jacob had managed to block, it was Edward who had broken down this barrier.

When he had spoken to her in class that first time; I had gotten my first vision of Bella. And then, when he had kissed her so recklessly yesterday - during my study date with her - the visions had started to pour in.

He had unlocked her mind for me. I had seen how she struggled through the night. How my brother's lips played with her in her dreams - this I could have done without - how all her thoughts were suddenly starring my brother and how she had to focus to even think about Jacob.

That's why I wanted to join Edward so badly when he had formed the plan to pick Bella up that morning. I wanted to see her to get more glimpses into her head. More decisions, more visions.

Now, I really wished I hadn't. It gave me headaches to shield my brain from Edward - the trivialities I had to think of to distract him from my real thoughts - sometimes it seemed like I thought about Bella more than my brother did. But I knew I had to unravel Bella's decisions before he could.

Everything had been alright until lunch this afternoon. I had been focussed on Bella and her sleepless night and I also thought Jasper and the way we had spend _our_ sleepness night.

Jasper was quite the romantic. He wasn't like Emmett, who was an animalistic sex-beast most of the time. He was sensitive and he always knew how to surprise me. Plus, he was a wonderful story-teller.

I knew it was in Jasper's interest, but I hated to be separated from him during lunch. I knew the crowded cafeteria - smelling like humans - was torture for him. And it helped him to have me by his side. nd for the past two days I had left him alone to sit with Bella.

I divided my attention between giving Jasper some loving and excouraging glances and trying to keep Bella engaged in our conversation.

She was reluctant though, since most of her attention was directed toward my brother. And he seemed to really enjoy this.

Still, their little 'will they-won't they' dance was silly. My brother could get any girl he wanted and he had picked one who was so different from all the others.

She wasn't even one of our own.

He had opportunities. Tanya for instance. But her flirting had gone very unnoticed. Much to the dismay of Tanya. She had wanted to be my brother's mate. Her pleas had fallen on deaf ears though. The only one who had ever affected my brother's senses was Bella Swan.

I knew she wanted him too. She had kissed him back and she was staring at him constantly. Not like Jessica Stanley - who probably just wanted to have sex with my brother, if ony she knew that could kill her - but with some kind of undefinable love. I wondered if they even knew how they were gazing at each other so shamelessly.

Having to sit through their stare-offs I tried to keep Bella alert by firing questions at her and initiate another hang out session.

As soon as the invite for her to come over after school had left my lips - a vision had cannon balled me. And the moment she had declined because she had something else to do after school I had gone rigid in my seat from the after shock.

The vision had been so real. Bella, cold and still. Blood dripping from her mouth and neck. Wounds covering her body. The blood hadn't made me hungry, it had nauseated me. A tall lean figure stood over her; sobbing, shaking. I recognized the profile to be Jacob's. Oddly enough he was shirtless. In the shadow another figure emerged. I wasn't able to see his face, but I knew those eyes.

_Edward's eyes._

The vision shifted back a few minutes; Bella and Jacob fighting. Jacob was blurry but I could tell it was him. I could see why they were fighting. The images showed me the yelling and Jacob grabbing Bella's arm and spinning her around to face him. He looked so gigantic next to her.

_Oh._

She was going to tell him about the kiss. Her feelings for Edward.

While it made sense for Jacob to be upset about this; that couldn't be reason enough to...

_Kill_ her?

Or was that Edward's doing? I recalled his burning eyes watching from the dark, until he had stepped forward and gazed at Bella's dead body in horror. The wounds on her neck. Who had inflicked them?

The vision had been so confusing. Jacob had been the one crying. And angry. But maybe Bella had been the casualty in a fight between my brother and her boyfriend.

And then the vision abruptedly ended. I had glanced at Jasper for support and also to avoid Edward's stare. I tried to think about anything but what I had just seen. At the time it seemed to work because nothing hinted at Edward being aware of the horror that had just displayed itself to me. Of course the fact that all he really saw now was Bella worked somewhat to my advantage.

I had managed to shield my mind for the rest of lunch. But after Edward and Bella had left for Biology, I had practically ran into Jasper's arms. We had sat in the woods behind school for a long time. If I had been able to cry I would have.

"Jazz, what am I going to do?", I had asked him.

"Honey, you should talk to her"

"And tell her what, Jazz? Hey Bella guess what; you're gonna die tonight. Yeah, that'll go down well", I retorted

Jasper sighed as he stroked my cheek; "Alice, you just have to make sure she's not alone with him. Or even better; make sure she doesn't meet with him. Not until you know what the vision means"

"Maybe I should talk to her. My vision showed her and Jacob fighting about Edward. But why would he kill her? What if it wasn't him. Oh, Jazz I don't even know who I am supposed to be stopping here", I cried in terror, "You don't think Edward would...", I trailed off.

"Look, just go and find Bella after school. Make up an excuse or something and don't leave her side. Call me if you really have to. ", Jasper adviced me.

As this vision - my newly found friend dead - hit me, an image of horror that would not stop re-playing itself in my mind, I tried to remain cool when I caught Bella after school. I hoped my brother would be running late. I got lucky when Gym ended early. I dashed into the locker room and practically dragged Bella out of there as soon as she was dressed

"Bella! Huge emergency! I need to go shopping because Jasper is taking me on a last minute date tonight. I am sorry to be so abrupt, but I need to drop you off at home immediately and go to Port Angeles.", I made up

Bella looked at me in disbelief as I pulled her toward the Volvo. Thank heavens for lock-smiths and extra sets of keys, so I would not have to break open the door and hot wire my brother's car in front of Bella.

"Uh, OK. But shouldn't we wait for Edward?", Bell asked

"No time! He'll catch a ride with Rosalie", I assured her.

I hated lying to her, but it would be for her own good.

"Good, I don't want to talk to him anyway", Bella muttered

Hmm, what? Bella was mad at Edward? Then I saw it; their conversation at Biology that had gone sour. Could that be the reason Edward would be there when Bella died. He wouldn't be _that_ mad, would he?

"What did he do?", I asked lightly, "He didn't kiss you again, did he?"

Bella's eyes widened as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"He told you?", she gasped.

"Relax, your secret is safe with me", I winked, "So, you like him huh? What would Jacob think of that?", I mused.

"I don't know. It's all such a mess", Bell whispered.

_Well, death would be messier. _

"Bella, why don't you go shopping with me. We can talk about it", I insisted

_Please say yes._

"Alice, I can't. I am meeting with Jacob and I cannot cancel", Bella told me

"Oh come on, Jacob won't mind if you go shopping with a friend, right?", I said

Bella sighed. "I don't know. But I kinda want to see him. It's important"

"Ah, I understand. You want to spend time with your boyfriend"

"I need to talk to him about a few things", Bella hesitated.

I couldn't keep on my mask of indifference any longer.

"Bella, if you are planning on telling him about Edward, please don't. I don't think that would end well. ", I warned her

Bella glanced at me as she took in my warning.

"What do you mean?", Bella wondered,

We had arrived at her house now and I stepped out to walk her to the door.

"Mind if I come in for minute", I asked with a smile

"Of course not. But Alice, I asked you a question?", Bella pressed as she led me through the front door.

"Bella, telling your boyfriend you made out with another guy isn't smart. I saw the way those two eyed each other; it is bound to become a fight", I explained as we settled in the kitchen.

This wasn't a lie. I had seen the way Jacob looked at my brother and how he'd gladly fight him. The feeling was very mutual. And if Bella would get caught in between, than...

"Why?", Bella wondered in irritation, "if I choose to break up with Jake, than that's my decision. Whether Edward has something to do with it or not. Jacob shouldn't go off and fight Edward because of it. That would be stupid"

_Break up? _Was that what would trigger Jacob? That made sense.

"Bella, you cannot do that", I blurted out

"Alice? Why can't I?", Bella questioned suspiciously

"Well, think it through first. Edward isn't really that interested in you", I made up on the spot, "He liked the kiss and I am sure he wouldn't mind kissing you again, but Bella, he doesn't want a girlfriend"

This was a lie. The biggest one to date. My brother totally wanted Bella. Completely and permanently.

Bella laughed. "Oh Alice, you are a bad liar. I know Edward likes me too. Every time we are in the same place there is this electricity. It is so weird. I feel like I have known him for ages, instead of a few days. That goes for you too, by the way", Bella smiled, "I don't want you to think I only want to hang out with you because of your brother. I really like you, Alice"

Aww, she did want to be my friend. Well, pretty soon there would be no one left to be friends with. I needed to stop her.

"Bella, I like you too. Alot. I don't have many friends and I'd hate for you to get into trouble with Jacob because of my brother.", I explained, "Please don't do anything rash", I pleaded.

"I can't stay with Jake when I keep thinking about Edward all the time. I was right though, yes. Edward does like me too?", Bella pressed

I couldn't lie to her again. "He does", I affirmed

Bella's eyes lit up and a smile spreaded on her face. "Good. At least the agony of telling Jake will be worth it then"

It wouldn't be. _She'd die._

"Look, Alice, it's OK. I know Jake won't be happy. But staying with him isn't right either. Also, I don't think I can pretend being friends with Edward."

This was hopeless. There had to be a way to change the vision. All it took was one decision. One thing Bella would do differently.

That gave me an idea.

"Bella, are you going to talk to Jacob here?"

"No, his dad and my dad are going to watch a game here. We have the flatscreen", she rolled her eyes. "I am going to La Push"

_Crap, crap triple crap_. The one place I could not go. Where none of us could go. Where she'd be alone with Jacob.

But wait. Could that in fact be the key. If I kept Edward away from Bella tonight, then the vision would shift. Perhaps the outcome would change, since Edward wouldn't be around to appear in the vision.

_Argh!_ Why couldn't I see this more clearly? Who was going to responsible for her death. Who did I need to stop. I had to know why Edward would be there in the first place.

"So, that was the plan all along. You going over there?", I asked

"Uh, yes. Why does that matter? Alice, what is going on? You're freaking me out.", Bella admitted, as that cute little crease between her eyes appeared. It made her look so serious and for a moment I felt like bursting into hysterics.

Of course, she was perceptive enough to know I was pushing for something without wanting to explain. I was tempted to just tell her about this damn cursed gift of mine, but I didn't want to freak her out even more than I was already doing.

"Can't you invite him here? If both your fathers are going to be here, maybe Jacob won't get so angry", I suggested

Bella got impatient as I saw her thinking about this. Pondering over my strange behavour.

"Alice. I don't know what you are trying to do, but stop it. Jacob won't hurt me. I don't expect him to totally understand, but I doubt he'll get hostile. I don't even understand why you would assume that anyway."

She sighed. "Don't you have to go to Port Angeles now? You don't want to be late for that romantic date with Jasper do you?", Bella said softly

Great, my own lie back to haunt me. How was I going to safe her. How could I change the vision.

I only had one option and that was the one thing which could actually trigger the entire vision and make it come to life.

I had to tell Edward. He had to stop Bella.

Or Jacob.

"I do have to go. Bella, will you do me a favour? Will you please not go to La Push tonight? Have Jacob come over here or postpone, but please. Don't go there", I begged now.

"Only if you tell me why it means so much to you", Bella said, "I know you're hiding something from me and frankly it is unnerving me. If we are truly friends, than Alice you owe me an explanation for your request"

"It's just a really bad feeling I have. Please, promise me", I urged.

"You're creeping me out. But fine, I won't go", Bella promised

"Thank you. I'll promise you something too. When you come over this weekend, I'll explain everything", I smiled in relief.

"I better go now. Don't want all the good dresses to be gone."

"No, wouldn't want that", Bella teased, "Have fun tonight. Tell me all about it tomorrow", she smiled as she opened the front door.

It would be swell, if I could do that. Tell her the story of my great date with Jasper. Even if I had to make it up. At least she'd be around to hear it.

I stepped out. "What will you do tonight?", I quizzed

Bella smiled wryly. "Lock myself in my room, since I hate basketball. Maybe I'll call my mom."

"That's a good idea. Tell her you made a weird friend named Alice", I teased.

I started walking back to the car when it hit me. The same vision as before. Dead Bella. Sobbing Jacob. Edward's face horrified, his eyes burning.

So it didn't matter. Bella promised me she wouldn't go to La Push and I believed her. But the vision hadn't dissolved or even changed. Still the same outcome.

I drove home with a speed I didn't know the Volvo could handle. The vision kept replaying itself and I felt a headache spreading. Like tears of stone which wanted to be cried. My friend was going to die.

I ran into the house and found him there and the moment our eyes locked he saw everything I had so desperately wanted to hide from him. Not just because it would set him off, but because it would hurt him so badly too.

I hated to put my brother through that kind of pain.

_That_ kind of distrust.

I had tried to stop the wrong person. Sturring the vision in the wrong direction.

Because if Jacob stayed away tonight and the vision wouldn't change than it had to be my brother.

Edward was going to kill Bella.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know, the cliffhanger seems even bigger this way. But I felt an Alice POV was necessary to thicken the plot.  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews :) Feel free to keep them coming.**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can.  
**


	9. The Sight Of You

**Back to Edward's POV.**

**CHAPTER 9: THE SIGHT OF YOU**

"Alice", I gasped.

The vision was like a horror film waiting to happen. So _barbaric._

Bella. Blood streaming from her mouth. Two puncture wounds on her neck, blood pouring from them too. Her body covered in wounds. I wanted to close my eyes, but the image was burned in my brain. Nothing could make it go away.

Alice put her palm up to silence me. "I know, Edward. I know. Believe me, these images have been haunting me since lunch"

"What do we do?", I growled, "We cannot let this happen. I will rip him apart..."

I would. If Jacob would harm Bella, even in the slightest way, I'd kill him. No matter what the result of that would be to the existence of the treaty

"No! Listen. I can't see properly. I don't know why. I don't know who...", Alice trailed off

_What?_ I quickly scanned through her vision and realized what she meant. I was in the vision too. So there was a 50 percent chance that I was responsible for Bella's horrible fate.

Those puncture wounds could have been inflicted by me....my razor sharp teeth.

"You think that I....", I whispered in disbelief.

I couldn't believe it. I was capable of alot - my bare hands could easily crush cement - but to harm the girl I had come to love so much in such a small amount of time? That seemed very impossible.

"I thought it was Jacob at first. So I convinced her not to see him tonight. But my vision hasn't changed. So maybe it's not him...", Alice mumbled

This was absurd. Bella had become the focal point of my existence in three short days. All I wanted and needed was her.

"Why? Why would _I_ harm her? Alice, I love her. I don't know why or how, but I do. With every fiber of my being. I have never felt this way before. I love her. ", I cried.

"I know you do. And she feels the same. Which is why she was going to break up with Jacob tonight. ", Alice said

At any other time that would have sounded like a great plan. Something I had very much wanted to hear since I had seen him with her at the mall. But now it seemed like that plan could actually hurt her. Kill her even. Such an unbearable thought.

"_That_ has to be the reason. I knew he was trouble. The way he had that grip on her arm at the mall. Alice, it _has_ to be him. He has a motive. Maybe Bella will go off to see him after all", I said.

"Maybe", Alice hesitated, "but if that's the case, what do we do? We cannot go to La Push. The treaty doesn't allow it. It would cause such a mess if we crossed the border"

The treaty made between the Quileute elders and our family had been effective for decades. We stayed off their land and they'd leave us alone and unexposed. But now, with Bella possibly going there, there was a real possibility we had to break the treaty.

I was very willing to do this.

I was rocking on my feet as I looked at my sister. She could not expect me to do nothing.

"Alice", I pleaded softly, "I cannot just let this go....I have to do something"

"Hey, she's my friend too..", Alice whispered. "But you have to stay here. It's of vital importance that you do", she ordered.

What? She could not really be asking this of me. I needed to protect Bella.

And I certainly could not do that when stuck here.

"Alice, don't be ridiculous. I can't stay here. We have to go to La Push. If you won't go, than I will.", I threatened.

"I know. But what will you tell Carlisle? You think he will understand and on the surface he might. But deep down inside you will let him down. Very much", Alice asuured me.

This was a painful thing. My father was very righteous. He'd never cause trouble when it wasn't needed. He'd never cause trouble period. And I was about to.

"Alice", I cried out in frustration,"What other choice do I have?"

"OK, let's look at my vision. I see Bella and Jacob arguing. You emerge later, when Bella is already...well, you know. I don't see how it happens, or who is responsible. I smell fire; maybe a camp fire. And something sort of salty. _Perhaps_ the ocean. I think she might have been at First Beach, which is probably not far from Jacob's house. And you two were the only ones I see with her. So if we can make sure she does not go there, she will probably be safe", Alice stated

"And how do we manage that?", I asked, "What if she does end up going there?"

"She promised she wouldn't. I trust her not to go", Alice stated

_I didn't_. Not because I thought Bella would lie to Alice on purpose, but because I had the feeling Bella wanted to get this over with. She seemed to be the kind of person who - once made up their mind- would not change back or back down.

"Alice your vision didn't change, even after she promised you. Which is why you came here in panic. I don't think she lied to you when she promised not to go to meet Jacob. But maybe she has or will change her mind. After all, she doesn't know the weight behind the promise", I pointed out.

_The weight_. It was pulling all of us down. This vision was more vicious than any other vision Alice ever had. And it had these restrictions to make it almost impossible to stop. But there had to be a way.

"So..", I mused, "What are we going to do..."

"We need to keep her safe. I think La Push is unsafe", Alice concluded.

"We make sure she doesn't go there, like she promised", I agreed, "You should call her, invite her over. Anywhere but La Push right?"

Alice sighed. "I told her I have a date with Jazz."

"So, tell her it got canceled. I don't think one lie outweighs her safety", I told Alice.

"I can't bring her here anyway, _You_ are here.", Alice pointed out

"But your vision most likely takes place at La Push", I shot back angrily.

I was still not over the fact my sister actually thought I would be the one to hurt Bella. To kill her. It was an insane and repulsive thought.

"Still better safe than sor....OH MY...", Alice gasped

Her eyes went blank. Unfocussed as she stared off in the distance behind me.

_Another vision. Of Bella and me.. Kissing in a dark room. It looked nice, but also kind of sinister. Not to mention... sexy._

_Especially that.  
_

"Alice, what!! What does _that_ mean?" I yelled as I shook her shoulders.

Alice focussed her eyes on me and...smiled.

She pulled out her phone and dialed a number. Then she handed the phone to me.

I stared at her apprehensively as I took the phone. Before I could ask Alice what she was doing, a familiar voice boomed in my ear, immediatedly tugging at my silent heart like an amazing symphony.

"Hello?", the voice spoke.

"Bella, it's me....Edward..", I said hesitantly. I looked at Alice for clues but she just grinned.

Whatever this new vision meant, it had been far more optimistic than the doom scenario that had been playing in her head before.

"Edward", Bella sounded surprised, "What's up?"

"I...uh....I am calling to apologize...", I improvised

I did owe her an apology for what happened during Biology. Though she had not been that nice herself.

I could hear her smile "Hmm, that's sort of your thing, isn't it?", she teased

"Yeah, I suppose it is. Only with you though", I assured her

"Wow, I feel so special..", Bella retorted, "anyway, apology accepted. I wasn't very friendly myself. Just an off-day, I guess. Not that that's an excuse", she rushed to say.

"Don't worry, we all have those", I told her..

What was I supposed to do now? Alice raised one eye-brow as she glanced at me. I felt like I was missing a big clue. Alice had wanted to me to apologize for our little tiff in class this afternoon. Why was that? What did that have to do with lip-locking in a dark room. Where was this room anyway?

_Idiot! Pay attention. Ask. Her. Out. Movie theatre! _Alice pressed internally.

Wait? Ask her out. Like on a date? I wanted to ask Alice, but Bella was still on the other side of the line and I didn't want her to hear. I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something down

You want me to ask her out on a date? Is that what that meant??

Alice rolled her eyes. _Duh. Of course that's what it means.. You made up your mind about it, before it even hit your conscious. It's the key. If Bella can't go to La Push, she needs to be distracted so she'll stay away. And apparently I'm not that distraction. *You* are!_

"Edward? You still there?", Bella wondered

"What? Sorry...I got distracted. Look, the reason I called is..", I started

"To apologize", Bella interrupted

I wrote on the piece of paper again. Before I could ask, I needed to know one thing. The most essential _thing_.

I won't kill her then? I wrote.

Alice shook her head and smiled. _Ask her now, before she hangs up on you. _

"Bella...I wanted to ask you, if you want to go to a movie tonight. I could pick you up within 30 minutes", I told her

Silence. Seconds passed. I could hear her breathing unsteadily for a moment and I wondered if her cheeks were spilled with a fresh pink now.

Finally, she spoke. "As friends?", she checked.

_Right_, the friend rule was still in place. She did not know that I knew what her initial plans for the night had been. "What else", I muttered

Bella laughed. "If you want to be here within 30 minutes, you better get going. I will be timing you", she threatened jokingly. "If you're late, you'll pay for the tickets"

"I'll be on time and still pay", I assured her

"Ok, I'll be waiting".

The line went dead and I handed Alice her phone back.

_I'll be waiting_. Such a wonderful phrase after such a terrible start of the evening. That reminded me...

"Alice, what changed? How can one vision of horror turn into another filled with glory?", I wondered

"Hey, I don't get how this works most of the time. The visions do not come with an intsruction manual.", Alice shrugged, "Maybe this wasn't about keeping you away from her. I guess all it took was an alternative to La Push. You offered her one. Subconsciously you already planned on asking her out. That solidified this vision and overruled the other vision, I think.

"So, I was going to kill her and instead I decided to ask her out on a date?", I asked in disbelief.

"OK, I'll admit that maybe I overreacted with the idea you would kill her. But I really couldn't see", Alice defended herself.

"Glad to see you jumped to conclusions immediatedly", I retorted.

"Don't fuss now. You need to change. A tip: Bella will wear dark blue. Hmm, she looks lovely", Alice beamed.

I dashed upstairs to take a quick shower. The warm water only heated my body for a second as it almost immediatedly evaporated into a moisty damp. What a bizarre night. Alice and her ridiculous visions. She had been right on occasion, but this time she had been really off the mark. Instead of killing Bella, we were going out. Two complete opposites.

After the shower, I put on some khaki paints and a dark blue knit round necked sweater.

Alice was waiting for me at the bodem of the stairs. "Very nice", she approved.

"Thanks. So, before I walk out the door, anything I need to pay attention to? No new visions when I was upstairs, oh Great Magic Eight Ball", I teased.

Alice shoved me and ruffled through my freshly modeled hair. "Be nice to me! Without my visions, you would be lost", she declared.

I sighed as I tried to remodel my hair, but Alice stopped me. "Bella likes the disheveled look. Now go", she ordered

I made it to the Swan house just in time. I was surprised to find Bella waiting for me on the front porch of her house. As soon as she saw my car pull up to the curb, she made way to the street.

She reached the Volvo rather quickly, stumbling on her way down as she almost tripped over her own shoes in her eagerness to get into my car.

"Are you alright?", I asked as she opened the door.

Bella shot me a glance as she sat down. "I know I am not the most graceful person, especially compared to Alice, but you better be nice to me. Unless you want to apologize again", she teased.

"You're very graceful", I said as I looked her over. She was wearing a dark blue blouse and a pair of tight fitting jeans. The blouse made her perfect ivory skin look glorious. It almost took my breath away. Something inside me started burning and I knew it was my longing to be close to her.

"You look beautiful", I commented with a big smile.

Bella's cheeks turned red at this. "Thanks", she mumbled.

"So, where are we going and what movie are we going to see?", Bella wondered.

"Port Angeles has the most picks, theater-wise. Any idea what you would like to see?", I asked

"Anything but the action packed stuff. No James Bond, please. Jake always...", Bella started but she abruptedly closed her mouth.

I decided to ignore this and pretended to be perfectly fine with her mentioning him. In fact, it was a nice opening to ask her about something I had been musing on, when driving to her house.

"Jacob is a James Bond fan? That must be diffcult for you", I teased half-heartedly. I couldn't care less about him. "Speaking of him, does he know about this. "

"Edward, don't start. Jake has friends and so do I. I don't have to run my plans by him. ", Bella assured me.

"Just curious. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble", I winked.

"Are you planning to be trouble?", Bella asked, one eye brow raised. "Am I going to have to be very stern with you tonight?"

Why did that sound so incredibly sexy coming from her, making my mind wander to dangerous, naughty places. I gazed at her and she grinned at me.

"Tss, Edward, don't even ...", she warned

"Don't even what?", I quizzed innocently

"Nothing. I seem to always get myself into trouble when I talk to you.", Bella mumbled.

"Isabella Swan", I laughed, "Are you assuming that I was thinking inappropriate things when you mentioned how stern you were going to be with me?"

I could not read her mind, but she seemed good at accessing mine.

"Weren't you?", Bella blinked nervously.

"A gentleman wouldn't tell. ", I smiled

"Ugh. This is not going to work..", Bella muttered

It wasn't. We were good at this back and forth rapport, but being friends was very difficult with this electric current constantly pulling at us.

"Bella", I said softly, "Lets just have fun, OK. I promise I'll behave. Scout's Honor"

"I'll behave too", Bella smiled.

"You better. I can act stern too", I teased

After I had parked the car at a parking lot near the centre, we strolled around to find a theatre to our liking so we could pick a movie. Eventually we found a small art house cinema where we chose to watch an Italian film about an Italian nurse in love with a German soldier.

I didn't need the subtitles to understand the film, so I spend most of my time looking at Bella. Occasionally tears welled up in her eyes and her mouth moved as she read the subtitles silently.

Here in the dark, it was easy to pretend we were a couple and I wanted nothing more but to reach out and brush her flushed with pink cheeks. Hold her hand or put my arm around her. But I had promised to behave. So I would. Our time would come. At least we had that chance now. Tonight could have ended so much worse. Luckily that all had changed. Still, against my better judgement, I thought of this as a date.

The end of the movie was tragic. The nurse ended up being shot in a cross-fire in front of the soldier's eyes after which she died in his arms. Tears streamed down Bella's face as she clutched my hand in support.

The coolness of my skin didn't seem to bother her as she squeezed my hand tightly. The electricity between us pulsed through my arm.

"Why do some movies have to end in such a sad way?", Bella sniffled, "It's not fair. She loved him and he loved her and it should not have ended like that..."

I leaned over to softly wipe the tears of her cheek. She turned away from the screen to face me. For a second I was certain she would reprimand me but she didn't. She just gazed at me as I tried to catch all the tears that were spilling.

"Bella", I soothed, "Don't cry, please"

I brushed her bottom lip with my finger to feel her breath caress my finger. Two dark brown eyes continued to stare at me. Not sternly, as Bella had promised. But with _longing. _

For a second I measured the distance between my lips and hers and decided to take a chance. I let my one free hand - Bella still held the other - linger on her collarbone as I leaned in until I was close enough to feel her warm breath wash over me.

I was still waiting for her to pull away but she didn't. In fact, she released my hand to pull me even closer to her. Her eyes never left mine as she stroked my cheek.

"Edward..", she whispered, "I am calling on sub-article one of the friendship rule"

"What's that?", I murmured

"Screw the friendship rule", Bella breathed as she crushed her lips against mine.

Had our first kiss been amazing, this one was even better. Our lips molded like they were made for one another. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck as I moved mine down her waste. The armseat between us was uncomfortable and before I could think I had pulled her onto my lap. She didn't protest as she moved one hand through my hair, disheveling it to her liking. Our lips wrestled and her heat did awkward things to my heart. I was certain it was about to start beating again. Bella let her tongue look for an opening between my cold lips and I was very eager to allow her in. But before I could properly make my mind up about that, the lights in the theatre went on again. The people a few seats down - the theatre had been half empty- looked at us in surprise as they caught us in this rather compromising position.

Bella climbed off my lap and steadied herself on the floor. She straightened her blouse and ruffled through her hair.

"Wow, that was _not_ embarrassing at all", she sighed, sarcasm thick in her voice.

"Do you regret it?", I grinned

Bella's cheeks coloured a deeper shade of red as she smiled. "Can't say I do, no"

"Then who cares what people think", I whispered as I took her hand to lead her out of the theatre.

I decided to take Bella to a small coffee house, because I wasn't ready to have this night end yet. She ordered a latte - apparently caffeine wasn't her friend, so she made sure to not over do it - and I ordered some regular black coffee. Easy, but disgusting to choke up later. Still worth it though.

"The movie made you sad", I concluded as she took a sip from her latte.

"I hate unhappy endings. It's too realistic sometimes", Bella told me.

Hmm, what did that mean? Sometimes I forgot I was unable to access her mind but then there were times I was dying to find out what she was thinking. Now was one of those times.

"Are you expecting some kind of unhappy ending?", I wondered as I looked her over

"I was going to break up with Jacob tonight", Bella blurted out

"I see. Now I kind of feel bad for asking you out", I smiled

Bella rolled her eyes as her mouth curled up a bit. "Don't blame yourself. Blame Alice. She begged me not to go because she was afraid Jake would get agressive. Of course now, I wonder...", Bella mused

"What do you wonder about?, I asked.

Bella gazed at me for a while before she spoke again. "Well, it cannot be a coincidence that first Alice begs for me to cancel my plans and then you call me out of the blue to ask me out. Did_ you_ plan this?"

No, I hadn't. Alice had though. Even_ I_ momentarily wondered if maybe Alice hadn't misused her powers to get Bella and me together. The vision about a dead Bella had been planted in my head but so had the one where we were kissing in the dark. That one had come true. Had it all been a hoax? Was my sister that good? Faking visions to get Bella out and about with me. I couldn't believe that.

"I didn't plan this. Alice told me you were home tonight and I called to apologize. Which I did", I pointed out.

Of course I could not tell her about the real reason behind my call. About the visions; the good and the bad one.

"But you also called me to ask me out", Bella reminded me

"Which I also did. And you accepted. That made me very happy", I smiled.

Bella forgot about her wonders for a brief moment as she smiled back, her eyes soft. But then she got serious again. "So, you didn't plan this?"

"No, I didn't", I assured her. At least that was true. Not in my wildest day dreams - night dreaming needed the essence of sleep and that was impossible for me - I could have imagined to go out with Bella tonight. Especially not with that deadly vision still fresh in my memory.

"Do you have any idea why Alice was so panicky about me talking to Jake tonight?", Bella asked, while she finished her latte.

_Well, he sort of was going to kill you. Just a tiny thing..not panick-worthy. _I thought sarcastically.

"You better ask Alice. She has a good intuition when it comes to people. Her initial impression about someone is usually never wrong", I said.

"So Alice thinks Jake is bad news?", Bella muttered, "You know I have known him for years and he has never been agressive", she stated

"Bella, please don't take offence, but I could not care less about him.", I told her

I could have _not_ cared completely, but the fact he posed a danger to Bella, made him a little more interesting. To kill, mostly.

"So, instead of discussing Jacob _or_ Alice, I'd rather hear what you told Charlie tonight. You know, about where you went. So I'll know what to expect when I drop you off.. ", I explained.

I just wanted to know, if she had mentioned me to her father. I wasn't sure why that mattered to me all of a sudden. I suppose I was hoping, she was at least open about our 'sort of' friendship with these odd but delicious sub rules.

Bella sighed again. "I told him I was going to a movie with Jake. Then I figured that if that failed - you know, if Jake had called by accident or maybe his father would have mentioned something, I would just tell him about Alice and Jasper and how they were having a date until Jasper stood her up and she needed a female friend to cry with. But of course he bought and encouraged the date with Jake thing. He even gave me thirty bucks. Which I am now totally keeping. So the next movie is on _me_", she teased

I must have looked disappointed, because before I could speak, Bella rushed me to it. "It's not that I didn't want to tell my dad the truth. But he knows Jake and Jake's father Billy was there. So lying seemed better. I just didn't want to be lectured about going out with a male friend. They would not have understood."

"Never mind", I mumbled. I hated how we had to sneak around like this. That was fair to no one. And I didn't want to be her 'male' friend.

"Listen", I said without trying to stare at her, like she seemed to do so freely with me. "We better go back to the car. It's getting late. I suppose I should drop you off a the beginning of your street and not walk you to your front door", I guessed

Bella nodded and smiled in apology.

We walked back to the parking lot in silence. When we reached the car, I went to the passenger side to open the door for Bella.

"Thank you", she smiled as she stroked my hand, which was rested on the top of the open door. "I had a great night. I know this are difficult right now. I just need a little more time to sort things out. Maybe next time we go out, you _can_ walk me to the door."

"If I agree to that, you can count on me to call on that sub-article myself", I promised with a smile as I closed it behind her.

As I walked around to my side I smelled it.

Like someone had been sitting too close to a fireplace.

_Or a camp-fire._

The smell of fire and smoke was mixed with something more animal like and for a moment that threw me aback. I knew this meant something, but for some reason I could not access the meaning of it. It wouldn't lock in my brain.

I felt my phone buzz in the pocket of my coat, but I didn't need to take it out, to know who it was. As I stood there, a screaming violent flow of thoughts and profanities filled my head as the murderous vision Alice had seen, became the background picture. I didn't need the reminder anyway; I knew the terror as it was locked in my brain permanently.

The fire and the fury in the air. These angry thoughts eating away my brain. Alice's vision ripping my heart. She had smelled the fire. And the salt.

_The salt_. _Blood._

Which would flow.

It was not even a question of _whose_ blood that was going to be.

_Bella's. _

I wondered if he knew that too as I turned to face the extremely angry figure emerging from the shadows.

"Hello Jacob....."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**More cliffhanging, sorry. Sometimes you just cannot escape a darn vision :P**

**Thanks for all the reviews and input! I enjoy how some of you dive into the story and look for motivations from all the characters :) Keep it coming.**


	10. Code Red

**This chapter is written in Bella's POV. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 10: CODE RED**

_What a night._ Just as I had decided to call my mom and tell her about my new weird friend Alice - like she herself had jokingly suggested - and her brother who managed to make me blush at any occasion, not to mention how I was completely falling for him without knowing why, the phone had rang. For a moment I had debated on how freaky it would have been, had it actually been my mom.

But it hadn't been her.

Hearing Edward's voice had made me warmer instantly. My cheeks turned bright red, even though he hadn't even been in the room with me. It took me alot to keep my voice steady.

First he apologized. A ridiculous concept, since I had been very mean to him during Biology. I owed him one. But Edward, being the gentleman he was, would never expect that of me.

The invite to the movies felt weird though. So unexpected. It went against the entire friendship rule we had set up. Of course that rule was doomed to fail from the beginning. I could never be friends with Edward.

So I had eagerly accepted. The moment I hung up the phone, I had ran up the stairs - almost tripping over my own feet, not a surprise - to change into a more proper attire than my sweats and white tee-shirt.

Once I was done, I'd bounded down the stairs again. This hadn't gone unnoticed as my dad and Billy Black had been glancing at me in wonder.

"In a hurry, Bells?", my dad had wondered. Out of all the nights he was paying attention to my behavour now.

"Yeah, I am going out. Movie.", I told him. I liked to keep him on a small 'need to know' basis. Nothing more but some general thrown together sentences. That's how I preferred to comunicate with my dad.

"Bella, it is a school night.", Charlie reminded me.

My dad had almost ruined my fun there, but I knew there was one way he would allow me to go.

"Dad, I am going with Jake. You don't mind, do you, Billy?", I had asked innocently.

"Oh, Charlie, let the kids have fun. They're only young once", Billy had grinned.

I hadn't waited for Charlie's final approval as I stepped outside to wait for Edward's silver Volvo to appear. I didn't feel as guilty as I probably should have at the idea of lying to my father and using Jake as a cover-up. In all honesty, I simply forgot about all of that when I thought of Edward. While waiting for him on the front porch, I had felt incredibly giddy. Butterflies had taken up a permanent residence in my stomach.

This feeling slowly started to make more sense. I still didn't understand how I had been able to fall for Edward within a few days, but it all didn't feel so strange when I was close to him. It made perfect sense then.

I hated how Jake was a victim. I cared for him, but I didn't love him. And the fact it had only taken me three days to know that I was certain I loved Edward and I hadn't managed to feel this way about Jacob for three years had strengthened my decision to break up with him.

I had planned on talking to Jake about this tonight. Break up and hope he'd still want to be friends with me after that. But I had never gotten around to it, because Alice had begged and pleaded for me _not _to go. She had promised to explain everything to me later. Still, things would have probably worked out better, if I had gone to La Push tonight, like I had planned to. Because the sooner I ended things with Jacob, the better it would be. Not just for me, -the idea of being with Edward seemed like a strange but wonderful reward that I didn't truly deserve - but breaking up would benefit Jacob too, in the end. He would be free to find someone else. Someone who would be worthy of him.

I had no choice, even if I wanted to. I didn't want to hurt Jake, but I was hurting him more by staying with him. Tonight had once again been proof of that. When I was around Edward, Jacob was the last thing on my mind, In fact he hadn't on my mind at all.

Until _now._

I stared through the windshield in disbelief.

Jacob was _here_.

And he looked mad. _Very_ mad.

But even as he stood there, his face oddly lit in the street light, I didn't feel much. I had noticed the darkness in his eyes though. He was out to fight.

As soon as I spotted him, standing there - facing Edward with sort of a murderous glare - I knew I had to face the music. I should have broken up with him much sooner, even before Edward had come along, but I had always been such a chicken, so used to the convenience of it. And now, that selfishness came back to haunt me.

I could not allow for Edward and Jacob to do something stupid.

I got out of the car and Jake turned to face me. But his eyes never softened. He glared at me in disgust. I suppose I deserved that.

I found myself debating what I was supposed to say. Who was I supposed to stand next to? Where was my place now...

With _whom_?

The answer wasn't that difficult, but to actually follow through, to take that stand knowing it would make things erupt indefinitely, that was not an easy obstacle to overcome.

I halted next to Edward, whose eyes were glued to Jacob. He tried to appear neutral, but his golden eyes showed a hint of surprise and anger. I kept a little space between us, pushing back the longing to stand really close to him.

"Jake....what are you doing here?", I wondered quietly

"I could ask you the same, Bells. I didn't know we had plans to see a movie. I mean...I knew we had plans, but that part was new. It would have been nice if you had told me...", Jacob spoke wryly.." Then again, not telling me was probably the point..."

_The lie_. Back to bite me. The date Jake and I were supposed to have at La Push. The one I had never gotten around to cancel because I had been too busy with Alice acting all weird and Edward asking me out. He must have stopped by at my house, only to find Charlie and Billy there, the two of them wondering why Jake wasn't with me.

"Jacob" - it was the first time in a long while, I spoke his full name - "I am sorry..."

Edward stood quiet beside me, as he continued to watch Jacob's every move. I could feel how tense he was and there was a large part of me that wantd to reach out and grab his hand in support. But that would probably not help with the situation.

"Interesting..", Jacob commented dryly.."You don't sound too sorry, Bells. And you didn't look sorry just now, when you got into _his_ car.."

Jacob glared at Edward when speaking those last words. Edward didn't respond, he just remained still.

So Jacob had seen me, when I had stroked Edward's hand. There was hardly any way to make up an excuse for that.

" Jake, look...Edward called to hang out and I didn't really want Charlie to give me a hard time about it, so I told him I was going with you..", I tried to explain.

That was technically the truth, although a very bad one. Without even thinking about it, I had just forgotten about Jacob all together tonight.

"Oh, I understand", Jacob said rolling his eyes, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "I don't think Charlie would approve of this....'hang out' one bit. I know _I_ don't..."

"Jake..", I soothed, "Lets not do this here. Why don't you drive me home so we can talk..", I suggested.

Edward, who'd been quiet all this time, now turned to face me.

I was desperate to avoid his eyes because I could not afford to blush and get lost in them. Jacob would certainly not like that.

"Bella..", Edward spoke softly, "I am afraid I cannot allow that. I can't be sure that's going to be safe for you."

The fierce growl exploding from Jake's throat was as intimidating as it was terrifying. Not to mention uexpected. It echoed around the parking lot. In response to it I shrieked in horror as I took few steps back. Edward took my hand and pulled me behind his back in defence. He gave me a small glance as if to say; ' see what I mean..'

Jake spoke huskily, low now. "Listen, _leech_, I suggest you let _my_ girlfriend go now. If you know what's good for you.."

_Leech_? What did that mean. And what on earth had that -growl was it? - meant. What was going on with Jacob...

"If _you_ know what is good for you, _I_ suggest you start behaving in front of Bella. This can be handled in a civil way. If you know how, _dog_"

_Dog_? The animal references were certainly lost on me.

I stepped back from Edward's protective stance to come to halt right in between where he and Jake were standing, facing each other with hard eyes.

"Come on, guys. Lets not fight. There is no need to.", I pleaded.

They were acting absurd and very immature. And what was the deal with all the animal-calling? This entire situation was surely very confusing.

I turned to face Edward and smiled, hoping Jake wouldn't be able to see. "Edward, Jake is going to drive me home. Thank you for treating me to a movie. I had a good time. You have a good night now", I emphasized as I allowed myself to look into his golden eyes for a second.

He returned my gaze and slowly shook his head. "Don't go", he mimicked.

_Why?_ Why was it so important to him that I would stay? Why did Edward think it was unsafe? Because of that growl Jacob had let out. Sure, it had scared me and I had no idea what it meant, but Jake would never hurt me. He could be angry with me or even hate me, but I couldn't believe he would physicially hurt me. Then again, Alice had warned me about the same thing this afternoon. Why would brother and sister both have such a strong disapproving opinion on Jacob? Could he really be a danger to me? As I looked at him, I noticed how his eyes were the opposite of Edward's. As he stared at me, his eyes looked soft and loving. Maybe that was what I wanted to see, but there was surely a great contrast with Jacob's cold black eyes.

Which looked like they could kill....

"Bells, lets go", Jacob ordered angrily.

Hmm, what if Edward was right. What if Jake did have it in him to hurt me.

I turned to face him. "Jake, maybe you should go. Edward will take me home and then I'll call you. ", I told him calmly.

Edward took a step closer and he was now standing next to me.

"You heard her, _Jacob_. Run along now. She will call you later..", Edward spoke slowly, emphasizing on Jake's name.

Jacob took a step toward us and for some reason he looked like a giant as he approached. There was an anger bursting from inside him that transferred in the look he gave me. He wasn't just mad at me. He was furious. _At both of us. _

"I believe she told you to go first. So, why don't _you_ run along.." Jacob told Edward icily as he balled his hands into fists.

What was I supposed to do? Was there any way to not have this end up in a disaster? If there was, it surely better present itself soon..

Maybe if I would just walk away. No idea where to go or how to get home, but still. It seemed the most neutral thing to do. It would certainly confuse and distract them.

"OK..", I took a deep breath to steady myself, "If you guys are just going to stand here and bicker and neither one of you is going to drive me home, than I guess I could take the bus or something. Because Charlie probably expects me home soon, so I have to get going..."

_Charlie_. That ought to bring some sense into both of them. Surely they would not want to cross my father. He did have a gun he would gladly use.

Jacob was the first to respond as he raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"Charlie isn't going to understand when _he_.." -he gestured at Edward - "... is the one dropping you off. "

That was true. And Jacob felt he had a position to negotiate now, so he went on.

" So...", he continued..." If you want Charlie to believe that we did in fact went to the movies, I think it's best _I_ drive you home. Right now..."

I reluctantly agreed "You're probably right...."

I really didn't want to explain this mess to Charlie. Not tonight.

" Most sensible thing you have said all night, Bells. Say goodbye to the leech and lets get going.."

I sighed and looked at Edward in apology.

"It's probably best if I just go.."

The odd expression in his eyes made me hesitate. He looked like he was in pain. Like I had just kicked him in the gut. He looked _rejected._

" Bella..._lets_ _go_!!", Jacob urged as he started to walk away.

As I turned to follow Jacob, Edward swiftly grabbed my hand and spun me to face him.

" Give me a second..", he pleaded as he pulled me to his side.

" Oh, come on leech! Seriously, man..can't you take your rejection? Let her go. NOW!", Jacob demanded angrily

" One thing, _Jacob Black_, before you go. Would you like to explain to Bella how you knew were to find her tonight?", Edward wondered

_That_ was odd. Charlie didn't know where I was going tonight, just that I went to see a movie. _No_ details. So how _did_ Jacob know where I was.?

" Jake...", I pressed

" Charlie told me ", he shrugged

" But isn't the whole point of you driving Bella home the fact that Charlie assumes you two were out together tonight?", Edward pointed out, " I mean, if Charlie knows that she is with me, what's the point in _you_ driving her home?"

" The point? How about this_, Edward Cullen; _I am her boyfriend. ", Jacob hissed as he walked back to his original spot under the street light, a few feet from where Edward and I were standing.

"Jake...", I wondered,.." I never told Charlie where I went. Edward and I decided later..."

It was an interesting point that Edward had brought up. Especially because Jacob was lying about his answer.

" Hmm, quite interesting, isn't it..", Edward mused mockingly, "How Jacob seems to be pre-cognitive..."

" Yeah, especially since that seems to run in _your_ family too..", Jacob retorted

Huh, _what_? What did that mean. Tonight was a night full of cryptics and codes, that was for sure.

"How did you know, Jake..", I demanded impatiently.

I was very curious to know the answer.

"Port-A is the closest thing to a city with movie-theaters we have, Bells. When Charlie told me you went to the movies, I covered and said I had forgotten we were supposed to meet at the theatre. Don't think he liked the idea of you driving there yourself, though. But hey, nothing like a good and dangerous lie, right. So, now...can we go? Before Charlie will throw a fit..." Jacob urged

"How convenient..", Edward muttered

" What's _that_, leech? I think I have every right in the world to go and find _my _girlfriend, especially when she is in the presence of some _thing_ that could very easily hurt her..", Jacob told him

I tried to convince myself I was hearing things but I could have sworn that Edward snarled at Jacob for that last remark. When I turned my head to face him, I saw his perfect white teeth gleaming in the moon light. They looked threatening.

In the presence of something that could hurt me? _What_?_ Edward_? I believed this even less than I believed the idea that Jacob could. Although Jake had displayed some disturbingly agressive behavour tonight. But _that_ snarl from Edward, I hadn't imagined that. I definitely hadn't imagined the teeth. Still, I felt less creeped out about Edward's strange response, than I felt about Jake's behavour.

As we stood there, going in circles about who was going to take me home, time was passing. It was getting late and I needed to get home. Plus, this testosteron-performance was as confusing as it felt pointless. It started to annoy me.

" OK, guys, this stops _now. _No one is dangerous or a killer here..", I demanded, "And I do need to get home, otherwise Charlie might get his gun and _get _dangerous. He's got a pretty good aim, I might add. Also, I am tired of all the cryptics. If you are both in rivalling gangs or something, I honestly couldn't care less about that. Right now either _one _of you drives me home, or I am hitching a ride with a possible real murderer..", I attempted to joke.

Edward's mouth curled up a bit, like he appreciated my attempt at being stern, but also wasn't going to budge. His eyes said it all; he was not going to allow for Jacob to drive me home.

" Well, Bells, if you are tired of all the cryptics, why don't you ask your _date_ here for some explanations..", Jacob said wryly.

" I'll make you a deal, leech. ", he continued, " You tell her the truth and I'll let you drive her home. Assuming she still wants you to, after that. " he smiled darkly.

Truth? _What_ truth? Why was Jacob sounding so sure of himself, so arrogant? Did he know something about Edward? Maybe that whole rivalling gang comment wasn't so far off the mark...

" Edward? Is there something I need to know?", I pressed

" There is plenty you don't know about me, Bella. But now is not the time to start a questionnaire", Edward said solemnly

" Why not?", Jacob wondered smugly, " If you care about Bella so much, you surely don' t want to keep secrets, do you?"

Secrets were not the same as truths, were they? Secrets were deliberately kept. Edward was right, there was plenty I didn't know about him. Which made sense because we had only known each other for three days. But for some reason there was a certain edge to this. Like there were things about Edward I was better off not knowing. Of course, now I really wanted to know.

" You're one to talk. You seem rather good at that yourself..', Edward retorted.

_This _was insane. The way they were talking in code, leaving me wonder what it all meant.

" Enough..", I demanded, "Either we all start a confessional right now or one of you will act like a man and drive me home. Either one is fine with me"

" Bella, get in the car, I'll drive you home", Edward told me, " I am sure the _dog_ will find his way back to the dog house..."

" The hell I will, _leech. _She's coming with me..", Jacob growled as he stepped closer

"She is _not_. ", Edward told him, no doubt in his voice. He wasn't going to let me go.

I left Edward's side and moved myself in between him and Jacob again.

I felt very weak and silly for standing there. Like a bad movie, where I was pleading with two people much larger than me and very willing to start a fight.

" Guys, please..", I whispered, "This has to stop. I need to get home.."

" Bella, it's OK. We'll leave right now", Edward assured me as he reached forward to take my hand. As sinister as this night had turned out to be, this still felt very nice. No matter what his secrets were, I believed he wasn't going to be dangerous. Jacob, however..he seemed more agressive and mean than I had ever seen him act like before.

" Jacob, we're leaving now. I will call you tomorrow..", I promised as Edward pulled me towards the car.

Maybe the way I didn't let go of Edward's hand set Jacob off completely. Maybe Jake had been looking for a fight all along. Either way, the furious growl he had let out before was nothing compared to the sound he made now. A roar that sounded like boulders crashing filled the empty parking lot as Jacob started to shake violently.

" Jacob!". I called panickly as I let go of Edward's hand

" Bella, stay away!!", Edward warned, " Jacob, _control_ yourself!"

" Edward, we have to do something. He looks like he is having a seizure..", I yelled as I started to run over to Jacob, who was crouching now, his body still trembling

" Bella, NO!!", Edward hissed as he tried to stop me...

" LET HER GO, YOU CRAZY _BLOODSUCKER_", Jacob spat viciously.

Then everything started happening really fast. I tried to reach Jacob, whose eyes were wild while his body wouldn't stop quavering. Edward was right behind me, hissing things I could barely understand.

But before I got over to Jacob's side, before Edward could reach me to pull me away Jake lunged himself at Edward, with me blocking his way.

_That_ didn't stop him. He bounded into me and his speed slammed me out of the way. The force of it threw me against the streetlight pole, the side of my forehead banging against it with a cracking thud.

I only felt a cutting edge pain rippling through my entire scalp, as something warm started streaming down my face while I hit the ground.

_Blood._

I could smell it and it made me feel like I was going to pass out. I welcomed that, since the pain was incredibly unbareable.

As I lay there on the cold ground, waiting to reach unconsciousness, I tilted my head to face _him_.

The desperate need to find Edward washed over me but I couldn't reach him, I couldn't _see_ his face. He was turned away from me, slightly bend over, like he was in a crouch too. With my brain starting to cloud itself, I tried to make out the vague growling sound I had heard before when it came from Jake's throat. Except now, it was coming from Edward. And it was even louder, more menacing. Like an animal protecting his _mate._

I could hardly see anything through the haze that was spreading over me but then, suddenly, - like an enigma appearing out of nowhere - Edward was towering over me and then leaning in closer.

I could barely keep my eyes open, but the last thing I saw as I drifted into oblivion were his eyes. Shifted in colour.

No longer golden.

But _pitch black_.

_And burning._

There was a hunger in his eyes. Not the hunger I had seen before, which had been a hunger that echoed my own longing for him.

This was _actual_ hunger.

Like he wanted to eat _me_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**More cliffhanging, I know. I really need to do it to build the story in a proper way because this story is far from done ;)**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. Keep them coming :)**

**Happy Holidays!**


	11. Blood Lust

**What happened previously:**

There was a hunger in his eyes. Not the hunger I had seen before, which had been a hunger that echoed my own longing for him.

This was _actual_ hunger.

Like he wanted to eat_ me_.

**Now....**

**Back to Edward's POV!**

**CHAPTER 11: BLOOD LUST  
**

Happiness _versus_ horror. That was an effective but unwanted way to divide my evening. A - far too ironic division between what had seemed very right tonight and everything that had turned out to be so wrong in a matter of small seconds.

_First_, there had been Jacob Black. Out to ruin my _perfect_ night with Bella. When strictly based on the dynamic of his relationship with her and the beneficial rights that came with that connection, I suppose I couldn't put the blame on him for interrupting - in his position I would probably have done the same- but he had managed to give this evening a rather sinister twist. In more ways than _one_.

When he had emerged from the shadows of the parking lot, I hadn't immediatedly managed to grasp what he was. The moment I had smelled him though, something I tried to repress, started to shape itself in my mind. Like a waterfall of vile memories I remembered the Quileutes and the treaty. Jacob living at La Push at the reservation. Descendants of the wolves. The animalistic smell. I realized what all those details added up to. What all of it _meant._

Jacob Black was a werewolf, a _dog_. A new one at it too, which explained the agression and the lack of control. Also, he was very much aware of my nature and my family, it seemed.

Then there had been the moment when Jacob had slammed into Bella. An impossibly strong mixture of anger, resentment and an all consuming fear over Bella's condition washed over me as I heard her head crack against the metal pole. I wanted nothing but to break the damn treaty right there by killing the dog. But before I had the chance to act on that impulse, another feeling - overwriting the worry and anger - took over completely.

The air was suddenly filled with an unknown perfume, a scent so sweet I could have sworn it was meant to call for me _only_.

And it took less than a few seconds before that delicious overpowering scent hit my nostrils like a massive wreckening storm, ready to break me down. It was like that first day, except in the worst way possible.

That day - was it really _just_ three days ago - when I had first smelled Bella, that day had been so wonderful. How the pit in my stomach had started to unwind and released this free-flowing yearning that had made me want Bella so much. The memory of it would have warmed me to the core at any other time.

But that beautiful warm desire was hardly similar to what was happening right now.

_Yes,_ like always when Bella was within a few feet radius of me, there was definitely a wicked temptation here, still as strong as it had been when her scent had first danced around me. Except now it was the smell of her _blood_; streams of it covering her beautiful ivory face, slowly drenching the dark blue blouse - that covered her body in seductive ways - into a purple spotted mess where the blood mixed with the fabric - and it was not an aphrodisiac like her body fragrance was. It was a dangerous murderous elixir.

_I_ was a mad fool.

To expose myself like this in front of Bella was unforgivable.

To not protect her from that vile dog, Jacob Black was unacceptable.

To watch her lie there and smell her right now...

Was going to be a _problem._

A huge and possible _deadly_ misfortune, I was about to inflict upon Bella.

As she lay there, ghostly white and motionless, blood oozed from a deep cut on her forehead. Her heart was steady though and although her breathing was staggering, the head wound itself didn't seem to put her in a life-threatening situation at the moment.

_Of course_, my raging bloodlust, burning any rhyme or reason that was left inside me away, was more than plenty to make her life forfeit.

The _small_ analytical part of reason that my brain had left, noted Bella was unconscious from the blow and that she needed to be brought to an emergency room right away.

But my body and my movements went against the grain of this fact. Like my instincts had a mind of its own. I leaned into her and like an instant addict, I started taking deep breaths which made my brain start to replace all the sense I had. It registered the thick heavenly scent that her spilled blood spreaded and it was mouth watering. I could taste the venom burning in my mouth and I knew I was moments away from _ravishing_ her.

Behind me, Jacob was growling, but he made no move to come closer. No effort to help Bella. In fact, internally he didn't seem that worried at all. He was almost enjoying this because it made me look like the _bad guy_.

Reading Jacob Black's mind hadn't interested me until tonight. I had picked up the gist of his hatred for me before at the mall, but tonight I got real insight into what he was thinking. And right now, he was wavering between caring about the fact Bella lay there wounded and the hope I would do something reckless. He wanted me to expose myself like that to Bella, because it would give him a perfect excuse to kill me.

_One bite and I'll rip him apart. Just let him try._

Was he utterly insane? Was he really standing there, waiting around for me to hurt her? Surely he knew it wouldn't take me much time to inflict permanent irreversible damage. I understood his aversion towards me - it was very much a mutual feeling - but this was about _Bella_. I could kill her and he just stood there.

Still, this was good, because my disbelief and anger momentarily distracted me from my hunger.

"Jacob Black, have you lost your mind?! Get Bella out of here! She needs help!", I barked.

I turned to face him, knowing I must have looked half wild with the thirst I felt. I could barely focus on him, as he stood there, motionless.

"Jacob!", I urged angrily.

Finally he composed himself and started moving toward Bella and me. I tried to keep my eyes on him, but the call of Bella's blood was too much to keep me focussed. When I turned to face her again, all I could see was the small pool of her lucious blood starting to form around her. I was tempted to drench my fingers into it and lick them off, like a child covering their hands in chocolate sauce or frosting dip.

The only thing holding me back now, was the fresh distraction of a threat approaching. I knew Jacob was coming up behind me. I also knew - if I concentrated really hard - that I could anticipate his every move if he would try and attack me.

_One blow from the back. One kick to the groin...a large snap and then...buh-bye leech._

"That won't do Bella much good. Nor will it make an ounce of a difference. I'll stop you before you can execute that plan and it'll only make me want to counter-attack you for it. And if you're incapacitated, who will take Bella to the hospital", I hissed in response to his thoughts.

"Back away from her, _leech_. Back away _now!!", _Jacob threatened with a growl as he came closer.

_Suddenly_ he halted.

Our minds locked for a brief moment and I knew what was holding him back now. From where he had been standing before, he didn't have a clear view on Bella. But as he reached closer, he could see her ashy-white face, covered in small stripes of blood, in some parts already drying up. Her clothed body, drenched in blood and completely unmovingly still. It was like a horror film.

It was...

_Alice's vision._

Not entirely, of course. In her vision, Alice had seen a battered and broken Bella, covered in wounds and more importantly _bite-marks._ This was just a head wound, minor in comparison to the gruesome picture that displayed her death.

But, like Alice had assessed positively and as it turned out, _correctly_, was both Jacob's as well as my presence. Except, I wasn't the one hiding in the shadows. I was the one towered over her body like it was a very delicate treat. Something I desperately wanted to taste.

Jacob had been the one to wound her, but I would kill her if he didn't move her fast. I tried to hold my breath, but only out of self-preservation because my mind was now divided between wanting to drink Bella and protecting my own back.

But Jacob wasn't going to attack me. He was horrified with what he had seen, his mind showed me that much. When I turned to look at him, I noticed his eyes glistening.

Jacob Black was _crying._

Of course he was. He was just a boy. He could act all tough, but the truth was, he was so small and unworldly compared to me. And I felt sorry for him, because facing this curse of being Ephraim Black's descendant, an actual _werewolf_, that was probably not the easiest thing for a sixteen year old.

"Get out of the way..", he ordered as he started to move again, "Get out of the way, before I make you.."

I don't know how it happened, but I _did_ obey him. Perhaps, because my air supply was cut off, I could think more clearly, so listening to Jacob became easier - though it felt unnatural.

I didn't glance back at Bella and dashed away - into the safer shadows without any street lights and observed as Jacob leaned over Bella.

This was more accurate. _Vision-precision_. Jacob with Bella and me in the shadows. And if he didn't move her fast, her brain could swell and she might die. So that would fully cover the vision my sister had seen.

A pang of jealousy jolted through me. He was very lucky in a disturbing way. He didn't have to lock his jaw or hold his breath so it would lessen the chance of killing her. He could provided her with the care she needed.

"Bells..come on...wake up..", he pressed frantically, as he softly shook her and slapped her cheek. He shot me one glance and I could see he felt helpless. His agression was gone.

"What...how....what do I do..?....", He whispered to himself.

"The head wound is quite deep, so she needs stitches at the very least. It's very likely she has a concussion. A doctor needs to examine her..", I told him.

With several medical degrees it wouldn't take me much to diagnose Bella. I even knew how to close the gaping head wound and how to determine whether or not the blow to her head would have caused permanent damage.

Unfortunately I would most likely kill her before I could do any of those things.

"My car isn't that close by..I could call an ambulance..."

Before he could finish, I had already tossed my car keys to him.

"No time for that. Take _my_ car. It'll smell like a dumpster to you, but I am sure you don't mind breathing through your mouth for a bit if it saves your girlfriend's life..", I mumbled, "Now, go....!"

As he grabbed the keys, he shifted his weight to lift Bella.

Another jolt of grand jealousy rippled through me as I wished I was the one to take care of her. Especially since it was Jacob's thoughtlessness that got Bella into this position in the first place. He shouldn't be allowed to be the one who would be the hero in her eyes.

Jacob scooped up Bella in his arms. It would have felt like an intensly private moment, had it not been for the wind shifting and blowing the thick bloodlusting siren calling essence of Bella my way. My reminder of how much I wanted her in so many wild ways. The composure I had regained by removing myself from her dripping blood was faltering fast.

"Jacob, come on...this is torture....her blood...it's so...I can't keep this up much longer", I muttered

"Like I care, leech..", He retorted as he opened the car door.

Of course he didn't care. Why would he. He was winning tonight after all. Bella had seen the frenzy in my eyes before she lost consciousness. She was probably terrified of me now. That, combined with all the not so subtle hints Jacob had dropped about my nature, would be enough for her to turn away from me forever indefinitely.

"Edward...."

Could the sound of a name brushing through the air like a weak melody be more beautiful than right now? I didn't think it could. Bella's voice, scrapy and small called for me.

And it didn't sound like a rebuke, nor did it seem to be a horrid fearful whisper. It was my resurfacing, my destiny.

_My siren call._

For Jacob it was the opposite. It was like a kick in the gut, a bitter rejection, his final defeat. His agression towards Bella was gone now.

He dropped her to the ground, almost softly, like spreading someone out on a bed. He gave me one stone cold glare and then he was gone.

In that icy look I read it all. The outrage directed at Bella had vanished. It had been replaced with the blazing determination to bring me down.

That's what his thoughts tried to spell out for me, at least if I had been able to concentrate on that. But I couldn't focus on his words of warning.

All I did, was stand there in conflict, and in _awe._

Bella wanted me to be her hero. But I was the biggest danger to her as well. And right now, I couldn't rely on being strong enough to save the day, no matter how badly I wanted to.

And even though she was my destiny, the risk was not gone. My throat burned with my own venom and voices inside ordered me to take her. I took a step closer as if I was in a trance. And another one, and another... until I suddenly found myself at her feet, leaning over her, inhaling the wild temptation of her flowing blood. Her face had turned a shade of pale I had never seen before.

I was _so close_ now. All I had to do was brush my lips against her neck. Lick the blood off her cheeks. Drink from this unbelievably bouqueted wine.

It seemed _so_ simple. I could be _gentle_. Bella wouldn't even feel it as my razor-sharp teeth would cut through her neck. I wouldn't make her suffer. I _loved_ her.

But these inviting whispers encouraging me to taste Bella were so strong.

_Too_ strong to ignore.

My lips hovered on her neck now, the warmth of her pulsing blood enticing me.

_So close...._

Then as I pressed my lips against her heated throat, almost able to taste the fragrance of her, Bella's heart started pounding and her breathing became rougher. Suddenly she gasped and her chocolate eyes flew open.

"Ow, my head..it hurts so much..", Bella whispered weakly

I lifted my head up to face her. There was a hint of red colouring her pale-white cheeks. Even when unconscious I managed to make Bella blush. As she met my glance, a small smile curled her lips upward.

"Edward..", Bella breathed, "I.....the dark....don't leave me alone here...."

My siren call. I leaned away from her neck as I shut off my air supply immediatedly. The whirling wiffs of her blood were echoing in my mouth and nose, despite the deliberate lack of oxygen.

Could I do it, was I strong enough? There was not that much time left. Her heart still beated strong, but she was already slipping back into unconsciousness, as her eye-lids fluttered and she fought to keep them open. This wasn't good for her brain. She needed medical care. She certainly couldn't stay here on the cold ground.

"It's okay, Bella. I won't leave you..", I whispered

"Thank you..", she mumbled...

I had no choice. Bella trusted me to stay with her, to be her hero. And so I had to suck it up - which inconveniently meant I would be without oxygen for a while - and take care of her now.

I lifted her up into my arms easily. She felt light as a feather as she slumped motionlessly against my cool body. The side of her head, with the gaping wound that still bled profusely pressed against my chest, staining my dark blouse. I could feel her blood seeping straight through the texture, tainting my skin.

I wanted to take a deep breath. It was so alluring to have her this close to me, her blood this ready to be consumed. And instantly I was undecided again about what I wanted.

It felt like my entire nature was desighed so that her blood could be mine. I wanted to swim in it. But then there was also that other feeling. If I focussed on that - my love for her and the worry over her aching head - I could try to ignore the longing for her blood.

But would I make it to a hospital in time? Not only was her heart rate becoming more and more uneven, but so was her breathing. And the damn bleeding wouldn't stop either.

Not to mention the problem with being in the small confinement of my car with her. Not just because it would swirl the fragrance of her blood and body around me, but also because a bumpy car ride wouldn't do her head much good.

I didn't want a possible concussion to turn into a brain hemmorrhage

More time I wasted as I stood there, debating with Bella in my arms. One way or the other, if I remained here, she would die. Either at my hands, or because I did nothing. The image from Alice's vision, the horror of a dead Bella projected itself in my head. It sickened me enough to make a decision.

Just as I opened the passenger door, to put Bella in the seat, thinking I could keep her steady with one arm, whilst driving with the other, a black car approached us fast.

I knew this car well. It was my father's black Mercedes.

It screeched to a halt next to the Volvo and Carlisle and Alice jumped out simultaneously.

"Edward, put Bella down, I need to examine her!", my father demanded.

I was surprised by this; the firmness of his voice. For a second I couldn't act. I didn't want to put her down on the cold ground again. She had already been there too long.

"Son, do _it_..", my father pressed.

I gently placed her on the ground and hovered around her, but Carlisle pulled me out of the way.

"Why is she not underway to a hospital or already at one?", Carlisle asked incredulously, " How long has she been unconscious for?"

"She opened her eyes a little while ago..", I whispered.

Alice watched us, leaning against the Mercedes as Carlisle reached into his black bag and pulled out some cotton and a large bandage. He pressed the cotton against the wound and wrapped the large bandage around it.

"This won't hold for long..", he said, "Honestly, Edward, what were you thinking...she has a concussion. Not to mention this wound. You have enough medical knowledge to know she should have been at an ER by now.", he scolded

"Her blood, Carlisle.....I....her blood....it's so....did you smell it?..I keep trying to hold my breath, but the essence of it keeps finding me, clouding my mind. Carlisle, I wanted _to take_ her, right here....I didn't know....it was so hard to fight against it...I kept thinking about the vision Alice had...". I mumbled in agony, hoping my father would understand. At least he knew about the vision. Surely Alice had informed him about the vicious image of either _me_ or Jacob Black killing Bella.

_She's still here. But you did put her in unnecessary danger tonight._ My father silently concluded

"I am sorry..", I whispered shamefully.

"Where's Jacob Black?", Alice mused, "Surely he could have taken her to the hospital. "

"He just left...ran off. Left her here. He is the one whose responsible for this...", I growled as I gestured at the blood stains.

"We need to moved her now", Carlisle urged, "Alice, I have to hold her steady in the back seat. You need to drive. Can you manage that?"

Alice's jaw was locked, rigid. Bella's blood had its appeal to her too. Only Carlisle had managed to grow immune to the call of human blood.

"Carlisle, Bella's blood is strong. Very potent. It makes me thirsty."

"Just hold your breath until we reach a hospital. ", he advised her.

He gently lifted Bella up and while taking a seat in the back of the Mercedes, he placed her head in the iron lock of his hands as he rested it on his lap,

Alice slid in the front.

"What should I do?", I wondered, "Follow you?"

"Clean up this mess, the blood. We don't need the risk of people starting to ask questions about why an abandoned parking lot is suddenly specked with blood. Besides you won't be able to see her for a while anyway. We need to call Chief Swan. And do some damage control...", Carlisle told me.

_Right._ Bella's father. He needed to know about this. That is, if he wasn't informed already. I didn't put it past Jacob to go to Bella's house and tell Chief Swan that Edward Cullen had harmed his daughter.

"Damage control..", I muttered...

"We will discuss tonight's events at a later time. Right now, we have to go. Alice, ready?"

Alice shot me an apologetic glance as she revived the engine. She hit the gas pedal and then they were gone.

With Bella no longer around to get hurt at my hands, I unleashed my sudden need to breath. Her scent was still registering everywhere. In my head, my mouth, my nostrils. The ground, my shirt, my skin.

Before I could comprehend or even reign myself in, I sank to the ground and placed my finger into the small puddle of blood, already drying up at the edges.

Then, I lifted my bloodstained fingers to my mouth and licked them off one by one. Exactly like that child, licking of some chocolate frosting.

It was beyond anything I had ever tasted. Of course the only human blood I had tasted in my life had been that of the murderers I had finished off during a period of rebellion which had separated me from my family. This however, was the purest sweetest aroma and I instantly craved more. It took me all my self-restraint to not start licking the bloodied cement ground.

There was also a tugging, a materialization of something inside me. An electric current that coursed through my dormant heart and for an tenth of a second, I could swear I heard my heart beating a brief disjointed rhythm. Then everything was quiet again, apart from my rough breathing. Clearly Bella's blood was potent enough to make me hallucinate because my dead heart was a silent as ever.

Suddenly ashamed for this all repelling behavour, I rose again and started to move. I got some gasoline from the trunk of my car and poured it over the stains on the cement ground. I lit a match and watched the stains burn away. The ground turned black in the spots where blood-red melted away. People would think it was vandalism, instead of murder.

The macabre turn of events had me stunned as I stepped into my car and drove away from the parking lot. My father had never sounded so disappointed with me. Didn't he understand though, how amazingly powerful Bella's blood was. How I had used up all my concentration and self control to not kill her tonight.

To not kill Jacob Black and jeopardize the treaty, like I had wanted to do so badly.

_Oh._ The treaty.

My father hadn't just been worried about Bella. There was more to be taken into consideration.

Bella hadn't been the only one in danger tonight. Since Jacob Black knew what I was and he had seen the madness in my eyes as I leaned over Bella, it wouldn't take him much to jump to the conclusion that I would in fact kill her. And for a brief moment, had he not hoped for that..?

And even if I didn't kill her - and thankfully I _hadn't _- it would not make much of a difference.

Killing her would have meant a violation of the treaty. A violation meant the treaty would be broken.

Not killing her would most likely have a similar end result though.

I suddenly remembered that look in his eyes before he vanished.

Jacob Black would not take his defeat without consequences.

Little unworldly boy or not, he hated Bella's rejection. I had seen that much. And naturally, he blamed me for it.

Also, and this had been proven tonight, he would more than gladly start a fight over it.

In fact, he would effectively break the treaty without any hesitation.

My father's words left an echo.

_We will discuss tonight's events at a later time._

If the treaty was broken and the wolves would descend, than my family would have to fight too. Fighting young wolves could surely put them into danger.

My father's disappointment made _sense_ now.

Tonight, my actions had managed to set something big into motion.

_The start of a war._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for all your reviews, keep them coming! I am glad you like the story so far (there is alot more to come. Do not expect this story to end soon. It'll go on until I don't know what to write about anymore..:P)**

**Merry Christmas, everyone!**


	12. Rude Awakening

**This chapter will start with Edward's POV and end with Bella's. I'll mark it when the POV changes.**

**CHAPTER 12: RUDE AWAKENING **

I had never been a fan of the muddy mildew-like smell of the moss in the deep black forest. But at least It felt like I could breath _here_. The thick sweet elixir of Bella's enticing blood couldn't haunt me in this place.

She was alright. Yes, she had a concussion and her body was covered in bruises. Not to mention the gushing head wound. But she was alive. And more importantly, _I_ hadn't hurt her.

Unlike Jacob. That was another reason I was hiding here. It felt better somehow. I would go after him, if I had the chance. What he had done to Bella was inexcusable.

Of course, I was not that much better. It had been close, _very close_. So easily, it could have gone the other way last night. When I'd hovered over her, her streaming blood calling out to me, dazzling me. When I pressed my lips against her warm throat. Never before had I been forced to practice so much self control. It was nothing compared to the will power my family and I carried out on a daily basis. And unfortunately, although I had managed to succeed last night, there was no guarantee, that I would always be this strong around Bella. Around her body that was swimming with that delicious blood.

This brought on an entirely new obstacle.

When we first met, there had been Jacob Black. And I couldn't be completely sure, but chances were that he was no longer a hurdle to take, well not as her _boyfriend_ at least. If Bella hadn't mentally broken up with him already - and I was reasonably sure she had been long past him last night, why would she have kissed me so deliberately if she still wanted to be with Jacob - than surely what had passed last night would be enough for her to keep him out of her life for good.

I really hoped that. That she wouldn't take him back. Because he certainly didn't _deserve_ it.

But what if she did? What if Jacob visited the hospital and got his chance to explain. He might win his place in her heart again. Especially since I had proven to have broken my promise to her; I had left her alone.

I really wanted to prevent Jacob Black from weaseling his way back into her heart.

Of course, the longing to want to prevent _that _and to see her for myself was an entirely fresh obstacle in itself.

Just the thought of the magnificent scent of her blood -burning my throat with flames which wanted to be extinguished with the potence of her incredible blood- was registered in my mind permanently.

So there was _that._

And then I couldn't quite forget my father's warning. Or rather, his_ advice._

It'd felt like an eternity before he arrived home. Actually it was_ just _6.00 PM in the evening. Twenty hours after I had last seen Bella. An enternity by any means.

The night had passed with ridiculous slowness. Especially without any words from either my father or Alice. I had to reign myself in every other second to not just go to the hospital. But my father had basically forbidden me to. Unlike Alice, I was not at liberty to visit. I had to stay away to serve the greater, more sensible good.

After getting home from school - which had seemed more hellish than ever today with both Bella and Alice absent - I had been pacing around the house, driving the others crazy. Emmett and Rosalie had finally retreated to their bedroom. I tried very hard not to think about what they were doing there. Of course it was hard to tune them out regardless, since they were rather..._loud._

Jasper had kept me company for a while at school, as had he and Esme too, later at home. They hadn't spoken a word to me, but their thoughts were full of worries. Jasper had wondered what last night's events would mean for the family. My mother was simply worried about me.

At one point, Jasper's phone had buzzed. A text from Alice. At 4.00 PM.

"Alice will come home when Charlie gets back later tonight, apparently Chief Swan went home for a bit and she doesn't want to leave Bella alone. Oh, and also Carlisle will be home in a few hours..", Jasper said.

Not leave Bella alone? Was that because she was in bad shape. Because I'd waited too long. Because I had been too captivated by her blood. Or maybe just to keep her company. After all, if Charlie had left Bella's bedside than surely she would be alright?

"Anything else. How's Bella?", I nearly begged as the suspence about Bella's wellbeing felt like it was literally killing me.

"Sorry. Just that..", Jasper said in apology

"I should go over there, see for myself...", I mumbled.

"Edward, dear, you know you cannot do that. Just wait until Carlisle gets back. ", my mother encouraged.

Hmm. Even my mother - who had been thrilled about my love for Bella. My love for someone period - was wary now. She was worried about my control.

I shot her a disbelieving glance.

_I am sorry, Edward. But we shouldn't risk things for the sake of risking. Wait for your father._ She silently pleaded.

Then, after what had seemed to take forever, my father had arrived home.

Even before he entered the house, I scanned his mind for an update on Bella's health. But his mind wasn't focussed on that. He was thinking about _me_.

_I need to speak with Edward immediatedly. _

That couldn't possibly be a good thing...

He walked in and greeted us. He went to Esme's side and kissed her on the cheek.

He then turned to me.

"Edward, I'd like to speak to you. Lets go to my office.."

I really was in no mood to talk to my father. Normally, I welcomed Carlisle's advice, but I already felt this choking guilt at what had occured last night and the last thing I needed was a reminder of what had gone wrong and how things could have been worse.

But, it was better to get this over with - and it wasn't like I'd have a choice in the matter anyway, so I followed Carlisle upstairs.

I tried hard to not read his thoughts as I expected them to be full of disappointment. And I hated to let my father down.

We stepped into my father's office - his was filled with books, some were centuries old and there were paintings on the walls. Carlise took a seat behind his large oak wooden desk and gestured to the other seat at the opposite side. I remained standing, because I was far too anxious to sit down.

"I suppose you want to know how Bella Swan is doing?", he smiled.

This was unexpected. My father wasn't disappointed or even angry. I felt guilty for doubting his compassion.

"Yes..", I smiled slightly, "Please..." I really needed to know after twenty hours of killing suspence.

"Luckily no brain hemmorrhage. She has a concussion though. And quite a few stitches; the head wound's rather deep. Her body is covered in bruises. Jacob Black is very forceful it seems...", my father frowned

The thought of Jacob Black in combination with the summary of her injuries left me seething with rage.

"That dog deserve a good wagging..", I growled.

_Yes. That seems to be one of the problems._

"What do you mean?", I wondered

"Edward. Bella is going to be fine. _This time. _But next time fate might not be so fortunate to her. And for her to be involved in our family, knowing she is linked to Jacob Black - a Quileute descendant - that's certainly a problem. Surely you see _that. _And taking into account what has occured last night...._"_, my father pointed out

"We thought she was going to be safe, Alice and I. We thought we had managed to elude the vision. ", I pleaded

Alice had been positive that it was me who needed to 'distract' Bella to make sure Bella would be nowhere near Jacob or La Push. But in the end, the vision had twisted and turned and Bella had ended up badly injured, like the vision had accurately shown.

"You tried and failed", my father said softly "Edward, I know you mean well and I believe your intentions are right. But you mustn't forget the danger our existence poses to Bella."

He was right. This had crossed my mind plenty of times in the past few days. The more my heart had grown fonder of Bella and her love and affection, the more I had longed for her And ye I had still seen this giant obstacle; my inescapable vampire nature. It was absurd to assume Bella would accept it and even if by some miraculous turn of events she would, it was still highly dangerous for her to be in the presence of my family and not in the very least myself. We'd never hurt her on purpose, but an accident was easily caused. As had been proven last night.

And yet...I loved her and words couldn't hold the amount of how much that was. So letting her go was something I just couldn't see myself doing.

"I know, Carlisle. But you don't understand. I know it is insane but I love her. I have never been this affected by anyone in my entire existence. All I want is her. _Bella._ And I don't think that'll ever change"

It wouldn't. That much I was certain of. I would never stop loving Bella. Even if I would kill her for her blood or simply due to some horrific accident, I would still love her with all I had to give.

"Son, a part of me is very happy you have found someone. But even if we consider for a moment that there is in fact a way for you to be with Bella, there are still plenty of things to consider. Things to be dealt with. Things that make this desire to be with this girl rather difficult, if not impossible. "

"So, what do I do. Ignore these feelings? I have tried. - _though not very hard -_ but I don't think I can anymore. Not after last night.", I whispered.

"You took a great risk last night..", my father said. _Too great. We are lucky it ended the way it did. It could have been so much worse.  
_

"But I didn't give in. Because I love her. Her blood was calling for me, but I didn't let it take me over. I was strong enough to fight it, Carlisle"

"_This time_, Edward. Thankfully, _you were _strong enough and I am proud of you for it. But it doesn't mean everything is fine now. I think Bella's injuries atest to that.."

"That wasn't my fault..", I muttered.

"Of course not. Jacob Black is responsible for her physical state."

_A werewolf. I am a little surprised they still exist. It's been nearly fifty years since we heard of a pack protecting Quileute land _Carlisle mused.

"He was aiming for me. Bella got in the way..."

"That's the entire crux of everything though isn't it, son. What if she 'gets in the way' next time. I doubt she'll be so lucky to survive then..", my father said wryly.

_You need to realize this, Edward. No matter how painful it is. I don't think it is possible for you and Bella Swan to be together. _

I winced at his thoughts because they were true on a rational level. It was all so very much out of the question. I could pretend to feel like a man, but in the end, I was still a cold dead monster. The opposite of Bella. Opposite sides of the spectrum. Unable to co-exist for long.

"Edward, it's not too late. You can still stop this. It'll hurt, but it will save both of you alot of suffering.."

My father was never wrong. _Never._ Until _now_. Because it was too late. And I would suffer a torment beyond any kind of pain if I had to leave Bella.

"I love her...", I murmured sadly.

"Then you have to be strong. For _her. _For all of us. For the sake of peace."

Ah, right. Next to my own pain there was_ the treaty_. I hadn't forgotten about Jacob's desire to break it. To break me. Well, I was ready for that. The one thing I wasn't - and never would be - ready for was to give up Bella.

"I don't think I can be that strong. Especially if I have to see her in school every day"

"I know. Which is why I think you should consider ging to Denali for a while. ", Carlisle suggested

"Denali..?"

Denali, Alaska. Where another coven of vampires lived. Vampires like us. Vampires who kept humans alive. Well, except for the unfortunate occasional casualty, during one of their 'succubi' sessions. Tanya and her sisters managed to lure men into their habitat and 'nibbled' of them whilst having sex. Yes, such a fantastic idea to go there...

"I don't want to leave. Not just because of Bella. but I can't leave my family either.." That was not a lie. I would miss all of them too.

"It wouldn't be forever, Edward. And you could visit. In two years Bella Swan is off to college and you can come back. Or perhaps with time we can move again.. Please, just consider it.."

I didn't have much of a choice but to think about it. Maybe going away was the right thing to do. Especially if it saved the people around me. The ones I loved. My family.

_Bella._

"Edward..", my father seeked my attention, "How much of a threat do you think Jacob Black poses? If his phasing is a recent thing, there must be other newborn wolves. New wolves that are strong. And of course an Alpha to be in command. If Jacob managed to rile them up...", Carlisle trailed off

"Then we could be facing much bigger problems...", I finished his sentence.

"Well, for the moment that would uncalled for. We did nothing wrong. We haven't exposed ourselves and I very much want to keep it that way. I want the treaty to remain in tact, Edward. ", Carlisle urged.

"I know. I do too. But Jacob is pretty bad at taking rejection. He wants revenge. Though for the moment it's directed towards me. Unless he manages to get his pack behind him. It wouldn't be a legitimate break of the treaty though. At least we could fight back freely. Emmett would get a kick out of that."

"Yes, if a war would occur, we would defend ourselves. But I am hoping this won't happen.."

_Leave Jacob Black alone. Leave Bella Swan alone. Think about going to Denali. Be sensible, son._

So much to give up for just doing the right thing. And I wasn't even sure if it was the right thing. I mused on this as I took comfort in the dark forest around me. After the conversation between my father and I had finished, I had ran straight to this supposed comfort zone in the woods. The canopy of the trees as my shield against the dark starless night.

My father thought it was best if I left Forks. Perhaps temporarily, but at least long enough to forget Bella. And for her to forget me. I knew he had a point. There was alot at risk and even more at stake. Bella's life would always be in danger, should we ever be together. Plus, she was human and I was not. She'd live for another seventy years at best, if I was lucky. And seventy years with Bella might not be enough. But the alternative - an eternity with Bella - wasn't an option either. Then there was the treaty; it would shake on its fragile foundation, the peace we had tried to keep for over seventy years was in jeopardy. Was my love for Bella worth risking my family's existence for?

If the treaty was broken, all hell would break lose. New wolves were more eager for battle than the older supposedly wiser ones. And I had seen enough of Jacob Black to know he was eager for this war. He would start one, just for the sake of it. Because he hated to lose.

I hated to lose too. But my loss would be bigger. Because little Jacob Black could never love Bella as much as I could. As I already did. He would meet someone else and move on. I could move on if I was forced to, but there would never be someone else.

_Still..._

If I truly loved her and I did, wasn't the only way to truly acknowledge that love; a way to keep both Bella as well as my family safe. I tried to think of a way to make the decision to leave bearable.

I could go away for a little while. Have things settle down. And then maybe...in a few years, I could see Bella again. Maybe time would change things. Maybe her blood would stop to be so powerful if I was away from the scent of it. Maybe I could learn to stop loving her. After all, these three days had been so foreign to me, that I most likely read more into my feelings for Bella than there really was. Maybe I just believed it to be this deep, _this powerful_ because I had no material to compare it with.

For a moment I could almost feel the cool breeze of the wintery Alaska air caress my face and I found solace in it.

But then, as the moisty air - coming off the damp moss- hit my nostrils, leaving a bitter stinking scent behind - my mind flashed to an almost forgotten echo from the night before. My long lost silent heart, imaginatively beating for a moment as I had tasted the true essence of Bella - her luscious blood - would never be capable of letting Bella go. She was burned into the core of who I was, short three days or not. Of course that was where the danger lay, as well. I could taste her hot crimson blood on my tongue. The perfect mix of sweet and salty.

I was wrong. The tempting elixir that was Bella's enticing blood would haunt me anywhere. Even here, where I believed to be safe from it.

Venom filled my mouth and before I knew it, I was running.

Like a hunter towards its _prey._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bella's POV starts now.**_

Nothing like an uncomfortably hard bed to wake up in. The smell of sterility to sting your nostrils.

The white germ-free walls and ceiling closing in on you, making you feel trapped.

And not in the very least the concerned voice of the one person you'd rather not have worrying about you because it seemed so darn awkward.

"Bella, can you hear me?" My father sounded worried indeed.

_Crap, he knows I am awake._

"Dad...", my voice sounded hoarse

"Hey, honey. How are you feeling?"

_Just swell, dad. Except for the throbbing pain coming from the side of my fore-head. Not to mention my body feels like I have been run over by a truck. Or two.  
_

"My head hurts. Everything hurts", I summarized my thoughts. Better to keep it short and simple.

"I know. You're banged up pretty bad, Bells.", my father frowned.

_Tell me about it_.

"You know me; disaster follows me around like a boomerang. The curse of being clumsy", I said, while feigning a smile.

"Is that so?", Charlie mused in surprise , "I was under the impression, this was an accident, not you being your usual uh..._unhandy_ self..."

Hmm, _what_ exactly had they told my dad? More importantly,_ who _had told him what?

"Well, I am a little fuzzy on the details, dad, but I am sure I must have tripped and fell, being the incapacitated inept girl I am.", I said

"Apparently You were waiting for Jake at an abandoned parking lot near the movie theatre. A few drunken men tried to attack you and threw you to the ground. If it hadn't been for Alice and Edward Cullen, you could have been hurt alot worse. I swear Bells, I will catch these bast- these guys. ", my father muttered angrily

I was attacked by a few drunken men. Not my overly-agressive almost ex boyfriend. Why would anyone protect Jacob for what he had done?

"Who told you that?", I wondered

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Luckily he was on call last night. His kids were smart enough to drive you to the hospital. Good thing they passed that parking lot, the way they did. Who knows what would have happened if they hadn't". Charlie almost choked on all his usually controlled emotions now.

"Dad..", I said softly, "I am OK. It probably looks worse than it is..."

"You have a concussion and it'll take awhile before that head wound will heal. The stitches won't come out soon, is what the doctor said. They were worried you would bleed into your brain because of the blow, but thankfully it's _only _a concussion. And you're bruised pretty badly.", Charlie summed up the current status of my health.

"Well, at least it'll excuse me from Gym for a while..", I attempted to joke.

"You're not going to school any time soon, Bells. In fact, you'll probably have to stay here for a few more days. "

_Yuck_, just what I needed. Hospitals creeped me out. The clean antiseptic smell, the depressing feel. I couldn't get out of here fast enough.

"Fantastic..", I mumbled

"Honey, you mind if I go home and change? I've been wearing this stinking shirt since last night and I wouldn't mind taking a shower. And I need to check in at the station, tell them you're gonna be fine. I'll be back soon", he promised.

Charlie looked exhausted and disheveled. His brown thinning curls hung sleak and volumeless against his head.

"Dad, have you been here all night?"

"Of course, Bells. I had to make sure you wouldn't escape when you woke up. I know how much you hate hospitals. Remember when you were four and you fell off your bike. Your first stitches. Your mom had to constantly watch you to make sure you wouldn't pull them out.", my father joked

There was an underlining emotion in his attempt to use humor. I was pretty darn accident-prone. Though, this hadn't exactly been an accident.

"Dad, you didn't have to do that. You look tired. You should go home and get some rest. Come back later...wait, what time is it?", I wondered

"About two-thirty in the afternoon. Look, honey. I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'll be fine. I need rest anyway, right? Why don't you come back later tonight. I promise to remain right in this bed. No running, Scout's honor!", I teased

"I don't know, Bells...", my father eyed me warily

"You could have the nurses watch me. I am sure there's a sturdy one out there, willing to tackle me if I try to make my escape. "

"I'll go home and change. Maybe take a small nap. Then I'll check in at the police station and be back in a few hours, alright?", he asked

"Sure. I won't go anywhere. I'll stay here and let the boredom consume me.", I mumbled.

My father kissed my forehead, an unusually affectionate thing for him to do. "Well, you have a visitor, I suppose perhaps she could keep you company.."

She?

"Don't worry, Chief Swan, I won't leave her out of my sight", a musical voice chirped from the doorway.

"I thought I told you to call me Charlie", he told her.

"Alice's been here all night too. She's a sweetheart", Charlie whispered to me.

"I heard that", Alice teased, "Now go Chief Swan... I mean Charlie. Before the nurses throw you out!"

"Alright, I'll see you later. Bells, be good!", he winked

Alice walked towards the bed and sat down on the edge.

"How are you Bella?", she wondered smilingly

"Oh, you know. Just dandy. There's nothing like your boyfriend slamming you into a streetlight pole. ", I said sarcastically, "So, why didn't you tell my dad the truth?"

"What do you mean?" Alice asked innocently

Right. Like she didn't know _precisely_ what I meant.

"Don't play coy. Why didn't you tell Charlie it was Jake who hurt me and not a bunch of drunken men? Very creative by the way". I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, what were we supposed to tell your father? 'Bella was out on a date with Edward and then Jacob showed up and slammed into her because he was angry and jealous?' I don't think he would have appreciated that one bit. Trust me, this works much better. ", Alice said.

It didn't work for me. I wanted Charlie to be angry with Jacob. Not to believe some stupid lie so Jake would go scot-free.

"He'll try to find these 'men' though. ", I pointed out, "What if he finds out, there are no 'drunken men' to find?"

"So? Plenty of criminals remain unfound. It wouldn't be the first time", Alice shrugged.

Alice was far too blase about this. Too innocent.

_Too evasive...._

"Why have you been here all night?", I asked

"Bella, you're my friend. I was worried about you. ", Alice told me softly.

"Aren't you missing out on school?", I wondered.

"I'll copy someone's notes. I am sure I'll survive missing one day". Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Your dad is OK with that?"

Charlie wouldn't be. Not unless I lay battered and broken in a hospital. A very violent way to ditch.

Alice shrugged again. "It's just one day, Bella."

"I wouldn't want you to get in trouble because of me", I mumbled.

Alice laughed gently. "Oh, Bella. The only person you seem to get into trouble is yourself.."

"Thanks..", I muttered, "So then, no one got into trouble...", I hinted.

Surely Alice knew _who_ I was talking about. The one person that was very absent at the moment. The one person I had expected to be at my bed-side. The one person who had promised not to leave me alone. The one person who had seemingly broken that promise.

Alice stared at me for a small moment. Then her eyes flashed to the open door as she took a long look into the surprisingly quiet hall-way. Then her eyes flickered back to me and she smiled slightly.

"Everything is just fine Bella, don't worry. Just relax and get well soon..", Alice sighed.."Now, lets see of there is something on TV.

Ocassionally Alice would ask me if I was in any pain as she flipped between channels. Meanwhile I let my mind wander. Alice deliberately seemed to want to avoid the subject I'd been hinting at.

_Of course._

It was utterly stupid to be thinking about Edward. I remembered his burning eyes and the way he had looked at me after I had slammed into the pole. There'd been an unfamiliar hunger there that I had yet to indentify. It scared me, to a certain extent, although my curiosity flared stronger than the subconscious fear I felt.

I wanted to chide myself for finding Edward scary. After all, had I not last night told myself that Edward would never hurt me. And he hadn't. At least, I couldn't quite remember everything, but I was_ almost_ sure he hadn't.

Jacob on the other hand....

I sighed at the thought of him and his odd agressive and so very unnatural behavour. I wondered how many things he'd been keeping from me.

My sigh didn't go quite unnoticed as Alice's golden eyes left the tv screen to watch me carefully.

"What's wrong?", she wondered, "Are you in pain?"

"No more than when you asked 5 minutes ago..", I muttered

"I don't want you to be in pain, Bella", she smiled, "Were you thinking about Jacob?"

"As a matter of fact, I was. Can you read my mind or something..", I joked

I don't think I was supposed to notice how Alice's expression shifted from friendly and open to wary and cautioned for a second and then back again, but of course I did see it.

_Another_ mystery.

"No, that's not my territory..", she told me with a wink.

That wink uneased me a bit. Like she was thinking of some inside joke I didn't - _want to_ - get.

But I remembered something else too....

Alice had urged me, _nay_ almost begged me not to meet up with Jacob and she had an explanation for it too. One she was going to share this upcoming weekend when we had our sleep over planned. Well, not planned, because Charlie didn't know, but I knew it would've taken place. Of course, with me being injured for who knew how long, that would most likely not take place anytime soon.

"What is your territory then. Alice..", I questioned innocently. "Wasn't there something you were gonna explain to me...."

She eyed me warily and sighed.

"Bella, I don't think this is a very good time..."

"That's convenient.."

"Bella, please. Not now..", Alice pressed

"When, then? You know you owe me..- "

Right then a nurse walked in to check on me. Such perfect timing.

"Your father said you were a flight risk, but you seem alert enough, how's your head?", she asked while checking the large bandage wrapped around my head and checking my chart.

"I am fine..", I sighed, annoyed with feeling so helpless.

Alice had to grin at this behind the nurse's back.

"Well, just push the button if you need anything..."

"Sure", I said.

_I need to get out of here. I need answers to my questions. Will I get them if I press the darn button?_

Not likely. There was no magic button that would heal me. Or, if I had remain in this uncomfortable bed anyway, at least a magic button to answer my questions.

_A button I could press so that Edward would magically appear._

None of that. Just a creepy white room, almost like the ones you saw in those sanatariums on TV sometimes, underlining nicely how crazy I infact felt. I was missing out on something and my current visitor had a few - of not all of the answers._  
_

The rest of the afternoon and early evening went by without getting the chance to properly talk to Alice. She carefully avoided the subject of what had occured last night and her brother's involvement - or rather, almost half of their family's involvement; I vaguely remembered Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Alice had been there at some point too - in it, leaving me to drive myself insane with all the questions I had.

She didn't bring up her promised explanation as to why I had to cancel my date with Jacob the prior night. There was a part of me which believed it was so that Edward could call and ask me out instead. But that almost seemed too easy.

There was an edge to it, otherwise she wouldn't be so carefully avoiding the subject.

Once Dr. Cullen had come in to check on me - he was leaving for the night; his shift had ended - and although he seemed friendly enough, I noticed the same edge that Alice seemed to be on, with him too.

Eventually, I had grown tired. So tired that I didn't even remember when I fell asleep. Nor when my dream had started.

I recognized it to be a dream because it was sunny and beautiful, therefore very surreal. The grass was a deep jade and the flowers had the wildest exotic colours and shapes. They smelled delicious. Somewhere afar, I could hear birds singing and water streaming. I sat on a woolen blanket with my face turned to the sun. I was alone but I could feel someone watching me. As I searched for that familiar pair of eyes between the thick threatening branches that covered the woods I suddenly felt a certain edge painted around this too perfect picture. As I stared into the woods, I found them; a pair of eyes that switched between black and a burning golden- and then back to black. Only to change to golden again. The eyes came closer and they were all I could see. Suddenly, like a large cloud was blocking it, the sun was gone and this place - so magical and mesmerizing a moment ago - was falling into shadows now. Without the burning sunlight, the only light came from the golden eyes which were entirely focussed on me. They drew me closer and closer to them, though I didn't move an inch. Despite the frightening darkness, I could make out a darkened silhouette which drifted closer to me.

The golden eyes - when golden of course - were breathtaking, captivating. _Penetrating._

But when they shifted to black it seemed the golden simply faded out. Like a put out wild fire.

The black eyes were haunting. I could barely see them in the fog that started to surge around me, but they looked like crow's eyes, like they were registering me, waiting to make their move.

All I could do was sit there, watching the strangely familiar eyes shift colour and approaching me. Until they halted. The strange shape and the eyes stopped moving just a few feet away. And then I saw them; the white almost sparkling gleaming teeth which flashed into a wicked smile. It was as frightening as it was hypnotizing.

I couldn't get up and run. Not even if I wanted to. And a part of me _didn't_ want to.

And before I could even comprehend what was happening, the silhouette, the black eyes - no longer shifting to golden, just shimmering topaz - lunged at me.

Then _I_ woke up with a loud gasp escaping my mouth.

It took me a few seconds to adjust to where I was. To stop my body from shaking - which hurt alot, giving the fact 70% of my arms and legs were black and blue- To slow my breathing and realize it was just a dream. Or a nightmare. But then, as my heart steadied I recognized how the dark was too familiar, _too_ much the same. I felt the same edge from the afternoon - the edge I had felt with Alice and Dr. Cullen around - the same edge as the one in my nightmare. As I took in the hospital room I so very much dreaded I saw them in the corner.

Scorching in the darkness.

_Those golden eyes._

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't produce any sound.

I wanted to move but my body was rigid.

The only productive thing in the room was my heart, drumming loudly and I was certain the shadow from the corner with the burning golden eyes would be able to hear. That didn't stop it from coming closer though.

Just as I was about fill my lungs with enough air to perhaps moister up one scream that would alert the nurses, the shadow spoke.

"It's alright, Bella. It's just _me_...."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews and analyses of the chapters! By all means keep them coming :)**

**I wish every one a very creative and loving 2009!**


	13. Monster in the Room

**What happened before:**

_Just as I was about fill my lungs with enough air to perhaps manage to produce a scream, the eyes spoke._

_"It's alright, Bella. It's just me...."_

**Now, back to the story....**

This chapter is in Edward's POV and...some Alice too ;)

**CHAPTER 13: MONSTER IN THE ROOM**

As I ran, it felt like I was flying. The idea of seeing Bella gave me invisible and impossible wings. The abnormal speed I was used to, seemed to have multiplied into an unparalleled motion that _even I_ had a hard time keeping up with.

It was a cool night, cooler than the night before. Or perhaps I had felt more overheated last night because of all the anxiety. Physically my body couldn't have this reaction - the only way for a vampire to get overheated was when being burned at the stake and thankfully I'd never experienced that - but I guess psychologically it was possible to feel this anticipation.

_Weird._ Like I had ever thought about evaluating my own psyche. My mind had been one and the same - monotone; without any moodswings - for almost a century. But since Bella had come to Forks, it was shifting from happy to sad, from excited to anxious. It was maddening and enthralling at the same time.

I was becoming far too human, that was for sure. And it should've unnerved me far more than it did. In fact, I liked it.

The closer I got to the hospital, the more excitement I felt at seeing her. The ever _not so_ familiar feeling of butterflies in my empty stomach still brought forth an odd sensation I had yet to get used to.

It was liberating to grant myself the permission to do this, despite the fact my motives were perhaps not all that pure and innocent. After all, a rational person - and I used to be one - would stay away from the girl he could literally _eat up_. But I had to do this. If I truly considered my father's advice and leave than I had to say some sort of goodbye to Bella.

Of course I wasn't even sure if that was in fact what I was doing here. I couldn't even comprehend the idea of saying goodbye. The only thing I was positively sure of, was that I just had to see her. Even if it was the last time.

As I entered the hospital, I could smell the combination of metal (blood) and disinfectants. It wasn't a pleasant combination and it irritated my nostrils.

It was quiet, since most patients were asleep. Finding the room Bella was in didn't proof to be that difficult. Her smell wasn't as generic as most other people's body odors in here; I could smell sickness and sweat come off them. Bella smelled more unique and intoxicating than anything I had ever smelled before, even in this sobering, sterile place.

Besides, after four days of being around Bella's fragrance every day, it was burned and etched into my mind, _my soul._ I'd never forget it. In fact, I would probably be able to pick up on it from miles away.

As I drifted along the halls, following the scent which would lead me to the room Bella was staying in, I noticed how empty it was._ Disquieting._

It made me feel _uncomfortable, _giving me the feeling I was doing something I shouldn't; something forbidden.

Bella's room was at the end of a large - badly lit - hall. I was relieved to have found it as I walked into her room.

The only light came from the tv that was still on, though the sound was muted. This was strange, since I'd imagined a nurse would have turned it off. But as I had noticed before I slipped into the room, the halls were almost abandoned.

I remembered from the stories Carlisle had told me that the hospital was understaffed. Carlisle - never needing a break or sleep for that matter - had covered many shifts throughout the two years we had lived here. Very rarely, thought it did happen sometimes - I had assisted him in diagnosing patients. I never dealt with blood - I simply couldn't, I didn't possess the strength and selfrestraint my father had - but I had helped with other things. Most nurses went home after 9.00 pm, leaving two -invisible, it seemed - night nurses to watch the patients. The hospital wasn't that big and it seemed they only had a few departments.

Bella was asleep, her face ghastly lit by the light coming from the TV-screen. There was a large bandage wrapped around her head and in her left hand there was an IV needle.

_Morphine_, I smelled.

So she was in pain. Though she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Quietly, at least.

I listened for the two sounds I wanted to hear and analyze.

Her heart was steady, so was her breathing. And so I relaxed a little as I sat down in the chair next to the bed.

I trierd to watch what was on the screen- some old comedy on repeat - but it couldn't captivate my attention. Of course, in comparison to the beauty of the girl in the bed, it was doomed to fail. Her dark her set off perfectly against the crisp white pillow. It was undeniable that she was gorgeous. And so it wasn't long before I focussed all my attention on watching her sleep. Who knew how much more time I had anyway. I rised from the chair and leaned into her. I took a deep breath and felt her fragrance burn my throat. It took only a second before the fire smoldered into a yearning, a desperate need to touch her.

And so I softly stroked her cheek, hoping not to wake her. The warmth of her skin made my fingers tingly. I wanted to press my lips against that skin, I wanted to be close to her. But every move I tried to make, was reigned in by the echo of my father's advice.

_You have to be strong. For her. For all of us. For the sake of peace._

His words sounded so hollow in my mind and they forced me to step away from the bed and sit back down in the chair.

I hadn't lied when I'd told my father I loved her. Seeing her here;_ wounded_, pained me with a mixture of guilt and anxiety. Guilt, because I felt partially responsible for her physical state and anxiety because I was afraid to feel the separation-angst that I'd surely feel when I left her. I knew my father was right to an extent. But I doubted he could comprehend the strength of my feelings and the pain I'd feel when leaving Bella.

I was so lost in my worries, that it startled me when Bella suddenly moved. She balled her hands into fists as she started to toss and turn. Her breathing became heavier and her heart was thudding a faster, louder rhythm.

I turned off the television, as the moving pictures were too distracting now that I needed to be alert on Bella's every move. I contemplated on calling one of the night-nurses - I'd located her through her thoughts on the floor above the one Bella was on - because perhaps Bella needed more pain medication but I decided to wait to see what would happen.

It seemed, but I couldn't be sure, that Bella was simply having a dream. Though not a very happy one, because she was moving around quite violently. Not peaceful at all.

Just as I was about to go and get the night-nurse, there was a very audible gasp.

The second Bella opened her eyes, I was already hiding in the farther corner, like a stalker in the dark.

_I was_ the monster in the room.

Seeing perfectly clear in the darkness of the night, I watched as Bella looked around the room. She stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, as she tried to steady her breathing. Her heart was still hammering and for a moment I thought it was going to stop.

Then, her eyes flickered to mine and I saw the sheer panic in them. Some sort of recognition. Like she was having some sort of deja-vu.

Her heart sped up even more for a few seconds as did her breathing.

"It's alright, Bella. It's just _me_....", I spoke softly, trying to stop her from screaming, hoping my voice would help steady her heart and lungs.

"Edward...?", Bella whispered anxiously.

I took a few swift steps forward until I was at the foot of the bed.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to wake you and frighten you like that..", I apologized.

Bella took a few deep breaths and then reached for a remote control with several buttons. As she pressed a button a dim light behind her bed switched on.

"You know, visiting hours ended a little while ago", Bella pointed out

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I guess I should've thought of that.."

Like I hadn't. But I'd been banned before due to Carlisle's advice.

"Do you always skulk in the shadows like that?", Bella wondered

"I didn't want to scare you..", I explained

Bella raised an eye-brow. "Then you probably shouldn't hide in people's rooms like that at night. It sends the opposite message..."

I smiled at her sarcasm, relieved to see she seemed alert enough to mock me like that. "I'm sorry..."

My smile managed to get the reaction it usually did. Bella's pale complexion coloured with a faint pink.

"I know this apologizing is your thing, but I think you're overdoing it. Perhaps you need to go to Apologists Anonymous." Bella teased

I was as happy as I was sad at the knowledge that Bella seemed to be acting like her old self. She didn't act begrudgingly; she wasn't averse to me. Nothing seemed different and that made it difficult. How was I suppose to leave when she probably wouldn't welcome it. Although, I didn't know that. For all I knew she could be back together with Jacob...

"How do you feel?", I wondered quietly

"Stiff. Hospital beds are surprisingly uncomfortable. Totally missing the purpose of healing. ", she joked

I didn't laugh. Her health was a serious matter. And I was too troubled with everything that had happened which made it impossible to see the humor in it.

"And your head...", I went on.

"Tough like the skin of a coconut", she assured me "Really, I am fine, Edward. At least, I will be when I get out of here...", she sighed.

I eyed her warily as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she opened them again and turned to stare at me.

It was hypnotizing. For a moment our eyes held and her heart started racing. I was sure my dead heart was having the same silent reaction.

"You owe me an explanation", Bella spoke suddenly as she held my gaze, trying hard not to blush. Of course she failed.

_Right_, it seemed I wasn't just here to socialize.

"Bella, you should sleep", I soothed her, hoping she would listen. Knowing it was an idle hope.

"You're the one who woke me up", she retorted

She had me there. I had woken her up. And now, sleep seemed to be the last thing on her mind.

"Alright..", I sighed, "What do you want to know?", I asked, trying to sound remote, wanting to get over and done with this part.

I knew what she was after. I just wasn't very willing to tell her.

"Well, what happened after Jacob slammed into me. It's all kinda blurry.."

Right, a blow to the head would do that to a person.

"What's the last thing you remember?", I quizzed

Maybe I imagined it, but for a second I noticed the change in Bella's expression, from expectant to wary, almost frightened. Like she remembered something she didn't want to remember, something she was trying to repress.

Something to do with me, I was sure.

"You came to my side, I think...after I hit my head. I remember seeing your eyes..", Bella told me

Yes, she remembered _that..._My eyes. My very hungry eyes. Hard to ignore them.

"Yes, I was there. I was trying to assess how badly injured you were", I told her, hoping to sound neutral.

It wasn't a lie. Although I had been more busy trying not to taste her, than to make sure she was alright.

"And after that..?", Bella pressed.

Of course. Bella wasn't going to let this go until she got to the bottom of it.

"Well, Jacob became territorial and he commanded me to step away, so he could take you to the hospital..."

Another thing that was technically true. Except that Jacob had behaved like that, mostly because of _what _I was, not just because I was hovering over his girlfriend. And it wasn't until I had read in his mind how he was sort of hoping that I would hurt Bella so he could hurt me in retaliation and I had to command him to take Bella to a hospital, he had demanded I'd step away.

"Did he hurt you?", Bella asked in shock

Her worry was comforting. But very unnecessary.

"No. He was just being as annoying as before", I said with a mocking smile

"But he didn't take me to the hospital, did he?" Bella checked

"No..."

Had she been conscious when laying on the concrete parking lot ground? Did she remember things, I wished she'd forget? Had she overheard things I didn't want her to hear?

_Please leave it at that. Don't press on. There are things you're better off not knowing about.._

"And neither did you...'", she pointed out.

_Darn._ She'd been conscious enough to notice _that._

"Carlisle and Alice did.", I whispered

"You called them? ", Bella wondered, "why didnt you take me?"

_Well, Bella....I probably would have killed you before we would have left the parking lot. _

"I...uh...I called Carlisle because he is a doctor. I guess Alice went with him when she heard it was you who was hurt. She cares about you, you know.."

I was a convincing liar, I knew that. Though my sister did care about Bella.

Bella just glanced at me for a second and then she shook her head.

"You're a bad liar..."

_Or not_. Maybe Bella was immune to all my powers. My special hearing certainly didn't work on her.

"You think I am lying?", I asked innocently

Bella rolled her eyes. "_Don't, _just don't. I am not a fool despite the bandage on my head telling you otherwise. Alice avoided my questions the entire afternoon, don't you do the same. _It's not fair_!", she said fiercely.

She was absolutely right of course, _It _wasn't fair. I should tell her the truth, but I couldn't guarantee that she wouldn't run screaming after I did. But maybe that was best. After all, if she was afraid of me, than at least she'd be safe. If her fear would be enough for me to stay away from her instead of trying to convince she need to not be afraid of me.

I wanted to do the right thing and be honest. Because she deserved the truth. But instead I chose the most ironic -yet ridiculous - lie I could come up with.

And strangely enough it wasn't even really a lie, just a twist of the truth.

"Bella, I can't handle blood very well. It's...not really my thing."

_I like it too much._

In a way I had expected her to understand, to believe my lie. Or to do the opposite and question my words. She did neither.

Instead, she started to _laugh_.

"You..can't handle blood?" Bella giggled, "Are you _for real_?"

Ok, so maybe she didn't totally believe me. Underneath the humor in it, her voice was incredulous.

"I am very susceptible to the smell, it makes it difficult for me to concentrate.."

That wasn't a lie, at least.

"Wow, and I thought I was the only one...," Bella sighed

_Wait, what? _Bella was susceptible to blood?

"You have...the same problem?", I wondered in disbelief

Surely it wasn't entirely the same. Bella wasn't a _vampire_, was she...

Her ashy-white face - the hospital walls didn't help with her complexion - slowly gained another round of colour due to her fresh flushed-with-red cheeks.

"It's embarrassing", she admitted, "I usually pass out the instant I smell the metallic salty scent..."

_Metallic? Salty?_ Was that how humans described the scent of blood, was that what they smelled? Granted, there was a hint of both of them in there. But also so much more.

Bella's blood smelled sweet. Not like honey or sugar. But sweet in a different - inexplainable to humans - way. Bella's body scent was more natural. Like the sun and freshly mowed grass. Like the most exuberant aromas of flowers and crystal-clear water. Perfect. Both her blood as well as her body were highly appealing to me. In sinful and dangerous ways.

"Hmm, I see. I suppose you would have fainted regardless then, when you hit your head. I mean, not just because of the blow, but also because of the blood.", I pointed out.

"Yeah, probably...", Bella said.

Having the conversation with her - being semi-honest with her - it was easy to pretend I could stay, that I wouldn't hurt her at some point. That I simply wouldn't be able to, because I loved her. But it wasn't that easy.

Because I remembered why I had been running so fast tonight. How I had slid into her room, hiding in the corner to breathe her in. How I had hovered over her with so many different lusts. I wanted her blood. I wanted her body. I wanted her soul. And her love. But all that combined would surely kill her, especially the first.

The craving for her blood was not just primal. I wasn't just a hunter. It was more like a magical kind of elixir. I wanted more, _naturally_, but also, it had a strange effect on my heart. My mind briefly flashed to the moment I had tasted her blood and my heart had let out one staggering beat. My imagination of course. Though it had felt so real...

Of course, the whole bloodlust thing was the reason my father had adviced me about leaving. And that was why I had been here. To see her one more time.

But now, seeing her, watching her smile at me. How could I leave. When it wasn't at all what I wanted. Then again, that was most likely also a part of my problem.

I would never be able to do it. Not until brutally forced. Not until she summoned me to.

"Bella, you should go back to sleep.."

She yawned involuntarily "I have been sleeping most of the day. I think I am all out of sleep..."

_Bella._ She was such a stubborn girl.

"You'll heal faster if you rest..", I told her.

"But if I close my eyes now, then...", she whispered as she stared at the covers on the bed.

"Then what?", I pressed as I reached to lift her chin, forcing her to face me. What was she afraid of. Was it _me_?

Suddenly, her eyes widened and her voice became louder. She was angry "_You promised_, Edward. You promised you wouldn't leave me. I remember that. But when I woke up, you weren't there."

Her voice trailed off and grew to a whisper again.."Why?"

There was sadness in her eyes and confusion and pain in her voice. I knew I had broken my promise to her. But it was really all for her own good. Of course, she didn't know that.

"I am sorry", I said softly and sincerely. And I truly was. More than she would ever know.

"I _don't _want _another_ apology. I want to know _why_..", Bella said, her voice an octave higher again. "You manage to evade every question I ask you. Why can't you just tell me something, without diverting the question..", Bella wondered angrily

_Why? It's for your own good. If only you'd grasp that. _

"Bella, I told you. There was alot of blood there. I couldn't stay.", I reminded her

_Stupid lie_. I'd been close to drive her to the hospital myself. But even know, smelling a hint of her blood, knowing it was pulsing under the bandage, under her illuminating skin, I couldn't be positive I would have made it without being tempted to taste her first hand. And of course, I had tasted her. Perhaps my shameless act hadn't hurt her directly, but it was still proof I posed a danger to her.

"So it took you 24 hours to get over it?", Bella mused "That's ridiculous. Maybe you need help for _that."_

How tempted I was to tell her everything. But she wouldn't understand...

"Bella, please....", I whispered

"Look, if you're not going to answer any of my questions, I think you should go."

"And stay away..", she added

That was a good idea. Staying away. Unfortunately, as soon as she spoke the words they felt so cutting that I wanted nothing more but to stay.

"If that's what you want...", I murmured.

"Wow, you'd really rather walk away, than answer a few questions...", Bella asked, almost in shock. "I guess Jake was right..."

Back to _'Jake'_ instead of Jacob? Had he been visiting her when I hadn't? Had he won back a place in her heart?

It angered me and that shone through when I spoke...

"What was Jacob right about?", I muttered, trying to hide how furious I was, almost choking on his name.

"He said you had secrets, remember. I thought he was just bad mouthing you, but the secrets must be bad..."

"I told you there were things you didn't know about me ", I retorted

"So tell me then", Bella pressed, "You can trust me..."

I wanted to. _Trust her_. I really did. And, so I took a risk...

"Will you go somewhere with me...?". I asked her. I had to take this chance.

My request surprised Bella. "_Now?_ Edward - she held her IV-bound hand up - "I am kinda hooked to some delicious pain medication here, which is good to, because all the mysteries are giving me a headache, anyway........ I doubt a nurse will take the needle out just so I can go with you.."

"I can get it out..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alice's POV starts here.**

I got home a little after 11.00 PM. I'd spend most of the afternoon with Bella. She'd been quiet and I knew why. She was angry because I hadn't answered any of her questions.

I'd only been reluctant to do so because I didn't want to risk the imfamous family secret us Cullens had. Still, Bella was my friend and for some reason I believed she'd have enough understanding to perhaps not freak out or spill the beans on our identities to anyone.

And there was always the risk she would find out through Jacob Black, since he very must knew what we were. He probably gladly share this information with her. Not for her benefit, but likely just to scare her so she'd stay away from us.

The house was nearly empty when I entered. One flash of information in my mind was all I needed. Esme had asked Jasper to accompany her to Port Angeles, for some bonding time, which looked sweet as I saw them stroll down the small promenade. From the looks of it, they'd be back soon. Emmett and Rosalie were out too. As was Edward, but I had a hard time locating him, as I saw no specific image of his whereabouts. I found Carlisle sitting on the sofa, watching CNN.

"Alice, you're back. How is Bella?", he inquired sincerely

"You're the doctor, you tell me..', I teased before I answered, "she seems alright. She was sleeping when I left.."

"She's quite lucky to have gotten away with the injuries she has. They are quite mild compared with what they could have been. If Edward had waited a little bit longer, she would've been worse off..", Carlisle mused

This stung me. Why was Carlisle so keen on pointing out Edward's fault in this. He hadn't done anything wrong. Especially given the circumstances. In fact, he had handled himself pretty well.

"What happened to Bella wasn't Edward's fault. He tried to save her. Jacob is the one who got her hurt..", I muttered

"I am aware of that. But Edward shouldn't have let himself get involved with the Swan girl. It's wrong..", Carlisle stated

"Carlisle, Edward's happy. Have you ever seen him happy before? Because I haven't. And for unexplainable reason, she makes him happy. How can you deny him that?", I wondered angrily

"Alice, I want nothing more but to see Edward happy. Don't let there be any misunderstanding about that. However, she is a human girl and apparently linked to the Quileutes. We have to be careful"

I snorted at the ridiculous assumption that Bella was consciously aware, she was involved with werewolves. "Oh please. She isn't 'linked' to the Quileutes...", I air-quoted.

Carlisle seemed puzzled "I was under the impression she was dating Jacob Black. A descendant of Emphraim Black"

"She is, or _was_, I am not sure about status of their relationship. But I am pretty convinced she doesn't know about the Quileute-legends. She's not the enemy here, Carlisle.."

"And yet, we cannot take anything for granted. We have to be careful and what Edward did - _not just _in regards to her who she is involved with but also her health - was callous."

I rolled my eyes. "He was overcome. So was I. We don't all have your restraint, you know. "

Carlisle smiled. "There is nothing wrong with being overcome. I know it is difficult. but Edward should've stayed away from her in the first place.."

"I think you are underestimating his feelings. And hers too.", I commented with confidence.

"I need to think about all of us, Alice. ", Carlisle reminded me softly

"All of us, which would_ include _Edward. And he loves Bella. So maybe you should cut him some slack..."

Carlisle frowned. "I told Edward to reconsider his need for a relationship with Bella Swan."

"You did what?', I asked in disbelief, " He's been alone for so long. Why would you ask him to give up his one chance in finding true love?"

Carlisle ignored me and seemed to be speaking to himself now. "Maybe I did misread how deep his feelings are.."

"WHAT did you tell him exactly?', I muttered

"I told him to stay away from her.", Carlisle told me

This was very much unlike my father. He was very tolerant most of the time. He had never been so averse to something. It truly made no sense.

"_Why_ would you do that?", I chided furiously "Edward loves Bella. How could you ask him to do that. It will break his heart if he follows through with it..."

Carlisle seemed shocked by my outburst "I even adviced him to go away, if he couldn't handle being around her at school and such..."

'WHAT?" , I was repeating myself, getting more angry by the second. What was Carlisle doing...

"Alice, I don't want to deny Edward his happiness, truly I don't. But she is a human girl. And apparently he had trouble with her blood last night. Which I completely understand, but it also proves my point. He is a danger to her as much as she could prove to be a liability to him. A relationship like that will come with great risks and obstacles. I have to wonder if that's worth it."

It wasn't like he wasn't right. There was a danger there, naturally. But still, it was worth it, I was sure of this although I couldn't quite explain . I felt there was a something bigger about Bella and Edward together. Like a vision I had yet to have, I knew it would be wrong to separate them. Not just because it would hurt both of them, but it would also be toying with the future, messing with fate.

"Isn't that for them to find out?", I pointed out.

"Alice, Edward isn't human, he could easily hurt her when simply holding her. Bella and Edward do not have the liberty of a normal relationship.", Carlisle told me.

"_Why_ not. Why not give them a change?", I asked him

"Against what price? That we'll have to move again if it ends badly? Edward might be in pain now, but I can guarantee you he'll feel worse if he ends up killing her."

That was certainly true. And yet I couldn't believe he would ever be capable of that.

So I told him this with confidence. "He won't..."

I wouldn't be able to convince Carlisle with loose statements. I knew that much.

"You can't be sure of that."

"I can..', I smiled

"Have you had a vision about it", Carlisle wondered

I hesistated and wanted to lie. If I said _yes_, than Carlisle might see things from a new perspective. But I couldn't. In the Cullen family we never lied to each other.

"No. _Not yet_. But I might.", I speculated, hoping that it could be true.

"Mights and maybe's give no guarantees. ", Carlisle smiled, "Only idle hopes.."

"Ok, Carlisle. I know you mean well. I know you are trying to protect the family, but if we're talking about against what price we let someone from outside into our lives, we can also turn that around. How much will it cost Edward if he'll never see Bella again? We're not talking about getting over this within a few months or even years. He has never had feelings for a girl before. Do you really want to deny him that chance? Because I can tell you now; he will not get over her. He just won't", I assured him.

I was sure this was true, vision or no vision to back up my conviction. There was no getting over Bella Swan for Edward. Physically, he'd survive because he wasn't a frail human, but emotionally he would die. The impact of meeting Bella was too big, too significant for it to have any other outcome than pure emotional destruction if he left her behind.

Carlisle sighed and I knew I was finally getting somewhere. I knew he wouldn't budge easily but at least he was considering my view..

"I dont want to deny him things, Alice, of course I don't. But.."

I interrupted him to try and benefit from the sudden hesitance in his stance I found. "But _nothing_. Look, it is up to Edward to decide how much he can handle. It's his responsibility. ", I told him.

"I have to protect my son from himself.", Carlisle stated firmly, "It's my obligation as his father. I can't blindly count on Edward's level of responsibility in this matter.."

"Carlisle, maybe you're right. But maybe you need to give this some time.."

He shook his head. "I wish I could. But I have to think about all of us."

"You keep saying that. Carlisle. But really, what is this really about?", I wondered, "I have never seen you so..._intolerant_ before.."

He smiled "You think I have an ulterior motive? I just want us to be safe and happy. There is nothing intolerant about that."

"Perhaps. But happiness for us is different than it is for Edward. He has always been alone. Imagine if your father had denied you to be with Esme?", I asked

"That's not the same. Esme was dying. I loved her before that, but I wouldn't have taken her life if she hadn't been so close to death.."

"You know what my point is. We're all paired up. Edward isn't. But he could be with someone now. And you know how this works. Once we feel something for someone, it doesn't go away. _Ever_. Soif you are thinking about our happiness, than you shouldn't asl him to give up the girl that makes him happy.. "

"I know..", Carlisle agreed.

"OK, so if you know; how can you ask him to make this great sacrifice? You're asking him to choose between love and responsibility. That's wrong, Carlisle"

Just as he was about to answer, Jasper and Esme walked in.

"Alice, you're back! How's Bella?", Esme echoed Carlisle's earlier question.

"She'll be fine...I think..", I said as I shot a glance in Carlisle's direction. "Jazz, do you want to go for a walk..?"

Jasper looked at me with a mixture of worry and curiosity, but he didn't refuse. "Sure..."

And so we went. I couldn't help but give Carlisle one more sturdy look, before I walked out...

I was quiet as we dashed through the woods. It was nice to have the speed clear my overflowing mind.

We ended up near the river.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me as we sat down on a rock.

I rested my head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?", Jasper whispered against my hair.

Was it that obvious? I knew I was an open book to him, but he was way too good at reading me. Of course he was probably sensing my mood.

"Carlisle thinks it's a bad thing for Edward to be in love with Bella", I sighed, "I just don't understand why..."

I felt Jasper's body tense around me and I knew he agreed with Carlisle. "Look, Alice, you make it sound as if it is the most normal thing in the world. But it really isn't."

"Not you too!! Why is everyone so against this?", I mused in irritation.

"Isn't it obvious?", Jasper pointed out, "She is a human, she poses a risk to us and we to her. Surely that needs no clarification, Alice.."

I grimaced at his words. "Jazz, Edward really loves her", I said fiercely, "I feel like I am the devil's advocate here.."

Jasper grinned and pressed his lip against my hair. "You are so silly, Alice...and a little meddlesome., I might add", he smiled

I rolled my eyes and turned to face him. "Did you just call me _meddlesome_?", I asked, pretending to be highly insulted.

"Afraid I did Ma'am", he teased.

I raised one eyebrow and then I pushed him off the rock. Just as he was about to fall he grabbed my waist tightly and pulled me with him. Before I knew it we found ourselves rolling through the dirt on the ground. It was funny for a minute, until my eye-sight blocked and blurry as a new future image blinded me.

I was used to how the visions announce themselves like imaginative headaches, but I had expected this kind of drama to be over and so it threw me when I saw the image in my mind. Jasper eyed me in confusion and anticipation as he gently rubbed my hand in soothing circles.

The vision was hard to ignore and for one second I was amazed as to how attuned I suddenly was to the girl who I considered my friend. A few days ago I could barely see any kind of future in regards to Bella and now she seemed to be all I saw. Also, most of my visions relating to Bella had Edward in them too. Before she had kissed him I had been unable to see her. And now, I kept seeing fragments of her constantly. And Edward was always there with her.

This one was no exception...

_Bella._

_Edward._

_Together_, though I couldn't tell where they were. I just saw their faces. They didn't look apprehensive or anxious. Nor did they look happy or in love. Their faces were almost neutral.

This vision should have thrilled me since I seemed to be the only supporter of this odd pairing. But the sinister feel to it made me feel uncomfortable.

"Jazz, we have to get the hospital!", I urged as I started running back towards the house. I could hear Jasper follow behind me instantly.

"Alice, what is it? What did you see? Is it Bella?", he asked in worry as we made our way back to the house.

It was strange to hear Jasper ask about Bella when it seemed like an Edward-thing to do.

"I need to check on something. I...it's blurry, but I think Edward is with her.."

"And that's a bad thing?", Jasper wondered in surprise, "I thought you wanted them together? This should thrill you.."

It should, _but it didn't. _I realized I didn't exactly trust my brother with Bella and suddenly I understood why my father was so worried. He actually had a point.

It wasn't so much that Edward was a danger, apart from our inhuman nature anyway. But there was an edge to his feelings. He loved her, I believed that beyond any doubt. But there was also an attraction there which had everything to do with her blood. This seemed logical - Bella was a human and us vampires saw this as the purest kind of delicacy - but there was something in that logic that wasn't so natural. Bella's blood had more appeal and significance to Edward than just on that logical - vampires love human blood - level. Whatever it was, it certainly proved Edward to be an extra danger to Bella.

The drive took about ten minutes but they felt like hours. During the drive I puzzled on the significance in what I had seen this time. I was getting tired of the cryptic, indecipherable images. I preferred clarity. .

When we arrived at the hospital I raced through the sliding doors and headed for Bella's room immediatedly. The hospital was small, so it didn't take long to find it.

As I entered, I wasn't surprised to see the bed empty. A half empty IV-bag hung emtpy on the stand, a IV-needle lay on the small side table next to the bed.

_Edward._

_What_ had he done....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks to everyone whose been kind enough to review the story :) I truly appreciate each and every one of them. Keep them coming..**

**I know Rosalie and Emmett aren't quite as prominent at the moment, but I'll try to expand their roles as I go.**

**Happy weekend!  
**


	14. Boundaries

This chapter will be Edward's POV.

**CHAPTER 14: BOUNDARIES**

It had been a good concept in my head. If I was truly going to show Bella who I was, _what_ I was, than I needed to take her to _this_ place.

But in reality, it was a badly executed, _senseless_ idea. Which went perfectly with my current state of mind; not much made sense to me as of late. Not so long ago I knew exactly who I was. _What_ I was. But now I was under this strange unexplainable bewitchment; this deeply rooted love for Bella. And that meant that I barely gave any thought to the consequences of my actions anymore.

_Like tonight. _It had been a mistake to visit Bella, to hide in the shadows of her hospital room. And an even bigger one to ask Bella to go with me in the middle of the night, when she should be sleeping, especially given her condition. The moment the words had rolled off my tongue, I hadn't taken them back, like I should have. I had deliberately pushed the issue and I had even made the mistake of removing the IV-catheter with pain medication from her hand. The morphine was pivotal to her recovery; she needed it to be painfree and without it she'd be in agony for sure. Also, how was I going to explain to Bella that at seventeen, I knew this medical procedure. I supposed 'child-prodigy' could work, although it sounded ridiculous. The only reason I had two medical degrees in the first place was because within this life of infinity there was time to spare to educate oneself.

Removing the IV catheter had been easier than I thought. Granted, that didn't make it less of a stupid - and dangerous - move. I pretended not to notice the look of wonder Bella gave me as I slowly pulled it out, held pressure to the small puncture site for a few minutes - whilst desperately trying _not _to breath - and placed a small bandage on the wound.

"Did your father teach you this?", she asked skeptically, "You seem very...professional..."

"Yes, I learn fast, I suppose..", I told her, hesitantly. Trying not to breath didn't make me very communicative. I needed all my focus to not get overwhelmed by the small blood flow I could taste on my tongue, even without air.

"You want to be a doctor then?", Bella wondered.

_I am already one. Sort of. Though I don't practice because I don't want to kill patients. _I thought. But I couldn't tell her that.

"Maybe..", I lied.

After the IV was out, I helped Bella get dressed. At first I looked away - thankful I had a little gentleman-like sense left in me - when she shrugged out of her hospital gown. I knew there was plenty of skin exposed - with Bella in her undergarments - and this brought with an entirely different yearning than my natural bloodlust did. Breathing in her scent was still more powerful than smelling her blood, it seemed. This was the kind of lust I enjoyed far more than I probably should.

"I need help..", Bella told me, as I watched the clock on the wall, trying not to think about the partially naked girl in my presence.

"I can't get my sweater over the bandage without doing damage. Maybe you can help keep the bandage in place while I pull the neck over my head?", Bella suggested, slightly embarrassed.

I turned around and I was sure that my eyes widened long enough for Bella to notice since she smiled timidly - though invitingly.

She had managed to put on her jeans, which looked a denim second skin, presenting her legs in an alluring way. But that was nothing compared to how the only item of clothing above her waist was a precisely fitting black bra, perfectly setting off her translucent skin.

My eyes wandered down the symmetry of her small shoulders and collarbones, farther down the roundings of her breasts, her flat stomach, all a beautiful alabaster.

She looked so very tempting that for a moment I was debating on whether or not I shouldn't just skip this plan of mine and stay right here.

All the wicked ways I wanted her in now. It wasn't fair. I longed to brush my mouth against her warm lips, her neck, down her collarbone. I wanted to touch her and pull her close to me. I couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to take off my own shirt and feel her heated skin against mine. There had to be an amazing sensation to come with that, for sure.

Bella pulled me out of my lust-filled reverie. "Uhm, Edward..I am getting cold here..."

She was. I could tell by the goosebumps on her skin. And the way her nipples stretched through the black satin. How I wanted to touch them, how I wondered what it would do to her if I did. Would she enjoy that? Did I even know what it was that women enjoyed? I was rather good at kissing her, but what about everything else? Had she and Jacob ever made love, was she experienced? And what if she was? Would she find me ridiculous if she knew I had no experience with women whatsoever.

"Earth to Edward..."

_Right. _The sweater.

Her skin felt warm as I helped her put it on. She shivered once but then her heart sped up and I noticed how her cheeks flushed.

Once she was dressed I led her out the room. I knew a shortcut to a now unused former emergency exit. The halls in that part of the hospital were always abandoned so it wasn't hard to get her outside. Of course that was where the real trouble began.

I had no transportation.

"Where's your car?", Bella wondered

"I...didn't bring the Volvo.", I admitted

Right, no Volvo. Very smart move on my part to be so spontaneous and suggest to take a concussion bound Bella somewhere without a car to transport us. What was going on with me? I used to never get side tracked like this. I used to know how to plan things and now I was being reckless, impulsive. It made no sense.

"You know...when you asked me to go somewhere with you, I assumed you meant by car. Are we going to walk? Because I should tell you...I am not a very good hiker by nature but I can guarantee you that I'll be worse with this pesky concussion and all. I am already feeling dizzy..", Bella told me

For a moment I debated on whether or not I should go back inside. I knew that would be the right thing to do. I was risking Bella's health this way.

But she looked at me expectantly and so I did something I'd possibly regret later.

"Can you climb onto my back?"

Bella's eyes widened and she looked at me as if I was crazy. Granted, I was, _a little_. Because I was about to show her a part of me which would need more explaining later on. That is if I'd get the chance to, if she wouldn't be terrified of me by then.

"You..want..me to...climb onto your back?", Bella asked me in disbelief.

"Do you trust me?", I asked her solemnly

"I want to, but I don't know if I should..", she answered honestly

She was right on the mark. Trusting me wasn't the right thing to do. And yet, I wanted her to. But in order to get there, to earn her trust, I'd have to bare myself in hopes that she might.

I sighed. Maybe I _should_ take her back inside. It was cold and she was fragile, unhealed. Perhaps I had to postpone this until she was recovered. But what if I didn't have the time. If I were to leave - and at this point I didn't know how I was possibly going to without wanting to kill myself afterwards- than I would never have the time to show Bella who I really was, with all the risks accompanying it. So I had no choice. I needed her to know. Still, I had to think about her health too.

"Do you want to go back inside?", I asked softly.

"Given the circumstances that would be best. But I am curious to find out what you want to show me.", Bella told me in earnest, "And how we're gonna get there without proper transportation. I doubt you can walk with me on your back for long.", she added

"I should have brought my car. I don't know why I didn't. Lately I seem to be dropping the ball on some things, it seems..', I confessed in shame

Bella smiled "More crypticness. Are you deliberately trying to drive me mad or do you do that by accident?", she teased

I couldn't help but answer her smile. " Deliberately, obviously. Since you take it so well...So, what do you say....?"

Bella sighed. "Oh, why not. I haven't had a piggy-back ride since I was three. But you better not drop me. ", she warned sternly.

Bella climbed onto my back, with a little help. She tightly clamped her arms and legs around my stone body

"Hold on tight. And close your eyes, if you get scared...", I warned

"Why would I want to close my eyes..?", Bella wondered.

"You'll see..", I said and then I took off.

This running was different as opposed to when I did it solo. It felt even better because the most beautiful girl was on my back. And feeling her warm limbs folded around my body; the heat burning though the layers of clothing, made my mind flash back to the longing of wanting to touch her. This feeling was entirely new. I'd never had sexual thoughts before, I didn't even know how to conjure them up because I hadn't ever been interested in people apart from the blood they carried, and now I wanted Bella so much, in so many wild ways, it was impossible to ignore this hunger and it took me alot of self control to continue running instead if stopping and pressing her up against a tree to demonstrate my fantasies.

But I didn't have the luxury of physical gratification, of showing Bella how much I could love her. I couldn't forget what I was doing. The motion of running was a natural thing for me, but to Bella it must surely feel terrifying. I was certain, she'd have plenty of questions as soon as we'd reach our destination. Also, all this bounding around wouldn't do her bruised body any good.

I kept listening for changes, but her heart and breath were steady. She held onto me tightly and her face was pressed against my shoulder. I wished to get a glimps into her mind, to know what she'd be thinking right now. But as always, her thoughts remained a silent mystery to me.

"Are you alright?", I asked

Bella didn't answer. She was probably still too stunned by the knowledge I could run really fast. Or the fact I had asked her to climb onto my back. Of course, if my father would know about this, I'd be in gigantic trouble.

It was all so redundant. I would have fared better if I had brought the Volvo. Or, if I hadn't just asked someone as injured as Bella was to go with me somewhere. I should've stayed away.

"Bella..?"

"Just let me know when it is over. And remember: don't drop me!", she muttered as her breath fanned against my neck.

"I won't let go of you", I promised as I dashed through the forest.

I knew what I was running towards. I just didn't know how Bella was going to respond to this. The thing I was going to show her. What I was already showing her right now. She seemed all right, she didn't scream. _Yet_.

Eventually we came to a halt in the middle of the woods.

"Bella, we are here.", I told her.

She loosened her grip as I helped her off my back.

This was it. At any moment she would start screaming.

"How do you feel?", I asked, waiting for her to start.

But she looked normal. Her breath was even, as was her heart. There was no fear in her eyes, just curiosity.

"You should join the track-team at Forks High. Angela told me they suck and with you in their team they'd surely be more succesful. _Alot_ more succesful"

"Yes...the running...sort of comes natural to me...", I offered

"_Natural_? Really? Because I have never seen anybody run _so fast_. Are you not secretly on steroids or something? Is that your big secret? Are you an addict?", Bella mused

I laughed once and shook my head. "No drugs. Natural adrenaline, I suppose..."

"Hmm...you're lying to me again..aren't you.."

"Bella...."

"What is this anyway. It's after midnight and you take me into the woods. This is all very Blair Witch Project and I do not like it", Bella told me

"Behind these woods lies La Push", I explained out.

"We're going to the beach? _Now?_"

"And this right here..." - I ignored her questions as I placed my foot on a invisible line - "is the border.."

The border where Quileute territory started. Where I wasn't allowed.

Bella eyed my with surprise and confusion.

" I don't see a border sign. I don't understand.."

There wasn't an actual border and for humans it'd be impossible to know where Quileute land started, but for me - and my family - the border was simple to recognize, it was marked by an animalistic smell.

"Jacob's is from an old and powerful family..", I started, gazing into the woods

"You mean the Quileutes?", Bella wondered, "they're just a native-tribe. Old yes, powerful, not so much..."

So Bella knew about the Quileutes. That was more of a surprise to me than I had expected. It made sense she knew - she and Jacob had been together for quite some time - but it unnerved me a bit that she did. This meant she'd put the pieces of the puzzle together that much sooner. And when she did, she'd run away.

"Do you know about the legends?", I asked her spectulatively

"Legends?..", Bella mused, "What legends?"

"Did Jacob ever tell you about his family's legacy?", I wondered

"What legacy? Edward, if you have something to say, just say it.."

"You wanted answers. I am trying to explain..", I told her

Bella gazed into the distance before she turned to face me. "So, _explain.."_

"Jacob doesn't like me..", I blurted out, "Because of my family.."

"But your family is really nice. Jacob doesn't like you, because you like _me_...", Bella pointed out.

"Perhaps that's part of it. But for the most part there's great animosity between my family and the Quileute tribe...we don't get along..."

"Define _'don't get along'.._"

"Mortal enenemies is a better term, I suppose.."

Bella raised an eye-brow. "Mortal enemies? Like the Montagues and the Capulets?"

Somthing like that. Except there was no Romeo and Juliet. Unless Bella was Juliet and I was Romeo. But then Jacob would be Paris and...I never had alot of patience with these fictional characters.

"I supposed there is a Shakespearean element to it...", I admitted wryly

"That's a bit dramatic, though isn't it?", Bella pointed out

"Not quite. Believe me when I say the Quileutes aren't fond of us and the feeling is mutual..", I told her

"What does that mean? Mortal enemies? How come your families don't get along? Are the Cullens part of these legens you talk about? Bella was firing questions at me now.

But I couldn't answer without lying. I had believed to be able to tell her the truth. But I now knew I wasn't ready. Ready for Bella to take off because she was afraid. I wanted her to stay. Of course that was becoming more and more unlikely, since she continued to ask the right questions. It was just so very unfortunate the answers would be too unbelievable.

"The Quileutes and the Cullen go awhile back. As does the animosity.."

"So Jacob's forefathers and your anchestors were in an argument of some kind?" Bella wondered

"More like a war. A truce was called eventually and a treaty was made; we are never allowed to set foot on their land. Hence the border...", I explained.

It was true, in a way. Bella just didn't know the reason for the war.

"What was the reason? What set off this war..?", she asked

Of course, yet again the_ right_ question to ask. She was observant enough to pick up on the things I'd rather not tell her.

"Ethnic differences?", Bella tried to guess, "Is that why he called you leech?"

"Something like that..", I muttered

"But not quite..", Bella guessed

"Yes, that's why he called me that." I clarified. _Lied. _Though not entirely. In a way ethnicity was a factor, we were different in physique, Jacob and I. It just meant nothing in comparison to the supernatural aspect; the part of the conflict Bella surely wouldn't understand.

"And in response you called him a dog..", Bella continued

"I guess I did..."

"Edward, stop _that_! You obviously brought me here for a reason. Are you going to tell me this reason or not? Because if you're slipping back into evasiveness, I suggest you take me back. I am still hospital bound and it won't be before long until a nurse finds out I am gone. So tell me; why did you bring me here, really? What does it mean? _Dogs, leeches_? If you don't tell me, I'll google it, or I'll just go to La Push and ask Jacob what it means", she threatened

No one could tell her at La Push, they were bound by the treaty. And as far as googling went; I doubted she'd find anything besides websites about dogs. And leeches. But no references to werewolves or vampires. Then again, I could be wrong. Like I had been about so many things.

"I doubt the Quileutes will be very forthcoming about their legends. About _what_ they are.."

"Which is _what_?", Bella asked angrily, "Tell me, or I'll go and ask Jake."

Bella mentioning him infuriated me and so I snapped a little.

"_You should_ ask Jacob", I retorted, "I am sure he'll tell you all about it. And of he doesn't, perhaps he can slam into you again, so you'll get even more hurt."

I didn't want her to ask Jacob. Because he _would_ tell her. He'd risk the treaty if it meant he could bad-mouth me and score points with Bella. Also, I wanted her to stay. With _me._

"Fine, _I_ will. In fact, since I am already in the neighborhood, I'll go and ask him right now...", Bella said as she staggered right past me into the woods, "Maybe you should come along, just in case he does slam into me again and I need someone who cannot handle blood because that's very helpful in an emergency situation.", she retorted

I caught her around the waist and turned her so she had to face me. My unexpected touch made her heart pound faster and her eyes became slightly unfocused as she gasped for air. But her cheeks didn't flush like they had a little earlier. She was just plain pale. For a second it seemed like she was going to faint. All this arguing wasn't good for her.

I pulled her close to my cool chest to steady her. "Are you all right?", I whispered in her ear.

She sighed and whispered against my chest. "When you hold me like this, or when I am close to you, I do not care about the secrets you might have. But then...", she stopped as she lifted her head to gaze into my eyes.

"But then_...what_?", I breathed as I held her stare.

Her heart was drumming loudly as she glanced at me. With _longing._

Just as I was about to press my lips to hers, she turned away, gazing into the distance again.

"But then I think about the answers you owe me. And the cryptic stuff you throw at me. How you promised me that you weren't going to leave me alone. Edward, this is never going to work if you cannot be honest with me..."

She had a great point, of course. I wanted to be honest and I already felt like I had taken a great risk by showing her my astouding speed, by exposing the border and the animosity between us and the Quileutes. But there was so much more...

I held her tightly with one hand as I pulled up her chin to face me again.

"I want to tell you, I do. But there are things you wouldn't understand. Because they're out of this world..."

Before Bella could open her mouth to ask me what I meant - or to protest - I crushed my cold lips to her heated ones. There was no hesitation, she didn't try to break free now. Instead her lips wrestled mine eagerly. I could feel her warmth making my body melt. Her breath came slightly uneven, as did mine. Her heart pounded against my chest as she parted her lips to give her tongue free play, caressing my lips, trying to force an entry. I was more than willing to allow this as I opened my mouth to welcome her.

I should have known better than to do so, my tongue wasn't precisely temperature friendly but I was so overwhelmed by her heat - it had been too long since I had kissed her, even though it had only been yesterday it felt natural like breathing to me - and her bold move, that I needed to have her. I wanted to feel her tongue intertwine with mine and so, before I knew how to withdraw, her warmth was filling my mouth. The moment our tongues touched I felt a shock run through Bella as she shivered for a second. But she didn't back down. Instead she pressed herself closer to me, grabbing my hair to get even closer. I moved my mouth to her throat, feeling the blood pulse under my lips. Bella let out a soft moan at my unexpected move, which made my insides tingle with _excitement_. I made circles between her neck and her lips, while softly slipping my fingers under her sweater, brushing against her collar bone. This passion that had been trapped inside me, seemed to be erupting all at once..

And it wasn't until her breath became in staggering gasps and her heart felt like it was given out, that I released her...

"Wooow..", she breathed against my chest.

"I know..", I smiled, smugly...

Bella rolled her eyes at my reaction: "Feeling a bit smug, aren't we?"

I shrugged and winked: "I think we both made a good effort."

"You sure know how to distract me..", Bella muttered.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. It's not entirely my fault though. You are too tempting for your own good..", I praised with a smile

Of course this produced a fresh blush on her otherwise very pale face and I was happy it did. Still, she looked tired. More tired than I'd seen her before. She took deep breaths but I could tell they didn't come easy. Every breath hurt her body.

"Are you in pain?", I wondered.

Bella sighed. "Yes, my head really hurts, like a headache gone bad. I feel kinda stiff. And woozy, but that's kind of your fault."

"I should take you back...", I said

"I guess you should..", she agreed, "though...before we go. What do you mean by 'out of this world'..?"

Back to the issues at hand. She hadn't forgotten my words. But could I explain? Could I tell her my secret? After what had just taken place?

_Bella, I am a vampire_...I longed to just say it. But I couldn't. Not here, not now. And so it had been a mistake to bring her here. Because in the end, the secret would remain a secret. I couldn't spill Jacob's and I didn't share mine.

"Let me take you back now, I don't want you to be in pain. "

"And you'll tell me this otherworldly secret some other time? Because if so, this little adventure turned out to be entirely pointless. Well, apart from the ridiculously fast running. And the mysterious invisible border. Because that made total sense.", Bella mocked

"I am sorry. Bringing you here was a mistake. I just thought you'd understand better if you knew why Jacob and I don't get along. I suppose I did a horrible job at explaining...", I apologized

"I told you, you can trust me. I just wish you did...", Bella told me gently.

"I do trust you. It's the effect of the truth I don't trust. ", I whispered.

I remembered how a few days ago, when the seed of the overpowering love I felt for her had been planted - it was growing and blossoming still - I had barely thought about my nature and if I was ever going to expose it. I had been too overwhelmed. But now I was forced to consider telling her everything. But the truth was too ugly for it to be told without repercussions.

"Is it that bad?", Bella mused, "I don't believe that, Edward. I care about you. I am sure that whatever you tell me, won't change that.."

Her words were beautiful. She _cared_ about _me_. It was more than I deserved but I welcomed the declaration regardless. But she was wrong about how the knowledge of what I was wouldn't change that. It would. I was sure of it.

"Lets go back, alright? I'll tell you the rest when you're fully recovered..", I promised.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Right, you say that _now."_

"No, I promise. I _will_ tell you..", I swore.

Bella sighed in defeat. She probably knew she wasn't going to hear it tonight. And I would tell her, even if it meant I'd lose her. But I couldn't tell her now. I had already stretched her strength to recover too far tonight. She needed rest.

"Lets go then...", she mumbled

Bella climbed onto my back without hesitance, like it was perfectly normal. It gave me hope. Tonight I'd handed her more mysteries instead of answers or explanations. But she didn't seem scared. So maybe, if I was really lucky, Bella'd stay if she knew the truth. I'd be a fool to count on this though. And right now, I was just prolonging my time with her by looking for excuses to not tell her I was a vampire.

We arrived back at the hospital in no time. I helped Bella off my back and led her back to her room through the emergency exit.

It wasn't until we entered the hallway to Bella's room that I picked up on it.

A mindset similar to my own. A very_ familiar _train of thought.

And so, it didn't surprise me as much as it did Bella to find an unexpected guest sitting on the edge of the bed, thoughts filled with reproach and disapproval.

_What is going on, Edward? Have you utterly lost your mind? _

"Well, well. Look whose back...."

----------------------------------------

**OK, a fresh chapter. I know Edward's being very reckless (opposed to the way he is in the T-saga) but I kind of want to illustrate what this love does to him. He doesn't seem to think clearly and knows this behavour is not how he'd usually handle things, but I kind of like him this way. He means well :P**

**As for the removal of the IV catheter instead of taking it with him: that would make sense (though with his medical expertise he can in fact remove it quite easily). Just like taking Bella with him without a car. But that's my whole point: Edward's being senseless. He's exposing himself. People may not like him this way, but I kinda do. This Edward isn't as careful as Twilight Edward, at the moment ;)**

**Thanks for all your reviews, I appreciate it alot! By all means keep them coming :)**

**The next chapter will be in Bella's POV.**


	15. Go, Figure

This chapter is written in Bella's POV

**CHAPTER 15: GO, FIGURE.**

Mysteries, secrets.

I was tired of them. I was tired in general. My head hurt, as did my body. And I still had no clear answers. And no idea how to get them either. It seemed so easy but it wasn't. Edward was very good at diverting my questions. I contemplated to ask Jacob but I doubted he would tell me the truth. Plus, I didn't really want to talk to him. . So if I wanted to find out for myself what Edward's big secret was, I had to go and hunt for the answers on my own, it seemed. Because Edward wanted to wait to tell me until I was recovered. But I couldn't wait that long nor could I count on him not breaking his promise again. And now that the truth was dangling in front of me, waiting to be unraveled, I needed to know. Rather sooner than later.

He had a point, in a way. My head hurt and my brain was scrambled, not at all ready to comprehend any kind of big mystery. And big it had to be, how else could I explain why Edward was so secretive? Trying to put all the pieces of this strange puzzle together wasn't going to work now, I needed sleep first.

And the puzzle kept getting more and more complex; the little midnight adventure with Edward had let to nothing but more questions. Especially when we had found Alice sitting on my hospital bed, impatiently tapping her foot on the floor. Her look had been speculative, but also curious. Edward seemed less surprised to see her here than I was. It was almost as if he'd expected her to be there.

"Well, well. Look whose back. You're in trouble, Edward..", Alice rebuked him instantly. She seemed to ignore me as she continued to glare at him.

"Does Carlisle know", Edward wondered.

Of course, his father would probably not be all that happy to know his son took a patient out for a midnight run. _On his back. _

"No. But that's _only_ because when the night nurse came in to check on Bellla, she found her resting peacefully."You're welcome, by the way", she added sourly

"Thanks, Alice. You are a life saver..", Edward said sarcastically.

Both of them ignored me completely as they eyed each other. It felt like I was watching a private discussion.

"Hey, you better show some more gratitude. Have you got any idea how uncomfortable hospital beds are?", Alice complained

"Tell me about it..", I muttered

Finally, Alice turned her attention to me.

"Bella! You look like hell...", she said disapprovingly

"Thanks..", I mumbled

"You need sleep", Edward stated softly, while he shot Alice an angry glare.

"What? I just meant she doesn't look her best. Anyway, we better go. If a nurse catches us here she'll tell Carlisle. And then _you_ have a big problem", Alice said, pointing at Edward.

"Give me a minute..", Edward told her as she walked towards the door.

"Fine. But you better hurry. Jasper is waiting outside...", she told him.

Then she turned to me and smiled. "Goodnight, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll bring a brush so you can properly comb your hair. I guess Charlie forgot one.."

"Night", I smiled in return, while I subtlely tried to comb through my tresses with my fingers. I didn't want to be side-tracked by trivialities such as bad hair, but with Edward in the room I felt more self-conscious.

As soon as Alice was out the room, Edward came to my side, helping me into the bed. It felt familiar when he carefully pulled the sweater back over my head, without disrupting the bandage. He held open the hospital gown and I stuck my arms in. It would have been like a small child getting dressed by a parent, but it was far too intimate, since Edward's eyes followed down the lines of my body, looking awed in the process. I pulled off the jeans myself, knowing he never stopped watching. The knowledge of that made my heart speed up and I noticed a faint smile on Edward's lips. It was almost as if he could hear it and the thought of it made my cheeks flush.

"It's good to see some colour on your face.", he whispered as he brushed his cold finger against my cheekbone. "And don't listen to Alice, your hair looks fine. You're beautiful"

My heart lightly stuttered and my face turned even more red. He sure knew how to be charming.

He gently pushed me against the pillows as he pulled the bed covers over my legs, up until my waist.

"I don't suppose you know how to start an IV too? ", I wondered in suspicion as I held up my bandaged hand.

He briefly frowned at this and then shook his head.

"I think it's better of you tell a nurse you accidentally pulled the catheter out. ", Edward offered, then added: "Why? Are you in pain?"

"You ask that alot.", I pointed out. "And no, it's not so bad. "

And it wasn't. Tonight's mysteries had pumped around enough adrenaline in my body to make the pain more dull. Of course, now that things were settling down again, my body came back to punish me. The nagging throbbing in my head was growing and I felt very tired.

"Good. You need to rest though..", he commanded with a smile, as he leaned in and pressed his lips against my forehead

Why did my head spin every time he touched me? Also, had my heart always drummed so fast and loud? It was surely embarrassing. Why did I forget about my irritation with all the secrecy when he was this close to me.

"Sweet dreams..", he whispered against my hair.

I didn't want him to leave. The realization of it made me sad. I was suddenly worried I wasn't going to see him again. That he would disappear.

"Can't you stay?", I whispered glumly

Edward brushed his cold finger against my lips and smiled "I don't think it is a good idea. What would the nurses think? I can't have them tell my father", Edward sighed. "But I'll come and visit tomorrow..."

"Do you promise?", I asked sarcastically

"Yes..."

"Well, we'll see.....", I muttered, "so far, you're not very good at keeping them.."

He glanced at me for a second before he briefly pressed his lips to mine. My heart started rampaging and I felt my cheeks flush with a fire-y red. "I promise", Edward breathed against my cheek.

"You're so warm...", he murmured before he planted one more kiss on my lips.

Then he walked out.

Sleep came more easily than I expected, because I was exhausted and in pain.

The night nurse had come in once and I could see the disapproval and disbelief in her eyes when I sheepishly told her I had accidentally pulled the IV catheter out. She started a new IV and I felt instant relief once the morphine started dripping into my veins again. This helped me manage to push down the panicky feeling that Edward wouldn't come back. I'd convinced myself that he'd come to visit tomorrow, like he had promised.

At one point I could no longer distinguish the time between being awake and sleeping.

And as I slept, I dreamed.

I was at the beach. At first I didn't recognize it, but then, as I walked closer to the shore, I knew where I was.

_La Push._

The sand was like silver in the moonlight. It felt like silk under my bare feet. The black water was calm with the waves crashing softly against the shore.

I noticed someone standing a little farther away, facing the water. I didn't need to see this person's face to know who it was.

I started running until I was only a few inches away from the figure by the water.

It was really _him_. He was wearing black loosely fitting jeans and a white shirt which was blowing freely in the wind.

I closed the last few inches and threw my arms around his waist from behind, pressing my face against his back. I breathed in his amazing natural scent.

"Edward.....", I whispered.

At first he didn't turn. He took my hands in his pressing me even closer to his back. They were cold, icy.

Then he released them and peeled my arms from his waist. He turned around to face me. He looked like he was in pain.

"Look at your hands, Bella", he pointed out, his voice disturbed.

I gazed at my hands, bewildered. They were frozen solid, covered with a thin layer of ice.

"Edward...my hands....", I gasped

"I am sorry Bella. ", Edward said sincerely.

He started walking away. But I didn't want him too. I recognized this feeling from a time earlier, when Edward had left to leave me sleep. But now he was here and dream or no dream, I needed him to stay.

"Edward, wait! Don't go....stay, please!", I begged as I ran after him.

But I wasn't fast enough to stop him. Running didn't come natural to me, not like it did to Edward. And although he wasn't running now, he didn't stop at my pleas either.

Edward went into the direction of the woods. This unnerved me. I wanted to stop him before he'd reach the trees.

"Stop, Edward, please....", I pleaded but he ignored me..

As I ran to keep up with him, I stared at my hands. They started to defrost slowly, though my fingers were still blue. They hurt and I was afraid the freezing cold had damaged them so much they'd fall off.

After a few minutes, Edward reached the edge of the forest. Finally he halted. spinning around to face me.

"Go back, Bella. You don't want to go this way...", he warned

I stared at him in horror. "Edward, please.."

Why was he so desperate to shake me off? I tried to find clues in his eyes but all I found was an ice-cold glare staring down at me.

"Go back, Bella. Go back to the beach. ", he commanded

"No, I want to go with you..", I told him, my voice weak compared to his stern tone.

"You can't", he said icily, "_You're_ not allowed to cross the border.."

"What border? Edward, I don't understand..."

"Go back, Bella", he demanded angrily

I was shocked and terrified. But also sad. I didn't want him to walk away from me...

As he walked into the woods, I followed him. I had heard his warning, but I couldn't stop myself. I was drawn to him like a magnet.

I looked over my shoulder to see that the trees were surrounding us completely now.

The deeper we got into the woods, the more terrified I felt. I wanted him to stop ignoring me. I wanted his cool hand for support, even if it meant my limbs would freeze off.

Then, suddenly he stopped walking. He took a deep sigh and turned to face me.

The moment I looked into his eyes, I gasped in shock. They were black, pitch black. And hungry. Very very hungry. Like a wild animal locking in with its prey, he glared at me. Slowly he walked towards me, although it was more like he was floating.

"Bella..", he hissed, "I warned you. Don't cross the border..."

Why did his voice sound so strange. It was like he was speaking with two voices. To my surprise, I recognized both.

It wasn't just Edward's voice, warning me to not cross the border. It was Jacob's too.

_Jacob_? He was warning me to not cross the border? But he wasn't even here, despite the fact we were near Jacob's house.

_His territory._ The Quileute Reservation. The border...

Edward wasn't allowed to come here.

"Edward, we have to go. You're not allowed to cross the border. Think about the treaty. We have to get back..", I pleaded.

Edward looked at me as the corners of his mouth curled up, exposing his perfect white sharp teeth.

"Too late..", he smiled wickedly

Then, so fast that I could barely discern the movement, he was at my side, cradling me in his arms.

"Don't you hear it, Bella..", he mused against my hair..

What was it, what was I supposed to hear?

"Hear what...", I wondered quietly

"The silence. Listen closely..."

The silence was unnerving. All I heard was my heartbeat, pounding insanely against his chest. I tried to listen for his, in hopes to steady my own.

As I placed my ear against his chest, Edward softly stroked my hair.

I listened, but there was nothing. Nothing but that eery silence. Where was his heartbeat?

"Edward, you...I cannot hear you heart..", I breathed in shock..

Edward laughed, but it didn't sound friendly...

"Now you know...", he whispered as he pressed his icy lips against my cheek. It went numb instantly. _Frozen._

"I am sorry Bella", he murmured, "But I cannot change _what_ I am..."

My neck was throbbing with the adrenaline I felt, the adrenaline that came with a sudden fear. My cheek felt wet as the icey placement of his kiss started to melt.

"What do you mean? _What_ are you?", I whispered

He didn't answer as something cool pressed against my jugular.

_His lips._

At first my heart started to beat faster, expectant and excited by his touch. I felt the passion in the air and I remembered this from earlier, from when we were in these exact woods. When he had kissed me. Was my dream replaying that in a far more sinister way?

I thought so for a second, but than the charged atmosphere changed. The passion wasn't a romantic one, nor a sexual one. It was animalistic.

His soft cool lips still pressed against my throat and although I tried to savor the feeling, I felt the underlining threat, making my blood boil under my skin.

This seemed to excite him and I heard him moan. "Bella, you smell so good. I want you so badly.."

Before I knew how to respond to this, before I even knew to make something of his words, _before_ I knew what was happening to me I felt a sharp pain. Sharper than my concussion. Sharper than the head wound. It cut right through me.

_Razor sharp._

The last thing I remembered before collapsing in his arms, were his words.

"I love you Bella.."

I woke up with a muffled scream. It took me a few seconds to realize where I was. I clutched my neck, expecting a wound there. But there was just a throbbing pulse. I had no idea what time it was, but I felt exhausted. This dream had been too real. _Too_ telling.

Edward didn't emerge from the shadows of my room again, like he had done earlier tonight after I had dreamed about him also. I remembered that dream too. And in both my dreams Edward had been dangerous. Apparently, that was what my subconscious tried to tell me.

Never had a dream been so vivid before. Except I couldn't decipher what it was trying to tell me. Not exactly anyway. It was like I'd collected all the pieces of the puzzle, but I had no idea how to put them together.

The woods had been terrifying. But then again, the entire atmosphere had come off as incredibly threatening.

I still felt a faint pressure of Edward's lips on my neck. At first the idea of that made my cheeks flush. It felt so good to feel his lips against my skin. But then I cringed back from the memory, because what had followed were his razorsharp teeth cutting through my skin, aiming for my blood.

_Blood._

Something pushed against the edges of my memory. Momentarily my mind flashed back to an image I had too easily repressed ever since the accident; the hungry look in Edward's eyes as he had hovered over me, when I was laying on the cold ground of the parking lot.

He had the same look in my dream - or was it a nightmare? - and this Edward had been frightening. Which made no sense; I wasn't scared of him. Maybe _that _was a part of the secret: perhaps I _should be _afraid of him. But then, when he kissed me I all but forgot about the things I probably would be better off not knowing. Like he had told me. He was afraid of what the truth would do.

The truth. What was the truth? His _and mine._

My truth was indeniable. I loved Edward. Tonight, I'd told him I cared about him. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. I loved him and so, whatever it was that he kept from me - no matter how dangerous of creepy it may be - I couldn't back down. Not anymore.

Because when I was with him, when he stared into my eyes or kissed my lips, I didn't care about the things he couldn't tell me. I just wanted to be with him. And I was afraid, that putting pressure on Edward, forcing him to share, would help uncover something so big, it would take him away from me.

I thought about the kiss in the woods. As wonderful as it'd been, his tongue had been freezing, like ice.

_Ice_. Like in my dream.

My hands. They had frozen under his touch. As had my cheek.

Was that what I had been missing?

Edward had cold hands and cold lips, but I had always filed that away under the idea that Edward was someone with extremely bad circulation.

_Circulation._ A heart pumping blood around.

_Bella, I can't handle blood very well. It's...not really my thing_

So blood _was_ an issue. He had said so himself.

And his heart had been silent in my dream, unable to pump blood around. Unable to warm limbs, lips.

The words came like pieces of the puzzle now; they danced through my head. Each and every one of them a part of the truth.

_Edward's_ truth.

_I want to tell you, I do. But there are things you wouldn't understand. Because they're out of this world..._

Out of this world. Edward was right about that. He was out of this world. But not because he was threatening or dangerous. He was perfect in an unsual way. He was like no other.

I closed my eyes and tried to collect my thoughts, organize them.

His voice echoed in my head.

_Now you know._

What did I know? Was the dream really _that _telling? Or was it just my subconscious playing tricks on me. I felt like I was missing something so obvious. My recently scrambled brain had a tougher time than usual trying to make sense of it.

The rest of the early morning I drifted between dreamless sleeping and pondering on the details I was missing. Alice had been franctic tonight, I had seen it in her eyes. But how could she have known that Edward came to visit me. I doubted he had told her. And yet, he hadn't been surprised to see her. Of course, this made sense. She had some secrets of her own whoch she had promised to share with me. She still hadn't made good on that promise though. Keeping secrets was certainly a family trade.

Eventually I was forced to pull my mind away from all the mysteries as Charlie came to visit.

"Morning, honey! How do you feel? You look better. Got more colour on your face and all", he observed

Really? I looked better? I'd barely had any proper sleep but according to my dad I looked better. Well, at least that was something. Of course Charlie had very little eye for detail.

"I feel better. In fact, I am well enough to go home..", I stated

_I was._ Not just because the bed truly wasn't comfortable but also because at least at home I'd have access to a computer. A computer I could google Quileute and Cullen legends with.

"Well, Bells, the nurse told me Doctor Cullen is coming in to check on you soon. Maybe he'll found, you are well enough to come home.."

_Doctor Cullen_? Why was I suddenly nervous. Coud it be because Edward didn't exactly want his father to find out about our -almost- pointless adventure. And I was bad at hiding things. Or perhaps because it was _Edward's_ father and I wanted him to like me. A little of both, I silently admitted.

"Lets hope so..", I muttered.

It was the first time I saw Carlisle Cullen - he hadn't been around when I had the study date with Alice at the Cullen house and I didn't remember him from saving my life at the parking lot - and my eyes must have widened in awe when he walked in, because I could have sworn he flashed me a small - conspiring - smile as he met my stare.

He was undoubtedly very attractive, his pale complexion matching Edward's. But he also seemed too young to be a doctor. Far too young.

I liked him, he had perfect bedside manner, but there was something about him. His eyes were wise and friendly, but behind them there was something brewing. He was observing me with more than friendly patient privilege. I felt like he was more aware of who I was than the other way around.

I didn't get the chance to talk to him, though I kind of wanted to. At the very least I wanted to assure Doctor Cullen that it hadn't been Edward's fault, I was in here.

But Charlie never left my side and after a brief examination, Carlisle Cullen left my room with the semi-good news that if I still felt relatively fine at the end of the afternoon then Charlie could take me home tonight. That was something, at least.

Charlie seemed relieved at this and decided to celebrate the good news by getting some coffee in the cafeteria. When he came back, I could tell there was something different about his demeanor. Charlie was fidgeting. He didn't face me as he cleared his throat.

I knew there was something he wanted to say. My - not so articulate - father just didn't know how.

"Bella..", Charlie began, hesitating..." Have you.....did you get the chance to talk to Jake yet..."

Right, I had all but forgotten about Jacob. Technically, he was still my boyfriend, since I'd never gotten around to breaking up with him. But I was not in the mood to see him...

"Dad, I have been kind of busy trying to recover and all. Jacob hasn't really been on my mind. ", I admitted

"Bella, he is your boyfriend...", Charlie pointed out

Yeah, The boyfriend from hell. The boyfriend who had almost killed me, accident or not.

"Dad..I...", I started but Charlie interrupted me

"Bella, I called him just now. He is waiting outside..."

Crap, why had my dad done this? I didn't want to see Jacob. _At all._

"Jake..", my dad called.

I wasn't surprised to see him appearing in the doorway. Of course Charlie wasn't kidding. Jacob waved at me timidly.

"I'll leave you two alone. Bella, I'll come back later. I told one of the nurses to call me if they'd decide to let you go home early. If they don't call, I'll just come around during after dinner, tonight.", Charlie stated as he walked to the door. He gave Jacob a pad on the shoulder before vanishing into the hall-way.

"Jacob", I stated, eyeing him warily

"How are you?", he wondered

"Fantastic", I retorted. Surely, he would hear the reproaches in my voice.

"Look, Bells. I was gonna come and see you. I just didn't know if you'd appreciate that. I was glad when Charlie told me you wanted to see me"

He was wrong. I didn't want to see him. But now that he was here he could prove to be somewhat useful. Jacob might be the only one to help me with this mystery.

"Charlie misunderstood..", I pointed out.

"So you want me to leave?", Jacob wondered

"You're the reason I am in here, so don't expect me to be overjoyed to see you.", I told him wryly.

"I am sorry you're in here. But you know, none of this would've happened if you had just stayed away from _him._ "

Jacob made a face at that last word. He couldn't even say Edward's name.

"So, this is my fault then?", I wondered, irritated at the assumption.

"_Get real_, Bella. You're the smartest girl I know. You see through people easily. Why can't you see through him?!!", Jacob shouted.

"Call him Edward!!", I shouted back, "_His name_ is Edward!"

"He doesn't deserve a name. He is nothing but a leech to me..", Jacob stated fiercely.

_Leech. _Right. I'd almost forgotten about the less than charming nicknames Edward and Jacob had for each other. This gave me an idea...

"Well, I suppose that you're nothing but a _dog_ then?", I shot back.

To my surprise Jacob started laughing, the sound bellowed through the room.

"Oh, Bells. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into.."

"Maybe I don't. But it's too late to turn back now..."

Jacob's smile turned sour. "And I suppose you expect me to help you solve the big mystery.."

"I know about the treaty, Jacob. I know there was a war between your family and Edward's. But isn't that all in the past. Isn't it a bit absurd to think of each other as mortal enemies?"

For a brief moment, his face fell. I could read a combination of shock and anger on his face. Then he composed himself and his smile turned mocking.

"Well, well. The leech has got a big mouth, doesn't he? I bet he was trying to score sympathy points. Did he tell you, it was all _our_ fault?"

"No. He just told me he wasn't allowed on your land. That there had been a dispute of some kind a long time ago, which led to a war and eventually a treaty. Which cannot be broken, apparently. ", I mused

"Well, looks like he did..", Jacob muttered under his breath

"What was that? " I quizzed.

"Nothing. Look Bella, if you have questions about my family, maybe I can answer him. As far as info about the leech goes...._ask him_. ", he said bitterly.

"I am asking _you_. You call him a leech. You said he had secrets. His family and yours fought a war and signed a treaty. You must know what these secrets are.."

"_So do you_! If for one second you'd forget about these 'feelings' you think you have for him, this stupid crush...if you'd just look around and put the pieces of the puzzle together, you wouldn't need my help to figure out _what_ he is.", he pointed out.

"And if I do, if I figure it out, will I find out what you are too?", I asked him.

"Hey, who knows..", Jacob shrugged

I knew him well enough to know he was playing it casual because he was hiding something. The same truth as Edward, I realized. Whatever this war had been about, whatever the reason this animosity between the Cullens and Quileutes still existed, it originated from the same 'problem'.

This wasn't about _who_ they were, but _what._

_I am sorry Bella. But I cannot change __*what* I am.._.Edward's words from my dream._  
_

Something out of this world. Which meant_ not_ human. Though human looking.

My head started spinning and I barely noticed how Jacob eyed me with caution, waiting for things to click.

And one by one the pieces of the puzzle fell into the right place.

Leeches lived off blood. Edward had a problem with blood.

But not because he'd faint at the sight of it, like me.

He..._liked it. _It explained perfectly why he had looked so hungry right after the accident.

Edward liked blood. The way I liked pizza. It was his nutrition.

And in my dream he had...

_Drank_ my blood?

_What_ looked human and liked blood. Wannabe goth-freaks, perhaps. But I knew that wasn't what Edward was.

There was only one type of being that looked human and lived on blood.

Something _otherworldy, _indeed.

_Vampires._

But vampires weren't real. They didn't really exist, as far as I knew. Or had always known, at least.

Also, they were dead beings. _Immortal_ beings. And "beings" didn't really exist, except in bad horror-movies. And Edward was too amazing to be a badly written fictional character.

"No way..", I gasped

"Bingo..", Jacob mockingly praised.

"Jake, that....he can't be _that_...", I almost begged. I refused to believe it. But Jacob didn't deny it. He did the opposite.

"Think about it, Bella. You saw the way he looked at you when with your headwound all exposed and whatnot. He wanted to suck your blood..", Jacob stated dryly

The words hurt because in a way they were true. In the sense that I remembered Edward's look and he did look hungry. But, if it was true, if Edward was in fact a vampire - it seemed the most ridiculous concept - than for some reason he hadn't harmed me. In fact, he'd stayed with me, when Jacob hadn't.

"So, if he is..._that.._why did you leave me all alone with him, knowing he could kill me? ", I asked him angrily, "Were you hoping that he would?"

" You called his name, Bella. Not mine, but _his_. I was going to take you to the hospital, but when I lifted you, you called me Edward.."

I saw the pain on his face. For one brief second, I remembered a time long ago, when we were still children. There had been good times with Jacob. Although I now wondered how much of that had been a lie. And we weren't kids anymore.

"And so you left me alone with a blood-craving..._thing?", _I asked in disbelief

I hated to think of Edward this way. He wasn't a thing. But it worked for emphasis.

"He wasn't gonna hurt you. I would have made sure of that..", Jacob told me matter-of-factly.

"You had no proof of that. ", I mumbled.

"He didn't hurt you in the end, so lets not be dramatic..."

Edward hadn't hurt me. Jake on the other hand...

"He didn't. But _you_ did..."

"I was trying to protect you. He wouldn't let you go. I was afraid that he..."

"That he what? Would 'suck me dry' right in front of you", I air-quoted, "I thought you weren't going to let that happen. Well you didn't do a great job of keeping me unharmed..."

"I am not going to apologize again.", Jacob muttered

"I think you better go....I want to be alone..", I whispered

"So where does this leave us?", Jacob mused as he stood at the foot of the bed, "Surely, you can't still want him now..."

Surely I couldn't. But I did. I realized as I mulled over Jacob's question that my feelings hadn't changed one bit. In fact, they were stronger, because now I knew.

"I do. ", I stated with conviction.

"Well, then you're going to be in for a buttload of trouble. ", Jacob stated grimmly, after which he left.

I stared at the wall for a while, I had no idea how long. There was something almost soothing about the large white space.

_Edward was a vampire_. The words still rang untrue, but that was only because my mind rejected them everytime I tried to process it.

It made sense. It explained everything. The bloodlust, the cold skin, the absence of a heart beat. His insane speed.

Edward was immortal. _Supernatural._

The afternoon passed slowly, as I tried to distract myself by watching television. That didn't work, as I kept eyeing the door. The idea that Edward was something else entirely, not a human seventeen year old, frightened me. But not for obvious reasons. I knew the truth should frighten me beyond reason because Edward's nature meant he could kill me, but that wasn't why I was afraid.

The great worry I had last night, when Edward had left me to sleep, build again. It terrified me more than the knowledge Edward was a vampire.

In reality - as far as this was a reality to begin with - I was as much something else to Edward as he was to me. Supernatural versus completely human. Two entirely different worlds which were surely not meant to collide. And now that they had, it was going to make our lives very difficult.

Undoubtedly, he knew this too. He must have already given thought to the consequences of being with me. What if it would make him decide to leave because he didn't want to hurt me? After all, he had broken promises before and in this new context I could understand why. I was quite certain he cared for me too. Loved me even, though I couldn't be sure of that.

My worry erupted into a choking fear. I couldn't have him stay away from me. There was so much I needed to know. I had a million more questions for him; like why he hadn't harmed me. And if there was a chance he was ever going to? What if I never got the opportunity to ask him this?

Also, there were things I needed to tell him, things he needed to know.

And so I waited, watching the clock with miniscule precision. Every second, every minute and eventually every hour, I waited.

After a while, I started staring at the wall again, unable to look at the clock any longer, for every second that passed frightened me even more.

I don't know what I expected because my mind shied away from it and only focused on what I hoped.

I deluded myself into thinking that Edward could still walk through the door at any second.

A silly hope, of course.

Because he never showed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, a sooner update than expected. **

**Right, Bella has figured it out. So, now is actually the part where the 'real' story starts, since knowing the secret will surely not go without consequences. **

**Thanks for all your reviews! **


	16. FaceOff

This chapter starts with Bella's POV and ends with Edward's.

**CHAPTER 16: FACE-OFF**

I was deaf. _And_ blind.

I had to be, because in my dream there was nothing but silence. I couldn't hear a thing. Also, I seemed to be blind because there was a pitch black darkness making it impossible to see any shapes or figures. This was the most terrifying dream so far, because there was nothing.

Just _bitter_ emptiness.

I didn't wake up screaming, because it was only been a shallow slumber I'd been trapped in. Plus, I was getting used to this.

_Another_ dream. I couldn't recall ever having dreamed so much before in my life and the dreams I'd been having ever since I'd moved to Forks weren't happy ones either. Not unless they involved Edward and me and his lips somewhere near mine. Unfortunately, the last time I thought to be having a pleasant, sultry dream like that, he ended up killing me.

I was just about to close my eyes again - for a lack of anything better to do - when my father stuck his head around the corner.

"Hey, kiddo. Guess what? I got a call from the nurse just before I left to visit you. You're allowed to go home..", Charlie smiled widely as he walked in.

I wasn't thrilled. In fact, I wanted to cry. Not because I didn't want to go home, I welcomed this, but because I was afraid to leave.

All afternoon I had waited. But Edward never visited. Neither had Alice. I wondered if maybe it was a family trade for them to break their promises.

But what if Edward would decide to show up tonight, like he'd done last night? Then he would find this room empty. I was suddenly overwhelmed with this absurd fear that he wouldn't know how to find me.

Maybe it was pure exhaustion, the fact my mind that wouldn't slow down or how my heart seemed to be beating at a thousand miles per minute, but this fear - perhaps irrational - had nothing to do with what I had discovered today.

Edward was a vampire. And the strangest thing was, that _this_ knowledge didn't scare me.

Or rather...

I wasn't afraid of _him. _The implications that came with the fact he was a supernatural creature scared me quite a bit, but the Edward I believed to know, didn't frighten me at all.

Still, in the grander scheme of things, this was something from horror films and bad ones in the genre. The reality of it felt too surreal. But it fit perfectly. The only thing that shouldn't make sense to me but did, was the fact that I loved Edward. And so, I couldn't imagine him as a dangerous creature.

Unfortunately, now that I knew his big secret - desperately hoping there wasn't another one because I was not sure if I could handle it - I wanted to tell him. I had so many new questions and no answers.

I got dressed slowly into some old faded jeans and a black v-neck tight sweater while my father headed out to sign the release-papers. After a few minutes he came back.

"Are you ready to go?", Charlie asked, grabbing my bag from the bed and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Yeah", I muttered.

I was happy to go home. To have access to a computer. So I could research my findings. Especially if I couldn't speak to Edward in person. I needed practical information. Something to clear the haze and make sense of it all.

The drive home was less silent than I had imagined. Charlie was suddenly very interested in talking. Except I_ wasn't._ I wanted to be left alone with my thoughts.

"So, are you happy to go home?", he wondered quietly

"Sure...", I mumbled

"You must be glad to see Jacob again..."

I had seen enough of Jacob in the morning. I wasn't at all keen on seeing him again. As I mulled this over I suddenly worried my father may have thought about inviting Jacob to my home-coming.

"Dad, I...you didn't tell Jacob I was going home did you?"

"Bells, I told Billy and I am sure he told Jake. Don't you want to see him?", Charlie quizzed

The last thing I wanted was talk about Jacob with my dad. But suddenly Charlie had become very talkative.

"I saw him this morning, Dad. You called him, remember... "

"So?", Charlie shrugged, "He is your boyfriend.."

"Not anymore..", I muttered

Charlie raised his eyebrows in surprise "Say what now? You two broke up? Did this happen this morning, when he stopped by?"

Technically we hadn't broken up yet, but surely Jacob couldn't still think we were together...

"Sort of, yes", I admitted

"Hmm. Well, it would have been nice if you had told me", Charlie grumbled, "I wanna know about these things, Bells

"I know you like Jacob, but it was just not working out..", I explained, hoping this would be enough for my father to let it go.

"Why not? What happened", my dad pressed.

_Edward happened_. But I couldn't tell him that. I knew my dad had nothing but praise for the Cullens - though that would surely change if he knew the truth - but I wasn't sure how he'd feel if I told him I was in love with Edward Cullen.

I doubted he'd be ready for a new guy in my life, so soon after Jacob, whom my father was familiar with and really liked.

"Dad, Jacob and I just grew apart.", I told him.

I wanted to leave it at that, but Charlie seemed to feel the intense need to press me for more information. And give fatherly advice while he was at it.

"You have only been here for a short week, Bells. Maybe you need to give it more time. It takes some getting used to for both of you..", he offered

Of course that advice made sense to a sane person. It seemed so absurd to follow Edward blindly and leave Jacob behind without so much as even thinking it through, without giving him a fair chance. Especially given the circumstances that Edward was a highly threatening creature, well if myths were to be believed. But for some reason, some feeling deep inside me - something I had never experienced before- I was certain that this was the road I needed to travel. Another reason why I desperately needed to talk to Edward. It was time to lay our cards out on the table. Vampire or not, I needed to know if he...liked me, the way I liked him. In a human way. Was Edward actually in love with me, too?

It was ridiculous to simply assume this, though by the way he behaved around me, it seemed he wasn't entirely obvlious to me either. Still, I had no idea about the depths of his feelings and wondered if they were anywhere as deep as mine. Of course, I barely knew how to make sense of how I felt. This was all very new.

And Edward, being perfect and mysterious claimed to never have been interested in the girls around school and in Forks. But what about outside the small town female population? Had he ever been with someone? A vampire girl, perhaps? As beautiful and enigmatic as he was? If so, then in the end I wouldn't stand a chance.

The moment we turned onto our street and I noticed the black car in our drive way I realized my father had done the exact thing I'd feared he would.

He had invited the Blacks.

"Dad...you didn't", I muttered.

"Sorry, Bells. I had no idea about you and Jake. I thought it'd be nice to have Billy and Jake over for dinner. Plus, there's a game Billy and I want to watch.", he admitted.

"Dad, I am not in the mood for this. I am tired and my head hurts. I just want to lie down.."

I wasn't that tired - the afternoon slumber had effectively taken care of that - though my head did hurt from all the mindboggling things I had thought about ever since Jacob had visted and unwillingly helped to put the pieces of information together for me.

I wanted to be alone in the comfort of my own room, the last thing I wanted was to see Jacob again. I was certain he was smug about the fact Edward was no good, despite the fact I had let him know that nothing had changed, that the truth didn't alter the way I felt about Edward.

"Bella, just because you two broke up doesn't mean you cannot still be friends.", Charlie pointed out.

We _weren't_ friends. Friends didn't try to kill other friends. But again, I couldn't tell my father that. I didn't want Charlie to lose faith in Billy and Jacob.

Charlie pulled up and helped me out of the car.

"Be nice, they're guests", he warned as we made our way to the front door. Charlie was about to pull out his keys to unlock the door, when it flew open.

Jacob was cautious as he leaned against the door post. Billy was wheeled out next to him, flashing me a cautious smile.

"Good to have you home", Billy told me while he looked me over. I couldn't help but shudder at his cold, analytical expression. This surprised me; I'd never been afraid of Billy Black. It made no sense to fear him now.

"Thanks", I mumbled, suddenly overwhelmed by the idea that Billy was rather intimidating; his dark eyes continued to scan me, when unexpectedly they bored into mine forcing me to drop my eyes.

When I looked up Jacob's eyes met mine and he smiled. Jacob looked friendly; the complete opposite of his father. His brown eyes were familiar. Though they had nothing on Edward's golden eyes and the way they made my heart stutter and my cheesk flush.

"You look good, Bells", Jacob praised,

_Well, no thanks to you_, I thought.

I didn't answer, I just nodded.

"Well, what's for dinner, Chief?", Billy wondered.

"I am thinking about ordering some pizza. The game will start soon. Bella, you want some pizza too?..", my dad asked.

"I'll just get some water and then lie down for a bit", I answered, making my voice sound a little faint to underline the recovering patient act.

I walked into the kitchen and Jacob followed me instantly.

"How are you feeling?", he inquired

"How do you think I feel, Jacob?!", I snapped.

"Look, Bells, I am sorry about what happened this morning. But it's better that you know"

"Is that so?", I wondered angrily, "So if truth is the right thing for me, then I guess you still owe me your part of it..", I added

Jacob sighed. "I could tell you. But since I helped you figure out that he was a bloodsucker, maybe you should ask him to assist you with unraveling what I am. I am sure he'd be happy to help", Jacob scowled.

This was not such a bad idea, were it not for the fact that I had the unnerving feeling Edward simply didn't want to see me. Which would mean, he wasn't in love with me after all. If he was, than he would've showed up today and he hadn't. I tried to put on a brave face about the disappointment I felt at that inescapable knowledge because I didn't want to display my sudden fear of foolishness in front of Jacob.

"Maybe I will ask him. Look, if you're just here to annoy me, I suggest you go into the living room and watch the game. I want to be alone anyway..."

"Bells, look with all that's been going on, we haven't really talked about...well _us_."

I wanted to crush him as I felt he deserved it. But there was a childlike sadness in his face, making it impossible for me to be cruel.

"Jake..", I spoke softly but firmly, "Maybe we can be friends in the future, but right now, I think it's best if you stay away for a while.."

"So we're really breaking up?", Jacob mumbled

"Did you expect anything else?", I wondered with sincerity.

"I thought you'd be wiser. He's dangerous Bella, him and his entire family are dangerous. I wish you'd see that"

"Well, maybe you're right. But then...you're dangerous _too_, no?", I pointed out.

"I'd never hurt you", he spoke fiercely

That was surely a wry joke.

I rolled my eyes "We both know that isn't true. "

"Look, Bella, please be reasonable. It's...you don't understand...."

"What are you talking about?", I demanded

I could tell Jacob wanted to say something, but he was hesitant about it. Whatever it was, it had to be bad.

"My father isn't just here to watch the game. He came here to show you support, of course. But also...", Jacob trailed off

"I came here to warn you..", a voice told me from the entry of the kitchen.

Billy Black stared at us with pressed lips and narrowed eyes. I had never been afraid of Billy - I always found him to be rather helpless in his wheelchair - but he looked almost...creepy now. A chill ran down my spine.

"Dad....", Jacob warned

"It's alright, Jake. Why don't you go into the living room. I wanted to talk to Bella about something...", Billy Black ordered his son.

Jacob left, leaving a cutting tension behind. I felt like I was about to be chided for something. Billy smiled at me in reassurance as if I had nothing to worry about, but I could tell this was nothing but superficial. Underneath his mask of friendliness there was an sinister warning.

"Bella...", Billy started as he wheeled forward, closer to me., " I am very upset about what has happened to you. Which is why I want to make sure it doesn't happen again".

This was laughable. The only reason I'd gotten hurt was because of his son. But the way Billy watched me - hoping to will me into listening to him by staring at me relentlessly - made it impossible for me to laugh or look incredulous at what he said. I realized I was actually..._afraid_ of him.

"It was Jacob who hurt me. Not Edward", I reminded him as icily as I could manage my voice to sound. I failed terribly. I sounded like I was shrieking.

"I agree that Jacob was very reckless and I apologize for that. However, I believe it was...Edward.." - Billy's voice went down an octave at speaking the name, small disapproval shining through..- " who was out of line when taking you on that..._date_, was it?", Billy pointed out, "It's not very honourable for a man to take out a woman whose already taken"

"With all due respect, but that is none of your business", I said, my irritation growing and breaking through the unease I felt being in Billy's presence. Thankfully, this made my voice a little more steady.

This confrontation didn't help the rest of my body though.

My head was pounding and I just wanted to go to my room. But Billy was blocking my way and still eyeing me with a force that made it impossible to simply walk past him.

"Look, Billy, I appreciate the concern, but this is my life. And whatever went down the other night _is_ none of your business", I tried again.

Billy narrowed his eyes and glared at me "When it concerns my son, _it is _my business. And Charlie is my oldest friend. I wouldn't want him to know his daughter is being so careless in choosing her company."

"Is that a threat?", I wondered coldly.

"That depends. Are you planning on continuing your 'friendship' with Edward Cullen and the rest of his family?", Billy demanded point blank.

"And what if I do?", I muttered, "What do you think you can do about it? Tell my father? Is that how you want to play this.."

Billy's features grew softer. "Bella, I am only looking out for you. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Funny, because the one time I did get hurt, it had nothing to do with the Cullens."

"Well, it's just a matter of time until you do get hurt and it'll be because of them. I just don't want that to be the reason for you to realize how dangerous they are.."

"I know all I need to. Unless you want to tell me the secrets the Blacks have been harbouring...", I said sarcastically.

That was the only thing missing. The other part of this odd history. If the Cullens were vampires, than what were the Blacks?

"Jacob hasn't told you?", Billy wondered in surprise.

"No. But feel free..."

Just as Billy was about to open his mouth, Charlie appeared in the doorway.

I sighed. My dad knew _nothing_ about proper timing.

"Billy, you're missing the game!" he spoke as he glanced back and forth between Billy and me. "Everything alright here?", he asked tensely

"Sure thing, Chief. Bella and I were just discussing her troubles with Jacob. But I see she is perfectly capable of figuring all this out for herself. After all, we wouldn't want anyone getting hurt in the process of making wrong decisions, would we", he laughed as my dad wheeled him back into the living room.

Charlie didn't seem to notice the small threat in his voice, but I did.

I knew exactly what he meant. Wrong decisions, people getting hurt. This was a warning. I just wondered what he would do if I did continue my - friendship as Billy had called it - with Edward.

Well, perhaps he need not even worry. Edward had stood me up this afternoon and I hadn't forgotten that. In fact, thinking about it now made me sad as well as suddenly angry. I was tired of this. The crypticness, the mysteries. I wanted my darn answers and I wanted them...

_Now._

I grabbed the keys of my truck and put them in my pocket. Then I walked to the entry of the living room where my dad, Billy and Jacob were watching the game with renewed concentration.

"Dad, I am going to lie down", I said.

My father didn't even look up from the screen. "Ok, Bells. Let me know if you need anything..", Charlie mumbled as he was entirely focused on the score.

Instead of going up the stairs, I went back into the kitchen, walking straight to the back door.

"So much for taking a nap, huh?", a voice accused me.

Jacob had a disapproving look in his eyes, as I turned to face him.

"Stay out of it...", I warned.

"Charlie...what will he think if you're not in your room?", he warned mockingly.

"Are you going to tip him off?", I asked, "If so, go right ahead. It won't stop me", I shrugged

"I could do that. It would benefit your safety. I assume you're gonna go and see...._him_", Jacob said

"It's no concern to you where I am going", I told him.

I turned to walk out the back door. I didn't care if Jacob stood there, watching me as I went. I didn't care if I was risking the wrath of my dad when he'd find out I was sneaking out, a small hour after being released from the hospital. This was long overdue. I had too many questions and I couldn't ignore them any longer.

Somebody was going to answer them _tonight_.

***** --- Edward's POV starts now.**

I felt oddly at ease as I sat in the back seat of the Volvo. Alice and Jasper were talking but I barely paid attention to them. I was far too relieved by the fact Bella seemed to have taken our adventure rather well. She had certainly handled it better than Alice, who'd scolded me for my recklessness when we made way to the hospital parking lot -where Jasper had been waiting for us - after we had left Bella to get some much needed rest.

"What were you thinking, Edward!?", She hissed, "I just spend the last few hours trying to convince Carlisle you actually truly care about Bella and that he should give you two a chance. And now you do _this?"_

"You talked to Carlisle?", I wondered, "About Bella?"

This surprised me for I knew how reluctant my father was about my - almost - relationship with Bella. I wondered about his response but Alice's mind gave little away as she was still displeased with my careless and senseless behavour.

"Yes, but now I regret it. Edward, I defended you. When he learns what you did, he is going to be proven right."

Alice had a point, of course. Carlisle's worry lay in the fact I was a danger to Bella. And our little midnight adventure wasn't exactly beneficial to her health. And surely it underlined the idea that I shouldn't be with her.

"I didn't know that. I am sorry, Alice.", I told her sincerely.

"Yeah well, I think you should tell him what you did. We never lie about anything, Edward. And I don't think we should start now. "

That was the last she had said about it. We'd spend the remainder of the night and most of the morning hunting near Mount Rainier. Alice had insisted on it, because she felt I needed to saturate my thirst, especially after spending so much time around Bella's desirable blood. It was midday now as we made our way back home.

Alice was entangled in a conversation with Jasper, who was driving. Something about a movie-date.

I was too busy thinking about Bella. Last night had been an interesting night, to say the least. Her responses had been different from what I had expected. For one, she hadn't run away screaming. Of course she still wasn't aware of the entire story. But so far she had handled everything better than I could have ever hoped for.

Though, this didn't automatically mean I could count on her reaction being so well balanced and cool when she'd find out I was a vampire. There was a good chance she'd never speak to me again.

But then, when I thought about how I felt when in Bella's presence it was so easy to pretend everything was possible. That she would be alright with what I was, because her feelings were stronger than her fear.

I closed my eyes and lay my head against the back seat for a moment as I silently dreamt about a glorious future with Bella by my side. Where her heart belonged to me. Where I'd always belong to her. Where no one disapproved of us and we'd simply be deliriously happy.

This was ridiculous, of course. Even her acceptance of what I was couldn't change the essence of my nature or how a human and a vampire simply couldn't be together.

I thought about fate, something I hadn't believed in before in my ninety plus years of eternity. I did now. What if some kind of fate meant the universe had purposely put us together.

Of course if this were to be the case, Alice would've seen it by now. But she hadn't. So far all her visions about Bella had been bad ones. So maybe this wasn't true either. Maybe our love was a tragic as that of Romeo and Juliet or any other characters penned down in English literature.

Alice pulled me from my depressing bemusement "We're home."

I was instantly wary when I noticed my father's Mercedes in the garage.

Alice was right, I didn't want to lie to him, it went against the grain of who we were and how we treated each other with respect. But I was worried the truth would feed Carlisle's worry about any kind of connection between Bella and me.

As we entered the house, we found the living room to be empty. Locating my family wasn't difficult though.

_The dining room_. The room we never used, unless we had a meeting and we barely had those. But I could hear their thougts in there. _Carlise, Esme. Emmett and Rosalie_.

Alice and Jasper eyed me in confusion as I gestured towards the dining room.

"They're in there...", I mumbled.

"This won't be good", Alice silently commented.

And surely it wasn't. Carlisle wouldn't bring the entire family together for a meeting if there wasn't something to discuss. Like my careless behavour.

He knew what I'd done. No doubt about that.

_Best to get this over with right away_, I thought.

Jasper and I walked into the room but Alice didn't follow right away. I spotted Emmett and Rosalie at one side of the table and Carlisle and Esme on the other. They all had their own way of looking at things, judging by their faces and their thoughts. Emmett was grinning - did he ever take anything seriously?- and Rosalie looked angry, also not unusual. Carlisle looked severe and Esme worried.

This was going to be something._.._

I waited for Alice to enter and when she finally did, she sat down immediatedly, carefully avoiding my curious gaze. She was reciting Yeats in her head, which meant something was going on.

She was hiding _something _from me....

"How is Bella?", Esme quietly asked with sincerity

"She is fine", I answered before I turned my attention to Alice. "What was that?", I quizzed

"Nothing, I just needed a minute. Headache..", she shrugged as she continued to fill her mind with random quotes.

Jasper frowned as he sat down next to her. "Are you alright?", he asked in worry.

"Fine. Now can we start this?", Alice sighed.

Right, we had more important things to deal with. Though the feeling that Alice wasn't _just_ having a headache lingered in the back of my mind ,waiting to push itself to the forefront again at the first sign of distraction.

"Look, can I say something before we start? ", I pleaded

I didn't await a response. "I made a mistake by taking Bella away from the hospital, I know that. But I had no choice. Bella was asking questions and I needed to give her some answers. She wasn't going to let it go.."

"You could have lied", Rosalie offered, obviously irritated, "We have to do that all the time. I don't see why you had to tell her the truth. You showed her the border, how could you do that?"

"I got tired of lying to her...", I said in earnest. It was true. I wanted Bella to know everything.

Rosalie let out a fierce growl. "DAMNIT, EDWARD, NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU. YOU _SHOULD'VE_ LIED, YOU OWED IT TO _US_; YOUR FAMILY!!", she shouted

Emmett put his arms around her shoulder, trying to calm her, but she shook him off. "Easy, Rose", he pleaded.

Rosalie had a reason to be angry, of course. All this time I hadn't even thought of my family and the consequences of what I had already showed Bella. It would be nothing short of amazing if she could accept what I was. But for my family it wouldn't be so wonderful. Well, except for Alice maybe. She seemed to be my only supporter, though Esme liked Bella too. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett had nothing against the girl, but didn't like the idea of some kind of relationship between Bella and me, to them the risks were too big. And Rosalie, she had a hard time accepting the idea of someone engrossing and captivating me more than she ever could. Rosalie felt her beauty and hers alone upheld the entire universe and the idea that any other woman could take that spot was as unphantomable as it was unacceptable to my sister. But even with her unreasonable jealousy as her primary motivation, she still had a point. I was just not going to admit that, because Rosalie's smugness was the last thing I wanted to see tonight.

"She doesn't know everything.", I offered. It was a weak plea but it was the only truth I had.

"But she knows enough", Carlisle said, "Honestly, Edward you had no right to do this without any kind of consent. To risk the family like this. What about the consequences, have you given them any thought at all?", he wondered

_No_. My family had been the last thing on my mind last night. Then again, I hadn't been thinking that much at all. Whenever I was with Bella my mind functioned at a very low capacity.

"Bella is not going to say anything", I assured my father.

" You risked her life. And it's not the first time either. ", Carlisle pointed out

He was right, of course. I had risked her life twice in a few days, quite the record.

"She is fine...", I said again.

"You took out her IV catheter! Edward she needed the morphine. Not to mention the exposal of blood from when removing an IV. It was a highly dangerous thing to do. What if that tiny flow of blood had overwhelmed you. Lord knows what would have happened then.", Carlisle spoke in horror.

Another fair point. Her blood did overwhelm me. Had it not been for all my other - more human - lusts, I wouldn't have been able to resist. But I had.

"I held my breath. I didn't harm her. I didn't even think about it. All the while I was focused on Bella, not her blood", I stated.

And it was true, I realized. Despite the memory of tasting it - of course my family didn't know I had dipped my fingers into a pool of Bella mouthwatering blood and I wasn't about to tell them - I had managed to control it. So as long as I could divert my mind from thinking about her blood, I could in fact fight of the lust for it.

"That may very well have been so, but you have been reckless. Son, you used to be so careful. What has happened to you. ", Carlisle wondered quietly

_Bella happened_. And now my life was stuck in a whirlwind of feelings I had never experienced before. But I wasn't sure if I could tell my family that. Perhaps they wouldn't understand.

"He is in love. ", Esme stated matter-of-factly.

_I was._ And leave it to my mother to see right through my pretences and down to the core of my feelings. I was in love. With Bella.

"He is an idiot..", Rosalie muttered

"Esme, I cannot just condone this and pretend nothing happened", Carlisle told her. Then he turned to me. "Edward, you know I have always and will always support you with whatever you want, but I cannot accept this nor tolerate it. You have to stop seeing Bella now", he ordered firmly.

My father never raised his voice, but he was abundantly clear now. He expected me to leave Bella alone from now on.

Except it was already too late for me. I'd never be strong enough to stay away. But then there was the obligation to my family. The Cullens stuck together and never let each other down. And I was about to let them down in the most extreme way. I wasn't sure about what was worse: loving Bella and having to leave her, so I wouldn't betray my family. Or continuing this blossoming romance inspite of all the damage it would do to the dynamic of my family.

Besides that, there was something else too. _Bella_. Did I have a right to even consider courting her when in the end, my entire nature endangered her life? If the loyalty towards my family wasn't enough of a reason then surely that had to convince me.

"You can't ask him to do that!", Alice interfered angrily. There was a desperation in it which surprised me.

"I can, because Edward is a responsible person and he knows how important it is to protect the family..."

"Against what cost?", Alice said wryly.

I just stood there as they debated. It didn't matter. Carlisle wasn't going to change his mind. And he was right. If I left now - and I should - Bella wouldn't be sucked into my world. And if I truly loved her - which I did - than that should be my only motivation.

"I'll leave...", I murmured sadly.

They all turned to stare at me. Esme came to my side and hugged me. When she released me, she turned to Carlisle. "Is this really necessary?", she asked

"No it is not...", Alice interrupted. "Let us just look at the options we've got..."

"What other options?", Rosalie scoffed, "Leaving is the only thing he should do. He should take some responsibility for what he has done"

"Which is what exactly, Rose?", Alice asked, "I seem to recall a time when you dragged along a half-dead Emmett. How would you have felt if Carlisle had told you to just let him die? ", Alice shot back.

"Hey! I am in the room. That hurt here", Emmett teased as he touched his heart with his hand

"Oh please!", Alice snorted.

Rosalie didn't laugh, she stared at Alice icily "That's not the same. Emmett was dying. This girl isn't.."

Not yet she wasn't. But with me in her life, surely she would die that much sooner. And even if she was going to live a long life, I'd still outlive her. Death would catch up with us either way.

"But the basic reason's the same. You saw something in Emmett and Edward sees something in Bella", Alice explained softly

Rosalie sighed, seemingly giving in an inch. "Fine, lets say this Bella doesn't totally freak out when she finds out. Lets assume she's trustworthy and will keep our secret. That doesn't change the fact she's a human. And Edward's isn't...."

Like I didn't know that. It was almost entertaining to see my sisters discuss my life. But it didn't help for Carlisle shook his head and stepped in.

"I think it's best if Edward leaves tonight. I called Tanya earlier and you're welcome to go there..."

Of course I was. This was Tanya. She probably saw this as a fresh opportunity to try and become my mate. I shuddered internally at the idea.

"You called Tanya? You want me to go to Denali?", I whispered

"Carlisle, you cannot do this", Alice interrupted, "You just can't...", she pleaded

The desperation was even stronger now. I was suddenly convinced that whatever caused this, had to do with what Alice was hiding from me.

Carlisle didn't give in. "Edward, I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. But this extreme behavour you are displaying as of late, is intolerable"

He was still calm, there was no anger in his voice. Not even disappointment. Just caution. My father wanted to save our family and right now I was causing them problems.

So it made sense that he wanted me to leave. I just needed to find the courage and the will to go.

Esme, who was still standing next to me, took my hand. "Perhaps Carlisle is right. Maybe you need to go to Denali for a while"

"NO!!", Alice yelled, "He has to stay here", she urged. Jasper looked at her and tried to decipher her pleas but Alice gave nothing away. Not verbal, nor mental.

"Alice...it's okay. Maybe it's best if I go", I sighed, defeated

Esme hugged me briefly "Do you want us to come with you?"

"No", I whispered, "It's best if I go alone. It will be less suspicious."

I sprung into a robotic, mechanical action then, walking past my family and heading up the stairs.

Once I was in my room, I dropped myself on the sofa, face down. I longed for real tears but all I felt was pain. A sharp edge, cutting me, ripping me apart.

It was the shortest known romance in history, I was certain. Only a few days and I loved someone so deeply that I had no idea how I was going to leave. I needed Bella. Already I wished for her to be here. Momentarily I considered doing good on my promise and visit her in the hospital, so that I could tell her the truth and then leave.

But I knew if I didn't leave now, I'd never find the strength.

I got up and pulled a duffle bag from a closet. I started filling it with clothes without thinking.

"Don't do it.."a voice pleaded from the doorway

"I have no choice..", I mumbled

"Yes you do. Look, Carlisle doesn't understand, but he will. If you stay. "

"Alice, I said more brusquely than I meant to, "Carlisle is right and you know it. I have been acting insane. I had no right to be around Bella, to dream of a relationship and most importantly, to bring her into danger...twice", I pointed out.

"The first time wasn't your fault. The second time was reckless, to be honest", she agreed, "but Edward, you have finally found love. How can you walk away from it. We're not desighed to forget, how will _you_?.."

It would forever be the most difficult, challenging thing I'd do, I was sure of it. Because I wouldn't forget._ Ever_. But I truly didn't have a choice anymore.

"I won't put the family in more danger. Alice, I don't even know if it was love. Maybe I just got tired of feeling alone all the time, seeing all of you paired up so happily. "

Alice snorted first but then as she noticed I was serious, she rolled her eyes. "You idiot! You know very well this is the purest, truest kind of love. Tell me right now what would you rather do? See Bella or leave for Denali right away.

"Denali", I answered, too quickly.

"Liar", she muttered.

"Look whose talking!", I scoffed

"What do you mean?", she asked with faux innocence

"I know you're hiding something. And singing pop-songs in your head won't work..."

Alice sighed and in that moment I expected her to slip.

But she didn't. She continued to sing silently.

"Fine, if you have to hide things from me, could you at least sing some good songs? I don't want to be stuck with bad 80's Pop in my head"

"Those are some darn catchy songs!", Alice teased, "So, are you going to say goodbye to Bella..."

"I don't think that would be a good idea..", I muttered.

"How do you think she'll feel when she finds out. I don't want to be the one to tell her..", Alice frowned

I wondered how long it would take for Bella to get over my absence. Maybe she'd be over it in no time. But then if her feelings were even a hint of how strong mine were then she wouldn't be able to. So I was probably damned either way. if I left, she get hurt but if I stayed she could die. I supposed choosing the lesser evil was all I could do.

"You know I won't be able to leave if I see her again...", I whispered in pain

"Yes, I know. Which is why you should stay. Either way you need a push over the edge...", Alice said

"What does that mean?", I asked

"If you stay, you stay for good. Like you said, if you see Bella now, you won't ever be able to leave. And if you go, you won't ever be able to come back.."

"Which is why you should stay..", she added

"Is that what you're hiding from me?", I suddenly wondered, "do you know the outcome of my decision? Do you seeing me staying or going?", I prompted

"No idea. All I know for sure is that you're making a mistake by leaving. I know you know this too, deep down inside..."

"I am done", I annouced as I zipped up the duffle bag. "I am ready to go.."

"Don't do it..." she pleaded, "You know you don't want to.."

"Alice, this is your last chance to tell me. What are you hiding...", I demanded.

She debated my request for a second and sighed again. She seemed reluctant to tell me.

But I had no time to convince her otherwise because I was suddenly entirely focused on a stir of an intoxicating aroma in the atmosphere. It was faint, but coming closer.

A powerful scent and no accompanying thoughts.

My breath caught in surprise and shock as I sprinted from my room and ran down the stairs - the duffle bag still in my hands - leaving my family eye me in wonder when I stalked right past them to the front door.

Alice bounced down the stairs behind me. "Looks like you made up your mind", she said smugly.

"What's going on?", Emmett wondered.

"Can't you smell it?", Jasper pointed out.

Just as I put my hand on the door knob, ready to open the door to see my senses weren't deceiving me or my siblings, Alice gave up. What she'd tried to hide from me before, was pouring out now in her mind. Purposely, as she was smiling when I turned to face her in shock.

"I told you it wasn't for the best to leave, didn't I?", she grinned.

The others eyed her in confusion as there was a soft knock on the door.

None of us needed special powers to know who was visiting. We could simply smell her.

_Bella._

I opened the door with one swift move.

It was really _her_. She gazed at me and then looked at the bag in my hand.

"_What_? No _goodbye_?"

-------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for all your reviews, keep them coming!**

**Apologies for the wait, I was going to post this last weekend, but I had trouble logging in.  
**

**About this chapter and in general: I'd like to defend Carlisle a bit: he loves Edward and doesn't deny him his happiness, but he has to think about the family as well. He just needs some time. That's all I can say about it, for I don't want to give anything away. ;)**

**Billy Black. He's my maffioso Godfather type, I cannot help it. I know he's alot friendlier in Twilight, but since this is my own story, I can play around with his character a bit.**

**And Bella and Jacob; they finally 'officially' broke up!**

**Finally: for those who dread the idea of Edward leaving. Even if he does at some point, he won't disappear like in NM. After all, alot of this is in his POV!**


	17. Exposed

**Previously...**

I opened the door with one swift move.

It was really her. She gazed at me and then looked at the duffle-bag in my hand.

"_What?_ No goodbye?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter will be in Edward's POV entirely. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 17: EXPOSED**

"_Well...."_

Bella just stood there, waiting for me to speak.

In an attempt to brace myself, to understand the meaning of her visit, I tried to sense around the boundaries of her silent mind. Unsuccesfully because her thoughts were still inpenetrable.

I had more luck with her beautiful face - if I managed to concentrate that was - I could read it all in her eyes; disapproval flowing into sadness with the slightest hint of curiosity. Her cheeks were flushed with a fresh pink and this surprised me. She looked less pale, almost excited even. Her eyes were bright. It was only the bandage on her side of her forehead that gave away how she'd been recently injured.

I glanced over the rest of her body because I simply couldn't help myself. She was wearing tattered jeans and a black v-neck sweater. Both skin tight and very alluring. It made my breath speed up. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, strands of it hanging loose around her face, graced against her neck, hiding under the v-neck opening. I followed that opening, the seams ending just above her chest, the V invisibly pouring around the roundings of her breasts.

Somewhere in the room, somebody let out a fake cough. _Emmett_.

I had briefly forgotten I wasn't alone with Bella and that it was embarrassing that I was raking over her body like this, so publically.

The moment our eyes met again, she gave me a skeptical look, as if to reproach me for the fact I was momentarily distracted by my nearly forgotten human hormones.

"What are you doing here?", I wondered in shock, too baffled to be polite and invite her in.

Luckily Alice had a better sense of hospitality than I did as she bounded forward to motion Bella in.

"Come on in, Bella. You're just in time..."

_In time_? In time for _what? _

Emmett translated my wonder in a less articulate fashion. "What's going on?", my brother asked.

Bella entered but didn't walk straight through into the open area of the livng room where Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were all glancing at her in surprise. Instead she halted only a few inches from me. Esme closed the front door behind her.

Looking at me, Bella smiled slightly. _Expectantly. _

"I am sorry I am coming over unannounced..", she started, "But Alice said it was okay.."

"Of course it is, you're absolutely welcome", Esme smiled as she went to stand next to Carlisle.

My father, who had never really spoken to Bella, apart from in the hospital, seemed surprisingly smitten with her. Impressed even at her rather relaxed stance.

_She's a polite girl. She seems rather calm. I can see why Edward would like her. _

"How are you feeling..", Carlisle asked with a mixture of professional concern and fatherly compassion.

"A bit tired, but it's not too bad. Thank you for allowing me to go home. I was getting tired of the hospital", she admitted shyly, seemingly hoping her words wouldn't offend my father.

"I am happy you're recuperating so fast. Do remember you have to take it easy for a while. No P.E. at school for a few weeks at least..", he told her

This made her smile. "Thank you!", she grinned, "That's helpful to know..."

Carlisle returned her smile. "I take it, you don't enjoy that particular class?", he said

"No..", Bella admitted, "I seem to fall down alot whenever someone throws a ball my way or hands me a batminton racket. Also I have the uncanning ability to take people down with me." An even brighter red spred across the cheeks in embarrassment.

Carlisle and Emmett chuckled at this, which seemed to please Alice. Even Jasper flashed a smile.

"See, I told you she was nice..", she beamed

Bella shot Alice a glance of confusion but decided not to press my sister for an explanation. Instead her earlier expecting smile returned and her eyes started to shimmer. Like a small child doing its best to keep a secret, I realized.

This nudged around the edges of my consciousness, but I couldn't immediatedly figure out what that look in Bella's eyes was supposed to mean.

Carlisle was right, I _had_ changed. I was far less observant lately. Whenever Bella was close by I lost my focus entirely.

Even now, where my family started to loosen up in her presence, the shock of her visit gone, I was still standing there. _Stunned_. Not just because Bella was actually here but also because apparently, Alice had called her. And Alice gave me no mindful hint as to why that was.

"What are you doing here?", I asked again.

Bella glanced at me. "Where are you going?", she countered

_Nowhere._ Now that she was here, all the will power I'd manage to conjure up, had evaporated. Seeing her now, her deep chocolate brown eyes holding mine; I was nailed to the ground.

"Bella, would you like some tea?", Esme offered smilingly

Bella returned my mother's smile and her lips curling up took my breath away. Why was it that everytime Bella and I didn't see each other for a small 24 hours it felt like forever.

"No thank you", Bella told her, "I can't stay very long. My dad doesn't know I am here"

"You snuck out?", I asked in disbelief, finally alerted.

If her father didn't know she was here - and she was here, fresh out of the hospital, supposed to be resting - then she must be desperate to see me. I kind of liked that.

"Well, my dad was far too busy with watching the Redskins-Seahawks game. I don't think _he _noticed, but....", Bella hesitated

"Seahawks rule! Though their QB isn't exactly a keeper. He's very slow.", Emmett muttered

Bella smiled at him. Like she _expected_ the answer. I noticed all these changes in her face, the way she looked at my family and I with new eyes, but my brain didn't seem to have the competence to understand the reasons behind it.

"But _what_?", I pressed, "Bella, you said you didn't think your father noticed. Did someone else...?"

Bella sighed. "Jacob was there, with his father. ", she explained

_Jacob._ Every time she mentioned him, even in passing, I felt a sting of jealousy course through me. But Bella didn't seem happy about this welcome committee at all. She frowned at saying his name.

I was almost relieved at this, though I didn't quite know what to make of it. Technically he was still her boyfriend. And I wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of Jacob still seeing her. Especially since I hadn't.

_Edward, what is going on? Did you know Bella was going to visit. Has Alice had a vision?_

It was Carlisle, who tried to alert me. I looked at him and shrugged.

My guess would be as good at his, I had no idea why Bella was here. Not in the very least because the one person who did seem to know - Alice - was keeping mum about it. Her mind was now filled with random quotes and expressions again. Whatever it was she knew, she wasn't going to share.

"Bella, you don't have much time...", my sister urged, "You do remember the reason you came over, right?"

Why was Alice so darn meddlesome. And why was she so determined to have Bella here. And most importantly, why had she called Bella?

Bella ignored Alice as she glanced at me, her eyes boring into mine. For a moment the faint sound of a forgotten heartbeat rang in my ears. Whatever the effect I had on her, she was clearly very good at countering it.

"You broke another promise...", she whispered.

"I am sorry..", I said sincerely

"You and your apologizing", Bella scoffed, "It's getting very old.."

I smiled at her.

"Tick-tock, Bella. ", Alice pressed.

This send me over the edge. I was so tired of Alice's cryptics. Her mind-barrier was giving me a small headache. I needed to know what she was hiding from me.

"What is going on, Alice', I snapped

"What do _you_ think Bella is doing here?", my sister shot back, "Really, you need to pay some attention. I know it's hard to focus when Bella is right here and all you want to do is have lusty fantasies, but...."

I could see Bella drop her eyes in embarrassment, her face colouring by what Alice had said. I had to stop my sister before she could feed Bella's discomfort any further.

"Why don't you tell me, instead of playing these mindgames. Honesty above anything, remember..", I interrupted her angrily.

"But that would ruin the surprise....the _magic_....", Alice said

_Magic. Surprise_. This was getting more ridiculous by the second. And it was starting to truly irritate me.

"What are you talking about now?", I boomed.

"Stop! Please...", Bella interfered.

She turned to me "Edward, can I talk to you alone?"

_Alone._ Why did I suddenly feel nervous? What did she want to talk to me about?

Was she going to tell me something good or bad. What was it that Alice had said when inviting Bella in.

_You're just in time..._

In time for _what._ For my departure? Had Alice called Bella here to stop me?

If so, she was certainly succeeding. There was no way I could leave now.

"Lets go to my room....", I suggested as I led the way to the stairs. Bella followed beside me. Walking so close together I could feel her warmth caress me. Her heart was thumping loudly. But her eyes, still fixated on mine, had the same spark as before. A compelling glistening.

My room was a mess. Books and cd's were sprawled on the black sofa and floor.

This wasn't my doing. I was rather tidy. Emmett's doing, I figured.

"What happened here?", Bella wondered, "Your room looks as messy as mine..."

"Emmett. He was probably looking for something...", I grumbled.

I cleared the sofa, placing the cd's back in their rack.

Bella didn't say a word, all she did was watch me. From the corner of my eye, I could see her eyes narrow, she was scrutinizing my face like she was trying to decipher something. _My secrets_, I was sure.

"So, lets talk...", I said when I was done making my room a bit more presentable.

I sat down on the sofa, facing Bella with curiosity, giving her my undivided attention. The moment our eyes met, her heart started pounding in an insanely loud rhythm, filling the entire room.

Bella looked around my room - seemingly to buy some time or perhaps organize her thoughts - eventually letting her eyes rest on southern wall, which was entirely made of glass. She kept her gaze on whatever she saw outside the window. Nothing but darkness, I was certain.

"Do you know Jacob's secret?", she suddenly asked as she turned to face me.

_Jacob's secret_? Was _that _the reason of her visit. Was that she was here? Did she want my help in figuring out what mystery her boyfriend was keeping from her?

My curiosity vanished, replaced with a vicious depression and a hint of fury. In the end, she wasn't here because of _me_. She was here for Jacob.

I ignored her question, unwilling to help her out with that. What if, by some ironic twist of fate Bella could accept Jacob's nature before she'd ever find out about mine? How unfair that would be. I was the one who'd deserved her mercy. Not him.

"Good old Jacob.... Did he manage to keep you on your feet this time?", I inquired sarcastically.

Bella rolled her eyes at first but then a small smile formed on her lips.

"Edward..", my name sounded like a beautiful lullaby when spoken by her.

"_You're _jealous...", she smirked

Of course, I was. How could I not be? Here was the girl that made up my entire world now and she was here asking about her boyfriend.

"Well, I am sorry if my face doesn't light up when you mention him...", I rolled my eyes.

Bella's smile grew even wider. "It's cute how defensive you get..."

"Glad this is comical to you. Does your _boyfriend_ even know you are here?"

"Oh, Edward. Alice is right. You ought to pay more attention. I thought you knew better by now.", Bella scoffed, trying to surpress laughter.

"_Do I?_ Why are you asking about him?", I wondered in anger.

She ignored me.

"I broke up with him. _Officially_..", she whispered.

Was _this_ what she came to tell me. If so, I guess it meant she wanted me too.

Suddenly the gloom lifted. Jacob was no longer a part of her life. She probably just wanted to tie up the loose ends by finding out what he was. And when she did, she'd never want anthing to do with him again. Then again, the same could be said for my secret. If Bella knew what kind of monster I was, then surely I couldn't count on her understanding. Why would she accept my nature, when I hoped she wouldn't accept his.

"You did...?", I asked, bemused by this fact. Bella was free. I didn't have to steal her away. She could be mine if she would choose to be. That is, if she wouldn't mind being with a vampire.

"Yes. It was about time too. But, I still want to know why you call him a dog.."

"I already told you why.."

Bella laughed once, but it wasn't a humorous chuckle.

"Don't even start that again...", she reproached, "Tell me _what_ he is..."

_What_ he was? I could hear how she emphasized on the _'what'- _part.

Of course she had observed correctly and listened properly. And now she had dissected Jacob was _a what_, instead of _a who_.

Which meant....

She had to know I was a _what _too. And if she knew that, then why was she here, in a range of such close proximity? How could the idea I was something other not scare her. It must mean she had no idea what otherworldly thing I was. Or maybe she was just surpressing the repelling truth.

"Bella, it's not up to me to spill whatever secret Jacob is harbouring...", I told her. Because I told her his secret than she'd pressure me for mine. After which she'd flee.

"What about your responsibility towards me? You owe me answers Edward.", she scolded, "You owe me the _truth _.."

She was right. But I wasn't certain if being honest wouldn't mean I'd lose her...

"I don't owe you anything when it concerns Jacob! ", I snapped.

This was unfair, of course. I had no right to be angry, not even at the fact she asked me for clarification about Jacob's secret. I could understand why she'd want to know. But the truth, the whole truth and nothing but, that was a very bad thing. Because it would make her run away, screaming in terror as she went.

"Besides, sometimes the truth isn't the best thing...", I sighed, instantly regretting my harsh tone.

Bella looked me over incrediously, clearly she was angry at my small ourburst, not to mention, she was also disagreeing with me.

But then suddenly her face softened, as if she was realizing something.

She walked towards the sofa and sat down next to me_. Close_ to me. The warmth of her body wrapped around me like a blanket. Her scent burned my nostrils.

"And sometimes a secret can haunt you."

"Bella.....", I murmured

Bella leaned in until her lips were inches from mine.

"How long has it been haunting you....", she whispered, "How long can someone hide themselves like this. Aren't you tired of it?"

Her breath fanned against my lips and desire rippled through me. I wanted her. I wanted to possess every part of her. Her heart. Her soul. Her body. Her _blood. _

_All of her._

As the intoxicating feeling spred through me, I ignored her words. Bella softly stroked my cheeks, brushing her overheated fingers against my cool skin. She followed the pattern of my cheekbones, the hollow under my eyes, my lips. It felt beyond amazing.

All the while her soft lips remained curled up in a smile. "It's funny....", she murmured as her eyes stayed fixated on mine. My breath caught.

"What's funny...?", I asked softly

"I thought things would be different, that you'd be different now, but you're exactly the same...", Bella whispered

I'd be different. Different how? _What _did she mean...? Why was my mind so slow when around her. When had I lost the power of deduction?

Before I could even anticipate on what she meant, before my mind could properly click, Bella pressed her lips against mine.

There was no hope for my senses now. As soon as our lips touched, they started to shape themselves around each other. Everything else fell away. The world stopped turning, it went into an overdrive of spinning. My arms encirceld Bella's waist and I pulled her close to me. She seemed just as eager as she threw her arms around my neck, greedily running through my hair with one hand, while brushing the fingers of the other against the nape of my neck. The touch of her hot fingers against my icy skin made me moan with a craving I had never experienced before. Not until Bella came along, at least. Her scent was so sweet and seductive, it made me want to drink her in.

_Drink her. _

I moved my lips to her cheek, her jaw, the hollow at the base of her throat.

_Her throat_, so warm from the blood that was pulsing so violently against my lips. It was heavenly.

_She was heavenly_.

I could feel the burn, but I didn't want to bite. I didn't want her blood because I wasn't hunting for dinner.

I was hunting for her love. With no idea how to earn it. No idea how to follow through.

No clarity in my mind, whatsoever.

"Bella, you smell so good. I want you so badly..", I murmured against her skin.

Bella froze against my chest, her hands falling limb against her sides. She pulled her face away immediatedly and stared at me in shock.

I let go of her in surprise, trying to find the answer for her sudden withdrawal in her eyes.

Bella rose and walked towards the glass wall, halting there as she gasped for air. She tried to steady her heart beat by taking deep breaths. Finally, after what seemed to be ages instead of small seconds, she turned.

In that instant when our eyes locked, both burning with an intensity so powerful it made the room spin, in that one moment, my fog-bound mind cleared. And I knew what Alice had kept from me. I knew what all of Bella's earlier remarks meant. Why she moved away from me.

"Edward....", she whispered while firmly holding my gaze, ..."_I know_...."

_She knew...._

And I had frightened her. I could see it in her eyes.

There was nothing more to say. She knew the disgusting truth about what I was. I couldn't deny it, I couldn't even take her fear away because it was completely justified. Just now, as my lips found her throat.

What had I been thinking? Granted, fool that I was my disfunctioning mind hadn't picked up on Bella's subtleties, the clues her words had harboured.

But still, that was no excuse for how my lust had scared her. So lost in finding my own pleasure, I had terrified her. And I couldn't read her mind, but if she knew what I was than my affectionate display must have felt like a bad scene coming straight out from a horror film, instead of it actually being preferable. She must have been so afraid when my lips had hunted down her throat.

"Bella....", I spoke gently, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.."

Her expression changed, smoothed at my words.

"This is silly...", she whispered to herself.

"You're afraid of me..", I concluded. It made perfect sense.

"No, no....it's just....I had this dream and well....this just now...it all got a bit too familiar..", she told me.

"What kind of dream...", I wondered. If it scared her, surely it couldn't have been a nice dream.

"It's nothing...forget about it. I am _not_ afraid of you...", she stated

"Perhaps you're not frightened right now, but in the dream you were scared of me. Tell me _why_..", I demanded

"You said the same thing in my dream. 'Bella, you smell so good. I want you so badly", she quoted, "It was strange. It caught me off guard."

"I mean...it's not like I wasn't enjoying myself.", she whispered.

As much as I wanted to dwell on that particular enjoyment, I was too engrossed by her dream. _Her fear._

"But in the dream, my words scared you. So, what happened after I said them..", I demanded.

I thought about the tension in her body, the way she had froze after I had whispered the words in her ear. And so, I was anticipating on the xact answer she gave me about what had followed next in her dream. Or rather, _nightmare_.

"I don't know...", Bella mumbled hesitantly, clearly uncertain if she should answer me, "I think maybe...you bit me...", she whispered.

Right. I _bit_ her. I wasn't surprised. I was however, _disgusted_.

So I _was_ a monster. Even in the slumber of peaceful sleeping I had managed to scare her. And then, _kill _her. There was no justification in this. Disgust rippled through me as I shielded my face with my hands.

"This is bad...", I shook my head in distress., "I am so sorry..."

I expected her to agree with me and then tell me she had to go..

But instead I could feel the air steer and then Bella was next to me on the sofa again.

"You also said you loved me...", she offered while she took one of my hands, peeling it off my face. She gently started rubbing the back of it. "I liked that part.."

"After which I sink my teeth in your skin and presumably kill you.._Perfect_.", I muttered

"It was just a dream..", Bella soothed, "I think it was just something to help me figure it out.."

"So the dream made you realize what I am?", I asked in shock.

"Well, Jacob helped. If you can call what he did, _helping_.."

Of course, Jacob would have relished in the idea of exposing what I was. This angered me.

"He must have been so happy to help..", I spat sarcastically.

"Perhaps, though he didn't get end result he probably wanted..", Bella said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?", I wondered, still bitter.

"Well..", Bella started, her heart picking up pace, her face reddening, "He asked me if I still wanted you, after I found out. I think he expected I wouldn't..."

I held mine, as _her_ breath picked up. Never had she been so exposed, I realized.

This was an entirely new moment. It had nothing to do with my nature or what she had found out. This was something new. A confession.

_A real declaration._ From both sides.

We'd never actually spoke the words. Not unless in haunting nightmares or through our kisses. I'd asked her if she wanted me before we had shared our first kiss. She had told me she cared about me. But Jacob had still been her boyfriend then. But he wasn't anymore.

"And, what did you tell him?", I whispered

Bella smiled and again there was a faint echo of a heartbeat inside me.

"I do...", she spoke gently, "I want to be with you, Edward. I _love_ you."

It was amazing and beautiful and unbelievable and I wanted so desperately to cling on to those words. But I was also afraid. Because no matter how Bella felt, it wouldn't change who I was.

"Even now....", I mused, "Now that you know _what_ I am...."

"Like I said", Bella spoke, "my feelings haven't changed..."

"And you're not afraid?", I asked her. Surely she had to be. Just now when I had kissed her she had flinched and turned away.

"I wouldn't be here if I was afraid.", Bella pointed out

"But you pulled away because my kisses reminded you of the nightmare you had...", I countered

"That was wrong. I know you won't hurt me.."

Wouldn't I? If I had the chance, when it came down to it, would I not hurt her? I couldn't be sure of that. Also, her fear would be natural. Humans shied away from us to protect themselves.

"It wasn't. It was right. _Normal._ I shouldn't even be close to you and allow myself to let go of my control and touch you like that.."

"Is that why you're leaving?", Bella asked quietly

"My father thinks it is best."

"And what do you think?", Bella urged

"I think he is right.."

Bella stopped stroking my hand and pushed it away. "You think that?", she demanded in horror. "You think this is _wrong?_ Is that why you can't tell me...", she paused, "....How you feel about me", she whispered the last part. Something glistened in her eyes and it wasn't wonder or secrets now. There were tears. I had hurt her.

I was horrified to see her in pain. I wanted nothing more but to tell her I loved her too. Of course I did. She was everything. But that wouldn't change my nature. And I owed it to her, to the love I felt for her, to send her this warning.

"Bella, be reasonable. I am a _vampire. _I can kill you quite easily..."

Bella snorted at this at first, but then her face hardened and the tears vanished.

"Well, then why didn't you? You had the chance before?"

She still looked hurt. And I felt awful for the truth to be so painful.

"It took me every bit of strength I had to not drink you, Bella...", I spoke in a whisper. I didn't want to scare her even more but I couldn't deny it.

"And just now, with your lips on my neck. Was it hard for you to resist?", Bella asked me.

My human lusts had taken over my blood lust. But I couldn't always count on that to happen. In fact, I had tasted her blood, albeitjust a waisted drip of it, but I remembered what it had done to me. The faint echo of a heartbeat, all too real.

"Bella, I don't know if I'll always be strong enough. I seem to lose my mind when I am around you.."

"Do you want my blood now?", Bella asked as she brushed her finger against my lip. "Be honest..", she breathed. Any other person would shy away from that question, but not Bella.

I wanted all of her. Including her blood. And the fact Bella managed to mention it so casually, being so blase about it, made the venom burn my throat.

Making me instantly very thirsty.

"Yes....", I whispered, "Yes, I want your blood..."

Unexpectantly she leaned in, wrapping her arms around my waist, letting her head rest against my hard chest. She took a deep breath and lifted her head.

"And do you love _me_?", she breathed, her chocolate eyes beckoning me to say the words.

"Yes, Bella. _I love you_. You're _everything_...", I said, as I let my finger follow the lines of her neck.

"Then _do_ it..", she suggested as she tilted her head so that her throat was angled close to my lips.

"_What?_....."

I gazed at her in amazement, but mostly I was lured in by the pulsing of her blood. Her exposed translucent skin. The warmth rolling of it.

So delicious.

_So inviting..._

This was a different kind of call. Not the siren call that had saved Bella from my hunting instincts before. This was calling for me to do the opposite.

And it wasn't coming from far away. It wasn't something I had created in my mind. It was real, coming from the girl pressed against my body, her throat presented to me like a reward.

"Do it, Edward...", Bella whispered encouragingly, "_Bite_ me..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**First off, thanks for all your reviews and insights. I truly appreciate it! Keep them coming. **

**About this chapter: what can I say. Some people wanted more B+E face time. I gave them some "glued to each other's face (and neck :P)"- time. So close enough ;)**

**Happy weekend to every one! Well, what's left of it, anyway :P  
**


	18. Declaration

**Previously...**

_I gazed at her in amazement, but mostly I was lured in by the pulsing of her blood. Her exposed translucent skin. The warmth rolling of it._

_So delicious._

_So inviting..._

_This was a different kind of call. Not the siren call that had saved Bella from my hunting instincts before. This was calling for me to do the opposite._

_And it wasn't coming from far away. It wasn't something I had created in my mind. It was real, coming from the girl pressed against my body, her throat presented to me like a reward._

_"Do it, Edward...", Bella whispered encouragingly, "Bite me..."_

This chapter will be from Edward's POV entirely.

**CHAPTER 18: DECLARATION**

_Bite her_?

For a moment I could only stare. Look into Bella's eyes to see of she was for real.

_Was_ she serious? Or had she lost her mind? Was it the concussion? Maybe I needed to call for my father so he could check Bella's head. Perhaps Jacob's blow had done more damage than we thought.

But Bella seemed like she was fine, healthy apart from the small bandage on the side of her head. And she continued to smile at me encouragingly.

_Invitingly._

I wanted to follow through and allow myself to be carried by the heat of the moment, but then, as I leaned in to press down my lips to her throat and bite - my razor teeth cutting through her silk skin like sharp scissors through fabric - a repelling image ran through my mind, overtaking my desire.

Bella's piercing scream ringing in my ears, so fierce, so _frightened_. And then, her dripping blood on my shirt, my hands. _My lips._ Driving me into a maddening frenzy.

Her death would be so violent because it was more than just a kill to sooth the aching bloodlust. It was a form of seduction. _Sensual._ The perfect prey, with the perfect blood. The most elusive beauty with her exquisite alabaster skin. Her quite mind to keep me guessing and her honest soul to accept me. A warm body to entice me. If I went through with this now, I would want to devour her. _All of her._

The aftermath would be full of remorse. It would be too much. I'd be a murderer. A _monster._

Killing my only love. And I'd never get her back. Because the one thing I wanted more than her blood, was her.

_Bella._

_By my side._

And so she couldn't die. Not at my hands. _Not ever_.

I pressed my lips to her throat and kissed her. Then I reached for her face and carefully held it in my hands.

" I would never do that..", I vowed.

"Are you turning me down?", Bella wondered in mock horror. "That kind of hurts, you know...", she teased

I shook my head in disbelief. How could she be so blasé about this.

"You want me to bite you?", I asked, still astounded by the suggestion and the after pain of the vicious image in my head, "Are you sure, you're _alright_? Does your head hurt?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "You think I have lost my mind?"

"It seems that way.", I said wryly, "I could kill you quite easily, you know", I added roughly.

I thought those words would have the effect I was going for - Bella to be aware of what I was instead of treating this like it was nothing at all - but they fell flat. Bella's face never fell, she didn't even seem shaken about this. She just smiled.

Surely this meant her physical condition was worse than I'd believed it to be earlier because as far as being reasonable went, this was too much.

"You wouldn't. You _love _me. ", Bella marveled as she pressed her lips to my cheek "So, now that we cleared that, I want to know everything..."

_Cleared that_? Was _that _what this was..._a test_?

"You were _testing _me?", I nearly whispered.

"Well, you said you loved me. And it is good to know you don't just want me as a snack...", she shrugged.

"You dare me to bite you, to get some sort of declaration out of me?", I said wryly.

Bella shot me an apologetic glance. "I know you think it is silly.."

"It's absurd..", I agreed dryly.

"But...", she continued, ignoring me, "I wasn't sure what to do when I came here...I don't think I came here for _this..."_

"For what..?", I pressed

Bella sighed and turned away from me to look at her hands. Buying time, obviously.

"Bella, why are you here?", I asked softly, as I lifted her chin to face me again.

"I was coming over to tell you I knew your secret", Bella explained, "But then Alice called me to tell me you're leaving and obviously I didn't want you to go. And then she suggested I come over and...make sure you..._wouldn't_ leave...", she trailed off, 'But..I think....knowing if you...wanted me _too_, was more important to me than confronting you about being a vampire.", Bella said quietly, a deep shade of red spilling on her cheeks.

So Alice had in fact tried to prevent me from going. Knowing the only possible way I might stay, would be if Bella didn't want me to go. But...Alice had done more than that, it seemed, because suddenly, Bella looked very guilty.

"So how were you going to prevent me from leaving? By begging me to _bite_ you?", I asked incredulously.

Bella recovered from her embarrassment and rolled her eyes. "Look, I only did what Alice asked me to on the phone. I...I told her I knew about the family secret, I just had to. She said I needed to prove to you that I wasn't afraid, but also that you shouldn't be afraid. Your father was scared you were going to hurt me again and I just gave you the chance and you didn't do anything."

So Alice had tried to prove a point, to both Carlisle and me. I was strong enough to resist drinking Bella's blood, so there was no longer any reason to go away.

"You tricked me..", I accused, "And it was a highly dangerous move. What if I had bitten you?", I pointed out.

"Well, that would have been bad, obviously. But you didn't. And I trusted you not to..", Bella assured me.

"It was still a very reckless move. I cannot believe Alice would do this...", I shook my head in disgust.

"It was my choice", Bella assured me, "I chose to go along with it. And I am glad I did. Otherwise you might have left. Plus, you told me you love me. So I see it as a win-win for me.", she smiled.

"I _do_ love you", I told her. Never done had I told a girl this before today. But it was true. And telling her this felt very good.

Bella's heart stuttered at my words and she smiled widely. "See, win-win", she grinned

While it was amazing to see Bella so incredibly relaxed around me, I couldn't help but remain cautious about her reactions. The head injury could still be the source for all this unexpected calmness.

"You were never afraid...?", I wondered, still baffled by this dangerous backwards plan my sister had conjured up and how Bella had agreed to execute it without hesitation. You couldn't simply seduce a vampire to test him. It made no sense.

"Did I look afraid?", Bella smiled.

"No, you looked oddly relaxed..."

And very _desirable._

"Did you expect me to be scared...", Bella quizzed curiously.

"Of course..."

Who_ wouldn't be_.

"But you're Edward. You're no different than before. Though, there is alot I don't know about you...", Bella said.

No different than before. Was that a good thing? It seemed that way. But still, it wasn't right. No one should react so coolly to this kind of disturbing news. Maybe if she knew about me, my history, it might trigger some much needed fear. That would surely stop her from going along with a plan of Alice's next time.

"Ask me anything..", I told her.

Bella frowned, seemingly meant to organize her thoughts and trying to find the right question to ask first.

She took a deep breath and began. "Alright, I don't know if I am making the right assumption here but...you don't drink human blood?"

I suppose that was obvious in a way, though it still surprised me she had leaped to the conclusion so easily. Was that why she wasn't afraid, because she knew we didn't hunt humans? Even if she didn't feel threatened because we didn't hunt humans, it was still dangerous There was always the risk of a relapse, where the unbearable need for human blood would overwhelm us, forcing us to act on that lust. And for that, as small as the chance of it happening may be, Bella needed a healthy dosis of fear.

"How do you figure that?', I asked quietly.

"You had the chance to taste my blood when I got hurt. And I basically threw my neck at you just now and both times you did nothing. Either you're a very tame vampire or somebody hasn't explained the rules about being a vampire to you..", Bella joked, "I think you're supposed to like blood.."

I didn't laugh. And not just because there was nothing to joke about. But also because she was wrong. I _had_ tasted her blood. And although it hadn't been pure, it was still a wicked exilir. Thinking about it made me thirsty.

I sighed. I didn't want to keep things from her anymore. Though surely this wasn't something she wanted to hear. Guess I would find out.

"Bella, I....", I hesitated, "...I have tasted your blood...", I choked on the last word.

Her eyes grew wide and her breath caught a little. For a brief moment I could see the surprise and confusion on her face. Or was it perhaps horror?

"You...have....tasted...me...?", she stammered, "_When_?"

Her cheeks flushed and her breath sped. Her heart was pounding. Signs of fear. _Finally._

But now that I believed Bella to be afraid, I didn't want her to be. A pure conflict of interest, a selfish feeling. Fear would keep her safe, but it wpuld also keep her away from me. And I wanted her to stay.

"It's not what you think..", I rushed to explain, "When my father drove you to the hospital, I stayed behind at the parking lot. There was a puddle of your blood there that I needed to clean up. I stuck my finger in and...licked it..", I whispered.

I expected her to be horrified now. Disgusted. And truly _afraid._

But instead she just frowned disapprovingly. "Isn't that dangerous? I mean, that blood was on the ground. It could have been contaminated and full of bacteria. You could get sick. Blood poisening..", she pointed out.

Now it was my turn to laugh. Her worry was endearing in a humorous way..

"Oh..you don't get sick, do you..?", Bella understood.

"No, I grinned in spite of my own disgust..."I don't. "

We stayed silent now, as we took each other in. Not as hunter and prey, but as man and woman. Had it truly been a week? It felt like I knew Bella much much longer. It wasn't just her dark hair, her translucent skin, her chocolate eyes. Her amazing exterior. There was something far more important, underneath that beautiful surface. She had a soul I could see, it was wide open, even if her thoughts remained hidden from my odd talent.

Of course she blushed as I looked at her, and it felt like my cheeks would've coloured too, if they still had the ability.

Eventually Bella spoke, curiosity flaring in her eyes again...

"So...how do I taste?", she wondered.

Amazing, heavenly. _Alive_. I had felt alive when I'd tasted her.

"Beyond words. It was just one drop, but it...it made me feel alive...", I admitted shyly.

"Alive? Like....actually.._alive_, heartbeat and all?", Bella wondered in surprise.

"Yes, it was quite a unique feeling. Perhaps it was because I haven't tasted human blood in so long.."

"Why don't you feed off humans?", Bella asked me.

"It's Carlisle's philosophy. 400 hundred years ago..", I started, eyeing her carefully, but her face didn't give away the slightest hint of being shocked, " Carlisle was hunting a vampire and he got bitten. In those days vampires weren't the creatures existing only in myths like they seem to be now, people actually believed in them and chased them with pitchforks and torches much alike what you see in movies nowadays. Anyway, Carlisle hated what he had become and so he fought this new nature by trying to kill himself. This didn't work and eventually he grew very weak, but he refused to take a human life to satiate his thirst. And then, one day he ran into a herd of deer and he realized he could still remain dignified and not become a killer..."

"So, you survive on the blood of animals...", Bella stated in amazement.

"Yes, we do. Like vegetarians", I explained.

"Wow...", Bella whispered. "It can't be easy to deny your...nature like that.."

It wasn't, but what choice did we have? Hunting animals was the only way to remain a little worthy, _dignified_.

"It isn't, but the alternative is worse. None of us want to be monsters.", I mumbled.

"Am I making it worse?", Bella suddenly asked, "Now that you know...how I taste...is it worse for you to be around me?"

I smiled and softly stroked her cheek.."Yes, in a way. I will never forget the taste and thinking about it, makes me thirsty. But then I can also say "no" because you make my existence so much better. I have never been in love before. Not until you. So if you ask me what wold be more important I can assure you the love outweighs the thirst", I told her.

She blushed under my touch, I could feel the heat caressing my fingertips.

"Good. So...what's your history?", Bella said, a small smile playing on her lips.

I smiled in response, "Well, where to start. I was born in Chicago, in 1901...."

I told her everything. How I wanted to serve in the war as a young man. How Carlisle, desperate for a companion had found me dying of Spanish influenza. How my mother -dying herself - had begged him to save me. And he had.

I explained our odd talents to Bella. My mind reading ability. Alice and her visions of the future - Bella shuddered at the one where Alice had seen the accident at the pakring lot after our date and how my sister believed at the time, I would be the one to kill Bella - Jasper and his talent to set the atmosphere in a room.

I told her about Esme and Rosalie. Emmett. With every story I expected Bella to be pushed over the edge into a meltdown. Into a fear that would make her turn away from me. But she seemed more fascinated with everything I told her.

It was at least an hour later when Bella, lounging in my arms, her back warming my cold chest, her head resting against my shoulder - returned to something she had asked me before.

"So, now will you tell me about Jacob?"

Ah yes, _Jacob Black._ Despite the fact Bella was now mine, I still felt a fierce resentment against her former lover.

"Haven't you heard enough secrets for one night?", I muttered.

Bella shifted her body and lifted her head to face me. "Don't get defensive", she soothed, "I have a right to know..."

I thought about this. Did she have a right to know? And if so, was it my responsibility to tell her?

"You want me to guess?", Bella pressed.

Again her lips curled up in a smile. Like she was enjoying the mysteries.

I sighed "If I tell you how will I know if you don't freak out?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Please. I didn't freak out when I heard about you, did I?"

"Fine...", I mumbled, "Jacob is a _wolf.."_

Not the spectacular reveal she probably got when Jacob helped her with uncovering my secret. I didn't need to spice up the story, because I didn't resent him for what he was. That was just his nature, like I had mine. Jealousy from when he was still Bella's boyfriend and revulsion against how he had managed to hurt Bella had been my motivations to dislike him. He had no idea about our history until they told him, he hadn't been around when we came to agreement on a treaty. I remembered his great grandfather. Ephraim. A wise man, though full of hatred. And Jacob had certainly inherated that. Another thing I didn't like about his character.

Bella blinked once and then sucked in a deep breath. "Wow. I didn't expect that. He doesn't look like a...wolf. ", she pointed out.

I chuckled at her logic, because it was a very human reaction. Which made sense. This reaction most likely stemmed from the fact she only knew Jacob as her friend and later boyfriend, therefore as a _human_ boy. I supposed she always saw me as something other, perhaps instinctual, from the moment she met me.

"The Blacks and some other families from the reservation at La Push are decendants from so called 'shapeshifters'. Humans with the ability to phase into all sorts of animals. Some into birds, others into cats, but the boys at La Push all change into wolves...", I explained solemnly.

"I guess the dog remarks make sense now...", Bella mumbled, "I wonder why he never told me. Up until I moved here, he seemed very...unharmed. A free spirit. A happy relaxed guy", she commented.

"He probably started phasing recently. Usually, the ones that phase don't get told about the legends and the inheritance until it happens. Also, it takes its toll on the body. It's kind of like hitting puberty, I suppose, though much more forceful. In any way it explains the angry outbursts..", I continued.

"So, he's not a bad or violent person. It's the....thing he has become that's making him this way..", Bella whispered.

A vertigo of jealousy hit me as I heard Bella speak her empathy for Jacob's situation. I didn't want her to feel sorry for him. He was what he was, like I was what I was. We couldn't change our destiny, we could only embrace it.

"_Maybe_. Don't forget he hurt you though. The agression is real, even if the source of it is beyond his fault..", I pointed out.

"I know that. But to think he didn't have a choice. This nature was just forced upon him. I wonder why Billy would allow this...", Bella mused.

More sympathy for him. I supposed she still cared about him because of the life-long connection they had and although her reasoning made sense, I hated it.

"It's something they cannot fight. All they can do is deal with their nature as best as they can. They don't have to be monsters either, you know"

"Are you saying they are?", Bella questioned warily.

"They are hunters, just like us. Animals. Though a bit more primal. But they could fight that, like we do.."

"And you think Jacob doesn't, because he hurt me..", Bella retorted.

" I think he is more voilent than he has to be, but not because he is a wolf. I find him extremely irresponsible because he left you with me when you got hurt, knowing what I was...", I shot back.

Bella sighed and took my hand. "I am not unhappy about that. It showed him in a different light. I remembered how dark things got and all I wanted was to find you, find your face. When I heard his voice, I got scared and thought you had left. That's why I called your name...", she explained as she placed a kiss on the back of my hand.

Her words electrified me. The ringing declaration in them never ceased to amaze me. She wanted me, like I wanted her.

"For the sake of my sanity and your protection, don't forget what he did to you. He could do it again..", I told her as I traced her full lips with my finger.

"Fine..", Bella agreed.

"Good..", I approved as I pulled her closer against my chest, "I couldn't bear it if you got hurt..."

We sat there for a while. I counted her every breath, her every heartbeat. She traced the buttons of my shirt and her warm fingers burned through my shirt.

"I wish we could sit like this forever..", Bella sighed contently after a while.

"But you have to go. You said you could only stay a little while..", I reminded her.

"I know. Charlie will flip if he finds out I left without permission. And with Billy and Jacob there to add fuel to the fire..."

Right, the guests at the Swan residence. Jacob knew Bella was here. And he was still looking for ways to start a fresh war, big or small. Alerting Charlie to Bella's nightly visit would surely set something in motion. He was looking for some way to control our relationship and perhaps even drive the situation into an - unnecessary - war.

"Do you think, they'll tell your father anything?", I wondered.

"No idea. I doubt it. Charlie wouldn't understand. Also, he and Billy had a row a little while ago about something and it took Charlie some time to get over that and hang out with Billy again. Still, you better get me home.."

We got downstairs where my family was waiting in eager anticipation. They had heared every word. Their thoughts gave away how they felt. Esme was pleased, Carlisle surprised. Alice was bouncing and eager to move forward in her friendship with Bella and she wasn't showing any remose for her plan. Emmett was resigned though worried because Rosalie was furious. Jasper was wary and didn't really know what to think.

Alice went over to Bella's side and kissed her cheek.

"We can have slumber parties now!", she beamed

This angered me. "Alice, what you made Bella do, was very stupid and risky. What the hell were you thinking..", I demanded

"Edward, it's OK", Bella tried to sooth me, "I already told you, she didn't force me.."

"So there...", Alice added with a small wink.

_It was a test for you. But also for her. Plus, it convinced Carlisle. We heard everything, you know. And I mean *everything*. Do you two have to be so gag-worthy lovey-dovey?_ Alice rolled her eyes disapprovingly.

Carlisle stepped forward and flashed Bella a warm and welcoming smile.

"Let me start by apologizing to you, Edward. And you as well, Bella. I misjudged you and that wasn't fair. I wanted to protect my family and keep Edward away from you. But I see now...." - he gestured to our intwined pair of hands - "that you two seem very good together."

_She took it well. And you showed great restraint. I am impressed_, my father commented.

"Thank you, Carlisle..", I said.

"I just want everyone to know, your secret is safe with me. I would never tell anyone...", Bella promised

"We know..", Alice smiled.

"_Won't_ you?", Rosalie interrupted angrily, "No offence, but why should we trust you. Who are you anyway.."

"Rose...", Emmett started, "_Don't._ Bella is harmless. No offence...", he held up his hands in apology to Bella, who shook her head.

"You don't have to trust me", she offered, "but you could trust your brother. Surely he has good judgement...",

"Whatever..", Rosalie muttered, "I guess we're just going to have to wait and see..."

"Rosalie, behave", Carlisle warned, "Bella, we trust you. You were very brave up there. And very accepting, I might add. No human has ever acknowledged our nature with this much approval", he praised., "Of course this is the first we are exposed. Still, it's worth the risk, because you are clearly a wonderful asset to our family.

Bella smiled timidly, a fresh spill of pink and red washing over her cheeks.

"I should really take you home now...", I pointed out as I towed Bella to the front door.

"Edward..", Carlisle interfered with a grin..."Please do use a car this time. It will be more comfortable for Bella", He winked at her.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "On my back will be faster..."

"My truck is here and Charlie will get very suspicious if it's absend from the driveway. So I'll drive", Bella winked, "And of course I don't want to give you a hernia. Wouldn't want your brothers to mock you, especially now that you're dating a human girl. I am sure they'll give you plenty of grief because of that..", she teased.

Emmett's booming laugh filled the room. "Human girl has got a sense of humor. I can appreciate that...", he stated with a wide grin.

"Well, please come back soon, Bella...", Esme beamed, "You are always welcome..."

"Thank you...", Bella said.

"Will you be back soon?", Alice wondered, "Because we have so much things to talk about. Without _him_ around..", she pointed to me.

_You better not be keeping her to yourself, Edward_, she added.

I shot Alice a glare, before I walked Bella out.

"I'll see all of you soon", she said over her shoulder.

We walked to her truck and I took my seat at the passenger's side with great reluctance. It was strange not to be the one in control. And Bella's truck wasn't very fast. I frowned impatiently.

"Are you upset with Alice?, Bella quizzed as she caught my look.

"Well, a little. Maybe next time, you should have me pick you up from your house, if you want to come over. My car is much faster", I muttered.

Bella glared at me. "Is there something wrong with my car?", she wondered with irritation.

"It's slow...", I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, you can use you amazing vampire speed on the way back.", Bella pointed out.

We drove in silence for a while. Occasionally our eyes would meet, filling the confined space of the car with delicate sparks. It was so unfamiliar. For both of us.

Eventually Bella pulled up to her house. There was a black car in the drive way and a sinister wet-dog type of scent in the air....

"Darn...", I muttered.

"Crap. I thought they would have left by now. "

Billy and Jacob Black were still here. And if they'd see me here I wasn't sure what they'd do. Perhaps nothing because Charlie was there. Billy Black wouldn't want another human - a police chief and a close friend no less - to be involved. That wouldn't benefit their well kept secret either.

"You want me to escort you to the door...", I offered as I sat her down on the ground, keeping my arms wrapped around her.

I wasn't afraid of the Blacks. And if they had any instincts - and they did they could smell me - they'd be watching now. Jacob at least.

"No, it's better if you don't. Besides, I am trying the back door first. Maybe I can sneak back in. Charlie becomes very unobservant whenever there's some sort of sports event on TV", she told me

"Okay. But if the Blacks warned Charlie, will you be alright in dealing with them?", I wondered.

"Yes...I can handle them. I might have to obtain some doggy treats somewhere though. That ought to keep them at bay.", she joked halfheartedly.

"I don't want to leave you alone....", I murmured, as I pressed my lips against her hand.

Bella smiled. "Then promise me that I'll see you tomorrow....", she pressed

"You will see me, actually. Tomorrow is a big day..."

Bella raised her eyebrows "What do you mean? Did I miss something. I thought it was 'just' saturday tomorrow?"

I leaned in, my face inches from her..."Our first date...", I breathed

"Oh..", she blinked once but then recovered with a huge smile on her face, "Second date, actually...", she corrected.

"Second date..", I murmured before I crushed my lips to hers.

Time stopped and fell away alltogether and the sparks started to fly around us. I didn't care that Billy Black and his son were in there. All that mattered was that Bella was here with me. She wanted me, vampire package and all.

And I wasn't going to hurt her. Because I loved her.

Eventually, Bella pulled away, gasping. "I better get a move on it. .", she whispered, struggling to even out her breath and heartbeat.

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow...."

"Do you promise?", Bella asked sarcastically. "Because three times won't be a charm with this. You bailing on me, isn't at all _charming_, I assure you."

I stroked her cheek, burning my fingers with her heat. "Bella, there isn't any other place I'd rather be...", I whispered.

Her heart drummed loudly against my chest as she signed in content. She pressed her lips to mine another brief moment.

"You better be there....", she warned before she let me go.

Bella walked around the house, making her way to the backyard, surely to make a stealthy entry with using the back door. "Otherwise I am calling Buffy...", she called.

I couldn't help but smile as she walked in. This girl was mine. My girlfriend. It was an odd feeling, so new, so overwhelming.

It didn't matter to her what I was, she wanted me regardless.

And I wanted her. _Always._

As I ran back home, it felt like I was flying.

Today was the beginning of an_ eternity._

------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the small delay in updating. **

**Thanks for all your reviews, they really make me happy and inspire me even! Keep them coming. :)**

**About this chapter: I'll admit a part of me wanted Edward to bite Bella. But it would completely mesh with my story, so I couldn't do it. But no worries, he is still a vampire and she still has alot of blood left. Who knows what will happen...**

**The story won't be so cliffhangery for a few chapters to come. I want to take time to build the E/B relationship and her interactions with the Cullens and some developments for the Cullens themselves. Also, more scenes at school and of course...Bella has to tell Charlie about her new BF. **

**Of course, in the background: there's still the pack and our creepy mafioso Billy Black. So there will be contuining tension :)**


	19. The Power of Communication

_This chapter starts in Edward's POV and ends in Bella's._

**CHAPTER 19: THE POWER OF COMMUNICATION**

It was very difficult not to move. I glanced at the house, which still harboured plenty of light and wondered what could possibly be going on inside. Perhaps if I got closer I would be able to hear. I took a deep breath and decided to move closer toward the back door.

It had been at least an hour since Bella had returned home and that darn black car was still parked behind Charlie's police cruiser.

I'd been well on my way home when my phone had buzzed.

Alice. With the strong advice I'd head straight back and keep an eye on Bella.

I had debated to ignore Alice unasked advice but then my curiosity got the best of me. I'd convinced myself I was only making sure Bella was going to be safe but the truth was, I just had to know what Jacob would do if Bella confronted him.

And so I ran straight back. At first I had been lounging in a tree in Bella's backyard for a while, just to make sure she'd be alright with Billy and Jacob Black there. But then I had leaped to the ground, easily finding my way around Bella's yard in the dark as I occasionally caught a glimpse of her through the kitchen window.

Initially, Bella had been alone in there, cooking herself up a grilled cheese sandwich, which she devoured with such hunger I silently chided myself for not remembering her basic human needs, such as nutrition.

It seemed Charlie had never noticed Bella was away, the game was now in over time because neither team had managed to secure a win. I am sure Emmett was watching this with as much concentration as Charlie was.

Bella had entered quietly, only alerting Jacob who was instantly aware when Bella entered the kitchen. He'd waited a few minutes before he had casually stalked into the kitchen - probably pretending to get some sort of refreshment - eager to confront Bella with her unannounced nightly outing.

As I followed his thoughts, closer now that I reached the back door, I felt the heavy reproach and disapproval in his mind.

_The leech really did a number on her. Look at that blush. How long will it take for her to realize what kind of dangerous freak he is._

I wanted to laugh at this, for I was no more dangerous a freak than he was. I almost felt for him, knowing his girl was mine now. Surely that had to hurt. But I wasn't too sorry for my jealousy and resentment were much grander than the small remorse I felt towards the boy.

"Wow, look whose still alive. No bitemarks either, I see..", Jacob commented with heavy sarcasm in his voice.

I could see Bella roll her eyes the moment it registered in Jacob's mind.

"Well, as far as bitemarks are concerned, I suppose I am not safe from you either", Bella retorted, "Or are you claiming to be a fangless puppy?"

A crazy sense of pride washed over me as I heard Bella put Jacob into his place.

Not only did she defend me - she didn't need to but it felt good that she did - but she also knew how to deal with Jacob who was momentarily taken aback by her comment.

"What? Is the wit gone? No more vampire jokes?", Bella wondered, her voice low. "Or shall we move on to wolf jokes."

"So he told you...", Jacob concluded wryly.

"I asked him and he answered", Bella explained.

"And you're not afraid?", Jacob wondered as he looked at Bella intensly. I could see her eyes soften in his thoughts and I felt an instant sharp edge of jealousy resurface. I knew she felt sorry for him, for the fact he didn't have a choice in any of this. But when I thought about how he had almost killed her, I couldn't feel the sympathy she felt. And I didn't want her to forget what h had put her through.

I could hear the hint of a smile in Bella's voice "No. You're still Jake. Though I am worried about your temper.", she added more seriously.

I crept closer to the kitchen window, where I could observe Bella's face for myself. I was tired of having to see her face in Jacob's mind, his assumptions of her facial expressions far off from I thought to be seeing in them in his head combined with what I heard in her voice.

"There is nothing wrong with my temper. What happened at the parking lot was me protecting you.", Jacob whispered intensely

Bella snorted. "Hmm, you have an odd way of protecting people, let me tell you. Not very efficient."

"I am not going to apologize for who or what I am. ", Jacob stated firmly.

"Then why should Edward?!", Bella shot back, "You two aren't that much different, you know. Both of you didn't choose this life that was forced upon you.."

My heart felt like it was going to burst as I heard Bella speak my name with such belief, confidence. She didn't see me as a monster at all.

"Ugh, don't even start comparing me to that leech", Jacob growled, 'I am nothing like that monster.."

Bella's expression was no longer friendly or understanding. Her lips pursed and her eyes burned. I could tell she had to work hard to keep her voice down.

"You know _what _Jacob, I am getting really irritated with the way you call my boyfriend a monster! I am sorry I hurt you and I am sorry we cannot seem to remain friends, but this is way out of line!", she snapped

Boyfriend. She had called me her _boyfriend. _A strange feeling started to spring from deep inside me. I was certain my face was stretched in an impish foolish grin. Was I blushing? Well that wasn't possible but I had never felt more human before in my life.

I wanted to march in there and claim my love. Because she was mine, no matter what Jacob tried.

I could see his face fall and for a brief second my resentment ebbed away. Poor boy. I tried to see myself in his shoes and realized if it was me in his position, I too would have tried anything in my power to keep this girl.

"You know what, Bella. It's not about you dumping me. I figured that would happen sooner or later, just 'cause we were never...that close. But for you to accept him like this, knowing what he is, that...makes you a fool!"

I growled at his insult. It was about time somebody put him in his place and clearly Bella couldn't do this alone. But my hands were tied for this was not the place to start something. I didn't want to give Jacob any kind of ammunition.

Of course it was already too late. Because he knew I was there as I caught the acknowledgement of my presence in his mind. And so, he did something unexpected. He moved to Bella's side and before the thought had properly formed itself in his head, he'd already pressed his lips to hers urgently.

Knowing I was there, his thoughts were reckless, taunting.

_Suck it, leech. I can do whatever I want in here. Looks like the myth of uninvited vampires holds in here._

As anger started to blind me, spreading from head to toe, a small sane part of my mind knew I had two choices. _One_. I could crash straight through the door and cause the kind of commotion that would indefinitely lead to a war of epic proportions and surely Jacob was counting for me to do just this.

_Two_, I could try and stay calm enough for them to leave and then talk to Bella about this.

But before I could make up my mind, Bella did something I hadn't anticipated on.

Instead of kissing him back - I had been afraid she might, after all, old habits something died very hard - she lifted her leg and kneed Jacob straight in the groin and shoved him away.

"My father is in the other room. Give me one good reason why I should not march into the living room and report you for assault, you perv!", she hissed

Jacob, who seemed untouched from Bella's attack - this made sense because he was very strong - shrugged and grinned wickedly.

"You could do that. Of course, then you might also want to tell him there's an intruder in your backyard. I bet he'd get his gun in a second."

Bella's face fell for a second and worry replaced anger. She stared out the back window without any luck of catching something because she wouldn't see anything. I was already a few feet away, hauled up in a tree. Even if Jacob would bring out Bella, Charlie and Billy into the backyard, they wouldn't find me.

"I don't see anything. What are you talking about?", Bella quizzed incredulously

"Your..._leech_...is spying on you..._Creepy,_ if you ask me...", Jacob said.

Bella glanced at him in surprise. Then, she coudln't help herself and smiled widely.

"Edward's out there?", she whispered, "_Really_?"

She no longer paid any attention to the dog and stalked straight passed him, out the back door.

She halted in the middle of the yard.

"Edward?", she whispered, "Are you out there?"

I had no choice but to show myself as I heard Bella call for me because I wasn't able to resist her voice. My siren call.

I bounced from the tree with one swift leap and landed right in front of Bella. She didn't even flinch nor seemed surprised to see me there. Instead she smiled expectantly.

"You rang", I winked.

"You're not supposed to be here. I thought you'd gone home", Bella said quietly, "Not that I mind", she added smilingly.

"I was on my way home, but then Alice texted me. She said maybe I should turn around to make sure you were going to be alright. Looks like she was right", I said as I pointed towards Jacob who was scowling at me in the doorway.

"They were about to leave..", Bella assured me.

"I don't know, Bells. I think I am gonna stick around for a bit. Looks like things are about to get interesting..", Jacob chuckled darkly.

I hated how he called her 'Bells' with such familiarity.

"Are you alright?", I asked Bella, trying to ignore Jacob, who was rolling his eyes.

"Sure. Jacob was just being obnoxious", Bella said.

"Whatever..", he muttered as he moved a few feet forward to the left and halted at a large spruce. He remained standing there.

Bella eyed me speculatively. "How long have you been out there?", she wondered.

Right, she was fishing. Fishing for information. As she stared into my eyes, she knew. What I had seen. Jacob's doggy lips on her warm full red ones. Lips that now belonged to me.

"Long enough to see you attack him", I told her dryly

"Edward..", she pleaded, "I didn't know he was going to do that. It didn't mean anything."

I cut her off by pressing a finger to her lips. "No worries. The only one who should be worried here, is Jacob", I growled

"Scary, leech. Threatening me like that. You think I am afraid?"

_Fool. Do you know how easily a war is started. _He warned silently as he flashed me a sardonic smile.

Bella turned to glare at him. "Stop it! Jacob, why don't you go inside..."

"Nah, I am good out here..", Jacob assured her.

"Look, dog", I warned him, "I don't care where you put your lips. But if you put them on my girl and she doesn't approve, you better apologize to her. Unless you want me to show you some manners..."

"_Bring it_", Jacob said eagerly.

Of course, he had been waiting for this. Any excuse to fight. Last time Bella had been in the way. This time...

My father had warned me this would happen and although he finally accepted my relationship with Bella, I was certain he would not be pleased if I endangered Bella again.

"Bella maybe you should go inside...", I suggested firmly.

"Edward, don't. He's not worth it. Please...", Bella pleaded as she took my hand and started to rub it gently, probably hoping it would have a calming effect.

Regardless of what it did to me - it was indeed very soothing to feel her fingers caress my skin - it certainly had an effect on Jacob, more powerful than a punch in the face or a kick in the groin as he momentarily lost his cool demeanor and looked at Bella in pain. Of course, the after taste of rejection left him seething with anger.

_I'll kill you, leech. So help me I will. _

"Bells, maybe you should go inside..", Jacob commanded Bella. "Like right now!"

"No. If you guys insist on having the instant replay battle, I guess you're going to have to slam into me again. ", Bella said dryly.

"Slam into you _again_?", a voice from behind Jacob wondered. A second voice, strickly silent and only in my head was very displeased I was here.

_Well, well. A Cullen causing trouble. I am not surprised._

Billy and Charlie were in the door way. Charlie eyeing all three of us with suspicion and surprise, while Billy just glared at me. Bella dropped my hand, before her father would notice our touch. So far, it didn't seem like he had noticed.

"Bella, what is going on here?", Charlie wondered as he looked at Bella, "We were watching the game but then Jake was gone."

He looked at Jacob now "You're missing one heck of a game, son. Best overtime score I have ever seen..", he told Jacob.

Then, Charlie focused his attention on me and his eyes frew wider.

"Edward Cullen?", he quizzed as his eyes adjusted to the dark. "What brings you here?"

"Evening, Chief Swan.", I said politely, "I am sorry for coming over unannounced, but I was in the neighboorhood and my father told me Bella left the hospital today and I thought I'd come and see how she's doing", I said in earnest.

Charlie blinked once and nodded. His thoughts were almost as difficult to read as his daughter's, but I could catch the general gist of it. Chief Swan didn't know what to think and he still had Bella's last remark about the slamming into her fresh in his mind.

"Well, thats very considerate, but it is late. Bella needs rest.", he stated, "Bells, say goodbye to Edward here and get inside", he ordered.

Charlie turned to walk back into the living room, I was sure. Probably eager to get back to the game. But then, he turned and opened his mouth. "Oh, and Edward. Thank you. If it hadn't been for you and Alice, who knows what would have happened to Bella.."

While his praise felt good, it was unjustified. I had done nothing to keep Bella safe. Exceot for not drinking her blood, perhaps. And so I couldn't take any credit.

"I am sorry sir, but it were my father and Alice who helped Bella. Unfortunately, I wasn't so brave.", I told him.

"Well, say hello to your father for me. Tell him thank you again for taking such good care of Bella", Charlie said and then walked back through the kichen toward the living room.

"Will do, Chief Swan.", I assured him.

Billy raised one eye-brow, seemingly surprised by my small honesty for a wild second. But then his eyes turned ice cold again as he spoke.

"Jake, go back to watching the game.", he ordered.

Jacob didn't seem to want to obey his father at first but then he sighed and turned away from us.

Bella wasn't so calm anymore. I could tell by the speed of her heart and her shorts intakes of air meant she was nervous. She held my hand firmly in support.

"Well, well. Edward Cullen. It's been a while. That was an interesting little performance just now. Acting all innocently. Charlie is a cop, he'll see right through that.", Billy warned.

Billy Black didn't seem so dangerous in his wheelchair, but still...those dark wise eyes brimmed over with secrets no one could decipher. Not even me, for his mind was only accessable, when he was thinking something straightly directed at me.

"Well, than he'll see through you too..", I pointed out casually.

"I told Bella this before..", Billy said, "It's very simple. You two will stop seeing each other. Right away...", he demanded

That sparked something in Bella and melted away her nerves. "Don't count on it", she told Billy, "That won't ever happen."

"It will if I tell Charlie..._Edward_ here is in a gang. Or on drugs. You get the drift. Charlie wouldn't want his daughter to be surrounded by someone who could be a bad influence on her."

He spoke my name with disgust.

"You wouldn't", Bella said in shock

_Tell her I would. Tell her I am not one to make idle threats.  
_

I sighed. "Bella, Billy is serious. He is silently ordering me to tell you he will inform Charlie of these lies, if we won't stop seeing each other. "

"This is insane. Billy, this is my life and you have nothing to do with it.", Bella warned

"I do when it involves Charlie, I told you this earlier tonight."

I was getting tired of this. Billy Black needed to leave.

"You want to tell Charlie?", Bella asked, "Go right ahead. But then I'll tell him about the wolf thing..."

He wasn't surprised she knew but then he didn't seem the type of man to be taken aback by anything.

Billy chuckled and shook his head. "Alright. If you two want to play Romeo and Juliet then you better enjoy it while you can. Because it won't last very long, I assure you..", he said as he wheeled back inside.

Bella shuddered at his words and pressed herself against me. I put my arms around her tightly.

"He creeps me out..", she whispered.

"It's okay. He will not harm you..", I vowed.

And he wouldn't. Not if I could help it.

"He sounded very serious...", Bella winced, "I don't want to put you or your family in danger."

"No worries. He can threaten all he wants. It doesn't matter because we haven't broken any laws. "

Still, I had to inform Carlisle about it, maybe he knew a way to deal with Billy Black.

"I should go back inside...", Bella sighed, "I wish you could stay..", she murmured against my chest.

_Stay?_ I wanted to stay. Especially now that Billy had threatened us. I wanted her to be safe. Also, I wasn't ready to say goodnight. I doubted I would ever want to say goodnight to her again. Letting Bella go was very difficult now.

"Who says I can't..", I said as I tightened my arms around her.

Bella pulled up her face to look at me. "You want to stay? But.._how?"_

"Being a vampire makes me a pro climber" I grinned, "I could climb up your bedroom window", I pointed out. "Charlie wouldn't find out.."

"If you'll allow me, of course..", I added virtuously.

Bella's heart stammered and for a moment she was speechless. But then curiosity flared in her eyes and her mouth curled up. "You mean..._spend the night_?", she speculated.

"Yes..."

Bella blinked once and then frowned. "I don't have much room...I mean...it's a single bed and well that does not equal alot of space", she said quietly.

"Don't worry, the bed is all yours. You could use a good night of sleep, it'll speed up the healing process..", I told her softly

"But where will you sleep. Surely the floor isn't very comfortable. I have an old rocking chair, but that's barely comfortable to sit in, let alone sleep and...", Bella trailed off

"Bella", I interrupted, "I don't need sleep. None of us do. "

Her eyes grew wide "You never sleep?", she asked, astounded.

Right. This was one of those abnormal things about my nature. One of those things which - if they piled up into one grand thing of absurdity - would eventually make Bella turn away from me. I needed to remember that no matter how cool Bella responded to everything, at some point some freak-fact could be too much. I couldn't just blurt them out and expect her to understand without any repercussions.

"Bella...I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you "

She shook her head and smiled.."No, no it's okay. It's just..you never get ill, you never need sleep. No worries about getting fat 'cause you're on a perminent liquid diet. It's all so convenient. I...sort..envy you..", she admitted.

Some thing to envy. Being immortal, always having to hide. No sleep, no real food. Everything must be so upside down to her because from my point of view, I'd give anything to be human.

"Well...it has its perks. But plenty of downsides too. "

Bella nodded. "Right, I suppose it does. So...about the slumber party...you...will...go upstairs?"

"If you want, yes. I'll wait in the woods until your er... 'guests' are gone and then I'll find my way to your room. You better go inside now..", I urged as I pressed my lips to her temple.

"I'll see you soon", Bella stressed before she let go of me.

"_Soon.._."

Bella smiled and walked back inside.

As I watched her go, her words echoed in my head.

_You mean...spend the night?_

Her eyes had glistened, first because of the surprise at my suggestion but then she had looked at me speculatively. _Expectantly._

Oh. _Oh!_

Was she expecting something to happen. Did she want us to...._have sex?_

I quickly scanned through my memories, trying to find one where Emmett had been explaining the rules of being with a woman to me. I hadn't paid much attention at the time because I hadn't expected to find anyone I wanted to be with, _ever_. But now...it sort of seemed necessary to bring back the awkward memory.

_Dude, with women it's all about what they want. Their pleasure, trust me. It's not about the man at all. In fact, if you want it to be about you, you better do it yourself. _

Okay, maybe I needed to stay away from his advice.

I took a deep breath and turned away from the yard, back into the surrounding woods. Like promised, I had to wait for Billy and Jacob to leave before I could climb up to Bella's window.

As I dashed through the woods, the bushes and trees one blurry string of green, I suddenly halted. There was that strange feeling again, reminiscent of a _heartbeat. _

I realized I was..._nervous_. Never had I been with a woman and although I seemed fairly good at kissing, making love to someone was something else entirely.

Still, if Bella wanted to then surely it couldn't be wrong. I knew _I_ wanted to, but only if Bella agreed and although I had no idea what to expect I couldn't wait to go back and wait in her room.

I turned and took a few steps back to the thinner lining of the woods, closer to the backyard of the Swans.

Then, my phone buzzed.

I sighed. _ Not again._

I knew who this was without looking at the text message I had received.

Alice. Or, rather_, Ms. Buzzkill. _

I pulled out my phone and opened the message.

_Edward! I don't know exactly *what* you're going to do, but if you're going to do what I just saw you do - thanks for that image, btw - you will hurt her. So don't. Keep your pants on. For her safety and my sanity. x Alice. ps. Say hi to Bella for me!_

I read the text over and over for at least a few minutes. Yes, my sister was indeed ruining the mood. Of course, she had a point.

I was a fool. I couldn't just make love to Bella, regardless of the experience I lacked or the nerves I felt. That was subordinate to a more urgent matter. The reality where Bella and I were indeed at two ends of one spectrum. Both human in a way but so far apart too. Especially physically.

I would kill her if I got too close, because I was too strong. I wouldn't know how to control myself and control was the one thing I had to make sure I could keep Bella safe. To make sure I didnt have to leave.

And so, as I made my way around the yard to the front of the house - the black car was gone, thankfully - I felt sudden nerves again.

Because I did remember one thing from Emmett's strange sex-ed speech. There was one thing more nervewrecking than trying to determine if a girl wanted to have sex with you.

And that was _turning her down. _

------------------------------**Bella's POV starts now-**---------------------------

_P__ajama's_.

Where were they? I couldn't wear the tattered old shirt I usually wore. Where were those silky ones my mom had gotten me and why couldn't I remember now where I had put them?

I took a deep breath. _What_ was I thinking? For the three years I had been with Jacob, he had never spend the night in my room, nor I in his. And now I was suddenly extremely willing to let Edward spend the night with me. I had even considered him to sleep in my bed. _With me_.

Of course, the whole 'super vampire doesn't need sleep' fact ruined that idea.

Ruined? Was I actually bummed about this. Did I want him in my bed? Did I want to have..._sex?_

I thought about the guys in Phoenix and how they used to brag about getting to to second base with a girl. I didn't even know what second base was. Was that kissing? Or groping? Or both?

So much for my sex-ed class. I'd been way too embarrassed by fifty year old Mrs Rubinsky to explain sex to us back in eighth grade. Plus, I didn't even consider having sex with anyone at the time.

And now, I had blindly invited Edward into my room. Into my bed even.

But what had he said.

_Don't worry, the bed is all yours. You could use a good night of sleep, it'll speed up the healing process._

So maybe I was wrong. Maybe he was only going to be in my room, while I slept.

I sighed as I continued the search for my pajama's. Charlie was saying goodbye to Jacob and Billy downstairs, but I couldn't extend them this courtesy.

I thought about Jacob and his surprise kiss. It was strange for I knew his lips and the movement against mine. And yet, it felt creepy nowike my lips became resistant the moment they felt Jacob's pressed against them.

Unlike Edward's whose lips were eagerly received by mine. My skin, so sensitive under his touch. My body and innercore, always craving more.

_All of him._

Pff, _was it hot_ in here? Was my skin on fire? Maybe I needed a shower. But how to shower with the bandage? I had forgotten to ask for instructions about this, I figured the dressing needed changing every day, but I'd been so full of what I had found out about Edward, that I could barely remember my discharge earlier.

I would just have to settle for washing myself.

The cool water felt good on my skin. Relaxing.

When I was finished I decided to put on some sleeping short I had never used and a cotton white shirt. A safe choice.

I wasn't surprised to find him there when I entered my room. And despite the choking nerves it seemed perfectly normal he was sitting there on the edge of the bed.

"Impressive..", I mumbled.

He looked me over - why was there this sudden rush of butterflies unleashed in my stomach - and nodded with a smile.

"Impressive indeed", he agreed.

"I take it Charlie didn't see you?", I wondered.

"He's watching a repeat of Sportscentre. He...sure like sports", Edward joked.

"I better run downstairs to say goodnight", I remembered.

Hopefully that would keep Charlie out of my room for the night. He would usually check on me before going to bed, but maybe I could beat him to it. It would be very awkward not to mention disastrous if he caught Edward here.

I ran down the stairs a little too erratic, but Charlie who lay there sprawled out on our small sofa, didn't seem to notice as the TV took all his attention.

I halted at the foot of the stairs. "Well dad, I am heading to bed. ", I told him.

Charlie looked away from the TV screen and nodded. "I am heading up myself in a minute."

"Well, alright. Night, dad!"

I was about to turn around and run back up when Charlie stopped me.

"Uhm, Bells. I didn't have a chance to ask before but what was that with Edward Cullen tonight?", he wondered skeptically.

_Oh, crap_. I wasn't prepared for the question, nor did I want to answer. And I was not a star at making up believable excuses.

"Well, he told you. He was in the neighborhood and came to see how I was. It was a bit unexpected but nice. I thought you liked the Cullens?"

Okay, so that wasn't so bad. It sounded believable enough.

"The Cullens are fine. I was just surprised. Jake doesn't seem to like him..", Charlie commented.

Of course Jacob didn't like him. And it had nothing to do with the vampire versus wolf thing. He was just extremely petty and jealous.

"Well, they don't have to be friends", I muttered.

I was starting to get impatient, I wanted to get back upstairs. But then, when I thought about what could be in store for me tonight I felt the knot tightening in the pit of my stomach. And then I felt uncomfortable thinking about this in front of my dad.

"True. But still. Cut Jake some slack. He likes you, Bells. Billy said he is taking your break up badly. Also, what was that comment about slamming into you. What did you mean by that?", Charlie quizzed.

Right, _that. _My father was still under the impression I had been attacked by a bunch of thugs. Little did he know, it was Jacob who had hurt me. I still wasn't sure if I should tell him. I decided tonight wouldn't be the best night.

I shrugged "Well, Jacob accidentally bumped into me in the kitchen earlier. Hit my head and it hurt a little. Anyway, I am sorry Jacob is taking our break up badly but we were a bad fit."

" Look, dad my head hurts and I want to get some sleep. It's been a long day..", I added

"Right, right. Sorry Bells. Maybe you should take some Tylenol for the pain..", Charlie suggested.

"Sure. Well, goodnight..", I said and I turned to walk up the stairs.

When I reached the top, I took a deep breath. And another one as I entered my room.

Edward was standing at my desk, holding my ragged version of Wuthering Heights in his hands.

"Snooping?", I teased as I closed the door behind me.

Edward grinned. "Obviously I was looking for your diary to see what you've been writing about me since I cannot read your mind and all, but I had to settle for your book collection instead. I didn't want to tear your room apart to find it.", he winked.

I laughed "No diary. All that writing, it's too much work. Such a waste of time. I can think of better things to do..", I said as I moved to his side.

So this was it. But how to be seductive. I was a girl who simply wasn't sedcutive or desirable. Not like Shannon Rash whose blond haired big breasted perfectly shaped body had been the recurring fantasy in every boy's mind back in Phoenix. I was Bella. I wasn't bad looking, but I was still rather unremarkable and definitely not the teenage version of a Playboy Bunny. But then, Edward looked at me like I was incredibly...remarkable. _Special._

"Really, and what would that be?", he wondered, one eyebrow raised.

I reached him and took his hands. "Well, you know....sleepovers and such..", I whispered as I pulled him towards my bed.

"Ah yes, the one small bed sleepover...", he nodded.

"Well, who says we need to sleep..", I pointed out suggestively.

What was I doing? I was seventeen, and I was about to try and seduce a guy. And it was almost coming naturally. Well, as long as I stayed out of my own mind, at least.

"I don't..", Edward breathed, his lips small inches from mine.."But you do.."

"Except I am not tired. I slept alot in the hospital, you know...", I said as I traced his lips with my finger.

Edward shivered as he took my hand to plant a kiss on it. "It's been a long day. You must be exhausted", he said as he gently sat me down on the bed.

"I said I am not..", I pointed out as I patted the spot next to me.

Was there reluctance in his eyes. He suddenly seemed wary and almost distant. Had he been serious when he had said 'the bed would be all mine'. A sting of rejection ran through me and with as much shock as afterpain I realized I wanted him to want me, tonight. No other girl would sleep with a guy after a few short days and not be called a tramp or hussy, but I wanted to give myself to him. Not for the experience of sex because I instinctively knew it wouldn't be plain sex. It would be a deeper connection, one I yearned to feel.

"Bella..", he said as he sat down next to me.."Your head needs to heal. Why don't you lie down. I'll stay and sit in the rocking chair.."

Ugh, so he was only here to watch over me. _I knew it._ I wasn't seductive or luscious. Nor enticing. I was a fool. Edward probably had been with many girls who were sexy and beautiful. Of course it was ridiculous to believe that I was attractive, sitting here in my plain white shirt and these silly shorts.

And yet, as the realization of lacking sex appeal sank in, I got angry. If Edward wasn't interested to be with me physically, then why had he suggested this stupid sleepover in the first place.

"Why are you here?", I wondered angrily, struggling to keep my voice down, "If you're only going to sit there and watch me sleep, I think it's best if you go home, because that sounds like a waste of time..."

Edward looked at me and frowned. "What do you mean? You want me to leave?"

There was hurt in his eyes and voice and I instantly felt guilty. Also, the last thing I wanted was for him to leave.

"No....but..", I hesitated, "But I thought 'spending the night' would require...little sleep. On my part, that is..", I whispered and I felt my cheeks burning. Talk about embarrassment with a capital E.

Edward shook his head. "I was afraid of this..", he murmured.

_Afraid._ He had been afraid of this? Why did the ground not open to swallow me because this was the most perfect time to do so. It would be far better than the alternative of tears spilling on my cheeks.

I expected him to move away from me and explain how he liked me, but really sex was never going to be part of the deal. But instead he stared at me. Scanning my face, making me feel self conscious now that I felt like I was about to start bawling like a little girl.

Then, so fast I barely saw it coming, he pushed me down on the matrass, hovering over me effortlessly as he relentlessly gazed into my eyes for a moment.

Was I on fire again? Was I still breathing? Was that my heart pounding. Well, it had to be mine because his didn't beat.

But then, the way he stared. It was the opposite of the reason tears were wetting my cheeks. He looked like he wanted me. Unless I was very blind and there was a pretty good chance of that since I was on a high of rollercoaster emotions and my eyes were clouded and moist because of the freeflowing tears.

"Bella...", Edward whispered as he leaned in to brush his lips against my cheek, "Don't cry.."

I took a few deep breaths which didn't have the desired calming effect since Edward's lips were now hunting along my throat and chin, my collarbone and back to my neck.

"You're so wicked..", he breathed as he lifted his face to gaze at me again. "And so beautiful. I can't believe you're mine...."

He crushed his lips to mine and for a moment I didn't know where I was. I forgot all rhyme and reason and the fact my father was - hopefully - sleeping down the hall. It didn't matter, because all I wanted was to be as close to Edward as I possible could and so I pulled his body against mine.

Then, rather swiftly, he rolled us over and I was on top of him. Our lips never broke rhythm and my heart pounded a fierce beat against the sound of our staggering breaths.

I could feel his cool hands slid under my t-shirt, tracing my spine and lower back. He pulled me closer to him as his hands moved up my spine, the lines of my shoulder blades, my bra strap.

I knew his hands were cold, but I didn't feel it. Instead, it was like finding a cool spot in an overheated bed during the summer.

Also, my skin was burning with a feverish heat. It wasn't before long when my hands started a hunting expedition of their own. I was slightly surprised at my own bravery when I found the buttons of his shirt and I managed to unbutton them without breaking rank with his lips. By the time his shirt was open and I was about to lift myself to take a good look, I felt his tongue trace my lips and like I had done in the woods I opened my mouth eagerly to welcome him. Our tongues found each other and we both got pulled into a deeper desire than before.

"Edward", I moaned as I traced his chest with my fingers, making him shudder with what I hoped to be as much longing as I felt.

It seemed that way, for his fingers had found the rounding of my bra and they were stroking the side of my breast through the fabric.

He pulled his lips from mine and made his way down my throat again. I wasn't afraid of his piercing teeth now, because this was nothing like the dream I had before, in the hospital. I couldn't imagine Edward would ever hurt me.

I gently pushed him away and smiled. I prayed this would look seductive rather than foolish and hoped I could be swift and cool as I pulled the white cotton shirt over my head. It didn't get stuck so that was good. I knew I wasn't smooth or graceful when removing items of clothing but this wasn't so bad.

And it had the desired effect because Edward's eyes grew wide as he looked me over.

_Black satin bra, always a winner_ I concluded with satisfaction.

"All yours", I breathed as I leaned in to press my lips to his again.

"You're perfect", he whispered against my lips.

One cool finger traced the strap of my bra and he slid his finger under it to pull it down gently. He moved his lips from mine again as he hunted along my collarbone, and then the top of my satin covered breast. His lips followed the pattern down to my sternum. He planted a kiss right where my heart was beating erractically.

His hands moved up to the side of my waist until quite suddenly, his lips were back on mine and his hand covered my breast, kneading it gently but firmly.

Such sensations. He surely knew what he was doing. And selfconscious as I was by nature, I suddenly wished to be naked, rather than to be held back by all this fabric.

"Mmm..", I moaned...

This was perfect. I didn't care if I was a virgin with no experience or grace or sex appeal. These feelings were so deep, so unique, so....

_Oh. Ow!_ Edward definitely felt some excitement too. And then as I was about to take advantage of my new courage and move my hands down his body to the place that was suddenly very present - I wanted to giggle, since I had never felt a man's satisfaction before but decided that wouldn't be the sexiest response - I was _alone._

Edward, still breathing heavily was standing near the window, far far away from the bed.

As a fresh feeling of rejection washed over me, I suddenly felt very naked.

Embarrassed as I was, I pulled the bedcovers to my chin. I would have allowed myself to be distracted by the planes of his perfectly carved chest if the sudden aching of despair wasn't so apparent and overwhelming.

What just happened? Did I do something wrong? I shouldn't have moaned. I shouldn't have been so needy.

I wanted to ask but before I could open my mouth Edward spoke.

"This...I can't do this. Not like this...", he whispered as he walked towards me and sat down on the edge of the bed.

He reached out and touched my cheek with his fingers.

"Look at you....so dangerously beautiful. Forgive me, please..", he murmured, "It's not you. You're divine, heavenly. Gorgeous. But Bella, we need to think about this before taking a huge step and decide to make love. It's a very big thing", he explained.

Alright, so he wasn't turning me down. He jst wanted to wait. But why...I wanted him, he wanted me and there was no reason to wait. Unless....

The thought surprised me as much as I found it to be impossible.

_Edward was a virgin too_.

The thought _was_ absurd. Edward was the most amazing guy - inside and out - I had ever met and even at school, where students sort of instinctively shied away from him, the girls worshipped his physique and surely they wouldn't know what to do with themselves if they knew how wonderful he was as a person. How chivalrous and perfect a man he was.

Surely he had taken advantage of his genes and personality before.

But what if he hadn't? What if he was just as inexperienced as me. The uncertainty in his eyes didn't make the institution seem so far-fetched.

"You're a virgin too..", I stated matter of factly.

"Yes, and although I have no clue how to be with a girl, that's not why I want to wait..", he told me.

"Then why", I demanded, "You don't have to wait for me. I very much want you", I assured him as I drew patterns on his arm with my fingers.

"Oh, I noticed", he winked, "And I don't think I've been able to hide how wildly attracted I am to you..."

"But..", he continued, "being a virgin means I have no idea how to....channel...such powerful feelings like becoming one with you and so...I can't guarantee..", he trailed off

He looked so fragile, opposed to how strong a vampire he factually was.

_So human._

"So..", I started, "It's not like you suddenly came to the conclusion you don't want me after all.."

I knew he had already said this, but I needed more affirmation. Otherwise my courage had all been for nothing and very foolish to boot.

He bend to press his lip against mine, softly and briefly.

"Bella, I have wanted you since the moment I first smelled you. And if my words cannot express how much I want to be with you, both physically as well as emotionally than I am sure my body gave off a clear signal of how much you.._excite_ me just now. ", he spoke quiety.

I was relieved to hear his words. And suddenly also curious.

"Have you ever had that kind of..._reaction_ before...."

"No, never. Like I said. I have never been interested in someone before. Not until you.", he smiled. "And now I want no one else. But..."

Right, the big _but_...

"But you want to wait. For what exactly?", I asked,

"Bella, what I was feeling just now...it was very difficult to not start ravishing you. And that's such a primal feeling. I wouldn't be able to keep in control and that could be very dangerous. I need...time to figure out how I can be with you without hurting you. ", Edward explained.

It made sense. Hurting me would certainly kill the romance.

"How will you go about this?.", I wondered

"I'll talk to my brothers, my father perhaps. Maybe....you could talk to Alice about it, if you're okay with that. She might help explain a few things about vampires making love. The powerful emotions behind it and the physicality that comes with it. ", he suggested.

It made sense though I wasn't so sure if I wanted to chat to Alice about this.

"I'll think about it.."

"Good. But right now..", Edward said as he handed me the white t-shirt - "You need sleep. Enough excitement for a day.."

"And you?", I wondered as I pulled the shirt over my head and lay down my head on the pillow.

"Well, I think we have just defied the laws of the use of this small bed because it easily fits two people. Though for safety reasons, I will stay above the covers..", he teased as he lay down next to me, his arm around me.

"So, was this our second date?", I wondered in the dark.

"No, I think a proper second date would require no interruptions from a wolf or a pesky sister. She's been in frequent contact tonight..", he said wryly.

"Hey, Alice is nice. Though it is kind of creepy to think she had visions of me.", I admitted.

"Sure she is nice because she adores you, but you haven't lived with her for decades", Edward teased, "And yes, she has visions of you. I am sure she already envisioned what just happened between us", he assured me.

That was creepy. Alice seeing me fail at being a seductress was quite embarrassing. No one wanted a female friend to be able to peek into their dirty bedroom secrets. Especially not the way Alice could.

"Fabulous", I groaned.

"Don't fret", Edward soothed me, "She is discrete. The moment our lips touched she probably looked away..", he teased halfheartedly.

I yawned unwillingly, wishing I didn't need the ridiculousness of having to go to sleep. But my eyelids suddenly felt heavy and I was feeling myself drifting away.

The last thing I felt was Edward's cool breath against my skin when he pressed his lips against my cheek. I fell asleep with his beautiful voice silently echoing in my ear.

"Sweet dreams, love..."

Sweet dreams _indeed_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Quick update and why not. It's a long one too!**

**Yes, I know. It is probably very uncool to cop out on a sexy scene the way I did. But I can guarantee B and E won't wait until their wedding night ;) Plus, this is necessary, because otherwise I'd have no use for an Emmett sex-ed advice rant somewhere in the near future. And who doesn't want to read that ;) **

**Also, call me old-fashioned but I don't do raunchy. I am not extremely chaste either but I do want to maintain a certain amount of class. So, people who prefer the hardcore stuff (not to see they don't have class, but I found those particular stories entertaining for other purposes entirely :P), I'll tell you now, I will not go that far by a long shot. It's not the story I want to tell :) But, if a sex-scene is required to enhance the story (and realistically it will happen) then I'll have no trouble writing it.  
**

**Anyway, thanks for all your support and reviews. As always, I love it!**

**Happy Sunday!**


	20. Talk of the Town

This chapter will be in Edward's POV.

**CHAPTER 20: TALK OF THE TOWN**

The sun rose on the eastern sky. I had seen this a million times before but never did it feel like it was taking my breath away. The perfect romantic setting. It was too bad I was watching it alone.

I glanced back at the digital alarm clock on the small bedside table.

_6.00 A.M._

I took one more peek at the orange and red shades covering the otherwise grey-blue sky. It wouldn't be long before the sun would hide itself again behind the - already thickening - overcast.

I turned from the window and walked towards the bed, in which the most beautiful girl in the world - _my girl _- lie sleeping.

"Bella..", I breathed, as I leaned in to softly press my lips to her cheek.

"Mmm.."

"I'm leaving now. Your father will wake up soon. I'll be back to pick you up in two hours, alright?", I whispered.

"Don't go..."

"You want the Chief to catch me? I don't think that would go down well."

"Mmm....too early. Don't go..", she mumbled.

"I'll see you soon", I promised and pressed my lips to the hollow under her ear.

"Soon", she breathed.

The weekend had been _almost_ perfect, now that we could really be together with no Jacob or secrets to keep us apart. And since Chief Swan had gone fishing, like he did most weekends, Bella had almost spend the entire weekend at the Cullen residence.

It still boggled my mind, how Bella was truly not afraid when around my family and me. She listened eagerly to the stories Alice and I told her. Even Carlisle had chimed in, telling tales from times more than 400 years ago.

Esme had been very pleased to see so much of Bella. More than once I caught her staring at the both of us with pure content in her thoughts and visible evidence of this pleasure on her face. It was clear she was very happy Bella had come into my life.

Even Emmett and Carlisle seemed to have relaxed their stance towards Bella.

Carlisle appeared to be just as fond of her as Esme, while Emmett acted more neutral.

The only ones who continuingly seemed to have a problem with Bella's presence were Rosalie and Jasper. I had no idea what Rosalie's exact reasoning behind her behavour was, she kept her thoughts from me quite persistently and it proved to be effective because I had no access to the depths of them. To be fair, I just couldn't get myself to care enough to try and decipher the reasons behind her unpleasant demeanor.

Jasper was only wary because he still had trouble staying in control around humans. He had nothing against Bella personally, but he didn't want to risk hurting her either, so he kept his distance. I silently thanked him for his caution, not just because it would be safer for Bella if my brother didn't harm her but also because it was the only reason Alice would occasionally give Bella and me some privacy. Had it not been for Jasper's struggle, Alice would have dragged him along anywhere we went. Now, at least - though unfortunate for him - his wavering strength kept Alice away at times because she wanted to spend time with him too.

Bella and I had spend hours in my room, where we listened to music, where we talked. And most frequent of all our activities, we _kissed_. It was necessary like breathing, it seemed. I couldn't get enough of the touch of her lips brushing against mine and the feeling was apparently mutual. We never went as far as we did that first night in her room though, I made sure of that. It wasn't that I didn't long to feel her warm skin against mine again, or that I didn't want to make her feel the kind of extacy she made me feel but I couldn't risk going that far - or even further - again. And since I had no clear idea of what we could expect when we really did make love I was forced to draw up some careful boundaries which would have to hold us back until it was safe. Though I wasn't sure if it would ever be.

Whenever I watched her sleeping in my arms at night, I thought about the desire I felt. About what would've happened Friday night, had I not stopped us. It was almost too much to bear, the strength I'd felt coursing through me, when Bella'd been on top of me, so much of her ivory skin exposed. That kind of power would easily kill a frail human.

Alice was very happy with this, since she already found that I was keeping Bella to myself way to much. She feared that once we'd have sex, I'd be 'permanenty glued to Bella' and so her advice was blunt.

"Don't even think about it. Unless you know...you _want_ to kill her. Though that would piss me off. And really, I don't need to see more visions of that. I can try and look away, but I can still hear things, thank you very much. No one enjoys watching or hearing their brother having sex. I get enough of that as it is with Rose and Emmett."

Her advocacy couldn't be more ill-timed, since I had planned to whisk Bella away for a romantic night on Saturday. _Our second date_. And although I was without any knowledge of how to proceed after what had happened the night before, at the time I'd truly believed that with the right atmosphere there would be no way I'd hurt Bella. I could be careful and passionate at the same time.

Unfortunately Alice disagreed and voiced this when she had learned of my plan. And before I could even roll my eyes and ignore her words, she had managed to ruin it. And so, on Saturday night she had staged a coup by forcing Bella to watch a romantic comedy with her, in her own room. And I hadn't been invited. Which meant I'd been forced to watch Sportscentre with Emmett - the kind of bonding time he used to mock me for letting Alice overrule me.

A girls night, which - _shockingly_- Bella had actually agreed to, meaning I didn't have the chance to ask her why in the world she'd rather spend an evening watching Hugh Grant murmuring bad sex jokes to Sandra Bullock until I drove her home.

And even then most of the time had been spend with coaxing on Bella's part to make sure I wouldn't do something stupid to Alice for destroying my night.

"It's not worth it. Edward", Bella had soothed me, "We'll have our second date some other time. Soon", she'd stressed.

"You think? I am sure Alice had already conjured up some new plan, set on motion the moment I want to be alone with you..", I had muttered

"She is my friend, Edward", Bella had warned me, "I can't spend any moment with you. You better get used to that, it's good practice for Monday", she'd pointed out teasingly.

The words echoed in my head now.

_Monday._

Today.

Bella's first day after the accident. I knew she would feel very uncomfortable to face her class mates, because the bandage was still very visible on the side her her forehead and she didn't feel like explaining it to anyone. She's been stressed about it, even in her sleep, murmuring about how she didn't want to go to school.

After I raced home and got changed, I caught Alice outside, sitting on the hood of the Volvo.

"Remind me again, why I cannot come along?", she wondered mockingly.

"Because you alread managed to ruin my plans Saturday. Move, Alice", I ordered.

She got up and jumped from the hood without effort, easily landing on her feet.

"Hey, that was for your own good.", she said, "And mine. Imagine if you two actually had sex", she shuddered.

"That will happen at some point, Alice. And there's nothing you can do about that. But no worries, when it does, I'll buy you some ear-plugs", I teased as I got in and started the engine.

"Don't be mean to me. I am your favorite sister and Bella's best friend. You're stuck with me", she told me.

"See you in school...", I waved as I drove off.

Ten minutes later I parked my car to the curb in front of Bella's house. Charlie's cruiser was already gone.

I was just about to jump out and go up to the front door, when it opened and Bella emerged in the opening.

I was certain my heart was thundering through the Volvo, just at the sight of her. Except that couldn't be. Sometimes it unnerved me as much as it surprised me to feel this human.

Bella looked gorgeous, as always, but it did worry me to see the lack of proper sleep in her eyes and the darker circles underneath them. Her dark brown hair danced loosely around her shoulders by the slightest touch of a faint wind. She was wearing those well-known skin-hugging jeans - certainly my favorite item of clothing on her - and a light grey knitted v-neck sweater which framed around her waist perfectly and left some skin from her neck down to the crease between her breasts bare. Bella held her black jacket and back pack in her hands as she bounded off the front porch.

I got out to sprint to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

The moment Bella spotted me, her eyes started glistening and her lips curled up.

"Morning!", she smiled as she reached me.

"Good morning. You look happy..", I remarked with a surpressed smugness. It felt nice to have this effect on someone.

Bella reached me now and I took her jacket and backpack and carefully threw them in the car on the backseat. As soon as her hands were free, Bella threw her arms around my waist.

"I missed you", she whispered against my chest.

"I only left you a few hours ago..", I pointed out softly, and I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"I know, but still. Time always seems slow when you're not around me"

I knew what she meant, for I too felt rather lost - and certainly imcomplete - without Bella. And time did move at an impossibly slow speed when we were apart.

"I missed you too", I told her in earnest as I lifted up her chin, so I could look into her eyes.

The moment our gazes locked in, her heart started stammering. I leaned in and touched my lips to hers briefly.

Bella sighed happily. "We better get a move on it. If we stay here any longer, I might not be able to fight the urge to ditch"

"But Ms. Swan, what would your father say...", I teased.

Bella rolled her eyes in mock disbelief. " I doubt he'd notice. For some reason I believe he and his colleagues play poker all day."

"Get in. I don't want to be a bad influence on you", I winked.

"Too late...", Bella grinned as she pressed her lips to mine once more.

Bella didn't notice Alice's absence until we were well underway to school.

"No Alice?", she quizzed

"No. I killed her", I joked, "No worries, she had it coming though"

Bella played along well. "I see. I suspected you'd put the wrath of Edward Cullen on her after she made you cancel our date Saturday night", Bella teased.

"The wrath of Edward Cullen?", I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Oh yes, it's a powerful thing..", Bella winked.

"Well, I am sure Alice will catch up with us at school", I muttered. There'd be no escaping her there.

"Don't be mad", Bella soother as she brushed a finger over my hand - which was holding her other hand - "Alice and I are friends, remember and I told you before you are just going to have to learn how to share...", she smiled

I sighed. "It's disturbing that I am positively sure Alice feels the same way..."

Within ten minutes we arrived at school. I felt Bella tense up immediatedly. I knew she was worried about the stories that had spread in her absence. And in a town as small as Forks it didn't take long for news to spread. And the Chief's daughter getting hurt in some mysterious accident, was news. Frontpage.

Bella had shied away from it, only answering phone calls from Angela, who seemed genuinly concerned. Unfortunately, I couldn't escape the gossip and the rumors that had spred like a plague since Bella's accident.

So that was one thing to deal with, all the curious minds and relentless questions about Bella's head. But then, when they'd see us walking around school together, that would surely bring up an entirely fresh round of questions.

"Should they know?", I asked Bella as I parked my Volvo in the school parking lot. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had taken Emmett's Jeep to transport themselves to school today, much to Alice's dismay, of course.

"About us, you mean?", Bella wondered. "Do you want to keep it a secret?"

"Only if you want to", I said and I took her hand firmly.

"I don't. Besides, it'll give the lot of them something else to talk about", she winked.

The parking lot was filled with a large swarm of students. I got out of the car and walked to Bella's side to open her door.

"Right, here goes", she said as she took my hand again.

"You don't have to do this, if it makes you feel uncomfortable", I murmured in her ear.

Bella promptly halted and glanced at me. As she held my gaze she smiled.

"You're the _one_ reason I want to be here. ", she assured me as she brought my hand - the one she was holding - to her lips to press them against my skin.

This seemed to catch the attention of some of the students, their thoughts were very present and loud now. Bella scrutinized my face for a minute before she pulled me across the lot.

"What are they thinking?", she wondered in curiosity, "Wait, let me guess....they envy me?", she quizzed smilingly.

I knew she meant to sound casual but there was an edge of insecurity in her voice. An edge I wanted to take away, especially since she was wrong in her assumption. Most students weren't envying her. They envied me. Well, the male ones, certainly.

"You're wrong", I told her softly, "Most actually wished they'd be me right now. "

Bella's eyes widened in surprise "You're kidding.."

I wasn't. "No. in fact, here's one of your admirers now", I muttered as I noticed the tiny spikey dark haired figure approach.

"Be nice", Bella warned halfheartedly, "She's your sister..."

"Bella!!", Alice called and she made her way to us.

"Good morning, Alice!", Bella greeted her.

Alice reached us now, still smiling at Bella, while she harboured a few unfriendlier thoughts for me.

"Hi", she smiled

_I hope you enjoyed your time alone with Bella, because tomorrow I am riding with you again. Rose and Emmett make me sick with their smooching, Then, again, so do you two...so keep it to a minimum._

I grimaced and shot her a warning glance. "Don't", I muttered under my breath.

Alice ignored me and turned all her attention to Bella. "So, are you ready?"

Bella hesitated. "I should have worn a hoody to hide the damn bandage", she muttered.

"It'll be fine. So people pay a little attention to you. I doubt you'll be on people's minds for long, especially today", Alice said matter of factly.

_Unless you start making out in the cafeteria_, she warned me

"What do you mean?", Bella wondered.

Alice sighed and gave me a reproaching look.

"Look, I know_ you_ have been in hospital", she said as she gestured at Bella, "And you've been ridiculously absendminded and oblivious now that you have decided to act like a googly eyed love sick vampire "- she whispered that last word as she rolled her eyes at me, causing Bella to repress a grin "But had you two been paying attention, instead of getting your 'smoochies on', you would have noticed we've got a new principal", Alice explained while we entered the hall way.

Bella gave me a confused glance. "Did you know about this?", she wondered

I had heard about it, but due to everything that had been going on with Bella and Jacob, the new principal, Mr. Daggett had been the last thing on my mind.

" I heared about it last week. It was a last minute decision, I think. Apparently principal Smith got a job offer in New Jersey or something. I think her fiance lived there, or at least that's what I picked up from her thoughts", I shrugged.

"So what's the story on the new one?", Bella wondered as Alice and I escorted her to class.

Alice spoke before I could. "His name is Mark Daggett and he's 35, so pretty darn young and totally hot. We're talking 'all the girls will love detention and being send to the principal's office' - kind of hot", she clarified.

"But..", she continued, "You'll see him this afternoon. He's going to be introduced in the auditorium after sixth period."

We reached Bella's first period class and I instantly felt the urge to skip my own first period English class, walk in after her to Chemistry and sit by her side, so that Mike Newton, who was her lab partner during the semester, could not sit with her.

"Well, this is my stop. You guys better hurry to your classes", Bella said.

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch", Alice waved as she danced away. "I'll try to take a picture of the new principal", she promised as she took one glance over her shoulder.

"She's really into this new principal", Bella commented, "He must be something.."

"Sure..", I agreed casually, "Pretty soon his office will be filled with all the female students.."

Bella surpressed a giggle as she reached up to trace my lips. "Not all the female students. I for one couldn't care less, though I am happy about the distraction. It'll take away the attention from my cool head accessory", she said sarcastically.

"Funny...", I said as I pressed my lips to her forehead "I think it looks really good on you..."

"But you're biased, so that doesn't count", Bella sighed as she leaned her head against my chest for a moment.

"You know, I could skip English and join your class. I doubt Mr. Stevens would care..", I offered.

Bella looked up at me. "Tempting, but no. From what Angela told me, Mike has done alot of work on a project that needs finishing this Friday. I owe him some attention..."

"Hmm..", was all I managed to say.

Bella smiled. "If it helps with surpressing the jealousy, I'll be thinking of you, the entire time..."

'That helps a little..", I admitted as she stroked my cheek, "I just don't like sharing you.."

"So I've noticed. ", Bella winked.

The second bell rang and students who rushed passed us, halted in shock as soon as their minds caught up with them. I could hear it in their thoughts and before I knew what I was doing I had already pressed my lips to Bella's, sending lots of minds into a wild frenzy of "oohs and aahs".

Most students only paid brief attention and then resumed their way to class but naturally it were Mike Newton and unsurprisingly Jessica Stanley too who seemed completely flabbergasted by the public affection Bella and I were displaying.

_No frickin' way. Bella Swan locks lips with Edward Cullen. Has the world gone mad?_

Oh yes. Jessica was definitely surprised.

Of course, Mike's thoughts were alot more begrudging than that.

_Ugh, I hate this guy. All the girls drool over him and the one he chooses has to be Bella Swan. The world is so unfair._

The world was unfair to him, I was sure. But I didn't care about that. What I cared about more was that Mike was about to spend at least an hour with Bella. Also, apparently he was some sort of study-buddy too now. And there wasn't a darn thing I could do about it.

"I better go..", Bella sighed as she let go of me.

She walked into class and turned to smile at me. After that, Mr. Stevens shot me a disapproving glance and closed the door.

I made it a little late to my first class, but Mr. Mason didn't seem to notice - or rather, he didn't say anything about it - and I took my seat next to Emmett.

"This is new..", he mumbled quietly.

_Has Edward ever been late for class_, he wondered

"I don't know what you're talking about..", I mumbled as I startled scribbling on my notebook, all to uphold the pretence of being the good student taking notes.

"You've never been late for class before", Emmett remarked aloud now.

"I walked Bella to her class first", I said

Mr. Mason was reading loudly from a book of old poems, his monotone voice scraping even worse from the cold he had the week before.

_Allow me to gag. Did you walk hand in hand through the hallway, 'cause I heard some rumors._

"Gag all you want", I hissed, "Alice told me you and Rose went at it again, acting so very nauseating, so who are you to comment?"

Emmett internally burst into laughing, whilst trying to keep a straight face in pretence. I noticed how his lips curled up and how he fought the urge to start grinning.

"At least we go at it. I am willing to bet you haven't even seen a piece of pale skin on your girl", he grinned.

For a moment my mind flashed back to Friday night, where I indeed had seen some of Bella's exposed translucent skin. Alot of it, actually. Good parts too. Thinking about it now, made me feel slightly aroused and I was aware of the fact that had I been able to blush, my face would've been a deep red now.

_Check out those eyes. I bet he got some and doesn't want to tell me, Emmett _speculated.

He was right. I wasn't going to tell him, whether I 'got some' or not. Knowing my brother, he'd only use information like that to his advantage.

"Shut up", I warned.

The rest of the hour passed relatively quick. This surprised me, for I was dreading the idea of not seeing Bella until lunch. It seemed to make time go that much slower.

It was that specific knowledge - though certainly not my only motivation - the fact that I wasn't going to see Bella for another two hours which forced me to do something very bold.

My plan had formed itself during second period History - this was a particularly boring class for me, considering my own age - when I was yet again scribbling away on my notebook, whilst Mrs. Kramer prattled on about the Civil War.

I had never paid enough attention to notice who was in this class with me. None of my siblings were and so I always sat by myself, pretending to listen to what Mrs. Kramer had to say.

But now, as alert I suddenly was, due to my curiosity about Bella, I kept scanning through people's thoughts for a glimpse of her. Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley were easiest, but Jessica irritated me because she didn't seem to like Bella very much and Mike was all too pleased he and Bella had a Chemistry assignment to finish before this Friday. He was already thinking of ways to ask her for a study date.

Naturally, this frustrated me immensly. And I would have been utterly lost in the agony of this_ jealousy_ I felt - Newton seemed to have every class with Bella, I made a mental note to stop by the Administrator's office soon to switch some classes - had it not been for on quiet voice alerting me.

_Angela Weber._

Most students knew about Bella and me now, for news like this traveled fast. So it wasn't a surprise that we were the hot topic to talk - _and think_ - about.

Angela's mind was soft and pure and although she didn't seem all that focused on Bella and me, I was immediatedly alerted when Bella's name appeared in the girl's thoughts.

_Bella seems really happy. She was almost glowing when Jessica asked her about Edward during Chem._

Jessica had asked about us, it was true. But Bella had been very reluctant to answer, the way she had been before, when Jessica had learned how I had spoken to Bella in the hall way on her second day at Forks High. Jessica had made sure that Bella knew she was the only girl I had ever spoken to, apart from my sisters. I would;ve been thankful for that, had Jessica Stanley not been such an annoyance in general. But even back then, Bella had cringed at Jessica's eagerness to catch up on the latest gossip, much like she was feeling during Chemistry this morning. Bella hadn't been able to ignore Jessica entirely, but she'd kept the information on our relationship to a minimum.

"It's all very new. But we like each other", was all she had said about it.

It was only Angela who had read the deeper hidden emotions on her face.

While Mrs. Kramer was displaying a slide show of pictures from the Civil War, two girls in front of Angela were whispering. I could easily hear what they were saying, even if I hadn't been able to read their minds.

"Edward Cullen is so hot", one said, as she glanced over her shoulder to peek at me. "That Bella girl _so_ doesn't deserve him..."

I raised one eyebrow as our eyes met and she smiled slightly before she nudged the girl next to her and giggled.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Just as I was about to scrape my voice in disdain, Angela whispered something to the distracting pair in front of her.

"If you girls want to giggle about Edward, maybe you should dare to walk up and talk to him. At least Bella did. Her bravery alone makes her more worthy than you two.", she hissed.

The two girls were momentarily shocked but then rolled their eyes. "Whatever", the one who'd glanced at me said.

I wanted to applaud, but instead I smiled at Angela when she turned to look at me.

She flashed a timid smile in return.

That's what got me thinking. And a subconcious plan that had been lingering in the back of my mind - not at all designed for execution - firmed up as I got a new glance of Bella in Mike's head.

There were sitting next to one another - Newton was profiting from the fact Bella didn't want to sit next to Jessica - in Geography. She was smiling politely before she answered him.

"Okay, Mike. After school, we'll go to the library to work on our Chem. assignment."

I felt anger burn inside me. She was agreeing with his plan? Why did this bother me so much?

I didnt want to be possessive. I didn't want to be the type of guy who didn't trust his girlfriend. I did trust Bella. But Mike Newton was just so vile. He was silently cheering at the idea of being alone with Bella after school.

And so I had no choice but to make my move quickly, before reason got the better of me and I'd let go of my plan. I wrote something down on a piece of paper and tucked it away in my back pocket. After that I tried to refocus my attention on Mrs Kramer who was now reading from a paragraph in our history text book.

I sighed. _Fantastic. _Second period already felt much longer than first. Finally, it ended. I gathered my books and followed out after Angela.

"Angela...", I called.

She turned around and I could read the astonishment in her eyes and on her face.

Of course, her mind gave away alot too.

_Woaah. Edward Cullen. Is talking. To me._

I felt a twitch of guilt at the surprise in Angela's eyes. Had I always been this terribly impolite? This anti-social? No wonder people didn't know what to say when I actually spoke to them.

I smiled at her reassuringly. No need for her to be scared.

"Yes?", she hesitated.

"Thank you. For defending Bella just now..", I explained as I gestured we should start walking again.

She nodded and smiled a little more confident.

"You heard them?", she wondered, "They were just stupid girls.."

"Yes, they were loud. But Bella would appreciate how you stood up for her", I told her in earnest, "I certainly did."

"I like Bella", Angela assured me.

"I know. So, listen...could you do me a favour. You are heading to Geometry now right? ", I checked.

Angela nodded. "You want me to say hi! to Bella", she grinned.

Angela Weber. Such a good girl. And quite perceptive as well. I could only hope she and Bella would end up being friends. Bella could use some normalcy in the crazy supernatual world she had entered recently.

"Well, yes. ", I smiled, "But could you also give her this note", I asked as I took the piece of paper from my back pocket and handed it to Angela.

"Will it get me into trouble?", she asked.

Again, she managed to ask the right question. Technically, it could get her into trouble. Of course that hadn't prevented me from asking her to be a messenger.

"No, not at all. It's just a little reminder of something", I assured her, "I'd give it to Bella myself, but my class is about to start and I won't see Bella until lunch and well...would you please give it to her?", I pleaded gently.

_Look at him. He may look tough, but he seems so vunerable now. He must really like Bella too._

"Well, alright then", she agreed as she tucked the note in her pocket and started to walk away.

"Oh, and Angela", I called, "if you ever get tired of...well...if you want to sit at our table...with Bella, Alice and me, I mean....you're very welcome..", I offered.

Angela's cheeks flushed and she nodded again. "I'll remember that, thanks"

_Weird, he is really not that scary at all..._

I smiled as I made way to my third period class. _Physics._

I could only hope the hour would go by fast.

I rushed to class where Alice was already waiting for me. Mr. Gregory wasn't there yet.

"You're skipping Gym", she accused the moment I sat down next to her.

"It's for a good cause", I told my sister.

Alice rolled her eyes. _Bella needs her education. You can't make her skip classes. Unlike you, this is her first time as a junior._

"It's one period. And Mr. Mason is reciting Shakespeare. I doubt Bella has not heard that before", I said dryly.

_Is this because of Mike Newton. Looks like he has coveted her attention after school. Bummer, huh._

"Shut up.."

Alice grinned. "Thought so..."

Mr. Gregory walked into the class room then.

"Right, everyone, as I told you last week, we are going to try something cool today. It's the infamous 'egg in bottle' experiment. On your table you'll see all the necessities you need, plus an information shet to take you through the process step-by-step. If you have a question, raise your hand and I'll come to your table. Lets start"

The class got a bit tumultous then, as Mr. Gregory sat behind his desk to grade papers.

Alice sighed. "I wonder if Physics teachers across the country think this assignment is actually cool. It's easy. And boring.."

I wasn't even listening. I was simply eyeing the clock, watching the seconds go by at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Alice gave me a kick under the table.

"Please don't be like that for the entire hour. It won't make time go any faster. In fact, you know what will? If you'd actually pretended to be helping me with this."

She started stuffing torn up pieces of newspaper into a transparent bottle.

"Grab an egg and peel off the shell", she commanded.

"Ugh, the smell is revolting..", I muttered as I did what she said.

Alice rolled her eyes "At least it'll keep you focused. Now, tell me. Are you really going to ditch Gym, next period?"

"Yes..."

"I wonder if she'll show up..", Alice mused, "Will you become impossible during lunch, if she doesn't?"

"Will you just leave me alone about this?", I hissed

"Fine. But if you get caught..."

"I won't.", I said with conviction. Then I decided to change the subject. "By the way, I invited Angela Weber to join us for lunch. "

Alice's eyes lit up "And did she accept?"

"Well, I told her she'd always be welcome at our table. It's rather empty now that Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie don't want to sit with us anymore..."

"Jazz just feels very uncomfortable in a crowded lunch hall. It's not easy for him, you know..."

I nudged Alice softly. "I know. Don't worry about it. Maybe with Emmett's threatening six-pack out of the way, more people will sit with us.."

"I could make more friends. I like Angela. She seems very sweet..", Alice mused

"She is..", I agreed

The egg experiment _was _easy and boring , though our fellow classmates seemed to be awed by the knowledge the egg actually fitted into the bottle.

When the bell rang, I was nervous and certain my palms weren't just imaginary sweaty. Alice followed me out and continued to follow me to the emergency exit at the end of a deserted hall.

"You shouldn't do this. Really, it is a bad idea. Need I remind you of the last time you snuck Bella out of an emergency exit?", Alice reminded me.

I remembered it well. The night I had started to reveal myself to Bella. Running through the crisp air with Bella holding on to me tightly had been accelerating. And then, at the border of the forbidden Quileute land where we had kissed with so much fire. It was unforgettable. Until Alice had caught us when I'd snuck Bella back into her hospital room.

I grimaced at that part of the memory.

"Alice, go to class...", I ordered, "I'll see you at lunch."

Alice gave up and walked away.

_Fine, but don't forget I warned you. If you get caught, don't expect me to hold back on the 'I told you so's'. Because I won't.  
_

But who was going to catch me. The new principal was a non-entity as far as I knew. Also, Mrs. Smith had never been so clever to call any of us on absence in class.

The emergency exit was on the south side of the main building and nobody ever used it. It ended up on a small single asphalted street, leading up to the main entrance of the school. It was completely abandoned apart from a small shed, which harboured some old gym equipment and a workbench which Coach Clapp never used.

For a moment I was worried. What if Angela had forgotten to give Bella the note. What if she didn't show up, like Alice secretly hoped?

I felt my breath speed up in anticipation as I reached the shed.

But as soon as I quietly opened the door, the fear of possible rejection or a failing of my plan washed away, as Bella was sitting there on the dusty work bench, eyeing me with a combination of curiosity and sincere joy at seeing me again.

"I have to say", she spoke with mock seriousness, "I have no idea what this is.."- she gestured towards the storage shelves full of basketballs and badminton rackets. "But I have to remind you, I am not allowed to take part in a gym class. Your father signed an excuse note, remember?", she smiled as she jumped off the bench.

I carefully closed the door behind me and scooped her up in my arms instantly.

"Does that doctor's note ban you from all kinds of activity?", I breathed as I pressed my lips to her neck.

"Edward Cullen..", Bella reproached teasingly, "Here I thought you denied being a bad influence on me.."

I pulled up my face and stroked her cheek. "I wasn't. But then you said it was already too late for you to be redeemed, so now, I might as well take advantage of this supposed bad-boy reputation..", I murmured as I pulled her face to mine.

The moment our lips touched was like every moment we kissed and yet entirely new at the same time. Everytime we were close like this, it felt like my dormant heart was beating fiercely against Bella's frantic heart beat. It never ceased to amaze me, how powerful the feeling was.

"Edward...", Bella panted, "Do you think this is a good idea?"

"Are you afraid of getting caught?", I countered as I tried yo to pull Bella closer to me.

But she hesitated and pulled away to try and catch her breath. "A little, yes.."

"Do you want me to stop?", I wondered as I brushed my finger along her cheekbone.

"No..but..", Bella hesitated.

"But what?", I quizzed.

Bella sighed. "Passing notes, skipping class, making out in a forbidden shed..it feels so..._forbidden_"

I raised one eyebrow as I tried to make sense of her serious expression. "Forbidden?", I repeated, "I was under the impression you enjoyed the bad boy behavour. This morning you talked about ditching yourself, ", I reminded her.

Bella grimaced. "Yes, but that was a joke. This....this could get us into trouble.."

"You sound like Alice..", I muttered, "She said this would be a bad idea.."

"Maybe you should have listened to her. I don't understand why you couldn't just wait until lunch. That would have been safer..."

I glanced at her for a second and then I dropped my arms from her waist.

"Right. Well, I am sorry. I thought you would want this too. But I suppose I was wrong..", I said.

"I'll take you back to class now. We'll tell Mr. Mason that you felt a bit faint and I had to take you to the nurse's office to make sure you were alright..", I suggested as I turned around to open the squeeky wooden door of the shed.

"Edward, wait!", Bella called, "Look, it's not that I don't want this. You know I do. But I have to know...is this "- she gestured around the shed again, "because of Mike Newton?"

I turned around to face her, failing to hide my disgust with the boy.

"Why would you think that?", I asked icily.

"Surely you must have heard about our study session at the library after school...", Bella said.

Oh, I had heard. It was hard to wipe the image of a smug Mike Newton from my mind.

"I heard that, yes..", I told her wryly.

"And now you're jealous..", Bella concluded softly, "Look I understand. I'd probably be very jealous too if you were meeting up with a girl after school, even if it's just to study. But Edward.."

I pressed one finger to her lips in interference. Bella wasn't completely correct in her assumption that my motivation to meet her here was solely because of the petty feeling of jealousy, since Mike Newton was going to spend a better part of the afternoon with Bella. It wasn't even about how he spend most of the day with her in class. Of course I was jealous, I couldn't even deny it, since it was so obvious, but the primary and most important reason I brought Bella here was so pure and simple and not at all driven by bad emotions. A few hours apart were torture; I missed her too much, and needed her close.

"I didn't bring you here, just because I am jealous of Mike Newton"- I grimaced at saying his name - "or because I don't trust you. ", I assured her while I took her hand, "I just needed to see you. It may be a very unexciting reason but it is true. I am completely and totally in love with you, Isabella Swan. I can't go for long without you."

Bella's eyes widened at my confession and then her cheeks flushed with a familiar pink-red and her chocolate eyes started glistening with tears. Her lips curled up.

"Edward", she beamed as she wrapped my arms around her, pressing herself against my chest securely, "I feel the same, I do. Don't think I am happy about this thing with Mike Newton. I'd rather spend the entire time with you..."

"Good...", I smiled.

"But..", she started, "Mike is not a bad guy. Maybe if you gave him a chance, get to know him.."

I had no particular interest in getting to know Mike Newton and I was entirely sure he felt the same way. The only thing we had in common: our dislike for one another.

"I know him", I interrupted angrily, "Look Bella, much like some other guys around school property, he wants you.."

Bella shook her head. "He likes Jessica.."

I smiled wryly. "If that was true, she wouldn't dislike you so much. Believe me, you are a very desirable woman..."

"I should know...", I breathed as I leaned in until my face was inches from her.

"Edward..", Bella whispered.

"Yes.."

"Kiss me...", she commanded.

"Yes Ma'am.."

I pressed my lips to hers then and as they met, I could swear the shed started spinning. I lifted Bella up onto the old work bench, where she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck, pulling me close to her without breaking the connection of our lips. It was an odd sensation to feel her nipples harden through her sweater as her breasts grazed against my chest.

Was it hot in here? Was my ice-cold skin on fire? Or was it Bella? My own personal flame-torcher.

"Bella..", I moaned as my lips started tracing her jawline and down her neck.

"I love you", she told me as her fingers searched for an opening under my shirt. The moment her warm skin touched my cool spine, I shivered in desire.

We would have probably fared better, had I been focusing on the surroundings, but I was so caught up in Bella, in our own world which was filled with this powerful electricity and this unexplainable love, that I didn't hear the footsteps until they halted.

I was also oblivious to the accompanying thoughts until they were too close to ignore. And when I did catch a fragment of them, I realized these new thoughts - quiet but determined - were unfamiliar to me.

I lifted my head the moment the door opened.

"Crap..", Bella muttered.

The dark silhouette in the opening looked threatening and dangerous for its face was hidden in the shadows.

The voice was calm, but firm. And full of disapproval.

"Well, well. What do we have _here_..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes, a small cliffhanger. And some set-up for the future of the story :)  
**

**Thanks to everyone for your ongoing support and reviews, it's highly appreciated :)**

**Happy Sunday!**


	21. Reality Check

This chapter is in Bella's POV entirely.

**CHAPTER 21: REALITY CHECK**

_Right._ This had to be what sheer embarrassment felt like. The _worst_ kind.

My legs were still tangled around Edward's hips and I was tightly pressed against his body. This wasn't so bad and absolutely preferable though not so good in terms of a postion to get caught in.

And then, the one who'd caught us made it even more awkward, if such a thing were possible. Because, worse than getting caught by a person in authority was getting caught by someone - a girl, no less - who was so much more perfect than you.

_So much more._

The moment she stepped out of the shadow and into the shed, I was instantly distracted by the piercing blue eyes. Like gemstones. _Sapphires._

Once you got past the eyes, there was the flaming red hair. Curling fiercely around her face and down her back.

_The face_. Flawless in bone structure with a light creme skin tone. Perfectly symmetrical. I couldn't see her body, because only her face was lit by the light coming from the window on the side of the shed.

Besides, I didn't want to stare any longer to see if the rest of her was beyond description as well.

I felt my cheeks spilling red as the girl looked us over. First me, than Edward. I could see the difference in the way she assessed us. It wasn't hard to miss.

_I..._well, she didn't seem to be interested in paying me too much attention, since she eagerly moved past me to face Edward.

I saw it click in her eyes.

A perfect beauty acknowledging another person made of perfect beauty. And then approving them.

Like a primal mating ritual. For some reason it reminded me of pea-cocks, flaunting their feathers. Though I vaguely recalled it were the male peacocks who attracted the females this way. So maybe it was the wrong analogy.

_Ground, please swallow me_. I begged.

But nothing happened.

Of course not. Not now when it was totally necessary.

Instead the girl flashed us a dazzling smile and spoke softly, her voice very much the opposite of when she first caught us..

"Forgive me, this was my mistake. I was surprised to find someone in here. I didn't mean to be impolite... ", she said with a smile.

And then she turned and left. Leaving me stunned.

Naturally, her voice had been perfect too. Not stammering and scraping, like mine. But like a flowing river, a pleasant melody.

I was too afraid to look at Edward. I didn't want to see what he was thinking now, though I had a pretty good guess. He must think the girl was a nymph, the most exquisite of creatures, with her fire-y red hair and her incredibly blue eyes. Her velvet voice and gentle smile.

Compared to that, I was very average. Or heck, just plain. Very plain.

Suddenly, my newfound discomfort and selfconsciousness made me want to leave.

_Right away._

I unlocked my legs from Edward's hips and tried to lean around him to jump off the work bench.

I took a deep breath and cleared my throat. Better face this head on.

"I think it is best if we both go to our class", I suggested quietly.

Edward just gazed at me, scrutinizing my face. I realized that he had been doing that the entire time. Could this mean he hadn't really looked at the girl?

It seemed unlikely, but he was still staring at me.

"Bella", he whispered, as his finger traced my collarbone and he leaned in even closer, his lips only inches from mine. "I don't think we were done yet.."

Before I could answer, he had already taken advantage of the fact I was momentarily dazzled by his closeness and the fact he actually wanted to continue as he pressed his lips to mine eagerly.

I allowed our lips to touch for a minute and then I used all my strength to push him away.

"Edward, I don't mind making out in any place you can think of, but please...lets just go to class.."

I wasn't quite over my insecurities yet. How could he not have seen her?

He sighed and let go of me. "And here I thought I was being a bad influence on you. Clearly, I am failing..", he murmured in mock disappointment.

"You can be a bad influence on me later...", I teased. Hoping that more than anything, he'd still be interested then.

"I will hold you to that..", he warned me with a grin.

_Please do_, I thought.

"I should go first...", he said as he stroked my cheek.

"See you at lunch...", I whispered.

He pressed his lips gently to mine and helped me off the bench. But he didn't just let go of me, For a brief second he wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.

The sensation was such an anti climax. The most beautiful girl I'd ever seen and had instantly envied - how could I not - had just walked in on us and Edward was still focused on me. It made no sense.

Then he let go of me and pulled me towards the door.

"Lunch...", he vowed and then he was gone.

I hurried to the last half hour of my fourth period English class but Mr. Mason didn't seem to care about my whereabouts. He raised a questioning eye-brow but proceeded his lecture without questioning me any further.

My fellow classmates however, were more curious as some of them looked up as I walked to my seat. Mike nudged me immediatedly as I sat down next to him.

"Where were you?", he whispered.

I shrugged, pretending to be oblivious to his undertone.

"I needed some fresh air. My head hurt", I whispered back.

It was almost ironic how my head was pounding and how I could in fact use some fresh air right about now.

Mike frowned. "You should've said something. I would've come along", he said.

I tried to act casual. "That's okay. Technically I was ditching, so maybe it's a good thing you weren't there.."

"Hmm..., I guess", he agreed.

"Are we still on for this afternoon?", he suddenly asked eagerly.

Right...our study session. I had almost forgotten about that. I wasn't looking forward to that at all. Especially not now that this stunning girl was obviously prowling on my boyfriend. Who seemed completely unbeknownst to this fact.

"Yeah, Mike. We'll work on our project after school", I told him.

"Great", he smiled happily.

The rest of English went by in a haze. Mike talked about ideas for our project and in response I would nod or give him short answers to satisfy his quest for my attention. He never seemed to notice my absendmindedness.

Finally the bell for lunch rang. I expected Edward to be waiting for me outside of class, but instead I found someone else.

_Alice._

She gave me a stern glance.

"Bella....skipping class?", she pointed out, one eyebrow raised in full disapproval.

"What do you mean?", I quizzed innocently.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. I warned Edward, this would lead to trouble, but he didn't listen.."

"Trouble? ", I wondered, "Alice, we didn't actually get caught. I mean, not by someone who matters..."

Or was I just trying to convince myself of that....

And how strange was it, that Alice was sort of right. This would be trouble. This perfect girl would _mean_ trouble. Trouble for me, at least. There was no way I could compete with her.

I suddenly wondered why Alice hadn't mentioned her. Certainly she had to be a new student. Alice would've foreseen this new arrival. And yet, all she focused on was the new principal. And not this girl. Maybe she had also foreseen my reaction and decided she didn't want to upset me. I pondered over this and debated if I should ask her about this during lunch. But Edward would be there, so maybe it wasn't the best idea. I didn't want to add fuel to the fire and bring the girl to his attention.

We arrived at the cafeteria then and while the room was pretty crowded, we found Edward sitting at our familiar table, that since last week had become my regular table as well. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper weren't around anymore.

"Where's Jasper. And the others?", I asked.

"Fieldtrip", Alice winked.

At first I assumed she meant an actual school excursion, but then her words hit me.

"When you say fieldtrip..", I whispered.

"Lunch", Alice grinned, "They left after third period. I am meeting up with them after school ", she said.

"Why didn't you go with them right away?", I whispered.

"And miss all the high school drama? No way..", Alice told me.

"Besides, while you're having your little study session with Mike, I think I'll ask Edward to go with me..."

When we arrived at the table, I was surprised to find, Edward wasn't alone. Angela Weber was sitting next to him, though still at a spacious distance.

This relieved me. At least now I had an excuse to keep my worries to myself. And I liked Angela.

She wasn't like Jessica, who gossiped too much and eyed Edward with a primal lust that was embarrassing. Of course I'd rather watch that, whilst rolling my eyes than watch some extraordinary girl aiming for Edward's attention, knowing it couldn't be that hard for her to capture his.

Angela was friendly, but not pushy. She was easier to open up to, because she didn't ask for it. Maybe she knew more about the new girl. I made a mental note to ask, if I'd get the chance without Edward and Alice overhearing, Which would be a challenge, what with their super vampire hearing and all.

Edward stood and gently pulled me to his side to plant a kiss on my cheek.

"Ugh..", Alice complained to Angela, "They are like this all the time. It is disgusting.."

Angela just grinned.

"Hi Angela", I smiled

She smiled back. "Hi Bella. I hope you don't mind that I sit here. But Edward invited me."

It was strange, for Edward had never expressed an interest in any of the other students, apart from me. I briefly thought about what his motivations for this could have been, but he explained it before I could ask.

Edward smiled apologetically "I offered Angela a place at out table, in case she'd want out with Jessica's group. Looks like she did", he teased softly.

Angela started blushing but Alice ignored that.

"So, Angela. You have two small brothers right. Tell me about them. Are they just as annoying as Edward here. Because as far as annoyance goes, Edward takes the crown."

Edward glared at Alice, but she ignored that. Angela started talking then, while Alice pried her for more information with every answer she gave.

I listened in, though I already knew alot. Angela had two younger twin brothers, whome she baby-sitted alot. She loved them. For a moment I wondered what it would have been like to have a sibling. But my mother had left my father when I was a baby and Renée wasn't really planning a baby with her new husband, Phil. Perhaps she was even glad I was old enough to take care of myself, so she wouldn't have to deal with the responsibility. Not that she'd ever dealt with the responsibility well in the first place.

And Charlie, Charlie had never re-married. My father hadn't even shown any interest in any of the female population that existed in Forks, which wasn't so bad since it saved me a whole lot of embarrassment.

But then, when I looked at my boyfriend - it was weird for me to define Edward by this word; 'boyfriend' simply didn't cut it, it was so much more - and his odd, but warm and close-knit family, than I had to admit I wasn't entirely happy with being an only child.

"What are you thinking about?", Edward whispered in my ear.

I'd been so lost in my thoughts, that I hadn't even noticed how he had taken my hand and was playing with my fingers now.

"Well...?", he smiled.

"That's just too bad, huh...how you can't read my mind..", I teased him, watching carefully that Angela or any of the other - close by - students wouldn't overhear.

Edward frowned "You have no idea...."

"But you didn't tell me...", he pushed

_Well, Edward. Surely you mustn't have been oblivious to the beautiful girl who interrupted us earlier. _

No, I probably shouldn't mention her.

"It's a shame I have no siblings..", I told him.

It wasn't a lie. Technically I had been thinking about that, just now. And I couldn't tell Edward about my real worries.

Edward traced my fingers with his, creating wonderful heavily frictioned sparks.

"Perhaps. But you have Alice now. She is dying to be a sister to you. And...you have me. Though, I won't behave like a brother. That might be awkward..", he pointed out smilingly. "And Esme and Carlisle adore you", he added.

_You have me_. I believed him. But for how long? I had never been that insecure and although I was still slightly baffled at the idea Edward loved me, I understood it, because I loved him the same way. But this girl, nameless and mysterious, all she needed was an opportunity to get close to him and strike. How would he be able to resist?

More importantly, why would he resist.

"More on your mind?", Edward wondered, "You have barely touched your lunch."

I shrugged.

"Want me to feed you?", he offered with a wide grin.

I rolled my eyes "Right, because _that_ wouldn't be awkward."

"Not for me", he smiled wickedly.

"Part of the bad-boy routine?", I guessed incredulously.

Edward leaned in close and whispered against my lips. "On the contrary. It's part of the boyfriend-routine."

I heared the gasps around us and I was certain we were being watched by the entire cafeteria now. I should've felt great unease but I didn't quite care as much about embarrassing myself when Edward was this close to me.

"I see..", I breathed, my heart pounding erratically against my chest. Edward heared it too.

"Are you all right?", he murmured.

"That depends. Are you going to kiss me in a crowded lunch hall?", I gulped.

"Should I? I thought you hated to draw attention to yourself", he teased.

"Well, I do. But means to an end, right.", I pretended to be casual.

Edward laughed softly, his beautiful smile echoing in my ear. "You risk all this unwanted shame, so you can steal a kiss from me? That seems out of character", he pointed out.

It was ridiculous, of course. And Edward was right. Normally, It _would _be incredibly uncomfortable to be at the centre of attention. But now, now that this impeccable girl was somewhere around here, I wanted to actually mark my territory.

"Do you mind", I whispered, "I mean, you don't have to.."

For a brief moment, Edward gazed into my eyes, as if he were looking for something. The real reason behind my request, perhaps. His eys narrowed as he read my face. Then he smiled and softly pressed his lips to mine.

_Darn_. This was good. Our lips moving in synchronization made the room spin. It was a good thing I was sitting. But then, as my cheeks flushed and I felt extremely warm, I realized that this was in fact rather embarrassing.

How many times had I silently commented on the - over the top - girls in Phoenix, who had kissed their boyfriend for the exact reason I was now. _Marking_ my territory. It was absurd. I wasn't like this. I'd always vowed never to be like this. To play these games. And now I got sucked into them because of some girl I knew nothing about. Some girl I assumed to be a rival, without any proof. Perhaps she wasn't even a student here. If so, than this display of affection was foolish. Very nice, but still foolish.

I wanted to push Edward away but he beat me to it.

It happened fast. The moment he pushed me away, a piece of bagle ricocheted right across the space between us, landing against the wall behind me.

The bread crumbled into tiny little pieces.

"Alice, what are you doing?", Edward demanded.

"Do you want us to gag?", Alice countered, fake disgust thick in her voice, "We get it, you two are in love. Now, go make out somewhere else. Some of us are trying to keep our lunch down."

At first Edward just glared at his sister. But then he actually seemed to consider her suggestion.

"Hmm, we_ do_ have fifteen minutes left..", he suggested speculatively.

It was tempting to go somewhere with him. I briefly thought about faking a headache and ask him to drive me home. The plan formed itself in my head. Maybe, if I had the chance, I could get Edward to reinact the scene from Friday night and rehearse some new scenes while we were at it. Charlie wouldn't come home for at least a few hours and maybe, if Edward and I made love, if we would belong to each other completely, than WAHM* wouldn't have a chance.

This was getting out of hand. I was driving myself insane with plotting like this. I wanted my boyfriend to kiss me in public so people would see he was mine. I wanted to have sex with him, to chase some girl away. What was wrong with me?

"Bella..", Edward called, pulling me from my disturbing reverie, "Do you want to get some air?"

I sighed. "No, lets just stay here. "

Edward frowned but decided not to ask for a reason. Instead he started to pick apart a piece of my bagle.

"You really should eat something", he said.

"Not hungry..", I muttered.

I was relieved when the bell for sixth period Biology rang. Alice and Angela got up to head for class. Angela was in Biology with us, but she was busy chatting to Alice and some student whose name I couldn't remember. Alice seemed overjoyed that there were students talking to her without difficulty.

Edward walked close beside me, ignoring the wide-eyed stares directed at us.

"Tell me what is wrong", he demanded gently.

"Nothing. Just a little tired..", I lied.

Edward halted me then, pulling me out of the way of the crowd and to the free space under a staircase.

"Bella...", he rebuked, "Don't lie to me..."

"Are you going hunting with Alice after school..", I asked silently.

The new girl wasn't the only thing on my mind. Ever since Alice had mentioned the fieldtrip the others were taking and her plans to drag Edward along to meet up with them after school, I'd been worried about this too. I understood how Edward needed to be away from me sometimes, because hunting was necessary, but the idea saddened me.

Edward glanced around to make sure no one could hear. "Alice's been thinking about it. She hasn't asked me yet. "

"Not even mentally?", I whispered in surprise.

I was certain Alice shared lots of things with Edward internally, because he could simply read her mind instead of having an actual conversation with her.

Edward smiled. "No, _not even _mentally."

"But you have to go..", I concluded glumly.

"_Have to_? No. I could hold out a little longer ", he said.

"_But_...", he hesitated.

"But what?", I pressed.

"Well since you'll be working on that project with Mike Newton after school"- he made a face when saying Mike's name - "Maybe I should use the time wisely and join Alice and the rest of my siblings to..._hunt_."

He had a point. But the idea of him being away from me was unnerving. Depressing, even.

"If you go, when would you be back?", I said as I stared to the ground. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer.

Edward cupped his hand under my chin, forcing me to face him.

"I don't know. I think Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper went to Goat Rocks Wilderness and that's not close by. If we cut it short, we'd could be back around midnight. But it'll probably be somewhere around early morning. Emmett likes to stretch these trips for as long as he can", he told me.

_Fantastic._ So I wouldn't be able to see Edward until tomorrow. I knew it was just one evening, which shouldn't be such a big deal. I would see him again in the morning. Surely, could manage that, couldn't I? With Jacob I had been in a long distance relationship where we'd usually not see each other for months and only spoke on the phone.

But of course, that wasn't the same. I needed Edward close to me. Just because it made me feel complete.

"So, you wouldn't be able to spend the night with me", I mumbled, as I looked away.

"I don't have to go. Like I said, I can go some other time. "

"But 'some other time' would still mean, you'd be away from me. "

Edward looked sad. "Bella, it'll always be that way. I wish I didn't have to, but I need to hunt. Believe me, it would be worse if I didn't."

I shuddered at the idea of what would happen of Edward didn't hunt. He looked at me with ancient sadness in his eyes. Like something he hadn't realized before, hit him now.

I hated to make him feel sad. I truly understood that his nature forced him to feed and I had accepted that. But it was still difficult to bear, knowing he'd be away from me.

"I am sorry", I said as I lifted my hand to touch his cheek. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I know you have to go. It's okay."

He smiled slightly as he took my hand from his face and pressed it to his lips.

"I'll be on your doorstep first thing tomorrow morning", he promised.

I nodded, trying to hide my discomfort at that fact. "We better head to class. I don't think we should be late again."

Edward guided me along the halls to Biology, the only class we had together. I was glad to sit beside him instead of Mike. I liked Mike, but it was so unfair that I shared more classes with him than I did with Edward.

"So, was my looming absence your only worry? Or is something else bothering you..", Edward asked as we took our seats.

He was good. Here I tried hiding all these worries and he caught on to them instantly. So much for not being able to read my mind, but he could apparently read my face easily.

But my other worry, next to the necessity for Edward to go hunting was one I wanted to keep to myself.

_The girl._ I had almost forgotten about her, but not quite. Should I tell him? It was one thing to make him feel sad, because I didn't want to see him go hunting, but if I allowed this insecurity of mine to become his problem, maybe I'd be pushing him into something I desperately wanted to prevent. After all, if I mentioned the girl was stunning and should have an effect on him, then perhaps Edward would agree with me.

But I didn't want to lie to him either.

"I'll tell you some other time...", I told him.

"Bella...", Edward spoke softly, while he turned the overwhelming power of his eyes on me, "You can tell me anything..."

I felt my cheeks flush and Edward chuckled at this. He brushed one finger against my heated cheekbone.

"Nice...", he approved.

Mr. Banner entered the room then and immediatedly started a lecture with accompanying slides on biochemical molecules.

I tried to pay attention as I scribbled down some of his words as cliffnotes, but it was hard not letting my thoughts wander.

It was strange, for I was certain Edward had seen her too. But he hadn't mentioned her. Had he truly only been looking at me the entire time she was standing in the doorway of the shed? It was hard to imagine that.

But was I losing my mind then? Here I was, obssessing over this girl whose name I didn't know. Who I internally referred to with an abbreviation. Who I had never seen on school property before. Was she new or not? If so, why had no one mentioned her? Or, more specifically, why hadn't Alice mentioned her?

Momentarily, I opted on the possibility she was a ghost. Edward, sort of being a mythical creature himself would probably have paid so little attention to her, because he wasn't surprised at the possibility of her being a ghost. And maybe he didn't want to bring it up again because he might believe I was scared. It was quite out there, a daring theory, but not completely unlikely.

I shook my head to clear my unreasonable mindset and tried to refocus my attention on the lecture. This - _of course _- caught Edward's _attention_.

"Does your head hurt?", he whispered.

"No, I am just struggling to remain awake. Who knew Mr. Banner had the ability to make biochemical molecules even more boring..", I whispered back.

Edward grinned. "He hasn't even reached the best part yet. "

"What could that possibly be..", I wondered sarcastically.

But before Edward could answer, Mr. Banner showed us a slide of Molly the Molecule.

"Oh, please. What are we? _Five?", _I muttered under my breath.

Edward concealed a chuckle with a cough, which Banner handled with a stern glance in our direction but otherwise ignored.

"Oh, let him have his fun..", he whispered, as he took my hand under the table.

Playing with my fingers again.

"Well, at least you're having _your _fun..", I murmured.

"Indeed", Edward winked as he wove his fingers through mine.

It was a little easier to concentrate with that; Edward's touch lingering on my skin. His eyes fixated on _me_, instead of some make belief creature that may very well be a figment of my imagination. Of course, if she was, than perhaps my head injury was worse than I'd believed before. Maybe I needed to get my head examed by Carlisle. But how to do that without Edward getting all worried about me?

By the time sixth period ended, I was certain I had made the whole thing up. Surprisingly enough, this made me feel better despite the fact it hinted at the instability of my mental status.

I decided to go with the most logical explanation. There was a girl and she had in fact caught Edward and me. But, she wasn't as beautiful as I had made her out to be. She probably wasn't even new, but someone I hadn't noticed the week before, because I had been the centre of attention myself.

My latest assumption relaxed me enough to even look forward to the grand introduction in the auditorium. We made our way there, finding Alice and Angela by the door.

"Ready? I am dying to see this guy in person.", Alice chirped as she waved around her cellphone, which was on camera standby.

Edward shrugged. "Easy, Alice, This isn't a modeling contest, but the introduction of an authority figure, so you might want to put the phone away."

Alice rolled her eyes and led the way into the auditorium, which was already packed with students. We found a place in the back, on the far end of a row. Alice sat down there, with me in between her and Edward. Angela took a seat next to him and started chatting to the girl next to her. Alice was bounding in her chair, barely able to hide her excitement.

"What is it with you..", Edward wondered, irritation layering his voice. "Why are you so excited about this?", he asked Alice.

"Because look at how people respond to this. It's like...all the anxiety. The anticipation. For one person. It gets me every time. Last week it was Bella, now it is this guy..", Alice explained. "Call it the study of human behavour", she grinned.

"Now, ssh. It's starting", she pointed out.

Our - _now former_ - principal, Ms. Smith took the stage and held a short goodbye speech. No one seemed to listen too carefully, since there were whispers everywhere.

Eventually she got to the part that everyone had been waiting for. Announcing our new principal.

A audible gasp of wonder and appraisal echoed through the room, when Mark Daggett took the stage.

Our new principal was goodlooking. Alice had not exaggerated that.

He looked a little younger than 35, since his face was smooth and wrinkle-free. His hair was sandish-blond and his eyes were a piercing ice-blue. He had a sharp jaw-line and prominent cheek bones. He wore a tailored suit, perhaps French or Italian. Oddly unbefitting for the principal of a small town high school.

I could understand why the girls would fawn over him. I also knew why I didn't.

His eyes were wrong. Edward's eyes were kind and warm - especially when he was looking at me- but this man, his eyes were unfriendly, creepy almost.

He spoke swiftly but I was too preoccupied with my discomfort at the sight of him to listen properly.

Edward, who'd been tracing lines on my arm the entire time, jerked his hand away when my skin started to display goosebumps.

"Sorry", he muttered.

But it wasn't his cold skin. It wasn't that at all, for my body was almost used to the coolness of it. It was the half dark auditorium, the sinister atmosphere, the feeling something bad was going to happen.

I took his hand and held it firmly in mine. "It's not you..", I whispered.

"Then what?", he demanded quietly.

"I am not sure....", I told him as I stared at our new principal, trying to listen to his voice.

There was a familiar edge to it.

"All right. I want to thank Ms. Smith for this warm welcome. And to all you students I can only express my hope that you will help me maintain Forks High School's spotless reputation"

His voice was as cold as those eyes, I realized. Those icey blue shiny eyes. Like gemstones frozen over.

Gemstones.

_Sapphires._

My mind started spinning and I started to feel dizzy.

This couldn't be happening.

But it was.

Before principal Daggett spoke the words, I already knew what he was going to say next.

"Leaves me to do one final thing", he smiled - a fake, almost taunting smile - "Add one member to the student-body..."

"Please allow me to introduce you all to my daughter."

The girl -visibly tall and slender, her red curls dancing around her and shimmering in the artificial light, her blue eyes bright and triumphant - walked onto the stage and halted next to her father. She smiled.

I noticed the eyes before anything else. Those sapphire coloured eyes.

There she was, no hallucination, but completely real. And even more amazing than she had looked in the afternoon, now that the shadows of the shed weren't here to cloud her beauty.

Another loud swirl of gasps filled the room.

Surely, Edward was looking at her now, though yet again I was too scared to check.

"This is Sapphire Daggett. She'll be joining your junior year.", Principal Daggett finished his introduction. "That will be all, classes dismissed..", he smiled mockingly, though I was certain no one saw it.

_Sapphire. _

Of course. Her name wasn't ordinary and common, like Isabella. Sapphire; precious and captivating like a gemstone. And I couldn't escape her. With my luck, she'd be sharing all her class with Edward, like I shared mine with Mike.

I thought the worst was over, now that my mind hadn't played tricks on me and this creature of perfection was actually here. After all, how much worse than this could it get?

I was about to find out.

While the crowd became restless and started to move out of the auditorium, I noticed how Sapphire took in all the students. But she wasn't observing them. She was searching.

I knew exactly what she was looking for.

Or rather, _who _she was looking for.

Suddenly the pair of piercing blue eye bore into mine, forcing a chill down my spine.

Sapphire gave me nothing but a dismissive stare.

Right, I hadn't been the one she was searching for.

She moved on to Edward. Her eyes didn't grew softer, but more expectant.

"Oh, no..", I mumbled.

A part of me expected Edward to respond like he always did and ask me what was wrong, but he didn't.

Naturally, another part of me had anticipated on that.

And this unwanted reaction meant, I was forced to look at him now, to study his face for clues.

But before I had a chance to, I could hear the audible gasp next to me. I felt my hand drop in my lap.

_Empty._

I wanted to turn my head to the side to see what was happening, to check his expression, but instead I kept my eyes on the girl.

She was smiling widely, challenging.

I need not look at Edward to see if he was the reason she was smiling.

I was certain of what I´d find in his eyes. On his face.

I remembered the look from before, in the shed, when she had made the assessment.

A perfect beauty acknowledging another person made of perfect beauty. And then approving them.

"_Oh, no_", I mumbled again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*** Wildly Attractive Hall Monitor aka WAHM.**

**First, thanks for all your reviews! :) R&R, as always :)  
**

**Second. Most of you were definitely on the right track with the new principal catching them. But then, I had to throw a bit of a curveball to keep it interesting, didn't I. ;)**

**Third. the name Sapphire. It's over the top and perhaps a bit absurd, but I have always wanted to write a story featuring a girl with that name, so there :P**

**About the girl and Edward. All I can say is, keep in mind the title of the story ;)**


	22. Instinctual

This chapter is in Edward's POV entirely.

**CHAPTER 22: INSTINCTUAL**

_"Whichever way I go  
I come back to the place you are"_

I felt like a creepy stalker, with the way I was lurking in the shadows here. This was wrong. But it was so difficult to stop myself. I had to do this, even if it made me look like a peeping tom.

Ever since the big introduction after sixth period, I was feeling a discomfort that didn't seem to go away.

And now, while hiding here, in a dark corner of the library, the anxiety seemed to grow to outrageous proportions.

This study session Bella had with that irritating and vile Mike Newton did not help either. Newton had his way, he was going to spend the entire afternoon with Bella, whereas I was forced to leave her with him.

It wasn't so much this that worried me - I was well aware that Bella wasn't interested in the hormonal boy romantically - I was far more bothered by the absentmindedness Bella'd been displaying since we'd left the auditorium. It was out of character for Bella, who was always very attentive to everything and everyone around her. But now she seemed distracted by something and I had no idea what that could be.

I'd planned to walk her to the library and show Mike Newton not to get any ideas in his head. Also, I simply hated the knowledge of being away from her for the remainder of the day and night. But my plan changed abruptly, once I escorted Bella to her locker.

Instead, Bella said goodbye to me there.

And it was definitely not the goodbye I'd been anticipating on.

"You shouldn't keep Alice waiting," she said, sounding remote and she put some books in her locker, replacing them with the ones she took out. Not once did she face me as she pretended to be busy with collecting her study material to ready herself for her study session with Newton.

"Alice _can_ wait," I assured Bella, and I took her bag to place it on te ground.

"What's wrong?," I asked as I brushed my hand against Bella's cheek, her warmth seeping through my skin, leaving behind a tingly feeling.

This didn't have the desired effect with Bella though, because her cheeks didn't flush at my touch.

Also, she refused to face me and kept her eyes on the floor.

Again I cursed the fact I couldn't access her mind. It would have been so much easier to be able to anticipate on whatever it was Bella was reacting to now.

"I shouldn't keep Mike waiting," she mumbled.

It was almost as if she wanted to be away from me. Had I pushed this too far? Had I been wrong to whisk her away to that shed during fourth period? Was she embarrassed about getting caught? That would make sense, for Bella was the type of girl who hated to draw attention to herself.

_Unlike_ the person who had caught us. Sapphire Daggett was the kind of person who loved attention, that much had been clear from her thoughts and the way she had presented herself. The way she had demanded my attention.

I pushed back my unease about that and focused on Bella.

"Bella....," I whispered as I leaned in to kiss her. I pulled up her chin, forcing her to face me.

I expected her to stretch up to her toes to meet my lips half way, like she usually did. But instead she used all her strength to pull away from me.

"I really have to go," Bella said and she picked her bag up from the floor, slinging it over her shoulder.

She started to walk away, leaving me there in the - now- empty hall way, completely shocked and frozen by her rejection. Overwhelmed by the mystery causing it.

I must have truly done something wrong, something to offset this kind of reaction in Bella. I just had no idea what it was.

She turned half way down the hall and flashed me a miniscule smile. A smile which didn't touch her eyes. And I wasn't unaware of the fact her cheeks remained unstained under my gaze as well.

This was very _wrong._

"Have fun with your afternoon activity, " she called before continuing on to the library.

After what seemed to be ages I started moving and unthinkingly I followed Bella to the library.

And now I was here. Like a stalker, instead of a boyfriend. I'd easily convinced myself I was doing this because of Bella's worrying behaviour. That perhaps she'd open up to Mike about it. This was an idle and unwanted hope, because I didn't want Newton to be the one she'd confide in, especially if she couldn't share her thoughts with me. But still, if by any chance she would give Mike insight into her mind, I'd want to be here to hear it so I could fix whatever I did wrong right away.

The library was dark and moist. I could taste it in the air and wondered what the damp would do to the books. Not that they cared around here. The library was small and merely a prop, not desighed to enhance education. I stayed out of sight by hiding behind a large stack of books, enough to be pretending to search for a title between the stock in case someone would catch me. I made sure to remain inconspicuous.

Mike Newton had a large grin on his face. He was definitely enjoying himself. Bella looked glum, though she tried to hide it from Mike. She'd occasionally flash him a smile or a nod, but that was about all she could muster up. Mike didn't notice it though, preoccupied as he was with his own desire to capture Bella's attention.

I racked my brain from some kind of explanation. I hated being so unobservant. What had I missed? Maybe I should go up to Bella and demand an answer.

Just as I was about to leave my hiding place and confront Bella, I heard a rebuking mindset behind me.

_Going full fledged stalker on Bella now? Charming.._

"Alice," I assessed wryly.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered "I didn't know you had such a desire to make a complete fool of yourself.."

"Go away," I muttered.

"Not a chance. Someone apparently needs to prevent you from doing something incredibly stupid. Is this going to be a daily thing? First ditching, now stalking, Way to go, Edward!" Alice commented.

"I just need to talk to Bella," I said

"Do it later. Right now, we have to go."

Right. _Hunting._ I'd forgotten about that. And I didn't want to go. Not until I'd get some answers. Not until things were right again between Bella and me.

"I am staying here," I told Alice.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid. Besides, you promised to go with me, remember?"

"I am breaking that promise. I'll go hunting some other time," I said dismissively "Just leave.."

"Do not give me attitude," Alice warned me. "Now lets go", she told me.

But I didn't want to. I figured, if I couldn't just approach Bella to get the answers I needed, I could - at the very least- stay here and keep an eye on her.

"I cannot just leave her," I said.

"Yes. Yes you can," Alice said, her voice softer now.

"Alice, you don't understand. It doesn't feel right to leave her here alone."

"Because she's with Mike Newton?" Alice guessed. "No offence to him, but I doubt he'd be a danger to her. And I bet she could take him."

But it wasn't him I was worried about. Bella and her odd behavour made me feel very uncomfortable. Ill at ease. I couldn't leave before I knew what it was that was causing this.

Alice noticed my stress and put an iron on my arm, gently but firmly pulling me to the entrance of the library.

"Lets just go hunting. I think you need it. Bella is probably just upset because she won't see you all night."

I hesitated and wanted to go back to my hiding place. But perhaps Alice was right. Maybe Bella's mood had something to do with the separation angst we both felt. But then, why was Alice so determined to get me out of here? Would it not be better if I told Bella I'd see her soon, if I reassured her that I'd be thinking of her the entire time? And had we not discussed this earlier. She seemed fine then.

Plus, Alice was humming bad pop songs again. So she was hiding something from me.

"Edward," Alice pleaded soothingly. "If we leave now, maybe we'll be back by the end of the evening. That way you can stalk her while she's sleeping," she added teasingly. "But we do need to leave now!"

I sighed in defeat and allowed Alice to guide me to the car. I was thirsty and perhaps my anxiety was strenghtened by that. And it would be safer to be satiated before I was jumping to conclusions.

We arrived at Goat Rocks Wilderness an hour later, finding Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper lounging on a small flatly shaped rock formation.

"What took you so long?"Emmett complained. "We caught two mountain lions and four bears. It was awesome!" he grinned.

"Until you overindulged," Rosalie muttered. "You're such a child sometimes, Emm", she added more gently.

"Edward was troubled by a bit of separation angst. It was hard to drag him away from Bella," Alice told them.

"Emo, much?" Rosalie muttered. She wasn't even going to keep her thoughts to herself. Not that she ever could with me.

"Rose, don't be mean!" Emmett warned and he planted a kiss on her lips.

"Eeuw, don't start!" Alice muttered. "I have already seen too much PDA today from him," she said, pointing to me.

"So, did anything interesting happen when we were away. How's the new principal?" Jasper wondered.

He'd been quiet, but this was nothing new. He wasn't as vocal as Rosalie or Emmett and normally he didn't need words or questions to sense a certain mood. And the only reason he asked a question now, was because he was trying to determine the atmosphere more accurately. Apparently, my mood wasn't solid enough for him to assess what was going on.

_Something is wrong_, he noted silently.

The subject brought back the strange feelings I'd been trying to escape ever since I'd looked the latest addition to the Forks student body in the eyes. And Jasper's silent assessment pushed my worries to the forefront.

I was lost in that long enough to be able to ignore Alice who pulled out her phone and showed it to Rosalie and Emmett. She was probably explaining what had occured after sixth period. Jasper took one glance at Alice's phone and then fixated his thoughts on me instantly. He knew right away the new girl disturbed me. I sensed it but I was too distracted, too consumed by the distress I felt at Bella's demeanor, to pay proper attention to what he was thinking.

Rosalie tossed the phone back to Alice and shrugged. "I don't see the appeal."

"Just another plain human," she muttered.

I could hear the jealousy in the undertone of her voice.

Emmett grinned "Chick's got crazy-eyes. It's creepy."

"What about the name 'Sapphire?' How ridiculous is that?" Rosalie pointed out smugly.

Yes, she was definitely jealous. Nothing new. It was the same jealousy she had expressed before, with Bella though in a lesser extent. Of course, this girl wasn't a threat to her, because this one hadn't captured me the way Bella had.

Jasper refrained from asking further questions though now that I was concentrating on them, I noticed how his thoughts were full of worries. He didn't trust the new girl, echoing my own frustration about her.

This was rather peculiar, for Jasper had only seen the picture Alice had taken with her phone. And yet, subconsciously he knew she was bad news. I wasn't happy about this. If Jasper thought she was trouble, without even meeting her, then she had to be bad news indeed.

Alice nodded. "There is something strange about her, that's true."

"Edward, what do you think?" she wondered.

I didnt want to answer. My opinion on the new girl wasn't something I was willing to share.

A chill ran down my spine as I thought of those haunting eyes. _Crazy eyes_, as Emmett had called them. That sounded like an accurate description.

"Edward...," Alice pressed urgently.

"I don't trust her," I grumbled unwillingly.

That was all I wanted to say about it. If I elaborated on my reasons to dislike the new girl, I'd rile up my family unnecessrily because I didn't know how to put my feelings towards the girl into words. They weren't positively overpowering or all-consuming like with Bella. They were nagging and very unwanting.

Unfortunately my words sparked something in all my siblings, regardless of how reluctant I was to alert them. Rosalie agreed with me, because she saw the new girl as a rival. Emmett was more unaffected but reacted to my worry with the suggestion to keep on eye on 'Crazy-Eyes' as he had already dubbed her. Jasper agreed with me, because my words displeased him and he could still sense my apprehension. And this feeling had yet to dissolve.

Alice's thoughts on the matter surprised me the most. She underlined her opinion by asking me one question.

"Have you told Bella?"

I looked at her, not understanding what she meant.

"Why would I tell Bella that?" I asked her incredulously.

It wasn't that interesting for Bella to know who I did and didn't trust. Besides, I didn't want to frighten or worry her.

Alice rolled her eyes and glared at me.

"You idiot! Were you oblivious this afternoon?"

_You must have been. I am not surprised_, she added.

I went through the rosters of this supposed oblivion and suddenly it hit me. The explanation behind Bella's behavour.

_Sapphire._

Of course, it made sense now.

Bella probably instinctively knew that Sapphire was trouble. And she'd been trying to hide that from me because she didn't want me to worry, that's why she had acted so strangely. It would be in character for Bella, who was selfless enough to try and hide any kind of stress from me.

I frowned. If only I had known this sooner. It would have saved us both alot of worries and misunderstandings.

"You think Bella was aware of my discomfort with Sapphire?" I asked.

"_Discomfort_?" Alice said sarcastically.

"Yes. I tried to hide it, because I didn't want to alarm her. But perhaps she noticed. Especially, if she felt it too. Maybe she didn't want me to worry about it," I explained.

Alice let out one hard laugh, no trace of humor in it. "Your instincts are so off sometimes."

"What do you mean?" I wondered in surprise. I was on the mark about this, wasn't I?

"To answer your question; no, I doubt Bella sensed your discomfort. Though you're probably dead on about the fact she doesn't trust Sapphire, " Alice pointed out.

Alright, apparently I wasn't entirely on the mark after all. Perhaps my instincts were off.

"Then what is wrong with her?" I asked. "I don't understand."

Rosalie sighed. "Are we going to discuss human behaviour here, or are we going to hunt?" she asked impatiently.

" Hunt!" Emmett echoed.

"No, wait. Alice, do you know what is wrong with Bella?" I pressed.

"You are so blind, Edward!" she muttered."I'll explain it on the way back home. Right now, we better get a move on things. Especially if you want to be home on time, which is a good idea, because I think you'll have some explaining to do.."

"Explain what? To whom?" I asked as Alice and Jasper started sprinting towards a couple of pine trees.

"Later...," she called over her shoulder.

Hunting proved to be somewhat of a distraction. It felt good to pour my distress into something as instinctive as hunting. The blood didn't fill me up though, there was still an aching emptiness and I could feel every fiber in my body longing to be with Bella. Longing to right whatever was wrong.

It was a little before 10.00 PM when we had covered a range of a few square miles and we were all full. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the hood of Emmett's Jeep, whispering gross remarks in each others's ears. I eagerly tuned them out.

Alice, Jasper and I were sitting on the ground, relaxing after the hunt.

"Explain!" I demanded, claiming Alice's full attention. "No more humming songs to keep me out of your head. You're going to tell me what is wrong with Bella. _Right now._"

"Fine," she sighed. "It's very simple, but do keep up. I'll only explain this once."

"Sapphire wants you, it was so obvious, the way she stared at you during the introduction. And Bella saw it too."

This was obvious. I didn't to the reminder, because I had read it in her thoughts. But whatever Sapphire Daggett wanted, it would be a need unfulfilled. There was only one girl I'd ever want. With Sapphire I only wanted one thing. For her to stay away. Far away.

"_And?"_ I shrugged. "There are plenty of girls in school, who want me, _apparently_. " Sometimes it was difficult to escape the pep-rally thoughts some female students harboured when they caught sight of me.

"You let go of her hand," Alice pointed out, as if it was so obvious.

I didn't need to be reminded of that either. It was an unforgivable gesture and the moment I'd done it, my cool hand had felt painfully empty. But it was necessary.

The way Sapphire had gazed at me, her penetrating stare probing and demanding, I had noticed the one thought in her mind.

_I want *Edward Cullen*. No matter what it takes, I will take Isabella Swan´s place. _

The thought had surprised me so much and I had gasped at the stinging aftershock of it and in a ridiculous reflex of wanting to protect Bella I'd dropped her hand.

But now, it seemed Bella had miscontrued my gesture, making herself believe I wanted the new girl. Such an bizarre assumption.

"Bella thinks I am interested in Sapphire," I finally understood.

"Wow, you're the master of deduction!" Alice praised sarcastically.

"She's wrong, " I growled. "I love her. Only her. It's just...there is something about Sapphire. Something bad.I saw her mind, " I stated matter of factly.

"Yes, yes! " Alice agreed impatiently. "But it's not something you need to deal with tonight. You have more important issues to tend to."

"I need to go and see Bella right away, " I said. "She needs to know she is the only one.."

"You're on fire tonight!" Alice teased. "I didn't even need to spell that out!"

Jasper grinned at that and put his arm around Alice approvingly. He seemed more relaxed after hunting and knowing I was going to deal with my worries.

"You better go, " he said. "We'll stay here for a while and see you in the morning."

I rushed to the Volvo and made my way onto the road within five minutes.

The idea of heading back to Bella, now fully aware of what had been bothering her, made me feel better. I would tell her she was the only one and then everything would be all right.

I was a little ticked off though. Could Bella truly believe this unremarkable girl - apart from this factor of disturbance she carried - could hold any interest for me, let alone romantic interest? Did she not understand how much I loved her? How much I needed her and longed for her? How much she fascinated me? How she was the only one and would always be?

Apparently I had plenty of explaining and displaying to do. Well, if it meant I could take away her anxiety, I was all for it.

Climbing up her window send a thrill through my body. There was an aching I hadn't anticipated on. The moment I slid into her room, my head swam in her fragrance. Desire rippled through me and my heart echoed the silent beatings it always did when Bela was around me.

I was surprised to find her night light still on and a book which had dropped to the floor.

_Had she been waiting for me_?

I couldn't be sure of that, but it was apparent that Bella's night was far from peaceful.

She appeared to be having a restless night, a contrast to the nights before and momentarily I wondered if my absence made her feel on edge subconsciously. Her bed covers were twisted around her legs, and her hair lay tangled around her face. For a small second, all I could do was stare, amazed and overcome by her beauty and the sense of belonging I felt when looking at her. How could Bella even believe I wanted Sapphire, when all I wanted and needed was her.

I took the book - _Jane Eyre_ - from the floor and put it on her desk, before I lay down beside Bella on her bed.

"Bella..," I whispered in her ear as I leaned in.

I didn't mean to wake her because I knew how much she needed her sleep - fragile and human as she was - but at the same time I wanted her to know I was here, hoping it would ease her mind and give her a chance to drift off into a deeper and more comfortable slumber, once she knew Sapphire wasn't the kind of threat she believed her to be. And I wasn't going to share what kind of threat she in fact was. Not right now.

_Sapphire_. She was only in town a day or so and already she had caused problems for Bella and me.

I'd been wrong to express my discomfort the way I had. A fool to have dropped her hand. I didn't mean to, but I'd never felt so intimidated before. Not just by the way Sapphire had looked at me but mostly by her thoughts. So certain, vowing to be mine.

She wanted me. Or rather, demanded to be with me. And she was willing to go to great lengths to get her way.

The most insane concept, because I was with Bella and not at all attracted to the new girl.

And I needed Bella to know she had nothing to be concerned about. My heart belonged to her.

"Bella..," I whispered again and I pressed my lips to the hollow under her ear.

"Mmm..," she murmured.

"I am here, and I love you. We'll talk in the morning, alright?"

Bella sighed and turned around. Her eyes were only half open, but she was groggy and more asleep than awake.

"Aren't you supposed to be hunting?" she mumbled incoherently.

"I missed you, so I couldn't wait to see you until morning," I told her.

"_Stay_...", she whispered

"I will. Always!" I vowed softly.

I listened closely, expecting her heart to slow again and her breath to become deeper.

"Just sleep, love," I whispered. My words were enough for the moment and in the morning I'd carefully and excessively explain and demonstrate them.

But then quite suddenly, Bella opened her eyes.

She was more alert now. "Edward?" she said in wonder, her voice clear.

"Hi. Are you awake now?" I teased.

"I think so. Though it must be a dream, if you're really here."

I stroked her cheek softly. "You're not dreaming. Though you seem to have been quite restless. Any bad dreams you want to tell me about?"

"None that you want to hear," Bella muttered.

"What do you mean?" I wondered. "I always want to hear what you are thnking. What you dream about. Everything, you know that."

"Do you want to be here?" she asked quietly, as she avoided my gaze, like she had done earlier.

I stared at her in disbelief. "Bella, this is the only place I want to be.."

"Really?" she wondered.

It seemed like Sapphire had done more damage than I had imagined. Alice had been right. I definitely needed to find a way to read Bella better.

I pulled her close to me.

"Always, " I whispered again as I lifted her chin and pressed my lips to her forehead.

Bella didn't move for a second but then her cheeks colored a familiar pink and she wrapped her arms around me and hugged herself closer.

"Good, " she whispered approvingly. "I needed to hear that."

"Bella, there's something you should know," I started. Time to get all the confusion out of the way to make sure she wouldn't get these cazy ideas in her head again.

"What's that?"

"First off, I am sorry about this afternoon. I am so sorry I gave you the wrong impression."

"The wrong impression?" she echoed in surprise.

"With Sapphire, " I clarified. "I didn't mean to give you the idea I wanted her", I explained

"Oh, _that_, " she muttered, clearly displeased with this topic of conversation.

"Bella, " I spoke clearly "believe me when I tell you this; you're the only one. I love you. Sapphire does nothing for me. Well, nothing but frustrate me."

She eyed me in confusion and then sighed.

"I may have overreacted a bit," she admitted, "but I freaked out when you dropped my hand and gasped. I thought you two were hqaving some kind of moment. It unnerved me"

I rubbed her back soothingly as I spoke. "I didn't want to, but for some reason it felt like I could protect you that way. I mean, the way she looked. Her mind is very determined."

"So, what does she want?"

"Well....", I hesitated, knowing this wouldn't be something Bella'd want to hear.

"_Me_..," I stated wryly.

"I got that," Bella said, her voice thick with all kinds of emotions she was trying to hide from me.

"You did?" I wondered innocently, hoping she'd share some of her feelings with me if I played it coy.

"It was all too obvious," Bella assured me, "the way she stared and all. She probably gets her way all the time. Not used to hearing a 'no'. "

"I have a bad feeling about her," I admitted. "Please stay away from her and let me handle this."

"Do I have a choice?" she wondered.

"No. But don't misunderstand. This isn't about me having feelings for her. I don't trust her one bit and I want to keep you away from her."

"Why? It's not _me_ she wants," Bella said sarcastically, disapproval layering her voice.

I remained silent to think of an answer that wouldn't scare Bella. I couldn't tell her how Sapphire wanted to take her place.

"Just trust me," I pleaded. "I just to make clear I do not share her feelings. And I'd like to do that without any new misunderstandings like the one today."

This was enough of an explanation. The rest would only lead to more stress.

"So...what will you do?" Bella quizzed, breaking the silence. I could see her eyes narrowing in the dark. "She really wants you, you know," she emphasized.

Right, nothing went by her.

I grinned, which made Bella frown even more. "And I only want you," I told her softly.

"That won't make her back off!"

She was right about that. It wouldn't. I wasn't sure what would though.

"Well, she's just going to have to live with that. I love you," I declared, trying to ease my own worries with this unchangeable fact.

"I love you too, " Bella whispered against my chest and then she looked up to face me.

"Good. Because just for the record. That will never change."

Bella looked at the ceiling before she spoke. "You don't know that," she pointed out quietly.

"I know I love you and that's irreversible."

"You keep saying that. But still I cannot be sure. "

"Why not?" I demanded.

"You have seen her, right?" Bella muttered. "She's like a goddess"

"Interesting..," I mused.

"_Is it_?" Bella asked skeptically.

"Well, yes. I mean, if she is a goddess, then what does that make you? I teased.

"Nothing within that range," Bella said wryly.

"You're right, that's a good point," I agreed as I traced her lips with my finger. I could barely surpress a smile.

I was only teasing her, knowing she'd twist my words in a bad way. But they were true. She was nothing within the range of anything else. She was so much better, so much more. She was everything.

Bella shivered and clutched herself to me tighter.

"Thanks for wounding my ego," she said dryly.

I knew she half caught on to my teasing now.

"Bella, " I murmured, "you're everything. More than a goddess. More than anything. I can't even explain it. No words can completely hold what you mean to me."

"So you're telling me you don't think Sapphire is pretty darn beautiful?" Bella wondered in disbelief.

"I don't believe that," she added disapprovingly.

"I suppose she can be very beautiful," I agreed.

"I knew it..."

I ignored that and spoke again.

"But then, in comparison to you...she's very plain."

Bella's breath hitched and suddenly she stared at me, eyes on fire.

"_Are you blind?! _You are turning things around. I am the plain one."

She was so wrong. How could she not see how perfect she was. Sapphire was undeniably pretty, but nothing compared to Bella. How could she not see that.

"Bella..."

"No. Don't try to make me feel better or pretend I am not right. I know you might think that lying to me will work, but it won't. It's unfair too, because if I believe you , it'll give me a false sense of security."

"Bella, stop!" I ordered quietly

"Stop and hear what I am saying, okay?" I told her firmly before she had the chance to respond in denial.

She hesitated but then nodded reluctantly.

"Sapphire is pretty, I'll give you that," I started.

Bella raised one eye-brow and pouted.

"But she's a one time beauty. " I continued.

Bella's brow puckered further, confusion evitable on her face.

"I don't understand," she admitted.

"She's the type of girl whose undeniably pretty, but once you have laid eyes on her and established her looks, then there is nothing left. And the next time you see her, the beauty doesn't have the same appeal. Nothing but a pretty picture."

"Please, plenty of guys will still look at her, every time they see her," Bella pointed out, the irritation in her voice barely contained.

"Maybe, but they don't know better." Like Mike Newton. I was hoping Sapphire could make him forget about Bella. That would save me alot of agony. I wouldn't blame the boy if he moved his adoration on to the new girl, instead of my girl.

"Perhaps, but the way I see it is; a true beauty, true perfection is the girl who looks mesmerizing everytime you see her." I said as I leaned in close and brushed my lips against Bella's lower lip.

Her breath staggered and she failed to compose herself quickly.

"_Me?" _Bella guessed breathlessly though still a bit skeptical.

"Don't start again," I warned her halfheartedly "you're just going to have to accept that you're the smartest, most beautiful, amazing girl I know. And those adjectives cannot even truly express how I feel." I told her in earnest.

"Hmm..," Bella breathed, still struggling to even out her breathing.

For a moment we just stared at each other and I forgot about my worries. I was here with the only girl I had ever loved and that would never change. I was sure of it. Even if this new girl wanted something else. And looking into this pair of eyes was like drowning in the kind of love that seemed too overwhelming to explain. These eyes which trusted me. These eyes, which were the gateway to Bella's soul. So warm and inviting.

Still, this intimate moment couldn't entirely push away the thought of Sapphire's demands, especially since I had no idea what this would mean for Bella. If Sapphire was so desperate to take Bella's place - an impossible concept, because the girl couldn't hold a candle to Bella - then to what great lengths would she go to have her way? Could she possibly want to harm Bella?

I tried to push the idea away, bu it lingered and taunted, presenting itself as a fresh discomfort.

After a while - as her heart and breath had found an even rhythm - Bella broke the silence.

"Now, are you just here to chat, or are you going to show me how great I am?" she added speculatively.

"Are you asking for me to show you how much I love you?" I asked teasingly.

"Well..," Bella smiled, "I suppose I challenge you to do so."

"If you're up for it, of course," she winked.

This was such an easy invite and I didn't need any more coaxing as I pulled her face to mine and pressed my lips against hers with as much fierceness as we both could handle.

And that was all there was. Our lips, moving in synchronization, mine melting at Bella's warmth. There was so much love erupting that for a moment I didn't care about the world outside. We were here right now and we were together. And it wasn't so difficult to rely on my instincts now. I moved my lips from Bella's and made my way down her jawline and then her neck.

Her heart was beating erractically and her breath was heavy. Eventually I let her go to give her sometime to control her internal reactions to my touch. I felt instantly better at the idea that I hadn't truly lost my touch after all. Bella's cheeks were bright red with excitement now.

"By the way. You better keep Friday night available," I told her as I played with a lock of her mahogany hair.

"Why's that?" Bella asked in surprise, blushing even deeper at my casual action.

"Second date." I told her with a smile, before I pressed my lips to hers briefly once more.

"Where will we go?" she wondered eagerly.

"It's a surprise." I told her.

"But how will I be prepared?" Bella asked "I need to know what we're doing...I mean..."

"You need to go back to sleep now," I interrupted as I pulled the covers over her shoulders and tucked her in securely.

"Fine. But you will tell me." she warned as she snuggled agains my chest, giving in to her exhaustion.

It wasn't before long when Bella's breath became deeper and her body started to relax.

"_Stay_..." she mumbled as she drifted deeper and deeper into a peaceful slumber.

"Always," I whispered, and I put my arms around her more tightly, her body heating mine.

In the dark it was too easy to forget about Sapphire and her demand. To see the absurdity of it all.

And yet it continuingly nagged at the edges. What had Alice said again? Or rather, accused me of.

_Your instincts are so off sometimes_

But she was wrong. My instincts were sometimes off with Bella, because her insecurities seemed unnecessary and ridiculous to me. But I was certain I had it right with Sapphire.

Her own words echoed in my mind.

_No matter what it takes, I will take Isabella Swan´s place. _

She was disturbing. Even moreso than my family and I with our vampire nature.

Because she didn't have a conscious.

Sapphire Daggett was dangerous.

Perhaps deadly even.

**First, thanks for all your reviews! :) R&R, please!**

**Second, I know people were worried Sapphire was going to be a love interest for Edward, and yes, she wants him (hey, who doesn't) but he doesn't want her. Still, knowing Edward and his ways of dealing with danger, I wonder what he'll do....especially if it concerns Bella. **

**And the first lines are from "In Your Eyes" by Peter Gabriel, a song which sort of seemed appropriate :)**

**Happy weekend!**


	23. School Spirit

This chapter is in Bella's POV entirely.

**CHAPTER 23: SCHOOL SPIRIT**

Morning came too soon, especially given the fact that falling asleep in Edward's arms was my own personal heaven and it was difficult to let that go and start another day in school.

Where _she_ would be.

_Sapphire._

I felt better because of Edward's nightly visit and his assurance about the one way attraction he seemed to have for the new girl, a feeling that, according to Edward, wasn't mutual.

He only loved _me_.

A part of me drowned in this, happily sinking into the great amount of security and wonderful feeling this knowledge brought along.

But a larger part still felt the lingering aftermath of what I had experienced yesterday. I trusted Edward and believed him a hundred percent when he told me I was the only one. I couldn´t doubt these words because even if they were only half true, even if his feelings were only half as strong as mine than it would still be so much more than he could ever feel for her. There was an unbreakable bond between us. In fact, I was quite certain we were meant to be. This had to be the truth, because there was no other explanation for the fact that, although we hadn't been together long at all, it felt permanent and irreversible.

And _yet._..

I wasn´t a fool. No matter what Edward said, Sapphire was beautiful. And she wanted my boyfriend.

Plus, she was probably the type to get her way all the time. And if she didn't get her way - something which probably rarely happened, or maybe not ever - she'd press on until she got what she had set her mind on, anyway. That or she'd make sure someone would pay the price.

Something pressed against the edges of my intuition, like a warning. But it wasn't strong enough for me to actually read something in it. I was probably worrying too much.

Especially, now. With Edward gone to change his clothes, I had an hour to kill before I´d see him again. An hour in which all my insecurities eagerly pushed themselves to the forefront.

_Again._

Dressing myself was still a struggle with the stupid bandage and now I had another reason to curse it, because I´d seen Sapphire´s flawless style.

Hers wasn´t effortless like Alice or Rosalie´s but still way more fashionable than mine.

I opted on my ol´faithful jeans and a deep red tight sweater with a round neck. I wondered if maybe I ought to ask Alice for advice. I bet she'd be dying to give it to me.

I decided to leave my hair loose, hoping to at least create a more lustrious image than with the plain, yet more functional pulled back style I usually wore.

Entering the kitchen to grab some fast breakfast, I was surprised to find Charlie there, putting a final touch to the fish filet he was apparently going to have for lunch, or at least I hoped so because the smell of it made my stomach turn and I couldn't imagined he'd want to eat something so greasy this early. After he was done frying, he carefully wrapped it in some plastic foil and stuffed it into his bag.

"Morning, Bells," he greeted me.

"Good morning, dad," I said, "I thought you'd already left."

"Nope, I was about to go. Had to finish this improvised lunch, since we're out of bread."

"Okay, well have a good day at work," I told him.

"Will do."

Charlie stalked past me but then turned around unexpectantly. His face was sort of composed but there was something in his eyes. An odd discomfort, like he had to deliver bad news.

"Uhm Bella....," he started

"What is it, Dad?" I wondered in curiosity.

"Well, me and some buddies from work are having an out of state fishing trip and it's this upcoming weekend," he explained.

"We planned it sort of last minute, " he admitted.

"Oh, that sounds...cool," I stated. slightly surprised.

It didn't sound cool, since I knew nothing about fishing and couldn't understand what could possibly be interesting about it, but my dad loved it, so I had to show some support.

"The thing is though," he continued, "We'll leave Friday and won't be back until Sunday night."

Oh. This meant my father would be gone the entire weekend. I sort of liked the idea of that.

"I see..."

"I asked Billy if you could stay with the Blacks and you're more than welcome," my father assured me with a smile.

He turned to walk out the door.

I stood there motionless for half a second until my senses kicked in.

I didn't want to stay with the Blacks. Not unless I wanted to feel very creeped out.

"Dad! Hold on a minute!" I called too loudly, my voice too shrill to hide my unease about his plan.

"Yes..."

"I can't stay at La Push."

"Why not, Bells?" he wondered with true surprise.

I hated to point this out to him, but it seemed necessary. My dad was rather unobservant sometimes.

"Come on, dad. I just broke up with Jacob. It would be way too awkward," I explained, hoping my reasoning would be enough.

I couldn't exactly tell my father I was better off spending the weekend alone with my boyfriend. The one he didn't know about.

"Bella, you can't stay home alone..."

"Why not?" I asked. "I am almost eightteen, Dad"

"Yes, _almost_," he agreed, "though not quite yet," he pointed out.

"Back in Phoenix, Mom and Phil went out sometimes, leaving me alone for the night," I said.

Charlie frowned. "Your mother was always a tad irresponsible, " he muttered.

"Dad, I can take care of myself. Look, I could ask Alice to stay with me," I offered, "I am sure she wouldn't mind and that way I wouldn't be alone."

"And how is that any better than you staying alone?"

_Well, dad. Alice is a pretty darn strong vampire...._

Hmm, not an argument I could use to prove my point.

"Alice had a boyfriend and two brothers. That's plenty of testosteron in case we need it.."

This didn't help my case at all, since Charlie frowned even deeper and his voice went up a notch.

"Now you listen to me! I don't want any orgies while I am away. I know what you youngsters do while parents are away. Booze and sex. I will have none of it!"

I grimaced at the sound of my father mentioning sex and orgies and then sighed.

"Dad, no parties, no boys. Just Molly Ringwald marathons and pizza, okay?", I pleaded.

Charlie took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright. We'll consider this a test. But I will ask Dr. Cullen to keep an eye on you, so you better be warned."

"Fine..."

He nodded once more and walked out the kitchen. I could hear him open the front door and expected a loud slam to emphasize his anger over the lost round in the father-daughter parental authority battle. But there was no sound, no door slamming. And no time to do an awkward victory dance, because suddenly I was aware of the clock on the kitchen wall.

_8.00 am._

_Crap._

I followed after Charlie the moment I caught on and prayed that for once Edward wasn't so darn punctual. Charlie had halted on the front porch and stood very still, seemingly observing the beautiful boy waiting there for me.

_Double crap._

I peeked around Charlie to find him there, leaning casually against his car. Confident and not at all surprised to see my father standing in the doorway.

I refused to let myself get distracted by his smile or the way his black sweater fitted him so perfectly, setting off his golden eyes and bronze hair in a way to drop my mouth and make me stare flushing my cheeks in the process. I couldn't even begin to think about the fact fact he was in fact here to pick me up.

I had to focus to maintain control over my heart beat - which sounded like it was booming and echoing off the trees - at the sight of him. The last thing I needed was to tip off my dad by how affected I was by this boy.

"Bella. Your ride is here, " Charlie said icily. It sounded less like a question than it should have.

"Dad..."

"You're going to La Push this weekend," he said before he walked to the cruiser, ignoring Edward completely.

"No orgies in my house," I heard him mutter.

_Wonderful._ I would have to start from scratch again. Because there was no way I would stay with Billy and Jacob for the weekend. That spelled nothing but disaster.

I waited until my dad left and then went back inside to get my bag.

By the time I got outside again, Edward was already at the door.

"Your father is wondering if I'm your boyfriend, though he seems pretty convinced. I think you're going to be needing to talk to him about that," Edward told me before he pressed his lips to mine.

I'd planned to be more mad at him, for ruining my perfect plan - granted he didn't know what he had done - but his lips on mine crumbled my anger, smoldering it into a deep passion.

Edward kept my face to his securely with one hand, while he stroked my hair with the other.

"You're wearing your hair loose. It makes you look very desirable." he murmured when he released me.

Of course my cheeks spilled red at his compliment, but I composed myself instantly, because I hadn't forgotten about Charlie's reaction.

"You're a monster," I muttered after my heart had found its normal rhythm again.

"_Am I?" _he wondered teasingly "Here I thought you liked _that _about me."

I snorted. "Let's just go. I don't want to be late and give my dad more reasons to dislike you."

Edward escorted me to his car with his arm around my waist, leaving my effort to remain a steady rhythm undone. My heart started hammering again under his touch. He held the passenger door open and shut it behind me after I got in.

"So, what was that all about?" Edward wondered on the way to school.

"Like you haven't read his mind...," I commented dryly.

Edward flashed me a smile. "I did, but he was quite focused on my presence outside. Not so much on what you talked about before that."

"Well," I started, "I was *_this_* close to having the house to myself this weekend, but then my dad spotted you."

Edward looked confused. "I don't understand how one relates to the other."

I sighed. "Well. Charlie's going fishing the entire weekend. He leaves this Friday and doesn't come back until Sunday. And I had just convinced him that Alice would stay with me and he agreed. he said it would be a test and that he'd call Carlisle to keep an eye on us." I explained.

"And then he saw _you_."

"I see..."

"And now I'll be stuck with the Blacks, " I grumbled.

Edward took my hand and held it to his lips. He planted a soft kiss on the back of it.

"It would be such a shame if you'd be at La Push on Friday," Edward pointed out.

_Right._ The mystery of our second date. I had no idea what Edward had planned, bu it was probably not going to fit into his plans if he had to pick me up somewhere at that creepy border.

"I doubt Billy would allow me to go." I said sourly.

"Exactly. But no worries. We'll think of something," Edward assured me.

"Are you trying to get me into trouble on a daily basis," I teased. "My dad is a cop, remember? He could arrest you."

"Well, I have a reputation to uphold," he grinned.

"You're not as badass as you think you are, " I told him with a playful smile on my lips.

"Well, I suppose I should get you in as much trouble as I can, then. " he winked.

We arrived at school a few minutes later. Edward, courteous as ever held open the door for me and handed me my backpack.

We walked to the entrance, hand in hand. It never ceased to amaze me how the bolts of electricity pulsed between us. Edward must feel this too, as he squeezed my hand softly.

I was so caught up in the moment that I suddenly remembered I hadn't seen any of his siblings around.

"Where is Alice? Did she drive to school with the others?" I asked.

Edward frowned, as if he were remembering something unpleasant about his quirky sister.

"_Edward," _I pressed.

"She went to school early. Apparently, we'll be having some sort of celebration relating to the school and Alice offered her help with the planning and preparations. Jasper is with her. Rosalie and Emmett stayed at Goat Rocks for another day. They'll be back tomorrow."

"What?" I wondered, ignoring the rest of his explanation about the absence of Rosalie and Emmett.

"What kind of celebration?" I added suspiciously.

"I am not sure. Alice didn't tell me much about the details and I wasn't really focused on reading her mind but apparently principal Daggett is planning some sort of carnival to raise money to fix the school roof and buy the marching band new instruments. Alice had a vision about it, " he explained.

"We have a marching band?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, but they're not very good, " Edward smiled mockingly, "they don't have alot of rhythm."

"Maybe you need to join. You seem to be good at anything," I joked.

Something flared in Edward's eyes and it was so brief I thought I'd imagined it.

But I hadn't.

"That's not even a joke, is it?" I guessed. "You could in fact join and make them better." I stated. It wasn't even a question anymore. Edward was good at anything. He could run as fast as the wind, he looked like an insanely gorgeous male model and he was incredibly smart. Now he was apparently musical too.

"You've seen the piano at our house, haven't you? It's mine. Or at least, I play it the most. But that's the only instrument I play and I don't recall the marching band needing a pianist. Besides, I would look terrible with one of the fluffy hats on my head, " Edward grinned.

"Is there anything you can't do?" I mumbled.

"I can't actually fly, though I can jump. I can't walk through walls. I can punch through them though." he continued to tease.

_My own Superman._

"Sure, rub it in. I am already feeling extremely unexceptional," I told him.

Edward halted me then and took my face between his hands. My heart hammered at the idea of him touching me. And, if my quick calculations were correct, he was about to proof me a point of some kind by pressing his lips to mine.

"You're so ridiculous sometimes," Edward commented, "you're not unexceptional. You're _extraordinary_."

And then, like I hoped, he brushed his lips against mine.

It was difficult to not get carried away and it took me some effort to remind myself we were standing in front of the entrance of the school. A very visible place to show affection. I wanted to clutch myself to Edward tighter, run my fingers through his hair and trace his cool skin.

Edward seemed just as absorbed, because he moved his hands from my face, curving one around my waist, while he stroked my hair with the other.

We were in our own private bubble, our own world and for a small moment neither of us seemed to care about being watched.

And so it was rather abrupt when Edward suddenly released me and turned around. I peeked over his shoulder to find myself staring into a pair of ice blue eyes.

_Frozen over sapphires._

Principal Daggett.

I braced myself for a tongue-lashing - no displays of inappropriate behavour on school grounds or something like that - but instead all he did was nod and walk past us.

_What the hell?_

"That was peculiar," Edward said, sharing my own surprise aloud.

"Definitely."

"Lets get inside," he suggested and he took my hand to lead me.

We walked into the school to find a small chaos there. A few students were putting up some sort of flyer. Edward scanned over the piece of paper - as did I - but he was faster with assessing what it said.

"Hmm," he muttered, "another meeting with the principal in the auditorium. During fourth period. He must like to speech."

"He's giving another speech?" I echoed in surprise.

I dreaded the idea of this. Not just because the man made me feel very uncomfortable but also because I worried he'd bring his daughter up on stage again. And she unnerved me even more.

"Apparently."

"About this supposed celebration?" I suggested.

"I guess. Though Alice would know more about that than I do," Edward said.

I wasn't sure why the idea of principal Daggett and his daughter and speeches stressed me, but they did. I wanted to turn around and go back to the car. Or home. Mostly be anywhere but here. With Edward by my side.

I grimaced at the idea of being stuck here, my unease going around in circles, punching me in the gut everytime I thought of it.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked anxiously as he studied my face. I wondered briefly what he'd read on it and then composed myself and smiled slightly.

"Nothing.", I said too quickly.

"Bella," Edward reproached, "Remember last time you didn't share something with me?"

"Like it was yesterday."

Since it had been yesterday, it wasn't difficult to remember.

"Then tell me," Edward demanded.

I sighed, unwilling to share my worries about the Daggett family. The father - our new principal - who looked like the incarnation of evil. I wasn't quite certain if I could explain that because it made no real sense. Just now, he has walked past us without any kind of comment. Maybe I was seeing things where there was nothing to see and nothing to worry about. Still, instinctively I knew I wasn't wrong about him. Those ice cold eyes, sending shivers down my spine every time he looked at me. I couldn't be wrong about my suspicion, even if I couldn't quite put it into words.

And then there was the other - more petty - feeling, a jealousy directed against Sapphire Daggett. I wasn't sure if I wanted to share this with Edward either, uncertain of what his reaction would be.

"Edward, it's nothing." I said again.

"Sapphire?" he guessed.

Before I could speak, Edward pulled me close to him and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "You're the only one. _Always._ Remember that.", he breathed.

I wanted to believe that. And I was sure Edward wasn't lying, but still.

Sapphire was so beautiful, so exquisite. Eventually he'd see that too.

And then he'd leave. Not because he wanted to, but because she'd have her way. And even , strong and powerful as he could be, wouldn't be able to stop her.

Edward scrutinized my face, waiting for my reaction. His brow furrowed as he saw my doubt, my hesitation at his words.

"You do not believe me," he said quietly.

"No, " I whispered, "it's just that she is very intimidating."

"She will never hurt you. I wouldn't allow it," Edward vowed.

He didn't understand. He thought I was afraid of her because I believed she could harm me. But I wasn't scared of her physically. I feared her as a rival, a competitor for Edward's affection. And although the bond between Edward and me was incredibly strong, Sapphire wasn't used to being denied what she wanted.

Maybe it was better Edward misunderstood. It was unfair, but if he thought I was scared of her, he would devote his time to protecting me, because it was his nature. And if he was busy doing that, he wouldn't have time to fight off her advances.

"Now come on, I better get you to class. Though showing this kind of responsibility goes against everything I stand for as a bad boy," he teased, probably hoping to take away my worries.

It sort of worked since I couldn't help but smile at our ironic inside joke. Edward was a bad boy, his vampire nature gave proof of that and yet he was the gentlest, kindest most wonderful person I knew.

"Let's go." I said and we started walking again.

"I love you," Edward whispered as we walked.

I nodded. "I know."

But did I? Would it ever be enough for me to overcome these worries. Maybe I wasn't supposed to. Maybe the whole point of this powerful all consuming love was that it was never without effort or trial. Something this unbelievable romance deserved. The everlasting fight to preserve it.

We reached my first class then and I was a little bummed to see Mike Newton waiting for me outside the room. Clearly he had taken our study session a bit too serious.

"Hi Bella!" He called enthusiastically.

Edward watched him with suspicion and his dismissive glare forced Mike to enter the classroom before I could greet him back.

"Impressive," I muttered, "also part of the bad boy routine?"

"I don't like the way he always tries to get your attention," Edward said wryly.

Edward looked jealous and I had to admit that comforted me in a strange way. Perhaps I wasn't the only one considering my rivals. Not that he had any. All I ever saw was Edward. He was my world.

"He's just being nice and it's strictly friendly. Plus, we finished our assignment yesterday, so you can drop the protective boyfriend stance. Ease up on him," I warned as I turned to walk into the class room.

"You didn't say it back, " Edward muttered.

I looked at him, my face blank. What had I forgotten to say? I racked my brain and then I realized.

_Oh_. He had said he loved me, just now. And being worried about Sapphire and her father consumed me so much, I hadn't returned the declaration, like I normally instantly would.

This was so absurd.

"Edward," I murmured, "I love you too. Of course I do."

This made him smile. "Good. I'll wait for you after third period. And don't worry so much, " he ordered with a smile.

"I'll see you then," I said as I waved.

First period was horrible. I just had a bad feeling about things. Especially when I was without Edward. I ached to be with him already.

"So," Mike whispered, "what do you think of the new principal?"

_He is dangerous_, I wanted to say. But I didn't want Mike to think I was crazy.

"Not sure," I said being as honest as I could.

"His daughter seems quite a piece of work. I heard she has first period English and she is excused from that reports on Keats, because she just moved here. Sounds unfair, huh?"

_First period English_. Of course.

Of course she'd have the exact same class as Edward. No wonder I had a bad feeling. And it should've comfort me Mike didn't seem fond of her either but all I could think about was how she got to be in the same room as Edward, having the chance to actually talk to him.

"So, what do you think?" Mike wondered.

"It's unfair, I suppose. But maybe she already did the assignment at her old school, " I offered.

It was odd, defending the girl for I could just as easily berate and bad-mouth her. But I didn't. It was better to remain neutral about her. On the outside, at least.

"Maybe." Mike agreed.

The rest of the morning went by just as slow as I'd expected, which was bad. Luckily I had a few distractions. I chatted to Angela during second period, apparently she was having a date with Ben Cheney on Friday, which she was excited about. Jessica was friendlier than usual, though I suspected some odd form of pity on her part, since she had already picked up on the fact Sapphire'd been gawking at Edward during her introduction.

"Don't worry, Bella. The novelty will wear off," she offered, "people will forget about her presence in a week."

It sounded almost cruel. Her words said one thing but her eyes, looking at me with probing intent, hoping to unravel all my insecurities , managed to explain that I too had been forgotten. And she was right. I'd been here a few weeks now and already people pretended I'd been here for years. Not that I minded that, it was certainly nice to no longer be the new girl. Besides, plenty of people still stared at me when I walked down the halls with Edward. Though perhaps now they looked at me out of pity, knowing I wouldn't be able to hold on to Edward for long. Not with someone like Sapphire around.

And I knew they wouldn't forget about her so easily. She wasn't forgettable. Quite the opposite, in fact.

Angela had been nicer and much more comforting, once she pickd up on a small part of my distress.

"I've seen the way he looks at you," she'd told me, "I don't think you have anything to worry about."

She had sounded confident and I wanted to believe her. Perhaps it was better to listen to outsiders than to let my discomfort consume me.

"You're right," I agreed out of common courtesy. I wasn't keen on showing them - especially Jessica - my insecurities.

After that I decided to stur the conversation back to Angela and her date with Ben. She'd been shocked he'd actually asked her out to dinner, which was new in comparison to the comic book festivals he usually invited her to. And she was nervous because an actual meal in an actual restaurant was so much more intimate than walking around in a hall full of comic book lovers.

"I need something new to wear, " Angela told us. "Something that says 'date' but it cannot be too obvious."

"I'd help out, but I've been grounded for the rest of the week because I put a small dent on my father's car," Jessica muttered. "He totally overreacts sometimes. Anyway, sorry Ang."

I watched Angela and she almost seemed relieved at Jessica's words. But then she frowned.

"That's okay. I'll go alone then, " she said.

"I could go with you. If you like," I offered without thinking. I wasn't exactly a fashionista but it would be a nice opportunity to get to know Angela better.

Her eyes lit up at my offer. "Really? That would be great! We can go after school. Your dad won't mind, will he?" she wondered.

Charlie wouldn't mind, as long as I wasn't having wild orgies. I rolled my eyes at the disgusting assumption my father had made earlier and reminded myself I needed to talk to him about the upcoming weekend because there was no way I'd stay with the Blacks. Especially not if Edward and I could be alone.

"No, he won't mind. I'll give him a call later, " I assured her.

Third period Government was a drag, since I had to listen to Jessica's story about crashing her father's Pontiac. I wasn't sad about her absence during my shopping trip with Angela, because I could very much do without her gossiping nature.

Finally the bell rang and I was eager to get out and run straight into Edward's arms.

And he was standing there like a beautiful enigma, waiting for me like he had promised.

"You're here!" I beamed as I threw my arms around him.

Edward smiled at my excitement and softly brushed his lips against my overheated cheek. "You sound surprised," he murmured.

"Time just goes too slow when I am not with you," I confessed as Edward took my hand and pulled me through the halls to the auditorium.

"I know what you mean. At least you didn't have to deal with the new girl, " Edward pointed out.

"Not to mention all the pesky mind boggling hormone-raged teenage minds that stalk me, " he added in a whisper.

The way he mentioned her was another feeling of comfort. With so much disregard and irritation.

"Yes, you have it tough," I said with a smile. I wanted to ask why Edward was annoyed with Sapphire but I decided not to feed my obsession.

"I do have it tough, " he agreed teasingly. But then his eyes bored into mine for a moment and his tone became more serious. "It's not even a joke. We need more classes together. It's very difficult to be away from you for so long."

I nodded and gawked, unable to stop staring at him. He stared at me too but with his impeccable coordination he made sure I wouldn't trip or bump into people as he led me to the auditorium.

Eventually he stopped walking, steadying me so I wouldn't bump into him - though this wouldn't so bad, a perfect excuse to feel his muscular chest - and his expression changed as he stared in the direction of the auditorium entry.

"What is it," I worried, and I followed his stare, hoping I wouldn't find the object of all my doubts and worries standing there, boring her sapphire eyes into my boyfriend's again.

But it wasn't that at all.

I saw Jasper standing there, looking at his brother and then at me. The moment our eyes met he flashed me a small smile.

An _apologetic _smile.

"What's wrong?" I demanded. "Edward, tell me. "

"Alice is upset with you, " he muttered.

"She's acting absurd," he added with a growl.

_Alice? _She was _mad_ at me? I didn't understand this. Had I done something wrong? I must have missed something. I wondered if maybe she felt I was spending too much time with Edward. Maybe it did truly repulse her to see our PDA.

"Why?" I asked in small panic.

"She'll tell you herself. Don't worry. I'll reign her in if she goes too far," he promised and he towed me forward gently.

I tried to avoid Alice's glare as Edward dragged me along - my feet were protesting - but it was obvious something had ticked her off. Her golden eyes were almost black, and not with thirst for she had hunted yesterday. She was clearly upset.

We were only a few feet away when she bounded forward. She halted only inches away from me.

"Bella, am I not your best friend?" she wonderd sadly.

I blinked in confusion and looked at Edward. But he wasn't giving anything away.

"Alice of course you are. Why would you even ask?" I wondered, horrified at her expression.

"You're going shopping with Angela?" she accused.

This upset her? Was she jealous I had a human friend? I could understand this. Edward had told me Alice's had been so desperate for a friend, a human one preferably.

"Yes", I hurried to explain, " but that's just because she needs a dress. She's going out with Ben Cheney on Friday and he's taking her to a fancy restaurant and she wants to look nice and.."

Alice interrupted me by pressing her finger to my lips.

"Bella. You're going shopping. I know everything about shopping" Alice said matter -of - factly.

This was probably true. I wasn't unaware of the clothes the Cullens wore. And my fashion sense was painfully absend in comparison to Alice's. It went as far as mixing a sweater with some jeans and sneakers without clashing colours too much.

"Yes, and?" I asked.

"Bella. I know _everything_ _about shopping_!," she emphasized firmly.

_Oh._ It was a hint. Alice wanted an invite.

"You want to come along?" I offered. "I mean, I have to ask Angela but I am sure she wouldn't mind another person offering her fashion advice."

Alice snorted. "Bella, I love you to pieces, but you're not a fashion expert."

"Alice!" Edward spat, hissing a warning through his teeth. "Don't start!"

"What? It's obvious. Besides, Bella needs my help too."

_I did? _

"Help with what?" I quizzed.

"You have a date Friday night too," Alice reminded me.

Ah yes, that second date again. Hmm, if Alice was offering fashion advice to me too - and she was most definitely a top expert compared to me - then perhaps she knew what Edward had planned. Plus, Alice was my best friend and I didn't enjoy the idea of hurting her feelings by not inviting her. And Angela would probably not mind, since she genuinly seemed to like Alice.

"Right. So, you'll go with us, then?" I smiled. "If Angela doesn't mind, of course."

Alice clapped her hands "I knew you'd come to your senses! And Angela won't mind. I'll ask her right away." She left my side and stalked straight past Jasper, in search of Angela. He shrugged at us and followed after her.

Edward took my hand and pulled me towards the auditorium.

" I am sorry," Edward apologized, "I keep forgetting Alice becomes impossible when she is not invited to a shopping spree."

"That's alright. Angela could probably use her help better than mine," I admitted.

"There's nothing wrong with the way you dress," Edward assured me.

I smiled slightly and then sighed. "You're biased."

"Not at all, " he protested, "I am just very observant. And I know what I see when I look at you."

"See, _biased_," I pointed out.

Edward grinned and put his arm around me. "I'll admit I don't care very much about your fashion sense, though you're always gorgeous, no matter what you wear." he rushed to say.

"Still, " he continued with a wicked, almost naughty smile, "I suppose I should admit I prefer you with a little less clothes on."

My cheeks flushed at his words and his eyes - locked in with mine - were scorching. He traced my lips with one finger and then chuckled when he heard my heart fluttering.

"Though the lack in proper attire would probably not go down well in public. Then again, perhaps it would." he frowned at the thought and stared off to the side. I followed his stare to find him watching Mike.

"Edward, no one wants to see me naked. Except you, I guess. But that's 'cause your such a bad boy,"I teased.

He turned his attention to me again and winked. "You said I wasn't very badass, I have to do anything in my power to prove you wrong, don't I? "

I smiled wider. "Now I wonder what you have planned on Friday."

"You'll find out soon enough." Edward told me.

"You'll tell me then?" I asked eagerly, rather wanting to hear it from Edward than to have to trick it out of Alice.

"On Friday, yes," Edward grinned. "A surprise is a surprise, Bella."

"Not fair, " I muttered.

"You don't mind, do you. That I've made plans with Angela and Alice after school?", I said, changing the subject.

"Of course not. I mean, I'd rather have you all to myself but it seems I benefit from this shopping expedition too," he smiled.

"Don't expect me to turn into a runway model," I warned him.

"You'll perfect already," he shrugged. "You'll look amazing no matter what you wear."

"Though less is more for you in this case, right?" I pretended to guess.

Edward smiled. "You have beautiful skin. I don't mind seeing some of it," he admitted sheepishly.

"Ruled by your hormones, you are! " I scolded him with a smile.

Edward just grinned at that.

We took our seats next to Jasper, Alice and Angela The two girls seemed to be discussing which shops would suffice for buying proper date attire. Jasper was quiet and looked around the room. I remembered his odd talent, to sense the atmosphere and then affect it and wondered if he was working his magic or if he was just being observant.

I wasn't paying much attention though, for I scanned the crowds for that one face. I wanted to berate myself for wasting my energy on this, for wanting to see if yesterday's events would repeat themselves. Would Edward drop my hand again. If so, I needed to be prepared.

"She's sitting in the front row" he whispered in my ear, and he put his arm around me tightly.

I looked at him in wonder.

"I can hear her mind. She's sitting next to Jessica and Lauren." he explained.

"I thought you couldn't hear mine?" I asked skeptically.

Edward chuckled. "I can't, but I have learned a thing or two about observing you the past few days. You're very transparent sometimes," he stated.

I didn't know what to say and so I just gazed into his eyes. Edward was more relentless than that, as he leaned in to steal a quick kiss.

Then he straightened himself but kept his arm around my waist.

"It's starting," he whispered.

Principal Daggett took the stage and ssh-ed the crowds. He scraped his voice and grabbed the microphone from its stand.

"Welcome, everyone."

"I know you must all be wondering why your new principal is giving another speech," he said playfully, "Surely he doesn't like the sound of his own voice that much, does he?"

"Well, I can assure you I don't," he stated.

I didn't believe him. I felt Edward's eyes on me but I didn't meet his gaze to return his staring. He took my hand with his free one and squeezed it lightly.

I could hear the faint chuckle as he heard the physical proof of my reaction to his casual touch.

I forced myself to pay attention.

"The roof of Forks High is in a terrible state and the city council will only subsidize 50%. We need to earn the other half ourselves. Then, we also need money for our marching band. For years they've been playing with old instruments and it's time we get them some new ones."

"So, in order to do this, we're having a carnival this Saturday. We'll use classrooms and school grounds to place booths and rides. You'll all be assigned a task and we'll all work together to reach our target. The city council has agreed to sponsor us with some of the equipment we need. But for the most part we'll have to call in favors and be creative to make this carnival a success."

"It's all about school spirit!" he added.

"Oh please!" Edward muttered.

"But, since we also deserve a party after all that hard work, there will be a masquerade ball Saturday night." Daggett continued.

"_Yay_, a party! " Alice cheered

"So, you'll find sheets at the entrance, where you can sign up for a task. Each group will consist of eight people. Each group will organize a part of the carnival. There will also be a group to organize the party. On Friday I'll circulate a list in which you'll find your name and the booth or activity you've been assighed to. This will also be the case for the group planning the masquerade ball. You'll plan the party but you'll also attend a booth during the day."

" So, off you go. Preparations start immediatedly, so the rest of your classes will be canceled today." Principal Daggett ordered.

This evoked a reaction from the students who seemed extremely thrilled by the idea of missing out on actual school work.

"Come on!" Alice urged, "I think we all need to sign up for party planning duty!"

"With you in charge, no doubt" Jasper guessed innocently.

"Jazz, you know I am a _pro_ at this," Alice said.

We made way to the entrance and Alice snatched up the list for planning the masquerade ball and signed her own name and then Jasper's.

"You two are in too, " she pointed at Edward and me as she scribbled down our names.

"_Alice,_ " I started. I wasn't one for enjoying parting, let alone planning them. Maybe I was better off collecting trash or something.

"Chill, Bella. I'd lead. I am sure I can think of something you'll be good at!" Alice said confidently.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Alright, we're down to four people. _Angela_? You and Ben in too? "

Angela shook her head. "I am in, but I am sure Ben will sign up for some goo slash slime covering your body type of activity or something."

"Okay. So there are three more spots open."

"I am in! " a voice behind us called eagerly.

"And me too!"

It were Mike and Jessica. They both looked a bit hesistant, but Alice wrote down their names without any questions.

I thought Alice would leave it at that and lead the way to the Gym so we could start planning, but she didn't put the clipboard down to have one more person sign up later. Instead she shook her head slightly and muttered something unintelligible as she stared off into the distance.

I looked at Edward for clues, guessing he could read her mind to know what was suddenly wrong, but he didn't face me as he kept his eyes on his sister.

The deja-vu was powerful. And the room looked even more eery compared to yesterday. But instead of dropping my hand like he'd done a small twenty four hours ago, Edward grabbed it firmly now. Like _he_ needed the support.

This should have thrilled me, or at least ease my sudden anxiety, but it didn't.

Because I noticed how Alice was fixated at something behind me now and I could feel the tension in Edward's cool fingers clutching mine.

I didn't even need to turn around to see who was standing behind me.

But when she spoke, I had the most uncommon of reactions. I dropped Edward's hand like some cruel form of mirroring what happened to him yesterday. I could feel Edward scrutinizing my face and I was half aware of him taking my hand again. But I was too consumed by the purring voice and its request hanging in the air.

"Do you have room for one more? "

---------------------------------------------------------

**As always, thank you for your reviews! R&R as always! :)**

**About the chapter: it's a set up to a few story lines coming up! **

**Happy weekend!**


	24. AUTHOR NOTE

**I am very sorry for the delay in updating but I'm working on a chapter, hoping to update soon.**

**I'll give you a little teaser: **

**(Edward's POV)**

I needed support and advice, but I wasn't sure about Emmett's participation in the conversation either. Already he seemed to be getting way too much of a kick out of this. Ready and very willing to treat my lack in romantic experiences as a huge joke.

"I think I'll pass." I mumbled.

I was just about to head back inside, to try and find another other way to get some insight into this unfamiliar territory - googling might work though I doubted there'd be a ' how a vampire can have sex with a human'- handbook available online.

But before I made it to the back door, Emmett jumped in front of me, preventing me from going in.

"Dude, wait. You wanted advice, didn't you? You've come to the right person. I know all there is to know about sex."

He wasn't even kidding now. The smiles were gone and Emmett actually looked... _severe_. Which troubled me even more. Emmett took his role as self professed sex guru very serious. _Dead serious._

"Emmett, never mind alright" I tried to brush him off.

"I do mind. Damnit, bro. You are on the verge of getting some. Share this moment with me, please?"

It was quite disturbing how he was almost begging me to ask him for help. Like Alice and how she responded to fashion crises, Emmett was strangely in his element here.

Jasper remained quiet but his thoughts grew more annoyed with Emmett and all his encouragement.

"I am so glad you think my personal life somehow affects you" I muttered.

"It does when you're about to become a man!" Emmett pointed out.

"Now let's go through the basics, shall we?" He started.

_Let's not_, I thought.

"The basics?" I echoed in suspicion.

"The basics of sex" Emmett clarified with a wicked grin.

Oh yes, this was so very much his topic. He was radiating with confidence. Eager to embarrass me even further.

"I've got a medical degree, Emmett. There's no need to explain anything to me"

"Just because you know where to put it, doesn't mean you know how to use it effectively" Emmett guffawed.

**Yes, a "Emmett gives sex advice" chapter. I'll try and update very soon!**

**Happy almost weekend!**


	25. Word to the Wise

This chapter is written from Edward's POV entirely.

**CHAPTER 24: WORD TO THE WISE **

The gym was warm and the air was moist.

It was suffocating me. _Figuratively_ speaking, of course.

We were hauled up in here and the space was packed with crepe-paper, large sheets of carbon paper and cans of paint.

And _tension._ A lot of tension.

"Listen up, gang! We have a very short time to make this party a slamming success. So we all need to be on top of our game."

On top of our game. _Some_ of us certaintly were.

Alice, barely five feet tall stood there amidst us like a general preparing soldiers for battle.

"Come on, people! Let's get started. And being on team Alice always requires a smile" my tiny sister warned us.

Okay, perhaps she'd seemed less like an army-general and more a motivation coach of some kind. The _drilling_ kind.

The only one amused by Alice's behaviour was Jasper; he was eyeing her with pride from the bleachers where he'd taken a seat. His face was stretched into a big grin, glowing with enjoyment.

"Jasper Hale, get over here! No one can afford to be a slacker in my group!" she ordered firmly.

His smile faded_ immediately._

The entire experience of Alice running the group was not half as amusing as it was_ irritating,_ especially now that she was starting to order us around. And the "go team" vibe she gave off conflicted with my emotions. We weren't a team, this wasn't a wanted collaboration. Especially not because of one particular group-member.

_Sapphire Daggett._ The name was like an inescapable buzz, a drumming beat in my head every time I thought about her.

Which seemed far too often.

And I wasn't thinking about her because I wanted her. She forced herself into my mind. Demanding my attention.

Or rather, my _caution._

So I had to watch her, even if she misconstrued my watchfulness as romantic interest.

Sapphire stood close to Jessica and looked subdued. She listened to Alice and occasionally her lips would curl up. Her smiles for Alice were not unfriendly and slightly impressed even.

_Of course._ In her mind, she was already choosing Alice as her friend.

This disturbed me, because it was another one of those things the new girl seemed to want to take from Bella.

And I hated how I couldn't share this with her, because she was already affected enough as it was.

Alice may or may not have noticed how Sapphire looked at her with admiration, but she didn't seem to care either way. She was too caught up in her role as party planner to notice the new girl. There was however a small portion of her mind reserved for worrying about Bella. And her incredibly lackluster attitude.

_What's going on with Bella? Is she sick? She looks like she is about to faint,_ Alice thought.

She wasn't that far off. Bella's heart beat was low and her breathing was matching; it was very slow. And she didn't move an inch from where she stood.

Bella was motionless and very quiet. From the corner of my eye I noticed how she watched Alice - or tried to at least, because her eyes kept flickering to Sapphire. But she didn't seem alive. She just stood there, without so much as saying a word.

"Are you alright?" I wondered quietly, as I gently stroked her cheek with my finger. Her skin was warm and inviting. Much better than the sticky warmth that lingered in the atmosphere.

But there was no answer.

Just a slight increase of her heartbeat and her breath staggering for a second. For a moment I hoped she responded to my touch but this hope turned out to be very idle . It was within thirty seconds that her heart slowed to an alarmingly slow pace again. Her breath was barely audible, even to me.

And still no sound coming from her lips.

"Bella?" I said more urgently, while nudging her softly.

_Nothing._

I exchanged a worried glance with Alice who frowned - unnoticeable to the rest of our group except for Jasper who eyed Alice with caution - at my fresh anxiety, as if it irritated her, which it probably did, then shrugged and returned to delegate the group to their chores.

Her thoughts answered my concerns reluctantly though.

_Maybe Bella needs some fresh air. I don't think it would be a good idea if she started to fall apart right here. Best to get her outside_, Alice demanded silently.

It didn't take me a lot of strength to pull her away from the gym. But she didn't seem to notice. She remained aloof and didn't protest as I led her outside.

I towed her to the seclusion of the empty parking lot, and once we were there, I swiftly spun her around to face me. Holding her face in my hands, I stared into her eyes. Hoping to unlock her thoughts. To break through her reverie. But I couldn't make the connection. Her eyes were unfocused and their warm melted chocolate depths looked hollow.

"Bella" I whispered, as I tried to hold her gaze.  
_  
No change._

"Say something, please" I nearly begged.

She finally shook her head, blinked a few times and then quite suddenly crushed herself against my chest, clasping her arms around my neck.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist in response, while I pressed my lips to her hair. The soft texture of it brushed gently against my lips like silk.

I expected Bella to start crying, but she didn't. Instead she took a deep breath and lifted her head to face me.

"Are you alright?" I asked again.

She nodded and then sighed. "I have no idea what just happened. I have never felt so strange in my life. "

"Not even when you learned about what I was?" I teased, hoping to take some of the tension out of the air.

It helped a little.

Bella rolled her eyes, but - thankfully - her lips curled up a bit into a small smile.

Then she frowned and shook her head, as if she tried to shake off some bad feeling.

"Do you want to tell me?" I wondered quietly, trying not to push her into sharing with me.

Bella let go of me and took another deep breath to steady herself. The moment she opened her mouth, the words started flowing freely.

_Too freely._

"I know she's gorgeous. And that it is just a matter of time before you'll see that too That is if you don't _already_. Then you'll move on, like you're supposed to. It's alright, I would understand, but the thought of it chokes me, Edward. I know I won't be able to stop it, but I fear the idea of losing you just the same. It numbs me."

"And I don't know how to fight it. I guess my mind locks down at the idea of you falling for her, right in front of my eyes. I guess that's because I won't be able to handle losing you,without it causing some sort of physical reaction." she explained.

I heard her words, earnest and full of worries and insecurities. But their meaning stung me. I wondered briefly, if it was _my mind_ locking down. If I was in some kind of altered universe where my words were construed in the wrong way and Bella actually believed every thing I ever told her to be a lie.

I remembered our conversation the night before, where I had convinced Bella of how much I loved her. Apparently I had done a poor job, because she didn't seem to believe me at all, judging by her speech.

I didn't quite understand how Bella could be so insecure and simply assume I'd run off with the new girl. Sapphire Daggett was already giving me more grief than I had anticipated on when I'd first real attention to her demanding thoughts, in the auditorium.

Bella looked at me, waiting for me to respond. But I couldn't find my voice just yet. I had no idea how to take away these insecurities, when my words seemed worthless in the process.

"Edward..." Bella whispered, "It's truly alright. I would understand. I would. I wouldn't like it though " she vowed. "But really, what would I be able to do about it.."

Her voice was unsteady, and filled with an emotion that echoed my own. But while she was worried about losing me - a ridiculous concept, as if there'd ever be anyone but her - I tried to make sense of her words. Bella didn't seem to have a lot of faith in our love and frankly, I thought this to be rather foolish, close to absurd even. Perhaps it was her lifetime of feeling different than others around her which had helped to feed all these insecurities, making her believe in them and feed them even more every time she doubted the truth, but for her to regard me in such a manner, it was almost an insult. And as I determined this, it angered me.

"Understand what exactly?" I grumbled icily.

"Understand that this girl, pretty or not, holds no interest for me, other than the fact there is something unnerving and possibly dangerous about her? Or the fact I told you no less than twenty four hours ago how much I love you and how that's never going to change? Because with all due respect, I am afraid we are not on the same page right now" I spat, too angry to keep my voice down.

Bella's eyes grew wide, astounded. Then she laughed, her relief evident in the sound of it.

"What's so darn funny?" I demanded, my voice still not very friendly.

Bella stopped laughing instantly but her face remained oddly bright. She took my hands and rubbed them gently. The heat of her hands warmed me and fastly burned away my anger.

"You're angry" she said, still relieved.

"And you're happy about that?" I half guessed, shocked about this possible fact.

Bella lifted one of my hands to plant a kiss on the back of it. "Of course. "

"Because my anger is more soothing than any kind of declaration of love?" I asked incredulously.

Bella blushed and looked away. "I know it doesn't make sense, that you think I am crazy. Maybe I am. But the fact you think I am absurd is more proof for me than anything. It's not that I don't believe that you love me, because I do. Honestly. But your angry response is oddly comforting. " she admitted.

I frowned, still confused. "Bella, you are truly absurd sometimes. I think we need to work on your self-confidence."

"I know." she agreed quietly.

Then I pulled her back into my arms and pressed my lips to hers. The touch of her full red lips smoldered away all the uncertainties, the existence of the new girl, the strange atmosphere around us. It was just Bella and me, in our own perfect little world, which completely existed of the love we felt for each other. Why did it take actual physical contact to subdue these worries. Why weren't words alone enough? I tried to make sense of this, but the movement of our lips molding around each other was far too distracting.

"Luckily, I like your bizarre trains of thought." I teased when I released her. "Since I can't pick them from your mind myself. It would be so much easier if I could though." I muttered, "It would save us a lot of unnecessary worries.

Bella shrugged. "But that would kill all the mystery. I wouldn't be interesting to you, if you could read my mind."

"Bella, don't start. You're the only thing that captivates me," I told her in earnest.

"Edward, it's just that I still find it so hard to believe you actually want me._ Me_. The epitome of plain."

I rolled my eyes at her assessment. "Said the girl to the vampire." I whispered wryly.

"Which proves my point. You're extraordinary in every way."

"So, I am not allowed to call you amazing and have you believe it, but I have to accept without further question that you love me, despite of what I am?" I wondered sourly.

"Yes," Bella nodded, "because I don't know how I came to deserve you."

I smiled slightly. "That goes for both of us, then. But here we are. _Together_. So let's just both believe we are worth it."

"I'll try." Bella responded.

"Do _more_ than try. Just believe. Bella, vampires don't flit from one girl to the next. Love is different for us. _Permanent_. I'll always love you."

"If anything, I am more justified to worry. I mean, you could fall for someone else at any time." I added. It was meant to sound like a joke but the words were layered with an edge.

Bella made a sound of disgust and narrowed her eyes. "That will never happen. We've known each other for weeks and already I don't ever want to loose you."

"And you won't. _Ever._" I promised.

"Even if that's true, I will die eventually." Bella pointed out softly. "And I am sure you'll find another girl after that.." she added, her voice too casual. Because deep down inside she knew that would never happen. If only her own uncertainties didn't get the best of her so much.

And of couse it did not go unnoticed how Bella spoke of the one thing to tear us apart -this imminent fact aloud - though I was sure it was not the first time either of us had thought about it. After all, it was hard to escape the harsh truth of it, despite the fact it wasn't something to worry about in the very near future.

I nodded sadly but then smiled. "There will never be anyone else but you." I vowed fiercely.

"And as for the future, I think the most impending thing right now will be the wrath of Alice if we stay out here too long. So, do you feel well enough to go back to the gym? I think she could use our help. Or some people to actually reign her in," I added in a lighter tone.

Bella grimaced and I knew she was not looking forward to be within a small radius of the source contributing to all her worries. She opened her mouth to argue, but I silenced her by pressing a finger to her soft lips.

"Bella, " I intervened before she could protest, "think of it this way; keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"She definitely wants you close" Bella agreed dryly.

"If it helps, I could not leave your side once and kiss you a lot while we do whatever Alice orders us to do" I offered with a smile.

"But that might annoy her." Bella said. "Alice isn't fond of our PDA," she clarified.

"Two birds with one stone then. I still haven't forgiven her for the way she ruined our second date by planning that movie night last Saturday." I told her.

"But she is making amends with that now, by helping me to find an outfit for our date. So let's be nice to Alice. We wouldn't want her to kick us out of the group. Besides, didn't you say you wanted to keep an eye on..._her_." Bella said dismissively. I could tell from the way her lips pressed into a hard line, that she was not going to say the name.

I leaned in and brushed my lips to her cheek.

"I'd rather keep my eyes on you," I breathed.

Bella rolled her eyes and took my hand.

"Lets get this party - planning started," she said with mock enthusiasm, as she pulled me back to the entrance of the gymnasium.

We worked in the gym for the rest of the school day, listening to Alice's brainstorms about the party. She was looking for a Venician masks theme, which was an interesting concept. She opted for the colors ivory, black and velvet red to create the perfect atmosphere for the masquerade ball. She ordered the girls to get dresses in those colors and the guys to make sure their attire would fit their dates for the party.

Bella remained quiet for the most part, occasionally she would talk to Angela about their upcoming shopping trip, or help out Alice with her ideas. I stayed at her side, to make sure she remembered my words. This seemed to comfort her a little bit, though she didn't quite recover from her awkwardness towards Sapphire Daggett.

The new girl threw herself into the party planning with reserved enthusiasm. Her thoughts were neutral. Only when she'd look at me, her thoughts would show a shimmer of viciousness and desire.

I met her gaze once and her piercing blue eyes overwhelmed me again. Not because I drowned in them - they were nothing like the warm chocolate depths of Bella's stare - but because they were cold. Ice-cold. Like there was nothing behind them but emptiness. A pitch black darkness.

Kind of like the way Bella had stared off into the distance when I'd taken her outside, earlier. The resemblance was eery, but I didn't dwell on it long.

By the time school ended and everyone went their separate ways, I had about two seconds to say goodbye to Bella, before Alice tried to drag her away to their planned shopping trip.

"Shopping is more important than your rampaging desire to smooch, Edward." she pointed out.

I ignored Alice and escorted both Bella and my sister to Angela's car.  
There, Bella stretched up to her toes and pressed her lips against mine, which didn't last longer than a few seconds because Alice started to make gagging sounds of disapproval, as she tugged at Bella's arm.

"Come on, good dresses don't find themselves. I am sure you two can do without each other for a few hours." she said, sarcasm apparent in her voice.

"You could come with us," Bella offered with hopeful smile - which made me smile in response, but I didn't have a chance to accept, because Alice ssh-ed her instantly.

"No," she warned, "No boys allowed!"

"God, you two are way too joined to the hip. I think this should be nipped in the bud," Alice remarked dryly.

"And do not even think about following us!", she warned me. "I'll know when you do and I will have you arrested for stalking!" she added, causing Angela and Bella to smile at her threat.

Only I knew she was being serious.

_Don't even think I am joking. This is my time with Bella!_

I ignored her and focused only on Bella. "I know her wrath when shopping is involved," I said, pointing at Alice who stuck out her tongue in response.

"It is best if I go home." I smiled, while I traced her cheekbone with my finger. Her skin burned at my touch and a fresh crimson blush spread on her cheeks.

"What will you do?" Bella wondered, as her eyes flickered to Sapphire, who passed us at the parking lot, with Jessica Stanley close in tow.

"I'll hang out with Emmett and Jasper at the house. Wait for you to come back."

Which would be exactly what I'd do. Wait. For Bella to return to me.

"I won't be long," Bella promised me, and she quickly pressed her lips to mine once more before she got in the front seat of Angela's Sedan. Alice nudged me once and smiled. "Don't listen to her. We'll take our time," she winked as she took a seat in the back.

After the girls had left I drove myself home, and on the way I wondered and worried about the conversation Bella and I had earlier. I thought we were beyond this. That I had tackled her insecurities. But I was wrong.

And frankly, it was getting rather repetitive and frustating. And not just because of the new girl and her unapologetic way of thinking about me. Bella_ too_ frustrated me, though it seemed unfair, because she wasn't purposely doing this, unlike the new girl. But then, how much more could I do to convince Bella of my love?

It was in fact frustrating that inspite of the belief that our conversation the night before had taken the edge of Bella's concerns regarding Sapphire for the moment, Bella wasn't worry free. And neither was I. Plus, with the new girl so close by for the rest of the week, the anxiety was bound to roar its ugly head again.

So I needed something more effective and permanent to make sure Bella's insecurities wouldn't be about Sapphire anymore.

There had to be a way for me to be successful, without these insecurities constantly haunt and hurt Bella. I just hadn't found the right way yet.

Of course, avoiding the new girl was going to be difficult. She didn't allow anyone to disregard her and shove her aside.

That much had been clear from the way she had conveniently put herself into our group. Alice hadn't argued with her when she'd asked for the final free spot and now we were going to be stuck with her for the rest of the week. I already dreaded the idea of having no route of escape from her thoughts and looks.

I wouldn't be able to take this routine every day. I couldn't have Bella go catatonic on me, whenever Sapphire was around. Which would be a lot, this week.

If only time could speed up a few nights.

_To Friday night._

Our date night.

And then it hit me. The possible solution in dealing with Bella's ridiculous concerns.

The perfect way to eliminate Sapphire and erase her faux importance from Bella's mind.

_Friday night_.

The night Charlie would be absent. And yes, while I still needed some way to make sure Bella wouldn't be send to La Push to stay with that drat Jacob Black and his father, it would be the perfect time for a sleep-over.

Except with little sleep.

Just like Bella had intended the Friday night before, when we had gone quite far in showing our affection.

But what if we went _all the way_?

If Bella and I would make love and become one, than she'd never doubt my feelings again.

It wasn't just that I longed for her. But if a sexual relationship with Bella was half as powerful as only kissing her was, than it would be such a deep experience. One to destroy all insecurities.

I was surprised at how logical the idea seemed to me. Maybe it was born out of all our insecurities combined - Sapphire Daggett, Jacob Black, Mike Newton, the fact I was a vampire - and the difficulty in dealing with them. Maybe it was an acute need to be close to Bella, especially since she'd been absend since I'd left her in the care of my fun- and shopping loving sister and Angela after school.

Of course, I couldn't just seduce her without taking some precautionary measures. I needed to be prepared. And so I needed advice.

But where to get it?

I realized my only option would be _my brothers_.

Not the best option, but the only one I could think of.I could not ask Carlisle. It wouldn't only be embarrassing, but he would probably be against it. And I didn't want to risk the faith he had in me and the support of my relationship with Bella which was still fragile because Carlisle wasn't certain about what a future for Bella and I and all our differences would bring. As a fater this worried him and my plan of having sex with my human girlfriend would most likely not go down very well.

But my brothers, they would know. And they could probably care less about the plan itself. Plus, I truly did need some advice about this.

And when would be a better time to ask than right away. After all, this afternoon would probably be my only chance to ask them for anything since we'd be working on planning the party and the carnival for the rest of the week. I'd probably see little of Emmett anyway, because he'd already made very clear he would not sign up for anything that related to extra-curricular activities unless there were sports involved - and Rosalie followed his lead in this.

Of course, my need for words of wisdom wasn't without awkwardness. It was one thing to consider this, but another to actually bring the subject up.

After I parked the car in the garage, I searched and found my brothers by the river near our house.

I took a seat on one of the abandoned rocks and watched Jasper and Emmett as they went from wrestling to playing a game of rock-slam. Emmett had invented it, apparently the one to slam the biggest rock into small little pieces and collect the most of these pieces would be the winner of 'Rock Slam'.

It was a childish and redundant game and worse than their mud-wrestling matches but it passed the time. Plus, I had needed a buffer before I could cut to the delicate subject of my plan. I was glad they were momentarily distracted, it gave me time to collect my thoughts.

When they were finally done - Emmett beat Jasper with a small margin of four to six times, I couldn't put it off any longer.

"So," I started, my voice cracking and full of hesitance, "I need some brotherly advice."

Jasper looked at me in surprise but then nodded, encouraging me to go ahead and speak.

Emmett too was instantly eager and curious as to what I wanted to discuss with them. It was a very good thing I couldn't actually blush. And that they could not read _my_ mind.

"About what, bro?" he said.

I almost choked on the word.

_"Sex."_

"Sex?" Emmett repeated with a wicked grin.

His thoughts became even more disturbing and made me regret my words immediately.

_Oh hell yeah! I knew this day would come. Edward and sex. Edward and asking about sex. This is gonna be fun!_

Jasper was more serious and narrowed his eyes at my confession.

_Sex? With Bella. A human? Is he out of his mind?_

His thoughts were instantly full of worries.

"Why would you want to know about sex?" he wondered, more casually then his thoughts led on. It was obvious he was trying to access my thoughts, instead of the other way around.

I wanted to remind him, that I could in fact read_ his _mind and that I hadn't lost _mine_, but before I could, Emmett intervened.

"Duh, why do you think, Jazz? Our little brother is becoming a man!"

I grimaced at his words. And then got stuck on pondering about Jasper's worries.

"You think it is a bad idea?" I asked, calling out his concerns.

"Bella is human" Jasper said, pointing out the _so very _obvious.

"_And?_" I countered. I knew exactly where he was going with this, but I wanted him to say the words.

"And why would you want to take a step, like encountering into such physical acitivities with someone so...fragile and breakable. "

Of course Jasper was right. I was well aware of Bella's breakableness. But then I remembered that night last week, where it'd been so easy to get carried away.  
And this could be the one effective thing to actually convince her that she was the only girl I wanted to be with_. To seal the deal_, so to speak.

"I need a way to prove to Bella that I love her and want her. Her alone" I told them with hesitance, and even moreso _with_ reluctance. I didn't want to be this open - with Emmett especially, because he'd probably rather mock me than give me advice that would actually be helpful.

Jasper frowned. Emmett laughed loudly. So different their reactions were to my confession.

"You want to use sex to prove to Bella she's the only one for you?" Jasper said.

"I don't want to use it. I just...I need something to have her know she has nothing to worry about when it comes to Sapphire Daggett." I explained.

"Talking to her could suffice with that" Jasper pointed out.

Emmett, past his humor now, got irritated by Jasper's concerns.

_Jazz is ruining all the fun. He has to be stopped. The one time Edward's this open. And about sex, no less. This is my chance to share my wisdom. Pass the torch, train him like the Karate Kid was trained. Where's my porn stash? I do have some old Playboy magazines I could show him for illustrative measure. He might appreciate that._

"I wouldn't," I asnwered this thoughts aloud._  
_

"Dude, don't start! You've been a eunuch since like forever. Finally you're about to get some." he said, almost happily.

"And _you_," he growled at Jasper, "Don't tell him he can't have sex! You cannot preach against what you practice yourself. That's hypocrisy of the worst kind!"

Jasper wanted to protest, but Emmett ignored that and turned to me.

"So, Edward. What is it you need? Jazz here to tell you this is a bad idea, or your big bro to tell you how it's done? I've got pictures!" he promised.

_Neither,_ preferably.

Jasper's worries were obvious and justified. I was well aware that making love to someone human and breakable was going to be tricky. And possibly dangerous even. But still. I did not need Jasper to tell me this. That was not what I was looking for.

I needed support and advice, but I wasn't sure about Emmett's participation in the conversation either. Already he seemed to be getting way too much of a kick out of this. Ready and very willing to treat my lack in romantic experiences as a huge joke.

So ultimately this had been a mistake. Jasper was against it, Emmett was basking in the glow of it and I wouldn't get the advice I needed.

"I think I'll pass." I mumbled.

I turned to head back inside, to try and find another other way to get some insight into this unfamiliar territory - googling might work though I doubted there'd be a ' how a vampire can have sex with a human in ten easy steps'- type of handbook available online.

But before I made it to the back door, Emmett jumped in front of me, preventing me from going in.

"Dude, wait. You wanted advice, didn't you? You've come to the right person. I know all there is to know about sex."

He wasn't joking now. The smiles were gone and Emmett actually looked... _severe_, an unfamiliar look for him. Which was a bit unsettling for me. Emmett took his role as self professed sex guru very serious. _Dead serious._

"Emmett, never mind alright. I'll figure it out myself" I tried to brush him off.

"_I do mind_. Damnit, bro. You are on the verge of getting some. Share this moment with me, _please?_"

It was quite disturbing how he was almost begging me to ask him for help. Like Alice and how she responded to fashion crises, Emmett was strangely in his element here.

Jasper remained quiet but his thoughts grew more annoyed with Emmett and all his encouragement.

_Emmett shouldn't be agreeing with this. He should understand how dangerous it is. _

"I am so glad you think my personal life somehow affects you" I muttered to Emmett, as I shot a worrying glance at Jasper.

"Besides, Jazz here thinks you shouldn't make a big deal out of it, since it is wrong for me to even consider this", I muttered.

"But it is a big deal when you're about to become a man!" Emmett pointed out.

"Now let's go through the basics, shall we?" He started.

_Let's not,_ I thought.

"The basics?" I echoed in suspicion.

"The basics of sex" Emmett clarified with a wicked grin.

Oh yes, this was so very much his topic. He was radiating with confidence. Eager to embarrass me even further.

"I've got a medical degree, Emmett. There's no need to explain anything to me"

"Just because you know where to put it, doesn't mean you know how to use it effectively" Emmett guffawed.

_Believe me._

"I wouldn't say your so-called advice is actually helpful." I called over my shoulder as I stalked back into the house.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "He really shouldn't even consider this. Let alone go through with it." he muttered.

I wasn't certain how I felt about that particular sentiment, but right now I was tired of both. I couldn't get back into the house fast enough.

Inside everything was quiet and empty. Carlisle was at the hospital and Esme and Rosalie were absent too.

I went to my room and crashed down on my black sofa.

I focused on counting the white specks of plaster on the ceiling. White was pure, innocent. Much more innocent than whatever plan I was trying to conduct. And a bad plan as far as preparations went. I had no clue on how to actually execute this. And I hadn't gained any kind of know-how in the past hour.

Maybe this was a plan doomed to fail. Maybe Jasper was right.

But then, even if my reasoning was wrong, if making love shouldn't be used as a way to deal with all our insecurities, it stillwouldn't be like we would never want to b that close. Because I was quite certain we did _both _want to. Last Friday night had proved that. So why wait? Maybe the motives weren't entirely pure, but the desire to make love was there. So how bad could it be?

I didn't have a lot of time to ponder about this, because apparently, Emmett smelled an opportunity too tempting to resist. And so he couldn't leave me alone.

"Edward. _Yo Edward_!"

"Are you even listening to me?", Emmett called from the door way. I half noticed the small stack of magazines in his hand. Editions of Playboy magazine, I gathered from his thoughts.

I groaned at the idea of that.

What had possessed me to do this? Sure, in theory it seemed like an almost logical thing. Emphasis on_ almost_. But then, in practice, this had been a very bad idea.

An _epic fail _even. On all counts. Not only had I not gotten the answers I'd hoped for or the support I needed but also my plan seemed impossible to execute.

The voice grew impatient now.

"Dude, I hate it when you stare off into space like that. It makes me feel very underappreciated. Seriously, I'd cry if I could " Emmett mocked in disgust while he walked into my room and dumped the magazines on my desk.

_Emmett._

My dear brother, who I'd given the worst kind of ammunition to pester me. And that he did. Even here, in the solitude of my own room, he managed to bother me.

"Oh no, wait. You'd cry. If you could. But not me. I'm too awesome to be emo!" he added teasingly.

Alright, more than just bothering me. He was plain annoying now. But that wouldn't stop him.

"Which is why you should listen to me. You need someone whose awesome about this. Street-smart when it comes to sex. Well, you're in so much luck, 'cause I am the guy you are looking for," he pointed out confidently. His face was now stretched into a playful grin.

Sometimes I wondered if Emmett had some form of attention span disorder. He easily skipped from one mood to the other. Though he was barely ever truly angry.

I on the other hand was probably as 'emo' as Emmett so eloquently put it. Ever since Bella had come into my pitiful little existence, everything had started to mean something. Every thought or course of action transcended into something deeper and was never without consequences; good or bad.

This was one of those 'downsides' about my new life.

Emmett giving_ me_ advice.

There had been times where it were the other way around. Where I had heard his thoughts and listened to him going on and on about his worries. But Emmett was hardly ever worried about anything other than his insatiable sex drive or the fact he couldn't catch a bear fast enough.

If only my concerns were this uncomplex.

"Shut up, Emmett," I muttered, and I turned on my other side so he would only see my back.

"Need I remind you, you're the one who asked for my help in the first place? Not the other way around." he said smugly while he jumped on top of me and started to nudge me.

"And here I am, doing my best to give you advice and you're not even listening." he added. He frowned at that but then smiled. He jumped off the sofa and dropped himself to the floor.

"Just go away. Go 'educate' Rosalie, or whatever it is you two do."

Emmett almost choked with glee and laughter.

"Hey, at least I am getting some and may I add; whenever I want too!"

"Lucky you..."

He chuckled at my response. He was obviously very proud of having sex so often.

Then, abruptly his features changed again from smug to serious. It was disturbing to see Emmett could actually treat a subject like sex with such importance.

"So please, in all seriousness; give me some credit. Don't walk out on me again like you did earlier. Listen to what I have to say..."

I sighed. Perhaps it would be better if I just let him have his fun. The sooner he'd leave me alone again. This was already going on for far too long.

When I had confessed to my angst earlier- such an absurd concept for a vampire but lately it seemed all my natural mannerisms had been pushed aside to favour my human side - I'd expected Emmett to mock and ridicule me and he didn't disappoint.

I wanted to put my heels in the sand and send him away but the more important mantra of actually fixing things with Bella made me realize, I could actually - as shocking as it seemed - learn something from Emmett.

"Fine, Emmett. Let me have it." I agreed dryly, "Give me your ten hottest sex tips," I added mockingly.

"No hot tips just yet, we'll save those for when you find yourself wanting it 'daily nightly and ever so rightly', you know?" he winked.

"We'll start with the basics. Now let me start by saying I would normally skip all the romantic crap and get all primal - 'cause that's what Rose and I do - but since you're the emo type and you probably want to woo Bella with flowers and candy and stuff, I'll try to be sensitive to your needs, okay?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. This was going to take very long.

"Step one: set the mood. _Got_ it? Set. The. Mood. Chicks - and definitely human chicks - love that. Candles, roses, chocolate. That kind o' stuff. "

How would Emmett know anything about what human girls wanted? I realized I knew very little about Emmett's human life. I wondered of he'd always been such a ladies-man. He must have been, since his sex-drive looked like it over-intensified when he became immortal.

Emmett looked around and found a note pad on the floor next to him. He tossed it to me.

"Maybe you should write this stuff down. I don't want to repeat myself."

_Though I should totally write a book about this. It could be a best-seller._

At first, I ignored his thoughts and the notepad hitting my lap and dropping to the floor. Then I took a deep unnecessary breath and grabbed it and a pen. If Emmett wasn't going to leave this alone than I was just going to have to play along. Maybe that was a better approach than trying to hide my obvious discomfort.

Emmett watched me as I gestured for him to go on. I took the pen and fidgeted with it, tapping the clicky part on the notepad.

"You need music too, but since you're into that sappy stuff I won't give you tips on that. I highly doubt you want "Born to be Wild" to be playing during your first sexperience" Emmett said in earnest.

"Born to be Wild is a song about freedom and adventure. Not about sex," I pointed out, realizing how naive and innocent I sounded.

Emmett grinned again. "Not with me and Rose, it isn't."

Great, now I would never be able to listen to that song again.

"Alright, we've covered setting the mood. I am sure you'll manage that just fine, being the overemotional type that you are."

"Next on our list; How to undress a girl. " he continued.

I remembered this from the Friday night before. And back from when Bella was in the hospital. I'd seen her almost naked. Surely it wouldn't be difficult to assist her in taking her clothes off.

"I already know, Emmett," I protested.

Emmett shook his head and started laughing.

"How could you possibly know?" he wondered. "Don't tell me human girl has shown you some skin already. That's kinda hot. Expected her to be more frigid," he teased.

_I knew that stumbling damsel in distress act wasn't real. Bella Swan is a naughty girl. Awesome! _He then started to imagine Bella in his head. His eyes raking over her body.

I tried to block out the rest of his thoughts.

" Next topic on you list.." I urged. I did not want him to dwell on Bella's body.

The sooner I'd get this over with, the better. His thoughts were fastly becoming unbearable. On so many different counts.

"Fine," Emmett agreed. Then he started smirking.

"Next up: _Foreplay_.." he grinned.

Of course, Emmett was going to stretch this to the maximum. He was going to embarrass me as much as he could.

"You're enjoying this very much, aren't you?" I muttered.

His grin stretched as wide as it could.

_Damn sure! This erases all the times you beat me in wrestling._

Knowing I could hear him, he winked. Then he rose and startled talking swiftly again while he paced around my room.

"Okay, foreplay. You start with kissing her. I am sure you can manage that. You've got to work in circles. Mouth to neck, neck to mouth, that kind of thing. Perhaps take a little nibble and..."

The words hung in the air for a small second as Emmett realized what he was about to say.

"And never mind.....better keep your tools from her neck. Bella bleeding out would kill the sexual tension" he stated.

"Alright, some women like it when you suck their toes. It's not Rose's fetish though. She actually likes it when I smack her booty"

Having him say these words was repelling, but his elaborate thoughts on the matter were even more revolting. Perhaps it was time to end this. I simply couldn't take anymore. This was past embarrassing, it was humiliating.

"Emmett, I think I get the picture. Really, no need to explain anymore. You've helped me alot" I said, knowing I would not sound very earnest.

And it was a failed attempt to get him to stop and leave.

"Nuh-uh. I haven't even gotten to the best part yet" he smiled.

_How to stimulate a climax._

Oh, no....

"Never mind Emmett, I think I'll skip the rest of the lesson. Why don't you go and play with Rosalie." I knew she wasn't around but I hoped that by planting the idea of having sex with Rosalie would distract Emmett from trying to 'teach' me.

That caught him off guard a little. For a small portion of a second he was in fact caught up in his own lust. Which was disgusting, of course.

But then he shook his head "You almost had me there, dude. But Rose is not around. And we are *so* not done. Sensual spots on a woman's body are next. Because they are very crucial to pleasing her."

Thinking about this, I had another flashback to that amazing Friday night the week before. The velvet touch of the rounding of Bella's breast. And her response to that. She had enjoyed it. Very much. So had I, because I recalled very well how 'stimulated' I'd been myself.

And if I was going to do this right, an important part would be to please Bella, make her happy. And since she did react to me physically, I had the potential to accomplish just that.

"Name those sensual spots, Emm," I said with a little more enthusiasm.

He seemed to pick up on my growing need for his expertise.

"That's the spirit! Alright, the most important sensual spot, is surprisingly enough....not necessarily the G-spot"

"I mean, it's important and you will need to work it, but there are other places too.."

He turned to my desk and rummaged through the magazines he had dumped there. Then he pulled one out and opened it. Inside there was a poster of nude female body. Marked with black dots and descriptions. The most important sensual spots on a woman's body, apparently.

His eyes were shimmering with excitement. His mind was full of raunchy thoughts while he went over these supposed hot-spots...on Rosalie's body. Matching them with what the poster stated. Emmett was pleased that he 'got it right'. He would always hit every spot, according to his mind.

And that was my breaking point. I didn't want to be turned into some superficial sex-expert, or a playboy of some kind. And Emmett wasn't giving me the advice I needed. He was trying to turn me into an Emmett-lite.

"Emmett, that's it. I think I got it. You're done."

"No way. I haven't even named all the hot spots yet. There's the lips, the inner thighs, the toes - well for some - Hey, you think Bella has a neck-fetish It's a very common hot spot. How weird would it be, if she would actually enjoyed you gauging at her neck. That's kinda kinky."

I was so fed up with this that I got up and grabbed his arm. Before Emmett could get a hold on me with his steel grip, I caught his other arm too.

I locked both of them together behind his back.

"Thanks for your advice. Now go.."

Finally he seemed to understand his lesson was over.

"Fine, have it your way. But don't come complaining to me, when you leave Bella unsatisfied..." he warned and he bounded out of my room.

"Study the poster, bro. You're gonna need it!" he called from the hall-way.

I dropped myself on the sofa again. I kind of hoped I would finally be able to enjoy the rest of the time until Bella returned, alone and use it to figure out how to go about this sex thing without taking Emmetts tips and actually practise them.

But apparently today wasn't my day to be alone because Jasper appeared minutes after Emmett'd left my room. I sighed. One thing was certain: the dreaded boredom and slowing of time all together because of Bella's absence, had been fought off effectively by all this sex talk.

"I suppose you are going to tell me the opposite of what Emmett has so graphically shared with me?" I guessed dryly. "Did you bring a poster too?"

Jasper took a seat on the arm of the sofa.

"You have loved her from the moment you saw her, haven't you?"

I was surprised by his approach and scanned his thoughts for an explanation. But they weren't educating or lecturing. In fact, they were pleasant and sincere. He wasn't here to scold me. And it was barely a question but more of an assessment.

"I didn't realize it completely right away, but yes. Very much so. I cannot even explain it right. Which is why I have to find a way to show Bella. I don't want the new girl to continue to be a problem for us."

Jasper nodded.

"And making love to Bella would solve that problem."

Again, it wasn't a question. The way he said the words, it sounded like a stated fact.

"It's the one thing to tie us together. I mean, I have told her I love her and I think she believes it, but apparently it is not enough. So I do need something more effective."

"Perhaps you do. But that's exactly why I think you shouldn't do it" Jasper said

"Why not?"

"Because I feel it. It's too strong. The emotions are too heavy. Imagine what the actual climax would be like. How would you channel that and not at the very least break every bone in her body? " he pointed out in exasparation.

"You feel it?" I asked in disbelief,

_Everything_, he answered silently.

"Feel what exactly?", I wondered eagerly.

"What you feel when you're around her. And vice versa. From the moment you two met. Remember how I wondered what it was about Bella Swan. I knew she wasn't just another girl. And she wasn't. She loves you as much as you love her. Believe me when I say, it would be too much to handle for her, if you two would make love. "

A part of me was satisfied with the idea Jasper could feel the powerful unique connection between Bella and me. But it was overshadowed by what he had said.

"I'd never hurt her," I whispered.

"Not deliberately, no. But Edward, keep in mind that making love can conduct very powerful emotions. The kind of power that will need an excess. It's different for us, since our bodies are strong. But a human might not be able to bear it." Jasper warned me.

"And with that knowledge, would you actually risk her safety just to secure your love? There are other ways to do that," Jasper pointed out.

_Other ways?_

"Like what?" I wondered.

"Like time. Getting to know each other. Talk about your insecurities," Jasper offered.

It made sense, of course. All of those things would be far more safe than the possibility of hurting her whilst engaging in any kind of powerful physical activity.

And yet, now that I had thought about it - the idea of touching her bare warm skin and feeling her staggered breath against mine was certainly distracting - the more I believed Jasper to be wrong. There had to be a way. A way for Bella and I to make love without her getting hurt. After all, if it wouldn't happen soon, it would happen eventually. And the safety thing would always be an issue, because I was physically stronger. But that didn't exclude all possiblities for us to make love.

I just needed to find that way.

Preferably _before_ Friday night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know, this update took ages. My apologies for that. Unfortunately some other things got in the way. Hopefully I'll be able to update on all my stories more frequently again.  
**

**About this chapter: Edward and Bella can be so ridiculous sometimes. She's insecure, but then so is he :P They should take a page out of Emmett's yet to be written book. Or Playboy magazine ;)**

**Future chapters will include more of the party planning, the second date and the masquerade ball. And B&E love!making. If Edward is brave enough :P**

**Thanks for all your support! R&R, as always.**

**Happy 4th of July weekend for those in the US. Happy regular weekend for everyone else!  
**


	26. Ask Alice

This chapter is from Bella's POV entirely

**CHAPTER 25: ASK ALICE**

"I spy, with my little eye. A cute black dress! Angela, this is perfect for your date with Ben."

Alice grabbed the black dress off the rack and pushed Angela towards the fitting room, leaving me to tend to the overflow of bags from the numerous stores we had already visited.

I grabbed the bags and placed them next to me, as I sat down on a small bench near the fitting room. I leaned back a bit and closed my eyes.

Sighing deeply I momentarily allowed exhaustion to wash over me.

After being around her for almost two hours at the mall, I had found out something new about Alice.

Shopping with her required the physical strength of a horse. Not just because it meant you had to tote around alot of bags - this alone was enough to remind me why I wasn't a fan of shopping - but also because she timed exactly how long we were supposed to stay in one store. It was a little odd how she was on such a strict schedule. Not to mention the fact she did not actually watch the clock or carry a watch. She just instinctively knew precisely what time it was.

And this was Alice; she would never take no for an answer or compromise when it came to things important to her. Especially the matter of shopping. To Alice, this was serious business.

Angela seemed to be enjoying herself, she looked at Alice with admiration, which I completely understood and echoed. I too was quite awed with Edward's tiny sister and how her enthusiasm managed to rub off on all of us.

Plus, it did come in handy; the way Alice knew exactly what the "do's" and "don'ts" for our body-types were. I had never really paid that much attention to it myself, but since I did want to look good for Edward at our date on Friday and not look like a total fashion mishab compared to the new girl on Saturday, any kind of advice was welcome.

And Alice was sincere about it. She really did want to help. There was no ulterior motive. According to her, Angela's hips were a little on the broad side and her figure was more pear shaped, but she did not see this as a negative thing. In fact, Alice saw this as a challenge. Angela had quite a small waist so Alice found her a beautiful above the knee cinnamon coloured dress with gold embroided patterns for the party on Saturday, which accentuated her waist and hid her hips. Angela loved it. Now she was trying on a black dress for her date on Friday.

I was lucky, according to Alice, I wasn't athletically build, but my body had the right proportions. So basically I could wear anything and Alice was astounded and practically insulted that I always opted for my good old trustworthy jeans and t-shirt.

"It's a crime, Bella" she had said. "If you have it, you have got to flaunt it."

Of course I had no idea how to flaunt and was not quite sure on what it was that I "had" exactly, so I had basically allowed Alice to guide me through all the stores, much like she was doing with Angela now.

Little did I know on how much reign I had given Alice. To her, this carte blanche meant she had jumped to the opportunity to make sure I'd improve my wardrobe.

As a result I was swarmed by expensive looking shopping bags now. There was no way I was ever going to wear all of this. _Ever._ Especially not anything that did not look like pants, preferably the type that were made of jeans fabric. Alice had convinced me to buy some skirts and even a few dresses.

The dresses I understood, because they served the purpose of me - hopefully - looking special enough for my still so very secretive date with Edward on Friday night. And since Alice had picked a Venetian theme for Saturday night's masquerade ball, it was obvious I'd require formal wear for that as well.

The rest of my new wardrobe, the skirts especially, were still a mystery to me though. My legs were not those of a supermodel and so I was fairly certain I'd never wear them.

Alice disagreed. And had apparently paid for everything. I hadn't even noticed it, because I had assumed she bought the items for herself. But then she had pushed the bags into my arms with a "no need to thank me" smile of superiority.

I sighed. Now I'd have to wear this stuff occasionally to keep Alice happy.

Watching the clock on the wall, I wondered how much longer this would take. I smiled at the thought of this usually being Edward's task. Accompanying Alice during her shopping sprees. I felt bad for him.

I wasn't a fan of shopping, never had been. I remembered how my mother used to drag me along on her shopping sprees back in Phoenix.

I was almost relieved that Alice was a bit more strategic about it, at least she knew what she was doing, opposed to my mother, who had always been all over the place.

And to be fair, Alice did find me a great dress for the masquerade ball. It was a deep burgundy red and black laced strapless dress with black embroided patterns on the bodice. The dress for my date with Edward was more casual, but also quite revealing and I was not so sure I'd dare to wear it. It was dark grey and blue and very classy. _Too_ fancy for my liking. I didn't recall having ever worn such a thing on any of my dates with Jacob.

Of course, dates with Jacob had usually consisted of us hanging around a campfire at the reservation, whenever I was in town long enough to visit.

As I thought of the dresses and how they wear going to cover only small parts of my body, I flushed a bright red my head to toe.

I tried to distract myself from letting my mind wander down places where Edward and I would be alone after our date. I wondered briefly if Edward had arranged this deliberately, with what had happened Friday night in mind, but then I realized he had already conjureed this up before I had tried to seduce him.

And failed. Thinking about it was embarrassing. The way I had felt rejected. For some reason it felt worse with knowing what kind of new beauty had arrived in Forks since then. I believed Edward and how he had no eyes for her - other than eyes of caution - but it still made me feel uncomfortable.

I remembered what he had said though, how we needed to figure out how to do this - how to make love - without him breaking me since that would surely kill the romance. And me.

Edward had adviced me to talk to Alice about this and although the advice made sense I was not quite sure if I'd be comfortable doing that.

I let out another sigh as I leaned back on the chair and looked around. I noticed a boy and a girl, holding hands as they came up the escalator.

I instantly felt envy wash over me as I watched them and wished Edward was here. Especially after what had happened this afternoon with Sapphire. The idea of having to spend forced time around her the rest of the week unnerved me. and I felt an unnecessary panic-attack coming up. I had to remind myself that Edward loved me and that I was being ridiculous about my insecurities.

These worries were harder to overcome than I thought, and it did not help that I felt increibly tired, like I had no strength left to move.

Alice's energy made up for a little of it, as did the idea of actually shopping fo my special date with Edward. Thinking about it made me anxious. In a good way. A very good way. It helped melt away my insecuries although it also fed the acute need to hear his voice.

But just as I was about to pull out my phone and call Edward - knowing Alice was too busy helping Angela with trying on her dress and so she would not be able to stop me, she came to my side. Probably because she had seen me dial in one of her peculiar visions and was worried I'd make a run for it.

She frowned as she saw me staring off into the distance, following the young couple closely as they walked around the third story floor and then see me rummaging through my bag to find my phone.

I was certain it would not be hard to guess what I was thinking about. Or rather, who I was thinking about. Psychic or not.

Alice shook her head in disapproval as she flitted to my side.

"Bella, you're here with us. I know you'd rather spend your days daydreaming and googly eyeing my brother for Lord knows what reason. But I would appreciate it, if you showed some effort. Here we are, surrounded by the magic that is beautiful clothing and you're acting like you're in pain. " she said, clearly horrified at the idea that clothes and shopping did not make me as happy as it did her.

She was not that far off either. I mean, I was sort of enjoying myself but this was definitely not as pleasant as being around Edward.

"Alice, this is just not really my thing, alright. We cannot all be fashionistas. If we were, we would not need your expertise. Surely you would not want that, would you?" I teased.

She seemed to consider this for a small second, but then she frowned again. "I won't fall for flattery, Bella Swan. It doesn't work on me. Though you are correct, both you and Angela would be absolutely lost without my advice. Of course, Angela _actually_ listens to me.." she complained.

"It's not that I don't listen, you're just less patient with me because I am not afraid of you" I shrugged

Alice's eyes grew wide in shock. "You think Angela is afraid of me?" she wondered. "I thought I was acting human enough. You think it's the skin. Maybe she is afraid 'cause she felt how cold it was. Oh no, I have ruined things, haven't I?"

Her voice sounded pained and I realized my joke - or lack thereof - had hurt her.

"Oh, Alice" I soothed, "I don't mean it like that. I am sure Angela likes you. It's just that all of you can be rather intimidating. Not because of that immortal vampire thing, but rather because you're so...enthusiastic"

Alice smiled and then rolled her eyes. "Nice save. I know how we seem in other people's eyes. It's alright. At least you're not afraid of me. "

"Unfortunately,"she added

"But at least I like you" I told her in earnest.

"Alright, alright. Eenough sucking up. Why don't we find you some plain shirts to go with those skirts" she grinned.

"Alice, I really just want to sit her and wait for Angela to be done. I want to call Edward to tell him that everything is alright and that we'll be done soon" I smiled. I know I sounded hopeful, wanting Alice to confirm my wish that we we're going to be done soon.

But the moment I said the words, was the moment I realized I was talking to the wrong person. Had Alice not just complained about how I paid far too much attention to Edward. And here I was, feeding my need to be in constant contact with him - this kind of communication was as good as I was going to get at the moment since I wasn't actually in his presence. - knowing how much Alice disapproved of that.

But to my surprise, she smiled back which made me hopeful that maybe she did understand my erratic and accute need to be with her brother to a certain extent and that she would have no problem if I called him.

My hope was crushed instantly, because while Alice smiled she showed me something in her hands.

My phone.

"Alice", I complained

She rolled her eyes theatrically,

"Bella, please."

"Like I did not see that coming from miles away" she whispered to me.

Darn. Those drat visions of her.

"Can I have my phone back?" I nearly begged, knowing it was useless.

"Nope. Not until after we're done"

"Alice, that's my property", I complained.

To no avail.

"Bella, try to be a good sport. You'll get your phone back soon enough"

And that had been that. Alice had my phone, so I could not contact Edward. Also, we were not even close to heading back home, Alice had assured me with a genuine grin. This made me more sulky than before and so I was pouting a bit when we finally took a break and sat down in the food court with some refreshments.

Sitting in the booth, watching Alice pretend to be drinking her slushy was quite comical, especially if one was in on the secret. Angela downed her strawberry milkshake in silence, while I played with the straw of my Coke Zero.

"So are you girls exited about Friday" Alice chirped.

Sure, she was certainly enjoying herself.

I notied how Angela got red and wondered what to say to Alice. Even I did not want to talk about this.

But Alice was relentless.

"Come on, girls! Don't look so glum. It's a date. And thanks to me you are going to look fabulous!" she promised without a hint of arrogance in he voice. It was simply a stated fact.

Angela's eyes lit up and she smiled. "Thank you for helping me, Alice."

"You're very welcome. And you should totally come over to Bella's house Friday afternoon so I can help you get ready." Alice smiled

Wait, _what_? Alice wanted to come over? To help us get ready for our dates? This was not bad idea, were it not for the fact I had no idea how to explain that to Charlie.

Getting ready for a date with a boy to whome my dad had not exactly been very welcoming. Not to mention the fact he was already paranoid about things such as staying home alone and orgies and such.

_Charlie!_ I had all but forgotten about his weekend plans and how he had taken the parental task of wanting to arrange my weekend plans upon himself too.

_Staying at La Push_. I shuddered at the idea. Not just because it would ruin my plans but also because the idea of being in such a close proximity to Jacob and Billy Black frightened me.

Just as I was about to shrug off these thoughts and made myself a mental note to talk to my dad about being old enough to be credited for some responsibility and demand to stay home alone for the weekend, right there and then - as if fate was playing with me - I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hi Bells"

Oh, no_. Not this, not now._ This was indeed turning into a bad afternoon and a justified reason to sulk. I turned around very slowly, hoping that by the time I'd face the person calling for me, this would turn out to be a nightmare, or a huge misunderstanding. That it was not really _Jacob_ standing behind me.

But I wasn't lucky. The moment our eyes met I could see the disapproval. The anger. There was nothing there that could remind me of the Jacob I had known. But then, had I ever known him at all?

Jacob looked taller and more bulky than before. Had it only been a week. He was cautious and his eyes were black. So appropriate. So threatening.

It was obvious he did not like it one bit that Alice was here. I could see him wrinkle his nose in disgust. Alice rolled her eyes in response but did not say a word.

It was Angela who was in awe with what she saw. She was smiling timidly at Jacob who barely seemed to notice.

"Are you stalking me? "I wondered sharply. I hoped this was not actually the case. It would infuriate Edward and that would be something Jacob would enjoy.

"What if I was?" Jacob retorted, "What would you do about it?" he smiled uttering the last sentence, but it did not touch his eyes. In fact, they were still blacker than the darkest night. .

"I'd report you to my dad. He is a cop after all", I spat.

This did not impress Jacob one bit. He rolled his eyes and then smiled mockingly.

"I wonder how Charlie would feel about your other stalker," he said. "I am willing to bet I would not be the first he'd arrest."

Angela's smile had faded and she was wary now. Aware that something between Jacob and me was very off and so she eyed us both with speculation. I had told her about Jacob on my day, when he was still my boyfriend. I wondered if she would think bad of me and perhaps thought I was a bad person for trading Jacob in for Edward.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend? " Jacob asked dryly.

"Jacob, this is Angela. Angela, meet Jacob. An old friend of mine." I introduced them.

"That's what I am now? An old friend? I thought I was a little more than that, Bells..." Jacob said bitterly.

Angela pretended to ignore that and extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you," she offered.

Jacob took her hand and shook it lightly. "Likewise"

His eyes stayed on her face a little longer than necessary and he took her in with interest than I would have liked him to and his attitude unnerved me.

Not because I was jealous - my mind could not even grasp that emotion toward Jacob, it was too consumed with everything Edward, - but because he eyed Angela with too much interest. Far too much. Alice glanced at me and gave me a quick nod.

_Yes._

She had noticed it too.

The silence after the introduction was penetrating, heavy. I had no idea of what to say now. I wanted Jacob to leave but he did not move an inch. This was going to get awkward.

Alice, naturally picked up on this too. She looked at me for a small moment and flashed me an encouraging smile before she took Angela's arm and pulled her along.

"Come on, Angela. We need shoes. Lots and lots of shoes!' Alice sang.

Angela was surprised by Alice's sudden move but allowed herself to be dragged away.

Jacob shook his head as he watched them go.

"Talk about subtle," he muttered

I sighed and turned to look at him.

"You're one to talk, " I retorted.

"No need for me to be subtle. You know I don't play mind games like that," he said.

No mind games? It sure felt like he was trying to play me. It was uncomfortable to such an extent I actually longed to be in a shoe-store with Alice trying to get me to wear heels and walk a decent straight line.

"I should go with them.." I stated. I really wasn't keen on staying here with Jacob alone. But there was no escaping him.

Jacob dragged me away from the tables at the food court while I watched Alice escorting Angela to a shoe store at the far end of the department.

"Let go of me," I ordered firmly as I tried to pull myself loose. But Jacob was too strong.

"Not a chance. We've gotta talk," Jacob said brusquely as he pulled towards an empty bench in front of a drug store.

I remembered this tone and the dark look. It was like when he had stood in the parking lot after my first date with Edward, just before the accident. And also when he and Billy had visited the house after I'd been released from the hospital.

Jacob was still so angry, and murderously so. I tried to recall the last time I had seen him relaxed and happy but I could not remember it.

"What do you want?" I spat. "I am here with my friends. And I do not feel like talking to you one bit!"

"Relax, Bella" Jacob suddenly grinned. "I know I am not nearly as interesting as that creepy leech you call your boyfriend now, but I do need to talk to you. "

"I do not see the point, Jacob. There is not much to talk about," I said. "I have said all there is to say."

"I think there is plenty to talk about. Catch up on. " Jacob said darkly, "I am your 'old' friend, after all," he quoted sourly.

_Catch up?_

That was about the last thing I wanted. I just wanted to go and check and Alice and Angela and pray they were finally done so we could go home and I could get my phone back and call Edward. My face must have twisted into some kind of adoration at the thought of Edward, because Jacob's grin disappeared.

"Djeez, Bells, could you be more repulsed by me and not even trying to hide it?" he complained.

Then he smiled but what shocked me was how this smile never looked more devilish to me now. Maybe it shocked me because the smile was no different from when we had been together. I realized he had always been this way, I had just failed to see it before I had met Edward, who was a true and kind soul.

"See, I am not so bad.." Jake teased.

I frowned at him.

"You better make it snappy. I don't have all day" I said icily, as I moved a few inches away from him to the far end of the bench.

"Desperate to get back to the leech? Or is he keeping tabs on you?" he said, his voice just as cold.

"I wish," I mumbled, causing Jacob's frown to deepen.

I did wish. But Alice had already conviscated my phone. I was quite certain she would make sure Edward and I wouldn't keep in touch during the few hours without each other. So there was no way he was keeping tabs on me. His sister would never allow it and she was relentless.

"Get to the point, Jake," I sighed

The sooner I would get out of here, the better. Unfortunately it did not look like that was going to be any time soon.

Jacob frowned and shook his head. He took a deep breath and then tried to soften his look.

"How have you been?", he asked. He sounded stiff. Like the words barely made it past his mouth.

"Still alive, I see" he added. His eyes turned hard, black

I rolled my eyes. "You too.."

"I am not the one in danger," he pointed out wryly

"Neither am I," I retorted.

"I beg to differ. I think you are in plenty of danger. Voluntarily, even." he said disapprovingly.

"Well, voluntarily means it is my choice and thus none of your business. And so it isn't," I pointed out.

"It is _my_ business if you're in danger. " Jacob stated.

"I do not see why. You don't need to concern yourself with my well-being" I assured him calmly.

"I think I do. Charlie expects me to. " Jacob said.

"He doesn't. he knows we have broken up", I assured Jacob.

"Yeah. But you haven't told him about the leech yet.."

He wasn't wrong about that. I had not told Charlie. With good reason to. I knew how Charlie would get with Edward. And he was a fan of Jacob and Billy Black's oldest friend. I needed Charlie to get used to Edward, before I announced him as my boyfriend. I hadn't forgotten about Charlie's look when Edward had picked me up this morning. He needed more time to accept him.

"_And?"_

"And I think in time you might realize you were better off with me"

I snorted. "Please, you are just as dangerous as Edward. Big bad wolf, right. Plus, Edward has never hurt me" I said.

"He hasn't yet. I bet he is just waiting for the right time to take a nibble. "

I flushed at the idea of Edward being that close to me and Jacob noticed this. But he was wrong to conclude the idea frightened me

"Yeah, not such a pleasant thought, huh?" he said smugly.

_On the contrary._ The idea of Edward 'taking a nibble' brought back the memory of when I had offered him to. It reminded me of my dream, the one I had before I figured out what he was. The one where we had been in the woods, where he had bitten me.

It was been as scary as it had been sensual.

"Edward would never hurt me," I said with confidence.

"Well, we'll see. "

I sighed. "Are we done with catching up?"

"Because I should go back to Angela and Alice", I added and I got up to leave.

Jacob frowned and rose as well.

"Not at all. We're only getting to the good stuff" he promised.

"Which is what? Really Jacob, I do not see why you are trying so hard. I am sorry it's difficult for you to move on, but nothing you'll tell me will make me change my mind."

"I am not trying to do anything. I just happened to run into you. _Coincidence_" he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "_Right_. So you are actually stalking me?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you," Jacob said.

"Fine, so talk. Get to the point, so I can leave." I pressed.

"Look, I just worry about you..."

"No need to.."

"I think there is. Plenty of reasons in fact," he muttered.

"I know, _I know._ You think Edward is dangerous. I am pretty sure I will not be able to change your mind about that, but.."

Jacob put his hand up and shh'ed me. "That's not what worries me the most. Though I do not understand why you would do this to yourself," he snapped, "I mean come on, Bells. The guy is a leech. Nothing more, nothing less. He's not even human."

A guy passing us stopped in his tracks at that last sentence, only to look back at us in surprise. Jacob turned to glare at him rebukingly and he walked away with his head down.

"Way to intimidate someone." I muttered.

Jacob rolled his eyes, but did not respond.

I signed. I was getting tired of this. "Jacob, look. I am not doing anything to myself."

Then something he said hit me: "And what do you mean by _'that's not what worries me the most", _I asked in suspicion. "What does worry you if it's not just my well being that's got you so riled up and annoying."

"Something bad's gonna happen" Jacob said darkly.

"What are you talking about? I had no idea you were a physic." I said sarcastically. I was not in the mood for all this sinister mystery stuff.

"Just some stories at the rez. Not good at all.." he mumbled.

"Are you messing with me because of Edward? Because that would not at all be helpful in making me believe you." I warned him. "It won't make me listen to you, even if what you say is true..."

"_It is._ You think I'd lie to you about something like this," he asked, disbelief and anger mixing his voice.

No. I knew he wouldn't. Jacob was alot of things, but not a certified liar.

"And what is this bad thing that is going to happen?" I pressed, ignoring his assumption.

"Can't say. Just know that it will"

"That's very helpful Jacob...." I said sarcastically, "If you want to warn me, at least tell me what you're warning me about."

"Why don't you ask your leech. _He knows_." Jacob said, separating the syllables of the last two words with such a distinction it was hard to miss what he was hinting at..

This threw me a little. Not just the fact he called Edward a leech constantly and it seemed to inflict on me whenever Jacob did, but also the meaning in his tone.

_He knows._

I suppose the worst thing was that a part of me instantly took Jacob's words as truth. Maybe because I have good faith in Edward and his perceptiveness. but also because Edward, being the mystical creature he was, would know whenever something bad was going to happen. Except that Jacob was hinting at the idea that Edward would be the reason of this event doom lurking on the horizon.

I just hated to have to agree with Jacob, even if our conclusions weren't the same.

"What does he know?" I demanded.

"Ask him," Jacob grumbled.

"I am asking you," I retorted.

"Come on, Bells. You're a smart girl. I am sure you realize that your leech knows all about the dangers of the world he lives in.."

"What does that even mean?" I snapped. "Don't you have anything better to do than follow me around and spew cryptic messages at me" I pointed out angrily.

"I am just trying to protect you," he spat.

"I do not need you to protect me" I snapped and turned around to walk away. "Edward does that just fine," I added.

I half expected him to stop me from walking away, but he didn't. He just stood there and I did not turn around to see his reaction.

Walking away left me with a strange feeling. Not because I left bad for leaving Jacob standing there. But his words kept flashing in my mind.

_Why don't you ask your leech. He knows._

According to Jacob, Edward knew about something bad that going to happen.

I wasn't certain what was supposed to worry me more. The fact there was apparently some kind of danger ahead, or the idea that Edward knew about this and hadn't told me. I sifted through my thoughts to remember a warning of some kind but there was nothing there. And Alice had not mentioned any forseen danger either.

By the time I joined Alice and Angela again after finding them at a very exclusive shoe story with designer brands only - Alice eyeing me with a combination of worry and curiosity and Angela too preoccupied with trying on shoes - I had decided to try and let it go. Jacob was probably deliberately messing with me.

Still, I could not quite let it go as much I wanted to and I was relieved when Alice announced we were done. Everything would be better when I'd be in Edward's arms again.

I remained quiet on the trip back to Forks, while Alice and Angela were deciding on what to do with Angela's hair. I said a quiet goodbye when Angela dropped us off at my house. Alice was far more cheerful and told Angela she'd wait for her at school in the morning.

Because Charlie wasn't home yet - I tried to recall him mentioning something about working late and assumed that was exactly what he was doing - Alice decided I should not be alone and so she grabbed the keys of my pick up and told me we were going to her house.

This made me smile and Alice rolled her eyes at my sudden enthusiasm

"You are shameless when it comes to my brother," she stated matter - of - factly.

She was not wrong.

I shrugged and kept quiet. I was completely focused on the fact I'd see Edward in less than fifteen minutes, especially if Alice kept up this speed.

But Alice did not allow any silence for long.

"So, how's Jacob? What did he want?" she asked. Her voice sounded even, but I could hear a slight edge in it.

"Nothing, just catching up," I semi-lied.

I wasn't about to tell her that Jacob thought something bad was going to happen and that he assumed Edward to be a part of that. Plus, I was kid of surprised she did not already know.

Alice wasn't about to let it go, though.

"Catch up on what?" she wondered.

I was not sure if telling her would be a good idea.

"Just...stuff.." I said, hesitating.

"Stuff, huh?" Alice pondered, "That's a very broad definition. "

It was. But specifying it would not be such a good idea.

"Well," Alice demanded.

"Well, what?" I asked coyly

"Bella, please. Do not even try that on me. I need you to spill the beans"

"Alice, it is nothing, alright. " I tried. knowing I did not sound very convincing.

"Oh, that look on your face says it is something. So just tell me."

I sighed. There was no way around this.

"Jacob said a few things." I started

"Of course he did. Otherwise you would not be trying to divert the question. Which you are failing at, let me tell you. So again, what did he say?" Alice demanded.

Her voice was harder now. She was becoming aware that whatever it was that jacob had told me, was something beyond just two friends catching up.

"He says there is some big danger coming" I blurted out

I was not sure what I expected. I knew Alice would act cool and pretend this to be no big deal, but I stll feared her reaction. At the same time I wanted her to assure me and say that she saw no such thing coming and that Jacob was wrong.

But Alice stayed silent and stared off into the distance, which was worrying since she was still driving and she was not paying attention to the darkness ahead.

After about a minute she shook her head and sighed.

"I do not see that..."

_No vision?_

"You don't?" I asked in wonder. If Alice did not forsee any bad things than maybe Jacob had been playing me after all. I felt my cheeks burn and I bit my lower lip in frustration as I thought about how I had believed him when he had talked to me.

"No. Nothing. Are you sure Jacob is right?" she wondered. "I mean, how would he know?"

Excellent question. I had no idea. He may very well be wrong.

"I don't know. But he sounded sincere," I mumbled.

"Maybe something is up. We'll discuss it later," she stated. "Maybe Carlisle will know what to do."

This comforted me a little. Dr. Carlisle Cullen seemed like a wise man from what I had seen of him.

Alice took a turn onto a deserted road. I figured we were close to the house now and my heart started beating erractically at the idea of seeing Edward.

Alice heard this too. "Keep it under control, Bella! " she teased.

"Sorry," I smiled.

"You're hopeless! Speaking of, are you ever going to ask me?" she grinned.

_Ask her? _Ask her what?

"What am I supposed to ask you?" I wondered in surprise.

"Bella, please? I know what you and Edward are planning for Friday" she explained.

Of course she knew about our date. But the tone of her voice made it seem like she knew more than I did.

"Our date. Of course you know. You just helped me find an outfit, remember," I teased.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I mean after. You and Edward are going to make love. I was under the impression you wanted to know a thing or two about that," she said in earnest.

"Ask me anything," she added inencouragement.

After everything that had taken place today; from Sapphire undeniable presence, to be separated from Edward during the afternoon, the run in with Jacob and now this - sex advice from Alice - I had no idea how this day could het less awkward.

My face felt like it was on fire. I must have been blushing all over, because Alice giggled at my expression.

"Relax, Bella. I am very discrete. No hardcore stuff," she winked.

I struggled to keep my breath even and I was certain my heart was thundering through the cabine of the truck. My physical reactions seemed to amuse Alice.

"I am teasing, Bella. I know you're too embarrassed to ask me now. But just know that I am here to answer questions, should you want to talk about it, " she offered with a smile.

I wasn't sure if I was ever going to take her up on her offer, I was too relieved she was not going to press the topic of my sexuality right now.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I stared outside to distract myself from the embarrassment and noticed the bright lights of the Cullen residence. We were there.

My heart started hammering as I noticed a dark figure waiting on the front porch.

Alice ts-ked rebukingly. "God, he is just as bad as you," she muttered.

She parked my truck, cutting the engine and before I had a chance to open the passenger door, he was there.

I grinned as he yanked open the door with an urgency that made it seem like the car was about to explode.

"Oh, you're good" I praised before he swiftly pulled me out and crushed his lips to mine.

It were these moments I could never get used to. The way his cool lips moved against mine. Soft, but powerful. It made me forget all time and reason. It made me want to do things I normally would not even have thought of. Of course that would make me blush. And the blush always had an interesting effect on Edward. he would hold me even tighter - though it felt like light caresses despite the fact I was pressed against every line of his hard icy body - and his lips would move with a new edge, pulling both of us into a strange and embarrassing frenzy.

Especially embarrassing now that we weren't alone. I vaguely recalled Alice was still there.

And then someone let out a fake cough, and I realized from my peripheral vision it was Emmett. The bulky big brother who I had never offcially met until now. Quite the introduction on my part. Of course that reddened my face even more.

"Wooah, stop it you two. You're making me blush," he teased

I struggled to find my breath as Edward released me. As did he.

Edward was definitely not happy about Emmett's presence nor his remark.

"Emmett, go away," he muttered.

"No way, dude. You need to introduce me to your girlfriend." he grinned, full of anticipation.

Edward sighed but decided to give Emmett what he seemed to want, probably to get it over with. He gestured at me and than Emmett and spoke wryly: Emmett, Bella. Bella, meet my irritating brother Emmett. He was just about to leave," he added

Emmett waved pleasantly but did not move an inch. He kept grining though and that made him look a lot less huge and scary. I actually kind of liked him.

"Ignore him," he smiled as he mock punched Edward. He came to my side and scooped me into a bear hug.

This surprised me alot and it was a little weird. But I couldn't help but grin at his strange enthusiasm.

"Aww, you are really breakable, aren't you? Light as a feather. Sorry if this is gonna leave some bruises", he offered with smile as he released me.

"She is adorable," he told Edward approvingly.

Edward didn't enjoy Emmett's approach though, he looked irritated with his brother's behavior.

"Okay, enough pleasantries. You can leave now, Emm," he ordered.

Emmett shrugged and backed away a little bit. He took a stance next to Alice who was eyeing me and Edward with some kind of expectation I could not quite process.

Edward wrapped his arms around me again. This was preferable to Emmett's bear hugs, of course.

"I missed you," he whispered in my ear. "You have no idea how much."

This warmed my heart and I sighed contently as I rested my head against his chest.

"I missed you too," I spoke softly. "Just as much. So I think I know how you feel," I offered.

Edward's arms encircled me even closer and his breath tickled my cheek.

"Did you have a good time?" he wondered.

"We had fun," I said. "Alice is very good at shopping," I praised her.

"Time did go very slow though," I added.

Edward pressed his lips to my forehead. "For me as well," he admitted.

"I would have texted you, but Alice stole my phone." I said.

"Klepto-Alice, classic move" Emmett grinned as he high-fived his sister.

Edward rolled his eyes and then turned to Alice. "What did you do?" he demanded

Alice shrugged and held out my phone, playing with it casually.

"Yeah, looking at this - she gestured at Edward and how he held me tightly in his arms - much to my own satisfaction - "I see I did right to take away all kinds of communication." she said dryly.

"Give Bella back her phone," Edward demanded.

Alice bounced the little thing on her hand a few times and then sighed heavily, as if someone just asked her to do something very difficult.

"If I must" she said.

She skipped forward and tossed my phone. Uncoordinated as I was, Edward actually caught it and gave it to me.

I thought that would be it, that Alice and Emmett would leave and that Edward would whisk me away to his room so we could be alone, but then I saw how Alice suddenly locked her gaze in with mine and then with Edward's and I realized I was not going to get a sweet reunion with Edward straight away.

I did not need to be a mindreader to know what she was doing.

I heard Edward let out a small growl and saw how Alice's eyes were focused on Edward, like she was telling him a story.

An unpleasant one, because his body stiffened next to me. His skin felt more icy then ever and the small growl erupted into a fierce snarl.

"Alice, don't," I pleaded, but she shook her head.

Edward released me briefly, but then spun me around so I could face him.

His eyes were on fire with an anger I had not seen before. His hands were shackles around my wrists.

I struggled to release one of my hands and then Edward dropped both. They smacked against my sides and it took me a few breaths to recover.

Then I placed one my hand on Edward's cheek and grabbed his hand with the other.

All the while I kept my gaze locked in with his golden stare.

Slowly, I could see the rage fading. I realized he was not angry with me.

He was however furious at the source of my earlier irritation.

"You saw Jacob."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apologies for taking so long to update, but life is very much getting in the way lately. Thanks for all your reviews :)**

**And no worries about Jacob. Bella = over him but I do need him as a plot device. He is a giant tool and sometimes I have to use him.**

**Eventually it'll all come together. Things are a bit slow now, just because I don't have time to update often. I hope that'll change soon.**

**Happy weekend!**

**PS. Pictures of all the bought dresses for the date-nights and the masquerade ball will be put up as those specific chapters are posted.  
**


	27. Show and Tell

**This chapter is in Edward's POV entirely.**

**CHAPTER 26: SHOW AND TELL.**

_"Jacob?"_

I felt the name burn on my tongue and it took me a lot of effort to keep my tone leveled. I felt a rumbling building in my chest but I pushed it down, leaving a heavy volatile throbbing, almost like a headache pounding straight into a migraine.

"You saw him," I pressed, my voice strained.

Bella glared at Alice, fully aware of what the idea of her and Jacob breathing the same air did to me.

"_Why _did you do that?" she hissed at my sister. "It was no big deal. Now you're making it one!"

Alice rolled her eyes and then shrugged. "If it's no big deal than I am sure you don't mind telling Edward."

"Besides, it is not like I can control these things," she added with a small smirk.

I glanced at Bella, trying to lift an answer out of her mind, but of course I was unsuccessful. She refused to meet my eyes and stared at her hands, clasping and unclasping them.

Clearly, she was nervous.

Which meant her meeting with the dog had been _less than innocent._

"Bella," I nearly growled, "_Tell me."_

Finally she looked up to meet my eyes and I instantly noticed there was a hint of irritation in hers. This surprised me. I had expected her to be hesitant - worried and perhaps afraid even of my reaction - but she actually looked a little angry. I wasn't certain if this had to do with Alice's forceful way of putting Bella on the spot or if she was in fact angry with me.

"Not now. I need to get home. Charlie will be worried," she spat.

Alright. So she _was_ angry with me. I was momentarily taken aback by the cool undertone in her voice and searched for the meaning in her words. I tried to find some kind of resolution in her eyes, but she looked away again and then turned to Alice.

"Alice, keys please," she demanded.

Alice approached Bella, kissed her lightly on her cheek and pressed the car keys into her hands.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she greeted and then went inside.

Before she reached the entrance of the house, Alice turned and flashed me a small smile.

_Perhaps you should offer to drive Bella home._

Bella hesitated but then walked around to reach the driver's seat of her truck, still refusing to meet my gaze or even speak to me. Especially _that._ The silence was pulsing in the air, like a threatening thunderstorm approaching.

I tried to figure out what had just happened, where I had said the wrong thing.  
Had I been too harsh about Jacob. _Too pushy_ about wanting to find out what he'd been doing stalking Bella at the mall?

"Bella," I started, "I should drive you home."

Bella frowned and shrugged, opening the car door. "No need. I can drive myself."

"But I want to," I stated firmly and reached for her hand to take the key.

Bella kept it tucked inside her fist tightly. I knew it would not take me much force to retrieve it from her, but I didn't want to go that far. Apparently things were already very off between us ad forcefulness would not help with the situation.

"No need," Bella said again, but her voice was less convincing as I lifted her chin with my hand.

"Don't go, " I murmured, pleading. "Not like this."

She sighed and finally her eyes met mine. I stroked her cheek with my left hand while I pulled her closer to me with the other. My fingers tingled at the electricity buzzing between us. Bella´s cheek flushed a bright red at my touch and this relieved me a little. At least she still responded to me in some way.

"I suppose you could go with me," Bella surrendered, "but I'm driving."

She held on to the key in her hand even tighter as she stared into my eyes relentlessly, with confidence. I waited for her to lean in, so I could cup her face and kiss her.

But instead, she turned away from my embrace and got inside her truck.

I stood there, motionless again, for no longer than a few seconds. _What was going on?_

I spun around to the passenger seat - I felt wary, knowing Bella's truck was far from fast, and got in.

We barely spoke for the first few minutes. The only words spoken were mine ad they were directions of how to get to the main road, since it was not easy to find the turnoff in the retreating light of day - I was aware it was twilight - especially not for human eyes.

Once we reached some form of civilization, the silence was reaching a deafening point. I wanted to ask Bella what was wrong, but no sound would escape my lips. And Bella didn't seem to want to break it either.

The more I thought of it, the more my mind boggled at what could be the reason for Bella's sudden change in behavior. After all, when she and Alice had returned Bella had told me she missed me just as much I had missed her and she had kissed me as fiercely - echoing my own acute need - so what on earth could be responsible for this sudden shift in her mood?

And then, as I thought of the source of this: _Jacob_, I got angry again.

"So, are you ever going to speak to me again, or what?" I grumbled.

My tone surprised Bella, that much was apparent, because I could see her hands twitch on the wheel.

But the silence held. Taking up all the room in the confined space of her truck. It was taunting. Suffocating for someone who had to breath. Even for me.

"Well," I said angrily. "Is _that_ my answer? You're just going to ignore me?"

I assumed she would glare at me now, or simply ignore me like I expected, but her lips moved and words came out in a small whisper.

"You're angry", Bella stated quietly.

_No kidding._

She sounded so small, so breakable. But also kind of manipulative. Like she was trying to divert from the fact she had initiated this with her behavior, not the other way around. I was angry because she wasn't giving me any answers.

"Of course I am angry! And extremely curious as to why your ex-boyfriend is stalking you and you refuse to tell me why," I spat.

"It's complicated," Bella said, her voice still quiet.

I wasn't sure if an angry approach would bring me the answers I needed and so I took a deep breath to even out my voice. And perhaps I was being unreasonable. After all, my response to Alice's vision of Jacob hadn't exactly been the right one either.

"I am sure I'll be able to keep up. It can't be more difficult than you giving me the silent treatment," I muttered.

"You saw it in Alice's mind, didn't you?" Bella suddenly wondered, "I mean, you don't need my additonal information. I am sure you got the gist of her vision."

The only thing Alice had shown me, - in between the images of enormous amounts of high heeled shoes with or without straps - was Jacob approaching Bella, Alice and Angela at the mall. Then Alice and Angela heading off to the shoestore. Alice had not provided me with any details of the conversation between Bella and Jacob.  
And she was very frustrated by the fact she hadn't been able to see more than what she had shown me.

"Alice only showed me Jacob was there at the mall. Nothing else."

Bella nodded - to herself. "Right, she didn't see the rest," she murmured.

_The rest?_ I was as frustrated at my sister at the idea of what she had missed and surprised that Bella was aware of the fact Alice had indeed missed something.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "_What_ did Alice miss?"

As the words came out of my mouth, the answer flashed in my head like a bright and painfully blinding bill board. A gigantic revelation I had missed before.

_Jacob_. Alice had missed the fact Jacob was going to be at the mall. Like she had the very first time we had run into him.

Jacob. His decisions didn't seem to trigger a vision with her.

The night Bella had gotten hurt. Alice's vision of that had revolved around Bella and her decision to go and see Jacob at La Push. Alice had prevented her from doing this and instead Bella had agreed to a date with me. But the danger had never disappeared. I remembered how my phone had buzzed because of a text Alice had send, meant to warn me that Jacob was there, just as he emerged from the shadows of the abandoned parking lot.

But now I realized Alice hadn't warned me about Jacob, she had tried to warn me about the decision Bella would make by jumping in between Jacob and I to break up our fight, only to get badly injured in the process. I flinched at the memories of a battered and bruised Bella, slipping in and out of consciousness.

Of course Alice couldn't have known Jacob was going to be at the mall this afternoon. He never seemed to be on her psychic radar.

Just as I expected Bella to give the answer I´d just figured out, the words out of her mouth were entirely different.

"She did not see the danger," Bella spoke.

_Danger?_ The danger of Jacob hanging around Bella? Right, Alice didn't. She couldn't. Not unless Bella made a decision that inflicted the danger. I wasn't unaware of the fact this unnerved me, feeling my muscles tighten at the idea of not being able to protect Bella from the possible danger Jacob presented, because Alice wouldn't be able to see him. This entire situation was becoming more and more worrisome.

_"What danger?_ You mean the fact Jacob was at the mall and Alice did not see it coming beforehand?" I asked.

Bella was thoughtful for a moment but then shook her head. "No. I mean....she.."

Bella took a deep breath before she continued. "She didn't see the danger he talked about," she mumbled.

Jacob had spoken of danger that did not revolve around him? I scratched my chin and rubbed my eyes in frustration. I felt more than out of the loop. It was like a freightrain was hitting me with a purpose I had yet to figure out. I felt fragile at the idea I was missing the subtlest of hints. The most obvious things.

Some sort of truth.

"What do you mean?" I asked in frustration. I was not used to having to rely on a game of 20 questions to unravel a mystery and while Bella's mind remained immune to my power, I felt my questions weren't bringing me closer to the truth in any way either.

"Jacob said there is a danger ahead."

"And Alice did not catch that in a vision," Bella added.

Alice had not catched the danger Jacob had talked about. This would at least explain why I had no idea what Bella was talking about. And I felt oddly relieved that Alice had missed this danger Jacob spoke of, because it would indicate it was not related to Bella. Because if it had been, Alice would have caught it.

Unless, of course Bella had yet to make the kind of decision that would throw her into the situation creating the danger. The idea of that instantly made my confidence evaporate.

We arrived at Bella's house and although my mind was consumed with the new troubles ahead, I wasn't oblivious to Charlie's cruiser in the driveway.

"Your father's home," I said, pointing out the obvious.

"Will you wait in my room? I need to talk to him about something first," Bella told me.

I let out a deep sigh, relieved as I was at her request, causing Bella to eye me in speculation.

Waiting in her room, it sounded heavenly. As long as I was still allowed in her room than the rest didn't matter. We would figure it out. As I thought of what she asked me, curiosity started to burn as to what she wanted to discuss with her father. I wondered if it had anything to do with Jacob. The idea made me frown.

Bella seemed to catch on, because a small smile formed on her lips.

"It's about this weekend," she clarified, "I need to convince him that I can stay at home alone. I don't want to go to La Push," she sighed.

More relief washed over me. At least Jacob's presence still left Bella unaffected.

"I don't want you to go there either" I murmured as I gazed into her eyes.

"Well, I'll do my best," Bella winked. "You'll be in my room, then?"

"I'll wait there," I promised.

I leaned in to brush my fingers against her cheek, which instantly flushed a glowing pink under my touch.

"I don't suppose I'm allowed to kiss you, what with the strong possibility of your father on the look-out," I murmured softly.

"Wouldn't be the smartest thing. There's a good chance he'd arrest you for assault," Bella breathed, and her heart picked up a loud drumming rhythm.

"But if you could hold on to that thought..." she hinted, "that would be great."

Although her chocolate eyes smoldered, leaving me breathless- and her voice sounded soft like a pur, I couldn't help but wonder about one thing.

"Does that mean I am forgiven for whatever you were angry about before?" I asked warily.

Bella frowned, like I made her revisit whatever had set her off earlier. I didn't want to do that, at the chance she'd change her mind and send me away.

"We'll talk about that later, okay?"

"I'll wait for you," I promised, as I traced my finger along the contoures of the lips I was not allowed to kiss.

"Go," I said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Bella smiled and she got out of her truck, making her way inside the house.

I waited for a few seconds, her declaration echoing in my ears. As much as I wanted to drown in the words like I usually did, I had no time.

Dashing up her window was no problem for me. Her room was a mess, with shopping bags sprawled everywhere, covering most of the floor.

_Oh the damage Alice managed to inflict when she was sweeping her credit card_, I thought dryly.

I fought the urge to look at their content, knowing most bags would be carrying attributes I was not supposed to see until the weekend. I didn't want to spoil the surprise, so instead of looking inside the bags, I simply picked them up and arranged them into a neat row on the floor. After I was done, I lay down on Bella's bed. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the voices I heard below.

At first Bella and the Chief had simply exchanged father-daughter pleasantries. Charlie'd had a busy day at work, apparently. Bella told him about the shopping trip, but she hadn't exactly mentioned the reasons for expanding her wardrobe.

I recognized the hesitation, the awkwardness in her voice. It seemed Bella had no idea how to bring this up.

"Uhm, dad. Remember how you're supposed to go fishing this weekend?" she started.

Charlie's mind - more accessable than his daughter's but still as unclear as sifting through mud - was alert instantly. He knew where his daughter was going with this.

"Yes. Leaving Friday afternoon. You'll be alright driving yourself to La Push after school?"

He played it impressively coy. He probably knew exactly what she was trying to do, but decided not to give in easily.

"Dad, I'd rather stay at home," Bella started.

Oh, he knew that. But he wasn't going to budge easily, that much was clear from his thoughts.

_No way in hell._

"Bella, I told you this morning, that I don't want you here alone with boys free to do anything that includes certain activities which are very bad and totally prohibited until you're out from under my roof and even then I will strongly advice against it, especially when they go unsupervized," Charlie grumbled.

I could hear the sharp intake of breath and I realized Bella was about to start a fight with her dad. While I didn't want her to go that far, I was secretly thrilled she was making a huge effort to make sure our weekend plans would not be ruined.

"Dad, I am not going to La Push, like I already told you this morning. Plus, I have a school party on Saturday, so it's way more convenient to stay here," she pointed out.

"You don't want me to miss it, do you?" Bella asked innocently. " I mean, I just got here and it's a great way to get to know my schoolmates and make friends," she added with an encouraging smile.

Charlie snorted. " Since when do you a) want to make friends and b) suddenly care about a party?" he asked in suspicion.

Clearly the Chief wasn't phased by Bella's approach.

"You're the Chief of Police. Would you rather have your daughter be a social pariah? Because that's going to mess with your flawless reputation," Bella retorted.

" Besides, the party is obligatory, so I have to go."

Charlie nodded. He had already heard all about the party. In fact, his mind briefly acknowledged our new principle and from the Chief's mind I could tell he was as skeptical about Mark Daggett as I was.

"That school masquerade ball. Heard about that. " he muttered.

Bella felt an opening and started speaking more swiftly, rushing through the words.

"Yeah and there's a school carnival fundraiser Saturday afternoon. So I'd have to stay in Forks, because going back and forth is very unpractical."

"Dad, come on..." she pushed.

"I am sure Jacob won't mind driving you," Charlie told her.

I growled at the sound of his name and grabbed the edge of the bed for support. As I felt the wooden frame crumble under my fingers, I released it. Bella would probably not appreciate it if I tore her bed apart. Besides, there were better ways to do that.

But I couldn't allow myself to dwell on that, though I really wanted to. Right now, I was too absorbed with where the conversation betwee Bella and her father was going.

"I'd mind of Jacob drove me," Bella retorted angrily

I sighed and relaxed a little. The irritation in her voice was soothing.

Charlie did not feel the same way. He was wavering between trying to be stern, knowing Bella would pull out the teenage angst card - one she'd never use, but probably felt necessary to pull out now - or to give in and allow her to stay home alone.

He did not want to give in. But he also wasn't keen on having a fight with his daughter either. Charlie wasn't a stereo typical father type. He knew very little about teenage daughters and although Bella was anything but stereo typical herself, he wasn't about to provoke her into some drama.

" Bella," he scraped his voice. I could tell from his mind he was about to give in, though he was still going to set some ground rules.

" Yes?" Bella's voice was sweet, coaxing. Her face, slightly flushed but gorgeous should a composed mask of innocence in Charlie's mind.

" If, and I say _IF_, I let you stay home alone for the weekend, there will be some major groudrules." he warned.

I didn't have a hard time imagining the smile on her face, now that Charlie was giving in. It was matching my own grin.

" Dad, thank you! And yes, I will follow every rule you set," Bella promised.

" I said IF. We haven't gotten around to discuss any of these rules yet," Charlie pointed out.

Bella sighed and obliged. " Okay, fine. Name your terms, dad."

Oh, his terms were pretty simply. NO BOYS ALLOWED. That was the main one. The most important one. The rest was mostly about keeping the doors locked. No strangers allowed. Some occasional adult supervision.

_Billy. He'll keep an eye on Bella for me._

Ugh, no. That was almost as bad as Bella going to La Push.

"No boys in the house, you hear me!" Charlie started.

From Charlie's mindset I could see Bella roll her eyes, and her voice was icy. "Djeez, dad. That's a surprising one!"

"You better keep to it!" he grumbled.

"What else?" Bella said impatiently.

"I am going to ask Billy to come and stay over during the nights, just so you won't be alone. I am sure he won't mind sleeping on the couch," Charlie said.

No way. This WAS worse than Bella going to La Push. We'd have no privacy this way. NONE whatsoever. We probably wouldn't even be able to spend time together at all. Not how I liked it.

Bella's outburst echoed my own feelings about this suggestion.

" DAD!! Come on. Billy coming here? That's the exact same thing as me going there. I am almost eightteen. I CAN stay home alone. Besides, Billy is an invalid. Would you really let him sleep on the sofa? That would be very uncomfortable for him," she pointed out.

Charlie sighed and I could hear the muscles in his neck strain.

"Fine, I'll ask Jacob to come and help him"

Sure, Charlie. Why not make it worse. Let the dog stay around her. I'd rather scoop her up in my arms and take her far away. In fact, I would do exactly that if the Blacks were going to babysit Bella.

"Are you trying to torment me?!" Bella asked angrily

He was definitely tormenting _me._

" I just want you to be safe," Charlie said calmy.

I couldn't argue with that. I could not fault Charlie for wanting to protect his daughter. Of course I couldn't. But I did not agree one bit with the way he believed to accomplish this.

Bella seemed to agree and tried to reason with her father. She took a deep breath and spoke softly. " Dad, I know you want me to be safe. But I don't want Billy and Jacob around. So if you don't want me to stay alone, how about I stay at a friend's house for the weekend?" she offered.

_A friend?_ Did she mean Alice? Charlie was never going to agree to that. She'd be far too close to me and with the way Charlie had assessed me this morning - coldly and warily- I doubted he'd allow it.

"Which friend?" he asked, caution thick in his voice.

"Alice Cullen," Bella said firmly, "She is my best friend."

I could feel the blush on her cheeks, as Charlie tried to read her face. She knew this was make or break. Either the Chief would allow it, or he'd send her to La Push or bring La Push here.

"No way! I may not be the World's Best Dad and I may not always pay attention but I'll be damned if you're gonna stay in one house with Edward Cullen! I saw the way he looked at you this morning. He's probably crushing on you and I am not going to place you on his lap like that!" Charlie nearly shouted.

Her cheeks turned ever redder at his words. For a moment I caught a small smile on her lips, because Charlie was entirely focused and alert on his daughter's behavior now.

And because he was, the smirk on Bella's face did not escape him.

"What's going on between you anyway?" he suddenly asked.

I leaned forward, my head tilted towards the door, as if it would give me better access to their words, despite the fact I could hear each word perfectly.

Was Bella going to lie? And if she did, was that because she tried to protect us or because she wasn't ready to tell people I was her boyfriend. That would b odd, because people at school seemed to be aware. In fact, I was surprised Charlie hadn't figured it out yet. In a town as small as Forks, word got around easily.

"You're dating him?" Charlie pushed.

Her face, already bright red, grimaced into some form of embarrassment. This bothered me, because I couldn't read her mind and so I didn't know what caused her to look and feel this way.

"You are, aren't you.." Charlie nodded to himself.

"Yes," she finally gave in. "Yes, I am dating Edward."

Charlie's mindframe spun from one emotion into the other. First he was angry. Angry that Bella hadn't told him. Then he got suspicious. Wondering how long it had been going on. Wondering what my role had been the night she got hurt. Then he sighed and I knew he was calm. He was going to try and reason with Bella.

"Isn't this a bit soon after Jake?" he asked. "Or..uhm...is Edward the reason you broke up with him?"

Bella groaned. Clearly she was not about to start telling her dad about her love life.

"Dad, let's not talk about that, okay?" she pleaded, "I am dating Edward. And I know that makes my request to stay at the Cullens very strange, but be fair. It's the safest place I could stay," she stated.

"In his room, you mean?" Charlie huffed.

Preferably. But not likely. Charlie was quite resolved on not letting that happen.

"Dad, do you think Carlisle Cullen, a respected doctor for heaven's sake, would put me in the same room as his son?" she pointed out.

I was surprised at her point. It sounded very reasonable and Charlie would not be able to fight it. He knew that too.

_Crap. No, he wouldn't._

And she was right, my father would never allow for us to stay together in my room. But as long as Bella was allowed to stay at my house, than maybe I could convince him of the importance to be alone with Bella.

Charlie was slowly feeling the wrath of defeat. He huffed again and shook his head. His resolve was crumbling.

"I am going to call Doctor Cullen and discuss some things," he spoke firmly. "And I want to have a chat with Edward. _Alone!_"

Bella wanted to open her mouth to say something but Charlie wasn't done. "If, and that's still a major IF, far more major than any IF's I spoke of before, IF I can lay out some groundrules with Doctor Cullen and Edward will keep to them, than you can stay at the Cullens."

I could hear the excitement in Bella's voice as she went over to hug him. I could hear the awkward stur as their bodies touched. Charlie's one arm around her, Bella pressing her head against his chest with a strange unfamiliarity. The Swans did not hug much, that was clear from Charlie's mind.

"I haven't said YES yet," he pointed out, but his tone wasn't severe anymore. His mind was actually leaning towards a yes and he agreed with the assessment that Bella would probably be safe in a house full of people. Little did he know those people were actually vampires.

"I know. But everything will work out. Are you going to call Carlisle now?" she wondered excitedly.

"Bella, it's almost 10 PM. It's late. You need to go to bed. I think I am going to stop by the hospital tomorrow. And why don't you invite Edward over for dinner tomorrow night," he suggested.

Dinner, tomorrow night. _Hmm_. I could not help but dread the idea of having to stuff food down my throat only to have to choke it up later, but if it meant Bella and I could spend the weekend together it was entirely worth it.

"Alright," she agreed. "I better head to bed now. Night dad. Love you!" she said softly.

"Love you too," he said.

_Crap, I just got totally manipulated by her. In a smart way too. I should call Renée for some pointers. Then again, maybe she's not the best source._

I grinned at that and waited for Bella to make her way up. Lounging on her bed, feeling victorious about the fact she did not have to go to La Push. Oddly at ease with the knowledge Charlie knew about us and was probably even going to allow her to stay at my house, despite the firm talk he was going to have with Carlisle and myself.

I heard Bella dash up the stairs. An enthusiastic skip in her step. She felt victorious too.

"Hi!" she smiled as she bounded in and locked the door behind her.

I smiled back and sat up. Bella grabbed her toiletry kit and excused herself for a few minutes.

"Be right back," she promised.

When she came back she was wearing a tight blue cotton tanktop and matching bed shorts. She looked beyond beautiful. And very appitizing. In a non-vampire way.

_Desirable._ I felt a strong yearning blossoming in my stomach as I realized that if all went well, nothing would stand in our way Friday night.

Nothing but my _lack in experience_. My sex talk with Emmett hadn't brought me much good so far and I only had a few more days to be prepared for this.

How to make love to Bella without hurting her. Breaking her. Killing her. I flinched at the thought. I was certain I didn't actually have the capability to harm her, especially not deliberately but I was so so much stronger than her and since making love was a powerful experience I was not sure how to channel the release that came with it.

Bella put her things away, folded some clothes and then noticed the neatly put together shopping bags and frowned.

"You did not look, did you?" she wondered in suspicion.

I grinned and shook my head. "Alice would bite my head off if I did," I winked.

"Good," Bella said as she sat down next to me on her bed.

"Did you hear?" she wondered, cocking her head towards the door.

I nodded. "I suppose I am invited to dinner?" I grinned.

"Yes. My dad is going to drill you, so be prepared," Bella warned me with a teasing smile on her lips.

As my eyes drank in the sight of her - smiling, flushed cheeks - I hadn't forgotten about the reason I'd been waiting in here.

"So, we're going to have that talk now?" I wondered. "I am burning with curiosity as to why you were angry with me before" I admitted, not able to keep the anticipation from my voice.

Bella took a deep breath and gazed into my eyes.

_Thump Thump.._

There it was again. That unfamilair feeling.

The one where it seemed I was having a fresh heart beat.

"Well," I pushed her softly as I tried to concentrate on her expression and not on the deep pools of her eyes.

"Jacob said that this supposed danger that's coming...well...that you would know more about it," she blurted out.

Jacob had pointed to me? Of course. Why was I not surprised. I mean, it came out of nowhere and I had no idea why it would make Bella react the way she had - it angered me that she would allow herself to even listen to that dog speak - but I supposed Jacob was going to be relentless about trying to win Bella back.

"He thinks _I know _what the hell he is talking about when he's being cryptic about some sort of danger ahead?" I spat angrily

Bella's eyes widened at my outburst but then her features relaxed.

"Jacob probably thought you knew because of Alice," Bella soothed.

"And wanted to rile you up in the process," I hissed. "Which he did quite succesfully, " I added bitterly.

"Edward," Bella said softly, "Can't we just let it go."

I felt anger rumbling inside me, like it had done before when I had found out about Jacob's little stunt at the mall.

"You're the one who gave me the cold shoulder before, Bella!" I hissed. "I'd like to know why!" I demanded.

"Shh," Bella urged. "My dad will hear you. Look, when Jacob mentioned you would know about the danger ahead I didn't think much of it. But then I saw the way you reacted when Alice showed you that we ran into him and you got so angry and I didn't know why. But it felt like you didn't trust me and it sort of pissed me off," Bella admitted.

I pinched the bridge of my nose to calm myself. It had nothing to do with trust. I was just sick and tired that the dog was constantly stalking Bella everywhere she went and telling her all kinds of cryptic things to confuse her in the process. Causing all kinds of trouble for us.

"I do trust you," I finally said. "_Him,_ I don't trust."

"Me neither," Bella offered. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad, and I shouldn't have turned away from you before, at your house, " she spoke quietly. Then she yawned involuntarily.

I nodded and my lips curled up into a small smile as I pulled back the covers. "You need sleep," I pointed out softly.

"You'll stay?" Bella wondered as she slid under the covers.

"If you want," I said casually.

"Edward," Bella rebuked me softly, "I always want you to stay. I am sorry, really. " she said again.

Something was off about this. I understood how my behavior at finding out about Jacob had looked and I could even imagine it would irritate Bella. But the idea I didn't trust her made me wonder if she trusted me.

"Bella," I stated firmly, "This ends tonight. "

Her eyes grew wide in shock. Her lips moved to protest, but I pressed one finger against them, her breath tickling my cool skin.

"We have to stop creating this drama for the sake of drama just because we're insecure. It's too frustrating and usually ends up being totally unnecessary. So, from now on, we tell each other everything. Every emotion; angry, sad, insecure, happy. We talk about it!"

"Alright. What are you thinking about right now?" Bella wondered.

I watched her red lips part as the words escaped her mouth. For a brief moment I was mesmerized by them and it brought me back to the plans I had for this weekend. I realized that maybe our love making would take away some of the insecurities. Like I had confessed to Jasper before. And even if he did not think it to be a good idea, I thought it would - at the very least - bring us together in such a way we'd never have to doubt each other again, no matter what would cross our path.

"Well, tell me," Bella breathed as she leaned in and took my hand. She placed a small kiss on my palm.

"You. I am thinking about you. Us. I want to stop worrying about outside influences which have nothing to do with us. Okay?"

Bella trook my other hand and pulled me to her. "Okay," she agreed.

I lay down next to her as she put her head down on the pillow. I put one arm around her, as the other held her hand firmly.

"Edward?" Bella asked...her voice hesitant.

"What?" I answered, warily. Could there be more after tonight?

"Do you think there is really some sort of danger coming. Or is Jacob just messing with us?" she wondered.

The latter was entirely possible. But I couldn't risk it. If there was a danger ahead, I had to know about it, so I could protect Bella from it. Even if it wouldn't come near her.

"I am not sure. I'll talk to Carlisle about it," I promised.

Bella yawned again and her eyes were getting droopy.

"You're sleepy," I whispered as I brushed her cheek with both our hands.

"Yeah. But I am not going to sleep just yet. Not until you kiss me," Bella stated. Her eyes smoldered and her lips parted slightly.

I could feel that strange yearning, the hunger again. Not lusting for her blood, but her body. Her soul. All of her. Belonging to me.

I bend my face and brushed my lips against hers. The warmth was so inviting that I cupped her face with one hand as I slid the other around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

Our lips melted into one as our bodies pressed together through the bed cover between us. I felt her tongue slid out of her mouth, looking for an opening to enter mine.

I welcomed her eagerly as our tongues started to wrestle together.

Bella shivered once but I wasn't worried about her being cold, because she pressed herself closer to me. Kicking one leg free to wrap it around my waist, her pelvic bone pressing against mine.

_Oh. OH! Hmm._ I felt the effects of her kisses, her warmth against me. Our lips became more frantic as I traced her collarbone.

"Edward," Bella panted, "I want to feel your skin on mine, please" she begged.

I slid my hand under her top, finding my way down to her breasts. I traced the lining of her bra as I pulled the strap of her tanktop and bra down her shoulder.

My hand lingered on the mount of her breast before I cupped it. I felt the nipple going hard and again the sensation did something strange to my own body.

If Emmett knew, he'd have a fricking field day with this. _Edward has a boner, teehee._

_Darn it._

Bella moaned softly at my touch and grabbed my hand to lower it down her body. I could feel the planes of her flat stomach, the fabric of her insanely short bed shorts. The way she guided it to her inner thighs. The warmth pulsing there from her special place. It was too much. Too inviting as I softly brushed one finger against the fabric, causing Bella to stiffle a moan against my mouth.

"Don't stop, please," she gasped.

I kissed her deeply, our tongues still wrestling. Her nipples reacting to my touches. Warmth oozing from her. I could smell her arousal and it nearly drove me insane.

It felt like it would kill me to stop and I could see Emmett roll his eyes at my actions, but rather abruptly I pulled away.

And not because I was afraid I'd hurt Bella, but because I wanted to do this right. _Perfect._

"Edward," Bella complained. "Please..."

"It's late, love. You need your rest," I soothed her as I pulled the straps of her bra and tanktop back in place.

"No, I want you to continue" she purred and tried to put my hands in between her legs while she lifted her head to press her lips back against mine.

It was tempting to let my fingers brush against the heat and I desperately wanted to, but I took her hand instead and planted a kiss on it.

"Go to sleep, Bella," I smiled. "It won't be long before we'll hopefully have some time and room to continue this, uh...exploring."

Bella rolled her eyes and pouted. "You're evil!"

"Well, I am a vampire," I teased as I brushed my lips to hers once more before I pulled the covers to her chin and wrapped my arm around her.

"You better make it up to me," she warned halfheartedly as her eyelids started to droop again.

Oh, I would. In fact, now more than ever, I could barely wait. The strange sensation of feeling my own sexuality and the great pleasure that came with touching Bella had me longing for more.

Much more. I wanted to make love to her. Concur her and make her mine.

_Forever. Eternally._

"Soon," I whispered in her ear.

"Soon," she sighed contently as she drifted into oblivion.

**Alright, a little preview of what Edward and Bella will hopefully have in store during their special date night. Lets hope the parents (or other factors) won't mess it up. **

**R and R please. **

**Happy weekend :)**


	28. Thank God It's Friday

This chapter is all Bella's POV

**CHAPTER 27: THANK GOD IT'S FRIDAY**

The sand was warm and soft under my feet. The sun was baking but it didn't bother me. I was comfortable.

_More_ than comfortable.

I remembered how the hot Arizona sun could easily make you feel like you were burning and reddening up like an overcooked lobster, but for some reason the sun was very much welcome now.

Of course the heat was more than bearable, because my body felt like it'd been dipped into ice-cubes.

It wasn't cold though but rather _refreshingly cool. _

I let out a satisfying sigh, which brought forth a chuckle, echoing in the silence of the perfect atmosphere I found myself in.

"I take it you enjoy this," a voice whispered in my ear, its breath tickling against my skin.

_Edward_. His voice was like a symphony woven in with the bliss of the emotions coursing through both of us and the absolution of the moment.

I didn't even remember how we ended up here. But we were. Just here. In the glow of the sun, the silk softness of the sand.

I was home. And Edward was with me.

His lips brushing against every part of my exposed skin. My lips, my neck, my collarbones and shoulders, causing a deep and overwhelming yearning in the pit of my stomach.

I wasn't wearing much more than a tiny black bikini, so there was a lot of skin for Edward to kiss. Normally, being so bare would have been embarrassing, but at the moment I could not bring myself to care about my selfconsciousness.

His lips, cold as ever felt incredible against my overheated, extremely sensitive skin. He made a continuing circuit between my lips and my upper body, His hands wandered from my arms to my barely covered breasts down to my stomach and my legs. Every touch caused my body to respond, soft moans escaping my lips, encouraging him even more.

_Alright._ I was quite certain this was a dream and that was the only thing that tainted the temporary heaven I was in; the realization that in my dream I was actually aware I was dreaming.

Still. As long as the dream did not end, I figured I'd better enjoy it thoroughly.

And enjoyable it definitely was, as Edward's hands started to roam around and explore; with one hand he cupped my face to pull my lips to his, deepening the kiss instantly by sliding his tongue into my mouth. His free hand brushed over the thin fabric covering my breasts over my nipple, which caused it to harden instantly.

"I like that," Edward chuckled as his lips left mine. "I like that a lot," he assured me, as he lowered his head so that his lips could kiss down my chestbone, right to the centre where my heart was beating franctically.

"Me too," I breathed, the pounding of my heart thumping loudly in my ears.

"Good," he whispered against my chest as he planted soft kisses there. His hand moved up, pulling at the strings of my bikini top. Then he removed the fabric and tossed it to the side, leaving my upper body completely uncovered. I instantly felt the sun warming my skin, which was momentarily comfortable. I knew it wouldn't be long before it'd get too hot, regardless of whether that was due to the fact the rays of sun causing it, or Edward's touches.

"I can't get used to how beautiful you are. I have no idea how I came to deserve you, but I am thankful that I apparently do," Edward breathed, as his lips started to cover my left breast.

"Edward!" I gasped, as pleasure coursed through my body.

He lifted his head for a second and grinned, obviously pleased he was pleasing me. While his lips went back to covering my right breast - sucking gently on my nipple, causing me to moan his name louder - his left hand starting kneading my left breast. His right hand was free to trace my body and that's what it did. I could feel his long fingers on my hip, moving further down to my thigh, slowly creeping more inward.

The jolts of electricity shooting through my body were too much to handle and I could feel how these small - still rather innocent touches, I mean we weren't having actual sex - were about to make my body explode.

I pulled Eward's face up, almost begging him to kiss me. He smiled and obliged willingly, while his right hand never left my thigh and moved dangerously close to that special place between my legs. His fingers grazed the black fabric, while his lips moved urgently against mine, causing my breath to hitch.

Since Edward was feeling so free to let his hands wander and explore, I decided to be bold and do the same. I kept one hand securily in his hair, making sure his lips would not leave mine, while the other stroked his back, before I allowed my fingers to move closer to the front and futher below.

If he was going to feel my arousal, I wanted to feel his. Edward - avid mind reader, though he could normally not excess my thoughts - for once seemed to pick up on what I was thinking, as his fingers slipped under the fabric of my bikini bottom.

The moment he started softly stroking my spot, I found a growing buldge of arousal in the blue swimming trunks he was wearing, pressing hard through the fabric. He groaned at my touch and started to move his fingers faster, causing my entire body to feel like it was on fire.

"Edward," I panted against his lips. "That feels so good. _So Good_."

He groaned again and started to kiss me deeper, trying to keep in motion with the movements further below.

As his fingers stroked my spot and I started rubbing his, I felt like my heart was racing a million miles per hour and the rhythm of it threw me for a minute.

Because it wasn't just my heart beating. There was an other rhythm, almost in tune with my own heart that I heard echoing in my ears.

"Edward," I whispered, my voice thick with longing and shaky by my obvious arousal and nearing an orgasm, "Your heart," I pointed out.

"I know," he moaned softly, as his lips moved to my neck, while his fingers continued to rub my spot.

I felt like I was literally about to spontaneously combust with the burning sensation making its way throughout my body and soul and so I started panting, calling out his name.

_"Edward!, Oooh, Edward! Don't stop! Edward! I love you! I...Oh! Oh! Edward, Edward...ooh!!"_

Yeah. Had that been real, it would have been my first orgasm. Heck, I would've even settled for having a dream-subconscious kind of sexual release.

And darn it, I had been so close. Had it not been for my father.

"Bella! Bella! wake up!"

_Go away and let me finish my Edward sex dream._

"Bella, come on. Wake up. I am heading out in ten minutes and won't see you until Sunday night," Charlie's voice rang through my room.

Right. It was Friday. And my father would be absend for the entire duration of the weekend. I would have probably enjoyed the idea of that more, had I not been only half awake.

_"Goodbye, _Dad," I grumbled, pulling the covers tighter over my head which caused him to chuckle.

"I need a little more than that. Bells. You need me to go over the rules of how this weekend is going down one more time?"

_Please don't._

Charlie's Rules. I was certain he'd wrote them down and put them on the refridgerator so I'd remember them.

In order for me to stay home alone - or rather, to prevent me from staying with the Blacks, my dad had covered all his tracks.

Had I been giddy before, thinking I had won my father over by trying to convince him I'd be fine staying with the Cullens, I wasn't feeling so sure anymore after my father had put his rules on the table.

Like he had announced on Tuesday night; he demanded for a word with Carlisle Cullen and Dr. Cullen, honurable man as he was, had obliged willingly. Dr. Cullen, calm and experienced with fathers worried about their daughter's possible sexual activities had assured the Chief that while I was very welcome in his home, Edward would not be allowed to interact with me during the night.

This had reassured Charlie enough to allow for me to stay with the Cullens for the weekend.

The other hurdle had been the dinner and conversation with Edward on Wednesday night.

Edward, perfectly polite and amazing as he was, had endured all the questions my dad had fired at him - not to mention some of the more subtle threats he had made - while he had send me to my room, so he and Edward could have this 'man-to man' talk. All part of his M.O., making sure I could not intervene.

In the end none of it had phased Edward. The only bothering him had probably been the lasagna he'd had to choke up later on. He refused to give me any specifics, except that Charlie and Dr. Cullen had struck up a deal. I was allowed to stay with the Cullens, but nowhere near Edward during the night or without any supervision, except for the school activities on Saturday, mainly because Charlie believed there would be plenty of chaperoning there. I wasn't certain if Carlisle and my father were aware of our date on Friday, but I assumed we were still on, since Edward hadn't mentioned canceling yet. I wondered if he'd been truthful with his father about our plans, though.

Edward had admitted he wasn't certain on how serious Carlisle would take Charlie's demands and if he'd be strict about it and keep us apart - which would kill the idea of Edward and I having actual sex - no second base, no makebelief causing me to get all lusty and fantasizing about Edward for two nights in a row. Real love making - because Carlisle had kept his thoughts on the matter neutral. Of course Edward wasn't going to tell me anything more than that, telling me that my supposed concern for the possible cancelation of our date night was no way to try and find out what we'd be doing. I had frowned and pouted, causing him to grin in response. He knew me well.

It didn't help that Edward had been absend from my room - and mostly my bed - both nights either. Wednesday night he had helped Carlisle during a small crisis of "understaffment" at the hospital, while last night he'd accompanied Emmett and Jasper on a nearby hunting trip. He was vague about the reason why - it hadn't been that long since he had hunted - but I secretly expected it to be about the idea that filling up his body with blood would in some twisted way lessen the chance of him hurting me when we'd make love.

Well, that idea was certainly on the brink now. And my sex-dreams were interrupted by my dad.

Charlie, still eyeing me expectantly, frowned as I sat up.

"Well?" he pressed.

"I am not allowed to have sex with Edward", I blurted out.

My father frowned at my bluntness but nodded.

"Amongst others. Dr. Cullen gave me his word that Edward would behave. So did Edward by the way," he stated.

Wait, what? Was that what Edward had promised my father? That he was not going to touch me.? Had Edward actually lied to him?"

He'd better. Otherwise this weekend was going to be a big fat dud.

"Good to know," I grumbled while I got out of bed, grabbing my bag of toiletries.

"You call me if there's an emergency," Charlie demanded.

I softened my expression at his worry and flashed him a smile.

"I will, Dad," I promised.

He nodded and bent to kiss my hair. Then he turned and mumbled a goodbye before he headed down the stairs.

I stood there, motionless, for half a minute until my brain started to start up and function and I realized that it was really Friday.

_Finally._

And no matter the outcome, we did still have a date - Edward hadn't said otherwise - and so who knew what the evening would bring us. We also had permission to go to the masquerade ball tomorrow and while I had been skeptical before, the pretty burgundy and black strapless dress Alice had helped me pick out did make me feel like a Venetian princess. Alice had also bought these beautiful masks which fit in perfectly with her party theme. Of course I was very curious what Edward would be wearing, but Alice had assured me she had her brothers outfits covered.

The gym was nearly ready, as we'd worked at decorating it all week. That had been an accomplishment on its own, since we'd barely have any budget - apart from the Cullen creditcard Alice had used - and no one seemed to really understand her idea.

No one but us.

And Sapphire.

_Sapphire_. The thorn in my side. That hadn't changed, but she'd kept her presence on the downlow. Well, as much as someone as stunningly beautiful as she, could manage. We hadn't really spoken, since she kept company with Jessica and Mike - who much to Edward's amusement it seemed - followed the new girl around like a non-pottytrained puppy.

Edward's supposed jealousy over Mike Newton and obvious relief at his new found object of adoration made it easier to be around her. Or rather, have Edward be around her.

Not that it seemed to make a difference to him. All week he had remained by my side, flirting with me, ignoring Alice's drilling instructions and more than occasionally kissing me in the presence of our group.

Edward and I, not allowing any drama to come between us anymore, like Edward had insisted on after the debacle Tuesday night. It was working so far. I felt more relaxed and less stiff around Sapphire, knowing the only interest he had in her was to make sure she wouldn't do anything funky. Or potentially dangerous.

Speaking of dangers, Edward had spoken to Carlisle during their shift at the hospital about what Jacob had mentioned. Carlisle had expressed his concern about it, but also explained to Edward how the natives on the reservation, and the wolves in particular were very supersticious. And also that Jacob Black wasn't one for subtlety.

They both came to the conclusion it had been an attempt by Jacob to try and win me back. If he could convince me the Cullens were dangerous, than I'd surely come back to him.

But the Cullens, vampires yes, were not at all dangerous to me. I came to that conclusion the longer I observed them. In fact, even large bulky Emmett was friendly in a non threatening way. The ony one I feared was Rosalie. Mainly because she never really spoke to me.

I stretched as I realized my mind was racing a million miles per hour, much as my heart had done in my Edward sex dream, before my dad had so inconveniently interrupted. I glanced at my alarm clock.

**7.30 AM**

Thirty minutes until Edward would be here.

It never faded, the longing to see him, to feel his presence around me. So I hurried through my morning ritual of getting myself decent - black tightly fitted jeans and a emerald green top with a black rose printed on the side, plus my hair loosely flowing down my back worked - and searching for a fast easy to prepare breakfast. Granola bars seemed to be my only option, so I downed two with some milk and eagerly awaited Edward's arrival.

For some reason today seemed to be different. Almost as if - knowing what we were aiming on happening tonight - made me a whole new person. I wondered if he'd look different, feel different and be just as anxious as me.

A few minutes later I found out.

I yanked the door open at his quiet knock and there he was on my doorstep, all perfect and amazing in his blue faded jeans and snugly black sweater. All sexy and all mine. I threw myself into his arms, temporarily forgetting the possible awkwardness I should feel, knowing I had fantasized so shamelessly about him during his absence.

Because yes, I was definitely not telling him that. That would be too embarassing.

"Hi!'' Edward said. I could hear the smile in his voice as I hugged myself closer to him.

I lifted my head to look at him and get lost in his golden eyes and deep soul behind them.

"Hi" I whispered.

"Am I correct in speculating on the fact you may have missed me?" he teased before pressing his lips to my hair, while his hands rubbed my back.

"You are_...correct._ I missed you like crazy" I admitted.

Edward cupped my chin and leaned in. "I missed you too. So much." he said before pressing his lips to mine.

I twisted my fingers into his hair instantly and reach up to my toes to get closer to him.

_Okay, this brings back memories._

I sighed and let go of him, not wanting to get carried away and start reinacting my sex dreams while the neighbours had the opportunity to watch through the open door.

"We better get to school," I muttered

Edward's brow furrowed as he released me.

"Are you alright?" he wondered as he brushed my cheek with his icy finger.

"Yeah, it's just that we can't exactly start making out here. I bet my dad has spies everywhere. Maybe I should check for surveillance cameras."

Edward grinned and took my hand. "Wouldn''t want anyone to report back to him," he winked.

"Shall we?" he asked.

The drive to school was comfortable and strangely not awkward, though Edward was at first reluctant to fill me in about his hunting trip. After I had reassured him I was not creeped out - I wasn't, I believed it to be part of who Edward was - he told me what had gone down. But never in too much detail. I knew he probably believed he was scaring me, but in truth, I was sort of morbidly fascinated about it.

"Am I ever going to see you hunt?" I asked just before we arrived at Forks High, instantly regretting the stupidity with which the words had rolled off my tongue.

Edward's hand, who up until my foot in mouth moment had held mine firmly dropped mine and balled into a fist.

"What do you think?" he spat.

_No. Probably not._

I probably should have felt intimidated by that but instead I snorted, which caused Edward to frown and shake his head in dispproval.

"You think this is funny?" he said icily.

"Oh lose the 'tude, Edward. I was joking. Or I actually I am not, but it's clear you don't want me to see" I shrugged.

"And I hope you're smart enough to realize why", he stated.

"Thanks for doubting my intelligence. I was trying to be supportive" I muttered. "You're the one who said we should tell each other everything"

I was being supportive in a way. I was definitely also lacking in the intelligence department for bringing it up in the first place. But I wanted him to know I accepted that part of him. I had no choice anyway. I loved him. Every part of him. Even the vampire parts. But it was still a sore subject. Edward feared the mention of his mystical nature would have a negative effect on me so he never really touched the subject and tried to keep the details about it to a minimum.

Edward sighed and took my hand again, brushing it to his lips.

"I am sorry. I was being rude. It's just such a primal thing though. If you'd be there during the hunt, I would not be able to guarantee your safety because I wouldn't be sure if in that deplorable state I'd be able to control myself with you."

"And it would kill me if you got hurt because of me." he whispered in agony.

"Edward," I said softy. "I trust you. I don't believe you'd ever hurt me, not even unintentionally," I said firmly.

"I hope that's true," he said quietly.

"I know it is," I said as I used my free hand to lean over and brush his cheek.

"I love you," I reminded him.

He turned and smiled. "Love you, too"

The parking lot was crowded, but there was still a spot for Edward's silver Volvo. We got out and walked up to the entrance together, Edward's arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Hey, it's Friday today," I reminded him.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten," he assured me with a wink.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me what we'll be doing tonight," I said dryly.

"You'll find out in a few hours," he assured me teasingly.

"Fine, then," I muttered, causing him to chuckle.

"Bella, love. No worries. I won't make you do any unexpected strange things such as bungee-jumping," he grinned.

"Of course you wouldn't. With my luck, the rope would snap," I said sarcastically, which caused the smile on his face to disappear immediately.

"Not funny," he reproached as he led us through the halls.

We found Alice and Angela at my locker, like a hyper-active welcome comite and her quiet side kick. Angela mirrored the way I knew I looked, judging from the way I had eyed myself in the mirror this morning. Rosy cheeks and an anticipating smile. She too had a big date tonight. I wondered if Ben had been courteous enough to tell her about his plans for the evening. Unlike my boyfriend who was evil in the way he was making sure it would remain a surprise until the night started.

"Morning Bella!" Alice chirped, her high pitched voice full of excitement. "It's Friday!"

I could not help but smile at the idea of that. It was Friday and Edward and I were going to be alone tonight. I just hoped that Charlie and Carlisle hadn't struck up some sort of deal where Dr. Cullen would try and intervene because he had promised my father. He was probably not one to dishonour another man by lying and I remembered how he initially had been against a relationship between Edward and I, so I could not help but wonder how Edward was going to circumvent that. Of course, he refused to tell me about that as well.

I didn't get a chance to ask, as the bell to my first class rang, forcing me to leave Edward to go to his first period English class knowing he was still sharing it with Sapphire.

I sighed as Edward brushed his lips to mine, causing my heart to palpitate at an insane pace instantly.

"I'll see you at lunch," he said before turning and walking away down the halls. I eyed him for a moment, completely in awe.

First period Chemistry was boring and I paid little attention to the presentation Mr. Stevens was giving. Mike was chatting amicably about the carnival and dance tomorrow, telling me he had found a costume much resembling one of the three Musketeers. I nodded, pretending to listen. In reality my mind was a few classes away, knowing Edward was sitting there with Sapphire ogling him.

Now I was no longer actually worried about how he'd respond to her - he said they didn't interact during their shared classes and I had noticed how he simply ignored her when we'd been decorating the gym - but she still looked at him constantly.

I knew she had asked Jessica about him, because Jessica - in a moment of curious gossipy weakness - had told Angela this, who had hesitated to tell me because she didn't want to gossip. but she had told me and her and I had gotten closer since our shopping spree rampage with Alice.

But Sapphire. I could not quite shake her effect on me, no matter how many times Edward assured me she was a non-entity. Maybe it was my intuition, maybe I was just insecure still, but her presence unnerved me to no end.

We hadn't ever really spoken, apart from the exchange when she had caught Edward and me in the shed, and her eyes piercing through me in the auditorium during her introduction. I ran into her once in the ladies room, but bolted out the door so fast, that I was certain she knew I felt threatened by her.

And I knew nothing about her. I mean, she was the principle's daughter and very beautiful, but other than that there was little known information about her life before she came here. Angela had told me that Sapphire hadn't even told Jessica much, just that her father and she had tried to start over in various places before settling down in Forks. She never spoke of what it had been they needed to start over from - though rumor had it, her mother had died a few years before and that she didn't have siblings, thus causing her father and her depending on each other completely.

But it was all hearsay. No one knew anything. They all accepted her as a part of the student body without questioning her lack in background information. Maybe they liked the enigma of it, maybe they didn't care.

I cared and was admittedly a bit intrigued too. I wanted to know what I was dealing with. Who I was dealing with.

But I got little support in that department. Edward had dismissed anything in regards to Sapphire, telling me to stay away and let him handle it.

Which wasn't easy because I wanted him to stay away from her too.

"Bella," Mike whispered.

His voice pulled me out of my downward spiralling reverie and I nodded.

"What?" I whispered back.

"It's cool how we get to cover the cotton candy booth together, huh" he said enthusiastically, his voice low.

Right, the carnival. I had all but forgotten how Mike and I were assigned to the Cotton Candy booth together. I'd rather have worked alongside Edward, but he had to man the refreshments booth with Angela. This wasn't so bad, at least he wasn't with Sapphire.

"Yeah, Mike. Sure," I smiled.

"Sapphire and Tyler get to paint kids faces and stuff. Can you imagine Tyler doing that? Kids scare him," Mike continued, jealousy evident in his voice. Clearly he was envious of Tyler.

I shrugged, not knowing what to say. I secretly hoped one of those little kids would throw up on Sapphire or something.

Mike kept quiet after that, and the rest of the hour passed silently.

The rest of the morning went by in a blur, my mind filled with worries and irritations that went from Sapphire, to how to make a proper fluffy cotton candy, to having to listen to Mike in the confined space of a booth to not knowing what my date night would bring.

Finally_, finally_ after what felt like ages, the bell for lunch rang and never was I more relieved to see Alice standing in the hall way, waiting for me to acompany her to the cafeteria. The moment she spotted me, her brow furrowed which was an uncharacteristic look for Alice. Her eyes scrutinized my face and she started to shake her head disapprovingly.

"You've got that look on your face again," she pointed out.

"What look?" I wondered.

"That look where it seems like you've been worrying way too much again. The look that's causing premature wrinkles. The look that's raining on my parade," she muttered.

"Raining on your parade?" I asked skeptically. "I was not aware that there was an Alice parade in town," I added.

She stuck out her tongue to me and shrugged. "Bella, it's clear to me you need to get into the right mood for tonight, so I am coming over after school to help you get ready," she announced.

"Help me get ready?" I asked.

"You mean you're being disturbingly voyeuristic about this date thing, desperately wanting to be a part of it," I stated.

Alice winked and smiled. "Please, you need my help, or you'd put your dress on backwards. And since the back is quite revealing, we can't have that," she grinned.

I sighed, giving in. "Fine," I agreed.

Arriving at the cafeteria I searched for him instantly, relieved when I spotted him at our table. I walked over, nearly tripping, because I couldnt't get close to him fast enough.

Edward chuckled as he saw me struggle to reach him, pushing empty chairs out of my way.

He pulled out the chair closest to him and I plumped down, leaning in for his lips to find mine.

He obliged eagerly, a smile on his lips as he softly pressed them against mine.

_Home._ Being close to him meant I was home.

"Hi," I breathed, his lips still inches from mine, his cool breath tickling my sensitive skin.

"Hello," he smiled.

"Ugh, we get it, " an annoyed voice, belonging to a certain spiky-haired vampire, interfered.

"Allow me to finish this dialogue quickly before any of us get sick to our stomach. 'Bella, I missed you. Ooh Edward *swoon* I missed you too. Kissy-Kissy. The End." Alice said sarcastically, causing Angela and Ben - he was now sitting with us as well - to chuckle at her sarcasm.

Alice pretty much kept us in check during the duration of lunch and I was happy when the bell rang and Edward and I could walk to Biology without his sister tracking our every move with added commentaries.

"Sorry about that," Edward said as we took our seats. "I'll talk to her about her behavior," he promised.

"It's okay. She's Alice. This is who she is," I said with conviction, realizing I had gotten to know her pretty well over the course of time.

"Still, she doesn't have to be rude," Edward frowned.

I shrugged, allowing his words as I stared into his sparkling golden eyes. He held my gaze and momentarily the world existed of nothing but the two of us. My mind flashed back to my dream and how wonderful it had felt when Edward had touched me so freely, so lovingly. So experienced. I sighed at the thought of it, leaving Edward to cock an eyebrow and search my face for an answer to the questions roaming in his head now.

It was Mr. Banner's voice who broke us out of our reverie, as he started his lecture on Petunia growth. Edward opened up a notebook and grabbed my pen.

"Alice is coming over after school," I whispered to him, as he scribbled down notes effortlessly. He probably knew all of this stuff anyway.

"Helping me get ready," I explained.

Edward nodded. "Oh, I know. She made sure of that," he said wryly.

"I am supposed to drop you off and get out of the way right away. No lingering goodbyes, she said." He added grimly.

"When will you be back to pick me up?" I wondered, hoping it wouldn't be too long.

"Seven-thirty," he smiled. "Not a second later."

"Good," I approved. After that our conversation ended, as Mr. Banner started to try and be animated in his lecture by pacing around the class room.

After biology, Edward and I made our way to the Gymnasium to put the final touches to the decorations.

The Gym was filled with heavy fabrics, all to match Alice's Venetian theme. The bleechers were looking like a giant poofy sofa, covered with fabric and pillows - no one knew how Alice had managed to get so many fluffy ones at such a short time, but I knew she had practically raided a Home Depot Store with the Cullen creditcard.

The walls had a few gilded framed mirrors - Home Depot again and the sports equipment was covered with velvety fabric as well. The only thing reminding it of a Gym was the floor. Alice had opted to paint it with special floor paint, but the principle had not approved that, much to her disappointment.

After school, Edward drove us to my house and he had not been exaggarating when he mentioned that Alice wasn't going to tolerate prolonged goodbyes. She practically pulled me out of the car, before Edward had pressed his lips against mine. She slammed the door dismissively and tapped the roof of the Volvo as a sign Edward should leave. I could see him frown through the window but he obliged, speeding down the street.

Two minutes later my phone buzzed.

**I love you. See you at 7.30 PM.**

Alice had immediately conviscated my phone after that, telling me that there'd be plenty of time for me and Edward to be disgustingly in love later.

"I have to make you beautiful first," she announced causing me to frown. We were in our small bathroom now, causing Alice to complain, wondering how my father and I could get anything done in here.

"Djeez, thank you Alice," I said mockingly.

"Relax Bella. You're a very pretty girl, but after I am done with you, you'll look like a Queen of the Night"

"Great Alice, you're turning me into a drag?" I teased.

"Whatever," Alice said as she pulled out what I assumed to be a variation of beauty products. She told me to take a shower, shave my legs and use a moisterizing bodycream while she would put out my dress and accesoiries.

The warm water calmed me some, though the closer time crept to seven-thirty, the more anxious I started to feel.

As I pulled out of the shower, wrapped in a large towel, Alice handed me what seemed to be lingerie. Black lacy lingerie, much fancier than anything I'd ever worn and much more revealing than the skimpy bikini from my dreams.

"Uh, Alice," I started. "I don't know if I can wear this."

Alice narrowed her eyes and looked me over. 'Well, I suppose you could go nude under the dress, but you better keep your legs crossed, if you do. Don't want you pulling a Britney," she said in earnest.

My expression must have been close to mortified, because Alice started laughing at my horror struck face. "Bella, trust me, black lace goes perfectly with the dress. Besides, it's supposed to come off tonight anyway, right?" she winked.

I was too flabbergasted to speak. Yes, Edward and I were going to make love, if all went well, but I wasn't keen on sharing my feelings on that with Alice and her bringing it up in such a casual way made it seem so real, so possible. So nervewrecking, since unexperienced as I was, I had no idea how to have sex. Fantasizing about it and actually doing it were two completely different ends of the spectrum.

"I, uh....guess so," I mumbled, and I took the lingerie with me back into the bathroom.

"Nervous?" Alice wondered in earnest, as she stood outside by the bathroom door.

"Yes," I admitted as I put on the lingerie.

Glancing in the mirror, I could not help but feel very feminine and thankfully not look like a faux- prostitute. The black was a nice contrast against my pale skin and whether or not it would in fact come off tonight, I knew Edward would appreciate the sight.

"It'll be fine," Alice assured me. "I think Edward talked to Emmett and Jasper about sex and got some pointers. He should leave you completely satisfied," she said with utter confidence.

My cheeks burned at what she said and I was happy she could not see my face.

"Does Carlisle know?" I suddenly wondered, remembering my father and Dr. Cullen's little deal about making sure Edward and I would not be alone anywhere near a bed. Not that Edward had a bed in the first place. Which brought forth a whole new round of questions, since I had no idea how we we're going to make love if there wasn't a bed available.

"He knows you and Edward have plans. He also warned Edward to keep to his promise to your father. I don't exactly know how Edward's going to circumvent it, but I am sure he'll do his best to try."

I glanced at myself in the mirror once more, before I stalked back into my room, where Alice helped me into the dress, which had a low cut back and very thin straps. There was plenty of cleavage too. The color; a deep blue-ish grey with a flowy piece of fabric attached to the front was very short, accentuating my legs. Alice handed me matching deep blue high heeled shoes. I briefly wondered if I was going to need a another trip to the ER tonight, knowing the trouble I had walking flat surfaces in chucks. It would make walking in these small death traps a challenge at the very least.

Alice pulled the top of my hair back in a knot letting the rest spill over my shoulders. She applied some light make-up; mainly a light lip gloss and mascara. She locked a small silver bracelet - which looked very expensive - around my right wrist and then declared me ready.

"You're perfect. " she beamed, as she handed me a pale grey vest to cover up the revealing dress. She also grabbed a purse in the same color, briefly explaining its contents to me, even though I barely listened.

I was too fixated on the clock, watching it move closer to seven-thirty.

Seven-twenty. Ten more minutes.

I realized that there was one more thing I wanted to ask Alice before her brother would get here.

"Alice," I started, "Did you...uh...did you," I mumbled nervously.

"Did I what?" she wondered curiously, her eyes scrutinizing my face.

"Did you have a vision of Edward and me....tonight....and you know..." I whispered.

"Of you two having sex?" Alice said bluntly.

"Yes," I said, my cheeks a bright red.

"Bella, I block those things out. I don't want to see my brother's sexcapades," she grinned. "But don't worry. One way or the other, it'll all work out," she assured me.

I nodded, hoping more than anything she'd be right. I wanted her to be.

We waited in the kitchen when finally at precisely seven thirty there was a knock on the door.

Edwrad was here.

I looked at Alice who cocked her head to the side, motioning for me to open the door.

I walked into the hall way, checking myself in the mirror one more time. I'd never been vain enough to observe my image this closely but I couldn't help but like what I saw. Alice was truly a fashion and beauty genius.

My heart, beating erractically picked up its pace as I opened the door.

There he was. Standing in the halo of the porch lights. All beautiful and masculine. And he was here for me.

At first his eyes wandered, looking me over approvingly. Then our eyes met and his lips curved up into a grand smile.

The way he looked at me, completely devoted and in awe, made the pit in my stomach ever tighter. A blossoming yearning causing me to blush deeply, which made Edward's mouth curl up even more.

"Wow," was all he said.

He himself looked dashing in what I presumed to be a tailored deep blue suit, matching my dress perfectly. Alice and her cunning eye for detail. I noticed a white dress shirt underneath. No tie so it didn't look too formal, but devastatingly handsome nonetheless.

"You look wow too," I stammered, too overwhelmed to speak coherently.

After we exchanged our compliments, we just stood there.

He didn't speak, neither did I. And I wasn't certain if Alice was still around or if maybe she had snuck out the back. All I saw was Edward, drinking me in. As I did with him. Our eyes held and a wave of pure happiness washed over me.

This moment was everything. there was no conflict, no outside interferences. Just Edward and Bella. Inside their own perfect world.

Tonight was the beginning of a new phase, I was certain of it.

Because the moment Edward and I would make love, would be the moment we'd be connected completely and permanently.

Body and soul, intertwined.

_Eternally._

**Next up: the actual date. Also coming up: the carnival and the masquerade ball. **

**Note: this story will end in a few chapters, only to continue in a "Volume 2" with new events and more mysteries etc. **

**R&R.**

**Happy Sunday.**


	29. A First Time For Everything

This chapter will be from Edward's POV

**CHAPTER 28: A FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING**

_Before we lose ourselves in vows_

_whispering, lingering in the atmosphere_

_Let us listen to the silence. The solace_

_We find here._

_Together, intertwined._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

My foot was hitting the ground with an even rhythm as I sat at the kitchen table, waiting impatiently for the clock to point to seven-thirty.

Time had never been so slow and the sound of my soles hitting the ground in unison was almost comforting. _Almost._

Every tap a second passing.

It nurtured the anxiety, calming my nerves. But just barely.

Because the truth was, I was nervous. _Extremely nervous_.

Interesting it was, to say the least. In my entire existence - a hundred plus years - I'd never known much about being nervous, which made me want to chide myself.

The vunerability was getting out of hand. I was getting weak. _Soft_. And while I didn't mind in the slightest to be soft and caring around Bella, it sure as hell did nothing for the reputation I held with my family. And at Forks High.

People were no longer afraid of me. I'd seen it all week, while helping Alice with decorating the Gym for the masquerade ball tomorrow night. People didn't actively approach me - mainly because I was too focused on flirting with and touching Bella - but they weren't shying away from me either. I could tell from their thoughts that me being with Bella made me less strange or threatening compared to who I used to be.

Glancing at the clock once more, my mind flashed to a time when I had been innocent, not yet tainted by the mystical world I lived in now. Not even a hint of me being affected by the human world around me.

I had only been a boy. A teenage boy.

As a boy, I wanted to join the war; be a soldier and serve my country. I wanted to make my parents proud. Never had I thought about girls, mainly because there had never been one specific girl. I couldn't quite remember if I had ever looked, I couldn't recall a face obstructing my dreams to fight in the war. The only face I remembered was my mother's. Elizabeth Masen.

But there had never been a girl. Not until Bella came along.

Now I couldn't even put myself in the shoes of that boy anymore. That boy on the verge of being a man. I had always tried to preserve that part of myself, by hoping and trying to remember it, or having Carlisle tell me about it, but it all seemed so pointless and irrelevant compared to what my life was like now.

That boy had been innocent. Unlike me. The man, risen from the ashes of the boy. The boy who had never experienced love. And all the feelings to accompany that love.

Like the nerves coursing through me. Capturing my mind. Making me soft.

_Filling my heart._ Had it been beating, it would have been frantic by now, I was certain of that.

I wondered how Bella was feeling and sympathized with the fact she had my sister around, knowing Alice would probably enchance the nerves with her bounciness.

The origin of the nerves, the spark that plugged my anxiety had everything to do with what was going to happen tonight. What we both needed to happen.

It was strange, how I had no problem kissing Bella, making out with Bella. I was brave enough to feel her heat against my cool body. Touching her breasts, her nipples. Making her feel good, getting her aroused. Which got me aroused in the process. It had all been so natural. I had touched without practice, without multiple partners before her to test my ability to please.

But I succeeded nonetheless. Up until now. It was one thing to kiss and touch, but an entirely foreign leap to be making love to a girl.

Not just any girl, but Bella. The only girl.

My girl.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

7.00 PM. Still not time to go.

A heavy sigh, thick with irritation broke my concentration, dragging my eyes away from the clock.

Emmett was looking at me with narrowed eyes - such a unfamiliar expression for him.

Right now with the anxiety of this night - the night Bella and I were going to make love - resulting in little quirks like tapping my foot, I very much irritated my brother. Despite the fact it was related to something he could and gladly would relate to: sex. It was like he had a radar for these things. He was oblivious to so many things but not to anyone's aroused state: past or present.

Though he wasn't very supportive at the moment. He was contemplating on either grabbing me and throwing in the river to cool off, or snap my legs to get some peace and quiet from my anxiety.

Emmett and I hadn't seen much of each other since our awkward - well awkward for me, great for my brother - sextalk.

He hadn't been in school or at home much lately, so I hadn't seen him much. To the outside world Rosalie and he were doing an extra curriculum at the University of Seattle, since they were both seniors and wanted to be prepared for college classes.

But for people in the know- the family and Bella - they were looking for a house nearby, reading to move out within a few months, as soon as they graduated from Forks High.

This was interesting in itself and I welcomed it too, because Rosalie and Emmett were the kind of couple that could get rather "in your face" about their affection and I was happy they'd find a place of their own now.

___Tap. Tap. Tap._

I couldn't stop. Unless Emmett would decide - and in his increasing annoyed state it was entirely possible - he would in fact rip my legs off.

Of course, that would make tonight's romance impossible.

"Dude, knock it off. You're getting on my nerves," he finally spat, breaking the silence.

I smiled apologetically and shrugged. I couldn't exactly help it. My foot tapping bothering him. It actually soothed the anxiety a bit. Or maybe I was just momentarily distracted.

"Nervous about tonight?" Emmett wondered curiously, as his mind finally linked my tapping to my nerves and my nerves to the reason for my distress and the reason obviously very interesting to him.

Suddenly he was not so irritated anymore. Of course not. He knew sex was involved. And sex never seemed to irritate Emmett.

I nodded at his question.

Yes. I was. _Nervous._

Emmett's face lit up, his annoyance now gone.

"Why? You get to have sex. You can't be nervous about that. It's awesome!" he declared with a grin.

I frowned, wondering what to say in response. I didn't want to get into this with Emmett, knowing he'd enjoy it far too much. It was like when we had that sex talk the other day. Nothing good had come of that.

"Well...you remember my advice don't you?'

_Oh, I did. _I was desperately trying to repress it.

"Sure. Best advice I ever had," I muttered sarcastically.

_Really?_ He wondered silently.

I rolled my eyes and Emmett frowned, realizing I wasn't being appreciative.

"Uncool, dude. You beter take my advice, otherwise you're not going to get the job done. "

_Job done_? I dreaded to think about what Emmett meant by that. I had a pretty good idea though.

Esme and Carlisle entered through the back door -back from their hunting trip - before I could respond to my brother and his filthy mind. I was rather relieved about that.

"You're still here?" Esme wondered in surprise. She scanned my face for a moment and then her eyes wandered down to see what I was wearing. Her face softened. She liked what she saw.

I frowned. The only reason I was sitting there, ogling the clock, wishing time would speed up for a few minutes, was because I had actually allowed Alice to let her call me once she was done with "making Bella beautiful" as she had put it. I didn't see the point. Bella was always beyond beautiful. It was Alice's voyeuristic nature and her need to be a part of this, interfering with my time with Bella.

I definitely regretted to this deal now.

"Yes," I answered my mother who was eyeing me with speculation.

"I promised Alice," I muttered.

_He looks dashing._

"Mom, don't start," I warned halfheartedly and the small smile on my lips betrayed my faux rebuking. Of course it was nice to get paid a compliment by my mother.

"I am just being honest, stating a fact," she grinned at me.

Her mind was filled with love. Not just the love for Carlisle, but also her love for me. For all of us. Even for Bella, who she'd grown very fond off.

There was a silence after that, until Emmett got up and bounded out. Meeting Rosalie, I gathered from his thoughts.

"I hope Bella will be comfortable sleeping in Alice's room," Esme pondered aloud. Carlisle looked at her and then me and I noticed a small crease, knitting his eyebrows together.

A peculiar sight for Carlisle. My father never frowned. I knew why though.

"Bella will be fine in there. Won't she, Edward?" he asked as his eyes held mine.

_Remember. 1.00 A.M._

Oh, it was not likely I was going to forget the sole - and certainly odd - demand my father had made in regards to me telling him about my special night with Bella.

I had told Carlisle a few days ago when I had assisted him at the hospital. I knew he had also been visited by Charlie Swan that day and it was not before long until I found out about the rules Chief Swan and my father had set.

_Groundrules._

The rules were one thing. It basically meant Bella was not to be left alone with me, especially not at night. She would sleep in Alice's room and while we were both allowed to attend the school carnival and the masquerade ball, we had a curfew.

_1.00 A.M._

It was then I had explained to Carlisle how these rules clashed with my plans. Carlisle, father first and foremost but also a doctor instantly pointed out the obstacles of me making love to Bella.

"You have thought about the difficulties, right?" Carlisle had wondered as his eyes quickly scanned the chart of 70 year old Ms Birken who had fluids build up in her lungs.

Of course I had. I remembered my medical training and in particular the anatomy of the female reproduction organs. Bella was still a virgin, so yes, I knew I'd actually cause her physical discomfort by entering her body, breaking her hymen and all.

But that was precisely the thing Carlisle was worried about. He knew that losing one's virginity would be accompanied by some physical pain, but that was not what he concerned him.

He actually worried about me. What the powerful experience of making love to Bella would do to _ME._

And so- knowing he wasn't asking me if I had realized Bella hymen would break, causing her pain but actually refering to my own experience - I couldn't even respond to what he asked me, because I had no clear idea of what it would exactly do to me when I'd spiral into the unmeasurable waves of grand pleasure once Bella and I would come together and be one.

Or so I assumed.

From what I understood from both Emmett's and Jasper's stories, orgams were beyond powerful, especially for us immortal beings. Our senses were more advanced and at the same time, animalistic, primal. Which made it hard to predict what the kind of effect of a sexual release would actually be for me.

And now, Carlisle worried I might actually hurt Bella with that kind of release.

Granted, I was much much stronger than her and hurting her would be very easy. I could press my finger to her wrist and break it, but I couldn't imagine I'd ever would.

_Hurt Bella._

Carlisle said it would not be something deliberate, but in the onslaught of sexual sensation it would be very much possible my release would be too much for Bella to handle.

Resulting in her getting hurt in the process.

So when Carlisle had heard of our date he had been very reluctant to be supportive., Esme had actually for once intervened and explained the date had been planned and that it was impossible to cancel. Carlisle warned me that Bella was still going to spend the night in Alice's room and that we'd better be back before 1.00 AM. He also asked me to reconsider my plans. The date itself he had no problem with, but the purpose of it, wanting to make love, was something he'd rather see me put off for a while.

But I couldn't. I refused to. I would have to stay very conscious and be careful. If I went slow - and it was not like I could go fast, because I had no idea how to be fast at something I had never done - surely I'd be able to channel the excesses without causing Bella unnecessary pain.

"_Edward,"_ Carlisle called, pulling me from the memory, the worry. The nerves.

"Yes, I remember. We'll be back on time." I muttered.

"Will you go through with your plan?" he wondered quietly.

"Yes," I stated firmly.

_Be safe, then._

The double entendre didn't escape me, though my father wasn't hinting at the use of a condom. I hadn't even thought of that, since Bella and I were both virgins. No STD's. And it wasn't like I could get her pregnant.

Carlisle and Esme went about their business then, both of them wishing me a good evening and good luck. I paced around the living room until my phone started buzzing.

_Finally._

Ten minutes later I was there, on her doorstep. I picked up on Alice's thoughts, telling me she'd silently disappear through the back door and make way to our place of destination to cover some final details and finishing touches.

Bella opened the door and there she was. The reason for everything. My entire existence.

Her hair was pulled back on top, cascading down her back and shoulders in soft waves. Her skin was porcelain with a hint of rosy pink on her cheeks. Her lashes - already thick - were enchanced by what I presumed to be mascara.

I allowed my eyes to stray from her face for a minute, to take in the rest of her. She was wearing a dress which was close in colour to the suit I was wearing. It was just above her knees, with two thin straps holding it up. She was showing alot of skin. There was a frizzly thing in the front, but I wasn't enough of a fashion expert to acknowledge it. There was a small silver bracelet on her wrist and she held a grey piece of fabric in her hands, as well as a small purse in the same color.

"Wow," was all I could say, silently rebuking myself for not being more articulate about her beauty.

"You look wow too," she stammered, clearly very nervous.

For a few moments, we just stood there, taking each other in. Our gazes locked and for once I was certain I could read her mind, as I was convinced she was thinking the exact same thing as me.

The importance of this night. How it would change everything. How tonight would tie us together forever.

Not just because we we're going to make love, but because we were going to share our bodies, open up our souls.

Intertwine them permanently.

"Shall we?" I murmured as I took her hand, placing a soft kiss on it.

"Yes," she smiled as her free hand stroked my cheek.

Bella pulled my hand and exited from her house, alloeing me to see her back, which was very exposed. The dress was lowcut.

Again I silently praised Alice. I now understood what she meant with making Bella beautiful. It was more about enhancement, rather than turning her into a beauty.

And beautiful she was.

The drive to the location our date would take place was a quiet one. Debussy played in the background of the Volvo, while I held Bella's hand firmly. Occasionally I would lean down and brush my lips against her cheek but mostly we enjoyed the electricity in the atmosphere between us. There was no need for words.

Once we got closer to our destination - I hadn't told Bella where we were going but I did keep her updated on the time left before arrival - the more fidgety Bella was starting to get.

"Are we there yet?" she wondered multiple times.

"Almost," I assured her as my fingers traced her collarbone.

A billboard with a name came into view and I noticed how Bella's eyes grew wide as she read the words.

"Is that where we're going?" she wondered in surprise.

I had been plotting and planning on where to take Bella for a proper date from the moment she had learned about my nature and hadn't run from me because of it.

I didn't want to take her to a restaurant - I couldn't eat myself and didn't want to make her feel awkward - and a hotel seemed almost sleezy and not the right place for us to make love for the first time. Of course the entire prospect of making love hadn't entered my mind until recently. But now, even though it was truly only our second official date, it seemed to be the right time to take this leap.

Thankfully, it had been Esme who had provided me with the perfect location.

The Frozen Leafs Resort near Port Angeles.

It was hidden in the woods along the road from Forks to Port Angeles. The resort consisted of a hotel with rooms to book for the night, but there were also small cottages for a more intimate experience.

I had rented us a cottage for the night. Well 1.00 AM, technically. Though I wasn't certain if I wasn't going to break curfew tonight.

"Yes," I smiled, which made Bella smile too.

I maneuvred the Volvo up a path, a small cottage appearing in our view. Lit by string of lanterns, covering the small porch.

"Edward, it's amazing.." Bella whispered as she turned to look at me.

"Wait until you see the interior," I murmured as I stared into her eyes.

The atmosphere in the car changed, now that we were so close. We both knew we were getting closer to our perfect moment, the purpose of our night.

And I could have sworn the night _was_ going to be perfect up until the moment that followed and broke me from getting lost in Bella's eyes.

The moment my nostrils were attacked by a hint of something rotten, locking my body down instinctively.

_Defensively._

_No, not now. Not tonight._

I could feel Bella freezing under my touch, realizing something was up.

I stopped the car and sat there, glaring through the windshield.

"What's wrong?" Bella wondered quietly as she followed my stare ro find out what I was looking at.

Talk about bad luck. Running out of good fortune in an instant. Up until two seconds ago I wouldn't have believed this night was nothing but perfect.

But now, now I felt it slipping into a disaster of epic proportions.

And while tonight was supposed to be epic, this had not been the epic I was looking for.

This was "bad" epic.

Jacob Black stood there at the entrance of our cottage.

He was smiling smugly.

_Disgusting._

"Stay in the car," I muttered as I unlocked my seatbelt and opened the door.

Bella shook her head and unbuckled herself too.

"Not a chance," she said. Her voice sounded like she was angry. I wondered who she was angry with.

Me or the mutt.

We got out and I moved to the front porch of the cottage, Bella following me.

"Jacob," she acknowledged him, but just barely. That helped to ease my aggravation a little. She was pissed at him.

"Are you stalking me?" she wondered icily.

This was certainly getting old. It was time he knew his place and left Bella alone.

"You're here_ why_ exactly?" I spat.

His grin grew wider.

Of course it did. I wasn't even surprised he knew we were here. Chief Swan probably let Billy and Jacob Black know Bella would be staying with the Cullens and that she would not be joining them at La Push for the weekend.

I wasn't certain how he knew of the date but I suspected he'd been following us here from Bella's house. Like a real stalker.

"Just hanging out," he replied, the smugness never leaving his face as he gave one of the lanterns a small nudge, causing it to start swinging.

Jacob Black. Hanging out, at the small cottage I had rented for the night._ Right._

"You should leave," Bella suggested. She gave me a quick glance and then frowned at Jacob. She grabbed my hand and started to rub smooth circles on the back of it, hoping to calm me, I assumed.

Itdid take away the sting of irritation, though I still wanted to harm him.

"I promised Charlie I'd keep an eye on you," he explained. "My dad and I both will."

It sounded like a warning.

Bella's frown deepened as her mind seemed to process what it was Jacob was telling her.

"Jacob, I don't need protection," she muttered. "I am safe with Edward," she said, a smile curling up her lips at saying my name.

This annoyed him. Which pleased me.

"This is private property. You should leave," I barked.

"Unless you want me to call security?" I suggested.

Jacob's face became serious. His mind was clear. He was here to keep an eye on me. On Bella.

"Fine, whatever. I just wanted to make sure Bella knew we're looking out for her," he said, the warning in his voice ringing through.

_You better not harm her. I'll rip you apart if you do._

Before either of us could say a word, he was gone.

"I am sorry," Bella whispered.

I turned to her and took her hands in mine.

"Lets forget it. Shall we go and see what's the cottage's like inside?" I smiled.

Bella nodded and I guided her up the small set of steps to the entrance of the cottage.

Opening the door stirred the air, welcoming us with a hint of burned wax.

The candles Alice had bought and spread across every surface of the cottage.

We entered the front room; the walls panneled with wood and the floor covered in soft chocolate brown rugs. An off white sofa in the middle of the room, close to a small fireplace, which contained two burning logs, warming the room.

"This is amazing," Bella whispered.

I led her through the room; there was a square oak dining table with two chairs. The surface of the table covered in candles and plates of canapés.

Instead of serving Bella with a meal of several courses, Alice said it would be better to present her with small treats. Sweet and salty. Fish and meat. Vegetables and fruits. All mixed together in - what I hoped - to be appatizing eough for bella.

"You don't want Bella to get heartburn from eating a four course meal when having sex with you" Alice had grinned.

I showed Bella the modern kitchen and then lead her to the bedroom. There was a huge iron-wrought bed pushed against the eastern wall, which was painted in a pale grey.

There were more soft rugs on the floor and the windows showed a view on a small lake. To finish it off there was a small fireplace in the corner, a fire already burning.

_Thank you, Alice._

" Beautiful," Bella murmured. "This keeps getting better. I am soon going to be out of words to describe my awe."

I spun her around swiftly, pulling her close to me.

"Are you hungry?" I wondered softly.

My eyes raked over her face, her cream skin freshly specked with red spots of excitement.

She looked stunning. More than stunning. In my ninety years as the Official President of the "Creepy Loner Club" I had never expected this. The dress was beautiful, I had to give Alice credit for it. But it was not the best thing about what she was wearing, knowing that underneath was the real treat.

She shook her head at my question.

She was not hungry. Her eyes looked hungry though.

"I want you to kiss me," she breathed as she locked her hand in my hair.

Alright, so she was hungry..._for me._ Like I was hungry for her. But not in the vampiristic way.

I pulled her face to mine to have our lips meet. I kissed her tenderly for a while and then moved my lips to under her jaw.

She moanded softly at my touch and pulled me closer to her.

As I kissed down her neck, slipping my fingers underneath a small strap holding up her dress, she shivered.

I lifted my face to look at her, to find out if she was cold, but she just smiled.

Encouraging.

"I love you," I whispered.

She smiled wider and nodded.

"I love you, too" she assured me.

The bedroom - perfectly lt by the candles Alice had placed very strategically, the light hit the room perfectly, subtlely - was spinning.

I was here, with this girl, the only girl I had ever loved and she was mine.

I pressed my lips to hers again, feeling her heat caress my face. She moaned a little as I slipped my tongue into her mouth. Her heart was starting to beat erractically, and I was certain mine was about to start to do the same.

Overwhelmed by the sensations, I walked us over to the bed, without allowing her lips to leave mine.

"Do you want me to take the dress off?" Bella whispered against my lips.

"There's a zipper on the back" she added, breathing heavily.

I lifted my lips from hers and moved them to her neck again, as my hands roamed behind her back to find the zipper.

She gasped as I graced my fngers against her bare shoulders. When I finally found the zipper I pulled it down slowly, allowing the straps to slide down her shouders and her arms.

The dress had no trouble sliding off her body and falling to the floor.

Alice would probably considering that blasphemy, but neither of us cared.

My eyes widened at the discovery of a lacy strapless black bra with matching panties appearing, perfectly contrasting her ivory skin.

And see-through.

I was taken aback by it, momentarily, only able to stare her. It was all so overwhelming. Her body, her soul. So perfect.

She looked at me and I could slowly see the blush creeping into her cheeks.

"You're simply breathtaking," I whispered as I leaned in and brushed my lips to hers.

Her hands didn't tremble in the slightest as she slipped off my jacket and started to unbutton my dress shirt. She seemed very comfortable and in control.

Once she was done she let the shirt slip off my shoulders. A shiver of unthinkable pleasure ran down my spine as she graced her fingers along the lines of my arms. Then she moved them to my chest, running down to the top of my pants. I groaned at the contact of her warmth against my icy body and our lips became more urgent. Our mouths moved synchronically, while our tongues danced the fire of passion.

She was perfect. Nothing short of perfect. I on the other hand, was not perfect, but having Bella around me, allowing me to deserve someone like her was more than enough redemption for me. Even if it made me selfish to think I actually deserved her.

But she was here and she was mine. Or at least, she was going to be soon enough.

The room had a decent temperature, with the fire smoldering and creating a comfortable temperature. But Bella was shivering. Which made me feel like I was spoiling everything with my skin.

"Are you cold?" I whispered against her lips.

"A little" she admitted shyly. I could hear the guilt in her voice.

A guilt meant to be mine, since I wanted nothing more but to wrap myself around her, but couldn't, knowing that would kill the mood entirely.

I needed to do something to make sure she wouldn't freeze. As I pondered for a bit an idea sprung to mind.

"There's a jacuzzi out back," I whispered.

"Warm water?" Bella wondered, as her sweet breath swept across my skin, causing me to groan in pleasure.

"Yes. If we keep the fireplace burning here and take a bath first, you might feel better," I offered softly.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable," I added in a murmure.

Bella touched my cheek and smiled. "With you I never am. But I don't mind exploring that jacuzzi with you," she winked.

"I supposed I better go and run a bath then," I winked.

I turned and walked to the build on conservatory with a jacuzzi. It had a roof made out of glass, meaning we could see the stars.

I heard Bella fumbling inside and I briefly wondered if Alice had packed her a bathing suit.

I kind of hoped she hadn't.

As the tub of the jacuzzi filled itself, I took off my shoes and socks. When the tub was filled with enough water I shut off the faucet.

Standing there I contemplated taking off my pants. I knew they kept swimming trunks here and I'd definitely put them on if it would make Bella feel more comfortable.

I debated on what to do, feeling the heat of the water and the damp covering the atmosphere on my cool skin, when I heard a noise behind me.

_Bellla._ Scraping her throat to make her presence clear. I turned slowly.

She stood there, watching me. Smiling slightly, but also looking a bit insecure. Which - I took the liberty of assuming - had everything to do with the fact she was standing there in nothing but a towel.

Bella was naked. I could see the exposed skin, and lots of it too. More than I had ever seen. Her ivory flesh stood out against the dark brown of the towel. Her collarbones, which drove me insane. The mounts of her breasts and then her actual breasts, hiding under the brown fabric.

For a moment I was simply dazed. Uncertain even of what to do. I shamefully admitted to myself to briefly wonder what Emmett would do.

_He'd be ripping that towel off for sure._

I didn't want to do that, knowing it might scare her. Alright, I definitely did want to do that, since the reaction - _well erection_ - in my pants started to swell, looking for an easy release.

I tried not to muse on the fact that up until I had met Bella, I had never felt this. An erection. My cock swelling up to proportions I had no idea it could grow to.

_Emmett would be so proud._

_"Shall_ I get in?" Bella pulled me from my reverie. Her eyes rested on the buldge in my pants for a moment and then she smiled sheepishly.

I nodded. "Should I .._do you_ want me to look away?" I wondered as I held her gaze. Causing my erection to grow even more. It was getting rather uncomfortable.

I half expected Bella to agree to this, to have one more moment of selfconsciousness before she could let herself go.

By now, I should have known better.

Bella simply dropped the towel.

And there she stood..

_Naked._ Long enough for me to take everything in. Long enough to feel the wetness in my pants from the precum leaking from my nearly exploding penis.

I loved the effect Bella had on my mind, the mystery of not being able to read her thoughts.

I loved how the electricity zinged between us, causing delicate sparks to caress my skin when she was near me. I loved how our lips melted together when we kissed. I liked how her personality matched mine and how she was not afraid to chide me when necessary. I loved her and wanted nothing more but to show her in every way possible.

But right now, observing her glorious body - her breasts: the perfect size, perky, nipples erect, her flat stomach, the swell of her hips. Her long legs. Her thighs. And prominent somewhere in between her breasts and legs: her spot. Soft, pink. Her inviting folds glistening: wet with arousal - all those things were overshadowed by my physical need to get close to her.

My cock certainly had taken over the better part of my mind, as more precum leaked from it.

Emmett would be really proud.

And I really needed to stop thinking about Emmett.

Without awaiting a response, Bella climbed into the tub.

I stood there, probably looking a fool with my pants still on and the huge boner expanding the fabric. Not to mention staining it with my arousal. Alice would not be happy for me to ruin expensive Armani pants like this.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Bella breathed as she leaned over the edge of the tub to extend her hand.

_Invitingly._

My hands reached my buttons as I hesitated.

Should I be naked too? I wanted to be...

"I...uh...I..."

_Smooth Cullen._

"Drop your pants, Edward and get in here," Bella half-ordered, her voice surprisingly thick with lust.

_Gladly._

I did as she told and took my pants off, my cock almost breathing a sigh of relief at the removal of its restraint.

After that I pulled off my boxers and climbed into the tub.

The water was warm and inviting, but nowhere near as inviting as the girl sitting next to me. And I wasn't certain if it was her nakedness or mine that caused Bella to be this brave, but she immediately pulled my face to hers and kissed me fiercely.

As her tongue met mine I pulled her close, feeling her naked skin against mine. She didn't shiver now that the heat of the water protected her from my skin. She let out a moan as my hand explored her breast, gently rubbing her nipple.

_"Edward.."_ she breathed, as one hand founds its way into my hair, pulling herself closer to me, until she was practically on top of me.

Oh. My cock defnitely liked that kind of friction. Not to mention how it twitched at the sound of Bella moaning my name.

I groaned, enjoying the heat, and I knew it wasn't the heat of the water.

"Edward," Bella begged, "Please _touch_ me.."

As my right hand cupped her breast, playing with her nipple, causing these little sounds of pleasure to escape Bella's throat, my left hand moved along the traces of her body. Her sides, down to her firm robust butt. I gave her ass cheeks a small squeeze, causing Bella to groan into my neck, which she was covering with small kisses, while her free hand - the other was still tangled in my hair - explored downward.

"Touch me..." she begged again.

I moved my left hand up her thigh, massaging it lightly for a moment, until I moved it inwards.

Bella, meanwhile was getting closer to my cock, who seemed eager to meet with her as it started to swell to epic proportions.

Maybe it was our natural rapport to think and act in sync, but the moment my fingers grazed her spot, she let her fingertips wander my length, causing us both to moan loudly.

Good thing this cottage was secluded.

"Edward," Bella panted, as my fingers become more firm, rubbing her spot, exploring her opening. "Oh God, Edward.."

It felt cheesy to respond to her touches - her fingers had been replaced by the boldness of her hand, basically stroking me from tip to base, touching the head of my cock as it it were a delicate and precious gem - by saying her name, but I had no choice.

"Bella," I groaned, "You have no idea how good it feels when you do that.."

I had to admit, as Bella continued to stroke my cock - eager and swelling and longing for release - and I couldn't hold back the desire to feel her inside, causing me to slip a finger inside her opening - that whatever sex-education Emmett had sprung on me, it turned out I didn't need it. So far I seemed be faring quite well without it. Which was very good for my ego.

But all of that; my ability to have sex and be good at it pushed aside, fell away with what I felt. With, what I was certain Bella felt. She was moaning and grinding, rocking back and forth with my finger inside her. I slipped another one in, which led to Bella stroking me faster, rougher.

I liked that.

"Bella, God. That's so...you're so good to me," I grunted, slightly surprised I was able to make these noises.

And yes, Edward Cullen aroused was clearly dumbfound at the right words. I would have to practice on that, so that next time I would be whispering sweet more articulate things to her as we came.

Right now, I was ready to explode, which on the one hand was preferable because my cock was starting to ache. But that wouldn't exactly be about making love, as much as it was about getting off.

My father would probably approve of this, knowing this was safer for Bella than it would be for me to be inside her.

Of course, thinking about being inside her, and not just with my fingers, made me want to be inside, and come inside her that much more.

I wasn't certain how to bring that up, especially since my almost-orgasm was taking over my conherency completely. The tension in my body felt like I'd been drinking adrenaline spiked blood, except so much better, But I understood - somewhere in the smallest part of my mind - that the excess would be incredibly powerful and what my father had meant when he had shared his concern.

And this was Bella touching me. It wasn't her giving me oral sex, I hadn't entered her and already I felt like my release was going to make me break things.

Hopefully not the tub.

And definitely not Bella.

As I tried to breath, which was easier since Bella was still kissing my neck and nibbling my earlobe - which made it - my cock - harder again, I realized that while I was beyond aroused, I wasn't thinking about her blood. I remembered the time when I had seen it exposed, the night of the accident at the parking lot after our first date - but now, I wasn't even thinking about that part of me.

Apart from trying to muster up the will to control myself I didn't even feel like a vampire. I was a man. A man glad his nerves were gone.

"Edward," Bella panted, keeping her hand firmly on my cock, moving slower now, but still causing it to twitch in her hand - "I want you inside me," she breathed against my shoulder.

_Crap._

The nerves were back, instantly.

I couldn't exactly deny her that. I didn't even want to.

But how? Well, I knew how. But what about timing. Should I grab her and push down?

I knew I would break her hymen no matter what and I hoped the water would make that less painful.

But my cock was so swollen, I could not imagine that I could enter her without causing her pain.

"Please," she moaned, as she removed her hand from my hair and reached in between her legs to meet my fingers who were still pumping in and out of her.

She really did feel very good.

"I want you to really make love to me," she said as she tried to remove my fingers. She stopped stroking me, as she shifted her hips until her sex was hovering over my cock.

"Make love to me.." she breathed, and then she pushed down. Before I could even calculate how to enter her without causing her unnecessary pain.

But suddenly I was inside of her, and a muffled scream escaped her lips as she pressed them against my neck.

That had been an effective way to break her hymen. Effective, but very painful.

"Bella, love. Are you alright?' I whispered as I held still, not wanting to come when Bella was clearly very uncomfortable. That would be a mistake.

I could feel tears spilling on my bare shoulder, instantly being repelled with myself for causing this.

"Just give me a moment," she whispered against my skin.

I waited, as my lips touched her shoulder.

"I am sorry," I murmured, feeling my cock inside her, trying to ignore how good that actually felt. How the adrenaline inside me was rising again.

Bella didn't say a word. Instead, she started moving. I could feel my cock slip out of her, but not completely. She lifted herself and then she pushed down again, this time moaning at the sensation.

I was relieved to find the pain had to have subsided, pleasure back in full force.

I grabbed her hips softly and started to rock in and out of her. Slowly at first, allowing both of us to get used to the feeling.

_Phenomenal_, by the way.

Our lips found each other as I decided the pace, by lifting her slightly and then pushing her down again. My cock, wrapped in her folds, was ready to give out. I was very close to coming. And judging from the moans, growing into screams, Bella wasn't far off either.

"_Edward, don't stop. Don't ever stop loving me like I love you!!!" _

I upped the pace and groaned at the increasing friction. Her sex was squeezing my cock into an aching that spiked my movements. Pleasurable pain. I could feel my muscles coil, wound so tightly, release came unexpected and in one massive explosion.

_"Bella, I love you_, God how I love you!" I grunted as I came, feeling my seed spill inside her. She was breathing heavily as she convulsed around me, contracting against my cock, screaming my name in lust and adoration.

"_Edward, oh God, Edward!"_

Never had I felt this way before. Never. And I already craved more again, as our bodies were winding down from the sensations.

This wasn't like feeling the fresh blood of a prey gliding down my throat, a warm and satisfying reward for winning a game of hunter versus huntee.

This was more, so much more. It was everything.

Bella lay against my shoulder, our breathing staggering, uneven from the spiralling release.

Her heart pounding fiercely against my chest.

And then there was another sound, so small, so fragile. Unfamiliar. Like a symphony even my vampire hearing couldn't recognize.

A small, soft thudding, pulsing against Bella's warm chest.

For a second.

Then it was gone.

But it hadn't escaped Bella.

Nothing ever did.

"_Your heart_," she whispered.

"I could_ hear_ your heart."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright, so they had sex. Well, it wasn't perfect, it'll probably take a few tries to get them to experiment a bit, but for a first time they managed. Emmett would be proud ;)**

**And yeah, that douche Jacob. He's everywhere. At least he didn't get into the way. **

**Next up: the carnival and the aftermath of sex. **

**R&R, please. Thanks for all your support so far.**


	30. Smile Like You Mean It

**What happened previously:**

_Bella lay against my shoulder, our breathing staggering, uneven from the spiralling release._

_Her heart pounding fiercely against my chest._

_And then there was another sound, so small, so fragile. Unfamiliar. Like a symphony even my vampire hearing couldn't recognize._

_A small, soft thudding, pulsing against Bella's warm chest._

_For a second._

_Then it was gone._

_But it hadn't escaped Bella._

_Nothing ever did._

_"Your heart," she whispered._

_"I could hear your heart."_

This chapter is written in Bella's POV

**CHAPTER 29: SMILE LIKE YOU MEAN IT**

His lips were soft. Velvet. Brushing against every part of my skin.

I felt high, intoxicated. Like someone had shot adrenaline into my veins. It was a very pleasurable feeling.

I'd never imagined sex would feel this good. Well, it probably did not always feel his good. But sex with Edward did.

He rolled me over, trying to be gentle, but I could feel his determination. As he allowed me on top of him, I could feel his erection press against my thigh, which allowed a moan to escape my throat.

He enjoyed that, judging from the low chuckle coming off his lips.

"Edward," I whispered my voice thick with desire. "_Please_..."

"_Please_ what, Bella?" Edward wondered breathily. "You're the one in charge. Do whatever you want with me."

His voice was encouraging on the surface but I could hear the pleading underneath, which made me brave. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. And being on top of him, made it quite so easy to hover over his cock and let it fill me.

Something I wanted. _Badly._

I only needed to shift a few inches to have him inside me. I was shocked by the revelation of how much I desired this.

I mean, I wasn't brave. I wasn't a sexual enigma or sexperienced in any way. I knew nothing about love making, nothing before tonight and now I was already craving more. I could feel it in my bones.

Never had I loved anyone as much as I loved Edward. And never had I loved him as much as I did right now. I was amazed with the amount of love a person could hold for someone else. And I was completely convinced he felt the exact same way.

Body, mind and soul; all merged in the sensation of becoming one.

I shifted my hips so that my spot, wet and dripping, ready to take Edward in, was close to the tip of his cock. I could feel the sensation around it and I was certain Edward could feel it too...

I remembered how I had pushed down earlier, in the tub. It had hurt, it had hurt a lot. I hadn't been prepared for that and silently chided myself at the time for not having read up on some "Virgin Having Sex: What not to do." type material before being so bold and taking Edward - who was rather largely build - inside me. Having my hymen broken was part of the transition, part of allowing the pleasure to be able to break through, but it had hurt.

Edward - loving and caring as he was - had waited. Waiting before he started moving inside me. Waited until he knew the pain had faded and the pleasure had returned. And once it had, _oh my_. It had been everything. Beyond words and expression, last night had been the best night of my life. Better than the night when Edward and I had confessed our love. Better than he had first kissed me, though that experience was still in my personal top five. This was so much more, so powerful. Also, it was nice to know that he wasn't going to kill me anymore.

Because Edward, strong and muscular with his vampire super-strength had been gentle. Which was rather impressive under the circumstances. He too had to have some kind of release and although we hadn't spoken about how he was worried about hurting me because he was many times stronger – or rather, he had kept this specific worry from me – I knew it had been occupying his mind.

In the end, it had all been unjustified. I had felt his muscles tightening as his legs were wrapped around me in the bathtub and I knew his release was coming as strong as mine. But he had been able to channel it, without hurting me. So we were victorious all around.

Right now, the tension was rising. I could feel Edward's strong thigh muscles flexing, straining against his desire, his arousal. He was fighting not to grab my hips and shove his cock inside me. I was in control, after all...

"What to do?" I teased softly. "I could have my soft folds wrap around you, Edward. I could let you fill me up. I want that. But I just can't decide..."

Edward swallowed, hard. Something I intended to do as well, if I followed through with my plan. I wanted Edward to fill up..._my mouth_. I was ready to taste him.

"_Decide,"_ he groaned as I pressed my spot against his thigh.

"Yes," I cooed. "I want you...inside me. Inside my mouth..."

Edward's eyes grew wide, and then blackened. With lust. He wanted this too...

"Oh, god Bella..." he grunted.

Okay, so I was sort of a sex goddess now. I mean, before last night I had been victorious in prying off my shirt without falling or getting my arms stuck in the sleeves. And now I was heading for my first blow-job. Service with my mouth. If it hadn't been Edward, that would've embarrassed me. But he had seen me naked, butt naked and he had felt himself inside me. So really, what was there left to be embarrassed about...

_Nothing._

And so...I flashed Edward a naughty, teasing smile and pushed myself off his body. His moan was one of protest, but I silenced his complaints with my mouth. I pressed my lips against his and plunged my tongue inside eagerly.

"Darn, Bella...you're so...wild," Edward murmured against my lips.

I chuckled at his comment. _Me?_ Wild? Yes, well...I guess I was now.

I lifted my head and slid further down his body, leaving a trail of kisses along the way. My warm breath on his cool skin made him shiver in pleasure and more groans rose from his throat it sounded so primal. Such a turn on.

As I got close to my chosen object, I realized I had no clue, no clue at all how to give someone a blowjob. And for the tiniest moment, my conscious roared its ugly little form, mocking my boldness and pointing out how incapable I was.

But as my eyes met Edward's, his glance full with a mixture of desire and love, I knew my self-consciousness had nothing on what I wanted. And so, before I could give my actions too much thought, I leaned in and wrapped my lips around Edward's cock.

"Bella," he hissed.

He tasted cool and slightly salty. But those were simply the tastes I could decipher. There was so much more. Many more sensations I could barely put into words.

I licked along his shaft, softly, a little unsure, taking more of him inside me, until the head reached the back of my throat. For a moment I wanted to gag, but then I relaxed and moved my lips back up the head. I could taste the pre-cum on my lips and was silently pleased with myself as I felt Edward writhing beneath me.

I liked this control thing...

As I fastened my movements I could hear Edward's grunting growing louder. He was close to having a Bella-induced orgasm. One I gave him with my mouth.

Such an oddly proud moment.

As my tongue swirled around his cock, licking up pre-cum and feeling it starting to swell even further, ready to explode, Edward started to groan loudly.

My name. This was a very nice reward. My conscious rolled her eyes as I mentally stuck out my tongue - buzzing with Edward's taste - at her.

_"Bella, Oh...God...Bella...Bella...I...I feel...it's...I am so close...God...Bella."_

_"Bella...Bella!! Bella!!!!"_

"Bella?"

Huh?

"Bella!"

What the hell?

That voice wasn't the one grunting my name just now.

"Bella, you listening?"

_No, shut up. I don't like this voice. Bring back the other one._

"Bella?"

_I said, shut the hell up. The other voice please. The one who is soft and loving and full of desire for me. This one was flaky and nasal and annoying._

A cloud of pink fluff appeared in front of me. Distracting me. Allowing me to clear my head.

And then I realized. Cotton candy.

The Cotton candy booth. The Carnival.

Mike Newton.

_Ugh._

The pink cloud moved in front of me again. And then it started talking.

"Oh, Bella Eat me. I am Mister Cotton Candy and I want you to taste me"

Oh, waving pink fluffiness in front of me now. And making it talk.

Wrong, move _Newton. Very wrong. _Besides, I hated sweet stuff. I preferred a saltier taste now.

Mike was standing next to me in our booth, smiling widely, _expectantly._

_Annoyingly._

Why had I been partnered up with him again? I wondered who had arranged the partnering up of the booths like this. If it had been Alice, I would have to give her hell over it later.

What I hated most of all, that my sexual confidence, my bravado in giving Edward head, had been a fantasy. A day dream. My conscious - aware of my feeling of let down - smirked.

This was not what I wanted. I wanted to bask in the glow of my night with Edward. I wanted to continue this fantasy, even if it had been just that. I wanted something to make this day more bearable. I wanted Edward. Not just sexually - though my body was longing for him, singing for him and I wondered if he felt it too - I wanted him completely, like I always did.

I wanted to close the distance from to where he was. I wanted to be next to him.

I peeked over, to a booth just across ours, a few feet away.

Edward was standing there, appearing to be casual and unbothered but the hint of black in his eyes gave him away.

He wanted me too. Which was good, of course. I liked that. But I also recognized that look as Edward's "Don't you dare touch my girl" - look. And Mike was standing awfully close to me.

I gave Edward a small reassuring smile, which Mike took to be meant for him.

I rolled my eyes at that, which Mike didn't process. Edward did and his eyes softened. He smirked at my irritation.

His lips moved and while I was no pro at lip-reading I could read his lips with ease.

_I. Love. You._

I smiled and nodded affirmatively. I loved him too.

"I think I am going to get a soda," I said, and I stepped out of the booth.

Mike frowned and grabbed my arm. "Wait...you can't just leave. We need to keep the cotton candy machine going. It took a while to fire it up and we can't leave the booth unattended."

Silly Mike. He thought we were going to get some soda _together_. Wrong.

This was going to be a very long day if I had to continuingly explain my actions.

"Mike. I am going to get a soda," I explained slowly, as I noticed how intently Edward's eyes were focused on Mike's arm on my wrist. He was seconds away from leaping over the counter of the soda booth to stake a claim.

"You stay here and watch the booth. I'll be right over there," I said as I pointed in Edward's direction for emphasis. I shook my wrist and Mike let it go in defeat. Looking at me with his puppy eyes.

Great, now I felt guilty.

"I'll be right back," I assured him with a smile. "Want me to bring you something?"

Mike hesitated but my smile made his face light up. Oh Mike. Don't bother.

"Okay, bring me a Coke," he smiled.

I nodded and turned to walk away.

This was going to be a very long day indeed.

The carnival was busy, but not too busy. It was still early and it had been well promoted so everyone suspected it would run better and get more crowded as the day progressed.

As I reached the soda booth Angela waved at me. She seemed comfortable around Edward, which was a definite improvement on how all students of Forks High usually shied away from him and his family.

"Hey guys," I smiled. "How's business going?"

Angela rolled her eyes mockingly and grinned. "Slow. I think most people in Forks are using their Saturday to sleep in. A wise choice compared to getting nauseous on cotton candy and sodas at 10.00 AM"

She winked at me and stifled a yawn. Apparently she knew all too well about the need to sleep in and I took that to mean her date with Ben had been good.

"Yeah, silly us for being here," I agreed with a smile.

She nodded and her eyes wandered over to a larger booth a little further away. Ben and Lauren were lounging there, waiting for their first customer. I wasn't certain on what they were supposed to do but it involved goo and water and looked gross. Ben apparently loved it because he was grinning like a small kid in a candy store. Though I suspected that was more the effect of his night with Angela than the joy of standing near large buckets of slime.

"How was your date with Ben?" I asked curiously, as I noticed Angela's eyes light up as Ben waved at her.

"Really great," she beamed. "We had dinner at this Italian restaurant and Ben actually wore a dress shirt."

She sounded sincerely astounded at the memory and I had to admit, I had a hard time picturing grungy black t-shirt with metal band prints and black jean wearing –Ben in a white fancy shirt.

"Did he eat with his knife and fork?" I joked. Angela grinned and nodded. "Yes. It was quite the sight."

"What about you? How was your night?" Angela inquired shyly. Probably because Edward was right there.

Our night? Absolutely amazing. Magical. Fantasy worthy. Until Mike had so rudely interrupted.

Edward looked at me in amusement, clearly very curious as to what I was going to tell Angela.

"It was really great," I told her, which was an understatement compared to how I really felt. But I wasn't about to share my deeper feelings with anyone but Edward. And he knew how I felt anyway. I was certain he could read it all over my face. My blush. My erratic heart.

"What did you guys do?"Angela wondered.

Edward and I exchanged a knowing glance.

We made love. Sultry and sexy and powerful love.

"Edward arranged a private venue for us to spend time together and eat," I told her, lacking the words to give a more detailed version of what our night had been like.

"Wow," Angela said.

Actually I barely ate. Edward had gone out of his way to make sure there were all these little canapés with fish and meat and grilled vegetables. But I'd been too preoccupied with other things.

I smiled, as did Edward. Almost as if we were thinking the same thing. Which we probably were. Something about sex made people oddly attuned.

The tension from my fantasy was back as Edward held my stare. It reminded me of the times when w hadn't been dating yet. Those penetrating golden eyes, keeping mine locked in. Causing an electric current to flow between us. Like we were in our own world.

I vaguely remembered we weren't alone, but it was hard to get back to reality.

Angela must have caught this because she smiled sheepishly and cleared her throat.

"Would you guys mind if I went over to Ben for a moment?" she asked.

"Edward…" she hesitated, "do you mind?"

Edward gave her a warm smile. "Of course not. Go right ahead. I'll hold down the fort and make sure this lovely young lady gets a soda," he winked, leaving Angela to blush and giggle as she made her way to Ben's booth.

As I watched her go I noticed the big smile on Edward's face from my peripheral vision.

"What?" I asked.

"I take it you're here to get a soda, Miss." he smirked.

I rolled my eyes in mock-annoyance and pointed at two cans of Coke.

"Two of those please, Edward" I said formally, but then flashing him a teasing smile. "You know, for me and my booth partner over there." I grinned as I pointed to Mike over my shoulder, knowing Newton was probably watching us intently.

I thought my joke would go down well, but it didn't. Edward's previous grin was replaced by narrowed eyes.

Looking at me as if I had just made the biggest faux pas. Was I really that bad at being funny?

"Edward, I...I better get back," I said in a defeated tone.

I sighed. Were things so easily twisted between us? It annoyed me. Had Edward not said just a little while ago we were dropping the drama? And here he was, acting like I was dry humping Newton."

I was about to turn and walk away sans drinks, when Edward jumped over the booth-counter, much like I had suspected him to want to earlier when Mike was touching me and held me in place by snaking his arm around my waist.

"I'm an ass," he said with conviction, "but Newton's got some filth in that mind of his and I am tired of hearing it," he explained, his voice barely level enough. He was seething under the surface of his polite stance.

I nodded, absolutely understanding Edward's frustration. Mike's overly nice nature was annoying me, but Edward got to hear his accompanying thoughts, which had to be worse. So who was I to make it more difficult for Edward?

"Edward," I whispered as I trailed his chest with my fingers, "Mike Newton can fantasize about me all he wants. And yes, I am sure it'll make you want to break his bones, which by the way; I'd rather you didn't because no one wants a permanent record, especially not the boyfriend of the Chief of Police's daughter"

"But..." I continued, "You're all I want. All I think about. Especially after last night," I confessed with a blush.

Clearly this surprised him as much as it pleased him. "Really?" he wondered with barely contained excitement.

"I can't stop thinking about last night either," Edward whispered as he leaned in to brush his lips against mine in a chaste kiss.

Right, no tongue. We had a very perceptive audience after all.

Still, the coolness of his breath, his lips mingling with mine, it brought back a hint of the overwhelming feelings from our night. The way he had held me in the tub, riding through my high with me. Both of panting and breathing heavily coming down from such a rush.

And then, the most peculiar thing, that sound. That heavenly, beautiful sound I had never expected to hear.

In reality it was very likely I had lost my mind and the idea of the possibility didn't surprise me at all.

But I knew what I had heard. The feather light throbbing, a whispering drum. I imagined it to be how a fetus' heart would sound when first catching it on a heart monitor.

Perfectly small and even. Almost impossible to be caught by human ears.

But I had heard it.

_Edward's heart._

I knew I was nuts for even thinking it. And it was even more foolish to have blurted my thoughts about what I had just assumed to have heard to Edward, but I blamed my inapt - "just had an orgasm, can't be bothered with coherency" mind for that.

Edward hadn't responded to my assumption, perhaps a little scrambled for coherency himself, or maybe he just didn't want to break it to me, how it was impossible for him - an immortal undead without a pulse to have an actual heart beat.

_He just doesn't want to call you crazy_, I convinced myself.

And yet…

I knew what I had heard. I wondered if we were ever going to talk about it.

We sure as hell hadn't had the time last night. After we had dried off from our sex-bath, Edward had carried me to the bed, wrapped around in a large soft towel. There he had showered me with kisses before asking me if I was tired or if maybe I wanted to make love again.

Like that was a dilemma.

The second time was better, because there was no hymen in the way. Plus, it felt good to have Edward's strong body on top of mine, though I knew he was carrying most of his own weight, too afraid to crush me.

After we both came, quite simultaneously, riding our orgasm together, whispering post-coital 'I love you's' to one another, Edward insisted I get some rest before he'd take me back to the house to make sure I'd spend the night in Alice's room.

Sleeping in his arms, even for the shortest period of time had been heavenly, better than any of the other times I had done so, because the heat of the room and the coolness of his skin made it perfect to doze off a bit.

That's what I did. There was no deep sleep, but the images behind my eyes were colorful nonetheless. Edward's lips, his hands. His body enveloping me.

I vaguely recalled – over and over – telling Edward how much I loved him and for once I wasn't that embarrassed when he told me this morning that I'd been whispering declarations in my sleep. How could I be embarrassed about telling Edward I loved him, even subconsciously?

_This morning_. It had been awkward to wake up in Alice's room. Her eyes full of curiosity and burning anticipation as she sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Morning sunshine!" she'd beamed as she leaped out of the chair and onto the bed.

"Tell me everything," she had demanded.

I wasn't going to even consider telling her something she didn't already know – surely she would've been able to conjure up a vision of Edward and I making love – but before I could shake her off, Edward had stalked into the room, brusquely telling her to leave.

She had done so, reluctantly. Normally I would have told him to be nice, but I was happy to get some alone time with him, after we had spend the night apart. We'd made Carlisle and Charlie's agreeing curfew by a few minutes, but we both vowed – before Edward left me at Alice's bedroom door – that we were not going to spend another night apart after this, only showing goodwill now, to buy some leverage. Edward had assured me to talk to Carlisle before kissing me goodnight.

A few hours later he was standing in Alice's room, brushing her off and came to my side immediately.

"Morning" he had whispered as he had lied down next to me and covering my neck with kisses.

"_Bella, love?"_

I shook my head as Edward's voice dragged me back to the here and now. He loosened his grip on my waist and placed one more chaste kiss on my lips.

"You better get back to Newton for now," he said."So I can pick you up later to wander around this place a bit." he smiled.

"Alright. I love you," I said as I put up one hand to stroke it gently against his cheek.

His features relaxed under my touch as he bend his head to brush his lips against my hair.

"I love you, too" he murmured.

I was about to turn and stalk back to my own booth, when Edward halted me again.

"Uhm, Bella..." he grinned.

"What?" I wondered. "Do I look flushed?"

Edward nodded. "You always do. I like the effect I have on you" he teased.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't suppress a smile.

"But I merely meant to point out," he continued.

I raised an eyebrow in anticipation.

"Your drinks," he smiled as he put one can into each of my hands, before leaning in to brush his lip against mine.

"I'll be watching you," he quoted with a dark chuckle.

I rolled my eyes disapprovingly and warned him not to get possessive but he explained he was going to watch me out of enjoyment, because he couldn't be entirely separated from me for the remainder of the afternoon.

"I can't promise I won't be mentally undressing you," he breathed and brushed his lips to mine one more time.

I stood there for a minute, totally and completely speechless. This was the first time Edward spoke so freely, so sexually to me.

And I absolutely loved it. I wasn't going to deny that. Besides it wasn't exactly like I could anyway. My fiercely red blush, creeping up and staining my cheeks, gave me away. Not to mention the drumming of my heart, palpable in the air between us.

Edward's lips formed into a secretive smile. "I take it, you actually enjoy the idea of that," he murmured.

I backed away and turned around to walk back to my booth.

I turned midway, trying to hold Edward's golden, penetrating gaze.

"I'll be doing the same," I winked and turned back to walk back to my booth.

I could hear the sharp intake of breath and knew Edward had heard me. I put my hand in the air with an improving one thumb up.

That ought to do it.

Mike was waiting impatiently at our booth.

I handed him his Coke with a small encouraging - though hopefully not too encouraging –smile.

"How's the fort?" I asked, trying to make casual conversation, knowing it was useless now that I knew he was probably dreaming of taking me on the counter with Edward present. I mentally shuddered at the idea of Mike Newton having sexual fantasies about me.

"Still held down, I see" I smiled approvingly.

Mike fidgeted with the ring of the lid of his can as he struggled to speak.

"Bella…I uh…..I didn't uh you know I like you and uh….never mind," he stuttered.

I wasn't about to try and push him on what he wanted to say because I had a pretty good guess anyway.

Mike had a crush on me and I wasn't in the mood to hear him confess to it. Of course, before Edward I might have enjoyed Mike's crush because it was good for my ego and a smooth beat down for my ever apparent self-consciousness but now, well now it would be laughable to even feel a little flattered.

Of course, before Edward there had been Jacob.

Jacob.

_Jacob?_

What the hell.

Jacob was here.

Could this day get any worse? Was this some cosmic twist: you get everything you've ever wanted one day and deal with a pile of crappiness the next?

Jacob was here and he was not alone. I noticed three tall, brawny muscled guys strolling around the carnival with Jacob, travelling like a little group, a pack of sorts.

I wondered if they shared that odd doggy-DNA with Jacob. They were definitely built the same way.

I vaguely recalled one of them was called Paul and the other Embry but I couldn't place the third one. Not that I cared for those kinds of formalities right now. I shot a quick glance at the booth where Edward had been a minute ago, but I didn't notice him there now. Angela, however seemed to have returned and now, quite suddenly found herself in the company of Jacob and his posse.

I needed to help her out.

"Mike, I hate to leave you standing here but I know those guys at Angela's stand and I need to make sure they aren't being obnoxious," I told him as I passed him, moving out of the booth.

"Doesn't she have Cullen to make sure those guys aren't going to be a hassle?" he protested.

"Some guy he is. Asshole," I heard him mutter as I strode back to the booth where Edward was currently very much missing in action.

"Angela," I called urgently, "where's your partner?"

"Uhm…he stepped out for a minute. Had to talk to his sister, I think."

Talk to Alice. This was odd. He wasn't one to chat up his sister for no reason, especially not to leave Angela fend for herself. I wondered if he knew Jacob was here. And if that was the reason he'd gone off to talk to Alice. Maybe she had a vision.

"Hi Bells," Jacob greeted me with mock enthusiasm. I could see his eyes were pitch black again. And not the desirable kind like Edward's. Jacob didn't look like he wanted me – though who was to say he didn't? I could only hope he really didn't. I knew I didn't. All I wanted from him was his absence, instead of this repeating act of stalking me.

Jacob looked pissed.

Nothing new there anyway. Jacob was all kinds of pissed with me nowadays. Some of it justified, other things…not so much.

"Jacob," I nodded in response. "I wasn't aware you participated in any kind of town activity that doesn't take place on the reservation."

"Bella," he spoke formally, while a dark smile formed on his lips, "you of all people should know there's plenty things one doesn't know about the other. Likes, dislikes. Sudden changes of heart."

"You mean choosing leeches over dogs," I said sarcastically.

"Best decision one ever made," I spoke cryptically, watching how Angela divided her glances between Jacob and me, while also keeping an eye on the three very large guys with him.

"So…," she mumbled, "Jacob. Introduce us to your friends here."

I knew she probably could care less about that but wanted something to stir away from the bad vibe Jacob and I were probably giving off around each other.

It was odd. A few weeks ago Jacob and I were together. A few weeks ago we would have never spoken to each other this way.

Or would we? I remembered how things with Jacob had always seemed comfortable but I now knew it wasn't so much comfortable as it was obligated and familiar because of the childhood friendship between our fathers.

I wasn't sure if it was the secret of him being a wolf and me in a relationship with his mortal – well immortal enemy - was the thing that was standing in our way now. Or maybe w had never really been close after all.

When I had just found out about Jacob and his animalistic nature, so to speak - I had felt for him, because it hadn't been his own choice, but some kind of terrible fate impossible for him to escape.

I had even defended him in front of Edward, figuring if anything Edward would know what it was like to have a future forced upon you without a choice, without a chance to reject it.

But now, given the encounters Jacob and I had at the hospital, my house and at the mall, I wasn't so certain I owed him any kind of pity.

I smiled involuntarily as I thought of how rapidly my relationship with Edward had developed. In a way I would never be able to explain it. To anyone.

But it never scared me. Because with Edward it always felt like time was running out. And that made me sad. I knew, if I was being rational - which I didn't want to be, especially not about this particular matter – that realistically Edward and I had no real future together, unless I'd become like him.

A vampire. It was as silly as it was serious. He was amazing and beautiful and smart and funny and even a little naughty with his innuendos and I loved him more than anyone, even more than my parents.

But realistically, I knew that our best years needed to be poured into months as an equivalent of time to make our time last longer. I knew that didn't sense to anyone who didn't have my same warped mind, which is why I never spoke of it to anyone.

Not even Edward.

Eventually I would get old. And he would stay in this beautiful form forever. And even if he would love when I looked like my grandmother, I'd still die and that would separate us. Unless….

I became a vampire too. This was very unlikely.

I frowned at the mindset my thoughts had taken me and noticed how one of Jacob's friends was watching me in concentration.

His eyes as black as Jacob's.

I also noticed one of the others was gone. Paul.

Jacob, in the meantime had introduced his friends to Angela and all but one were engaged in a conversation now. Something about the weather and the carnival and some jokes about the school they attended at the reservation and how they never had "fruity" carnivals like this one.

Admittedly, I wasn't paying much attention because my eye was caught by Quil. I remembered his name now. And he was still looking at me.

He looked like he was disgusted by me.

His nostrils were flaring like he smelled something bad, rotten.

_Me?_

"You stink to them," a high pitched melodic voice whispered in my ear, making me jump.

Alice.

"They don't like our smell. That's mutual, by the way" she continued to whisper.

"Alice, hi!' Angela greeted her happily. "Have you met Jacob's friends?"

Alice, looking at our little group with well hidden contempt – well except from me - smiled at Angela and shook her head. "Nope, I haven't. How was your date with Ben?" she inquired, completely ignoring Jacob and his pack.

As Angela started getting to detail about her date with Ben, not leaving out a thing, I was stuck with Jacob and his pack. Minus one.

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

He was clearly amused with my annoyance.

"You always ask me that," he mumbled.

I could feel Alice watching us, though very subtly as she gave feedback to Angela about her date with Ben.

"Because you always appear to be stalking me," I spat.

"Hey, this carnival is freely accessible to the public; the good townsmen and – women of Forks. So I am free to attend.

"It's a school thing, and you don't go to Forks High," I muttered.

"Well, they allowed us in, so stop being so difficult. I just came to say hi to Angela."

This made me feel strangely uncomfortable. Not because I was jealous. I wasn't.

But I didn't want Jacob near Angela. Lately, at every run-in I had with him and with Angela present, it seemed like he was trying to flirt with her.

And more importantly, like she was kind of enjoying it.

Well, you said hi, now you can go…" I dismissed him.

I expected a witty comeback or an eye roll, or some kind of sarcastic remark.

But I got nothing. Instead Jacob's head snapped up in an almost comical way because at the same time Embry and Quil had a similar reaction. I noticed how they gave each other a quick glance before taking off abruptly.

"That was strange," Angela commented.

It sure was. Alice gave me a knowing nod and dragged me along.

"Sorry, Ang, I need Bella for a minute. Something annoying my brother did," she explained before pulling me away.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You tell me. Who let the frickin' dogs out? They are ruining everything," she spoke in alarm as she yanked my arm and came to an instant halt. I looked at her and noticed how she was staring off into space, like she was waiting for something great to emerge right in front of her.

_Oh no…._

She was having a vision.

I could only wonder what it was about, but had no time to ask for clarification, because suddenly, everything happened really fast. Like movie split-second fast.

For one, a piercing scream caught my – well everyone's attention. It was effective in terms of rallying people and before I could comprehend what this meant and what I was doing, I was running towards where the sound came from. As I got closer – a small part of my brain registering I was running and not tripping - I could hear the screaming had transformed into a heart breaking sobbing.

This was bad. It had to be.

As I reached the spot where the initial screaming and now sobbing came from, I saw the tumult as students and visitors gathered around, looking stressed and slightly panicked. I couldn't make out the person causing the commotion with their audible distress at first but once I started pushing people out of the way, I didn't take me long to realize who was the culprit

Because yes, the moment I saw who had displayed such a visible and audible victimization I knew it wasn't like that at all. There was no victim, only a culprit.

This person would never be a real victim. But gladly acted like one just the same.

_Sapphire Daggett. _

She was sitting on a plastic chair near the booth where you could fish for ducks. The booth she'd been managing with Jessica who was standing a few feet away, looking ashen and fragile. Like she was about to faint.

I was surprised that I had registered all of that, because my brain should've been entirely focused on the fact Sapphire wasn't leaning against the back of the chair for support.

She was leaning into someone, her head resting on a broad and familiar shoulder.

The one I had been panting on last night.

_Edward's. _

My first reaction was to scream as loud as Sapphire had done. But I didn't.

My second reaction was to knock her head off his shoulder.

My third was horror, utter disgust and horror. Horror at the close proximity between them. Disgust because I remembered the words of warning he had uttered to me. Sapphire was not to be trusted. She was dangerous. And he wanted me to stay away.

Well, he was not following his own advice, that was certain.

Had he been lying about everything? Was this what he wanted after all? All my insecurities were screaming internally, telling me I was ugly and incompetent and stupid for even believing for a second Edward Cullen wanted me.

I didn't even want answers. I just wanted to become really small and invisible.

A part of my brain – a small rational part knew I was overreacting the way I always did when Sapphire was around. I knew Edward didn't want to be with her. But even that small part of my brain still functioning properly couldn't exactly explain the terrifying display in front of me.

I needed to get out of here. I needed some space to process this. Protect myself from public humiliation.

I was just about to run off, when Alice came up from behind me.

"This is bad," she whispered as she took in the scene in front of us.

No shit. This was not bad.

This was disastrous.

"Alice, I need to go," I choked, knowing I was about to spill some heavy tears.

"No," she simply said, and she grabbed one of my hands to hold me in place.

Was she in on this too? Was she enjoying my imminent pain? Was she morbid enough for that? Was she even my friend?

Yes, my overreaction was coming fast. My heart was frantic and my breathing shallow.

I was kind of hoping I was about to pass out.

"Keep it together," Alice demanded.

Easy for her to say. Her man wasn't comforting another girl at the moment.

I really wanted to yank away my hand and avert my eyes from the god awfulness in front of me, but then Edward's eyes snapped up to mine.

A part of me was desperate to avoid his glance, because I was afraid of what I would read in them.

But then, if I had ever needed to read his mind, it was now. And so I stared right back.

And maybe it was everything that had passed between us last night. Maybe it was the realization he would never lie to me, except to protect me and I knew that this wasn't the case right now. I chided myself for faltering back into my insecurities so easily.

Because in his eyes, his mesmerizing golden eyes, I read it all.

The awkwardness of the girl leaning into him. How it made him very uncomfortable that she was brushing her fingers on his hand. The hurt knowing I had to watch this. But most prominent were his lips.

Moving quietly and only for me.

I didn't need to read his mind, to read those lips.

_I Only Love You. _

I nodded and was about to act all nonchalant and walk over to pretend to give a damn about Sapphire and whatever had happened to her, when my eyes caught something a little further away. It was Jacob and his pack and it seemed they were arguing.

For a moment it distracted me from the disgust I felt at the girl in front of me. I vaguely registered how Alice had released my hand, knowing I wasn't going to run anymore.

I wondered what Jacob and his pack were fighting about. Paul was shaking and Embry was holding him back, while Quil did the same with Jacob.

Suddenly I stared into a pair of fuming black eyes and I realized Jacob was looking at me.

Intently. Almost pleading, but not quite because his eyes weren't soft.

He was shaking his head.

I knew that I didn't know him as well as Edward, nor that I really cared for whatever was going on with him, but in the brief moment our eyes met, the message was clear.

I remembered his words.

_Something bad is gonna happen_

Was this it? The bad thing. Or was it only the start of it.

I shuddered at the epiphany of my thoughts.

It _was_ only the start of it.

The start of a big pile of trouble being dumped on us.

I glanced back at Edward to see he was prying Sapphire off his shoulder, and handing her over to a school aid.

He came over to my side instantly – pushing a few people out of the way and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you alright?" he demanded.

I nodded as I rested my head against the spot where hers had just been.

"It's bad isn't it?" I murmured against his chest as I felt him tense up. I raised my head to see him and Alice exchanging glances.

"_Yes."_

* * *

**So there, some lemons and some trouble. Please note that I have no intention of having Edward and Bella break up over Jacob and/or Sapphire. They are part of the plot, but not to break Bedward up. If anything, Bella and Edward will be responsible for that themselves if I went that road and right now I am not focusing on that.**

**I said a few chapters back I was going to write a few more chapters and finish up before starting a new volume of EI, but for now I will continue to add chapters to this story and not start up a new volume. **

**As for lemons…this is not that kind of story but Bella and Edward are going to have sex, maybe not every chapter, but definitely on more than one occasion. **

**Anyway, thanks for all your support and R&R is always welcome. **

**Happy Sunday!**


	31. Masquerade

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Eternally Intertwined belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization. ©2009-2010 Bronzehyperion. All rights reserved worldwide.**

* * *

**What happened previously:**

_I shuddered at the epiphany of my thoughts._

_It was only the start of it._

_The start of a big pile of trouble being dumped on us._

_I glanced back at Edward to see he was prying Sapphire off his shoulder, and handing her over to a school aid._

_He came over to my side instantly – pushing a few people out of the way and wrapped his arms around me._

_"Are you alright?" he demanded._

_I nodded as I rested my head against the spot where hers had just been._

_"It's bad isn't it?" I murmured against his chest as I felt him tense up. I raised my head to see him and Alice exchanging glances._

_"Yes."_

* * *

This will be Edward's POV. Let's see how he felt about having Sapphire all over him.

**CHAPTER 30: MASQUERADE**

"_Every face a different shade**. . .**_

_Masquerade"_

"This is worrisome"

It was, it really was. Beyond that, it was creepy.

I should be used to it by now, my brother's everlasting need to hear perverted stories and find pure pleasure in them. I dreaded to think how big his pleasure actually was, but refused to go there, knowing it would not only make me feel very uncomfortable, but also incredibly angry if his mind would wander places that held Bella and sex and Bella sans clothing.

Emmett was grinning at me like a fool who had just slam-dunked his first basket ball. He ignored Carlisle's worried glance and basically rambled on about wanting details on my night with Bella.

"Dude, the very least you can do is give me a grade. Was she a 2…a 5…big fat 10?" he wondered in anticipation.

I sighed...

Somewhere deep inside me, there was a part desperate to boost, to bump fists and naked chests.

Alright, maybe not that, but still.

I was pretty giddy, which had an interesting effect as it temporarily covered up the anxiety that had been left behind by the events from earlier in the afternoon.

I had made love. And not just any kind, not just random sex. It hadn't been one of those quickie things. I had actually made love. Twice.

_To Bella._

For the tiniest moment I ignored my brother's pleas and focused on the path my mind was taking me.

The strangest thing occurred to me; never had I felt as alive as I did right now. I was still cold and my body was still as a stone, apart from my breathing, but there was a change. Like I was reborn.

I felt like a man. A _human._

Remembering Bella's soft, silky smooth body, translucent and ivory, flushing a reddish pink the moment I touched her, her breathing, her heart hammering in her chest...

In the short time I'd had been with Bella so far, most of the moments had always felt like some kind of heaven to me. It was an interesting concept to someone who did not believe in souls and heavens very much. But maybe I was more privileged than I believed to be. And last night, well last night had been beyond a heaven I could ever comprehend.

It was, translated in the simplest terms; everything.

_She was everything_. And nothing would ever change that.

_No one_ could ever change that.

Especially not some random seventeen year old girl, who had been burying her head against my shoulder, whilst sobbing uncontrollably.

_Sapphire._

She was something else. I couldn't quite put my finger on whether I should be kind to her.

Or incredibly cruel.

I kept telling myself that although she'd been on this strange mission since the moment she had arrived, which was apparently to break Bella and me up, so she could have me to herself, for whatever the reason – she didn't deserve cruelty.

She was a human girl with perhaps a crush of a certain severity. And yes, perhaps she'd go to desperate and dangerous measures to get her way, but she was still human.

My family and I; we were so many times stronger than her, it wouldn't be right to harm her just because of her wants and demands and the extremity of them.

Still, the moment I had found her, shaking and sobbing, nearing hysterics, it was at best peculiar and at worst flat out weird.

And I didn't find many things weird; given the fact I was quite 'weird' myself.

Her scream had alarmed me, not knowing it was _HER_ scream. I would have run to the rescue – or something like it – for anyone who had let out a piercing scream like that. Not just for Sapphire because she was special and meant something to me.

Besides, the main feeling that coursed through me as I found her, was that I'd been instantly relieved it was not a scream I recognized -though I was certain I had never actually heard Bella scream. But I knew right away, it was not her.

When I'd reached the spot where the sounds had come from, I had found Sapphire, doubled over on the ground, her head pressed tightly against her lap. Like she was praying in reverence.

I'd felt a pang of guilt as I realized I didn't feel the need to peel her of the ground and get her to talk to me. I didn't want to comfort her and the idea that I was about to do just that, threw me.

It had almost disgusted me. I didn't want Sapphire to get the wrong idea.

I hadn't wanted Bella to get the wrong idea. To get hurt in the process of letting her insecurities get the best of her again.

But it had been bound to happen, because I could also not leave the girl here on the ground and I berated myself for actually wanting to.

That was definitely not the way Carlisle had raised me.

And so I hadn't. I had kneeled beside her, gently nudging her, until she lifted her had.

Her sapphire eyes had been a dark night storm's blue now. Red and swollen from crying.

Her mind had been jumbled and unclear, though from what I had tried to pick up, she had almost been attacked by someone.

I had tried to get her to stand and when she did, she was wobbly. She'd grabbed my arm in support, curling it around her shoulder. A bold move, especially because my body temperature was still no warmer than a pebble in a stream not yet warmed by the sun in an early damp morning.

Or just plain cold, of course.

But she hadn't even looked at me curiously. She hadn't changed her teary expression for a second. She had continued to look at me intensely and the atmosphere was palpable.

Not in a good way.

Not the way Bella made me feel. Not even close. This was like I was being stabbed by the tiniest of knives. It had felt like torment to be this close to her.

"Thank you," she had whispered as she'd continued to gaze at me, tears still forming in her eyes. I could see she was searching for something in my fac. Concern, perhaps. Or some kind of confirmation I had saved her because I cared.

I knew she wasn't going to find either one. I was aloof and dutiful at best.

I had tried for her thoughts again, but they had still been too messy. As face flickered and burned, but it was difficult to sharpen the image. It looked like a man, but I couldn't be sure about who had done this to her.

Whatever that had been.

"Come on," I had said. "Let's get you some help," I had tried to sound soothing, but it sounded forced and unwelcome.

"He came out of nowhere," she had whispered in between sobs.

While I hadn't been keen in striking up any kind of conversation with her, my curiosity was flaring. My mind once again had tried to poke through the barriers of chaos that occupied hers. Then, when I was about to retreat, give up on finding silent answers and simply ask her what had happened, her thoughts had allowed one clear and defined image.

A boy, or rather; a very large bulky boy, growing into manhood rapidly with broad shoulders and an impressive six pack. His hair was chopped short, his skin-tone between copper and a hint of sun kissed.

Native American.

A boy from the reservation, no doubt.

This was bad.

"Dude, talk," Emmett growled in my ear.

I snapped out of going over what had happened at the carnival and what I had remembered about the events and how they had taken place a few hours ago.

It was almost anti climatic now, to stand here in the safety of my own home, knowing Bella was upstairs and that the events earlier hadn't caused new drama between us.

Carlisle was standing at the window, an evident line creasing his forehead. No permanent mark, but an instant reminder we had important things to worry about.

The danger.

Jacob had talked about it before, as I remembered from what Bella had told me and Alice had shown me, but it seemed quite real now.

The worst part was that it was difficult to pinpoint what was wrong. It was undeniable that there was something wrong. But to assess how big the danger was, that was tricky. It was difficult to determine what all of this trouble meant for us as a family. As immortals.

"Tell me what happened." Carlisle asked.

I was surprised he asked aloud. Usually, he would simply frame a thought like this in silence and I'd answer.

His tone was urgent, demanding. He was beyond worried, but not so much about what had happened at the carnival. He was already calculating the consequences.

"Sapphire Daggett was about to be molested by one of the boys from the reservation," I started.

"By the time I reached her, she was alone and sobbing on the ground." I explained.

"Was she physically injured?" Carlisle wondered, his medical side definitely piqued.

"No," I told him. "Not physically, anyway. She did look shaken though," I said.

The moment the words left my lips, my mind started to reject them. I mean, it was obvious she had been shaken. No doubt about it. But the words felt wrong, inaccurate.

It was difficult to see Sapphire as a victim of any kind.

"Who attacked her?" Emmett wondered. "You think it was one of the Quileutes?"

I only had a description from Sapphire's mind and although it seemed more than possible that this was someone from the reservation. But her thoughts had not disclosed whether or not this was one of the Quileute boys.

One of the wolves.

It was very likely though, because Jacob and his pack had been there.

"I don't know. I don't have a name and I doubt Sapphire knows who he was," I told him.

"Besides, by the time I reached her, she was alone. I didn't get a look at who did this to her, apart from the image in her head," I added.

_Assuming someone did in fact do something to her_, my subconscious whispered.

It was so difficult for me to believe her. I'd seen her, practically curled up into a ball on the floor, the tears staining her face. Her shaking body. The evidence was there, someone had attacked her.

But my mind kept rejecting the idea. And I knew better than to ignore my intuition.

"That's probably best. You going after one of the reservation's kids, would've been an obvious threat to the treaty," Carlisle stated.

I nodded. Yes, it most certainly would have been.

"Did anyone call the Police department?" Carlisle asked me. "This does call for a thorough investigation," he mused.

"Chief Swan is on that fishing trip. I think the deputy joined, so there won't be anyone but some desk agents to report it too right now. "

Carlisle nodded but didn't say a word.

"Honestly, I didn't stay around long enough to find out if someone reported this. One of the school teachers helped her out and probably called her father," I said.

"Did she say anything to you?" Emmett asked. "When you found her, I mean."

I had to dig deep to recall her words. Realizing nothing she did or said stuck with me long. Except the bad vibes I felt when I was around her.

"She thanked me. And mentioned something about how he came out of nowhere," I said.

Again, both Carlisle and now Emmett too looked at me, like I had done something wrong, or at the very least had been negligent.

"Look, I only found her. I don't even really know what happened to her," I admitted.

"I am just relieved it wasn't Bella," I whispered.

It was true. I was very relieved. Because beyond a shadow of a doubt I would kill anyone who dared to harm Bella. With Sapphire, I felt barely a hint of worry. And that worry had been reserved for the importance and urgency of the situation.

I knew it was bad. When Alice had alerted me Jacob was visiting the carnival with a few of his pack friends, I was seething with anger. The same anger I felt when I noticed how Mike Newton was looking at Bella from the cotton candy booth. The way he had been trying to get her attention. Undressing her with his eyes. I should have killed him for it, but I knew better than to allow that part of my nature to take over.

Still, I was tired of these boys trying to stake a claim with the woman I loved.

Jacob Black was starting to become a pest, showing up everywhere Bella was like a creepy stalker. I was desperate to teach him a lesson to make sure he'd leave Bella alone, but I was bound from doing that, knowing Carlisle would never allow it.

"Jacob Black and his pack of…'friends'," I air quoted the word, "They were there."

_This complicates things even more_, Carlisle thought.

"So it's very possible that Sapphire's attacker is a Quileute descendant?" he added aloud

_A wolf, _he concluded.

"Yes, that's very likely," I agreed.

"What does this mean for us?" Emmett asked Carlisle.

"Is there gonna be a war?" He added and I could tell he wasn't at all opposed to the idea. He sounded eager.

Emmett never shuns a fight.

Carlisle held up his hand, surely to nip Emmett's enthusiasm in the bud.

"No wars," he berated. "This isn't our fight to fight. Nor to participate in. If one of the wolves is responsible for what happened to Sapphire Daggett than this is tragic. But it won't be up to us to play judge and executioner." He warned.

"We will not interfere," he stated firmly.

Emmett nodded, slightly defeated.

"I never get to have any fun around here. Edward won't share his sex stories and I can't even flex some muscle. This sucks," he muttered as he turned and left, shaking his head in frustration.

"How's Bella?" Carlisle wondered suddenly, as we watched Emmett bound out of the back door.

"She wasn't happy about the thing with Sapphire. Nor the fact Jacob was there. But she is looking forward to tonight," I told him with a smile. I couldn't help it. Despite the horrible afternoon, tonight still felt like it was going to be magical.

Carlisle smiled in return but then shook his head. "I was actually referring to last night," he chuckled.

His eyes were warm and speculative. I knew he was partially interested because of the medical and physical implications of a human and a vampire making love. And as a father he was like any other parent.

And I was like any other son. _Embarrassed._

"It was….nice," I murmured.

"I am impressed with you, I have to admit. I wasn't certain if you two could be together without you hurting her."

I looked at him in shock, but before I could express I was disappointed in what my father had believed me to be do, he explained.

"I knew you'd never deliberately hurt her. But with your strength. We both know there was a distinct possibility. Though, on the other hand, she brings out the best in you, "he spoke with conviction.

Yes, she did bring out the best in me. The very best. And sometimes the worst. I wanted to kill for her. But Bella would not appreciate those kinds of desperate measures, not even if they were really necessary.

Just then, Esme breezed in, kissing me on my cheek and bounding to Carlisle's side. He took her in his arms and the rest was too embarrassing for me to watch. I was up the stairs before I could see any kinds of affectionate displays between my parents.

I did not need to be stuck with that kind of mental image. Hearing their loving words reflected in their minds was already more than enough.

I went to Alice's room, finding her and Bella on the white and pink covered bed. Alice was painting Bella's toenails in a burgundy red with uncanny precision.

"Edward!" Bella rejoiced. Alice nudged her knee, forcing her to stay still.

"Great timing!" she muttered sarcastically.

"Oh, come on, Alice, "Bella smiled. "You're almost done. Can't we finish the rest later? "

Alice rolled her eyes and glared at me.

"This is very precise work Bella," she muttered. "Beauty doesn't just happen."

Now it was my turn to glare. Bella was stunning and nail polish or mascara was an unnecessary material to enhance that. She didn't need it.

"Alice," I growled. But before I could rein her in, Bella giggled and jumped off the bed and straight into my arms.

"Be nice. She is helping me," she coaxed as she pressed her lips to my cheek.

"She is insulting you,' I muttered. "You are always beautiful."

Alice sighed and jumped off the bed. "Bella, I didn't mean to snap. Edward just has that effect on me. I am going to look for Jasper, help him get ready. I'll be back soon. "She said, giving me a stern look as she walked out of the room.

"Finally," I breathed as I inched closer to her lips. "I feel like I haven't seen you all day," I complained weakly, causing Bella to grin.

"Poor baby, did you miss me?" she teased.

"Very much," I said before I crushed my lips to hers.

Kissing Bella melted away all the worries, all the anxiety. It was still like that first kiss on my sofa, except far less innocent. We no longer waited to have our tongues find their way into the other's one mouth. The desire was growing, dripping off our lips.

I wanted her. Not in the bloodlust sense. In the hormonal, teenage boy lust sense.

Bella must have felt it too, because she grabbed my hair and pulled me closer.

"Bella," I murmured against her lips, "as much as I enjoy this, I don't think Alice would be thrilled if we did this in her room."

"Let's go to yours then," she suggested breathily.

I scooped her up in my arms, our lips not breaking rank and she locked her legs around my waist. Tightly.

As our lips moved and our tongues started to mingle again, I kicked the door to my room open and then giving it another kick to make it close behind me. I failed, because it flung open again, but I was too preoccupied to properly close it.

I walked us to my sofa and gently put Bella on the cool leather, while I hovered over her.

Our lips were synchronizing and I was very pleased to be simply basking in the glow of her love, without any drama.

Of course thinking about the almost drama, reminded me off how Bella and I needed to talk about this.

On the ride back home, Alice had been going on and on about the masquerade ball, which had felt like a very deliberate distraction, to make sure we wouldn't talk about what happened with Sapphire.

Alice knew very well how Bella felt about Sapphire and how insecure she made Bella feel, so it had made sense she had tried to change the subject to happier things like tonight's ball.

But it didn't feel right to entirely ignore the concept of trying to figure out how Bella felt about seeing Sapphire close to me. I knew it had hurt her, that much had been clear in her eyes and her demeanor. But I was keen to hear her verbalize her feelings to make sure there would be no misunderstandings again.

I wanted to clear the air and the more I thought of it, the more my lips started to move by their own account, sloppier and less focused.

Bella noticed it too, because she pulled away and looked at me questionably.

"You know, as much as my lips enjoy getting acquainted with yours, it's not very flattering for my ego to have you _this_ distracted," she muttered.

"My self conscious side is feeling rejected," she admitted.

I raised my hand and brushed a sole finger against her cheek, before tracing her luscious and slightly swollen lips with it. Her breath tickled my finger and it made me smile.

Bella rolled her eyes at that. "Well, at least you find this humorous."

"I am sorry," I said sincerely as I said down and pulled her onto my lap.

"I would love to continue, but can we talk first," I asked her softly.

Bella's eyes widened for a second, but then she nodded.

"Sure, what about?" she asked hesitantly.

"About what happened this afternoon," I said.

Bella frowned and looked away. Clearly she was not happy with my chosen topic of conversation.

"Sapphire," she muttered bitterly.

I took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

"I hope you know, it meant nothing. Because it didn't. It meant nothing," I tried to assure her.

She sighed deeply and placed her head on my shoulder. "I know. But I didn't like how she was all clingy with you. It was embarrassing and infuriating," she spat.

"I know, love. I know. I am sorry you had to see that. I certainly didn't mean for it to happen."

Bella raised her head to look at me. "What happened anyway?" she wondered. "I was with Alice when she had a vision. "

I had no idea Alice had a vision. I remembered the look she had given me, after I had made my way back to Bella, as soon as a school teacher had taken Sapphire under her wing. But I hadn't picked up on a vision in her mind.

"You were? What kind of vision did she have?" I wondered in surprise.

It suddenly made sense why Alice had been so preoccupied with party plans after we had left the carnival. She was hiding something.

"I don't know. I can't read minds, remember," she mocked.

"Bella, I went over to Alice's crazy fortune telling booth to ask her to please not use you as her personal dress up doll when getting ready tonight, " I started. "Clearly that failed," I said, gently stroking her freshly manicured nails.

Bella flashed me a small smile.

"Anyway, when I found her, she warned me about the arrival of Jacob and his pack. I was about to rush back to you, but she stopped me and told me you would handle it better than I would, She didn't want me to cause a scene, "I said, rolling my eyes.

"She was right to keep you away," Bella said. "Jacob was annoying and Paul, Embry and Quil were acting weird. I think they had a fight after Sapphire was attacked. I saw them arguing," Bella told me.

A fight. Between the pack? Right around the time Sapphire had been attacked. That certainly gave even more merit to the idea they had something to do with it.

"I want you to stay away from him," I muttered angrily.

This made Bella smile mockingly. "Easy macho man. He keeps stalking me, remember. I am not actually enjoying that, I assure you."

This bothered me even more than the Sapphire situation. I knew I would go to great lengths to protect Bella and Jacob would undoubtedly suffer if he didn't leave Bella alone.

"So, what about Sapphire?" Bella wondered icily. "What happened to her?"

I had no choice but to be sincere and honest with her, even if the truth would be painful, given her past with La Push, Jacob and perhaps even the other boys from the pack. They might have been friends or at least acquaintances of hers at one time and I didn't want her to believe I was deliberately being negative about Jacob or his pack. Though, if I were honest with myself, I was always happily negative about anything that dog did. Especially when it concerned Bella.

"She was almost assaulted by someone. Someone from Jacob's pack," I nearly whispered.

I expected her to deny it, given that past she had before me. But instead she stared off in the distance for a second before her eyes grew slightly darker and she stared at me intently.

"Paul," she told me, knowingly.

This surprised me.

_"Paul?"_

"Yes," she nodded. "He was missing right around the time Sapphire started screaming."

Paul. One of the Quileute boys. It would have been so much better, had it been a regular kid from the reservation. But this was one of the wolf pack guys.

If Sapphire or her father would find out somehow, it could mean trouble for us as well, especially if they were going to investigate Paul, the pack and the reservation. If they heard about the legends, I couldn't be certain they would not lead the investigation back to us.

"Edward?" Bella asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just…Paul is one of Jacob's pack. A wolf," I explained, not liking how Bella's face twisted into a grimace. I cupped her face in my hand to sooth her, expecting her to be repulsed by the common knowledge of Jacob's nature. My nature.

But then she sighed in frustration. "Those asses. Seriously, they have no manners. Back to obedience school for them," she grumbled.

"You're not upset?" I wondered

Bella looked at me questionably. "Upset? With you?"

"No, well…I hope not. No, I mean…I know he is a friend of Jacob's and I don't want to falsely accuse anyone."

Bella raised her hand to stroke my cheek. "You were a hero today, even though I don't care about the one you saved. Of course I am not upset with you. As for Jacob and his pack…they are acting like they rule Forks and they don't even live in town. They were acting all tough guy at the carnival. Obnoxious douches," she muttered.

I could not help but smile at her disgust. And the fact she wasn't upset with me.

"What about Sapphire? I know you were upset that she was leaning on me." I whispered

Bella shrugged and averted her eyes. "It wasn't so bad," she said quietly.

I lifted her chin so she could look at me. "You were hurt. I could see it in your eyes," I smiled

"I was," she admitted.

"I am sorry," I said sincerely. "You know I didn't mean to hurt you. It was rather unexpected. I wasn't out to save her," I said sheepishly.

This caused Bella to grin. "Now Edward, don't you want to be Sapphire's perpetual hero? I think she'd cry herself a large river if she knew you didn't mean to save her at all," she teased.

I rolled my eyes in mock seriousness and squeezed her knee, causing her to squeal.

Then I pushed her down onto my leather sofa and climbed over her.

"You know the only one I want to save is you," I breathed, as I leaned in closer. Bella's heart responded instantly by pounding erratically against her – and my - chest.

"Are you calling me a weak human?" Bella whispered against my cheek.

"I was thinking more along the lines of…fair damsel in distress," I teased, while I brushed my lips against the hollow under her ear.

"Fair?" Bella moaned, her breathing becoming louder.

"Absurdly beautiful then," I agreed.

"Absurd?" Bella pressed teasingly.

I answered her by pressing my lips against her mouth, claiming her lips as my own. I took her lower lip and sucked on it, while she wrestled to get her tongue into my mouth, eager to meet mine.

"Edward," she moaned.

"Yes?" I asked suggestively, as I moved my lips to her neck, gently sucking on the warm flesh of the throbbing pulse there.

"We have a little time," Bella pointed out, panting.

"Do we now?" I chuckled against her shoulder.

"What do you have in mind?" I breathed. Bella shuddered as my breath caressed her overheated skin.

"I have been thinking about your hands and lips all over my body all day," she whispered.

"Why, Miss Swan, are you making me an offer I can't refuse?" I quoted with a grin.

Bella nodded and locked her legs around my waist.

"I most certainly am," she assured me and pulled my face back to her lips

"Well then," I murmured, "It would be rude for me not to comply."

And then I crushed my lips to hers again. I tried to get my hand under the red v neck low cut sweater she wore and when I managed I found she was wearing the same black bra she had worn the first time I'd ever made out with her in her room. When she had so boldly removed her clothing to reveal the bra.

I grazed one of her breasts with my finger tips and I could feel the nipple begin to swell under my touch.

"Edward," Bella breathed unsteadily, aroused.

"Hmm…"

"Make love to me," she nearly begged. It certainly had an effect on what was going on my jeans. Another boner. Emmett would throw a party because of this.

Naturally, I was more than willing to oblige. I pushed up from the sofa to firmly close my bed room door, when a tiny figure appeared in the door way.

Damn it. The pixie was good…and shaking her head in mock disappointment.

"You guys, I heart you both. But no way, no how am I a) going to let you to have sex, when I should get Bella ready. And b) my god! I see you two, you know. The sex flashes in my mind when you two decide on some nookie."

"It's disgusting. I don't want body parts to be dangling and whatnot," she muttered as she bounded over to the sofa, grabbed Bella and pulled her out of my room with a blinding speed.

"Be ready and downstairs in an hour," she ordered from the hall way.

***

An hour later I was ready and waiting. I was wearing an outfit Alice – who else- had picked. It was all black and tailored, with bronze cufflinks and a belt with a matching bronze buckle. It was sleek but not too much.

Jasper hadn't been as fortunate as I; he was wearing a more ancient costume, poufy sleeves and pants. He was not pleased when I grinned.

"Save it. Alice wanted something traditional," he grumbled.

"And traditional she got," I grinned. "Well, more like ancient."

"Shut up, man," he muttered, as Alice came flying down the stairs.

My sister looked as ancient as Jasper, wearing a deep blue - type late sixteen hundreds -dress with a wide skirt and a tight velvet bodice. Her sleeves were long and had white laced endings. Her hair was sleek and curly and in her hands she carried four Venetian masks. Hers and Jasper's matched their outfits, while the other two were black and burgundy, a nice hint as to what color Bella was going to be wearing.

"Nice," I approved, before I turned my attention back to the stairs.

And there she was. My own personal goddess.

As Bella slowly descended down the stairs, I took in her dress. It was deep burgundy red strapless silk dress with black lace patterned embroideries on the bodice.

The bodice was tight and a nice contrast against her ivory skin. It pushed up her breasts slightly, which was as much a beautiful sight as it made me feel very privy to make sure the boys at the ball would keep their eyes to themselves.

The skirt of the dress was wider, fanning out a bit as she moved. It hung just above her knees, giving me plenty of leg to admire. Another pleasure versus pain dilemma. I loved how she looked so stunning, but I wasn't keen on the attention she'd get from the male population of Forks High, hormonal horny boys as they were.

Her shoes matched the red burgundy of the dress.

She was beautiful. Beyond that, even. She was…breathtaking. And very desirable.

"Breath, Edward," Alice commented teasingly, "We wouldn't want you to pass out," she grinned.

I rolled my eyes as I rushed to the bottom of the stairs to take Bella's hand. As she made it onto the floor, I spun her around.

"I have to go with 'absurdly beautiful' again," I spoke as I took her in.

Her hair was wavy and loose. Cascading down her back into small curls, some of them casually pinned back. She was wearing some mascara and eye shadow to underline her natural beauty.

"What is it with you and calling me absurd?" Bella wondered as she took me in. Then she fell silent and her lips formed into a nice smile.

"Very handsome, Cullen," she commented and smiled.

"Yes, yes. We all look good. Now take you masks and let's go," Alice ordered.

She was definitely like a drill sergeant. Tiny, demanding and annoying.

My mask was black and gold, with a hint of burgundy and it covered my face the way it did for the Phantom of the Opera. Bella's mask was only covering her eyes and it matched her dress to a tee. Burgundy, a hint of golden ad black lace as decoration.

Alice and Jasper took Emmett's jeep, since Rosalie and Emmett weren't attending. Bella and I took my Volvo.

We arrived at the party 10 minutes later and in the short time we travelled there I had felt my eyes wander to Bella's body, causing her to grin and then whispering all seductively that we really didn't have to go to the party.

It was tempting to skip the party and use the time to get close somewhere together, but then, as I looked at how stunning Bella looked, I actually wanted to show her off as much as I wanted to protect her from perverted eyes and mindsets.

And so we arrived at the masquerade ball right on time, catching Angela and Ben at the entrance of the Gym. Angela looked very happy on Ben's arm and they looked very nice together. They were wearing the same ancient type costumes as Alice and Jasper – Alice liked the classics, as did Angela it seemed – except they had opted for black and white.

Once inside, Bella and Alice chatted with Angela about the decorations and how beautiful the gym looked for a moment, while Jasper waited to the side with Ben and me.

I couldn't help but let my eyes briefly scan the room.

They locked in with a pair of cold blue eyes right away.

_Sapphire._

She definitely did not look shaken anymore.

She was wearing an ivory colored short dress, with silver sparkly things on the front. Her fire red hair was piled up on top of her head. The mask she wore was ivory colored as well and had sapphire colored feathers on the top. She looked like a revue dancer.

She looked as nice as most girls there, but nothing special.

The thought of comparing her to a revue dancer made me smile. Which she saw. Her lips curled into a smile as well and her thoughts instantly believed I was smiling at her.

I was about to avert my eyes, when I felt Bella's arms snake around my waist from behind.

"What's funny?" she asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

I pulled her around and into my arms. I noticed how Sapphire's smile dropped.

Her thoughts were furious.

_He is trying to make me jealous _

This made me laugh aloud, causing Bella to jump a little at the sound.

"Am I missing something?" she asked, a little miffed that I wasn't sharing.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear; "Sapphire thinks I am trying to make her jealous."

I felt Bella tense against my chest.

"_Does_ she now…" she said icily.

"Don't start," I warned halfheartedly "I think she looks like one of those revue dancers," I chuckled.

Bella rolled her eyes, but relaxed. She took one peek over her shoulder to assess Sapphire, who was still watching us.

"She kind of does look like she is about to start a show. She sure loves the theatrics," Bella commented.

"Let's dance," I spoke softly as I led her to the furthest corner of the dance floor.

"Could you be more breathtaking?" I mused as Bella lay her head against my chest and we slowly started to move.

Bella shrugged against my chest. "You tell me. You don't need the actual air, right?"

I chuckled and pressed my lips into her hair.

"With you, I actually might need oxygen. You always knock the breath out of me," I murmured into the soft and shiny chocolate strands of the curls covering her naked shoulder

"I am not going to apologize for leaving you without air," Bella mumbled, a hint of smugness evident in her voice.

"I'd never ask you to," I assured her softly.

"Good."

"Though admittedly, you are even more breathtaking without the obstruction of clothing," I told her in earnest.

Bella lifted her head and stared at me intensely. It was as surprising as it was delightful to see how much our relationship and the fact we had made love had changed her. There was a new confidence evident in her eyes, one resembled and mirroring my own, I was certain.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" she grinned.

"Trying? Hmm, I'm not doing a very good job then, if it looks like trying to you," I smiled and I took her face between my hands to brush my lips to hers.

"I was hoping to do a lot more than simply 'trying'," I whispered.

"You're making progress on correcting it, "she breathed against my lips.

"Good" I quoted her, as I moved my hands lower down her back, gently cupping one cheek of her robust curvy ass through her dress, while my lips decided to travel down her neck.

Her blood, fire in her veins appealed to me still, I could not deny that, but her body and soul were so much desirable.

I was possessive enough to admit to myself she belonged to me. But that was evened out because I belonged to her too.

_Completely._

As her hands roamed my back, tugging gently at my hair, our breathing accelerated. Bella's heart sped up and she pressed herself closer as my lips found hers again.

I was still amazed at all these feelings that coursed through me when we were this close.

The sensation was new anymore and yet it still threw me. How had I ever been able to live without my Bella?

I pulled away from her lips and smiled at her pout, knowing she didn't like the loss of contact.

Before she could protest, I pressed my finger to her swollen lips, pleased at the effect of our kisses, so evident for all to see.

Like I said, I was possessive enough to enjoy any mark on Bella's body.

_As long as they weren't hurtful_, I instantly chided myself.

"I'd gladly kiss every inch of you the rest of the night and then some," I promised her.

Her cheeks stained immediately at the idea of that, causing my lips to curl into a smug smile

"But we can't do that here." I grinned as I brushed my fingers against her heated blush.

"We should go, then," Bella suggested as she grabbed the hand that was still around her waist and started to tow me along. I was surprised how forceful she could be when she wanted something.

As we made our way to the entrance, I noticed how Ben was standing at the other entrance, the one near the bathrooms. He looked impatient. I stopped and tried to find the reason for his stress. His mind didn't give away much, though he was silently expressing a silent amount of building anxiety.

Bella, noticing I had stopped moving, followed my glance.

"I guess he is waiting for Angela," she said.

"Yes. I suppose he is. He does look rather impatient, doesn't he?" I asked her.

Bella shrugged. "Maybe. Girls need more time usually though," she reminded me with a nudge.

I nodded and was about to start moving toward the entrance again when Jasper appeared and made way to us.

_Edward, we have a problem_, he told me silently. I frowned and groaned at what I read in his mind.

Bella halted then, looking at me in worry.

"Edward, what is it?" she asked.

I looked at the entrance and then pointed at the cause of Jasper's alarming thoughts.

"_That_," I pointed, as three tall, bulky, copper toned boys in jeans and black t shirts blocked the entrance.

"Unwanted visitors," I muttered.

Bella grabbed my hand and rubbed her thumbs against my skin, trying to sooth me.

"It's alright," she said. "Let's just leave. We don't want to be part of a scene. There's supervision here, crashers will be send away," she pleaded.

What she said made perfect sense and I was about to follow her advice and make sure Alice and Jasper would leave as well. And everything would have worked out, had it not been for that one awful sound that broke over the music and the starting commotion due to the fact the ball did have crashers.

A piercing scream.

We all turned to find the origin of the sound.

The bathrooms.

I let go of Bella's hand and demanded Jasper to stay with her. I quickly pressed my lips to hers before I ran to the bathrooms.

What I found there was worse than any kind of horror film. It may not have been the worst thing I had ever seen, because in my existence I had seen many terrible things. Many forms of torment and terror. Images I had tried to forget. Things I had believed to have forgotten.

It all meant very little, compared to what I saw displayed in front of me.

But to find a teenage boy sunk to the floor, sobbing, looking broken. Surrounded by freshly spilled blood which made my throat burn…_that_ was horror.

"Angela," Ben cried, "she is gone…"

* * *

**First things first. If you want to when I update, you can follow me on twitter: twitter (dot) com (slash) bronzehyperion**

**Feel free to ask me questions there, though I have to note, I don't answer questions about where the story is heading plot wise.**

**Bella and Edward are fine together, though there's a lot happening around them that they might not feel to be part of directly, but it always leads back to them. **

**Sapphire is not a threat to their relationship as a girl who Edward could fall in love with, the same goes for Jacob and Bella. Doesn't mean they aren't causing trouble. **

**I have no desire to break Edward and Bella up, but I am not going to go easy on them either. One thing I can say with absolute certainty; whether or not this story ever reaches a 100 chapters in total (divided between different volumes) there will never be a baby. No Renesmee that's a given.**

**I never beg for reviews, I just don't know how, but I do appreciate them :)**

**The first two lines are from the Phantom of the Opera. **

**I wish everyone wonderful and loving Holidays!**


	32. Uncovered

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Eternally Intertwined belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization. ©2009-2010 Bronzehyperion. All rights reserved worldwide.**

What happened previously:

_A piercing scream._

_We all turned to find the origin of the sound._

_The bathrooms._

_I let go of Bella's hand and demanded Jasper to stay with her. I quickly pressed my lips to hers before I ran to the bathrooms._

_What I found there was worse than any kind of horror film. It may not have been the worst thing I had ever seen, because in my existence I had seen many terrible things. Many forms of torment and terror. Images I had tried to forget. Things I had believed to have forgotten._

_It all meant very little, compared to what I saw displayed in front of me._

_But to find a teenage boy sunk to the floor, sobbing, looking broken. Surrounded by freshly spilled blood which made my throat burn…that was horror._

_"Angela," Ben cried, "she is gone…"_

* * *

This chapter is written in Bella's POV.

**CHAPTER 31: UNCOVERED **

As the daughter of a Chief of Police, I should be used to more chaos, but really, the current conditions I found myself in, were most definitely not familiar in any way.

Plus, my father wasn't actually around to conduct an investigation, so maybe that made me feel extra wary. Had he been here, he could have convinced me that everything was going to be fine and that we were going to find Angela soon.

Because, yes. _Angela was gone._

Now I would be lying if I said Angela and I were best friends. I mean, Alice was my best – and most annoying – friend and I considered Edward my best friend too, because he knew everything about me, but Angela, well she was my friend no matter how tight we were.

And she was missing.

It's most certainly the strangest thing in the world to be enjoying a party one moment, only to find yourself in the surrealistic atmosphere of distress the next.

Mostly, that was what I felt around me; the panic, the frenzy. The worry and the madness.

The entire student body, which had all been amidst the drama - minus the one that had unintentionally caused this panic - was definitely freaking out. I seemed to be relatively calm compared to most of my fellow students, most of my – sort of - friends.

Maybe that little tidbit of me being the daughter of the Chief of Police had kicked in after all. I was eerily composed.

More composed than the Cullens even. Which was strange. They were creatures out of this world - though it felt weird to see them that way - and yet this seemed to nail them to the ground. Quite literally too.

Alice and Jasper stayed behind with me, as Edward had run into the bathroom. He emerged no more than 2 minutes later, stalking right past me like I was not standing there.

That was definitely not an Edward thing to do. It threw me and momentarily made me forget about the chaos around me.

I had seen his face and what was displayed on it was more than distress over the situation, or worry over whatever he had found in the bathroom. It was pain and restraint. Like he was controlling himself from doing something he was not supposed to. He had tucked one hand into his pocked, like he had something to hide.

I was standing there, only to watch in shock as Alice and Jasper, their expressions similar to Edward's, followed out behind their brother. Without even offering me an explanation.

Something was definitely off. Very off.

I looked around me and the feeling of great discomfort and fear was overwhelming with everyone. Everyone probably felt like it wasn't safe to be here.

Jessica was screaming. Mike was pale with a green shine looking like he was about to throw up. Eric and Tyler were quiet and sat with Ben.

Ben. Ben was out of it completely. Like he was catatonic.

I swallowed to beat back the emotion I felt at his sadness and his distress.

Where the hell was Angela? I wanted to check the bathroom again, hoping to find her there, clearing up this entire ordeal as a great misunderstanding. But I knew that whatever was in there, it was not something I could handle.

So I could do nothing but go outside as well. Once there I caught Alice before she and Jasper were about to take off.

"Bella, we have to go, Jasper especially can't be around the smell of blood," she said apologetically.

Blood? There was blood in there? Whose blood? Angela's? Was she that badly hurt? Was she…_dead?_

I wrinkled my nose at the idea of blood and felt ridiculous for doing so. My friend was gone, who cared about a bit of blood?

"Blood?" I choked out anyway.

"Yes, there's blood in there and we don't want to risk exposing ourselves because of the thirst we feel," she explained, and she hugged me, got into Emmett's jeep and drove off with Jasper.

I just stood there, gaping after them.

All these questions that popped into my head and no one was currently answering them. I thought of my dad again, knowing he would have been practical and upfront with telling me what was going on and what was going to happen.

I turned to find Edward standing near the Volvo. It was evident he was struggling. His jaw was locked and he looked haunted.

I made my way over to him, wanting to hold him and tell him everything was going to be fine. I wasn't certain why I was desperate to comfort him, but it felt necessary.

I never stood a chance. When I was close enough I could see he wasn't looking at me, not even attempting to make contact.

What was wrong?

"Edward," I said, trying to remain calm, while worry was completely taking me over internally. "Edward, are you alright?"

No response.

"Edward, please..."

He still didn't look at me as he suddenly tossed a set of keys my way.

His car keys.

I realized he wasn't breathing. The blood, of course. He could smell it, even here. That was why he was so tense. Well, a part of the reason anyway.

Finally he met my stare. He looked guilty, and pleading.

"I have to go. Please drive carefully and meet me at the house," he ordered in a low voice. I noticed he still had one hand in his pocket. It looked strange.

_But huh, what?_ He was leaving me here. With his car keys. And his car?

"Edward," I begged. "Please don't leave me here alone."

I could see his lips twitch and the pain on his face grew more evident.

"I have to go, Bella. It wouldn't be right for any of us to stay," he said. I could see his free hand ball up into a fist. He had a hard time restraining himself.

I nodded in understanding. He couldn't stay. But I didn't really see why I couldn't go with him.

"I'm coming with you," I said, as I tossed the keys back to him. His free hand caught them with ease.

"I need to run, Bella. I need to be alone for a bit. Lose some of the adrenaline. I can't have you around for that," he spoke tightly.

"Just stay a little while longer and check on your friends, please," he begged as he once again tossed the keys my way. This time they dropped to the ground as I failed to catch them.

"I'm going to check on Ben and then I'll come to the house," I promised, feeling slightly defeated.

"Hurry," Edward suddenly demanded. "If you're not there in 30 minutes, I'm going to assume you are in danger and will tear this entire town upside down to find you and fix it," he threatened as he swiftly moved to my side, pressed his lips to mine with a strange desperation before releasing my lips and making his way into the woods behind the school.

I was stunned, that much was certain. He just left me here, with his Volvo. That in itself was strange; after all, the Volvo was basically sacred to Edward. And now he allowed me, not exactly an Indy 500 driver like Edward, to drive his Volvo home.

Within 30 minutes.

The worst thing was the look in his eyes, the desperation in his kiss. I'd never seen Edward freaked out, but he seemed petrified now.

I stood there, wanting to make a quick check on Ben, knowing there was not a thing I could do, but offering him my support regardless.

I walked back to the entrance of the gym, when I spotted the three party crashers from before.

Wolf pack members.

One of them I hadn't seen at the carnival.

I knew him all too well.

The leader of the pack, Sam.

He was 8 years older and I remembered how Jacob looked up to him. I hadn't known him well, but I knew Emily, his fiancée. She had always helped out with taking care of Billy and Jacob and I'd seen her plenty when visiting La Push. Sam had always had a certain authority, so I figured h was definitely the leader.

He approached me, while Embry and Quil were staying behind, leaning against the outside wall, never taking their eyes of me.

It was creeping me out.

"Sam," I nodded, looking at the other two before acknowledging him.

"Bella, good to see you. You look nice," he complimented me. His voice was not as cold as I expected. He was friendly and I knew he wasn't trying to start something.

His 'boys' however kept giving me the creep stare which annoyed me beyond apprehension. As I tried out for a stare down, Sam turned to see what I was looking at.

"Can you send them away, or make them avert their eyes or whatever. They are making me nervous. Plus, it is impolite to stare," I pointed out.

Sam gave them one nod and they slid off into the darkness.

"Impressive," I muttered. Sam chuckled.

"I'm the Alpha, Bella."

Alpha? That was like a commander thing, wasn't it? I knew Charlie had tried to explain stuff like this to me once. I also recalled never listening to any of his ranking babble.

Or was it a Star Trek thing….

"So you're like the boss. The chief. The Big Kahuna?" I teased.

Sam didn't laugh now. "You know what we are, don't you?"

"Oh, right. You're the 'Big Dog' then," I said dryly.

His eyes grew perceptively darker and I only saw it because I remembered it from when I'd seen it with Jacob.

"Bella, I need you to understand something," he started in a low voice.

Why did it sound so much more threatening coming from him than it did when Jacob spoke that way? Maybe because he was even bigger and brawnier than Jacob. Maybe because I feared him more than I would fear Jacob. Jacob mainly annoyed me.

"What's that?" I said unevenly.

"Jacob is very concerned with the company you keep nowadays," he said.

Oh great, was he here on Jacob's behalf then. Did Big Bad Sam assume I was going to drop everything, listen to him and run back to Jacob?

This whole 'warning me about the Cullens' was pissing me off when Jacob did it and Sam's attempt did not piss me off any less.

"Sam," I started brusquely, "I don't know if you noticed but a friend of mine is missing. I'd like to go inside and see if I can do anything to help."

"I am aware, Bella," he said coolly.

I wonder who took her," he added musingly.

I was momentarily taken aback. He believed someone had taken her?

If this was true, who could it be? Who would benefit from that? It sort of made sense. What else could have happened to her than some perpetrator taking her? If she was injured and the sign of blood gave some proof of that, than she couldn't have wandered off by herself. She would have collapsed or get help amongst her peers.

"You sound certain she was taken," I said, bluffing. Pretending not to know he was likely to be right.

"Well, she is missing, isn't she? And the blood. Someone was brutal with her," he said quietly.

I choked back some tears and panic. I needed to get out of here, I hadn't even called my dad yet and it was time he came and started an investigation.

"Look, Sam," I said, swallowing back my emotions. "I know you are going to warn me about the Cullens. I have no time to argue their case. I need to go and call my father, see if I can help before I head home," I said.

"You mean the Cullens home. That's where your father allowed you to stay, didn't he?"

Great, everyone seemed to know about my whereabouts.

"Yes, he did. Now excuse me," I said as I tried to get passed him and go back inside.

"Foolish man," I could hear Sam mutter. "Just because the vampire doctor looks distinguished, doesn't mean he is a good man," he growled.

I turned, feeling sadness being washed over with anger again. Such a rollercoaster of emotions. How dare Sam, who was no better than Jacob and the entire wolf pack, judge the Cullens? After all, it had been one of his 'men' – if I used that term lightly – who had attacked Sapphire.

"They are great people," I spat before turning on my heel and getting back inside.

"Yes, well if they are so great, why did they leave you here?" he yelled after me.

For that, I only had half a satisfying answer in my head because I was certainly not pleased with that fact either.

"If you want to know what happened to Angela, maybe you should take a closer look at your great new family," he added before I was fully inside.

I shrugged that comment off as the cold silent hate that existed because of their opposed natures and the treaty. No way did any of the Cullens have anything to do with Angela's disappearance that was impossible.

Inside order seemed slightly restored. Some people had left; others were still in a state of shock. Principal Daggett was talking to a few students, while his daughter – my enemy it seemed – was trying to comfort Jessica.

Of course she and Angela had been pretty close before I had come along. It made sense for Jessica to be in shock.

Ben was surrounded by Mr. Mason, Tyler and Eric. His eyes were red from crying.

I was about to walk up to him to offer some support, when principal Daggett approached me.

"Miss Swan," he spoke icily. "I called your father. As you must understand, a police investigation is in order here. He asked me if you were alright and I assured him you were," he spoke, his eyes narrowing slightly. It seemed like he was trying to read me.

It made me feel very uncomfortable.

"Thank you," I spoke quietly. This man was even more intimidating than Sam, with his ice blue eyes and his strong jaw. He looked beyond strict, the way a principal would look. He looked like another threat and suddenly I knew I just needed to get out of here.

I needed to go somewhere safe. But principal Daggett wasn't done with me yet.

"He said to tell you he'd call you soon and that he would be back within a few hours. Until then the Clallam County Sheriff will be on the case. He'll be here shortly to start an investigation, which your father can later take over or assist, depending on what leads they find."

I nodded, wondering why he was telling me this. This was not any business of mine. I mean, it was great to know my father was coming home, because I suddenly felt like a little girl who needed her father's protection, but other than that it was like he was deliberately telling me this.

"I should check on Ben, before heading home," I said.

"Yes, there's not much we can do here, the professionals should take over." He agreed.

I nodded again before turning around. I was about to walk off when principal Daggett spoke again.

"Say, Isabella?" He started.

Hmm, from Miss Swan to Isabella. Yes, he was definitely doing something deliberate here and it freaked me out. And that feeling allowed for Sam's earlier words to surface. The Cullens, great people as they were had left me here and while I understood why they had, it still hurt me. I was here to fend for myself, while they had each other.

"Yes, principal Daggett?" I asked warily.

"Were you not here with Mr. Cullen tonight?"

"Yes, I was," I answered in a whisper.

"Strange how he left you here alone. It was my understanding you were staying with the Cullens while your father was out of town, correct?" he mused, his voice near mocking.

Yes, everyone knew where I was staying…

I was about to respond, knowing no come back could erase the uneasiness I felt, when he turned and left me standing there.

I shook my head in an attempt to clear it and head to Ben when I noticed his parents were with him now, consoling him.

I made a mental note of calling him in the morning, before walking out the Gym.

I needed my own comfort now.

***

Driving the Volvo was easier than I thought, especially given the circumstances. My fingers were shaking against the stirring wheel and my head was full of words, images and worry.

I wanted nothing more but to believe in my own conviction. That Edward, Alice and Jasper had left because they could not be of any assistance as long as there was fresh blood, that it was too much of a risk.

But another voice in my head – great there were voices now, what was next…a Haley Joel Osment Sixth Sense moment of some kind where I could see dead people or something – chided me for being so gullible.

I shuddered at the darkness and the feeling of abandonment.

And I allowed that feeling to take over. I wanted to go somewhere safe, somewhere that felt like home.

_Home._ I was simply going to drive home. And so I did.

I arrived at my house just before the thirty minute time limit Edward had given, was up, which was good because at least it would give me some time to text Alice and tell her I drove home instead of going to the Cullens.

At least Edward wouldn't instantly do something stupid if he knew where I was. The last thing he should do was tear the town apart like he had promised, or rather threatened to do.

I parked the Volvo in my father's spot and just sat there for a while. This was definitely not the way I had expected the night to go. I shouldn't be sitting here by myself; I shouldn't even be feeling this way. I contemplated to turn around and head to the Cullens and deal with things head on instead of running away.

But I was out of time, my thirty minutes were up and I would never make it on time before Edward would try and find me and that would make things escalate even more.

I picked up my purse from the floor under the passenger seat to get my cell phone so I could text Alice – I wasn't certain why I was avoiding contacting Edward directly – only to find it was not in there.

Damn, I had forgotten it. It was still at the Cullen house. I realized I needed to go inside to use my house telephone and call the Cullens to let them know where I was.

I went through the contents of my purse to find my keys and thanked whatever religion I barely believed in that my keys were in there. I took them out and turned to open the door.

I grabbed the handle of the door and opened it, ready to get out.

But before I could get out on my own, the door was yanked open and Edward pulled me out and into his arms.

All was right for the briefest moment. The fear melted away and I felt like I was home. In his arms I was safe and nothing matter but that he was here.

But then confusion kicked in. How did he know I was here?

"I asked Alice to keep an eye on you. She saw you take the turn to your house, instead of mine," he explained before I could ask.

"I ran over here," he added sheepishly. "Sometimes these vampire trades come in handy"

Of course. Alice would have seen me make a different turn and head home instead of to their place.

Edward sighed. "And sometimes they don't," he added wryly.

"I just…I wanted to go somewhere…safe," I whispered against his chest.

I felt slightly guilty as the words escaped my lips, but they were true. Well at the time they had been. What I hadn't realized, but definitely should have, was that my safe place was here, in Edward's arms.

I could feel Edward's arms tense around me but then he pressed me even tighter against his chest.

"I am so sorry for this, Bella. I should have never left you there," he spoke softly as he pressed his nose into my hair.

"I know why you had to," I murmured.

"I am the worst boyfriend. Leaving you alone like that. Bella I am so sorry," he said again.

"I just needed to calm down. Plus, it would have been strange for you to leave with us. I am certain we already drew some attention to ourselves by leaving so abruptly, so it's a small consolation you won't be associated with that."

"It's alright," I said.

But was it? I mean, I really understood why he'd left me, but feeling and understanding something rationally were two different things. My feelings screamed at me to be angry with him. To push him away and demand more of an explanation.

I wasn't going to be associated with the Cullen's suspicious behavior that had indeed not escaped everyone. Sam and principal Daggett had certainly noticed.

But they had also gladly pointed it out to me.

Edward pulled away to look at me. "That doesn't make it alright. Never before did I see my nature as that big of an obstacle, not even when you were injured yourself and when your blood was spilled," he spoke sadly.

My inner feelings that demanded me to be tougher with him, melted as I watched the sincerity in his eyes. His features were severe and earnest.

"Not even when I decided I was going to make love to you, if you'd let me," he continued.

The words made a blush creep into my cheeks. How I wished we could go back to last night, where everything was perfect and full of light. Now, it felt like the darkness was choking us.

"But now, not even being able to protect you, putting you at risk by leaving you at the scene of where obviously a terrible crime has been committed, that's...inexcusable. I am disgusted with myself for being so weak," Edward ranted on.

"Let's go inside," I coaxed. "It's chilly and we shouldn't be talking on the street."

Edward pulled me up the front porch to the door and took the key from my hand to open it.

Once inside he turned on some lights and led me to the living room.

I gasped as I looked him over; his bronze hair was messier than normal, like he had run his hands through it even more than he usually did.

In the harsh unnatural light he looked even more severe. Naturally stunning as well, but definitely more frantic too.

His eyes, always golden and calm looked wider now, like he was on some kind of high and not the good kind. Not the kind of high we had been on last night.

His lips were pursed into a hard line. He was tense; it was rolling off him in waves.

But his face was not what shocked me the most. They were merely the mirror into his mind; a mind that was racing with great concern.

I was taken aback by how disheveled he looked. The suit he had on earlier, looked wrinkled and he had lost the jacket and the belt, which made the pants hang lower on his hips. Normally, I would not have minded the sight of that or what the sight of that could do to my mindset, but now it disturbed me. Edward Cullen always looked prim and proper, not like he had just stumbled out of a night club or something.

The worst was his shirt, no longer crispy white but tainted with smudges of dried up and thinned out blood. Like someone had wiped their hands clean on it.

_Edward_ had wiped his hands clean on it, I understood.

Edward followed my eyes and noticed how they were stuck on the stains.

"I…I had to smell the blood," he explained.

I frowned, not understanding what he meant. Wasn't smelling the blood the entire problem and the main reason he had left the ball so abruptly?

"You smelled the blood…by touching it?" I asked, assuming I sounded as dumb as I felt about this.

Edward let out a small smile, as he brushed his hand against my cheek.

"I love you," he simply stated, before pulling me to the sofa.

"I found Ben in the bathroom, completely panicked, which is understandable, of course. There was a puddle of blood there. I couldn't smell it was hers, it…it smelled tainted…strange. And I wasn't certain if it was hers…" he told me, his words flowing swiftly and a little too fast for me to understand.

"Did you taste it, like you did mine?" I asked hesitantly, not certain I wanted to know the answer. It was kind of erotic when he had tasted mine when I'd been injured, but tasting Angela's blood would certainly make him more of a vampire.

"I dipped my fingers in, so I could smell it better. But I didn't taste it," he assured me.

Phew, that was good.

"Did you wipe it off on your shirt?"

"No paper towels. The cleaning at school is not top notch. Plus, and I know this is going to sound insane, but now that I have her blood on me," - he made a face when saying that - "I can let Carlisle determine if there are clues to be found in it," he said.

I stared at him in shock. Clues from her blood. That's what detective shows on TV did too, so I understood that part of his explanation. But I wasn't sure how Carlisle fitted into that.

"I am sure the police will cover that," I said.

Edward smiled. "There are certain things they won't be able to catch that we can with our advanced smell. Carlisle has the most refined smell. He has had the most practice. He does this at the hospital as well. It has led to many successful diagnoses."

"Do you think we'll find her?" I asked, choking back tears.

Edward took my hand and pressed his lips to it. "I honestly don't know. But it doesn't look good," he said in earnest.

"I can't imagine how Ben must be feeling. If it had been me…." Edward mumbled, not finishing his sentence.

I nodded, not wanting to think about what it would have been like if Edward had been in Ben's place. I shuddered at the idea to see him that broken.

"He must have freaked when he found she was gone."

I sighed. "He looked so helpless earlier, Edward. His mom was holding him and he looked so small," I said sadly.

Edward pulled me to him and I rested my head on his shoulder. I could hear his breathing; it was more erratic than necessary. He wouldn't need breathing at all, but it was like he was catching up with the time earlier when he hadn't been able to breathe because of the blood.

"I love you, too by the way," I spoke softly.

Edward chuckled. "I know, love. But thank you. I know I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you, not tonight anyway."

I lifted my head and took his face between my hands. "Don't say that."

Edward rolled his eyes but the haunting stare seemed to retreat a bit. He looked a little more at ease as my thumbs rubbed small circles on his cheeks.

"Bella, don't even pretend you are not upset with me for leaving you at the ball by yourself."

Edward. He was never able to read my mind, but it was easy for him to see right through me nonetheless. He knew me well.

"Otherwise you would not have gone home, instead of my house," he added quietly as he peeled my hands off his face and kept them firmly in his steel grip.

"I was frightened and I felt abandoned. I wanted to go somewhere safe. Edward, I barely know how to find your house during the day let alone at night. And Sam was being obnoxious earlier, claiming you left me and that you had something to do with Angela's disappearance." I started ranting, causing Edward to frown as the words dawned on him.

"I was alone, Edward and yes I was angry, even though I knew why you had to leave. But that doesn't mean I don't love you or that you don't deserve me," I assured him.

He looked taken aback, but not by the omission for my devotion. His eyes narrowed and his jaw locked in anger.

"Sam." he grumbled. His tone was cold. Ice cold.

"What did he want?" Edward spat.

"He was there, remember?' I started. "With Embry and Quil," I added.

Edward nodded, but his eyes were still burning with intensified anger.

"I don't really know why he was there. Maybe they were just being obnoxious, crashing the party and all," I said.

"I doubt they don't have anything better to do than crash a Forks High party, Bella." Edward muttered.

"Well, why do you think they were there?" I asked him.

"Given the fact of what happened this afternoon, I reckon it has something to do with that," he said angrily.

That made more sense. "You think Sam came to talk to Sapphire?" I wondered.

"Perhaps. Though maybe they were simply trying to pass along a message to us," Edward said icily

A message? What kind of message was he talking about….and who was _'us?'_

"Edward?"

"Bella, ever since you and met and got close, Jacob has been stalking you, watching you…"

"Warning you," he growled.

I wanted to go against him, but he held up his hand to keep me from speaking.

"The pack wasn't lying when they said they would keep an eye on you," he continued.

"Well, they can do whatever they want, it won't change a thing." I vowed.

That softened Edward a bit. "I know, love. But it won't keep them from trying to make sure that we stick to the treaty."

"But why wouldn't you?" I asked. "You would never do anything to endanger the treaty. I don't see the big deal. It's existed for a long time and you have never been close to breaking it."

Edward chuckled darkly. "Haven't I? I took you to the border, didn´t I?"

Ah yes, he had kidnapped me from the hospital and took me to the border to unravel a bit of the mystery the world of Edward Cullen had held for me then.

"They seem to think I am endangering the treaty regardless. I am with you after all." He muttered.

His tone was cold again and this irked me.

"So our relationship is a threat to your precious treaty now?" I spat, getting up off the sofa and pacing around the room. All the emotions that had only slightly bubbled to the surface during the night, were about to burst out in a volcano of anger and sadness.

"You really should have thought about that before you had sex with me," I added, my voice raising an octave with the anger I felt.

Edward seemed unimpressed with my outburst; in fact his stare was cold and angry as well.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella. You know exactly what I mean," he shot back.

"Do I?" I nearly shouted. "I think you just implied that our relationship damages the treaty, so I think I am either as dense as you assume I am, or maybe I understand perfectly well…"

Edward frowned and rose. "Bella. Our relationship is a reason for them to keep an eye on us."

"Maybe they are hoping I'll break it." He added, muttering the last part so quietly I wasn't certain if I had heard right.

"And how would you do that?" I mumbled, feeling my anger deflate a bit.

"The only way to break the treaty is to bite a human," he whispered, more to myself than to me.

Bite a human. Well that was good, because I knew Edward well enough to know he would never harm a human. And even the temptation of occasional bloodlust wouldn't make him act otherwise, I was certain of it.

I walked over to him and took his hands. "But you would never do that!"

"So the treaty is safe!" I added with relief.

I expected him to understand now, that _I understood_ about the treaty and his worry. But his face fell and the pain I had seen earlier, the pain in regards to what had happened to Angela, was nothing compared to how broken he looked now. Almost as broken as Ben had looked.

"Edward," I spoke gently, shaking his hands a little for attention, "what is it?'

"Biting a human is one thing. Changing a human is another," he said.

"They might believe none of us will do the first, though I am certain they are hoping for one or all of us to slip…"

"The second one, however..." he trailed off.

Changing a human? Why would the Cullen ever think of changing a human? Their family was complete. All of them were paired up. They would all live happily ever after, forever.

_Forever. _

Oh. Except for me. I would not live forever. I would grow older, where Edward would not. I'd never thought of it before, not this intensely anyway. But now it was staring me in the face. Mocking me, it seemed.

The only way Edward and I could stay together forever was if I would become a vampire too.

It was not like I had never thought of it, but I'd never given it a deep thought. It was so beyond the realm of what my world had been about recently. All I had been thinking of was Edward and how much I loved him and how human he seemed. Hardly ever did I consider him what he was; a vampire. An immortal.

I had always passed it up to a later date, a moment where I'd be forced to think of it.

Like now…

"You would change me?" I asked meekly.

Edward smiled a tiny bit. "I'd rather become human for you. But since that's out of the question…"

That was out of the question. Or was it? I thought about the night before, where I was certain I had heard Edward's dead heart. Maybe…

No. That was impossible indeed. And Edward hadn't brought it up, so it must have been something I had misheard.

"If the only way to keep you would be to change you, than I would. But not without speaking of it extensively first. It shouldn't be an impulse to do it. I would never do that to you."

"That would be wrong," he added in a broken whisper.

"Would you want to? Really?" I asked with fascination. I was more pleased with his answer of devotion than I was frightened of the idea of contemplating what immortality meant.

Edward chuckled, slightly amused by my reaction. "Yes. If it was the only way to keep you with me and you would want to and understand what it would mean, than yes. I'd find a way."

"Even if it would break the treaty?" I wondered.

"That would affect your family as well," I reminded him.

Edward shook his head and sighed. "Bella, I think we shouldn't focus on this now. Angela is out there somewhere. Your father will be back soon. Let's get back to my house, so I can change and talk to Carlisle. I didn't have a chance earlier, I never made it home. Esme called and scolded me for leaving you alone and Alice is worried about you as well," he told me.

"Plus, I think you need some rest. I want to hold you all night, listen to your heart beat, and smell your hair. Feel your warmth. "He smiled.

His hands which I was still holding pulled me closer until I was in his arms again.

"I am sorry I snapped," I breathed against his chest. "I was unreasonable," I admitted.

Edward pressed his lips to my forehead. "After what I did tonight, I deserved a good yelling and screaming. Just don't ever think the treaty is more important than our relationship," he murmured.

"As long as no one gets hurt, nothing will happen. They can't break the treaty either," Edward said. "Not without cause. And if they do, we can hold them to their responsibility as well…"

"I'd rather neither of you did. I want everyone to be safe. Even those damn dogs." I muttered.

Edward laughed a short but genuine laugh. "Let's focus on Angela. The treaty is not in danger. Although I suspect the whole thing with Sapphire and Paul not to be over either."

I nodded. Right. Sapphire's attack hadn't been dealt with yet. Jacob had sure as hell been right about danger coming. I was still not certain how we fitted into that picture though.

We seemed to be a part of it, and yet not quite.

"Well, considering the fact she said Paul did it, it can buy you some leverage, right?" I pointed out.

"Perhaps, though I have a feeling that was another reason they crashed the party tonight. They know I was the one who…well came to Sapphire's aid. That might make them assume I am trying to rat them out to the police or something."

"But even if you did, they would deserve it. I don't think the Quileutes is not for justice. Billy and Jacob are not dishonest," I said.

"Bella, we are arch nemesis, that's not going to change, there will always be suspicion and distrust. Regardless of the law or justice. The treaty is the only law we both abide to. Everything else is always going to tread the border lines of that, whether some of them are good men underneath or not," he spoke with conviction.

"Now shall we go?" he asked, taking my hand and pulling me to the door.

"Yes, let's. I am tired and you need a shower." I smiled.

"What about you? Do you need a shower as well?" he hinted without subtlety

"I could use someone to scrub my back," I grinned.

"Good I am a pro at that," he grinned back as he opened the door.

And that could have been the slightly happier ending for the evening, despite the fact my friend was out there somewhere and no one had a clue as to what happened to her.

I looked at Edward's bloody shirt a reminder and shuddered. The wolf pack was watching us, perhaps hoping the Cullens would make a wrong move.

But as I felt Edward's cool hand holding mine, I felt safe. The fear and worry were both erased for the tiniest moment.

It was only an illusion in the end.

Because had I paid attention, I would have felt the way Edward tense up before we were out the door. I would have seen him frown had I looked up.

But I hadn't paid attention. Not until the door was already open and two men stepped on the front porch.

I looked at Edward now, watching as his eyes looked cool and his hand slightly trembled in mine.

Of course…Edward would have heard them coming.

I noticed the ice cold piercing stare, looking at us with that menacing glare. I wonder if Edward would notice it too.

Principal Daggett was standing on my front porch. And he was not alone.

Next to him there was a man, middle aged and pretty much overweight.

He was wearing official police department attire, with a badge which I recognized as one of a sheriff.

_Thank you Charlie_, I guess that book with sheriff badges you showed me over and over as a kid, did come in handy after all.

Though it definitely didn't do me much good right now.

Edward continued to hold my hand and while he seemed calm on the outside I knew he was less than relaxed. Of course, he already knew what would happen.

I felt his hand twitch in mine and knew that whatever was coming, was the bad finally catching up with us too.

Maybe they had found Angela. Maybe she was dead. Oh no, no. _Please let it not be that_, I silently begged.

"This is Sheriff Wallace from Clallam County," Principal Daggett introduced us, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Mr. Edward Cullen," the sheriff spoke as he stared at Edward's face and then his shirt.

"I need you to come with us."

* * *

**Well, well. Edward…in trouble. Now yes, he is stupid for wiping off the blood on his shirt. **

**And Forks High bathrooms are filthy, that's for sure. This will lead to more questions, and only Edward can answer them. So he will, in the next chapter.**

**R and R is always good :)**

**Wishing everyone a Happy and Creative New Year!**


	33. Sneaking Suspicion

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Eternally Intertwined belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization. ©2009-2010 Bronzehyperion. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**What happened previously:**

_"This is Sheriff Wallace from Clallam County," Principal Daggett introduced us, a small smile playing on his lips._

_"Mr. Edward Cullen," the sheriff spoke as he stared at Edward's face and then his shirt._

_"I need you to come with us."_

* * *

Now. Let's find out how Edward feels about this….

**CHAPTER 32: SNEAKING SUSPICION**

The walls had cracks in them. Lots of them. 147, to be specific. Well, that was just one wall. I would have counted the rest, but for some reason my mind was barely able to properly concentrate. And I didn't care enough to count the cracks and lines in all four.

The plastic orange chair I sat on was squeaking when I moved – I could have stayed perfectly still, but that would probably add to the suspicion - and the legs of the table my hands were resting on were wobbly. Unbalanced workmanship.

The top was dirty with old stains. Marls of coffee cups. Ink.

The man in front of me was scribbling something down on a paper in front of him. My statement. I could see from where I sat, that his handwriting was sloppy. He didn't like to write.

We had gotten through the official stuff, but just barely. Obviously there was nothing less entertaining than having to sum up your name, address, birth date etc. One of the clerks had made a copy of my ID, while another one had filled in my personal information, as I had sat on a in the small reception area of the Clallam County Sheriff's Department in Port Angeles, before I had been led into this interrogation room.

In here, it smelled of coffee and fungus, mixed with cheap cleaning supplies. The room was small and the cracks in the wall made it seem even smaller. I was not claustrophobic but I didn't have a hard time understanding people could crack under pressure in a room like this one.

Also, there was nothing more irritating than a County Sheriff huffing and chewing loudly. Clicking the top of his pen as he tapped his foot against the floor in an uneven rhythm.

And that stupid gum. I could hear it sloshing in his saliva, grinding like rubber between his teeth.

He had a small grin on his face, almost taunting.

_Bring it, boy._

_Oh, really_, I thought dryly, _I doubt you'd want me to 'bring it'_

What was it about these men of authority that had them riled up so easily? I mean, yes Chief Swan was more neutral, but even he had the type of attitude that would make any regular teenage boy sweat.

Not me. I was only half impressed with the Chief and that had everything to do with the fact he was Bella's father and I loved her and didn't want to disrespect him because of that.

In fact, I wouldn't have minded, if he had been here at this moment.

Anyone would be better than Sheriff Bubblegum.

_Look at him. He doesn't even look scared. Maybe I should pull out the thumb-screws_

_Yes, why don't you, _I thought wryly. It was a 'been there, done that fifty years ago' situation.

Great, if he was going to mind-fuck me - yes, I was swearing, because Sheriff Bubble Gum and his little room of mind games were starting to grate my nerves - and if he didn't get to his point soon, I was going to mentally damage him right back.

Mind fuck. This place did nothing for my language.

I decided to break the tension, and his mindset, by asking him a very probing question.

"Sheriff Wallace, sir. I am curious as to why I am here," I asked quietly.

I sounded innocent. It worked too, because Sheriff Bubble Gum frowned and his thoughts were less brusque. He stopped writing and put down his pen.

_I'll tell you why you're here…_

Alright, maybe not less brusque, but less…cocky?

"Miss Angela Weber is missing. You were one of the last ones to see her," he stated matter-of-factly.

Yes, so had plenty of others. Ben had officially been the last one to see her as far as I knew.

Why did he sound as if to carry out that…he was accusing me of something? And why was that the one thing his mind did not give away?

"I saw her at the masquerade ball, yes. With many of our peers," I explained calmly.

_He's very calm. Polite. I prefer the ones with some spunk. Easier to crack._

Of course, that's what the sheriff wanted. Crack me. For what? A false confession perhaps? That's what it would be in the end.

Plus, crack me? I could crack him with one finger…

Well, maybe two.

"How well do you know Miss Weber?"

_Angela._ I didn't know her well at all. I had never really paid much attention to her before Bella had moved to Forks and Angela had befriended her.

My thoughts on her were neutral. Angela seemed to be a good person. Not one to get into trouble. Not deliberately anyway.

But answering that question was definitely not easy. I mean, I couldn't lie, that was certain. But the truth was not that much simpler. I didn't know Angela well enough to tell Sheriff Bubble Gum anything special about her. I didn't have any specific details on her.

I sighed, trying to be barely audible because I didn't want the sheriff to get more suspicious.

"Angela and I share some classes, but we're not very close," I answered truthfully.

"I see," Sheriff Wallace muttered.

He clearly didn't care much for my current answers. Maybe he was just warming up. And while there was nothing that could truly implicate me, no evidence I had anything to do with Angela's vanishing because the simple truth was I didn't have anything to do with it - I was certain I'd be here for a while. There was a hint of that in the sheriff's eyes as well. He knew it too and his thoughts gave away his displeasure about this fact.

_I am gonna be stuck here the rest of the night and miss Lucy's pot-roast if I can't get home soon. Damnit, where the hell is this Swan. Why am I doing his dirty work…? _

I wanted to smile. The sheriff was already bored with me. He must be a fan of hot heads and not too keen on cool and collected people like me.

Not that I was doing this effortless. The only reason I hadn't bolted out of here yet – because it was not that difficult to escape this conversation and the implications, if I wanted to – was because I didn't want to feed the suspicion in regards to my family and their awkwardness. But it took some effort to remain cool and pretend I didn't have anything to hide.

Also, if I could get these questions out of the way, I would be able to go home without the permanent assumption I had something to do with Angela's disappearance.

"So you would say, you aren't friends then?" the sheriff interrupted my thoughts.

My lips slipped into a smirk, because I knew what he was doing. He was goading me into a certain assumption. A confession of some sort of implication, perhaps to speed things up.

What was it with this man? Was he _that _desperate for this – probably pre heated – pot-roast Lucy – his wife it seemed- had made?

My calm demeanor was starting to falter, I could feel it. I was tired of the redundant questions. Tired of the silence. I had enough of the less than pleasant scents in here. The invasion of his thoughts of pot-roasts and sports and anything that pointed to him not wanting to be here.

It was not like I wanted to be here. I wanted to be away from these cold cracking walls as much as Sheriff Bubble Gum wants to go home to his pot-roast. I wanted to go home and be with my family. Talk to them and try to figure out if we could help the Webbers with finding their daughter. Be with Bella and hold her in my arms. Kiss her hair, her lips.

Make love to her, if I'd get the chance. Now that I knew what it was like to have a romantic and sexual relationship with someone, someone I loved more than anything in the world, I could not get enough.

I needed Bella in every way. I wanted Bella in every way. I loved how her warm skin flushed even more when I touched her. Like a small fever gracing the surface of her body. The softness of her hair, her ivory flesh. The heat of her core when pushing inside her and staying there.

I had to stop myself, before the sheriff could catch on to the fact I was distracted by much more pleasurable things than his silly questions.

I wasn't certain what would help. I could play dumb and stay calm and hope the idea of pot-roast would eventually distract him enough to release me without a real conclusion.

But then, without a real conclusion about my innocence, I would put a large burden on my family and Bella. I couldn't do that either. This needed a resolve tonight.

Maybe it was time I started to be a bit more provocative. Make sure he'd get to the point of this questioning before he'd put both of u to sleep with his pace of getting to the bottom of this.

"We don't braid each other's hair or text each other about our every move," I said, irritably.

The moment the words left my lips, I knew they'd spark a reaction. The sarcasm was dripping, cutting the already thick tension. I should not have gone that route but the damage was done.

_Mistake number one. _

Sheriff Bubble Gum raised his eyebrows and I was quick enough to see the little 'bring it' smirk on his lips.

_Finally, we're getting somewhere._

Now, you'd think he was happy because he wanted the truth out. Because he was a good man who cared about the community and the fact I could be the one holding the key to Angela's disappearance.

I wasn't, because I had no idea where she was – if only – but from his point of view, it made sense, he'd want to get every piece of information that could contribute to finding Angela, or at least get some clues or a lead.

But no, this was about breaking me. For a moment I could not help but wonder if it had been principal Daggett – whose triumphant stare was still burned in my brain- had been a part of sparking this kind of behavior for whatever the reason, or if this man was always like this.

"You think you're funny, boy?" the sheriff asked me bluntly.

"Not at all, sir." I said sincerely. "I am just trying to explain that Angela Weber is not a friend of mine."

_Mistake number two. _

For someone who could apparently charm the pants of anyone if he put his mind to it, I had just managed to create a motive of some kind.

The Sheriff nodded in understanding, and then he glared at me.

"You aren't friends?"

"We are not close," I tried to save my mishap. "I mean, we are not on unfriendly terms. But we are not very close either," I clarified.

"But not enemies?" he tried. "You aren't friends, but you would not call yourself an enemy either?"

Enemies, me and Angela? It was the most preposterous thought. I didn't know the girl that well, but an enemy she was not. Not in any way.

"Of course not," I spoke swiftly. "She is friends with my sister. And my girlfriend."

"Ah, yes…"

"Isabella Swan." He added speculatively. There was an edge to the way he spoke her name it was layered with a smile. Not a friendly smile, a knowing one. It didn't sit right with me. I bit back a frustrated growl.

Of course, it was always like this when Bella was involved. I felt the muscles tighten in the pit of my stomach. It was not the delicious feeling I had when being close to Bella, when she overwhelmed me with her scent, her presence her body and most importantly _her love._

This was a different tightening. This was a threat. I felt uneasy. I wanted nothing more but to flash him my teeth in retaliation. Defend my mate.

No one was going to harm Bella, _ever._

"I wonder how her father would feel about his daughter being in such close proximity to…_you_…"

At first I wanted to snort. Charlie Swan was not my biggest fan, there was no doubt about that, but he didn't have a huge problem with me, as long as I kept to certain rules.

Of course, I had broken those. Well, sort of. I had stuck to the curfews the Chief and my father had set up. But what the Chief didn't know was that I had deflowered his daughter. And she me.

Thinking of the night before calmed me a bit, but I was still wary.

Because the way he had said 'you', the emphasis very obvious, it cautioned me. He couldn't possibly know anything about my family circumstances, the nature of our kind, but he was suspicious and it didn't just have to do with Angela's disappearance.

_I bet the Chief would get a kick out of it, if I locked this boy up. Fathers are always very protective of their daughters._

"Chief Swan knows I am dating his daughter," was all I could say. I wasn't about to give away more details.

"How do you think he would feel about the blood on that shirt of yours?"

"Blood, I assume, will be proven to be Angela's, if we had it tested," the sheriff added darkly.

There was nothing I could say to prove him wrong about that. I had Angela's blood on my shirt. That was something I couldn't deny. And explaining how it got there…that was certainly not very easy. But I had to try anyway.

"There was a stain of blood in the bath room. I got some on my hands and wiped it off," I said sheepishly.

"Hmpf," Sheriff Wallace huffed.

"How did the blood get there?"

Well, that was the million dollar question. I knew that – like I had told Bella earlier – Carlisle's senses were strong enough to handle the dried up blood on my shirt and get a clue or two out of it. Better than I could. When I had tried to smell the blood, without allowing it to take over my composure, without kneeling to the ground and licking off every single drop - I hadn't smelled anything out of the ordinary. It had been tainted by being on the floor, it had been fresh in terms of being there no more than a few minutes but other than that, it didn't give me anything else. Maybe Carlisle and his years of expertise in categorizing the varieties in scents would have more luck.

Another reason to get out of here as soon as possible. The blood on my shirt was dry and I doubted the actual blood in the bathroom at the gym would be there much longer. The school would be open on Monday and the staff would probably clean up the blood before that. Now the police might take a sample, but it would be impossible to know what they'd do with that. And, no matter how advanced their ways of testing, I was certain Carlisle would be able to find out more.

If only I had stayed a few seconds longer. Take a better whiff. But then, the moment the smell of Angela's blood had hit my nostrils, was the moment I had bolted. I couldn't stay in the gym. It would have led to a bigger catastrophe than Angela disappearing.

I'd rushed outside, brushing past my sister and Jasper who of course had both already smelled the blood. We had left Bella there, _all alone._

I knew she had understood why I had to leave. Why we all had to leave. Why I had left the Volvo with Bella. Why I had left her there to fend for herself.

Esme had been furious, when she called. Alice and Jasper had arrived home before me and of course shared the story, which had led to Esme calling me, a conversation which had been brief and in which she had demanded I'd go and meet Bella at the turn to our house instead of coming home first. And I was about to turn back and head to the path that led to the main road, when a fresh vision of Alice's had shown that Bella was heading home and not to our house. Alice had texted me right away and within ten minutes I was waiting at the side of the Swan's house. Lurking in the shadows until I saw my own Volvo pull up.

And then, when I had met Bella at her house. She was shaken, upset. Frightened, abandoned, because I had left her standing there. I knew my arms could only sooth her a little.

She had snapped at me later on, when she assumed I cared more about the treaty than Bella. It were all the emotions she had tried to push down, the hurt, the fear…all bursting, making her explode with anger and sadness.

I didn't care about that one bit. Not about her outburst, because I deserved it. Not about the treaty because it was business and I didn't care if it were broken.

Not for myself anyway. But for Carlisle, who had always done everything in his power to make sure we all upheld it, for him I didn't want the treaty to be jeopardized.

The treaty…there was only one way to risk everything, start a war. Break the treaty.

By biting and/or turning a human. Now this would have been impossibility a few months ago. But now, there was nothing impossible about it.

Before earlier tonight, Bella and I had never actively spoken about what the treaty upheld, nor about what would effectively break it.

I had told her about and shown her the border and I had briefly explained how the treaty had come about and what kept it valid, but never had we talked about the ultimate way to break it.

The one way that completely applied to our situation.

If I could become a human – an actual living, breathing being with blood running warmly through my veins, pumped around by a beating heart – an actual human for Bella, I would.

I felt more human lately, that was certain, but I wasn't one. I'd never be one either, even if more recently it sometimes seemed like my heart was tricking me into having an actual audible beat. It had happened twice. Once when I had tasted Bella's blood and last night, it had been there again. The faintest sound of a heart beat. For just a brief moment.

But I wasn't a fool. I'd never be human. And Bella was.

And like Angela, who was gone because she was a fragile and vulnerable human and would not have been able to defend herself against her perpetrator, Bella would grow older and eventually die.

Unless I made her existence more permanent. And that would undoubtedly break the treaty.

I had to be fair; I would change her in a heartbeat. Figuratively, of course. I was selfish enough for it and plenty afraid to believe that was the only way to never separate us. Because if there was anything that frightened me, it was the thought of losing Bella, especially in death.

When I told Bella as much tonight, admitting and practically promising her I would change her under the right circumstances and in the right perspective and context, she had seemed pleased.

Of course she had no idea what it entitled to be a vampire, to live forever. And while I was certain she would survive and learn to understand and appreciate that part, I could never explain to her and justify the pain that accompanied the transformation.

"Mr. Cullen?"

Drat, the sheriff. My thoughts had taken me no more than a minute to drift off, but for him, it seemed the perfect amount of time to make me look even more suspicious.

"The blood," he urged.

"How did it get there?" he repeated his earlier question.

"It was there when I arrived in the bathroom. Ben Cheney was sitting there," I added, hoping he'd realize I had only found an empty bathroom with blood on the floor and a broken boyfriend almost slumped into it.

"Mr. Cheney will have the opportunity to speak about the way he's experienced this tragic event later. I am asking you now," he spoke icily.

I was irritated with his voice, the assumption layered in his words, _again_.

I absolutely understood why Ben wasn't questioned right away, it was obvious that…

_Wait,_ I didn't understand. Ben was the last one who had seen her. Maybe not the one who had harmed her, but in any way a witness. They should talk to him as soon they could, before he would start to forget things or push them away.

I was far less important, and yet here I was…nothing short of arrested. Well, almost.

"Like I said, the blood was there. I can't be certain, but I assume whoever took Angela, harmed her in such a way, it involved the spilling of her blood," I knew I sounded sarcastic.

The sheriff has noticed it too.

_Well, isn't he a born Sherlock._

"Very clever," he spoke his thoughts aloud, albeit in a slightly different fashion.

"Why did you run into the bathroom? You claim you aren't a close friend of Angela's. And yet, you and Mr. Cheney have been the only ones on the actual crime scene," he wondered.

"For two people who barely share any ties, you were certainly in very close proximity when Ms. Weber disappeared."

Alright, so the sheriff was good when he was fired up and ready to go. He had some decent points. I shouldn't have run into that bathroom, not even when I had heard Angela scream. I should have let others take care of it. That would have been far less suspicious. I should have never wiped off my hands, using my shirt.

But I couldn't change that now. All I could do was try and find decent explanations to his questions and assumptions. To ease or even take away the suspicion.

But it wasn't an easy task, because even if Ben was the last to have seen her, not only was he too traumatized to speak, I was also pretty convinced he only had some blood on his shoes. Whereas I had actually touched the blood and wiped it off, as if I were the perpetrator myself.

"I heard her scream, I was worried. My instincts took over. I arrived at the bathroom and Ben was there, in complete shock," I explained.

"He was the last one to have seen her, not me" I added.

"Are you implying Ben Cheney is responsible for Ms. Weber's vanishing?" the sheriff asked, his voice think with accuse, but not towards Ben, towards me.

I was really getting tired of this. This man wanted to implicate me and what for?

So he could in fact enjoy that pot – roast tonight? Or just because he wanted 'punks' like me behind bars.

I didn't want to accuse Ben, but the reality was…he had been the last one with Angela. Not me.

"I only said; Ben saw her last. I was with Bella before we all heard the scream. Then I ran over. I slipped and got some blood on my hands, which I wiped off. I don't have anything to do with Angela's disappearance."

"There are _witnesses_." I pointed out angrily.

_Hmm, looks like he is a hothead after all…_

"Oh, I know."

_Smartass._

"And a bathroom you need to do forensics on," I spoke coldly, as I ran my hand through my hair. I was getting utterly frustrated.

_Kids, watching way too much CSI nowadays. This boy should not be telling me what to do anyway. _

"Don't tell me how to execute a police investigation, Cullen," he said, glaring.

"Well, it seems you are wasting your time here. I told you Ben saw Angela last. I explained how the blood got on my shirt." I muttered.

_That's right. Let the bad boy come out and play._

I should know better, obviously. I was over a hundred years old and while I had never been taken to a police station before, I certainly had the composure to make sure I would not push this man – who was currently measuring my involvement, my guilt - over the edge.

And yet, something inside me felt so irritated and even threatened, because the more I read this man's mind, the more I heard the words coming out of his mouth, the more I wanted to put him in his place.

_Mistake number three_. You don't want to put a man of authority in his place. That's what lands you in jail.

As I awaited a snarky response from the man sitting across from me, I thought about Bella.

Two times I had left her alone tonight. At the ball and, as the sheriff accompanied me to his car, on the front porch of her house.

With principal Daggett, no less. I'd seen the way he enjoyed his display of authority when standing there in front of us. Like he knew exactly what he was talking about. At the time I hadn't even questioned why he knew we were there and not at the Cullen house, too much had been going on. Too little time to concentrate on him.

"I'll make sure Miss Swan makes it to your house, Mr. Cullen" he had assured me with a smile that was supposed to comfort me. It hadn't.

I was failing Bella constantly, it seemed.

I wasn't certain what was more unforgivable; leaving her at the ball, or leaving her with principal Daggett. At least she had been amongst some of her friends at the ball. At her house she'd been alone with that man who seemed nothing more but a figure of public authority, but expressed something far more sinister and dangerous.

Not in the very least because it was very difficult to get a handle on his thoughts. They were so neutral, so perfectly unruffled. His thoughts were free to be analyzed through my gift and yet, I never managed to get to the core. To find out what he really was about.

I could only hope Alice would have seen this coming, that she would know what would happen and that she would make sure Bella was alright. That Carlisle would come to the police station as the concerned father and demand his son to be released because there was no reason to hold him without obvious evidence.

All to stir away from any abnormalities in regards to the suspicion surrounding my family. The reality was that Carlisle knew he did not need to be here because I could take care of myself and that I knew enough about the law to know they had nothing to hold me here.

Nothing but my attitude.

"You think you're pretty smart, huh?"

I could have countered, even silently that I was in fact pretty darn smart but that would have made matters worse. Plus, I wasn't acting like I was very smart.

"Telling me how to do my job," He smiled wickedly.

I was about to say something, to apologize perhaps or simply allow things to escalate further because my aggravation was flaring to the maximum.

But the sheriff wasn't done yet.

"I deal with punks like you daily," he grumbled.

_I doubt that._

"You think you're the first to come in here and tell me you are innocent. Give me attitude and think you're a smartass?"

_Probably not._

This would get old soon.

"You are not, boy. You are what I'd like to wipe my feet on. A doormat. You'll listen to me when I ask you questions and won't speak unless you're spoken to and I tell you to talk. You got that?"

Oh, boy…he was seriously testing me.

_Keep yourself in check. Don't let him tempt you to lose control. _

That was definitely easier said than done.

"You got THAT?!!!" he suddenly shouted, slamming his hand on the table, causing the pen to roll onto the floor and the paper with my testimony to swirl through the air, only to find a soft landing in the floor as well.

Oh, let the intimidation begin….

"Yes, sir."

"Now. You say you and Ms. Weber are not friends. You explained the blood. Ben Cheney was the last one to see her," he summarized.

I sighed, which he caught onto…

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Is there a problem?"

I really needed to stick with my mantra. _Control yourself._

"No, there is not as far as I am concerned. I answered your questions. Can I go now?" I practically demanded.

I knew the answer without hearing his thoughts, without hearing him verbalize them out loud.

_No way. _

"We are not done yet. Not done at all," he assured me with a grin.

I guess he was over his need for pot-roast. He was enjoying this now.

"Why were you in that bathroom? You had no reason to be in there," he pointed out.

"There was a scream. I acted on instinct." I said. Why did I have to repeat myself so much? Did all people who were interrogated do this? Repeat answers until the investigator believed them?

It sounded strange and almost unconvincing.

No wonder people could get arrested by sticking to the truth. The more you started to repeat things, the more the details felt like lies.

"Why did you not alert one of the teachers?" he wondered. His voice was more neutral with this. Maybe if I tried to be less of a 'smart ass' he'd start to see things my way.

I needed to be charming and cool about this. It was the only way I'd get out of this mess.

A mess I was not even a part of.

"I should have, I suppose," I coaxed, my voice quiet. "I didn't think it through."

"Wiping your hands on your shirt is very implicating, you know," he pointed out.

His voice was still reserved and his thoughts were in full police mode. I guess he believed he had cracked me into an obedient little boy.

Of course, I was just playing along.

"That probably does not give the best impression, no" I admitted.

"It doesn't."

"But," he continued, "that doesn't necessarily make you a suspect."

Well, I could have told him that.

A small smile played on his lips. He was playing the assuring cop now. The one to tell me everything would be alright.

But I knew he has some cards up his sleeve.

Or rather, his mind gave away the path of interrogation he was on.

"Why did you flee the scene after you came from the bathroom?"

_Bingo_.

Now he was getting to the questions he wanted to ask. The questions I could not answer without actually looking suspect.

I frowned.

And he was perceptive enough to pick up on this too.

"That's looking more suspicious than the blood on your shirt," he said.

_Much more suspicious, _he added silently.

"I can't handle blood," I mumbled pathetically

He snorted.

"So you run into a bathroom, a _crime scene no less, _see blood and run back out because you can't handle…_blood?"_

_This guy is less of a punk that I thought. He's kind of a pussy, in fact._

Mission accomplished. He thought I was weak, human. Like Mike Newton or any of these other hormonal average teenagers at Forks High. That would certainly make me less suspicious.

"That's right. The blood caught me off guard. Once I saw it, I started to feel queasy and headed out," I answered sincerely.

It was only a half lie.

_Yes, a pussy indeed. Not surprised. These so called bad boys act tough but they are softies on the inside. _

Perfect. At least he thought I was a poser, a fake bad boy.

Not a dangerous…_vampire._

"And your family? Your brother and sister were at the ball, correct?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Principal Daggett told me, they left as well. When you did."

Daggett. Of course. He would have kept an eye on the entire sequence of events. And all the players involved. I really needed to start paying more attention to him. Clearly, not having done this until now, was not working to my advantage.

If only he had been as active in helping to find Angela. Right now, it seemed like he was eager to implicate me. And my family. Why was that?

It was frustrating, because in the back of my head I knew I was missing something. Something I could probably get to the bottom to if I had the opportunity to catalogue my thoughts. But there was very little room _in this room_ for that.

Was principal Daggett a threat and if so, why was that and what would he do?

"My brother and sister wanted to make sure that I was alright, so they followed me out. Since I wasn't feeling too well, they made sure I got home."

It sounded convincing enough. I could only hope the sheriff did not know I hadn't driven home with Jasper and Alice. That would blow my cover.

"And you left Ms. Swan all alone?" he asked.

I couldn't make up an excuse for this. I didn't want to lie and convince him that leaving Bella had been necessary and inevitable.

I should have been stronger. I should've taken her with me. When it had been her blood spilled, on the night of our first date – I had been stronger. I hadn't left her alone. Not until Carlisle had taken her to the hospital.

So there had been no excuse for me to leave her like that. No excuse but the idea that it would look less conspicuous if she stayed. That she would not be implicated because she'd been with Alice, Jasper and I.

Keeping her close to my side would have been better.

"She knew I had to leave. But, I admit, I shouldn't have left her there. That was wrong," I spoke fervently.

"Well, I bet the Chief won't be happy you are so callous with his daughter…"

He had a point there. Chief Swan was very protective of Bella and I respected him for it. Maybe it was a good thing he was not the one leading this investigation right now. He would never allow me to see his daughter again, if he had heard me speak of the way I had handled the blood, and how I had left Bella all by herself at a crime scene where a dangerous perpetrator could still be lurking about. He would have thrown me in jail for simply that.

"I apologized to Bella. And if her father wants to speak to me about that, I am sure he will," I said solemnly.

_I'm sure, if he finds out, I'll be in this type of interrogation room again, in no time_, I thought dryly.

"I guess," he muttered.

The silence was deafening. It seemed like we were reaching a point where he was deciding what to do with me. He addressed everything of interest, in my opinion. Surely this was over soon.

I poked at his thoughts, but for some reason they were in a jumble now. He was trying to make something out of everything I had said. The positive thing was that he didn't seem to really suspect me. He seemed to think I was half a punk, a pussy, a fake bad boy and whatnot, but his suspicion didn't go beyond that.

"What do we do with you now?" he mumbled. "You didn't handle yourself well tonight, but that does not mean you are responsible for Angela's Weber's disappearance."

"It's too early in the investigation to make that kind of assumptions anyway," he added.

Finally, this was over. I could be crossed off his list. I was convinced he would probably want to talk to Alice, Jasper and Bella too, so I had to make sure we had our stories straight about my rapid departure tonight, but other than that, there didn't seem to be any reason to keep me here longer.

_Guess I can go home to Lucy and her pot-roast now. This kid's a little weird, but I got nothing to hold him here. Not even the shirt. Had he been responsible for Angela Weber's vanishing, he would have been smarter about hiding it. _

Sheriff Wallace and his surprising perceptiveness. Or maybe I just didn't have decent judgment on policemen.

"I can go?" I asked quietly.

"You might have to come back in some other time, but right now, we don't have enough leads to accusing you of anything." He muttered.

_This was such a waste of time. I don't know why that Daggett insisted this Cullen kid was suspicious. I drive half across town to Chief Swan's house to pick him up, because Daggett says he was acting weird and I get some lame story about how he can't handle blood. Such a waste of time._

_What?_ As Sheriff Wallace's thoughts burned themselves into my brain, I had that strange nagging feeling I had earlier. Principal Daggett. He had been the one initiating this entire thing. I was sitting here, basically a suspect even if I had not been marked as one – yet- because Daggett had insisted I was one.

This presented with more than one question. _One_, had I been right before to assume Daggett was more aware of my family's every move than he had led on?

And _two_; why did the sheriff listen to a high school principal when it came to suspect people? The local police, basically absent due to the fishing trip Chief Swan had been on as well - had not even started up an investigation yet and Clallam County Police had barely begun in their absence.

So why was _I_ sitting here to be questioned? Granted, the blood didn't look good and I could even understand why my running from the scene didn't do me any favors, but they had no evidence I was the one they were looking for in terms of clues or prosecution.

All this sheriff had was a principal who had been at the scene, who apparently spend his time looking for someone who was guilty; instead of making sure the school could be searched for clues. Looking after the students, arrange for them to talk to trauma experts or psychologists.

Instead, he was putting imaginary red marked crosses on the people he either didn't like or simply kept a better eye on. And this sheriff had gone along with it?

What kind of power did this man have?

I rubbed my temple and my hand found its way through my hair.

_He does that a lot. Makes me wonder if he is just the nervous kind or if he has something to hide after all…_

Crap. Could he not just let me go yet?

"Can I go?" I asked again.

His eyes narrowed and it took me aback how his mood, almost polite and fair just a few minutes earlier had shifted.

In this entire ordeal, I had forgotten about one thing. As had he, until it crossed his mind.

_Sapphire Daggett. _

Damn it. Not this. Not now. I wanted to go home so I could talk to my family, hold Bella in my arms and make sure she was alright.

But with all the questions the sheriff had asked, he had forgotten one. Probably because it had nothing to do with Angela's disappearance.

And_ everything_ at the same time, I was suddenly convinced.

_No damn pot-roast for me yet. Got to ask him about the carnival first. Daggett told me so._

Of course. The principal and his 'two birds with one stone'- tactic. If he couldn't damage me with the Angela missing – angle, he'd use what happened to his own daughter as a way to keep me here. Even if I had nothing to do with that event either. He seemed determined to implicate me with something and I could only hope I'd get out of here soon enough to discuss this with my family. It was time we'd start getting a better picture of the Daggett family.

But first things first.

"What can you tell me about what happened to Ms. Sapphire Daggett at the carnival this afternoon?"

I sighed. _Again._

This was going to be a long night.

"Can I at least make a phone call?"

* * *

**Edward, Edward. What to say. He can be a punk and a smart ass. Even a bit of a pussy. And Sheriff Wallace seems semi-corrupt. What about principal Daggett. He does seem to throw his weight around.**

**This chapter is not filler, but the first of many where for the very first time, people will start to really question the Cullens and not just find the a little strange. Now, I won't write chapter after chapter as an interrogation scene and of course, I can't have Bella and Edward apart for too long, so the next chapter will include more people than two men having a small pissing contest in a stinky room ;)**

**Plus…digging up dirt on the Daggetts. That's going to lead to some interesting detective pairings in future chapters. **

**You can follow me on Twitter, if you like to know when I update.**

**Twitter(dot)com(slash)bronzehyperion**

**R and R is always welcome. Reviews are as nice as Edward saying the word mindfuck ;)**

**There's something sexy about an innocent, deflowered vampire cursing :P**

**Happy weekend!**


	34. Long Night

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Eternally Intertwined belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization. ©2009-2010 Bronzehyperion. All rights reserved worldwide.**

* * *

What happened previously.

_"What can you tell me about what happened to Ms. Sapphire Daggett at the carnival this afternoon?"_

_I sighed. Again._

_This was going to be a long night._

_"Can I at least make a phone call?"_

This chapter will be in Bella's POV.

**Chapter 33: LONG NIGHT**

"Goddamnit!!!"

The sound of the curse echoed through a room that was normally perfectly serene.

I wasn't an expert on how to deal with stress but I was pretty convinced I was surrounded by stressful people right now. Which added to my own stress indefinitely.

This was odd because I was fairly certain I had never seen any of the Cullens stressed. In fact they weren't the type to panic. Even if the entire world would collapse, the Cullens would still keep their cool.

They looked anything but cool right now.

Emmett, the one responsible for this foulmouthed slip just seconds earlier, was always so carefree. Right now, he was anything but. He looked beyond angry. He was livid. And while Emmett was a terrifying guy to look at, he had quite a gentle and non-aggressive soul.

And now he was verbally showing his distress.

It was the only foul mouthed thing I had ever heard coming from any of their lips.

Even Edward had never cursed. Well, not in front of me, at least.

"Calm down," Esme demanded quietly.

"Calm down?!" Emmett bellowed. "Tell me how the hell I am supposed to calm down when my brother is currently hauled up at a police station, getting his vampire ass handed to him by some downgraded sheriff. This is a disaster!"

He threw a few more profanities around, followed by the sound of a slamming door and a shattering sound outside.

Like boulders crashing.

Jasper followed after him quietly.

In truth, it was unrealistic of me to think this would not affect the Cullens. Their son and brother was at a police station in Port Angeles, being questioned about Angela's disappearance.

While we all knew he was innocent, there was no way to doubt that for any of them, it didn't mean he'd be let off the hook.

Not to mention what this could do to the big family secret. This was the first time a Cullen was under suspicion. What if they started digging?

Jacob's words, ever present in the back of my mind, pushed themselves to the walls of my brain with a frightening force.

_Something bad is gonna happen._

A chill crept up my spine. How truthful those words seemed to ring right now. And it didn't seem like this was the high peak of it. It was only the beginning. And the thought of more crap coming our way was maybe more unnerving than this entire night turned out to be. It was eerie to say the least.

"It's your entire fault, you know," a stone cold voice spoke from behind me. I turned to see Rosalie standing there. Her golden eyes were blazing. She had never liked me, but she was bordering on hating me now.

"Rosalie," Esme warned. "Don't start."

But Rosalie was not about to stop. She needed to get something off her chest and while I had a fairly good idea what it was she was about to launch at me, I was sure she would put enough venom in her words to break me.

"If he hadn't met you, or if you had stayed away from him, keeping your hands to that mutt of yours, or ex-mutt I guess, than nothing like this would have happened. Alice wouldn't have gotten all school spirit on us," she stalked closer to me…looking very scary, very much like an angry vampire.

"She would not have been involved with befriending you and with that befriending Angela, organizing that stupid carnival and the masquerade ball and Edward would have been home tonight. Far away _from YOU!!!"_

She shouted the last word for emphasis.

"You should have stayed in the desert. If we have to move because of this, I will make sure you wish you were back in that desert…"

I stood there, mouth agape. Rosalie gave me one more poignant glare before she flitted out the door.

Esme and Alice, still in the room with me, looked mortified. Apologetic.

Deep down inside I believed they probably blamed me too.

"It's going to be fine," Alice interrupted the tension of Rosalie's rant with confidence. "This sheriff can't keep him there."

"This is all wrong," I whispered. "Just wrong."

"Rosalie is right. It's all my fault." I nearly choked on my tears.

"No she isn't. Rosalie is just a bitch sometimes. A lot of the time actually." Alice muttered.

The second time tonight I heard a Cullen swear. Alice's scolding of Rosalie didn't make me feel better though.

Esme came to my side and put her arm around me. "It'll be fine, dear. Rosalie is just upset but she has no right taking it out on you. This is not your fault and everything will be fine. Carlisle will take care of it."

It had been two hours since Carlisle had taken off to the police station.

I'd remembered the look on his face when Edward had called. His eyes had instantly met mine, but since Edward was only allowed one phone call, I'd never had the chance to talk to him.

"Bella is fine," Carlisle had told Edward while he kept looking at me. "Yes, Alice and Jasper picked her up shortly after the sheriff took you to the County sheriff station in Port Angeles."

"You shouldn't have answered the sheriff's questions, Edward." Carlisle had chided him. "You are officially seventeen according to your identification papers and you don't have to answer questions without a parent or lawyer present," Carlisle had explained.

I had listened intently. Kind of relieved that Carlisle had seemed level enough to think about this in terms of legal rights. He had probably thought about this more than Edward had. And knowing Edward, he was righteous and stubborn enough to answer all the questions fired at him, just to be fair and honest in hopes to prove his innocence.

"Yes. I will be right there. Alright," he nodded.

"Yes, I'll tell her," he'd soothed into the phone, after which he had hung up.

"Bella," he had spoken softly. "Edward is fine. Everything will be fine."

"He told me to tell you not to worry. And that…he _loves_ you."

I had nodded and tried to smile at the words Carlisle was passing along, but had barely managed to do so.

In fact, I had wanted to scream at the fake assurance people were trying to give me. Who cared about a bunch of soothing words? Edward was not here, so clearly, things were not alright. Far from, in fact.

"Will you go over there?" Esme had inquired quietly, her voice laced with concern she had tried to hide.

"Yes. What they've done is absurd. Holding him there like that, firing questions at him without an adult. Of course, Edward answered them. He shouldn't have." Carlisle had muttered, before he had kissed Esme's cheek, gave me a small hug and left us to support Edward at the police station.

Two hours and this routine had been going on for a while. The worry, the reassurance. The waiting, the stress for a phone call that had yet to come. A car that didn't drive up to the house. No Edward walking through the door.

It was exhausting.

My body felt dislocated from my head, I was so incredibly tired. But since my brain didn't agree with my body, nor supported it in any way by stopping an actual process of worrying, thinking, worrying some more and trying to think of best- and worst case scenarios – I was pacing around; stressed much like the rest of my new found family.

Because family they were. And worried they were. And normally, I would have believed their comforting words, but now they just fell flat. Even Alice's infallibility didn't make me feel better.

She had been wrong before.

Admittedly, I was acting a little silly. After all, being the daughter of a cop, I knew very well that Edward couldn't be charged without proper evidence. And there was none, because I had been clearly and firmly at his side all night.

Plus, even if I hadn't, I knew for certain Edward would never do anything to hurt Angela.

Unfortunately law enforcement and law in general would probably be less convinced.

After all, they had brought him in for… well… for what exactly?

I shivered as I looked out the window, trying to tune out the things Alice and Esme were discussing. I believed they were scolding Rosalie some more but I couldn't bring myself to listen.

I no longer saw Emmett and Jasper outside and Rosalie was nowhere to be found either. I figured they had gone somewhere to blow off some steam.

Staring out the window, the darkness evident and threatening, I wished for nothing more but to see Carlisle's black Mercedes driving up, Edward jumping out and speeding inside, scooping me up in his arms and never letting me go.

So much for wishful thinking.

The darkness stayed dark and my thoughts became even darker when I thought of earlier.

How I had stood there, alone, desolated and frightened on my own front porch. Never feeling more unsafe. Not even when I had stood in between Edward and Jacob, when I'd gotten injured. That had been cake compared to how cruel and unsettling I had felt standing here alone with principal Daggett.

The danger, the unsafe feeling radiated off the man who'd been standing next to me. Crisp, proper, not a sign of being phased by any of this. This surprised me. Surely, it had been his daughter who'd been a victim of assault earlier. Why was he so at ease?

Did he not see the bigger picture? There was someone out there. Someone who had taken Angela. He had a daughter her age. How could he not be worried? Not even a little bit for appropriate measure. I knew Charlie was probably freaking by now. Whilst pretending to be stoic and unaffected, of course.

But the principal didn't even pretend to not care. He really didn't. Or rather, he seemed to care about other things. Plus, he was actually….

_Enjoying_ himself?

I could feel it. He had arranged this, somehow. Which was strange, because it had been Edward who had saved Sapphire. Why would he lead a sheriff to my house? How had he even known Edward would be here? And why would he have pointed the sheriff to Edward? Plus, why did the sheriff comply?

That smelled like corruption. Charlie would never allow it.

"Miss Swan," he had finally spoken. His voice had chilled me even more.

_Keep breathing_, I had told myself. _Keep breathing and play it cool._

Easier said than done at the time. The coolness of the night with the terror rolling off Principal Daggett in mean and chilling waves had made me shiver so badly it had made my teeth shatter in a disturbing rhythm. I had been forced to keep my mouth shut to make sure he wouldn't notice.

But he had noticed. Oh, he had definitely noticed.

"Are you cold, Miss Swan?" he had purred.

Purred, yes. Well, it had sounded like he had purred. But not the kind of purr I would have enjoyed hearing. The kind of purring Edward sometimes did to tease me.

Or seduce me.

This naturally had the opposite effect. It had iced my bones, making me freeze up. That didn't exactly help with the teeth shattering.

"I am fine," I had mumbled, never certain what this man wanted from me, what his real intentions were.

Though I'd been fairly certain he was up to no good.

We might have both stood there for hours. As I tried to remember how long it actually had been - standing there in the cool night air, feeling more frozen with every second that had passed - there was no way to know. It had probably been no more than a few minutes, but it had felt like forever.

Even now, as I stood here, in the safety and warmth of the Cullen house, I still felt the hint of a chill as deep as it had sunk into my bones.

I could not help but let my mind wander back to the encounter with principal Daggett, in front of my own house no less. The idea of being on my own property should have made me feel bolder, braver and definitely _safer_ but it never had.

"I am certain your father will be back soon," the principal had told me with a smile playing on his lips. It was supposed to be a friendly smile and I was certain he hoped I would believe in his sincerity.

I never did.

"Yes, I hope so," I had nodded, wondering if I was really supposed to stand there, pretending to be polite enough to have an actual conversation with this man who gave me major creeps. Plus, my dad would not be here soon. He'd gone fishing as far as Bellingham which was hours away.

_Walk. Away. And give him the finger while you are at it._

Alright, that last part would bring me no good, so I had skipped it. But then, I hadn't executed the first part either. I'd been standing there, frozen, scared. Tired. Angry. Though I hadn't managed to channel that last emotion properly.

"In the mean time, I don't think it's a wise thing for you to stay here all alone," he had spoken firmly.

"Especially with a horrible and very threatening perpetrator out there," he'd added his voice dropping to such a low level it made his words sounding grim and full of dangerous forebodes.

It was a warning, but not one involving concern for my safety. It sounded more like a promise.

"I am staying at the Cullens. I'll go back to their house until my father comes back," I had told him, trying to keep my voice from faltering.

I'd been sure he would protest and surely he had. "I don't think you should drive out there, it's dark, you must be shaken and I wonder how your father would feel if she knew you were staying at the house of a boy who's a suspect of a terrible crime."

Something in his words, apart from the threat and the inaccuracy – had made me realize some things right there and then. It wasn't so much that I hadn't thought of these things at other times but before tonight I had never been in the principal's presence long enough to give his behavior and the bad energy he was radiating a lot of thought.

It finally seemed to really click.

Principal Daggett was evil. More evil than I had expected beforehand. I mean, there had always been a certain dangerous aura around him, but every principal had a certain mean streak, a persona of authority. That alone wasn't necessarily enough to call him evil. And evil was a strong word.

But there was more to it with principal Daggett. More reasons that would justifiably earn him the 'evil' factor.

He had been in town for a small week and it was strangely evident he didn't like the Cullens. If he had, he wouldn't have even cared where I'd go for the night. It wasn't like he cared about my well being. He would not have showed up on my front porch tonight, smiling smugly with a sheriff by his side finding pleasure in the fact Edward had to be interrogated by the sheriff.

More importantly, he wouldn't have been so desperate to have Edward be guilty, especially after it was Edward who had saved his daughter. He should have been grateful and wasn't. Not even the littlest bit.

That wasn't all though. It was mostly the fact no one knew anything about him, apart from the fact he was a widower with a teenage daughter. My dad was practically in the same boat and he didn't give off the evil vibe.

I supposed principal Daggett was different because of his odd behavior, especially tonight. The way he had spoken to me at the masquerade ball. The way he had apparently kept an eye on the Cullens during the ball. Knowing their every move. The way he had showed up here. I had stood there, in close proximity to him, trying to figure out how he had known he could find us here.

I hadn't been able to figure it out.

He had remained standing there, staring at me. His cold eyes boring into mine.

I had wanted to spoke up and tell him he was wrong about Charlie and Edward and everything, but I knew that would be the exact thing he'd want to hear, the thing he'd want to counter and tell me I was wrong.

But his eyes, cold and the way his lips were set into the mocking half smile, it set something off deep inside me. Some sort of small bravery that allowed me to set the record straight.

"As far as my father is concerned," I'd finally spoken evenly, as I looked him in the ice-blue eye, "he has no reason to doubt my safety at the Cullens. So if you will excuse me, I am leaving now."

I had turned and bounded off the porch, when Alice appeared in view. I had soon spotted the big Jeep across the street, with Jasper behind the wheel.

"Hi Bella," she had spoken softy. "Jasper and I are here to pick you up."

I'd felt so relieved. _Back-up_, finally. I may have managed to turn my back at the principal, looking brave but at the time I'd been so very worried he would not have let me go.

"Principal Daggett," Alice had addressed him. "Good evening."

There had been no emotion in her voice; she had been as calm as he. Though her eyes gave away there was an edge to her greeting.

"Ms Cullen. Evening."

Alright, so I'd stood there feeling like I was watching an off standoff of some kind.

"Bella, let's go," Alice had pulled me with her.

Principal Daggett had simply watched us drive off. His cold stare had haunted me until he was out of sight.

"Penny for your thoughts." Alice dragged me from the events earlier. The sky was still dark and there was still no Mercedes driving up to the front of the house.

More time had passed and still no word on Edward. _From _Edward.

"Just tired," I smiled weakly.

"It'll really be okay, Bella." Alice gave me a small squeeze.

"I guess," I muttered.

I wasn't certain what exhausted me more. The nagging feeling that I always had when Edward wasn't around, multiplied by a billion because he might be in trouble and Carlisle hadn't even contacted us, after being away for almost three hours now.

Or the annoyance I felt whenever one of the Cullens tried to tell me I had nothing to worry about, that everything was going to work out. I knew they didn't even really believe that.

It was a darn long night. One that needed some kind of resolve. Soon, before my mind would snap and my body would cave.

"You need some more tea. Esme is making you some," Alice offered as she dragged me to the sofa. The living room was empty still. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett hadn't returned from wherever they had taken off to and I assumed Esme was in the kitchen. Making me more tea.

I suddenly missed my mother. She was a little – okay a lot – erratic, but I needed some motherly love. While I appreciated what Esme and Alice were trying to do, I needed a gesture a little less supernatural and a little more human.

Of course, I could not tell the Cullens that. It would hurt their feelings and they did not deserve that. They were trying to make me feel comfortable and I knew this wasn't easy for them at all, because they were as concerned for Edward as I was.

After Alice had pulled me away from principal Daggett and we'd been in the Jeep she had explained how she had a new vision, one of Edward being taken away by the sheriff. She had called, but of course, I didn't answer since my cell phone had been at the Cullens and not in my purse, for which Alice had minutely scolded me.

"Bella, you do not have a cell phone for nothing. How are we supposed to help you when you have no device to contact us with?"

I had sighed and tuned her ranting out. Jasper had given me a weak smile through the rearview mirror. He knew Alice well. Enough to know it was best not to contest her words and just let her get everything off her chest.

She had for a while, but eventually Alice let it go and by the time we almost arrived at the Cullens she had moved on to the fact it was strange how she got these awkward vibes around the principal.

"It's like I get blinded or something," she had said.

It stuck with me now, as I watched her stare out the window. I knew she was worried about Edward but she seemed confident everything would be fine. While I partially believed her – I had no reason to distrust her words, she was sincere I had no doubt about that – there was something which made me believe her less.

It was the bigger picture of it all. I believed Alice when she said it was going to be fine in terms of tonight's events. I too didn't expect Edward to get arrested. Now that Carlisle was there, I was certain they would play up the fact Edward was a minor and how he couldn't be held accountable for things he had said without a parental or legal authority present. That might work in his advantage during a trial.

But it wouldn't come to that. Would it?

"Bella?"

Alice had stopped looking outside and was completely focused on me again.

"Yes?"

"You better get some sleep after you finish your tea."

I nodded. As I stared at Alice, who was still staring at me, I remembered her words in the car.

_It's like I get blinded or something_

"What did you mean earlier?" I asked her.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked in surprise.

"When you said it felt like you were blinded?"

I saw her blanch. I knew that I wasn't supposed to have caught that.

"That meant nothing."

"Alice," I warned. "I want to know what you meant."

She sighed. "Principal Daggett is just a weird man. Not easy to read. No visions about him," she shrugged, like it was no big deal. Her eyes gave away it was a big deal. A big unnerving – more reasons to be freaked out about the Daggetts – deal.

I nodded. "I think Edward feels that way too."

Edward had never told me with so many words, not seeing as I had concluded some things about the principal myself tonight. He was a mystery. A creepy – difficult to read – powerful mystery.

"Why do you think that is?" I wondered not so sure if I wanted to know the actual answer.

Alice shrugged again. "You aren't easy to read either. I mean, especially for Edward, but for me too sometimes."

What? What did that mean?

"Huh?"

"Look Bella, it's not that significant. Maybe it's that we've spend so much time around humans it just makes them more difficult to access." Alice pondered. "Like we are getting desensitized with our powers."

"So you don't have visions about me?" I asked, surprised.

"Bella," Alice warned. "Let it go."

"So it's true?"

"Look, Bella…from the beginning I have never really had that many visions about you. If I did and now when I do, they usually involve Edward. Like you two are intertwined or something. When you are alone, it is more difficult to see something."

"Nearly impossible, actually," she admitted.

I was intrigued by her answer. It made sense, because Edward and I were completely intertwined. So it made sense too that it was easier for Alice to focus on me, when I was close to Edward, or when he was involved somehow in a future decision I made.

Of course, he was always involved. He _was _my future.

"Wow," was all I could say. "Is that good or bad?" I wondered.

Alice smiled. "I don't know. Not good, nor bad. I guess it makes sense. Though I usually see someone's future, regardless of the fact they are boning my brother," she teased.

"But you can't see principal Daggett either?" I pointed out.

"No worries, Bella. I am quite certain he is not boning my brother," she winked.

I rolled my eyes. "Be serious."

She was about to say something, when my cell phone rang. Right, I had left it here earlier. Alice grabbed it and tossed it.

I looked at the caller-ID, revealing it was Charlie.

"It's my dad!"

"Dad!" I breathed. "Where are you?"

"Bella! I am a few hours away. You're with the Cullens, right?"

"Yes, dad. I am here."

"You okay? When I heard about Angela I got very worried. The principal said you were alright but I called home and you weren't there and then I realized you were with the Cullens. It was actually shocking to hear from the principal."

Right, he had called my father.

"What did he tell you?" I asked warily, worried the principal would have told my father about how Edward had left me alone at the masquerade ball. The last thing I needed was a lecture from my dad to Edward about responsibility.

"He told me about Angela and how my assistance was needed as soon as possible. He told me you were alright. Bells, I have been driving for hours. I'll never go to Bellingham to fish again. It's too far away."

"Dad, you are careful right I don't want you to get into an accident," I spoke, swallowing my tears of worry.

"I'll be fine."

"Okay," I whispered.

"Bells, I don't want you to worry about a thing. We're going to find Angela," he told me.

More fake reassurance. And such a lie. I couldn't just pretend everything would be fine. Plus, the concern that laced my dad's voice made his promise sound that less convincing.

Unfortunately I couldn't go without telling him about Edward. In fact, I needed him to know.

"Dad, the Clallam County sheriff took Edward to the police station in Port Angeles," I told him, my throat closing up at the idea of him being formally charged with something.

Not to mention Charlie's reaction. What if Charlie believed Edward was a logical suspect. What if he sided with the sheriff?

"It'll be alright, sweetheart." Charlie assured me.

"He's not alone, is he?" he wondered.

"Carlisle is with him," I told my dad.

"Good. Doc Cullen is a smart man; he won't let anything happen to his boy."

"I guess…" I mumbled.

"You sound tired, Bella. Try and get some sleep. I'll be back in a few hours. I'll go straight to the station though. I think the sheriff will formally pass the case up to me and my department. Maybe they'll assist by sending some men. I'll be sure to sort everything out. We'll find Angela and the person who's responsible for this."

I wanted to believe him. He wanted me to believe him.

It didn't have the desired effect. Charlie didn't seem to be convinced by his own convictions.

"I love you, Bells."

"Love you too."

After Charlie hung up, Esme brought me more tea. Trying to sooth me.

That also didn't help. Nothing did. There was only one thing that could.

I wanted Edward. Well, I always wanted Edward but tonight I wanted him more than ever. Like a sulky child that hadn't gotten her treat before bed – I wanted Edward.

Oh, and I also would not have minded to have sex with him again.

"I think I am going to try and sleep a little bit," I said.

I went up to the second floor, grabbing a bed spread from Alice's room and heading straight for Edwards.

I plopped down on his sofa; hoping time would pass that much quicker if I shut my eyes.

But when I did, all I saw was the terrifying darkness mixed in with horrific images of blood smeared shirts, a judge calling order in a courtroom, followed by Edward being dragged away in handcuffs mouthing 'I love you' to me.

I opened my eyes in shock. Night terror without being asleep.

Of course, keeping my eyes open didn't do much good either.

The ceiling was mocking me, threatening to come crashing down on me if I stared at it too long.

I sighed. I shouldn't be lying here alone. Edward should be with me, holding me. Whispering soothing and sweet things in my ear after making love to me.

How did this night turn out to be such a disaster? I could barely comprehend it.

My friend was missing. My boyfriend was at the police station, explaining how he was not involved.

My dad was not there to lead the investigation into Angela's disappearance or to make sure Edward would not be formally charged with some crime he never committed.

What a disaster, indeed.

The ceiling didn't change and it looked more and more threatening and white as I stared at it. Whoever said that staring at an unmoving object would make your eyes flutter and lull you to sleep - had clearly been wrong.

I was wide awake and I would be until Edward would walk through the door.

Eventually I lost out to my consciousness though. I could not precisely pinpoint the exact moment I had fallen asleep and sleep was too big of a word to explain how I felt, because technically the horrible images I'd seen when closing my eyes when I had been awake, were even more frightening when I was actually unconscious.

More blood, more shouting. I felt the stress, the worry. Edward in an orange jumpsuit. Principal Daggett laughing at all of us, while Sapphire blew Edward a kiss.

It was a downward spiral of grand pitch black proportions.

Until…

…there was a strange electric current. A heavy pulsing. A romantic and slightly sexually charged atmosphere. I was in this meadow…a field of flowers and Edward was hovering over me, grinning wickedly while he kissed his way down from my neck to my belly button.

Apparently I was wearing a sexy bikini. Huh, I always wore things like these in my sexy dreams. Interesting. I was certain I didn't actually own a bikini. It might be time to buy one though…

As I lost the fine line between reality and dreaming, I felt a slight nudge and wanted to hit whoever had decided it was a good idea to wake me from this wonderful dream.

It already felt like I had gone to sleep a minute ago and I was not about to open my eyes and start the process of having to fall asleep over again.

I was not about to fight through the nightmares to get to the good stuff.

"Bella," the one daring to nudge me, whispered. "Bella. It's me."

The voice was familiar. More than familiar. I knew this voice. This voice brought with it the current, the thick electrifying atmosphere.

I knew this voice like I knew my own. This voice was the voice I had been longing to hear all night.

And so, for like a minute I assumed I was actually still dreaming.

Because Edward was here. His beautiful, soothing and perfect voice rang in my ears. But I believed it was just my subconscious fooling me. After all, all night I had tried to sleep, for the longest of minutes the ceiling had betrayed me, the walls had mocked me with their shadows. Edward had never physically been here and I wasn't about to believe he was now.

But there was this humming electricity, a desirable sensation always present when Edward and I were close.

Maybe I wasn't dreaming after all, because it all felt too real.

"Edward?" I mumbled sleepily.

I heard a soft chuckle.

"Hello love. I didn't mean to wake you."

Edward was here. He was back. Not in jail, like I had feared.

The shock of it jolted me up right. Straight into his arms, like I was waking up from a really horrendous nightmare.

Which I was. Which this entire night had felt like.

A nightmare.

"Edward," I nearly shouted, as I grabbed him tightly and buried my face in his chest. He encircled me right away, holding me against him whilst rubbing my back softly.

"Bella," he breathed as he pressed his lips into my hair.

I pushed myself away to look at him. "Are you alright?"

Edward flashed me a brief smile and nodded. "Yes."

"What happened? What did they ask you? What took you so long?' I fired my questions at him in a desperate demand to make sure he was fine.

"Ssh love," he soothed me. "You should go back to sleep. Alice told me you were awake half of the night. You need rest Bella."

"How can you say that," I said in frustration. "Do you know how worried I was about you?"

"Everything is fine. Carlisle pointed out to the sheriff that he had no right to keep me. Especially not without a lawyer. Plus, I told him everything honestly and Carlisle convinced the sheriff I had answered all his questions and there was no reason, legal or otherwise to keep me. He budged when Carlisle threatened to call out a higher authority."

"Carlisle makes for a good lawyer, he was quite convincing," Edward grinned.

"This is funny to you?" I muttered. "If it is all such a big joke, I suppose I worried for nothing. I could have spent all this time, staring at the ceiling, worrying sick about you, sleeping..."

Dreaming about bikinis and sexy things. Edward and his mouth doing naughty things. Kissing me in places the skimpy bikini covered me just barely.

Edward's expression morphed from slightly assumed to suddenly severe. "You are right, it is not funny. They still don't know what happened to Angela."

Angela. I had to admit to myself, and in full shame, all I had worried about tonight had been Edward.

"They don't have any leads?"

Edward shrugged. "I certainly pointed out enough leads for them to focus on. But the sheriff was more interested in me."

"Why?" I wondered. "He knows you're innocent. You have an alibi," I stated firmly.

Edward raised his eyebrow instantly, definitely questioning my words. "Do I? Have an alibi, I mean?" he wondered skeptically.

I nodded fiercely and took his cool hand in mine. "I was with you all night."

Edward's lips curled up in a loving and appreciative smile, but just for a small second. Then his face was severe again.

"Bella... I was not with you _ALL_ night. I ran to a bathroom, which is now a crime scene. That doesn't scream innocence to them. Nor does the blood on my shirt." he explained

"But that's circumstantial. They don't even know what happened to her. How can they have suspects in the first place?" I argued.

Edward shrugged. "They are going about this in an interesting way," he mused.

"Yes, a way which is not only unfair but also against the law," I said.

"Yes, well... the people with the power are the ones in law enforcement," he chuckled humorlessly.

"But you're okay now, right?" I practically demanded, instead of asking. I needed nothing more but for Edward to be fine and preferably; off the hook.

"I mean, the sheriff spoke with you, you told him you had nothing to do with Angela's disappearance and now they'll go and actually investigate like they should have in the first place, right?" I said bitterly.

"The sheriff will hand an initiate investigative report over to your father, who will probably take over from him."

"I know. I spoke to my dad. But that's okay. My dad would never suspect you." I stated firmly.

Edward sighed, shaking his head. He didn't seem to agree with me. "Bella, your father might call me back in for questioning..."

I threw my hands in the air in frustration. "But why?" I wondered angrily. "Everyone knows you're innocent. You shouldn't have even been brought in, that was all kinds of wrong. Like the sheriff has a file on you, like you're the usual suspect," I grumbled.

Edward gave me a small smile as he traced a finger along my lip. It was distracting and made me want to kiss him.

_Not very good timing, Bella._ I scolded myself. But darn it, the same feeling from earlier made it into the forefront of my brain. I wanted Edward. Not just sexually, although my body was practically screaming to get as close as possible to him.

I wanted and needed him close and safe period. I had been so worried tonight, and now... I just wanted to bury myself in him and have him bury himself in me.

"Bella, the sheriff was a pain in...well in the proverbial ass...tough guy but unimpressive. I was doing just fine, explaining to him that had nothing to do with Angela's disappearance."

"Good. So he knows that. He took your statement on that, right? I mean, you probably would have fared better if you had waited for Carlisle before answering his questions, but your statement is valid."

Edward nodded, but something in his eyes told me it was not that simple.

"Edward?" I pressed.

"I thought I was done, explaining how Angela and I didn't know each other very well, admitting that running into that bath room hadn't been the best move I had ever made. Pointing to Ben as being the one to have seen Angela last..."

"Not to mark him as a suspect," he added, "but just to point out it would be better to get some answers from him, especially before the trauma of Angela's disappearance would make him forget details and such."

"Yes... and?" I was really starting to become unreasonably anxious.

"And the sheriff believed me. He thought I was a punk and all, but he believed me."

"Good, so why did all of that take so long."

"Because then, out of the blue, he brought up the event with Sapphire; what happened at the carnival," he muttered.

"Why? That's an entirely different occasion."

Edward frowned. "Yes, but that didn't prevent him from asking me about it. He was a lot tougher with his questions about that, than he was about Angela's disappearance."

"But you saved her and she didn't even all the police, so how would he know..."

"I mean two separate events. It's probably not even legal to interrogate someone on two events. Why would he…"

Suddenly it clicked. Another realization.

"Her father...principal Daggett."

Him. _Again._

"Yes. He is the reason the sheriff picked me up in the first place."

"Why, why would he do that?"

Edward didn't answer, nor did he have to. He didn't know why. But he was definitely worried about the possible reasons.

"Bella… it's been a long night. In the morning, we'll have to put some things together. Your father will be back and I am certain his approach with this investigation will be different."

"Right now, you need sleep. And I need you close. Hear you heartbeat and listen to your breathing.

"Dream with you."

He smiled as his lips searched mine. When he found them, his kiss was eager and desperate. We'd been separated tonight and the kiss broke the anxiety over that.

His tongue found mine and soon my heart was racing and our breathing became ragged. My dreams were good, but the real thing… billion times better. His cool lips, his icy tongue, the perfect antidote against my overheated skin. Melting away that chill in my bones I had felt all night.

After a minute Edward released me, giving me the space to catch my breath.

"I love you Bella." He whispered against my lips as he placed a chaste kiss on them.

He scooped me up, holding me closely to his chest as he wrapped the bed spread from Alice's room around me.

"I love you too" I whispered as I laced our fingers together.

"Edward?" I asked the darkness.

"Yes, love."

"Promise me something…"

"What, Bella?"

The hint of hesitation in his voice wasn't lost on me.

But I had to make him promise anyway.

"Never leave me again. I thought I'd lost you tonight. It kind of felt like I did."

Edward remained silent for a minute, burying his lips in my hair, taking a whiff.

"Promise me, Edward."

"Bella, I…"

"Lie to me, if you have to…"

"I promise, Bella."

"I'll _never_ leave you again…"

* * *

**If you want to know when I update, follow me on twitter. Twitter(dot)com(slash)bronzehyperion.**

**About some of the reviews. First of thank you ;) Really…reviews really make writing more fulfilling than it already is. So help me get to +700 for this chapter. No really… review if you want to, know that I appreciate it but don't do it because you think you need to. I am happy people like this story, regardless.**

**Anyway, about some of these reviews, some of you said "Edward is a minor, he cannot be questioned without an adult/parent present. Actually authorities can take him in and question him. He just doesn't have to answer because there's no parent or lawyer present. He did, so he is not very smart when stressful :P Rosalie is a big bitch by the way. Expect more of that kind of behavior in future chapters. **

**The Daggetts are evil, not a surprise. But their evilness will be revealed as we go along. **

**Next chapters will deal with Charlie's return, him taking over the investigation and all that follows. **

**I am not a legal eagle, and this is fiction so maybe there is some legal inaccuracy or legal convenience to suit the story.**

**Leaves me to say: Happy weekend :)**


	35. The Heart of the Matter

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Eternally Intertwined belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization. ©2009-2010 Bronzehyperion. All rights reserved worldwide.**

* * *

What happened previously.

"_Never leave me again. I thought I'd lost you tonight. It kind of felt like I did."_

_Edward remained silent for a minute, burying his lips in my hair, taking a whiff._

"_Promise me, Edward."_

"_Bella, I…"_

"_Lie to me, if you have to…"_

"_I promise, Bella."_

"_I'll never leave you again…"_

* * *

This chapter is in Edward's POV

**CHAPTER 34: THE HEART OF THE MATTER**

My room was dark – apart from the moonlight casting shadows on the walls through the window - and quiet, apart from Bella's even, deep breathing and the low steady beating of her heart. She was fast asleep, which was good because she'd been through enough tonight. I had abandoned her twice and there was only so much worry and stress a human could take.

I had been surprised she had even wanted me at all, when I had found her, curled up on my sofa. But she did. For some reason she had yet to run from me.

I never wanted her to. I doubted she ever would.

We were both lying on my sofa which, I admitted, wasn't the most comfortable surface but after the night we both had, I didn't have the heart to carry Bella back to Alice's bed.

I didn't even want to for myself. I wasn't completely comfortable either since Bella was lying on top of me, subconsciously grinding me.

My cock was throbbing against the heat of her core. She was oblivious to this, but I had half a mind to wake her up so I could get some release.

I knew that would be wrong. I needed to make sure she got as much rest as she could.

I tried to shift but this backfired on me, as I rubbed myself against Bella's sex even further.

"Edward," she moaned.

Alright, maybe she was less asleep than she seemed. Her body seemed to be wide awake. _My body_ definitely approved of that.

I really did want to wake her up and not just because my body was aching for it, my soul did too. I felt her love in that one word. My name. But I needed more. I needed to drown in her, fall apart with her.

_Be one with her._

The night had been horrendous, to say the least. I mean, the entire ordeal with the sheriff may have been humorous up until the point he told me he was going to have to ask more questions about the situation at the carnival.

When he has asked me to accompany him to the police department in Port Angeles his mind had been solely focused on the disappearance of Angela. And the entire interrogation about Angela had not impressed me as much as it had felt like a huge waste of time. For him and me.

Of course, I had not been very smart about the way I had handled myself – I should have never ran into that bath room, without thinking... and the blood, wiping it on my shirt. It was plains stupid.

But mostly, leaving Bella there all alone. That was the purest of blasphemy.

"Edward," Bella whispered in the dark, her long tresses soft like silk against my neck and arm. I held her more tightly, pressing her against my chest. With my free arm I tugged the quilt around her firmly.

"Go back to sleep, my love," I whispered.

Bella raised her head a little and looked at me, her eyes drooping with sleepiness.

"Are you sure?" she wondered as she wiggled against my groin a little. "Because your body is telling me something else," she giggled as she rubbed against me.

"Bella," I groaned. "Please, you need rest."

Bella didn't agree. She lifted her head further and I could tell she was more awake now.

"I need you," she whispered. "You have no idea how worried I was."

I brushed two fingers against her cheek, leaving them tingling and her cheek flushing red.

"I am sorry, love. I am so sorry. I know it was inexcusable to leave you there."

Bella stared at me intently. Our eyes met and for the longest time – seconds, minutes, I could not be sure – I couldn't look away. I was drowning, in the most pleasurable, meaningful way, as was she. But there was something else there. She wasn't just staring, she was reading me. Deciding something.

I feared maybe she would be angry with me after all. I certainly deserved it.

Then she spoke, soft like a feather, a whisper in the darkness surrounding us.

"Make love to me."

My mind rejected her request only partially, but still instantly. It was the surprise of her request, the need I felt myself.

My body had other ideas and was very willing to give into her demand.

It was an inner debate to decide what was best – I wanted nothing more but to feel her heated body naked and close to mine – but she was human and she had been through a lot tonight. I wanted her to rest as well.

"Bella..."

She shook her head. "Don't say no. Not because you think I can't handle it physically or otherwise. I need you, you need me..."

"Make love to me..." she demanded.

She leaned in and brushed her lips against mine. First softly; coaxing me, it seemed.

And I was all too willing. I brushed back her hair and our lips became more urgent.

Bella nipped at my bottom lip while I opened her mouth with my tongue to slide it in.

"So good," Bella murmured. "I need you."

I needed her too. Psychically, emotionally. All of her; mind, body soul, love.

I moved my lips to her ear, nibbling a bit.

"I love you, Edward. You are everything..."

Her words made my dead heart swell. Bella loved me. Unconditionally.

"As I love you, love" I murmured in her ear.

She raised a little, straddling my lap now, indulging my cock to feel the heat of her core through the fabric of my jeans. Of course the indulgence was too much and I felt the strain in my crotch.

"Someone wants to come out and play," she whispered seductively, as she ran her hand over the bulging fabric

"Miss Swan, are you going to make me one of those offers," I groaned at the sensation of her touch.

She grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head.

"The ones I know you won't refuse, you mean?" she asked with feigned innocence.

I nodded and lifted my hand to trace the outline of her breast through her tank top.

"Why yes, Mr. Cullen. I think I am," she practically purred.

"You are a very dangerous creature. Sinfully beautiful"

Bella smiled. "Not hearing any complaints, Mr. Cullen..."

With one swift move I pulled the red tank top over her head, revealing a white cotton, almost see through bra.

"Not complaining at all, Miss Swan..."

"No complaints whatsoever..."

"You like?" Bella teased.

I answered by placing a kiss on her sternum.

"You are simply exquisite," I whispered against her chest.

Her heart was pounding fiercely, pumping the blood in anticipation.

"I love you so much," I told her, as I slowly pulled at the straps of her bra. I went around her back to unclasp it, revealing her perfect breasts.

Her nipples, pink and soft, hardened as I brushed my finger against them.

"Mmm..." she moaned in response to my touch.

I leaned in to take one of her – now hardened – nipples in my mouth.

"Ooh, Edward..." Bella gasped.

My cock seemed to enjoy the idea of Bella moaning my name, though it felt the strain of my jeans and started to throb in protest.

Bella, still situated on my lap, definitely noticed this and forced my head back. "I think I need to help you with your pants," she murmured.

Before I could response, Bella was fidgeting with the zipper on my jeans.

"Let me," I breathed as her hands tried to get into my waistband.

I pulled off my jeans and socks, leaving Bella surprised.

I was going commando.

"Edward!"

I grinned. "Yes. I don't do underwear all the time," I teased.

"Now, let's get you out of yours." I grinned.

I lifted her a bit, while she slowly pushed down her girl-boxers.

And then we were both naked.

Now, it was strange for we had made love for the first time the night before. And here we were, without scruples, without shame.

Bare. Together.

"You are the most beautiful creature," I breathed as I leaned in to kiss her lips.

"You are being very complimentary."

"Not complimenting you. It's the truth," I murmured as I darted my tongue into her mouth. My hands slid down her shoulders, along her sides, cupping one breast and squeezing softly, while my other hand ran down her leg and then up again, until I found her inner thigh and brushed against her sex.

This caused Bella not only to moan, but also exert the desire to touch me, as her hand glided down my length.

"Bella," I hissed against her lips.

"You know what I thought about during the carnival?" Bella mumbled as she pulled away to look at me, while her hand never left my cock.

I pressed my lips against her jaw and then down to her nipple.

"I want to taste you, Edward," she moaned.

What? She wanted to taste me. Like..._taste_ me?

I was inexperienced, that was a given. I was also no longer a virgin. But Bella's admission was surprising and threw me a little.

"You...._really?"_ I nearly stammered.

"Don't look so surprised, Edward." Bella smiled as she pulled back.

"I want to make you happy," she spoke, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. As if I deserved nothing but the best. Which was strange after what I had put her through tonight. But I had no time to dwell on it.

Because before I could protest, she was shifting slightly and leaned down. I could feel her warm breath on my cock and I knew she was moments away from taking me into her mouth.

And then she did.

The moment her hot lips touched my tip, I groaned loudly

"Good God, Bella...."

Her eyes watched me intently through her long lashes and she had never looked braver, more _beautiful._

Not because she was servicing me with her mouth, I was still stunned she did, but because she _was _beautiful, the light flush on her cheeks, her eyes full with desire.

Bella sucked lightly, causing me to buck my hips. I could feel her tongue against my shaft, moving from tip to base and back. After a few seconds and some getting used to, I was sure; she increased the pace and let more of my cock into her mouth.

I was about to fall apart at the seams. This was heaven. Her lips felt like silk against my cock, her tongue heated and teasing.

I knew it wasn't going to be long before I'd explode and I was certain I didn't want to do that in her mouth.

"Bella...this is so....love, this is so good....I am so close....please....so close," I grunted as I felt my cock twitching in her mouth.

"Bella, I am going to come. Please, love... I don't....so close...please move..."

Bella looked up, debating if she should go on.

"Bella please...I want to be inside you. I want you to feel good too..."

Bella pulled away, lifted her head and pressed her lips against mine. I tasted myself on her tongue and it made me desire her even more.

I pressed Bella down onto the sofa, securing the quilt around her a bit, so she wouldn't freeze. Not that it seemed entirely necessary, because her skin felt like it was on fire.

I spread her legs apart a bit with my knee as I hovered over her. I could taste her arousal in the air and the heat from her sex was coming off her in waves. I leaned in and kissed her, as the tip of my cock rubbed against her core.

"Oh....oh God," Bella moaned.

"I want to make you come, Bella." I spoke as I slowly pushed inside her.

"I want you to make me come, Edward" Bella mumbled incoherently.

Pushing myself inside her, feeling her heat, filling her up, was amazing.

When I was fully in, I stopped, watching Bella as her pupils were dilated, full with desire.

"Don't stop," she begged. "Please....don't stop."

"Are you alright loved? Not sore from last night?" I asked, my voice a little shaky, because my cock was throbbing inside Bella.

"Mmm, please. Please don't stop.... I want you so much," Bella moaned.

I pulled out slowly and then pushed back in again. Trying to find a steady rhythm.

"Feels so good," Bella whispered.

Her voice layered with her arousal and the impending release made me groan.

"What you do to me, love. You are perfect. I don't deserve you. I want you to come, I want you to be so happy," I murmured as I picked up some speed, pounding into her faster and with harder strokes.

"Edward!!! Faster, please....I am so close," Bella nearly screamed.

"Come for me, Bella. I want to see you in full ecstasy. I want you to forget about everything but us."

"Come for me Bella, come for me now..." I groaned as I pounded into her, close to release myself

"Edward, oh Edward...so close, I am coming...come with me, please....Edward... oh...Edward, Edward!!!"

I felt her core contract against my cock, her walls locking down around it, pushing my desire to the ultimate release inside her. Her heart was all over the place, as was her breathing. Her back was arched a little and small beads of sweat had formed on her forehead.

"Bella, I love you, I love you so much. You are the only one, forever!" I hissed as I came inside her and collapsed on her chest.

We lay there for a while, Bella softly stroking my hair as my head rested on her chest, while I listened to her heartbeat. Her heart was fluttering at first, but then it regained a steady rhythm. Somewhere, the faintest sound echoed and contrasted Bella's heartbeat. I had heard it before. It was a drumming, no louder than a soft tap on a flat surface. It wasn't steady like Bella's heart; it was fleeting and barely audible.

I knew my ears were deceiving me. I knew it sounded like another heartbeat in the room, but the impossibility of that made me think I was hearing Bella's heart like it was in stereo, like it was giving an echo. It was the only sound in the room next to our breathing.

"Edward," Bella spoke quietly as she continued to run her fingers through my hair.

She sounded hesitant, which made me wary. The last thing I wanted was to have hurt her.

"Yes, my love? Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Bella sighed and I could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke. "I am fine. More than fine. I am perfect."

"Are you certain?"

"Positive. Are you?"

"I am also perfect. When I am with you, nothing else matters. Nothing but you," I assured her.

"But what is it you wanted to ask me?" I wondered.

Bella remained silent and I lifted my head to see her face. There was a small wrinkle above her nose, a small crease like she was deep in thought. I reached to run my finger over it, wanting to smooth it out.

"Bella," I pressed. "What's wrong?"

"I…uh…it's embarrassing," she mumbled

"Please tell me. I am sure there is nothing to be embarrassed about," I coaxed.

"Well…did I…was I…_good_?"

I got up, gently pulling myself out of her, causing both of us to moan at the tingling sensation and the loss of contact. I grabbed the quilt and lifted Bella so she was resting in my arms. I put the quilt around her and pressed my lips against her forehead.

"You were amazing. You don't know what it means to me that you would want to please me like that. Bella, I have never loved anyone the way I love you. And I have never been intimate with anyone to the way I am with you."

"Which means you have no point of reference," Bella pointed out.

I smiled as I brushed against her cheek, which stained crimson under my touch. "Who needs a point of reference when you get perfection straight away?"

Bella snorted. "You are a hopeless romantic sometimes."

I grabbed her waist and tickled her sides. "Hopeless you say?"

Bella choked with laughter as she tried to push my hands away. "Yes, hopeless. My hopeless romantic."

I nodded and placed a kiss on her collarbone. "Yours indeed. Always remember that."

Bella smiled. "I will. I love you, Edward."

"I love you. Now, it's time for you to get some more sleep."

"I am not tired," Bella argued before you stifled a yawn.

"No?" I teased. "It seems your body is giving you away."

"Fine, I'll sleep a little. You will stay here, right?" she asked as she nuzzled her face in my neck.

"Nowhere else I'd rather be," I whispered as I kissed the top of her head.

I held her tightly, feeling her breath on my skin, heating me like the dancing flames of a fire. Her heartbeat became slower and her breath deeper. I thought she was already sleeping, when she suddenly spoke my name.

"Edward," Bella mumbled the need for sleep evident in her voice.

"Go to sleep, love. I won't go anywhere," I soothed her.

"I heard it again," she slurred.

I was puzzled as to what she meant. I wondered if maybe she was dreaming already.

"Heard what?"

"Your heart. I could hear it beating." She whispered before she fell silent.

I was stunned. Stunned that Bella had heard the same thing as I and even more stunned that she seemed convinced it had been my heart she had heard. Surely she had to be mistaken. My heart couldn't beat. No matter how much I wished it would function, pump blood around to make me feel as warm as Bella did, it simply wasn't possible.

I was an immortal; my heart was cold, dead. Like a stone trapped in my chest.

But then, I heard it. Bella heard it. And it wasn't the first either. Last night had been similar. It felt like ages ago since we had first made love, but the truth was it was no more than 24+ hours. And the same thing had happened then. My heart, only for a second had sounded like it was beating. Like I was alive.

Impossible. And yet…

As I lay there, listening to Bella's heart, the vocal point and most essential sound in my life, I made a mental note to discuss this with Carlisle.

There were plenty of things my family needed to talk about, this was just something to add to the list.

Like my brush with law enforcement tonight. The sheriff and Carlisle had agreed that no arrest was going to be made. That I had been a witness rather than a suspect and that I would be treated as such if Chief Swan – who was taking over the case as soon as he arrived back from Bellingham – should request to question me again.

This was bullshit of the biggest sort. The sheriff was playing nice to Carlisle and only because my father had threatened him. Before Carlisle had walked in, this man had been ready to throw me in jail, because there was suspicion I had hurt the principal's daughter, even though she hadn't reported a crime of assault against me and there had been witnesses at the scene. It had been the most bizarre questionnaire ever; I was sure. Definitely not within the boundaries of the law.

Carlisle, usually calm and cool had been firm and full of authority as he spoke with the sheriff. He demanded to have me released straight away and he had doled out quite the wrist slap by pointing out that I should not have been allowed to answer questions without a parental or law advisory present.

"You should have told him he had the right to refuse answering you. Edward is an accompanying boy, who answered your questions because he cares about Angela Weber being found as much as this entire community does. But what you did was unacceptable and I have half a mind to get my lawyer to work and file a lawsuit against the Clallam Sheriff department," Carlisle had threatened.

Carlisle didn't have a lawyer. Well, not one in the legal circuit. He knew some people with degrees in law, who could easily represent any of us, but they were more underground and for the sake of not exposing us, I knew Carlisle was only making idle threats.

The sheriff – bright red and huffing at Carlisle's threat – had no idea though and he had apologized profusely at the way he had operated this case. He had to apologize, because a lawsuit filed against him or the department would damage him and most certainly his job.

"Dr. Cullen, we simply brought your son in as a witness. We didn't mean for him to be branded as a suspect," he had stammered.

Carlisle, aware of how the sheriff had not just asked me about Angela, but about Sapphire Daggett and the carnival as well, played it tough.

"Is that correct? Then why was my son questioned about what happened to young Miss Daggett earlier? Was a complaint filed against him? Did she report him as the one who nearly assaulted her?" Carlisle had spat.

"If I recall correctly, my son saved her from whoever tried to harm her. But even without that fact, it was still very much a mistake to question him on something that hasn't been reported as a crime, nor has my son appointed as a suspect. How do you explain that?" He had continued before the sheriff had the chance to get a word in.

The sheriff had clearly been backed into a corner. This had pleased me, though it shouldn't have. Because it was not like Carlisle and I didn't know the real reason why I had been brought in, in the first place.

_Principal Daggett._

The sheriff had never confirmed it, never admitted that it had been the latest addition to the Forks population who – for some reason had it in for me and perhaps my family too. But his silence and the way Daggett had been everywhere tonight – from Bella's house to the masquerade ball, to manipulating the sheriff into taking me to the police station - had said it all.

Eventually, after signing off papers and a supposed witness statement, Carlisle and I had left the police station but not before Carlisle had demanded no permanent record was filed in the name of Edward Cullen. He had threatened legal action again if such a thing would occur.

Technically I couldn't even have a record, since I had never committed a crime but Carlisle's reasoning – I had gathered from his thoughts – had been that he feared principal Daggett might try to manipulate the sheriff into filing a record anyway.

My father had hoped that he was more terrifying than Daggett by threatening legal action that could cost the sheriff his job.

"I am sorry, Carlisle." I had spoken as soon as his Mercedes had left the parking lot.

"You shouldn't have spoken to them, Edward. I know you meant well and that you want Angela found, but you should have waited for me to arrive."

"I know. I just thought that if I was honest and answered all his questions, I would be done with it. I know the logic may be flawed, but I figured, if I cooperate, that it would prevent the sheriff from digging into things. I wanted to limit the risk of exposure."

Carlisle had sighed and nodded in agreement. "I know you tried to protect the family and help Angela in the process. This entire thing is such a mess."

"The sheriff had no right to take me in," I had muttered, as I'd reached for my phone, desperate to call Bella.

"We need to talk about this. About what happened exactly,' Carlisle had pointed out.

"Let me call Bella first. I have been the worst boyfriend ever tonight. I left her alone twice. I would not be surprised if she will never speak to me again," I had sighed.

Carlisle has raised his eyebrow at my admission. "Bella loves you. She's been very worried. Do not underestimate her devotion," he had assured me.

That had caused me to roll my eyes. "If I recall, not so long ago you were the one who wasn't so certain of her devotion. Or _mine._ Remember?'

He had smiled at that. "I was wrong. I admit that. Bella is unique. One of a kind. And I doubt she is angry with you."

That had relieved me as I dialed Alice's number. I'd figured I would check with Alice first, because it was late and Bella could be asleep. Which had turned out to be the case as Alice picked up and explained Bella had been too tired to stay up, but was currently sleeping in my bedroom on the sofa, Alice had told me.

After the conversation ended and I had been convinced that Bella was fine, Carlisle had talked me into a small hunting session in the woods between Port Angeles and Forks.

"You are full of frustration, Edward, maybe you need to relieve some stress before facing Bella," he had reasoned.

I had not been able to argue with that. The last thing I needed was to be so wound up, that it would affect Bella. I did not want her to worry about me more than she probably already did. She didn't deserve that after what she had been though.

We'd hunted for a bit, until we had found a small set of rocks to sit on and enjoy – well sort of – the cool evening.

"What will we do about Daggett?" I had asked.

Carlisle was always rational, but as we had sat there, I could sense his apprehension. His thoughts too had given away that he was not certain about how we should deal with the principal.

"We do not know a lot about him," Carlisle had mused. "That makes it more difficult to deal with him."

"Is there anything to deal with, you think?" I had countered.

"He managed to corrupt a sheriff." Carlisle had pointed out.

"Well, yes. But the sheriff allowed himself to be corrupted. Daggett could have been simply worried about his daughter," I had pondered.

Carlisle had shaken his head. "I know you don't actually believe that. Even if he is worried about his daughter, the fact the sheriff went along with it, says enough."

"Plenty of police departments are sensitive to corruption." I had muttered.

"That's true. But the fact he showed up at Bella's house, knowing you were there…" Carlisle had told me. "He might have followed you Edward. Or Bella. We don't know how he knew you were there, but he did."

I hadn't been able to argue with that.

"What do we do now?" I had asked my father.

"We'll keep an eye on him. Do some digging. It would not hurt to be nice to his daughter though."

"You have an 'in' Edward. You saved her," Carlisle had pushed.

Carlisle had made his point. And yes, I did have an 'in' and I was quite certain Sapphire would gladly allow me to get to know her better. But I had shuddered at the idea of Carlisle's suggestion.

"I think maybe his daughter is just as strange and possibly dangerous as her father," I had admitted.

"How so?" Carlisle had asked, curious to what I meant.

"Her thoughts are possessive. Towards me. When she first arrived and I got a good glimpse of her mind, she basically claimed me as her own. She even thinks about wanting to take Bella's place," I had explained.

This had been new information to Carlisle but he didn't seem to think it to be as eerie as I did.

"You are a good looking young man. She might simply have a crush on you," he had shrugged.

Carlisle had been wrong. Sapphire didn't have a crush. She wanted to stake a claim, in the most disturbing way.

"I don't think that's it. But let's for argument's sake say it is. I don't think it would be the best idea to be friends with someone who has a crush on me. For both her as well as me."

"Perhaps," Carlisle had mused. "But right now you seem to be the only one who can keep an eye on her and her father and perhaps get to know them better."

"I don't want to," I had grumbled. "I don't trust Sapphire or her father and I don't want to make Bella feel uncomfortable."

He had let it rest after that, knowing there was no way he could reason with me. We had sat there for a little while longer, until it was past 1.30 AM and we had headed home.

"What do we do about La Push; the Quileutes?" I had asked when we reached the house and Carlisle parked the car. I had seen the silhouette of Esme, waiting on the front porch.

Her thoughts had been filled with relief and worry.

The wolves. Who had crashed the masquerade ball. One of their pack had tried to assault Sapphire.

"Looks like we have more than the Daggetts to keep an eye on," Carlisle had sighed.

"Let's have a family meeting in the morning," he had suggested after which he had left the car, going straight to Esme. He had scooped her up in his arms and that sight made me want to get to Bella that much faster. I had gotten out too, flitted past my parents – but not before Esme had patted my cheek and told me how much she had worried – and straight to my room, where I had found Bella, curled up under Alice's quilt, mumbling quietly about bikinis and me. The words, incoherent and senseless to me, had sparked an interest and I had made a mental note to ask her about it some other time.

I sighed as I lay here now; in my room on my sofa. Bella in my arms after we had made love. Remembering the aftermath of what had happened tonight.

What a mess things were. The only good thing right now, was Bella. Save, in my arms. I shuddered at the idea of anything coming between us.

I was not about to become friendly with Sapphire Daggett for the sake of unveiling her family secrets. Someone else was going to have to do that.

I was also not about to let Jacob and his friends come near Bella again, like they had tried tonight.

No one was ever going to harm Bella and no one was ever going to take Bella away.

I would hurt anyone who would come between Bella and me.

Morning came soon and I watched the sun rise, while Bella stayed curled on top of me, her face buried in the crook on my neck. Her breath tingled but it was a heavenly feeling, because it meant she was here and she was mine.

After a while I had contemplated getting up, but I didn't have the heart to wake her, so it wasn't until there was a soft knock on the door – Carlisle – that I had gently woken Bella up.

"Bella, love. Wake up. It's after 10.00 AM. Maybe you want to get dressed, have some breakfast and call your father," I coaxed softly as I pressed my lips to hers for a morning kiss.

Bella had struggled, turning her face away, which made me feel slightly rejected until she started ranting. "Don't Edward. Don't kiss me, I have morning breath and I don't want you to die because of the stench."

Relief washed over me and caused me to chuckle. "Sorry, Miss Swan. I am already dead, so no loss there. Besides you and your breath smell fine."

"Liar," she accused me, but then she pressed her lips to mine. "If I reek don't complain. You gave me permission."

We kissed for a bit, which naturally meant my entire body was now responding, leaving me with a hard-on or morning wood. Bella giggled at this and offered to take care of it, but I told her a shower would suffice because I knew once I'd get her in the shower, we'd never get out.

"I will get you in the shower some day, Edward Cullen," she teased.

"You already had me in the bath tub, Bella Swan," I teased her back.

"Semantics and details. I will get you in the shower, mark my words," she warned before she disappeared through the door to get ready in Alice's room and adjoining bathroom.

"I will hold you to that," I called after her and I heard her laugh as I made way to my own bathroom.

I got showered and dressed, and went down the stairs where I found Esme and Carlisle.

They looked worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," Esme soothed, but her thoughts gave her away.

_He will not like this. He loves Bella so much. I don't know how he will take this._

"What? What's wrong with Bella?" I demanded. "What is going on?"

"It's alright. Let's just wait until Bella is ready," Carlisle spoke reassuringly.

His thoughts were just as vague as Esme's, which meant they were desperate to hide something from me.

"Carlisle. I can read minds, remember. I know you are repressing something," I growled.

_Please, son. Give us a moment to explain._

"Explain what?" I bellowed. "Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on and what this has to do with Bella?"

"Edward," my father pointed. I turned to see Bella and Alice coming down the stairs, Alice's face blank, Bella's worried because of my outburst. Alice went to stand with Esme, while Bella came to my side.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, feeling calmer as I breathed in her scent.

"Bella, sweetheart," Carlisle started, "your father called a little earlier. He is at the police station. He's tired from the long drive, but he is fine. He wants to see you," Carlisle smiled warmly.

Bella gave him a small smile in return. "I want to see him too."

_Charlie._ The moment Carlisle spoke the words to Bella was the moment his real thoughts, unprotected and without a veil of protection from me, came through.

Charlie was demanding I'd be kept away from Bella. He had talked to Carlisle and…

_Carlisle agreed. _

"Good. I told him I'd take you as soon as you were up." Carlisle told her.

"Carlisle!" I hissed. "What are you doing?"

Bella flinched from my anger at first, which made me feel guilty immediately, but then she went to try and sooth me by rubbing my arm.

"Edward, I want to see my dad," she said.

"I know." I muttered. "But he" – I pointed at Carlisle "and your father have agreed that as soon as you go home you're not allowed to see me"

Bella's eyes widened. "What?"

She turned to Carlisle. "Is that true?"

"Yes. Given what has happened this weekend, your father thinks it is better that Edward stays away from you," he explained quietly.

"And you agreed?" Bella asked in surprise, echoing my thoughts.

"I had no choice. I was not about to go against your father's wishes. Now, gather your things so I can drive you to the police station," he said.

"But…but..." Bella was confused. "I can't…Edward can't. I need to be with Edward."

Esme smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Do what your father says, dear. I am sure it's only temporary."

"But a moment is even too long. I can't be without Edward," Bella cried as she wrapped herself around me.

"Edward,' Carlisle demanded.

_Tell her to go with me. It is for her own good. You need not question Charlie's parental authority._

"What parental authority?" I countered aloud. "He wants to separate us. I can't let that happen. I _won't_."

I held Bella tightly and tried to wipe away her tears. "I won't let you go. Everything will be fine, nothing can separate us," I promised her.

"Don't be so dramatic. The Chief is pissed, he'll probably come around when Bella talks to him," Alice said. "This will only be for a short while"

"You've seen that?" Bella asked.

Alice's face went blank. Blank like when she didn't want to answer. Because she didn't have one. So I answered for her.

"No, she has no idea how long this would take. How long until Charlie will come around."

"Edward, Bella please. This is just temporary. Charlie is just worried about his daughter. Bella, you cannot blame him. And Edward, he would be a lousy father if he let his daughter around someone who was nearly arrested. He is the Chief of Police; he has to think about his reputation." Esme coaxed.

"I don't give a damn about his reputation. He wants to keep me away from the woman I love and you all approve," I spat.

Carlisle frowned.

_Don't be difficult. You have your own family to think about too. This isn't Romeo and Juliet. This is the real world, Bella is a real girl and her father wants you to stay away. For now you are just going to accept that._

"Bella, please come with me. I am sure your father might be more reasonable after he has seen you. He is under a lot of stress. That's not good for his health."

"Now you are just manipulating her," I hissed.

But Bella seemed susceptible to this as she detached herself from my touch and gave me a weak smile. "Your father is right. I better listen and talk to Charlie. I am sure I can explain and he won't have a problem then."

She didn't sound convinced.

Alice handed her bag and she gave me a quick kiss on my cheek as she followed Carlisle out.

I stood there for a second, until I followed them out, calling after Bella.

"Bella!"

She turned to look at me. "I am sorry…" I said, defeated.

"For what?"

"For breaking my promise."

"What promise?"

"I promised I would never leave you again," I said grimly

Bella sighed and I could tell she was choking back tears.

"It's going to be okay, Edward."

She turned and got into the passenger seat.

"It _has to_ be," she whispered.

* * *

**There, some lemony stuff, some drama ;) **

**Someone asked about the timeline in the previous chapter. Jasper and Alice picked Bella up from her house and later Jasper was mentioned to be with Emmett and Rosalie. To clarify: Jasper was there when Alice picked Bella up at her house, but later, as Bella remembers that when she is at the Cullen house, Jasper is away with Rose and Emmett. **

**Hope that clears things up. The same happens in this chapter. The conversation between Edward and Carlisle and the police station scene take place before the lemons, but you read it after as Edward remembers it after the lemons, while Bella sleeps. **

**About the previous chapter and Edward's 'lie' He won't ever leave Bella willingly, but that doesn't mean he might not be forced to. Right now, Charlie is forbidding him to see her, so it's not his decision. Doesn't mean he won't try and circumvent it. **

**EI doesn't have the purpose of breaking Edward and Bella up. But no love comes without struggle and there will be plenty of hurdles along the way. Plenty of lemons and love too. I always refer back to the title. They are Eternally Intertwined. There's no doubt about it. **

**Charlie is an ass, but he is her father. It would be weird if he would allow her to keep seeing Edward without repercussions as to what happened at the police station. We'll find out how they deal with the separation in the next chapters. **

**Anyway, I am so happy with the ongoing support and thank everyone for that! **

**If you want to know when I update, have questions or wonder what other ridoinkulous things I babble about, you can follow me on twitter: twitter(dot)com(slash)bronzehyperion**

**This chapter is dedicated to my cyber-twin Ari, whose celebrating her birthday tomorrow! :) She is not the biggest fan of lemons, but she does love meringue pie ;) *Hugs from your annoying twin***


	36. Sins of the Fathers

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Eternally Intertwined belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization. ****©2009-2010 Bronzehyperion. All rights reserved worldwide.**

What happened previously.

_"Bella!"_

_She turned to look at me. "I am sorry…" I said, defeated._

_"For what?"_

_"For breaking my promise."_

_"What promise?"_

_"I promised I would never leave you again," I said grimly_

_Bella sighed and I could tell she was choking back tears._

_"It's going to be okay, Edward."_

_She turned and got into the passenger seat._

_"It has to be," she whispered._

* * *

This chapter is written in Bella's POV

**CHAPTER 35: SINS OF THE FATHERS**

Déjà vu was such an ugly thing.

I _hated_ it.

I hated my ceiling; its pristine white layers mocking me like the ceiling in Edward's bedroom had done last night, while I had waited for him.

I mentioned how I hated ceilings and déjà vu, right?

I had so much more to add to my list.

I hated my father.

I hated Carlisle.

I hated fricking principal Daggett.

I hated a lot of people – the theme was _fathers_ here - and a lot of things, it seemed. It was frustrating that one of the few people I didn't hate right now was also the one person I was not allowed to see.

I was definitely sulking in the most immature of ways.

It wouldn't be long before I'd turn eighteen and I knew that included a certain sense of growing and expressing maturity on my part, but I was very much capable of throwing a childlike tantrum if I had to.

_And I had to_. Charlie would not know what hit him. If he thought I was the good daughter, he had another thing coming. No way, no how was I going to let him have it easy with the bull-shit he had pulled by forbidding me to see Edward.

And no, I wasn't exaggerating. I was exhausted and angry, physically and emotionally drained. I missed Edward terribly, even though we had seen each other hours before. I missed him because it felt unnatural to be without him, especially after the past few days. I was already dreading having to go to sleep tonight alone. I needed to constantly remind myself that in the objective eye of someone else – that someone else being my father who may not be that objective at all– it made sense to be cautious about my relationship with Edward.

We really hadn't known each other for that long.

But that technicality didn't change the fact it was essential for Edward and I to be together. The bond between us was stronger and more permanent than any bond I had ever forged with someone. It wasn't some high school romance that was bound to end as soon as we graduated.

Of course, I couldn't expect Charlie to see it in any other way than in the way he wanted to see it; normal or stereotypical teen romance drama. Perhaps he was even hoping Edward and I would break up.

His actions surely spoke louder than words. Ever since we had gotten home, he made it pretty clear he didn't see the big deal about Edward and I being kept apart by him.

It would have been one thing to advise me to not see Edward until Charlie had excluded him as a person of interest in Angela's case. That I would have been able to process; Charlie being the cop who was leading the investigation Edward was a person of interest in, needed to show a large amount of objectivity and fairness. But as a father he didn't extend the same courtesy. In fact, it seemed to me he was hiding behind the fact he was a cop to make sure Edward and I couldn't see each other.

Clearly, the Chief went overboard. Keeping me away from Edward. And taking desperate measures to achieve this.

For one, Charlie had confiscated my phone.

Yes, I would eye-roll too. How very juvenile on his part. Like I'd sneak around and call Edward. Okay, I would call Edward but who could blame me. And I had no problem doing it in front of Charlie either.

All of that; calling, texting was now impossible because Charlie, clever cop, told me it would be best to take a breather from Edward and the Cullens, so he had asked me to hand it over.

Well actually, he had simply taken it.

I swear; Charlie would have gotten a kick out of living in the 18th century where daughters could be locked away instead of having to deprive me of 'flimsy technology' as he called it.

Flimsy technology – like the internet - would have been able to make this entire thing more bearable, except Edward didn't use any type of chat or messenger service. It wasn't like his chat list would overflow with friends, so why would he bother.

Two, Charlie for whatever the reason had managed to convince Carlisle and Esme that he had all the right in the world to keep their son away from his daughter. I had tried to figure out why they would agree in the first place – after all that didn't scream a lot of trust in their son on their part, now did it.

Carlisle and I hadn't spoken on the way to the police station, where he was supposed to drop me off. I'd been relieved about that. I didn't understand why Carlisle wouldn't support his son and explain to my father that Edward was innocent, and that there certainly was no reason to keep us apart. I tried to rack my brain in understanding – maybe the Cullens were afraid of exposure – but to me it came across as disloyalty towards their son. And Edward's reaction at the house before I'd left had shown this too.

Alright, so Charlie was basically stupid in my book. This wasn't a huge surprise. He was a decent cop, but as a father he was extremely biased. Up to the point of insanity.

Carlisle I never seemed to understand. He was friendly and kind but when it came to his son, I felt he had no idea who Edward was sometimes. I knew he meant well, but I felt like Carlisle was underestimating Edward and our relationship a lot of the time.

I really wanted to understand. My initial reaction after I'd heard what Charlie had demanded from Carlisle re: Edward was actual understanding. We hadn't seen each other for a few days; a lot had taken place since he'd left me alone on Friday morning. He'd been driving a long time to get home as fast as he could; he must have been tired. I had placed his demands in the category "temporary worry."

Also, I knew it had taken him a lot to deal with, the fact I had broken up with Jacob and started a relationship with Edward so soon. Maybe I had underestimated his loyalty towards Jacob. Maybe I should have waited before telling him.

But really, after he had planned that out of the area fishing trip and had believed he could dump me with the Blacks, I had no choice but to tell him about Edward. He'd seen through my pretences and had instinctively known Edward and I were dating.

Despite his downright reluctance and his firm rules for staying at the Cullens, he had seemed accepting enough.

Until the whole carnival and masquerade ball drama.

His behavior at the police station, after Carlisle had dropped me off, had strengthened my belief that Charlie was just worried because he'd put himself in Mr. Weber – Angela's father - place.

"Bella, I have been so worried," Charlie had choked as he held me after Carlisle had dropped me off at the police station.

I would have stuck to my "choking fatherly worry" theory, had I not observed the small exchange Charlie and Carlisle had without words.

A gentleman's agreement of some sort.

Seeing that, the realization had kicked in that it really wasn't a temporary thing and Charlie was dead serious.

He was overbearing and unreasonable. And all my understanding for him had instantly evaporated.

Then there was Carlisle; he could have defended Edward, instead of going against him and picked Charlie's side.

But Carlisle hadn't done that. Quite the opposite actually. He had supported Charlie's decision and so the two fathers were against us…

That didn't leave us with much. How very Romeo and Juliet. Being kept apart by our families. All that was missing was a good old family vendetta.

Oh, wait…the Cullens versus the Blacks.

Yes, that kind of theatrical drama was covered too.

I knew things were not as black and white as they were pounding in my head, but I felt betrayed by my father and Carlisle. I couldn't imagine Edward would feel any different.

Of course, I had no proof of that, because I couldn't ask him.

***

Charlie had lingered at the police station for a few hours, collecting all the information he needed until he announced to his deputy Mark that he would going to drop me off at the house and be back later.

I'd never been more bored and happy to go home, even if it mean

As soon as we reached the house, Charlie had opened the door and carried my small overnight bag in, dropping it to the floor.

Then he had turned to pull me into a fatherly hug.

It had been awkward. More awkward than me and Charlie had ever been before. We weren't the hugging type and since I had been pissed with him for the overprotective dad crap he had pulled on me and Edward, feeling his embrace had made me feel weird.

"I am fine," I had muttered as I pulled away.

Charlie had frowned as he had taken in my expression.

"Bella, don't start with me," he had warned. "I am doing this for you."

His assumption, of course had only pissed me off further.

"How convenient," I had grumbled, before I ran up the stairs like a decent rebelling teenager would.

Dramatic as I had felt, I'd thrown myself on my bed. The tears of frustration had flown easily after that.

I was still staring at the ceiling a few hours later, trying to understand the reasons, though Charlie's dad logic, if there was any, failed to reach me.

He loved me that I was certain of. That was pretty much the only reason I found legitimate.

But Edward loved me too. Keeping him away from me was like I was suffocating.

I knew that argument would definitely fall on deaf ears with my father. In fact, I was pretty convinced he would simply laugh and call me dramatic if I actually told him.

I attempted to do some home work, or rather to work ahead a bit, since we had a week of midterms coming soon and I figured I'd give myself more room for studying that way.

It was a bust. The words on the pages were dancing, my pencil broke and I refused to go downstairs to look for a pencil sharpener. Every word I read was associable with Edward in some way and it wasn't before long that I was certain everything in the universe was now conspiring against me.

When I finally gave up, it was about 5.00 PM and I wasn't certain if Charlie expected me to go downstairs and start on dinner.

I wasn't planning on it and I refused to give him the comfort of a home cooked meal after living out of cans for days during his fishing trip.

I wasn't hungry anyway.

I put my books away and laid my head down on the pillow, staring outside, wondering what Edward was doing.

I had to admit, I was kind of miffed. Miffed because I had sort of expected him to follow after me and come and rescue me from my father.

I was the princess in the tower. Rapunzel, or whatever.

It was quite the pathetic thought. Edward knew better than to cause a scene. But it didn't take away the feeling I had been ditched.

Silly insecure Bella.

As I lounged on my bed, the feeling of discomfort and nerves coming and going, I decided it might be better to focus on something positive.

Like thinking of making love to Edward. Yes, we were plain and simply having damn good sex, but he was old fashioned and I liked calling it "love making" so that's what it was to both of us.

I wasn't a self proclaimed sex goddess nor did I have a whole lot of experience after a whopping two days of sexcapades but I knew it was quite special and quite fantastic to make love to Edward.

His hands should be freezing, but when he touched me, it felt like I was on fire. Soft as a feather, like a caress of silk. No one would ever be able to guess he could break steel with his bare hands.

I sighed. I loved him so much. It was a bit unbelievable and perhaps even a bit naïve to love someone this much, after all, putting aside the vampire aspect one could claim I didn't know Edward that well. He was always honest with me, I knew his family history and yet...I didn't know him inside and out.

The one thing I knew beyond all other things though, was that I knew his soul. I knew his soul by heart and his heart well; it was the purest, warmest, most giving heart…

_His heart_.

Two times now I had heard it beat. Of course, I knew it wasn't possible. Edward was immortal, his heart didn't beat. It must've been an echo, a fantasy. Wishful thinking.

I vaguely recalled a sense of knowing, an epiphany of some kind. I had known this…dreamed about this.

I wasn't certain how Edward felt about it. I didn't know if he was willing to elaborate on how it made him feel.

Another one of those communication barriers we seemed to have.

It was strange for I knew that we'd be able to talk about anything. I had always talked to Jacob a lot. Granted, we had never had a good romantic foundation, but with Edward it seemed we were far too consumed with the romance, the inevitability of our feelings and the affections.

I realized that, had we communicated properly, had we spoken of our feelings the way we had agreed we would, I would have been far less insecure about everything that was going on now and far less irritated about it too.

It was two hours later when Charlie called me down for dinner. Apparently he had managed to scramble something together.

I left my room with reluctance and stomped down the stairs in defiance.

Charlie eyed me with caution, as I sat down at the table.

_Pizza._

I shoved my plate away and sighed deeply, as if to better illustrate my point.

"I am not hungry."

Charlie was clearly not impressed.

"Bella, I may not be the world's best father and I know I make mistakes, but you can't honestly blame me for the decision I made," Charlie spoke carefully, ignoring the fact I wasn't eating out of rebellion.

I kept silent. He could chat all he wanted, pretend his decisions made sense. I didn't care and I wasn't about to be forgiving.

Charlie wasn't having that. He dropped his fork to his plate, the sound making me jump a little.

_So much for keeping cool, Swan._

"He's a person of interest, Bells. I am not saying he did anything wrong, but right now, he is one of the last people whose seen Angela alive. And since Clallam messed up by bringing him in out of their jurisdiction, I need to talk to him again. His earlier testimony is not valid in my investigation."

As if I cared for that explanation. Charlie's assumptions were so far off regardless of technicalities.

Yes, Edward was a person of interest. He was marked as a witness, not a suspect, which meant Charlie would call him to the station whenever he felt like it to give a testimony. But that did not make him a criminal.

Also, a little fun fact everyone seemed to forget about; Edward had not been the last to see Angela. And while I didn't blame Ben, he had been the last to see her. I didn't understand why the authorities weren't talking to him instead focusing all their attention on Edward.

"Edward has got nothing to do with this," I seethed.

"Until I have spoken to him myself, have eliminated him from my list, you won't be the judge of that," Charlie warned me.

My blood was boiling. I wasn't violent, but Charlie at this point was pissing me off to the extent of me wanting to jump over the table and bitchslap him.

If he played dirty, so could I. Maybe I could call my mother…Renee was good at irritating Charlie.

"Why not? You want to convict him, simply because he is my boyfriend! It's not like you play fair. And you know the sheriff and principal Daggett treated him wrong!"

"I am a cop, Bella. My instincts work this way. I need to be sure," he muttered

Charlie WAS insane, no doubt about it.

"Your instincts, or whatever you call that failing intuition of yours, are far off. Edward has nothing to do with Angela's disappearance."

"That may be the case, but until I am convinced of this, you're not allowed to see him. It would damage my reputation if my daughter was involved with someone I am investigating."

I was stunned.

"So this is about your reputation?"

"My happiness is less important….inferior to YOUR reputation," I spat.

I wanted to scream, be dramatic and kick something. Especially after I saw Charlie observing me coolly. Calm. He was not about to get sucked into some sort of drama.

"Yes, Bella." He replied icily. "Do you know how absurd it is to have the Clallam County sheriff do your dirty work? To have to talk to your daughter's boyfriend?"

Oh, was that the way he wanted to play this.

"No dad!!" I shouted. "I have no idea. No idea how it feels to have my father keep me from my boyfriend. How humiliating it is to be caged like a little girl, unable to make her own decisions…"

"You are insane. You're doing this because you don't like Edward. You can't control me this way, if that's what you think…"

"You think I am trying to control you? Bella, I gave you a certain kind of responsibility by leaving you alone this weekend. But look at what could have happened. Angela Weber wasn't alone; yet she managed to get taken"

"You are seventeen," Charlie pointed out. "You do not get to make these kinds of decisions. I am your primary care taker at the moment and legally responsible."

"Hmpf, care taker." I huffed.

"Bella, I know you insist on being unreasonable about this. I know you have some conspiracy in your head that I am doing this because I dislike Edward. I am actually just doing my job. Eliminating suspects."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you honestly think Edward is a criminal? That he is responsible for Angela's disappearance?"

Charlie's silence was awkward and hurt a little. I wanted nothing more but to understand my dad and his unjustified parental worries, but the silence that crept around us, said it all.

Charlie was not convinced that Edward was innocent.

Not convinced at all. And for me his silence spoke loud.

"I see…" I muttered.

"Bella, I am a cop. If I rule Edward out right now, I would be making a spectacle of myself as someone in high ranked law enforcement. I can't do that. Especially not because he is your boyfriend."

"You can do the opposite because he is my boyfriend, it seems."

"Bella, you have got this all wrong. All I care about is finding Angela. And the person or people responsible." Charlie sighed.

"Why aren't you looking for Angela? That doesn't seem to be a priority compared to all this focus on Edward," I pointed out.

"That doesn't exactly bode well for your reputation either," I said icily. "Not looking for the missing girl…"

"Mark and two others are combing the area around the gym. Clallam is giving me two teams with search dogs in the morning. I called Billy to ask him if he wanted to supervise the area around the reservation. Jake and the boys are gonna do a search there," he told me.

"Unsupervised and illegal." I muttered.

"Helpful mostly, Bells. I am heading back to the gym after dinner. We're looking to plan some search parties. The principal is helping with some logistics. We want to turn every stone to make sure we didn't miss anything."

That surprised me. "Daggett is helping? Will everyone at school help too?"

"Principal Daggett is offering for the students to help with the search parties but we need to work on the details," Charlie explained.

"He doesn't want kids to go searching without decent instructions. He wants to give us the space to do our job first and then create volume in man power so we can cover a bigger area."

A search party initiated by the principal. He seemed to want to be part of all this. Way more than a principal had to be…

Charlie seemed to have guessed my apprehension, though he couldn't possibly guess the context behind it. "We hope these search parties will help us find her, Bells..."

"And if we don't…"

"Let's stay positive," was all he offered.

After dinner, Charlie took off, but not before he made absolutely certain I would not take off to the Cullens, or be in touch with Edward in any way.

"I agreed with Carlisle and Esme Cullen that they'd make sure Edward wouldn't come and visit you. You can call, but they promised me to tell you, you couldn't speak to him."

I didn't get a chance to respond. I just stood there in the kitchen. I watched him go, as I glanced outside the window.

It took me less than a minute to reach for the phone and dial Alice's number.

She wouldn't refuse to talk to me. I was her best friend.

I dialed her number.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

She never answered.

_Thank you very much, Charlie. You just entirely ruined my social life. My best friend can't talk to me, the other one is missing. My boyfriend is being kept away from me. Dad of the Year indefinite. _

Debating if I should be bold and head over to the Cullens took about two minutes until I realized it probably wouldn't do me much good. I'd seen the way Carlisle had reacted earlier.

He was on Charlie's side.

I ended up taking a shower and going to bed early, hoping against all hope Edward would climb through my window at any given time. As time passed and sleep dared not find me and give me some relief from the agony of Edward's absence and the anger in regards to my father's insane behavior.

I could do nothing but stare at that drat ceiling again. As the white specks blurred my vision into one big block of white plaster, I felt myself seeing red. I was angry. And as my alarm clock switched from an hour to two, three, four hours and so on and Edward stayed away from my window, I felt myself becoming agitated with the idea he would simply obey both our fathers and stay away.

_You're a vampire; you have no rules to go by. _

I felt abandoned. I knew I was being sulky and very immature, but it felt unnatural that he would see no need to come and see me. I tried to kill the anger by convincing myself he was just laying low; trying to be respectful towards my father and his, despite the fact they both did not deserve it.

I waited until my eyes were drooping and I couldn't keep them open any longer.

Of course, Edward never showed.

I had a restless night, tossing and turning a lot. It wasn't until right before dawn I drifted into a deeper, almost soothing sleep. I dreamed of Edward holding me, whispering in my ear that he loved me and that he was sorry.

Over and over.

I woke up a few hours later; exhausted but somewhat excited about the prospect of finally seeing Edward.

After all Charlie couldn't keep us away from each other at school. All anger and disappointment I had felt the night before dissolved. I dressed quickly; skinny black jeans and a cream white v-neck sweater, showing a hint of cleavage but not as much as Jessica or that drat Sapphire. I put on a black pair of boots, low heeled because I wasn't about to break my neck. I left my hair loose and sprinted down the stairs, where I found an empty kitchen.

Charlie was gone. I didn't have time to rummage through the drawers to see if maybe he had put my phone somewhere, so instead I decided to get to school early.

I glanced outside the window, in hopes to spot the Volvo there, like it had been every morning for weeks now. I figured maybe Edward would wait until Charlie was gone and come pick me up or drive with me to school.

_No Volvo._

_No Edward._

I dragged myself to the truck and got in. The sooner I got to school, the better. Maybe Edward was playing it safe and waited for me there.

But by the time when I pulled up at the school parking lot, it barely stung me that I spotted Emmett's jeep.

_No Volvo._

_No Edward._

What the hell was going on? Last night I had tried to convince myself that maybe he had decided to lay low for a bit, so that my dad could cool down. But then, I had slept in my bed alone. I had waited and he had never climbed through my window.

I pushed my expectations to today, to this morning. Hoping he'd come and pick me up for school.

Edward had surely not met those expectations either.

_Maybe he is running late._

I rolled my eyes at my naivety.

"Grow up, Bella. He stood you up," I muttered to myself. "No need to defend him."

It hurt to realize Edward and I weren't as in sync as I had hoped we would be. Maybe he simply didn't care about all the drama surrounding my father and decided to leave me alone.

_Get a grip, Bella. Rejection and insecurity make you look weak_, I silently scolded myself.

I had no reason to doubt Edward's love. He had to have his reasons for being absent.

I sat there for a few minutes until there was a loud tap on the window; making my heart crash in my chest.

_Alice._

_I hope you know CPR. _

She yanked the door open before I could steady my heart and catch my breath.

I expected her to drag me out, but she didn't. Instead she just held the door open for me to get out.

"Who died?" I muttered, as I shut the door behind me. The metal shrieking and scraping did bad things to my ears, like nails to a chalk board.

"Good morning, Bella." Alice said quietly.

Great, she was in a dreary mood too.

"What's the matter, Alice?" I demanded. "Let me guess; Charlie doesn't want to you to talk to me. Like your brother. Who I thank for his lack in caring, by the way." I said sarcastically

"Bella…"

"Never mind," I spat and I brushed past her.

Alice caught up with me easily.

Damn vampires and their super speed.

"Bella, wait…"

I rolled my eyes and kept moving. "I have to get to class."

Alice snorted. "Class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes."

"Whatever," I muttered as I tried to ignore her.

"Don't you want to know where Edward is?" she coaxed, knowing I would bite, because yes, I obviously very much wanted to know where Edward was.

I bit back the urge to spin around and face her with eager, knowing I had to play it cool now.

"If he was here, you wouldn't be asking me, now would you?" I pointed out as we reached my locker.

I ignored Alice as much as I could and turned to get a book out I needed for my first period class.

"He's with Carlisle. They are looking into some things," Alice told me.

What things?

_Damn you for betraying me, stupid over thinking mind. Don't ask that aloud._

"Well good for them," I muttered.

_Play it cool, Swan._

"Bella he feels terrible about this. About the fact Charlie doesn't trust him. About being separated from you. That's why he is not here today. He wants to get this whole mess cleared up soon so Charlie can't protest when he comes to see you," Alice explained.

I pretended to rummage through my locker as I kept my eyes averted from Alice's.

"Charlie is probably going to want to talk to him. Question him as a witness at the station," I said quietly.

"Of course. Charlie is just doing his job. He may have personal motivations, but he is not a malicious person, Bella. He is your dad, he just wants you to be safe," Alice said.

"And Carlisle?" I wondered. "What does he want?"

Alice grabbed my shoulders and turned me so that I was facing her. I was surprised the little pixie had so much strength. Stupid vampire power.

"Carlisle is dealing with a lot. He only agreed with Charlie because the last thing he needs is Charlie dragging this on too long. As soon as Charlie has cleared things up with Edward, he will no longer be a person of interest and that would be one less worry."

Right, more worries. Charlie, Angela's disappearance and Edward's wrongly assumed involvement. The wolves at La Push; the treaty. The Daggetts.

"When will I see Edward?" I demanded coolly.

"I don't know. He and Carlisle will be out all day," Alice told me.

"Nice of him to prioritize. The same goes for you by the way. Thanks for not answering my calls," I muttered and I closed my locker with a bang, causing Alice to jump a little, which was unusual.

"Bella…"

"I have to get to class," I said quietly before I stalked off.

Alice didn't follow me.

Everything before lunch was a blur. I found myself staring out of the window most of the time, unable to concentrate on what was going on around me.

Edward and Carlisle were 'looking into some things,' according to Alice. I had no idea what that meant. Were they looking for Angela? Were they looking into principal Daggett? Was Edward looking for a way to convince my father that he was innocent?

So many questions and no one who dared to give me some proper answers.

I had to refrain from sighing loudly and drawing attention to myself. This was rapidly becoming an exhausting turn of events.

During lunch there was a small assembly, where principal Daggett spoke of Angela's disappearance and the upcoming search-party planned for the next day. School would be out. We'd be paired in groups of four and comb through Forks. There was a plan: a few groups would go door to door to ask if anyone had seen something suspect and had out a flyer with Angela's photo and contact information. There was one group who would stay at school and catalogue information. We were going to look in the woods, the beach, and the area around school. Even across town limits if we had to.

After lunch I didn't feel much better. The time dragged on and I still couldn't concentrate. It seemed to go around because everyone still seemed shaken. Teachers were subdued and went easy on us.

I would have been happy about the school day ending at 4.00 PM, but I found Alice leaning against my truck.

"You want me to come over?" she asked as I opened the door and threw my bag in.

"I have homework to do," I told her as I got in the truck.

"Bella, we could study together," Alice opted with a small smile as she held the door open. I knew she wasn't being courteous. She was preventing me from closing it and simply drive away.

I frowned. "Are you sure you're allowed? I don't know if I am in the mood to study with someone who ignores my calls."

"Bella, Jasper and I were out. I didn't notice your calls until I got back. Way past your bedtime," she attempted to joke.

"Funny," I retorted. "Look, Alice, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

***

The house was empty when I arrived. No Charlie and certainly no Edward waiting for me. The phone rang as soon as I hung my coat and it was Charlie - who else - asking in to see how my day went. I suspected he was checking to make sure I was alone. I told him I was fine and hung up.

Homework was as much a drag as school had been and I had no appetite to make dinner. I ended up watching some lame romantic comedy, one which would have been perfect to make out during except I had no boyfriend to join in on that activity because our fathers kept us apart.

Charlie called again around 9.00 PM to let me know he was almost home; my cue to head upstairs, because I was too pissed to remain polite.

I went to bed in much the same mood and fashion as the night before. Avoiding Charlie and no Edward had climbed in through my window. I tried telling myself that Carlisle and he were looking into important things and that he'd contact me soon. Just like Alice had told me.

So why was that so hard to believe? As sleep tried to win the battle over my conscious, I worried I'd never feel him close to me again.

It may have been minutes, or hours later but somehow I was vaguely aware that I was being watched.

"Edward," I whispered in the dark, my voice barely audible and stifled by a yawn.

There was no answer, only movement.

I could make out a darkened shape in a small stream of light illuminating from the moon shininh through the window; it was moving closer to me. The figure was tall and moved flued and honestly, I was too tired to make sense of it all, so I just assumed it was him.

It had to be Edward.

Who else would be in my room?

"Edward…"

Still no response.

Maybe it wasn't Edward after all...

I convinced myself I had to be dreaming. There was no other explanation. If Edward was here, he would give a response. He wouldn't be skulking in the shadows like this. He would have been in my bed by now, his arms tightly around me, hislips pressed to the hollow under my hair. Sniffing my hair, listening to my heartbeat. Humming to me.

If only this has been a dream.

I rubbed my eyes and realized I wasn't asleep at all.

_This_ had happened to me before.

When I was in the hospital.

I _really hated _déjà vu…

I searched for the light switch while whoever was in my room, crept closer. I debated on screaming but wasn't certain if I should.

As artificial light filled my room, I came face to face with my visitor…

_"Hi Bella, we need to talk."_

* * *

**First things first.**

**I'd love for a BETA. Someone whose grammar is far better than mine… I would be very grateful and intend to give full credit ;) I update every 2 weeks on Eternally, so… I'd like a BETA who has a little bit of time to do this. Send me a message if you're interested :) **

**Then, there was some rumble with "Carlisle would never do this, he would never go against Edward". Carlisle is not entirely the same Carlisle as in Twilight. You may not like my version, but I always found him to be a bit spineless in SM's version. Of course he doesn't have to support Charlie's decision to keep Bella away, but he can't contest it either. There are reasons for this. Edward's POV next will explain.**

**As for this chapter, the cliffy…well…you'll find out in the next chapter. More on Angela's disappearance too…same with the search parties. And Bella's visitor.**

**R and R is always welcome. Thanks for all the support :)**

**You can follow me on Twitter for updates and rambles: twitter(dot)com(slash)bronzehyperion**

**Rambles mostly as some of you know. ;)**


	37. Sins of the Sons

**Stephenie**** Meyer**** owns**** Twilight.**

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Eternally Intertwined belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization. ****©2009-2010 Bronzehyperion. All rights**** reserved**** worldwide****.**

**Special**** Kudos**** to MoonWolfRunner to be my BETA for this chapter!**

* * *

What happened previously.

I _really hated _déjà vu…

I searched for the light switch while whoever was in my room, crept closer. I debated on screaming but wasn't certain if I should.

As artificial light filled my room, I came face to face with my visitor…

_"Hi Bella, we need to talk."_

Let's see what Edward has to say

**CHAPTER 36: SINS OF THE SONS**

"Keep running."

"Carlisle, what is the point of this?" I asked as I kept a steady pace on the treadmill.

"Stress test," was my father's only explanation.

"I get that, but why? I am not stressed."

I was at the hospital, in one of the examination rooms. Carlisle had me running on a treadmill, while I was wired to a heart machine with small padded electrodes.

The evidence of my immortality was evident on the machine; no pulse, only a continuing flat line.

Carlisle simply smiled as he scribbled down some words. "Are you sure about that?"

I was not stressed. I was a vampire for Pete's sake. I didn't get stressed. My body was psychically incapable of getting stressed.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Edward, it doesn't take an ECG to tell me you are in fact stressed. It's rolling off you in waves."

"Is it? Well, I wonder why? Could it be because this is your way to distract me, to keep me from where I really want to be?"

"Besides, that heart monitor is detecting nothing, whether I am stressed or not. Kind of goes with the fact I do not have a heartbeat," I huffed, sarcasm thick in my voice.

"Edward, we talked about this before. I know you'd rather be with Bella, but right now it is best you stay away. Plus, we have other worries. One of them being this-" he gestured at the heart monitor and the treadmill- "finding out what is happening to you internally."

"I don't think you're going to detect something," I muttered as I kept running. I wasn't getting tired. I was just running. Running with ease. Running like some people would be walking.

Carlisle smiled. "I have more ideas."

I knew he was just keeping me busy.

"Like what?" I hesitated. A part of me was as fascinated by this as Carlisle.

Of course I was curious to know if it was possible to have an actual heart beat, despite the level of impossible attached to the idea. But another part of me, a larger part by far, wanted to be done with this and go to school.

See Bella.

"How about an echocardiogram? That's a possibility."

I rolled my eyes. "That would make no difference. You wouldn't detect anything either."

"Open heart surgery?"

"You wouldn't be able to cut through my skin long enough for the wound to stay open and not heal itself." I contested.

"If the wound was large enough and we'd make sure you were a little weaker by not feeding for a while, the wound wouldn't be able to heal that quickly." Carlisle pondered.

"Open heart surgery, Carlisle? Not to mention starving myself for the greater cause, so you can take a peek inside?"

I rolled my eyes. "Assuming it would work, of course."

Carlisle smiled apologetically. "I suppose I am a bit too eager."

"You think?" I muttered.

Carlisle saw an opportunity to satiate his thirst for knowledge

"It's just fascinating, Edward. Your hearing is perfect, so if you heard a heartbeat than surely there must be something there."

I sighed and halted on the treadmill.

"I am not a science project," I pointed out.

"I know, son. But I can't help my curiosity."

I shut off the monitor and peeled off the electrodes. "The test is very clear, no heart beat. Not even when I am supposedly stressed."

"It probably means nothing in the end. We tried something without success. Which is good because it would have been strange if that machine had started beeping," I teased.

"Plus, we have other things to tend to, like you said."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. This is why I am calling a family meeting later." We left the exam-room and walked back to Carlisle's office.

Later? Later was no good. Later would mean I would not be able to see Bella after school. It was already excruciating enough to be away from her now.

"I am going to see Bella later," I said bluntly.

Carlisle raised his eyebrow and frowned. "I do not think that's a good idea. I told you just now and before that…"

Of course he wouldn't find this a good idea.

"Yes well, open heart surgery is also nota good idea, but that didn't stop you from proposing the concept of it." I interrupted him

Carlisle smirked at that. "Apples and oranges. Have you forgotten what we talked about last night?"

Right, last night…how could I forget? I hated it when Carlisle was reasonable. And he usually was.

We had hunted together last night. An event I had been reluctant on, because I was angry he was keeping me away from Bella. But Carlisle had urged me to go with him because he felt it was necessary for us to have some bonding time. So he'd have the opportunity to explain some things.

"Edward," he had spoken as we'd taken a break from hunting, sitting on the thick branch of an oak, "I know you don't understand it, I know you believe I am keeping you away from Bella on purpose, as if it would please me. But you have to understand one thing; you're my son and I need to protect you as much individually as I need to my entire family."

"What implicates you, can implicate us all. I adore Bella and I know you care for her very deeply…"- I'd frowned at his wording; I didn't just care for her, I loved her with everything I had, more than anything – "perhaps you even love her," he'd tested the words as if they'd been foreign.

"But right now, that's not what counts the most. There are bigger things than you, son."

"Plus," he had added, "You know Chief Swan. This is personal to him. He's a good man and he cares about his daughter as much as he does about his reputation. As Chief he's been handed a case in which you – his daughter's boyfriend – are a person of interest or a witness. He could get questioned on work ethics, if he allows you to come near his house."

"Maybe he shouldn't be leading the investigation then," I had grumbled.

"Forks doesn't have a high range of options on this. He is the best man for the job, you know that as well as I do," Carlisle had smiled.

"Now, we can debate this, but we do have other matters we need to discuss," He'd then started.

"Like the Daggetts."

"It seems," he'd phrased carefully, "that the principal is someone who upholds a certain charisma associated with power. If he in fact led the Clallam Sheriff to you, it reeks of corruption and manipulation and it worries me."

"I wonder what his plan is. Clearly he is not very fond of me," I'd muttered.

"I don't want him near Bella anymore. He approached at the ball, after I had left her."

Carlisle had nodded. "He must have some ulterior motives. You know how I feel about that..."

I'd sighed irritably. "If you still want me to befriend Sapphire, I won't."

Carlisle had grinned at my agitation. "I know you do not want to. Which is why I asked Rosalie."

That had surprised me. Rosalie wasn't in school most of the time. And she hated to involve herself with any humans, including Bella. Sapphire certainly wouldn't be any different. Especially given the fact the girl was attractive from a human point of view and Rosalie hated the competition. That was definitely one of the reasons she refused to be nice to Bella.

"And?" I had pressed; convinced she would have rolled her eyes at the idea.

"She said she'd do it. For the family. She'll try to get close to Sapphire," Carlisle had explained.

"Why? Rosalie hates humans. Why would she try and befriend one, even if it is all for the sake of pretence?"

"She wants to help the family. And she's the best one to handle this. She and Sapphire have some things in common."

I had huffed. "Like what?"

"They are both physically attractive. That should give them some common ground," Carlisle had explained.

That had made me laugh. "Yes, vanity seems to be a certain common ground they share."

They had nothing on Bella though. She was at least beautiful on all grounds.

"If anyone can measure how much of a danger the Daggetts are, it will be Rosalie." Carlisle had said with conviction.

"That or she will end up killing them," I muttered

We'd talked a little more, where Carlisle had tried to make me understand his reasoning for supporting Charlie's decision to keep Bella and me apart.

To no avail. Carlisle had always been a reasonable man. He had always wanted me to find a mate, but now that I had found one, I could not help but wonder he didn't like my choice. And no matter how much he had tried to convince me he was only protecting the family, I wasn't certain if that was his sole motivation.

"Edward?" Carlisle pulled me back into the present – his office - distracting me from what had occurred the previous night.

"What?"

"Would you like to help me with the analysis on your shirt? The one with Angela's blood?"

We worked in the lab for a few hours, splitting tiny pieces of blood soaked fabric into various tubes, adding chemicals to see if it would cause a reaction. Most of it turned out useless and a few samples needed a few days before we could determine anything.

After a while Carlisle stepped out to answer a call on his cell phone. When he entered the lab again he told me it was time to stop.

"I think we are done here. That was Esme, everyone is at home. We should get going."

We ended up at the house twenty minutes later where Esme and the others were already gathered in the dining room.

Great, he had not been joking about the family meeting.

My family was waiting expectantly as Carlisle walked into the room, with me following behind.

He went to Esme's side to greet her with a kiss, to which Emmett responded with a loud huff.

_Gross_, he muttered silently.

I searched for Alice's mind, to see if she knew what the specifics of this meeting were going to be, but she remained internally mum, apart from reciting the musical Annie in her head.

_It's a hard knock life for us; it's a hard knock life for us_

"Alice…" I warned, causing her to smirk at me.

"What, I was watching the DVD earlier. Very catchy," she winked. Jasper laughed at that and shot me an apologetic glance for doing so.

"By the way, Bella is mad at you for staying away. I think you need to fix that. Soon," she pressed, avoiding Carlisle's reproaching glance.

Rosalie was already bored.

_God, can we get this over with already. I want to go hunting with Emmett._

Rosalie, always good with priorities. I had no idea how it was possible that Carlisle had convinced her to become friends with Sapphire Daggett. "Greater good" and Rosalie Hale were two ends of a long contradictory spectrum.

Carlisle took a seat at the head of the table and began. "There are a few things we need to discuss with the family, given the events of the past few days."

"First, I offered support to Angela's parents, since I am her father's primary physician. As soon as the details for the search parties are final, we will all contribute in the hopes of finding Angela."

"What happened to the blood?" Jasper mused.

His interest surprised me. Jasper was usually the one to lay low, to make sure the atmosphere was calm. He never just took a particular interest in things because he could sense whether it would matter or not. I supposed he believed this did in fact matter. To Carlisle and to us all.

"You needed Edward's shirt with Angela's blood soaked into the fabric, right? Did you find anything helpful that might give one of us a reason to start exploring on our own and not wait for the police to get their things in order? Every day seems a wasted one, so far." Jasper pointed out.

Carlisle shook his head. "Edward helped me test some particles this afternoon, but it didn't lead to anything conclusive nor helpful for the time being."

"And we can only participate in the searches the way all of Forks' inhabitants do. Otherwise it would become suspicious."

"Those poor parents," Esme murmured. "They must be beside themselves with worry.

Carlisle nodded and rubbed her hand. "We'll all do our best to find her."

"We have some other issues to focus on," he continued.

"Two to be specific. One: The Daggett Family. The principal was involved in what occurred Saturday night with Edward. We believe he is the one who urged the Clallam County Sheriff to pick Edward up. At Bella's house nonetheless."

"And in the afternoon, his daughter was attacked by one of the Quileutes. This is my second worry."

Everyone was alert now. Emmett was already anticipating a fight, while Jasper seemed wary.

_We don't know much about these Daggetts. Nor the Quiluetes._ He didn't speak those particular thoughts aloud. "What _do_ we know?" he simply asked

Carlisle sighed. "Not much. This is why I have asked Rosalie to befriend the daughter, Sapphire."

Rosalie barely responded to Carlisle's news. She was looking at her nails boringly. Thinking of what nail polish to paint them in.

"Rose..." Carlisle urged, causing her to theatrically roll her eyes. "Yes, yes Sapphire and I will become besties. Big deal. It's all for the greater good. Some of us serve it, others are too selfish." She said, while glaring at me.

I glared back and huffed. "Hello pot, meet kettle. It's wearing midnight blue chipped nail polish."

"Guys, please…" Alice interfered. "Carlisle, is it really a good idea to have Rosalie befriend Sapphire?"

"I mean, I am much more sociable."

Carlisle smiled, while Rosalie directed her angry glare to Alice now. "You are very sociable, Alice. But you are also friends with Bella and Sapphire knows this. It would be too obvious, thus suspicious," he explained.

"I know how to do it, give me some credit." Rosalie huffed.

Alice's thoughts on that were only accessible to me._ I bet she will even enjoy it. Anything to be against Bella. Wonder how much pretend there will be._

Alice had a good point. Rosalie was going to enjoy this, even if she didn't like Sapphire or humans in general. Anything that would show off her disapproval of Bella would give her great pleasure.

"What about the Quileutes?" Emmett wondered eagerly.

"Hold your horses. We won't be starting a war." Carlisle warned him.

_Damn…_

"Then what?" Jasper wondered. "Want us to befriend a wolf?"

Before Jasper had uttered the words, I realized that was exactly what Carlisle wanted.

_Befriend a wolf._

"No need to befriend one. We already have a connection."

"Jacob Black," Alice groaned. "Carlisle, come on…you can't do that to Edward. Or Bella…" she pouted as she rubbed her temple, like she was anticipting a headache.

Or a vision.

"What? Do what?" Emmett wondered. "I don't get it."

"No kidding, brain dead," Rosalie snapped. "He wants to inflict the stinky dog on us."

"Huh?"

I stood there, trying to make sense of Carlisle's plan. "That's insane. You can't expect me to willingly allow Bella to be friends with him again. You know he is going to want more. Plus, he is a danger to her. A grave one," I growled.

"Bella is our best shot," Carlisle countered. "She knows him and despite everything he trusts her. If anyone can get close to the pack it is Bella."

"At what cost?" I hissed. "Jacob is already stalking her enough as it is."

"Yes he is," Alice agreed.

For a second I thought I had back-up, but as I picked at her thoughts, I realized it was beyond that. It was a warning.

She was indeed having a vision.

"Far too much….Edward?" she called out.

Our eyes locked and I could see what was unfolding in her vision. Jacob dashing up Bella's window while she was downstairs. Waiting for her in the dark until she would come up.

"Ah, crap," I muttered. "I need to go…"

I spun out the door, before anyone could ask for an explanation on my sudden departure. I knew Alice would tell them.

I didn't even bother to take my car as I bounded off the branches of the trees, jumping over the river, running as fast as I could.

Running now, as opposed earlier during the hunt and the ridiculous stress tests Carlisle had put me through was liberating because I was running towards something good.

Bella.

And something bad.

I reached her house within ten minutes and the moment I sprinted towards the narrow path of her front yard, I smelled something that definitely posed a threat.

A wet dog smell. Ugh, Alice was right.

I bit back a fierce snarl, before I launched myself up against the wall and onto her windowpane. The window was open, apparently dogs could climb too.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I spat as I pushed myself through the window frame.

Bella's face was frozen in shock as she looked at me. Instantly I regretted making such an entrance.

"I could say the same for you, leech. One of us is trespassing on Charlie Swan's turf. It ain't me," Jacob smiled darkly.

Bella remained silent as I stood by the window. She was paler than usual and there were dark circles under her eyes. She divided her glances between Jacob and me without saying a word. Her eyes were wide with worry.

And fear.

I noticed how she slightly shifted to the end of her bed and instantly realized what she was doing.

She was positioning herself between Jacob and me. Like she had done before on the night she'd ended up in the hospital.

I kept still as I watched Jacob. He seemed oblivious to Bella as his eyes were focused on my every move.

"Bella…" I spoke softly. Her eyes snapped to mine immediately and as we stared at each other, her cheeks regained their color.

"Edward," she breathed.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Bella, Charlie could be here any second. He's gonna be pissed if he catches this" – he gestured at me in disgust – "in your room."

I ignored him. "Bella, do you want me to leave? Because I'd rather not as long as Jacob is here. I don't trust him, given his track record of hurting you whenever you two are alone."

Jacob snorted, while Bella shook her head.

"Please stay," she whispered as she rose from her bed to reach me.

"I missed you," she murmured as I pulled her to my chest. I rubbed her back gently as she pressed herself close to me.

"You two gross me out," Jacob spat. "And Bella and I were talking, so you're being rude."

"Bella just asked me to stay, so you can talk while I am here."

"I think we were done," Bella spoke before Jacob could respond.

I expected Jacob to argue, to insult me some more and roll his eyes for dramatic intent. But his demeanor changed instantly as Bella dismissed him. He looked more vulnerable than I had seen him a quite a while. Or ever, really.

"Are you gonna tell Charlie?" Jacob wondered quietly. It took me less than a second to grasp why he had suddenly lost all his toughness, his bravado. One peek in his mind gave away the real reason for his visit.

Angela?

"You?" I growled, as I released Bella and took a step towards him. "YOU saw Angela last?"

Bella grabbed my arm, but I shook her off. "I sat in an interrogation room for hours, listening to some random sheriff internally babble about casserole or whatever because for some reason it was believed I had seen Angela last, when all the while…" I trailed off angrily.

"Edward," Bella pleaded as she manoeuvred herself in between Jacob and me again.

"Bella, no" I muttered. "Don't!"

I read it clearly in his mind. How he'd crashed the party with his pack, but instead of coming in at the front entrance like the rest of them had, visible to us, he'd snuck in through the emergency exit, which was in the same corridor as the toilets. He'd seen someone make their way down to the ladies room, so he had hid there with the intention of coming out later. Little did he know it had been Angela who'd almost caught him…

"You need to tell Charlie," I demanded.

"Hell no," Jacob argued. "I didn't do anything wrong. I panicked. I just wanted to have some fun and rumble at the party a little bit. I hid myself in the stall until someone started screaming. There was a ripping sound and by the time I got out, the toilet was empty and I had to think on my feet to get out of there because you were coming."

"You didn't do anything to stop this?" I asked incredulously.

I noticed how his expression changed, but only marginally. He was trying very hard to keep his composure.

Bella stared at Jacob with her mouth open wide. "How could you let that happen Jake?" she spoke in shock. "You could have saved her."

"Bells…"

The use of her nickname made me angry. Violently angry. Bella sensed this as she grabbed my hand and started to rub gentle circles on the back of it.

Jacob huffed at the gesture.

"You need to tell the Chief that you heard what happened," I grumbled. "You have vital information that could help find Angela."

"I didn't even know it was her," he muttered.

This was a lie. I could sense it, despite the fact Jacob had put up every barrier he could in his thoughts. Bella didn't realize there was much more to the story as she continued to stare at him, while still soothingly rubbing my hand. The warmth of it was amazing and soothing indeed. I wondered if Jacob had told Bella the whole truth and nothing but...

"Why were you going to crash the party?" I wondered. "Seems like a juvenile thing to do. I mean, I didn't expect anything less from you, of course, but still. You knew there was supervision there. Why risk it?"

Jacob rolled his eyes; "I told you, leech. I just wanted to have some fun!"

A dark chuckle escaped my lips. "If all you wanted to do is have some fun, I don't see why you can't tell Charlie that. Sure, he might finally see what an irresponsible brat you are but that doesn't make you guilty."

"Of course," I continued, "what would make you look guilty is the fact that your friend Paul wanted to see Sapphire. And you went to see Angela."

"Interesting how your pack is involved with all these strange occurrences," I mused.

"So Paul did attack her," Bella stated. "He attacked Sapphire."

"It wasn't like that!" Jacob warned. "You have no idea what went down."

"So…enlighten us," I pressed smugly. "Did Paul want to have some 'fun' as well?"

Jacob's thoughts were a blur, chaotic now that he felt cornered.

"Screw you, leech," He growled.

"Come on, Jacob. Why don't you tell Bella why you were really there?" I urged him.

Bella raised a questioning eyebrow at me and then looked at Jacob intently.

"You said you were there because you wanted to irritate the Cullens. Because you wanted to keep an eye on Daggett. Was that a lie?"

"No!"

"Edward?" Bella asked. "Is he lying?"

Jacob narrowed his eyes and huffed. "Sure, ask your bloodsucking boyfriend if he wants to read my mind..."

"No, he is telling the truth," I answered, ignoring Jacob. "He was there because he was hoping to irritate me and my family. And yes, he also doesn't trust the Daggetts – the one thing we agree on – shockingly – but he didn't tell you the other reasons..."

"Paul?" Bella guessed.

"And Angela," I added.

"You were there because of Angela?" Bella frowned. "Why?"

His thoughts became shielded, as he tried very hard not to think of the missing girl. Which resulted in him slipping up and giving perfect access to what he was really thinking.

Imprinting…_on…Angela?_

That was certainly an interesting turn of events. Carlisle had told me about the imprinting of wolves and how it was undeniable and permanent. I was not sure if I should feel sorry for Angela or be thrilled for her. It was basically set in stone that Jacob would be attached to her forever. Love her forever.

"He likes her," I explained, giving Bella the short uncomplicated version.

"Shut up, you don't know what you are talking about!"

"You like Angela?" Bella asked. "Like…you want to be more than her friend?"

"She has a boyfriend." Bella pointed out.

"So did you," Jacob muttered before he dashed past us and jumped out the window.

"What was that all about?" Bella wondered aloud as she stared out the window.

"Is it true?" She asked as turned to face me. "Is he like…in love with her?"

"I think what he is feeling is sort of inevitable." I spoke cryptically, causing Bella to roll her eyes.

"Give it to me straight please, Edward."

"It's called 'imprinting'. It happens to wolves. They meet someone and imprint. For life. It's hard to define or explain, but I suppose Jacob has to be with Angela. Like I said, it's inevitable."

Bella stared at me, trying to process my words. "So, he has to love her?"

"Yes, I suppose so…"

"Like you and me," Bella whispered.

"Yes, like you and me. Except we both feel this. We have sort of imprinted on one another. I am not certain if it's the same with Angela. If it's mutual."

"But if he did this imprinting thing…if he knows he loves her and needs her….how could he let this happen?" Bella asked. "You would never let that happen to me."

"Well, he got scared. Plus, imprinting is very confusing. The basic raw feeling of belonging with one person is there, but it's not to say how those feelings instantly manifest."

"Do you think that's what he came to tell her at the masquerade ball?" Bella wondered.

"I don't know."

We were both silent for a moment after that. Until I took Bella's hand and placed a small kiss on it. "I am sorry I was not there last night or at school today."

"Where were you?"

"I was with Carlisle. We hunted and later he played guinea pig with me."

"Guinea pig? What? Why?"

"I told him about…" I hesitated. "About the heart beat."

"What did he do?" Bella wondered.

I rolled my eyes in mock horror. "He made me run on a treadmill while I was wired to a heart monitor with electrodes. He was hoping to learn…to learn about…the heart beat I have been hearing."

I expected Bella to ask for more clarification but she nodded in understanding and cut to the chase "What did he find out?"

"Does he believe it is possible your heart is beating?" she asked eagerly.

I smiled at her enthusiasm, but shook my head. "Nope, it's not possible."

"He was just fascinated by a possible case-study. To see if vampires were maybe prone to stress after all," I grinned.

"But he never detected a pulse or any other indication that any of my organs were transforming."

"So there was no heartbeat?" Bella asked quietly, clearly disappointed. "No change at all?"

"Does that bother you?" I asked sadly. "I wish I was human, Bella. You know that."

"I know, I know. It's not that I want you to be human, but I know what I heard. What we both heard. It's just weird to realize it was a mind trick or something."

"I know. But it doesn't matter. It doesn't change the way I feel. Nor make me love you less," I assured her. "Ever."

"Me neither." Bella said as she pressed her lips to mine in a chaste kiss.

"Does it bother you that Jacob imprinted on Angela?" I asked her knowing I might not get the answer I needed to hear. What if she said yes…?

Bella rolled her eyes instead of affirming my fear and physically berated me by smacking my chest. "Of course not. I mean, not because of me. I have imprinted on you, remember," she winked.

"Right," I smiled.

"It's still weird though. I mean, he may be destined to love her and now he could be responsible for not saving her. It makes me feel kind of sad for him."

I nodded. "Yes, if we don't find her….it would be devastating. Especially if this imprinting thing is as powerful as they say."

"It could crush him," I spoke carefully.

Bella shook her head. "That's so sad. I really feel like he needs to talk to my dad about some of this, so that we can all help find her."

"Not the imprinting thing obviously. But he could tell him he heard what happened, right?" Bella asked

I remained silent as I thought of what Bella asked.

"You don't think so?" she pressed.

"The imprinting thing only happens to wolves. Jacob could tell your father he cares about Angela to make matters more urgent, but it would lead to questions he cannot answer. I suppose he could tell Charlie what he heard. He seems reluctant to, though."

"I guess Jacob cannot afford to risk exposure. Any connection he might feel to Angela needs to remain a secret," I explained.

"Still, he is the only one who might have some actual clues. That alone is reason enough to talk to Charlie." I concluded.

"I wonder if he has told the pack." Bella mused. "They could help find her without having to go to Charlie."

I frowned. "Going behind your father's back might not be the smartest thing. Speaking of which…"

Bella winked. "That's what you are doing right now."

"Well, I had to see you. And you know I have to display my bad boy behavior occasionally, so that you won't forget."

"Right…"

"You know what bad boys are particularly good at?" Bella murmured as she stood up on the tip of her toes, grabbing my green button down shirt for support.

"What's that?" I breathed.

"Kissing."

Our lips met and everything else fell away. The family meeting, Rosalie's new task that I hadn't told Bella about yet. Jacob's secret. Angela's disappearance, Sneaking around while the Chief was not here; all of it did not matter.

It was Bella and me and our lips. I grabbed her tightly and lifted her with ease, while she locked her legs around my waist.

I walked us over to the bed, where I laid her down gently, before I leaned in to hover over her.

"I am sorry I didn't have a chance to hold you last night," I whispered as I brushed my lips against her neck, causing Bella to moan a little.

"Who cares, you're here now."

I smiled against her shoulder. "Alice told me you were mad."

"I was. But now I am not."

"So easily convinced. Your moods give me whiplash sometimes," I teased as I panted open mouthed kisses on her collarbone and neck.

"I get that from Renee," Bella muttered.

"It's as endearing as it is annoying," I chuckled.

I was about to take my shirt off - and hope to get to Bella's in the process too - when I heard a vehicle approach at the beginning of the street.

_Crap._

"Your dad is coming," I muttered against Bella's lips.

"You can hear him?" Bella asked.

I nodded. "He will be pulling up at any second now."

We looked at each other as we heard the police cruiser pull up.

"You can stay," Bella offered as I listened to the Chief's footsteps closing in on the front door.

"And have him shoot me?" I chuckled.

"Edward, I don't want you to go…"

I pressed my lips to her forehead. "I don't want to go either. But it seems best I do. For now. I'll be back later, when he is sleeping."

"You promise? Because I don't think I could take it if you failed to show up." Bella warned me, sadness evident in her voice.

"I will be there, I swear," I promised as I quickly pressed my lips to hers before making my way out the window. I made it to the ground just before I heard Charlie bounding up the stairs to check on Bella.

I spun around the house and sped into the adjoining woods. As I ran my instincts started flaring. I felt a tingle down my spine. The resistance in breathing.

I was being followed.

I took one hesitant breath to find out what I was dealing with.

One breath was enough. Enough to realize the one following me didn't pose a threat.

As I read the mindset that accompanied the smell, it convinced me even more that it was safe to halt.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned lazily.

I faced my follower with a smug grin, which received me a scowl in return.

I didn't have to wait for either one of us to start speaking, since I already knew what this person wanted.

"So, you need _my_ help…?"

* * *

**Thanks for all the BETA offers. I appreciate it. I have 2 BETA's as of now, for all the others who PM'd me, thank you. I will keep your offers in mind for future stories.**

**I have to say, I loved how many reviewers were pissed at Bella for being so dramatic. She was indeed thinking about herself, but it's Bella and Edward is MIA without a decent explanation. Add to that a butt load of insecurities and you have EmoBella. Edward called her out, didn't he ;)**

**Jacob is not everyone's favourite, I know. He won't try and come between Edward and Bella, though the pack as a whole always causes trouble. **

**As for the heart thing and Carlisle's ways for trying to get some answers about that, I am not a heart surgeon, nor a doctor, so bear with me. And Carlisle is not stupid, but he detects a good mystery and has a thirst for discovering new aspects of the vampire immortal life.**

**R and R is always welcome. Thanks for all the support :)**

**You can follow me on Twitter for updates and rambles: twitter(dot)com(slash)bronzehyperion**

**Happy Easter!**


	38. Life of the Search Party

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Eternally Intertwined belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization.©2009-2010 Bronzehyperion. All rights reserved worldwide. Major Kudos to my BETA for this chapter Kim. She and MoonWolfRunner make this story so much better with their grammar-expertise. :)**

* * *

What happened previously.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned lazily.

_I faced my follower with a smug grin, which received me a scowl in return._

_I didn't have to wait for either one of us to start speaking, since I already knew what this person wanted._

_"So, you need my help…?"_

This chapter will be in Bella's POV.

**CHAPTER 37: LIFE OF THE SEARCH PARTY**

Tuesday morning was already looking to be a drag and, it had barely begun. It was dreary and drizzling and I wished I could have stayed at home in my bed with my tattered old copy of Wuthering Heights with Edward by my side, maybe some afternoon delight.

Unfortunately, I was sitting in my truck, staring ahead wondering if this day could get any worse.

Today we were going to search for Angela.

My dad had told me last night; right after Edward had sneaked out of my window.

Charlie had entered my room without caution, shame or even the realization that I could have been buck-nekkid. I hadn't been – thankfully – but I could have been and the fact Charlie had not even considered this – plus the notion he had managed to unknowingly chase Edward away – had pissed me off and, I had acted out on that the moment Charlie had bounded into my room.

"Thanks for knocking, Dad!" I'd muttered sarcastically.

Charlie – used to brusque and obstinate cops, had ignored my icy tone completely.

"How was school?" he had asked politely as he'd paced back and forth through the tiny space of my room.

"Chaotic. Any news on Angela?"

And that's when he had told me. That today the entire town was going to do search-sweeps. Students, parents, town folk, entrepreneurs; they were all going to help. Each group would be assisted by a police officer. Charlie would coordinate the entire thing from the police station.

I'd briefly wondered if Jacob had ever participated in the searches the Quileutes had done at La Push right after Angela had disappeared but before I had managed to ask Charlie if he had spoken to Jacob at all, my father had excused himself to shower and get some rest.

This morning, when I woke up, the cruiser was gone with nothing left but a note on the table. Charlie had left early again, leaving me to wait for Edward to drive with me to school.

This has been quite the compromise on his part, coaxed by me after I had started to kiss his neck seductively when he had returned to me after Charlie had gone to bed.

He had muttered something about me "being an evil temptress; one he couldn't resist." This of course had boosted my self confidence immensely and by the time I had reached his buttons to yank his shirt off, Edward had agreed me and my old truck would drive us to school in the morning.

I hadn't been surprised he had agreed to this so easily and wasn't about to give the evil temptress in me all the credit, since Edward had been distracted the moment he had dashed through my window again last night.

He never told me why. After making out for a while and yet again though this time _grumpily_ agreeing we'd drive to school in my truck and not his – much more stable and shiny – Volvo because Charlie needed to see the truck was gone so he would not get suspicious, he'd tucked me in and hummed me to sleep.

I vaguely recalled how he'd left just before dawn, softly kissing my forehead and murmuring something about being on my doorstep at 8.00 AM sharp.

And he had been, fifteen minutes ago.

Despite the fact his cool hand was tracing mine gently, I still felt like this was the most depressing day ever.

"Are you alright?" Edward inquired, not for the first time this morning.

"I am the same as five minutes ago," I muttered as I maneuvered the truck into the school parking lot.

Edward chuckled. "Are we a bit grumpy this morning?"

I turned to look at him as I cut off the engine of the truck.

"Look outside. The weather is crappy."

Edward lifted my hand and pressed his cool lips against my palm. "Is that all? Because it's pretty common for Forks. I thought you'd grown a bit accustomed to this."

"How could anyone ever grow accustomed to THIS?" I grumbled. "Rain, fog…it's a perfect setting for Stephen King to write another horror story."

Edward frowned. "Looks like we already have that kind of horror story."

_Right…way to be complaining about the weather Bella_, I chided myself. _One of your best friends is missing._

"Do you think the search parties will make a difference?" I wondered quietly. "Will we find anything?"

"Perhaps. Statistics show that there is some kind of evidence or lead that turns up 65% of the times search parties are arranged in missing person cases.. Not always fruitful in the end, and the percentage is not very high, but it is still better than nothing at all."

"Has Carlisle talked to you about the samples of Angela's blood on your shirt you analyzed yesterday? Anything on that?" I asked.

Edward shook his head. "I haven't seen him; he was already gone when I went home to change."

"And you didn't see him last night?"

If I hadn't known Edward so well, I would not have noticed the slight difference in his demeanor. He stopped tracing my fingers with his own and his gorgeous marble face showed a crease above his nose.

There was something he wasn't telling me.

"Edward?"

"No, I didn't see him last night."

"He wasn't at the house?" I pressed.

Edward turned to look at me. "No, I got held up so by the time I arrived home he was out hunting with Esme. Anyway, I am sure he'll let me know if something turns up. Plus, Jasper and Emmett have been spending some time around the school for a few nights now…trying to pick up some clues.

"It's not easy to stay inconspicuous when there's a herd of policemen doing their job during the day. And it's not like we need flash lights," he told me.

I wanted to ask him what it had been that had 'held him up' as he had explained it but decided there was a more pressing, more glum question I needed an answer to.

"Do you think she is still alive?"

"That depends..."

"On?" I pressed.

"Whoever took her," Edward explained. "If someone is holding her for leverage, then there's a good chance she is alive."

"Leverage?"

"It's a long shot," Edward agreed. "It's more likely she got taken by accident."

"Accident?' I mumbled, feeling like a fool for using one word sentences.

"Whoever took her, took her randomly. I don't think she was a specific target."

"So the million dollar question is: who took her?"

Edward nodded as he opened the door on the passenger side and stepped out.

He was at my side within seconds, trying to keep a slow enough pace to look human but failing a bit as he opened the cabin door swiftly, before pulling me out.

"Jacob is a star witness, it seems."

"But he refuses to talk to Charlie," I reminded him.

"For now. Eventually, he'll realize that keeping information is not helping Angela."

"It might be too late then…"

Edward nodded in agreement. "Maybe it will be. Hopefully Jacob will come to his senses and talk to Charlie soon."

"I doubt he will," I said. Edward didn't know Jacob very well, but certainly even he could tell Jacob was very stubborn. And even if this imprint thing forced him to love Angela, it didn't mean Jacob was going to change his mind easily. He was risking a lot of things, including the secret of his 'second' nature if he decided to talk to my father.

"I don't know," Edward countered softly. "Maybe Jacob will surprise us."

His comment threw me, it sounded so….nice. Edward and Jacob had never been nice or cordial with one another. I supposed that maybe Edward had some new found sympathy for Jacob because of Angela and how Jacob may never get the chance to tell her how he felt. Believing this was the case, I decided not to ask Edward what he meant by that.

We made our way into the school, where the atmosphere still felt as chaotic as it did yesterday.

"People are anxious." Edward noticed.

"You should have been here, yesterday." I told him. "People were all over the place. Clear case of freaking out."

Edward grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him. Not caring we had an audience; he pulled me to his chest. "I am sorry I wasn't here."

I sighed as I leaned my head to his chest. "It's okay. You're forgiven," I teased.

I twisted my head to look at him. "I mean, you had things to do. I understand you stayed away. I just missed you, and I was worried about you."

He smiled and pressed his lips to my forehead. "I missed you too. I always miss you."

I leaned in again, and he eagerly pressed his lips to mine. The coolness of his lips soothed me. It also made my blood boil seductively. I definitely wanted him.

Maybe we needed to skip some morning classes and revisit that shed for a long make out session and then some…

Edward sensed my newfound arousal as I heard him inhale deeply. "Feeling better?" He chuckled against my lips. I should have been embarrassed he was actually attuned to my sexual desires but knowing we had been beyond intimate I decided I really didn't care.

"You want to play hookie and go to that shed?" I opted, hoping he'd say yes.

He smiled but pulled away. "I don't think that would be the best idea. Daggett is watching me like a hawk."

Right, that drat principal and his too perfect daughter. The last thing I wanted was for her to interrupt us again.

I nodded. "Probably not a good idea then."

Edward smiled reassuringly as he traced my lips with his finger. "It's a great idea. One I'd gladly put into practice at any other time, with any other principal. But I don't want you to get into trouble."

"You think _I will _get into trouble? What about you? Daggett isn't a fan of yours," I pointed out teasingly.

Edward grinned, but then turned serious as he focused his eyes on something behind me.

"I better get you to class."

I turned to see the principal staring at us from the entrance of the teacher's lounge. His ice blue eyes fixated on me and Edward were giving me chills. Why did it feel like he had been put in this position, at this particular school, to watch Edward and me specifically?

"Let's go," I muttered as I averted my eyes.

It was a dreary depressing Tuesday indeed.

The rest of the morning was hectic... During second period we all received instructions on how to handle the searches. We had been assigned into groups and each group would concentrate on an area to look for clues or anything that would give helpful information on Angela's disappearance and hopefully her current whereabouts. A police officer would lead each group.

We also had specific instructions on what to do when we found a body. The directions read cool and harsh on the instruction form, and I could not help but wonder who had given orders to type it up that way.

Probably Daggett. Only he would be that business-like. That cold. Only he would make the assumption a bunch of school kids could stumble upon a body.

Angela's body.

It wasn't unlikely, of course. Missing people could turn into found bodies.

I'd shuddered at the idea of finding one of my best friends brutally murdered when reading the instructions in class. And I hadn't been the only one.

I had been assigned to one of the groups who'd search around the First Beach area. Mike, Jessica and Eric were in my group as well.

None of the Cullens were going to be with me. Alice was assigned into a group with Tyler and Lauren, while Edward had been put in the same group as Sapphire, and they were going to search elsewhere.

Sitting at the lunch table now, I had no desire to eat the bagel Edward had gotten me. We were heading out straight after lunch and Mike was going to drive us to First Beach.

We were supposed to search until 5 pm and then head back to school. Charlie, special task force search team experts and all the officers who'd lead the search party groups would be there to evaluate the effort, plus two trauma counselors to help us deal with the emotions we might feel during our search and after.

It all sounded a little therapeutic to me. Also, I was not looking forward to spending my afternoon with Mike and Eric. I could only hope Jessica would neutralize things, but I suspected she didn't like me much after her old friend Angela had started to hang out with me. Maybe it wasn't Mike and Eric I needed to worry about.

"Bella, you have to eat," Edward chided me, pulling me out of my reverie.

I took a reluctant bite and chewed.

"Happy?" I commented bitterly.

"Not exactly. What's wrong?"

Need he even ask? Was he okay with the idea of going out on a search party to possibly find a body? Not to mention being in a group with someone who'd gladly rip his clothes off? Sometimes I wondered if Edward felt things the way I did.

I wanted to mentally punch myself for allowing those old insecurities to build again. Of course he didn't. He didn't care about being assigned into a group with Sapphire, because unlike me, he didn't see her as a threat. Well, not the same threat as I did.

"I am not looking forward to this search party thing. I know it's selfish but I am stuck with two semi fraternity dudes and a girl who probably hates my guts because she believes I stole her best friend."

"I am not happy about you spending the afternoon with Newton and Yorkie. But, it's for a good cause," Edward sighed.

"You guys are lucky," Alice whispered. "I am stuck with gossip-queen Lauren. And Tyler whose been drooling over her like an eager labradoodle."

"Now who's gossiping," Edward teased.

"That's not gossip, it's a fact. So puh!"

"Where are you searching?" I asked Edward.

"The woods, mostly. I think a few teachers are supposed to accompany us as well as one of the police officers from your dad's regular team. Plus, we're meeting with a group of parents and town-folk too."

"Alice?"

"Near the town border, doing a route to stop by some houses, pass out flyers, etc."

"I wonder if it'll be of any use," she added.

"Why, did you see something?" Edward wondered.

"You know I haven't. Angela is one big blur," she admitted. "I didn't even see what happened to her. Maybe I am losing my power. Bella seems invisible to me most of the time too."

With one more dramatic sigh she stood up from the table announcing she was going to find Jasper.

Edward nodded as if he understood, but I noticed the slight narrowing of his eyes, as if he was thinking about something very deeply and constructively.

I gave him a small nudge to bring him out of it. "You think it means something?"

"What?"

"Alice. The lack in visions. What do you think it means?"

"She is probably too preoccupied with all the commotion. Maybe if she had room to focus a bit more she'd sense more. Plus, let's not forget her visions are based on what people decide. Maybe you and Angela are just not very decisive. A few weeks ago she stopped me from leaving, knowing you'd stop by to talk about our big secret. I had decided to leave before you came over and she had a vision about it and acted to stop me by inviting you over. She also knew you knew about what we are, so clearly she is not blocked to you all the time."

I shrugged. "Maybe it is a coincidence after all."

"Yes, maybe it is."

"But you do not really think so, do you?" I pressed.

Edward smiled and shook his head. "You are too perceptive sometimes. But it's not important right now. We have other things to focus on," he told me.

"Right, the search for Angela," I said.

Edward nodded, as he glanced at the clock. "That, and twenty minutes to explore that shed…"

Nearly an hour and a hot and heavy – and thankfully uninterrupted - make out session later, I made it to the beach, where Deputy Mark gave everyone a few tips on how to conduct a search. He was accompanied by a small team of officers from the Clallam Country jurisdiction who were going to guide us through the area we were going to search.

We all got handed these neon colored safety vests, so we'd be visible at all times and a flashlight, despite the fact it would still be light for a few hours.

"Remember," Mark added, "If you see something, report it to the officer in your team immediately."

"Bella come on. Walk with me!"

Mike Newton. Still so eager to court me at every chance he had. He was thrilled to be spending time with me and had forced Eric to ride in the backseat of his red Sedan alongside Jessica while he had ushered me into the front seat. Jessica had been less than pleased. I was certain this was another friend faux pas she'd add to her list.

"So, how have you been?" Mike asked kindly as we walked down the beach. "I feel like I haven't seen you around."

I tried to smile but decided I didn't want to give Mike too much leverage. A smile would go as far as wanting to date him in Mike's book.

"It's been hectic, with Angela's disappearance and all."

Mike nodded as he moved a little closer to me. This didn't go unnoticed. "Tell me about it. Everyone is freaking out."

"Yeah, it seems that way."

As we walked, I could not help but think of Edward and what he would be doing right now. I knew he was in the woods behind school somewhere, with Sapphire no less.

That unnerved me still, even though I knew I had nothing to worry about. In fact, since we had left school, Edward had texted me twice. The first one had read he loved me and the second one was to let me know he was in the woods now and that so far he had picked up as little as Jasper and Emmett had on their earlier searches.

I'd been happy to receive the texts though I continued to find the idea of him and Sapphire in one group was simply too convenient. For her.

My pondering didn't do me much good regardless. The beach area was filled with rocks and sea shells, and Mike had to straighten me twice so I wouldn't trip because I was too lost in my own thoughts. I mumbled a thank you while Mike blushed.

Before we could continue a conversation I was barely participating in, Jessica intervened, linking her arm with Mike, whilst giving me a smug smile.

"Mike, are we still on for the movies on Thursday. I am really looking forward to it," she said sweetly.

Mike smiled but he seemed uncomfortable. "Yes, sure."

Jessica squeezed his hand and smiled even wider. "Great. What time will you pick me up?"

Mike frowned at her, but she ignored this and continued to smile. He seemed to be thinking about this intensely, like giving her a pick up time for their date was based on deciding on a life and death situation.

"I'll…I'll call you."

Jessica nearly jumped with excitement. "You have my number right?"

Mike nodded again, while I noticed Eric – who'd taken Mike's spot beside me, but thankfully didn't try to flirt - rolling his eyes.

"What?" I mouthed.

"She put the number in his phone a few weeks ago and gave him one of those pink note-pad slips and slid it into his locker."

"Desperate..." I muttered which made Eric chuckle. This caused Jessica to give us an icy glare, which turned Eric's chuckling into full laughter.

"You're a funny one, Swan!" Eric told me, before he sprinted up ahead to talk to Officer Peter, who was leading our group.

"Not really," Jessica commented as she started to babble to Mike.

Unfortunately for her, he seemed to ignore her words and stepped away from her to wait for me to catch up.

When she noticed this she stopped in her tracks and turned to me.

I wish she hadn't.

"So, Bella," she started, "word has it your boyfriend saw Angela last. Doesn't that make him a suspect or something?" she asked me.

The mean twinkle in her eyes did not go unnoticed.

"Jess," Mike warned. "Let's not go there."

"What?" she asked innocently. "Everyone knows the Cullens are weird. It wouldn't be a surprise if he had something to do with it," she pointed out.

Mike hesitated, but shook his head. "All the Cullens are part of the search. Maybe they keep to themselves, but I doubt they'd hurt anyone."

I gave him a small smile and mouthed a thank you for defending the Cullens. But Jessica wouldn't have any of it. She was on the warpath and ready for some destruction.

"Whatever. Even if they had nothing to do with it, Edward was still the last one to see her."

"He wasn't," I countered as calmly as I could. "Ben was with her last. By the time Edward reached the bathroom, Angela was gone."

"How convenient to blame poor Ben. He is heartbroken over this," Jessica spat. "It's cruel to even consider Ben has anything to do with this."

"She didn't say that," Mike interrupted. "Maybe Ben did hear from her last," he mumbled.

I knew that was not the case. In fact, I was quite certain it was Jacob. He had heard her scream from close by, because he had been hiding in the bathroom stall, while Angela had been taken.

"Even if he did, it doesn't mean he hurt her. Bella just doesn't want to admit that her boyfriend is a weirdo."

That insult did it for me. I had tried to keep my cool, to be alright with whatever craziness Jessica would throw at me, but she was pushing my buttons in ways that made my blood boil and not in good ways. Not the way Edward would.

"You know what, Jessica," I spun around and hissed at her, "you may find Edward a weirdo due to some petty little game of jealousy because he wouldn't look your way in a million years. But that doesn't give you the right to insult people who are so much better than you. That's such a weakness."

"Ouch, Stanley. That was a verbal bitch-slap in the face," Eric grinned, as he overheard my comment after catching up with us again.

"Shut up Eric!' she silenced him before she turned back to me.

"So, I am weak, Bella?" she said menacingly. "If that's the case then why do you feel the need to defend the Cullens? Defend your boyfriend? I guess I am hitting up some truth."

"Why are you doing this, Jess?" Mike wondered. "Bella hasn't done anything wrong."

I wanted to snort at his statement, because it was so naïve. So unnecessary. I may not have done anything wrong in Mike's book, but he was fairly clueless about certain things happening around him. Jessica blamed me for the fact her primary object of affection Edward Cullen had never taken a liking to her because I had come between them. A ridiculous notion, since they had never done more than speak a few polite and necessary words and if that made Jessica believe she once had a shot with Edward it made her even more pathetic.

Then, when her attention and focus had shifted to Mike, he too had been more interested in me. And finally, her friend Angela had started to hang out with me as well.

I supposed that if I had been in her shoes I might have felt the same. If I was a resentful and mean spirited person, of course. Which I generally wasn't, though I made an exception for Sapphire.

"Bella is not as nice as you think she is Mike," she grumbled.

"And why is that?" he pressed. "She seems perfectly nice to me."

"She isn't," Jessica muttered before she stalked away.

"Sorry," Mike apologized and he gave me a smile. "I guess she is PMS'ing or something."

I giggled at his statement. Eric did too. "That must be a constant for her."

Relieved at the lighter atmosphere I smiled at them both as we passed along an area with high cliffs. As we passed, I felt a sudden unwanted desire to look up. It was like I had no choice. I didn't want to, but I simply had to.

As soon as I did, my stare was met with a pair of dark eyes. I recognized them as those of Paul.

One of Jacob's pack friends. He was wearing faded black jeans and a sleeveless t shirt which underlined his large tribal tattoos effectively.

"You know that guy?" Mike inquired curiously.

"Vaguely," I mumbled as I looked away.

"He looks kinda bad-ass with those tats" Eric stated. "Lurking about like that, creepy."

It was. He was. I hadn't forgotten about his little stunt with Sapphire and as much as I disliked her, Paul was far from innocent.

We continued the search but ended up with very little. We found some ripped fabric but it wasn't from Angela's dress. We searched near the cliffs, but they didn't hold a clue either. All in all, it seemed like a waste of time and after a few hours of numbingly cold wind and drizzling rain we headed back to our meeting point.

"That was useless," Eric commented before he begged Mike to open up his car, so we'd finally have some shelter. I was about to join them when I noticed someone trying to get my attention.

_Jacob._

"Bella, you coming?" Mike asked.

"I will be right there. Give me a second."

Jacob moved closer as Mike retreated.

"Hi," he spoke quietly.

He looked small and nearly broken. For the first time in a long while he reminded me of the Jacob I had known before.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Found anything?"

I shook my head. "Nope, nothing. Maybe the other groups had better luck," I said in encouragement.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Look, Jacob, I have to go. We're heading back to school."

Jacob nodded absentmindedly. "Right. Okay."

"You know, I still believe you need to go to the police. I mean, my dad will understand. He can help find Angela. Surely that's what you want," I said.

He gave me a poignant look and nodded again. "Everyone wants her back in one piece. I bet her boyfriend does."

His voice broke a little on the word 'boyfriend.'

"Jacob, it's going to be alright," I said, before I turned and walked back to Mike's red Sedan.

The ride back to school was quiet. It seemed we all had our own issues to consider or ponder. I was hoping Edward would be back too. A few hours without him felt like ages.

When we arrived at the school parking lot, it was packed with students. I spotted Alice, but Edward was not there.

I stepped out, said goodbye to Mike and Eric and moved to Alice's side. She gave me a small hug and a sad smile.

"You didn't have any luck either, huh," she said.

"How'd you know? Did you have a vision?"

I really hoped she had. I knew she was waiting for one.

Alice shook her head. "No, but everyone is giving off this defeated "why did we do this" - vibe. I guess people were hoping for a little more."

"No one here has found anything?" I asked in shock. How was it possible that it seemed like Angela had disappeared off the face of the earth?

"Well, I am sure the police have a few leads they aren't telling us about. Maybe you can ask your father about that. But we're just students, normal folk. I doubt we're supposed to get all CSI about this. Not all the groups are back yet, maybe some of the others had better luck."

"Have you been in contact with Edward?" I asked.

"No, not yet."

"Can you hear him? He's close by right. I mean, he was supposed to search around this area," I pointed out.

Alice smiled. "Bella, Edward is the one with the super hearing. Plus, if he is out of range, than I can't sense him. But no worries. I am certain he will be back soon."

I was hoping she was right. A few hours with Sapphire Daggett were a few hours too many. Surely she would do anything she could to get close to him. The one thing I didn't want. Even if Edward couldn't care less.

"Hello, Earth to Bella. Are you okay?"

"Hmm, what? What do you mean Alice?" I asked, not understanding what she was getting at.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Bella, day dreaming about Edward or worrying about the forced company he is currently keeping is getting old.. I asked you why Jessica Stanley is giving you the death stare. Did you mock her shoes, because a yellow stiletto with a green skirt is a major fashion faux pas?"

Now it was my time to roll my eyes. "Fashion faux pas?" I muttered. "Alice, you're talking to a walking fashion faux pas."

Alice grinned. "That's true."

"Thanks," I muttered causing Alice's grin to grow even bigger.

"What?" she shrugged at my pursed lips. "You ain't a fashion guru. Thankfully, you do have one. Me."

"You still haven't answered my question though," Alice pointed out. "Why is Jessica messing up her face with those permanent anger-wrinkles?"

"She is mad at me. We kind of had a fight during the search at First Beach," I confessed.

Alice seemed intrigued. "Really? It really sucks I missed that, nothing like a little bitch-slapping. What did you fight about?"

I sighed, not really in the mood to rehash this. But Alice would bug me until I spilled, so I rushed through the reason of the fight between Jessica and me, hoping Alice would drop it after that.

She didn't.

"She thinks Edward has something do to with Angela's disappearance. How unsurprising. She really becomes a pest when she is not at the centre of everyone's attention. Imagine how much _she_ hates Sapphire," Alice teased.

I nodded. "She is angry at me. She had a crush on Edward. Edward is my boyfriend now. She tries with Mike, but he seems barely interested. I mean, they apparently have a date Thursday, but he didn't seem that happy about it."

"Plus, in her eyes I stole her best friend. She and Angela hung out a lot before I moved Forks, so I guess she basically blames me for her life sucking and decided to get verbal about it. Can we drop it now?" I demanded.

"Alright, I was just curious. Who knew Jessica Stanley could be so vile. I pegged her for being plain shallow and stupid. But I guess there is a little more to her behavior," Alice mocked.

I smiled. "Eric said she might be constantly PMS'ing."

Alice grinned but then turned mock serious. "Better not tell Edward that one. He'd counter that it would be impossible for the female body to have permanent menstruation."

I groaned at the idea of that.

"Speaking of that pesky brother of mine…"

She didn't need to affirm what I had already felt myself. Edward was back and instant with his return came a strong, electric magnetic pull. Like I was drawn to something.

To someone.

To Edward.

I turned and watched how he gracefully made his way down the parking lot to where we were standing.

"He found something," Alice stated in surprise.

"How do you know?" I asked in shock.

"He'll tell you…"

I glanced over to Edward, who was getting closer and then to the rest of his group. They all looked nearly devastated, like they had just seen the most horrific of images.

"Oh God…" I mumbled.

Edward squeezed and gently pushed his way through the crowd over to me and enveloped me in a tight hug.

"Are you alright?" he asked worryingly and he pulled away to look me over.

I ignored his question. "What's going on?"

"Did you find her?" I choked. "Everyone is looking so sad."

Edward shook his head and I let out a breath of relief. If Angela had been found, it could not have been a promising thing, since the entire group that had searched this area looked like they wanted to throw up.

"What's happening then?"

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Alice, who was now talking quietly to Jasper who had returned as well. Edward led me all the way to my truck, which was near the entrance of the parking lot.

"We found pieces of ripped fabric. Fabric that seems to match the dress she wore at the masquerade ball," Edward spoke quietly.

"Oh no. That's bad," I whispered as I felt tears starting to burn in my eyes. A sole one managed to escape and traitorously rolled down my cheek. Edward leaned in to catch it on his lips.

"I am sorry," he mumbled against my cheek. "Please don't cry. It's just fabric. It doesn't mean…" He didn't finish.

"It doesn't mean she is dead," I stated. "But it doesn't mean she is alive either."

"There's more," Edward whispered into my ear.

"What?"

"I took one of the pieces of fabric, so Carlisle can analyze it."

"That's good," I said approvingly. "I hope my dad will find something too. I guess they'll send it to a lab."

Edward nodded. "I think Carlisle offered to help your father with lab analysis work. That makes his participation and interest less conspicuous."

"Charlie will need all the help in the world."

Edward frowned and looked away into the distance.

"I am not certain if he'll be able to catch the perpetrator," he muttered.

"Why not? What do you mean?"

"Because the fabric smelled weird. I am not sure if the Forks Police Department is up for the job, even with the assistance of Clallam County."

"Edward," I countered his thought process. "I know my dad might come off as a hick sometimes; a simple small town sheriff, but he is a good cop."

Edward smiled a little at my defense and gave me a small peck on the lips. "I know, love. I didn't mean to insult your father. I know he is a good cop, Bella."

"Then why do you assume he won't be able to catch who did this. Do you also believe we won't find Angela?"

Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair nervously. "Bella, I am not certain what we are dealing with here. Like I said; the fabric smelled strange, like it had been tampered with."

"What does that mean? Do you think she was drugged?"

Edward narrowed his eyes in thought. "That's a possibility. There was also this lingering fragrance in the woods, up near Hartzell Creek. I texted Jasper about it earlier. and he and Emmett are going to check it out."

"Did you tell your guiding officer about this?" I wondered. "The police should know this, right?"

"I don't know love," Edward hesitated. "If it's something not human, the police won't be able to stop it. Plus Officer Graham doesn't seem to be the sharpest tool in the shed. He kept going on about how he managed to shoot a deer from a wide range when on a patrol once. It made him seem very ignorant."

"Will you join Jasper and Emmett back there tonight?" I wondered quietly.

Edward shook his head and pulled me to him. I leaned my head against his chest and let out a content sigh. "I wish we could always stay like this," I mumbled.

Edward grazed his nose against my hair and inhaled deeply. "If only things would be that simple."

"And to answer your question. No, I won't be joining my brothers tonight. I think your father will be busy with the new findings. I heard one of the other groups might have found some hair that could be Angela's, but I am not convinced that's not some rumor made up to sensationalize things a bit. Anyway, if your father is out, I could stay with you."

He pulled away and lifted up my chin. "If you want me too, of course," he grinned.

For a moment I was lost in the peacefulness of his golden eyes. He was so beautiful and so good. I was fortunate and realizing this allowed a pang of guilt to ripple through me as I thought of Angela and wherever she was right now. I shuddered and Edward pulled me close again.

"I will never let anything happen to you," he vowed.

"Ever." His words sounded warm and sincere, but I felt his body tense around me as he spoke them.

"That's a good thing." A voice from behind us commented dryly, instantly explaining the reason for Edward's new found anxiety.

The sound of the cold intonation gave me goose bumps. Edward let go of my waist and grabbed my hand instead as he spun us to face our third party.

"After all, it would be such a shame if someone else went missing," principal Daggett spoke as he looked us over. It was impossible to miss the menacing smirk on his lips.

Evil, incarnated.

"Mr. Cullen. Ms. Swan. Why don't you join the rest of us in the auditorium? We all have a lot to discuss."

* * *

**I know....I am a little evil for not revealing who asked for Edward's help in the last chapter. Have a little patience; all will reveal itself in the next chapter, when we go over Edward's part of the search.**

**Jessica is a gigantic bitch in this story, which is not uncommon in fanfic-land, I suppose. I wanted to give Mike and Eric a little more space. They aren't incredibly relevant (yet) and not entirely uncharacteristic, but I like them. They won't be a threat in any way though. But everyone needs a few friends.**

**Thanks for the ongoing support. Reviews are welcome and very much appreciated! :)**

**Happy Tuesday!**


	39. Sapphire and Ice

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Eternally Intertwined belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization.©2009-2010 Bronzehyperion. All rights reserved worldwide. Major Kudos to my BETA for this chapter MoonWolfRunner. She and Kim make this story so much better with their grammar-expertise. :)**

**

* * *

**

**What happened previously:**

_"I will never let anything happen to you," he vowed._

_"Ever." His words sounded warm and sincere, but I felt his body tense around me as he spoke them._

_"That's a good thing." A voice from behind us commented dryly, instantly explaining the reason for Edward's new found anxiety._

_The sound of the cold intonation gave me goose bumps. Edward let go of my waist and grabbed my hand instead as he spun us to face our third party._

_"After all, it would be such a shame if someone else went missing," principal Daggett spoke as he looked us over. It was impossible to miss the menacing smirk on his lips._

_Evil, incarnated._

_"Mr. Cullen. Ms. Swan. Why don't you join the rest of us in the auditorium? __We all have a lot to discuss."_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 38: SAPPHIRE AND ICE**

I wanted to vomit, which was a very uncommon feeling for me. Unlike the times I had to choke up some food, vomiting was not something that came natural to me, but now I had the impossible impulse to throw up.

Walking through the woods – too slow for my taste, but necessary to keep up the human pretense - I could taste the scents of it's surroundings on my tongue. My nostrils flared in recognition, smelling the musky fragrance of the muddy grounds, leaves drenched in rain, the moisture dripping off the humans around me. That was all normal.

But as the cool wind swirled around me, it brought to life flavors that were less than pleasant.

I knew almost all the scents the woods held for me, but this heady scent mixed in with nature's aroma was all wrong. It was too strong, too present.

It made my stomach turn.

"Is everything alright?" A quiet voice asked from behind me.

Sapphire Daggett. Her words sounded sincere, but her thoughts clouded the purity of her voice. Not to mention the fact she was the source of my nausea. Her perfume was heavy and it smelled like she had bathed in it. There was nothing natural about her fragrance. Even her blood, a typical O negative, did not appeal to me.

Bella smelled natural and her scent was strawberries mixed with freesias, a hint of lavender and freshly mowed grass. She smelled like spring time and her blood was a dangerous elixir that constantly reminded me of my physical attraction to her.

And yes, sometimes it did make me thirsty too. I could not deny that, but I never had the urge to harm her. The thirst was easily dealt with.

_I wonder what he is thinking._

_Same here, Sapphire, _I thought.

She behaved quite neutral, even in the few glimpses of thoughts I could catch, but there was something brewing inside her. Her thoughts were surprisingly – I dared to think the word '_normal'_- much more then when we had first seen each other. I realized she had done that constantly when we'd been in the same room. She would try and contain her thoughts, make them less demanding towards me compared to when we had first met, when she had bluntly thought about wanting me and taking me away from Bella.

As if she ever could.

Perhaps she felt more at ease because Bella was not around. Maybe there was less need to act and think in primal needs and possessiveness.

"I am fine," I muttered, not paying extra attention to the fact she had started to walk closer next to me, though it was hard to ignore with the way her scent was violently attacking me.

I needed a sick-bag.

_He looks fine. What I wouldn't give to run my hand through his hair._

I wanted to laugh. Was it always about lust with these girls? I had to put up with girls like Lauren and Jessica who had been transparent in their teenage lust for me, for years. Since I couldn't read Bella's thoughts, I had no idea if perhaps she lusted after me as well. Of course, with Bella it was preferable that she did and since she loved me as much as she may have lusted after me, it balanced feelings nicely.

Also, I definitely lusted after her too. Thinking of her cream-white skin, her chocolate eyes boring into mine as we made love brought along an odd sensation in my pants. It was a strange gesture to have to readjust myself, but I could feel the growing bulge of my erection starting to become uncomfortable.

_Way to grab your crotch there Edward, _I silently chided myself.

_Save the lust for later, when you can actually do something about it._

Of course, thinking about what I could be doing with Bella later, didn't help with my situation at all.

Excellent timing I had. A boner during a search party. Very appropriate. Emmett would be proud.

Thank heavens I was covered up. The last thing I wanted was to give Sapphire the idea that I was sexually attracted to her.

While I tried not to think of Bella and the effect she had on me, I noticed that Sapphire was eyeing me curiously as she had managed to get into my personal sphere even more.

"It's so sad what has happened to Angela," she commented quietly.

_I wish he would look at me. Really look at me. If I could get him to look at me than everything would work out._

I nodded in reply to her comment about Angela and felt small relief noticing the sound of Sapphire's voice in combination with her cool inner thoughts had an interesting effect on my erection. I could feel myself shrink at the internal murmurs that penetrated my thoughts and while any other guy would have felt uncomfortable at the idea of his sexual organ not performing, I welcomed it.

I quietly pondered her thoughts though; it was bizarre how she felt the necessity for me to look at her. Not only had I looked at her many times, I also felt that her eyes never brought me anything of interest. Not romantically anyway, which was clearly what she was hoping for.

Perhaps she believed she could put me under a spell or something.

"I never got around to thanking you for saving me the other day," Sapphire continued.

I smiled, which she took as an inviting gesture. She was wrong though. I smiled because she was wrong. She had thanked me and I couldn't be certain if she had forgotten or if she was simply trying to keep a conversation going.

I tried to poke through the barriers of her thoughts, but it was useless; her mind gave nothing away and yet again I was confronted with the fact this girl managed to put a wall up when she needed to.

I had no way of knowing if this was well practiced or if there was something special about her that made her to do this automatically.

It bothered me less than it should, I knew this. Truthfully I hadn't clearly thought about this before. I had always been eager and almost desperate to ignore Sapphire as much as I could because I knew she made Bella feel very uncomfortable. Plus, after reading her thoughts that first day, I wasn't even remotely interested in catching them again. It all seemed so 'same old, same old' to me – another girl to want me – but now I felt a little stupid to realize that maybe there was a reason for her on and off mental silence and that if she managed to tune herself out, it would tune me out as well.

And given Carlisle's desire to find out everything we could about the Daggett's that was very inconvenient.

"You did thank me," I told her in earnest.

I noticed a slight frown as she realized she had been caught.

"I must have forgotten. But thank you really," she smiled.

"You're welcome," I answered her with a small smile.

I really didn't want to give her too much attention and be nice to her because Carlisle wanted me to. Every smile, every polite gesture could lead to the wrong impression.

On the other hand, getting closer to her to find out what she and her father were all about did make sense. I could not contest Carlisle on that.

He had given Rosalie the task to befriend her, so it wasn't necessary for me to try and pretend to do the same. But being here in the woods, having her walk absurdly close to me, did give me an opening to dig for a little information.

Information, yes. I didn't really want to talk to Sapphire, but she was the key to something I needed to know.

Talking to her was part of a deal I had made.

Jacob.

He had followed me into the woods last night and nearly begged me for help.

Begged, yes. It had been a strange experience to see him ask me for help.

"You saved that Daggett chick from Paul. I need to know if she is going to file some sort of complaint. Paul has a record and I can't have him end up in jail," he had explained as we stood there – facing off. There was little bitterness in his voice now, compared to how he normally spoke to me.

"Why not?" I had countered. There was going to be no way I would help him without knowing why.

"He has got good senses. I need him to help me find Angela and protect the rez. If he goes to jail, I lose one of my best men," Jacob had told me.

"Don't you mean one of your best dogs?" I'd teased.

Jacob had rolled his eyes at that. "Whatever Leech, you in, yes or no?"

"What do I gain by helping you?"

"I'll talk to Charlie. Make sure you are off the hook."

He'd vanished before I could even respond. His mind had been confident I'd take the deal.

And I had. I was about to fulfill my end of it.

I breathed in deep and unnoticeable, instantly assaulted by Sapphire's strong perfume again.

Maybe this was going to be more difficult than I thought.

"Have you filed for assault?" I asked casually.

My question took her by surprise that much was evident from the fact her heart picked up in rhythm and the sharp intake of breath before she answered. At least I still had that, if I couldn't properly read her mind all the time.

And of course, the moment I had uttered the question, her thoughts hid under a veil of mystery again. I could however pick up snippets of things, of images. Her mind went straight to Paul, his face clear in her mind. I couldn't see hers, so I had no idea of knowing how their run in had gone and who had initiated the conversation which had resulted in Paul manhandling Sapphire.

"Why?" she wondered quietly.

_Why would he bring that up?_

I raised my eyebrow to her inner-question, pretending I found it absurd for her to even ask.

Actually, it was absurd to ask me why.

"Why? Because Paul attacked you, didn't he?" I pointed out.

_Paul? How does he know his name?_

I was momentarily taken aback by breaking the barrier of her mind long enough to hear something loud and clear so I did not realize right away that her thoughts actually hinted at the idea that she knew Paul by name.

_She knew Paul?_

Did that mean she knew the others as well? Jacob had never mentioned it. I pushed down my anger as I wondered if Jacob was playing me.

"Do you know Paul?" I asked.

Okay, I pushed. I had to know.

"I…uh…"

There was that shield again. I poked around it, to try and find out what she was really thinking.

I failed. She got defensive, as her eyes narrowed.

"It doesn't matter. Nothing really happened."

Huh? So I did not find her sobbing and upset and Paul's violation then…

She sounded like a kitten clawing at the enemy. Her voice resembled her father's.

Must be a sore subject.

Vulnerability_. The key is vulnerability_, I reminded myself. I found that if I got too aggressive she would put up this wall which made it nearly impossible for me to read her mind. But when she felt cornered, she felt vulnerable and it made it easier to read her thoughts. I could coax her or piss her off extremely. Both had the same effect.

"You were screaming. I take you did not do that for no reason," I tried softly.

_He is worried about me. I knew I could make him come around. As long as SHE is not in his presence._

Her assumption and her dismissal of Bella made me want to growl, but I bit it back and kept my composure. This was not the time to mark my territory with Bella.

"I mean, I know it is none of my business, really," I continued, "but if he tried to harm you, he should be held responsible for that, right?"

"I don't really want to go through that fuss," she whispered.

_Please drop it._

Interesting. She didn't want to press charges against Paul. I wondered why. Surely her father would feel differently. He would gladly press charges against anyone he didn't like.

Like me, for instance.

"And your father. How does he feel about what happened?"

"I haven't told him," she said brusquely. "It was just a misunderstanding. I thought….that guy...Paul…was being nice, until he got a bit too friendly. But filing a complaint is too much."

So Paul was safe then. I made a mental note to notify Jacob later. Hoping he'd stick to his side of the deal.

"It was an overreaction and I am sorry you had to save me."

_Save her_, I scoffed silently. Was that what I had done? I had simply grabbed a sobbing ball of human of the floor because it was the correct thing to do; it had nothing to do with playing some sort of hero.

"It seems like I didn't need to save you then. Clearly it was no big deal, so I suppose it was not saving, but mostly intervening," I told her.

_He sounds angry. Angry because he doesn't want me to dismiss his heroism. I knew I could make him care._

I wanted to smile at her delusions, but that would give off the wrong impression.

I kept it stoic and shrugged.

"Well, all is well that ends well. For you. Let's hope we can find Angela and have a happy ending for her as well.

If only it were as simply for Angela.

I moved away from Sapphire and closer up front. Clearly I hadn't managed to get closer to her and no matter how hard I had tried for an opening, her mind was still very difficult for me to access at all times. Sometimes her barriers were down and then there were up again firmly.

I didn't know if this was deliberate.

What a mess. I supposed it would be up to Rosalie to get some real information on Sapphire and her father. Maybe Sapphire would open up to her. If Rosalie would make a true effort, that is.

I hoped so, because we were going to need it.

The rest of the search dragged on. The officer accompanying us, Officer Graham was a tool. He kept yapping on and on about things that had nothing to do with the search.

Sapphire had moved away from me after my dismissal and I was walking by myself, taking in my surroundings and thinking of Bella.

I did not enjoy it one bit to think about her being in a group with Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie. I had texted her twice; once to tell her I loved and again to keep her updated in this side of the search.

We were nearing Hartzell Creek when there was a stir in the air, a gush of wind attacking us. It had been windy all day, so it wasn't surprising, but it did add to the eerie feeling most students felt at walking here. Most of them were shivering.

I could read the discomfort in every mindset, even Sapphire's. They were not used at being here, so deep into the woods, where threatening shadows were dancing and the gloomy weather didn't do anything to make the images of dread and horror dissipate.

It was here, this spot with a few fallen trees and crunchy leafs, the wind swirling and the drizzling rain splattering where my instincts picked up on the only fruitful thing we'd probably find today.

A clue.

_Evidence._

I followed the scent, which was one that threw me a little, since it didn't smell like something I'd ever come across. It was strong though no stronger than the nauseating perfume Sapphire was wearing, but it almost had the same effect.

It made me want to gag.

I noticed how none of the others in my group were alerted. I approached a fallen oak tree, its branches crumbling so it meant it had been lying there for a few seasons and noticed a tiny shredded piece of fabric.

I took me less than a second to determine it matched Angela's dress. I moved closer and spotted a few larger pieces of fabric. All torn.

Angela had been here.

The question was: had the fabric been strategically planted or had this been an accident?

That question could really only be answered if we knew more about the perpetrator. And we knew very little.

I didn't alert Officer Graham instantly. I took the small piece stuck between the branches of the tree and swiftly put it in my pocket. When I turned around to call out to Officer Graham, my eyes locked in with Sapphire's. She frowned slightly and the fact she pondered what I was doing meant she momentarily let her guard down.

_What is he doing over there?_

I didn't give her time to come up and ask.

"Officer Graham, I found something..."

And found something I had. The fabric was tainted with something but even with my excellent senses I couldn't quite put my finger – or nose- on what it was. The fabric would need analysis, for certain. I padded the outside of my pocket, knowing I needed to get the sample to Carlisle as soon as I could.

The search ended as soon as we had found the fabric because Officer Graham believed it to be necessary we head back to school to share our findings. He was bouncing with some sort of triumph like it was a freaking scavenger hunt and our 'team' had won.

I mentioned he was a tool right?

I took the time we needed to walk back to school to text Jasper and let him know it would be interesting to check out the area around Hartzell Creek.

He texted back that Emmett and he would check it out as soon as he'd get home – he had returned to school to keep up appearances and check on Alice - because he suspected it would not be long before the place would be swamped with police. He was probably right about that.

When we arrived at the parking lot, I made my way to Bella swiftly.

I ignored the commotion and shock on people's faces as I realized they knew we were the harbingers of bad news because no matter what the findings of fabric meant, it certainly could not mean anything positive.

The only positive thing was Bella in my arms. I asked how she was and then dragged her away from the crowd of people, so I could fill her in privately about what our findings had been.

I told her about the fabric and how odd it had smelled.

I didn't tell her about Sapphire.

What? It wasn't that I was deliberately keeping it from her.

Okay, I was. But only for the time being. I would tell her later. Just like I still had to tell her about Carlisle's idea to have Rosalie befriend Sapphire. And my deal with Jacob.

Right now, I just wanted to be with her. One afternoon without her proved to be too long.

Since Jasper and Emmett would busy checking out the area in the woods where the torn fabric had been found and Charlie would probably be very busy with leading the investigation and compiling anything new the searches may have produced, it seemed like the perfect time to stay with Bella and make up for some lost time.

If she wanted me to, of course.

Lucky for me, she didn't seem to protest when I held her close and told what I wanted for the evening. All she did was gaze at me and as I stared right back it was so easy to get lost in the deep pools of her chocolate eyes.

And everything would have stayed perfect, if we hadn't been interrupted.

_They are always close, I wonder how Chief Swan would feel about that._

Of course, principal Daggett would tell Charlie if he had the chance. I wondered if maybe it would be best to not wait for Jacob and talk to Charlie myself; clean up any misunderstanding about my non involvement in Angela's disappearance and ask the Chief to drop his ban from me seeing Bella before Daggett would make matters worse again.

I tensed at his inner voice and his vocal aloud demand. He summoned us to join him and the other students in the auditorium.

Bella gave me a worried glance as we followed Daggett to the auditorium. She felt my tension.

"Don't worry about it. I'll explain later," I murmured only for her.

The information during Daggett's speech didn't prove very fruitful. He'd claimed we had a lot to discuss but he only announced that all the clues found and all the information the groups might have gathered would be transferred to the police through the officers that had accompanied us and that if there was something we needed to share individually we could contact the police station ho had set up a hot line. He also provided counseling for those who felt traumatized by the search and pointed us to the cafeteria for that in case any of the students would need it.

He also announced there would be a special conference the following night, organized by the school board where parents could share their worries and ask questions. Chief Swan and his deputy Mark would be there to answer them.

"I didn't know about that," Bella mumbled.

I took her hand and rubbed it soothingly. "It's a good thing. The entire community needs to do something. So far all of this seems very chaotic," I muttered.

"Like I said earlier outside at the parking lot; my dad is doing a good job," Bella grumbled.

"I know love," I assured her, "but Clallam County hauled the wrong guy in before an investigation had started. That doesn't scream professional. Also, if the parents get involved, Carlisle and Esme can get involved without suspicion."

"That's true," Bella agreed.

"Do you think Carlisle will find out what that smell on Angela's dress is?" she wondered quietly.

"I hope so."

The briefing ended quickly. Daggett dismissed us and moved through the auditorium doors and out of sight.

I realized as I watched him go that he was a lot like his daughter in his mindset. I could read him when he wanted me too but during his speech just now, I didn't catch anything other than the exact words he was reciting.

It disturbed me to no end. Two people I should probably want and need to read because it would give my insight into their motives and help with self preservation had me blocked whenever they tried really hard.

Maybe they had some sort of mental training.

_Wait, what?_

Mental training? Was that really what I was thinking?

Was that even possible?

If that was true – and the more I pondered on it, the more it seemed likely – would that mean they knew about my power?

That seemed u_nlikely_but it was still something I needed to discuss with Carlisle.

Bella pulled me out of my reverie. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Should I drop you off at your house or are we going to mine?"

Drat, Bella's truck. She was driving us today.

_Very manly, Edward._

"Hmm," I grumbled, which made Bella chuckle.

"You'll survive, Cullen," she teased as she took my hand and pulled me out to the parking lot.

"Mind making a stop at the hospital?"

"Kiss me," Bella begged.

I gladly complied, as I put my lips to hers and allowed our tongues to get reacquainted.

The sensations proved it had definitely been too long.

After leaving school, we'd made a quick stop at the hospital to drop off the small piece of fabric I had found.

Or rather, I had made the stop, while Bella had waited outside. Carlisle knew he couldn't keep me away from Bella at school and I assumed he knew I wasn't going to respect Charlie's rule at all, but he didn't want to know about me breaking any rules, that much was obvious from what I read in his mind when I had entered the office and he had told me he knew I had left the Volvo at home.

I decided it would be best to keep my deal with Jacob to myself. For all I knew he was going to let me hang and then it would be useless to share with my father and risk being lectured.

_I know you would not disrespect Chief Swan's request to stay away from Bella._

"I noticed the Volvo in the driveway at home earlier, did you ride with Alice?"

"I am spending time with my girlfriend," I had muttered coolly to explain. "I am not asking for your approval."

"Besides, that's not why I am here," I had told him as I handed the fabric over.

Carlisle was over 400 years old, but he too had a hard time defining the smell on the fabric.

"Any idea what it could be," I had inquired, but he had shaken his head.

"I'll have to analyze the sample."

"Emmett and Jazz are going to check out the scene as soon as they can, before the police comes to comb the area again."

"Good."

"I take it you need to go now?" He had wondered with a small smile.

"I thought you didn't want me to break any rules?" I'd wondered.

"I don't, but you're not a child."

"I am going to talk to the Chief soon. I think Daggett is still watching me and would love to tell Charlie that Bella and I are affectionate at school."

"Principal Daggett is still giving you trouble?" Carlisle had asked me, worry creasing his brow.

"Yes."

He had pondered for a bit until he had spoken. "Hmm, seems like we need to do more than befriend his daughter."

"Like what?"

"Well, Esme received an email from the school board, informing everyone about that conference for all the parents tomorrow night. We'll both go. Maybe I can have a chat with the principal afterwards. Have a word with him about my son, air my concern as a worried father," he had explained.

Before I'd gone back to join Bella in her truck and pray for survival – I really hated that thing – I'd told Carlisle about my conversation with Sapphire and how her mind and that of her father's was locked to me at times. Carlisle was very much interested in my theory about some sort of mind control and had promised me to revisit it later when he'd come home.

He'd frowned when I had told him I was likely to be spending the night with Bella.

And that conviction was still very strong, when she had started to straddle me and begged me to kiss her just now.

Like I said, I gladly complied.

We were in Bella's bed room and I was on her bed, with Bella in my lap.

My cock enjoyed the friction. Her sex seemed to do the same as the heat from her core warmed my crotch.

"Charlie won't be home for a while," she breathed as she leaned in more to kiss me again.

"Homework?" I tried teasingly.

"I think we have biology and chemistry wrapped up in a nice little package, don't you?" she murmured seductively.

"Touché, my beautiful sexy seductress," I whispered

Bella blushed at that, which made me smile.

"You are, you know. Don't you feel what you do to me?" I breathed as I pulled her closer to me.

"And you to me," Bella mumbled.

I grabbed her face and kissed her fiercely, which made her heart pound that much faster.

Her hands were roaming the front of my shirt and I was thankful for the sweater I wore, which proved to be much easier than a button down. I lifted my arms for Bella to take it off and had to guide her a bit as she was too consumed by our lips touching, our tongues wrestling and my cock trying to fondle her core.

But we managed and within a few seconds she was in her underwear, while I was still wearing jeans.

"Not fair," Bella protested. "I know what's underneath."

"Or rather, what might not be," she winked.

I pushed her down onto the mattress and smiled.

"My turn to make you happy, I murmured as I slid down her body to kiss her belly button.

"Edward?" Bella gasped as my cool lips touched her skin.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to taste you too," I whispered against her flat stomach.

"Oh…"

I softy licked her skin as I moved down slowly, until I reached the line of her black panties.

"These should come off," I teased as I pulled them down.

They slid down her ankles and then I knew it was show time.

I wanted to test the waters first, so I gently touched her folds with my finger.

"Mmm," Bella moaned.

_Success._

I slid in one finger and then two, before I leaned in and let my lips linger close to her core.

As I breathed out, Bella's hips shifted.

I could see her sex glistening with wetness.

She was clearly very much aroused.

As was I judging from the way my cock was begging for release and chafed itself against my jeans.

Light as a feather, I pressed my lips to her core and let my tongue taste her wetness.

Now I would be lying if I said it tasted better than human blood. But it did come pretty darn close. I mean, my taste buds weren't about to declare this a supreme delicacy but if her blood tasted half as good as her juices, I would have to taste that too someday. As I thought of tasting her blood, venom started burning my throat, I could almost feel it seeping through my lips and it was coating my tongue.

This was good, erotic.

It made the bulge in my pants rock solid.

I wanted Bella.

And her blood.

I wanted Bella's blood

And then I was gone.

Standing at the other side of her room, I breathed heavily as Bella eyed me with concern.

"What's wrong?" she said as she grabbed her panties and put them back on before grabbing a shirt off the floor and putting that on as well.

She looked hurt. And more than embarrassed.

_Way to ruin the mood Edward_, I scolded myself.

"I just…I wanted to make you happy," I murmured.

I had really wanted to. I'd never orally satisfied a woman before, but since Bella had done so with me, I wanted to try as well. And everything was perfect, Bella was perfect.

So why did I have to ruin it by thinking of her blood.

And actually wanting her blood…

"What happened?"

"It's me, isn't it?" She whispered.

She really sounded hurt. Rejected.

I walked back to the bed and sat down, pulling Bella – who was standing there – down to sit next to me.

"It's definitely not you," I assured her with a small smile.

"It's me actually," I frowned.

"I got overwhelmed. You…you taste really…good…down there and I…just wondered about your blood…" I mumbled.

"Oh," Bella nodded a little shy but also relieved.

"Did it turn you on?" Bella wondered coyly.

It had. But could I tell her that?

"Yes."

"So the idea of my blood arouses you?"

"Yes, though usually not this strong. I usually don't think about your blood when we're together."

"Would you like a taste?" Bella asked as she leaned in. Her neck was certainly very much exposed.

I was stunned. I mean, she had done this before; the night she had told me she knew I was a vampire. I had declined then, for obvious reasons.

"Bella," I warned.

I bit back a growl as I tried not to choke on my own venom.

"Do you even know what you are saying?" I hissed.

"Just a taste, Edward." Bella retorted. "I am not asking you to kill me."

I rolled my eyes at her. "What makes you think I could control myself?"

Bella snorted. "I know you, Edward. You would never hurt me."

I wanted to believe in her confidence, in her trust in me and my ability to keep her from getting hurt, but should I risk it? Have an actual taste of Bella's blood? Just a small taste?

The venom seeping into my mouth said yes.

The consequences of what something like that could unleash warned me against it.

_You can't do that without possibly harming her_, I warned myself.

"Let's drop it," I told her brusquely. "You need to do some homework, I am sure."

"Edward…," Bella coaxed. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just want to give you every part of me. Including…my blood if that's what you need."

She was generous; I had to give her that. But to give her blood to me was like some sort of self sacrifice. I momentarily imagined slaughtering images and shook my head to try and erase them.

Bella's blood was off-limits.

"Bella, I have every part of you. But I'd prefer it if you kept your blood…to yourself…"

"And I will try and work on my self control when….pleasuring you like that. I promise," I vowed which caused Bella to blush.

"You don't have to," she whispered as her hand lingered on mine.

"I want to and I will," I promised her.

"Do you need…some time or air…?" Bella wondered. "Are you okay with staying here or do you want to be alone?"

I took a deep breath and while the idea of Bella's blood was still in my head and I could still taste a mixture of Bella's wetness and my own venom on my tongue, I decided I was on control.

"I am fine. I am sorry I pulled away," I smiled, as I pulled Bella onto my lap.

"I thought you told me to do some homework," Bella teased.

"Biology and Chemistry, right?" I winked as I started kissing her again.

We started making out but I kept it light and almost innocent. For some reason I could not entirely shake the idea of being turned on by Bella's blood and the desire to taste it.

I had been turned on by her from the moment we had met, but her blood had never been factored in. So why did that start to happen now?

After a few minutes I pulled away because the venom I tried to shallow down was burning my throat.

Bella didn't like that. "Does this mean you won't make love to me anymore?"

I took a deep breath and shook my head. I figured I just needed some time to put things in the right perspective and forget I had ever even thought of her blood like that.

The perfect distraction would be a conversation.

I gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Not at all. I just want to talk to you about something."

"About what?"

"Sapphire."

Bella frowned. "I think I'd rather do some actual homework."

I grinned as I swept some locks of her chestnut/auburn hair out of her face.

"Carlisle thinks it is important that we get to know more about the Daggetts. For some reason it's very difficult to read their minds sometimes and Alice doesn't seem to have visions about them either."

Bella nodded. "Yes, I noticed that. About Alice. Why do you think you can't read them?"

I shrugged. "Sometimes I can, but there are also times I can't."

"I don't know if that's a coincidence or if they're controlling it in some way," I explained.

"How does Carlisle want to it? The Daggetts seem pretty closed off. My dad doesn't even know much about them."

"Well, for one he and Esme are going to that parent-conference about Angela's disappearance tomorrow. That might give Carlisle the chance to talk to our dear principal."

"What else?" Bella pressed.

"Carlisle wants one of my family members to befriend Sapphire."

Bella's frown deepened.

"You? Was that why you were in her group today?"

I smiled reassuringly and brushed my finger against her cheek. "That was a coincidence, though I have to admit, I did try and probe her for information about Paul."

Bella stared at me curiously. "And?"

"Nothing, she claims it was a misunderstanding. Though she seemed surprised I knew Paul by name."

"Which means she knows Paul by name," Bella deduced.

"Seems that way, yes."

"Maybe Jacob can shed some light on that."

Ah yes, Jacob. I debated on telling Bella about our chat in the woods and the deal we had made, but before I could Bella spoke.

"So, who's going to befriend her?"

"Rosalie."

Bella huffed. "Fantastic. She hates me so she'll love Sapphire."

"She was the only choice," I explained. "Plus they have their self-centeredness in common."

"I suppose. Do you think it will work?"

"I hope so," I told her in earnest.

And I really did. There was nothing like a passive danger lurking. And the Daggett's were soon becoming top of the list. They seemed more menacing than truly dangerous, but often the silent lurking dangers were the hardest to deal with and harbored the biggest consequences in the end.

Bella and I stayed in her room, talking and making out until her stomach started grumbling.

Dinner time.

While she worked on a simple dish for one - Charlie was staying at the police station to work on Angela's case - I stared outside the window, wondering how we could determine the danger the Daggetts presented and find Angela to have some sort of resolve. I also thought about Jacob and our strange truce. I had no idea of how to tell Bella about that.

It came as a surprise when I heard a recognizable sound in the distance.

_Charlie's cruiser._

His mind was full with the investigation, Bella and quite surprisingly…me.

His thoughts on me were actually mellow Maybe Jacob had spoken to him?

"Looks like your father is coming home for dinner after all," I told Bella as I watched the cruiser pull into the free space next to the house.

"You better go, then" Bella said.

I debated for a second, but then I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"No."

"Edward," Bella started, "you're not supposed to be here. Charlie will try and shoot you if he sees you."

I smiled and brushed my fingers against the spot I had just kissed. It was warming with a faint scarlett blush.

"On the contrary, my love. This is exactly where I need to be…"

* * *

**A/N I know this story is slow and that it might drag on slowly at times. For people who like fast paced stories, this one isn't it. The way it's looking now this volume will be done around 50 chapters (give or take) and then I'll start the next chapter/sequel (whatever you want to call it)**

**And yes, to some it may look silly to have them be a passive threat and not do evil things every chapter but still have them lurk about. I understand if people don't like it, but that will not make me change that, since a part of their danger lies in the fact they are slightly passive on the surface.  
**

**Edward and Jacob will not become BFF but they do need each other on certain levels.**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews and constructive criticism; I appreciate it :)**

**If you want to follow me on Twitter to find out when I update or read my ramblings: twitter(dot)com(slash)bronzehyperion**

**Have a great weekend!**


	40. House Call

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Eternally Intertwined belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization. ©2009-2010 Bronzehyperion. All rights reserved worldwide. Major Kudos to my BETA for this chapter: Kim. She and MoonWolfRunner make this story so much better with their grammar-expertise. :)**

**

* * *

**

**What happened previously:**

It came as a surprise when I heard a recognizable sound in the distance.

_Charlie's cruiser._

His mind was full with the investigation, Bella and quite surprisingly…me.

His thoughts on me were actually mellow Maybe Jacob had spoken to him?

"Looks like your father is coming home for dinner after all," I told Bella as I watched the cruiser pull into the free space next to the house.

"You better go, then" Bella said.

I debated for a second, but then I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"No."

"Edward," Bella started, "you're not supposed to be here. Charlie will try and shoot you if he sees you."

I smiled and brushed my fingers against the spot I had just kissed. It was warming with a faint scarlet blush.

"On the contrary, my love. This is exactly where I need to be…"

* * *

You get some Bella and some Edward POV in this chapter. Bella first**.**

**CHAPTER 39: HOUSE CALL**

Edward was crazy.

All the Cullens were crazy.

Charlie not in the very least was also…_crazy._

I seemed to be the only sane one and that was saying a lot, because I had a tendency to overreact and act out.

If there had ever been a moment in my life that could have been branded as "Most Awkward Ever", this was it.

We were at the Cullen's, in their dining room, to be specific.

When I say we; I mean Charlie and me, and Edward, plus a part of his family, and their special guests, the Daggett's.

I was seated between Charlie and Alice, while Edward was sitting across from me, next to Carlisle and Rosalie.

Sapphire, who was sitting next to Rosalie, ogled Edward at every chance she got, while her father kept complimenting Esme on her cooking, leading my less than spontaneous father to do the same.

Did I mention the awkwardness, because that was probably an understatement.

Ask me how we ended up here and I'd have to take you back to a few days prior.

Edward and I had been at my house together after the collective search party, completely breaking Charlie's rule of not seeing each other since we hadn't expected Charlie home until later.

But Charlie had come home, and Edward was in the house. I had told him to leave, but he refused.

In that moment, I'd wanted to crawl under the kitchen table and hide, preferably with Edward. But to my huge shock and surprise, Charlie had come in, greeting us both almost pleasantly.

Edward had not seemed surprised in any way, and he reciprocated the pleasantries with a smile.

Charlie had then announced that he wished to speak to us both, and he didI didn't know why but suddenly I was allowed to see Edward again, except for a curfew that Charlie had insisted on, effective immediately. Edward was allowed to come over after school but he had to leave before dinner, because Charlie wanted to spend that time with me, which was ironic, given the fact Charlie was barely ever home for dinner.

The rules weren't so bad because the nights when he worked late - which was more often than not - I had permission to go to the Cullens for dinner or Edward could stay at our house, as long as we parted ways by 10 PM.

I had to hand it to Charlie; he had redeemed himself a lot. Especially because he had also apologized to Edward for being so strict in the first place and letting Edward's unjustified visit to the police station on the night of Angela's disappearance cloud his judgment.

I had asked Charlie why he had changed his mind about Edward's possible involvement and the only thing he had muttered was that new evidence had been uncovered which had made Edward's interrogations with the Clallam sheriff unnecessary and legally non-binding.

Edward was off the hook, Charlie had apologized and our ban from seeing each other had been lifted.

My outlook on the entire situation improved a little; although Angela was still missing and so far the investigation did not have the kinds of breakthrough everyone had hoped for when organizing and participating in the search parties.

Plus, there were still the Daggett's who bothered me, not to mention the fact that Edward was acting strange.

I'd noticed this after the night Charlie had talked to us, the day of the search parties.

I'd expected Edward to be a bit smug as Edward seems so confident about facing him. Edward must have read my father's thoughts before Charlie even walked into the house. And yes, the moment we'd been alone, Edward had celebrated Charlie's surrender by grabbing me and kissing me fiercely.

This had caught me off guard a little, given the fact that Edward had been pulling away ever since he'd tried to pleasure me orally which failed because my blood had overwhelmed him as much as my arousal.

That was a first. Edward always made it seem effortless to be around me, and even when we had made love for the first time he had been in firm control.

More than once I had offered him my blood and he had always declined. It surprised me that my own arousal could be a deal breaker or that my wetness was potent enough to awaken his bloodlust.

That was certainly going to be a problem.

The kissing had definitely been nice, but when I had commented on how weird the entire thing with Charlie had been, Edward just shrugged it off. These events still bothered me because three days later and Edward's behavior hadn't changed. He didn't act different towards me; he was still the loving attentive Edward who would press his lips to mine for a little tug-and-grope at every opportunity. He seemed distracted and he never tried to get under my shirt or in my pants.

Sometimes I'd catch him staring at me, and then away. Or into the distance at nothing particular. The first was not uncommon, except for the looking away. The latter…told me he was distracted.

Right now he was staring at me again, and I half expected him to look away, so I was pleasantly surprised when he didn't...

In fact, he was grinning widely and he winked at me as his golden eyes bore into mine. Instantly, my cheeks started to burn. .

I rolled my eyes which only made him grin wider.

Sapphire eyed us both with a frown, and I could tell that she was less than thrilled with our little display.

Watching her disappointment made me a little happier. I slid down in my chair just a little, so that my foot was reaching Edward's leg, nothing like playing a little footsie under the table.

I moved my foot up slowly, causing Edward's eyes to go wide first, but then a sneaky smile curled up his lips when he understood what I was doing.

I moved my foot closer to his crotch as I pretended to listen to the conversations around me. It was like an ironic advertisement for a family dinner. My father was chatting with Alice and Esme now, while Carlisle entertained the principal. Rosalie and Sapphire chatted a little, while Edward and I were in our little bubble.

Before I could reach Edward's crotch with my foot, he grabbed it under the table and raised his eyebrow at me playfully.

He gave me a small smile as he brushed his fingers against the skin under the leg of my jeans. His touch was cool but I felt instantly hot. I knew my cheeks were flaming now and it took a lot of will power to not start giggling.

Or worse: mount my boyfriend in front of my father.

Wait, I got distracted by a little sexual flirtation.

Right, the dinner party, with the Daggett's, and five vampires who were pretending to eat. Plus my dad, who was actually eating; he enjoyed Esme's casserole.

Now Charlie was easy to please when someone shoved a plate of food in front of him, but I had to admit, taking a few bites -because Edward kept distracting me - the casserole was not half bad. Esme must have gotten a recipe from the Food Network.

I blamed the parent conference about Angela's disappearance two days earlier for this absurd get-together, that is where my dad, Carlisle, Esme and principal Daggett had met. Esme had invited the Daggett's, and because Charlie was my father, she had warmly invited him too.

Edward had found all of this strangely amusing, and I knew that he was only trying to distract me from finding out what had_him_ distracted.

Communication in the verbal sense was still not our strongest suit, it seemed.

"Bella?"

I looked up to find Charlie looking at me in wonder. Did I have something on my face? Had I moaned out loud? Had I spoken out loud? I was still in my seat, so I was definitely not mounting Edward.

That was a relief.

"Dad?"

"I need to get back to the station; you need me to drop you off at home?"

I frowned at him, trying to silently communicate that I wanted to stay here. But Charlie was not one for silent communication or understanding non-verbal hints. The last thing that I wanted was to leave before the Red Haired Monster did. She'd been prowling for some alone time with Edward all night, and the only reason he had barely spoken to her was because he'd been entirely focused on me.

I didn't want her to have her way now, no matter how Edward felt about talking to her. I knew he didn't really care one way or the other.

"Well?"

"Can't Bella stay a little longer? We were all going to watch a movie," Alice smiled widely, beaming at my father which made it impossible for him to refuse.

"Home by 10 PM, then," Charlie warned me.

"I'll drive her," Edward offered.

Charlie huffed. "Home by 9:45 then. I know all about those make-out sessions in the car."

My cheeks were burning. Thank you Charlie for the embarrassment.

But then I noticed how Sapphire seemed frustrated by his words.

Thank you Charlie for making the Red Haired Monster feel uncomfortable too.

"Kids nowadays," he muttered before he thanked the Cullens and bid us all goodbye.

"Movie then?' Alice suggested.

"I'll help with cleaning up," I offered. I hated the idea of Esme cleaning up for us humans, while she hadn't touched the food herself.

"Thank you, dear." Esme smiled at me.

"I will help too," Sapphire blurted out with an innocent smile, stupid sucking up Red Haired Monster.

"Carlisle, I'd like your opinion on our advanced Biology program at school," principal Daggett announced. "Dr. Banner has been sticking to the same lesson plan for years, and we're looking to improve it. You as a well-respected doctor must have some tips."

"Let's go to my study, and we can discuss it in private." Carlisle offered, leading him out of the room.

"I am going to pick out a movie," Alice announced as she left the dining room.

Edward helped to carry dishes to the kitchen, while Esme made some coffee for the principal and Carlisle.

It was strange, seeing the Cullens act so…human. But it was only pretense, for I knew Alice had gone out back to choke up her food instead of picking a movie, as had Rosalie. Since Edward had been too preoccupied with flirting with me I wasn't certain if he had even taken a bite.

Esme momentarily excused herself too, presumably doing the same as Alice and Rosalie, leaving Sapphire, Edward and me in the kitchen.

_Awkward. Again._

"Dinner was wonderful," Sapphire smiled, completely ignoring me.

Edward shrugged at her words. "My mom cooked, I can't take any credit."

"Well thank you for the company then," Sapphire said, still smiling.

I could always claw that fake smile off her face. It would be a bloody mess, but totally worth it.

I was invisible to her; I knew she was being deliberate in ignoring me.

"I just wish we would have had a little more time to talk," she confessed, biting her lip coyly.

Wow, lip biting. Low and behold, she was trying to seduce him. Like he cared.

Edward didn't seem to notice. "I was enjoying my food," he said, and he gave me a wink.

"Edward," I said sweetly, "maybe you should help with the dishes. Sapphire is a guest after all. It would be rude to let her help."

Take that, you stupid Red Haired Monster.

Edward slightly rolled his eyes at my fake intonation, and I was certain that Sapphire knew that I was being insincere. This was entirely the point.

"Hmm," Edward pondered. "I think you are right. Sapphire, why don't you go and join Alice and Rosalie for that movie? I'll help Bella."

I could see her eyes glaze over, like a small fragment of ice formed itself on her irises. She was angry with me, but she could not protest. So instead, she too put on her best performance and smiled at Edward.

"You are such a gentleman. Thank you, Edward," she purred.

_Gag me_. She was flirting with him right under my nose.

"Hardly," Edward muttered. "If I was a gentleman, I would do it all myself and let Bella relax as well."

"I don't mind helping," she offered again.

"Edward and I can handle it," I dismissed her.

Sapphire gave Edward one more poignant stare, beamed at him before turning around and leaving the kitchen.

I turned on the faucet to rinse the plates. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pressed his lips against my neck, causing my heart to accelerate.

"Your jealousy is fascinating."

"Ugh," I grumbled, "I am not jealous."

Edward moved his lips to my cheek and then moved down to my neck again.

"I think you are. It's okay though, I find it entertaining," he murmured against my skin.

I flushed at his touch and tried my hardest not to start moaning, as Edward licked my collarbone.

"I am not," I breathed.

"It's okay, love. I know you don't doubt me. But don't tell me you enjoy her flirting," Edward chuckled, as he spun me around and trapped me within his arms against the kitchen counter. With one hand he brushed my cheek, while the other turned off the faucet.

"How would you feel if someone tried to flirt with me?" I asked innocently.

Edward let out a low growl. "Mike Newton does it all the time, and it makes me want to rip out his throat."

"So much testosterone," I smiled as I traced his lips with my finger.

"Turns me on," I let slip, instantly embarrassed.

"Forget I said that," I muttered.

"Not a chance," Edward said darkly, as he leaned in.

His lips found mine and he moved against me feverishly. I opened my mouth and his tongue darted out to meet mine.

"Edward," I moaned, vaguely aware that we were not in the privacy of his room.

Also, while I enjoyed his sudden attack, it puzzled me that he was so frank with me now, knowing he had pulled away from me several times in the past few days.

"Edward," I said breathlessly as I pulled away. "We can't do this."

"You are right. Let's go to my room. I want you all to myself."

Tempting.

"We promised to do the dishes."

Such a silly promise.

Edward seemed to agree. "Esme won't mind," he hummed as he leaned in again to start kissing my neck.

I moved away, leaving Edward confused.

"You don't want to go upstairs?"

I sighed taking his hand. "Of course I do. But don't you think we need to talk first?"

Edward frowned, clearly not seeing the point. "Why?"

"You have been acting strange," I murmured, looking away from him.

This made Edward even more confused. "Have I?"

"I know there is something on your mind. I also know when you are not telling me something. I wish that you would though," I admitted quietly.

Edward gave me a sad smile, as he gently grabbed my chin, forcing me to get lost in his golden eyes.

"You are right. There is something. I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how. Now you might be upset with me, if I do."

His words made my heart stutter. I was worried about whatever he had neglected to tell me. What had he been keeping from me?

"I thought we agreed on open communication," I pointed out.

Edward nodded. "Can we go to my room? I don't want to tell you here."

Edward didn't wait for an affirmative answer and grabbed my hand tugging me along, just when Esme flitted in from the back door.

"Mom, we're going to my room to talk. Leave the dishes for later."

Esme looked worried for about one second but then smiled softly. "No worries, I'll clean up."

Edward pulled me up the stairs to his room, and as we entered the hallway leading to it, he noticed his door was open.

"I closed it earlier," Edward whispered as he let go of me and urged me to stay behind him.

My heart jumped a bit at the idea of someone there in his room.

Edward pushed against the door, and it opened further, exposing Sapphire who was sitting on his black sofa, reading what seemed to be one of his journals, based on the black fancy leather cover. It was clearly not a book. She sat there calmly, reading without scruples.

Well, there was definitely a monster in Edward's room, and it was not Edward himself.

I was not certain if I should be worried about her trespassing or the fact she had read things about him; things even I hadn't read. Also, how did she know where to find them?

"Sapphire," Edward nearly hissed. _"What_ are you doing in my room?"

Edward seemed to have a similar reaction, as his question took on a murderous tone, which indicated that it was a journal that she had snatched.

Sapphire looked up at us with innocent eyes. "I was curious."

"Get out," Edward spat.

I could see her cheeks flush in shock and possible fright at his harsh words and naturally I was silently pleased that Edward put her in her place. But there was worry too…how much had she read? Edward must have written about his immortal life in the journals. If she had come across such a passage, then she might put the puzzle together and expose the Cullens.

It would buy her plenty of leverage to get close to Edward too, if that's what she was after.

"Edward," she mumbled. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to betray your trust."

"Trust?" Edward bellowed. "You think I trust you? I don't even know you!"

Sapphire fled out of the room before Edward could lower his voice or throw more angry words at her.

I expected him to grab the open journal on the sofa instantly, so it surprised me when he actually went after her. It hurt for a second, but then I realized that he was going to confront her. I wasn't certain if that was such a wise thing to do. Her father was already not the most forthcoming with kindness and even though the principal and his daughter were guests in the Cullen home, I wouldn't put it past them to make a scene.

Also, my curiosity was piqued by the fact that his journal was right there. I had to know what she had read.

I had to know what he had written.

I knew I was invading his privacy as much as Sapphire had but it didn't make me feel as guilty as it probably should have. I kept telling myself Edward and I had no secrets and that he would not mind if I read the open page.

I grabbed the journal and started reading

_The new girl, her name is Bella. There is something about her. I don't know how long I can control myself. I want her that much I am sure of. I think I could even love her. My body craves for her. Smelling her arouses me like I have never been aroused before…_

He wrote about me?

He wanted me? Even that first day?

"Edward," I whispered in a daze.

"Yes," he called from behind me.

I turned and held up the journal, my cheeks spilled with red embarrassment.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to…" my words faltered.

Edward walked towards me and took the journal, to find out what I had just read. His lips curled up into a small smile as his lips moved to silently read the words. When he finished he closed the journal and put it back on the sofa.

"It's true," he smiled sheepishly as his thumb grazed my lip. "Though looking back, I think I loved you straight away. I know I put a lot of pressure on you and you had just moved here. That wasn't fair, especially with all the secrets I had."

"You had a boyfriend and I coveted you. I don't regret it though," he winked.

I took the hand that was roaming my lips and placed a small kiss on his palm. "I love you, Edward Cullen."

"I love you too, Bella Swan."

He pulled me into his arms and leaned in for a tender kiss. Then he released me and sighed.

"We should talk."

"What about Sapphire? Did you catch her?" I wondered.

"She was snooping, clearly. I found her downstairs in the living room, watching that movie with Alice and Rosalie, and she ignored me completely. "

"Did you confront her?"

Edward shook his head. "I wanted to. Clearly she was in my room on purpose. I couldn't quite catch her thoughts though. For some reason, she only shows what's on her mind when she wants to."

"You mentioned that. And Alice can't see their decisions or future."

"That's the reason for this ridiculous dinner party, right?" I added.

Edward nodded. "Yes, but ridiculous it wasn't. The thing is we need to keep our enemies close. Unfortunately at the moment it seems we're only keeping them closed off. I can't quite grasp anything they do."

"And they seem to do a lot. They came, saw and seem to control everything now." I commented.

"Indeed, love."

"Isn't that weird though, Edward." I pondered. "I mean, Angela disappears right around the time that they show up. Clearly the principal doesn't like you, or us. He gives off a very threatening vibe and no one really knows anything about them."

"I know." Edward said quietly.

"Do you think the Daggett's know more about Angela's disappearance?"

"Perhaps."

"Can't you just…..do some vampire thing to find out?" I wondered.

Edward chuckled at my words. "Yes, I'll put a voo-doo vampire spell on them, love. That should work."

I rolled my eyes. "You do realize they are just a bunch of humans and that you could take them on with ease?"

"So, we kill them?" Edward mocked. "Good plan, that'll get us somewhere. Like in _jail_."

"Edward!" I said, exasperated. "You can stare at people, and they turn to mush. You are incredibly fast and strong. You could do something, like…hypnotize them, and get the truth."

Edward almost laughed at that. "Bella, as I just pointed out, I can't read all their thoughts. At times, the principal is behind me and I haven't even heard him coming. I can't do some magic trick to get the truth out, even if I wanted to."

"Not to mention, exposure. With Angela's disappearance, the entire town is already up in arms, everybody is on alert. If my family would do something out of character, that would be noticed. Remember how I was nearly arrested this week?"

I sighed in frustration. Of course Edward was right. The last thing that the Cullens needed was to be exposed. Chances of exposure were greater now that everyone in the entire town had an eye out for anything unusual and the entire town seemed more aware and alert in general.

"So you're taking the human route?" I asked.

"We have no choice, for now. Rosalie will be nice to Sapphire; Carlisle is in his office talking to Daggett. Sometimes you really do need to keep your enemies close, even if it takes a while to get somewhere."

"Now, there is something we need to talk about."

_Right_! I forgot the reason that we had come up to his room in the first place. I instantly felt nerves tightening inthe pit of my stomach. I had no idea what Edward was going to share with me but the fact he didn't before, worried me.

"What have you been keeping from me?" I demanded in a whisper.

Edward sighed and gently pushed me to sit down on the sofa.

"Remember the other day, when Jacob came to you, in your room."

His face fell a little at the memory.

"You didn't like that," I teased.

Edward smiled unconvincingly. "No, I didn't."

"After I left you, I ran through the woods. Jacob followed me."

My eyes widened in surprise, and my voice raises a few octaves.

"What happened? Did you two fight?"

Edward shook his head. "Actually, we didn't. Far from," he muttered.

"What then? Did you two bond?" I asked incredulously.

I rolled my eyes at the idea.

"Something like that. He asked me for a favor."

"_What?"_

"I was surprised too, though it sort of makes sense."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted me to find out if Sapphire would press charges against Paul."

"Why?"

"Well, Jacob and his pack have that little thing called a secret _too_. They can't risk exposure either. So an assault complaint is the last thing they need."

I nodded in understanding. "Right."

"I did what he asked, during the search. It seems like she is not going to the police.

"So Paul is off the hook."

"Seems that way."

"And what did you get in return?"

I was curious. It was strange to think of Edward and Jacob as civil, striking a deal. Waving white flags.

"He would tell Charlie the truth, about Angela. He would confess that he had been there in the bathroom stall when she was taken."

So that had been the reason Charlie had changed his mind about Edward's possible involvement. Jacob had kept his word.

"You think he went to Charlie?"

Edward shrugged. "I suppose. It would explain why Charlie changed his mind about me and about keeping us apart."

"But," he continued, "It would not explain why the investigation is not moving forward. Jacob is a key witness. With his testimony they should be able to have some new leads."

"My dad didn't mention anything since he apologized to you. He said they had sent the fabric of Angela's dress to a lab in Seattle."

"Carlisle is trying to determine DNA on the blood on my shirt. Since it dried, he needs to purify the fabric first. He's hoping for an answer soon."

Chemistry was not my favorite subject – unless it involved something between me and Edward – and so I drew a blank when Edward told me about the fabric Carlisle had tested.

"I wish I could have smelled whose blood it was without having the fabric tested. Once Carlisle adds chemicals, it's even more impossible."

I stared at him, wide eyed. "You would be able to determine DNA by smelling blood?"

Edward shook his head. "I am not that good, love. But I can differentiate human blood. I would be able to recognize yours."

"You think the blood in the bathroom and on your shirt is not Angela's?"

Edward shrugged. "It's most likely it is, but we still have to be certain. I am sure the police are having the blood on the bathroom floor analyzed. But it's not like they'd share the results with us. So, we need to play CSI for ourselves," Edward said.

I nodded at him, wondering what all of this meant. I was not a cop and had not inherited that skill from Charlie, but even I knew that the investigation into Angela's disappearance – or_taking_ really, given what Jacob had heard – was at a stalemate. They didn't have much to go on and Charlie was not keeping me in the loop.

"Are you mad?" Edward wondered as he studied my face.

"_Mad?"_ I asked quizzically.

"That I didn't tell you about Jacob."

I frowned. Was I mad that Edward had kept his meeting with Jacob from me?

I had no real reason to be. I knew that with all the things going on, it was pretty overwhelming, even for a vampire.

"I understand, though you could have just told me. Does this mean you are friends now?"

Edward laughed. "I doubt that, love. I think it's more of a cease-fire."

"But that's good too, right?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, because we might need each other."

"How weird would that be?" I chuckled.

"Very weird," Edward agreed with a smile, before he pulled me to him and buried his face in my hair.

"You smell so good, so natural and not so generic and penetrating."

"Penetrating?" I wondered. "It sounds like you are describing a cat."

Edward looked at me quizzically. "What do you mean a cat?"

I tried to explain, knowing what I had just blurted out didn't make any more sense than his comment about how I smelled.

"I mean, when cats pee, their pee has a very penetrating smell. Also, when they yawn, they have terrible morning breath and I….should shut up."

Edward grinned. "That made no sense."

"Neither did your comment. What did you mean?"

"Who smells penetrating?" I pressed.

"Sapphire. Her perfume is nauseating."

That made sense. Everything about her made me want to throw up.

"You're can't actually get nauseated though, can you?" I asked.

Edward stared at me for a second and then he rose to his feet, pacing the room.

"No, I can't."

"Well," I said dismissively, not getting why that comment would get him worked up. "She is Sapphire and she surely nauseates me."

"Have you ever smelled her?" Edward wondered impatiently.

I rolled my eyes in mockery. "No Edward, I don't spend my time sniffing her. Not certain I should feel comfortable that you do." I muttered.

But Edward didn't seem to hear me. He was staring straight ahead, seeing something I didn't.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

He snapped out of it at the sound of my voice.

"I…it's like déjà-vu. I don't get nauseous and yet that's exactly how it felt when I smelled her during the search. Now I know that women sometimes wear very distinctive perfume, but this…it was more chemical. It shouldn't be able to assault my senses in such a violent way and it did."

"What does that mean? I mean, you weren't actually nauseous, because your body can't produce the sensation, right," I added.

"No."

"So it was mental. You got nauseous because her perfume triggered something?"

I was trying, prodding. I didn't entirely see the big deal, other than the fact that it seemed very atypical. But Edward was completely captured by this.

"Edward, talk to me."

"I think…"

"Yes?"

"I smelled it before, that smell."

"Or after," he added, sounding puzzled.

"Edward?" I demanded now. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"The dress, Angela's dress. The fabric smelled strange."

"You told me that. But you said you could not determine what it was."

"I couldn't. I just found it to be as penetrating as Sapphire's perfume. But never did I link the two."

"Meaning?"

"I think you were right before."

I was lost. "Edward, you are speaking in riddles."

"You were right when you asked me if the Daggett's were involved in Angela's disappearance."

"I think the chemicals on the dress and Sapphire's perfume…."

"…..are the same…"

I tried to process it, but barely had time. Before I knew what was happening, Edward practically yanked me off the sofa and pulled me out of his room and down the stairs.

Once downstairs Edward left me in the hallway, went to Carlisle's office and told him we were going out for ice-cream because he had promised me. I recalled no such thing, which meant Edward was lying to his dad in front of the principal. He did the same thing with the crowd in the living room. Esme had finished cleaning apparently because I heard her wish us a good time and a reminder for Edward to drive me home straight after.

Edward appeared with our coats and tugged me along, outside.

"We're really going for ice-cream?"

"Something like that."

**Edward's POV**

We weren't going for ice-cream. And that little revelation in my room was about to open a can of worms bigger than this town could handle, I was certain of it.

That's why they weren't going to handle it. Not yet. I needed to know how exactly the Daggett's fit into Angela's disappearance.

What had started out as a strange but relatively uneventful evening was going to turn into something between a breakthrough and a disaster.

I was glad Bella knew about Jacob and that she wasn't mad about it. I had hated to keep it from her but with the hectic times these past few days I barely had a chance.

Alright, that was a lie. I could have easily told her, especially after Chief Swan had given me the green light to be around Bella again; I just never did because it was kind of irrelevant to me now that Jacob had kept his word.

There was something else though: my bloodlust. I'd never experienced real problems being around Bella before. But ever since I had tasted her wetness, I was reminded of how sweet her blood could taste. I knew I had to push through it and I tried, but every time we got close, I could feel the venom rising up in my throat. The smell of her arousal made me thirsty.

If anything, this had to be something psychological, something I had created in my mind. But that didn't make the problem any less difficult to handle. I'd tried to keep it from Bella, but that had seemed impossible since she'd probably sensed it anyway.

I was distracted at dinner as Bella tried to seduce me under the table. That was a good thing because it allowed me to focus on Bella, instead of the lingering disturbance of not being able to pinpoint every thought both Daggett's had. I found that if I flirted with Bella in front of Sapphire she got mad and her shield would begin to slip. I wondered if her dad was the same way.

Sapphire had tried to flirt with me, I was aware of that. She smiled; she permitted me the occasional thought, almost as if she knew I was listening in. It all seemed harmless until I had caught her in my room.

She had planned it. She was too calm for it to have been an accident, acting too innocent to have simply walked into my room on a whim.

I think she stumbled on my journal by accident, since I really didn't keep them hidden somewhere.

I had deliberately raised my voice at her, in hopes to set her off, and get access to her thoughts. I had to know what she had read.

The passage about Bella had seemed to have been the only thing. Thankfully, I never wrote about being a vampire in my journal, not the exact words anyway. But, had she read more passages, she would have been able to learn there was something _off_ about me and my family.

Leaving Bella in my room, I'd gone after Sapphire. I'd gone into a blind rage and that was a feeling that I hadn't truly experienced with a human in a very long time. Her boldness, her demanding lust for me and the way she treated Bella with disdain, combined with the fact that she and her father posed a kind of danger I could not put my finger on, frustrated me immensely.

By the time I had reached the living room, Sapphire was chatting animatedly with Rosalie about some movie actor. She ignored me entirely and so I had no choice but to go back upstairs and deal with this in some other way.

"Edward?" Bella's voice pulled me out of my reverie.

It was dark outside as I sped down the narrow path that led to the main road.

"Where are we going?"

After the incident with Sapphire, a shared love declaration with Bella, and the truth about Jacob it hit me. When I was immersed in Bella's divine scent, my bloodlust was kept at bay. Her natural scent didn't awaken my bloodlust, unlike her arousal.

Her fragrance was pure, good. Natural and harmless. I wanted to bath in it, sink down and breathe in deep, like it was my last breath to take...

Quite the contrary reaction to the one I had when smelling Sapphire. That feeling, the psychological nausea I felt – because I truly could not get physically sick – had been an epiphany. It was that epiphany that inspired this current road trip.

Bella and I weren't getting ice-cream.

We were making a house call. Re-paying Sapphire the feeling of having her privacy violated.

We were breaking into the Daggett's house. Or rather, I was because I'd never let her go in there at the risk of being caught.

"I need answers," I said quietly.

"So do I, Cryptic Cullen," Bella muttered.

I took her hand from her lap and held it in my mine as I handled the wheel with my other hand.

"I am sorry, love. We're almost there, you'll see."

The Daggett's. They did not live very far from our house. I had found out a few days ago, when Emmett had followed Sapphire home. He'd been surprisingly discrete too.

The information of their domestic whereabouts had not been very relevant at the time, just a mere detail that could come in handy at some point. And now it did.

I pulled up in front of a small bungalow with two stories. This surprised me, since strangely enough I had expected a mansion of some kind.

"Where are we?" Bella wondered as she squinted her eyes against the darkness.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a second."

Before Bella could protest or ask any questions I was out of the car and half across the freshly mowed lawn. Emmett had done his job of shadowing Sapphire well, because he had told me the Daggett's had a security alarm system that was connected to one of the lamps at the beginning of the driveway. I had no idea if there would be another security system inside but I would have to risk it.

I went back to the car and opened it on the passenger side, kneeling down in front of Bella.

"This is the Daggett house."

"I figured that."

I took Bella's hand and placed a kiss on it.

"I need you to stay in the car. I promise I won't be long."

Bella shook her head. "I am coming in. I want answers too."

I silenced her by placing my finger against her lips. "No," I said, resolute.

"But…" Bella protested her breath all warm and tingly against my finger.

"A few minutes, love. Just relax; keep the doors locked and I will be back soon."

I didn't wait for an answer or another protest as I closed the door.

I got lucky with the security system that was supposed to protect the inside of the house, because it hadn't been installed yet. Breaking in was easy. I twisted the doorknob, cracked it slightly, but did not break it. That would cover up the actual break in. It seemed too easy and I was almost surprised that Daggett didn't have some high-tech door or alarm system to keep trespassers out.

But then, as I had expected the house to be a mansion, I'd believed the inside of the house to be filled with the type of technologies of an evil mastermind.

Okay, I was exaggerating. I'd expected Daggett to have an interior as cold as his exterior but the house was decorated quite warm and homey. And not very well secured.

The living room was as small as Bella's but decorated with a more expensive taste. It was the opposite from the Swan house, where Bella had tried to make it more homey and her presence succeeded in doing just that.

I roamed the living room and was surprised at the single family photo on the mantel piece that caught my eye. It was quite stereotypical; the perfect family. But also rare, because Principal Daggett was smiling. His eyes, although ice-blue were warmer than I'd ever seen them. Sapphire probably aged ten or eleven, had red pigtails and still upheld an innocence she had long since lost.

With them in the photo was a woman who resembled Sapphire, though her hair was not red but blonde; I could only assume it had to be her mother.

"They look so….normal..."

I sighed, not surprised Bella was behind me. The moment I had lifted the photo frame, I'd heard the soft heart beat I knew so well. It belonged to someone far too nosy.

I spun around and narrowed my eyes at the sight of her.

"What part of staying put didn't you get?"

"I understood, I just chose to ignore it," Bella smiled.

"And you are buying me ice cream after this for corrupting me into great misdemeanors such as this one…very bad ass, Cullen."

I smiled a little at her teasing, but then turned back to the photo frame.

"They were a normal family once, it seems."

"Yes," Bella agreed. "We don't know much about what happened to her, do we?"

I nodded. "No, but we're here to find out."

There are a few rules to breaking into a house of a family who you thought were involved in one of the biggest crime-mysteries a small town had ever known. I knew I was acting a bit prematurely, but I felt that if I didn't get some answers about the Daggetts now, they'd only slip further off the radar. That was unacceptable, especially if they were involved in Angela's disappearance.

There were a few things I needed to know. One: their past. Two: their present. Three: the possible danger they posed.

"Let's see if Daggett has a study," I told Bella.

She followed me towards the stairs in the hallway and when we reached it, I swung Bella onto my back and dashed up the stairs.

"We could've walked," Bella muttered as I gently released her when reaching the first floor.

"You wanted me to get all vampire and voodoo like, this is what you get." I winked.

We found two bedrooms, both decorated very simply. Sapphire's was as plain as her father's. The third room was indeed a relatively small study.

The room was locked.

Bingo.

No one locks their door, unless they have something to hide.

"You're going to bust that lock, right?"

"Yes, I am a bad-ass vampire, right?"

Okay, so I was posturing a bit too much. If there had been such a thing as a vampire on an adrenaline rush, I would have been it.

I nudged the doorknob a little and opened.

I turned to see Bella smirk at me. "After you."

The study looked like a stereotypical study with lots of books and a clean desk with a brand new laptop. I reached for a bunch of files on top of the desk.

I skimmed through a few of them, but they held nothing of interest. Most were financial portfolios. It seemed the Daggetts had some money stored away in a fund called "KSD."

I decided to have Carlisle or Jasper check that out.

Bella moved around the room quietly. For a moment I stopped to look at her. For someone clumsy, she was very graceful with a a quiet beauty that shown in the moonlight pouring in through the window. I was mesmerized.

Bella turned and caught me. "Staring is impolite."

"It can't be helped. Maybe we should skip this and go to your house."

"Focus, Edward." Bella chastised me. "Besides, you owe me ice-cream, remember."

"Right," I smiled.

"Edward, look…"

She pointed at the cheap remake of Munch' The Scream, which was displayed in an antique frame.

She gently pushed it away, revealing a safe.

"Typical," I said. "I expected Daggett to be more creative."

"You want to go vampire on this safe, bad boy." She grinned.

I walked over and eyed the safe for a few seconds, before I grabbed the handle and applied small pressure until there was a small thud and crack.

Pulling it open, I found the safe nearly empty. There was nothing in terms of money or jewelry in there, nothing valuable.

Just more files.

I picked up the first one, the cover revealing "KSD" again, in golden letters this time.

Scanning through it, there was more about this supposed fund. I didn't have time to read it all, so I moved on to the next. Given the amount of files about this fund, I believed it was definitely worth checking out.

Most of the files still proved unhelpful, and it wasn't until I reached a file with news paper cut outs in it that I felt we were getting somewhere.

I read the first head line. **"Malicious attack kills woman after severe blood loss"**

It was an article about the late Mrs. Daggett.

"Edward?"

"I am taking this," I told Bella.

It would have to do for now. Combined with the mysterious "KSD" files, this was definitely interesting information that could prove to be very helpful.

And maybe this break in would not prove a nail to Daggett's eventual coffin right now, but it definitely gave new insight.

"We're going now?" Bella asked.

I didn't have a chance to respond, because as she stood there, waiting for my answer, a stream of artificial light, reflected in her eyes.

The sound of a car pulling up filled my ears, while Bella stared at me with wide and frightened eyes.

"_They're_ home."

* * *

**A/N: EI is going on a little hiatus, since I am going to be vacationing for a small month. Next update will probably be Mid-July at the latest, hopefully a little sooner.**

**I am not a lab-tech but extracting DNA from dried blood on colored fibers needs purification methods before determining it.**

**If you want to know when I update, follow me on that crazy thing called Twitter: twitter(dot)com(slash)bronzehyperion**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, I appreciate every thought and comment!**

**Have a great weekend!**


	41. Human Nature

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Eternally Intertwined belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization. ©2009-2010 Bronzehyperion. All rights reserved worldwide. Major Kudos to my BETA's MoonwolfRunner and Kim; they make this story so much better with their grammar-expertise. :)**

**

* * *

**

_What happened previously:_

_Most of the files still proved unhelpful, and it wasn't until I reached a file with news paper cut outs in it that I felt we were getting somewhere._

_I read the first head line. **"Malicious attack kills woman after severe blood loss"**_

_It was an article about the late Mrs. Daggett._

_"Edward?"_

_"I am taking this," I told Bella._

_It would have to do for now. Combined with the mysterious "KSD" files, this was definitely interesting information that could prove to be very helpful._

_And maybe this break in would not prove a nail to Daggett's eventual coffin right now, but it definitely gave new insight._

_"We're going now?" Bella asked._

_I didn't have a chance to respond, because as she stood there, waiting for my answer, a stream of artificial light, reflected in her eyes._

_The sound of a car pulling up filled my ears, while Bella stared at me with wide and frightened eyes._

_"They're home."_

_

* * *

_

_What will Edward do? Let's find out._

**CHAPTER 40: HUMAN NATURE**

_Damn it._

"Damn it."

_Thank you, Bella for echoing my thoughts._

"Edward?"

I turned to Bella, as the headlights faded and we were once again surrounded by the darkness of the house. I pressed my finger to my lips, signaling for her to remain quiet.

I searched for the familiarity of Daggett's thoughts and listened carefully to pinpoint any movement down below. Even if I could not access all of what he'd be thinking, I knew I would be able to catch the most random ones to guide me.

But the thoughts that enveloped me were not his. The movements outside were more frantic, looked abrupt and slightly unplanned. Daggett was a calm, steady man. In both movement and thoughts.

Whoever was out there was not calm and certainly not stealthy.

I moved around Bella and went to the window, hiding behind the curtain, to gaze at the car that was parked next to mine.

It was not Daggett's car.

It was not Daggett.

Instead two men, mid thirties I guessed and dressed in dark from what I could tell – walked to the front door, taking in their surroundings to make sure they were not seen.

Their names were Joe and Hector, I gathered from their thoughts. They didn't seem like the sharpest tools, because one, Joe didn't seem able to walk a straight line without assistance – and he wasn't intoxicated but the lack of proper brain capacity did make him the typical comical movie type villain- while the other Hector kept chastising Joe for the absence of having a brain - and used every curse word known to men to explain this to him.

However, what they lacked in brain capacity was made up for by being violent; they both carried a gun.

I didn't have much time to anticipate their actions. For now they were here for the same reason as we were, they needed something that Daggett had. I quickly learned that they had a bone to pick with our dear principal. It had something to do with the KSD files; the ones I was currently holding.

Theyseemed curious about the parked car – my Volvo – but they didn't seem to process the implications and possible meaning of it.

Again, they were truly very smart.

"What's going on?" Bella whispered.

I would have tried to give her a small summary, were it not for the fact Joe and Hector had made it past the lawn and were now trying to get inside the house.

They were not smart, but street-smart enough to know how to get inside too.

"I'll explain later. We don't have much time," I said as I quickly closed the safe.

Timing was everything. One, down below two armed men were breaking in. No problem for me, but they could definitely hurt Bella and that was unacceptable. Two, I had to wait for them to be inside before I could get outside without being seen. It was a very limited window.

"Damn it," I muttered quietly.

"Edward," Bella said again, her tone questioning and slightly scared.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her.

She didn't have time to answer as I slung her over my shoulder and tucked the files into the inside pocket of my jacket.

"Hold on tight," I ordered as I grabbed her ankles and pulled them around my waist securely. Normally, the sensation of her body heat surrounding me would be a massive turn on, but given the situation we were in, I had no time to deal with a boner.

Damn you, Emmett for familiarizing me with pop cultural sexual references by thinking about them all day. Damn you Bella for making it possible.

_Focus Edward,_ I chided myself

I sped through the upstairs hallway, just as I heard the two men entering the house. They seemed to finally have caught up and were now arguing about the silver car in front of the house and who it could belong to. They suspected they were not the only ones inside and they listened for signs and sounds that could prove them right.

I didn't wait to the rest, as I entered Sapphire's bedroom, opened the window and jumped through it, landing on the grass below with a small thud; one that was not audible enough to alert the men inside.

_Yet._

Then I started running towards the car and I could hear Bella's heart thundering in my ears. Her breaths were short and shallow, and I worried she was going to hyperventilate.

As we reached the Volvo, I put her down as gently as I could, opened her door and instructed her to get in. As she did I closed the door as gently as I could behind her, before I spun around to the driver side and got in.

I focused on their thoughts one last time as I started the engine, knowing they'd hear us now. But they never made it to the window fast enough to get a decent look at us. They'd be left with the image of a mysterious Volvo speeding away.

"Do you think we got noticed," Bella whispered as she tried to catch her breath.

For that, I had no definitive answer.

* * *

"Aren't you going to read that stuff?' Bella wondered as she lounged on her bed.

"We made this huge effort to break in and get away, seems like a waste to just leave that stuff lying there," she spoke nonchalantly.

"I know you're curious, Cullen," she poked me affectionately.

She acted far too blasé. By the time I'd gotten her home to an empty house – the Chief was still at the police station - her breathing was normal and her heart was steady. Like nothing had happened. She'd poured a glass of water and sipped it quietly, until she'd suddenly grabbed my hand and led me upstairs.

Once there she had attacked me with her lips, kissing me quite frantically. I'd kissed her back with just as much intensity until I had to break away because Bella was becoming breathless all over again.

Now, I lay next to her holding her tight, ignoring the files that were begging for my attention on her desk.

"It can wait. Are you sure you are alright?"

"Are you going to ask me that every five minutes?" she asked me in mock-horror. "If so, I am going to kick you out," she threatened half-heartedly.

"I am sorry," I whispered against her cheek.

"Also, you need to stop apologizing. Except for the fact you didn't get me ice cream like promised," Bella teased as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"I will make it up to you," I vowed.

"Darn, Edward, you don't have to get so desperate about ice cream. I get it; we had to make a quick getaway. Better luck next time," Bella joked.

She was dealing with the night's events much better than I was. It was strange for I was used to danger and adrenaline rushes. I had nothing to fear and yet I felt oddly restless and worried. Like things were starting to kick in and I only now realized how stupid it had been to break into the house of a man who already seemed to loath me and not even think about the possible consequences beforehand. It had been such a 'spur of the moment' thing, without a decent foundation, lacking the input and approval of my family.

They were not going to be happy about this because I'd been walking a fine line of exposing tonight.

And bringing Bella with me had been double stupid. Adding that to the risk of exposure and I deserved the medal for most stupid decisions in one night.

"We were lucky," I muttered. "Those two guys were dangerous. They had guns."

"You are bulletproof."

"But you're not," I pointed out.

"I have my own personal vampire bodyguard, though."

Bella was acting far too calm. She was joking and pretending that whatever had occurred tonight didn't affect her that much.

Maybe she was in shock. I contemplated on calling Carlisle so he could check on her.

"Maybe I should have Carlisle check on you," I echoed my worries aloud, causing Bella to snort.

"You have to relax, Edward. I am fine. Maybe you're the one who needs a sedative."

I wasn't reassured her affirmation of the good condition of her health, sanity and good humor.

What the hell had I been thinking, dragging Bella along to a break in? Not only did it make me callous because I risked her safety, it also clouded my own ability to handle this. I loved her more than anything but she was always a distraction, whether it was her face, her voice, her smell or her closeness. It always distracted me in ways that left me instinctually capacitated.

"I shouldn't have brought you along," I mumbled.

Bella raised herself up on her elbow and looked at me intensely. "I had to be there. I was your alibi for the night."

I could not argue that. Bella and I had left together under the assumption of going out for ice cream. That was an alibi. And even if those two low lives had spotted us – which they hadn't, they had only seen the car – they would never say a word because that would incriminate them too. And, they were just not smart enough to put it all together.

That should reassure me but there was a bigger picture that clouded the silver lining I'd seen earlier when my plan to get information on Daggett seemed solid and sensible. We had gathered new information, so the plan had succeeded. I had no reason to mope, but I couldn't help it.

"Do you think they noticed us?" Bella echoed the question she had asked me earlier.

"They noticed the car, but they didn't see us," I said solemnly.

"That's good, right?"

"Mmm..."

"Edward?"

Bella frowned and pressed her hand against my cheek to get my attention.

"What's wrong?"

"I am stupid. I didn't think this through."

Bella chuckled. "How very human of you."

I groaned because she was right. I was becoming absurdly reckless and she was reaping the unfortunate consequences. I was acting human; making rash decisions, letting love distract me. I didn't regret the latter but it was affecting my judgment. My vampire instincts.

"At least we have new information right?" Bella pointed out.

I shrugged and stared at her white ceiling, the white color mocking me with its pristine element.

"Are you going to mope all night?" Bella wondered.

"Because if so, maybe you should take your information and have Carlisle look at it."

"What?" I asked her quizzically.

"Edward," she smiled. "I know you. You are worrying again. Freaking out over nothing probably. So maybe it was not the best idea to break into the principal's house. And maybe it was not smart to have those two criminals notice the car, but really what can they do? They'd only incriminate themselves if they informed the authorities. Plus it was dark. You might have super vision at night but most of us are pretty much blind," Bella summarized.

"You have a point. But it was still reckless."

"Well, you scored some major points to prove your bad boy reputation," Bella teased.

I remained restless for the remainder of the night, pondering on the information Bella's desk without looking at it. Bella fell asleep after a while, breathing steadily, while her heart beat a slow rhythm against my chest.

Normally, I would bask in her warmth and enjoy feeling her so close and having her safe. But tonight was different. I could not focus on the way her lips parted as she breathed, her heartbeat didn't give me the soothing comfort it normally did. My body wasn't even responding to her closeness. I just lay there, holding her, I didn't even sneak away to read the files.

Eventually, early morning came and I knew I had to go home and show Carlisle the information. If I was incapable of concentrating on the content, at least he could try. I knew the information itself would prove to be relevant. It was just the way it had been gathered that still bothered me.

It was ironic because I'd been in high spirits when we had been inside the house, believing we were finally going to crack whatever mystery surrounded the Daggetts. That feeling of bravura had evaporated.

I left Bella a note, telling her I'd meet her at school and apologizing for not driving her.

I arrived home, only to find the house near empty. I could only trace two mindsets: Carlisle and Alice were home. The rest of the family was out.

It was hard to avoid my sister, in both thoughts and presence. Alice was waiting for me on the front porch, shaking her head disapprovingly, her mind full of unfriendly adjectives.

_Idiot. Fool._

"What the hell were you thinking?"

I pretended to play coy; though her mind scanned through the scenarios of doom and worry she had played for the family when they had learned what I had done, last night. They were blurry and undecided and full of static. Almost as if Alice had been unable to get a clear grasp on my decisions.

"You could have seen everything would work out," I muttered before she could chew me out.

"All I saw was you being stupid. Whatever happened to discussing things with the family? Not making rash and stupid decisions. What the hell is happening to you, Edward?"

She said the last part so fiercely, that I wondered if she had seen something, some decision I'd make in the future that would prove to be disastrous. I realized that it were not so much my actions as it was Alice's helplessness because she hadn't been able to properly anticipate my actions.

"You are becoming too impulsive. It seems I can't even get a grasp on your decisions anymore," she admitted.

"You can't see my future?"

"No, I said… I can't seem to grasp and anticipate your decisions anymore. I didn't foresee what you had planned, last night. Not until you were already on your way and it was too late to stop you."

_Very convenient. Did you plan it like that?_

I hadn't deliberately planned anything. In fact I'd acted on an impulse for the most part.

"I had to do something."

"Something stupid?" Alice countered sarcastically.

"We know so little about the Daggetts and it was the perfect opportunity to change that."

Alice rolled her eyes theatrically.

"Oh yes, it was so very perfect. So perfect you decided to drag your very human girlfriend along, all under the assumption to go out and get ice cream when in reality you were breaking into a house."

"That's very perfect, Edward," she snorted.

"Perfectly stupid."

She didn't stop there.

"You do realize her father is the Chief of Police right? How ironic it would have been if you'd been caught. All this trouble to get him on your good side for nothing."

"Also, it's not about why you went there. It's all about how you executed it. Stupid, plain stupid."

I hated the fact Alice had a point. Thankfully, before she could verbally smack me any further, I could hear Carlisle's request – beckoning me to his office.

"Carlisle is waiting for me," I muttered as I stalked past her.

Carlisle was not happy, that much I sensed as I entered the room. His thoughts were resigned, but I could taste the disappointment and it made me feel guilty. The guilt spiraled into self pity and that made me feel weak and selfish.

_Human._

He sat behind his desk, typing on his laptop. Paperwork he had brought home from the hospital, apparently.

"Son," he spoke quietly, as he gestured me to sit down.

"Carlisle," I started but he silenced me quietly.

_Don't, _he warned me.

"You are lucky," he simply stated, leaving the words hanging between us.

I knew I was. I had told Bella the same thing. But Carlisle's intonation hinted at a different explanation.

_We managed to keep the principal and his daughter at the house a little longer than they probably wanted but just barely. If Alice hadn't seen what you were about to do we would have allowed him to leave and you could have gotten caught. It's fortunate she eventually did see you decide on going into the house, even if the decision was quite abrupt and we didn't manage to stop you from doing it. Otherwise things may have ended differently._

"Of course, you did get caught in the end," Carlisle pointed out.

"Those two criminals won't say a word. They are not very bright and they didn't see a thing. It's far more important that they clearly have a connection to Daggett and not the friendly kind.

Carlisle sighed and looked at me for a long time, trying to keep his thoughts blank.

I knew what he was doing, he was going for the element of surprise with a lecture he did not want me to have a mental sneak peek into.

_Ossa, cubitum__, femur, gena, pulmo _

He was thinking of Latin terms for body parts to distract me from giving away his thoughts.

"Just spit it out, Carlisle" I demanded angrily.

"If you want to lecture me, lecture me."

A faint smile played on his lips.

_I don't want to, Edward. But it seems I NEED to._

"You were foolish and impulsive tonight Edward. And it is not the first time either. Lately, you have been going from one impulsive act to another. Just a week ago you were in an interrogation room getting drilled on a crime you had nothing to do with. And now you are breaking into someone's house."

"Surely I do not need to explain the irony."

I rolled my eyes, reading to pout and stomp my feet like a little boy. I didn't like being chastised by my father.

"Jasper and Emmett do this all the time. Need I remind you it was Emmett who found out where Daggett lives in the first place," I grumbled.

"Discretion, Edward," Carlisle pointed out coolly. "They are discrete when they operate. You are irresponsible."

"And with your advantage, anticipating the minds of others, I am surprised you would risk exposure like this."

"I didn't know we were going to be interrupted," I said.

"Plus, you were the one who wanted information. I have information," I told him as I dumped the files I had taken on his desk.

"You took information," Carlisle corrected me

"Means to an end," I muttered as Carlisle looked at the files.

"There is a very good chance the principal will miss these," Carlisle commented.

"I didn't exactly have time to make copies," I said sarcastically.

"Besides, since earlier this night there was a break in into his house, by two low-lives who were looking for him, I am pretty sure he won't suspect us." I pointed out.

"Like I said, you got lucky," Carlisle said uttering each syllable with precision.

"It's unfortunate that there are people who saw your car. Even if they weren't the most intelligent beings on the planet. But I suppose it would have been worse if it had been Daggett himself. He certainly would have known it was you."

I decided to change the subject, as I got tired of being reprimanded.

"They wanted something from him. I think maybe they wanted these files, or something mentioned in them."

"It is no surprise that the principal is involved in some sort of illegal business." Carlisle mumbled.

"What do you mean?" I wondered curiously.

I was the mind-reader and Carlisle was usually too fair to judge people without facts. "You think he is a criminal?"

Carlisle gave me a sad smile. "I think we both know that the timing of his arrival, the strange occurrences since then and whatever is in these files, combined with what happened tonight constitutes that he is definitely not the most respectable citizen."

"So, what do we do now?"

"I'll work on the files. You need to stay out of this for now."

"But…" I protested.

"Edward, I mean it. I want you to stay out of this from now on. No more impulsive actions. From now on, your brothers will take care of any monitoring or gathering of information."

"That's not fair. I made a mistake. I should have discussed this with all of you. I am sorry. But don't tell me to watch from the sidelines."

Carlisle shook his head, not willing to hear my pleas. "Principal Daggett has it in for you, you said so yourself. We speculated on this before and you were right."

Carlisle frowned as he replayed the conversation between Daggett and him from the previous night.

Apparently Daggett had expressed his worry about me. Yes, I was a straight-A student but unfortunately I had also skipped a few classes and was becoming a bit of an influence on one other student whose grades could be affected by my behavior.

_Isabella Swan._

"Carlisle," I growled at his thoughts, "You know that none of that is true."

"You and Bella were caught in a small shed behind the school by the principal's daughter a few weeks ago," Carlisle countered my anger.

"That's skipping class, Edward."

"It was only a few minutes. Bella went back to class, as did I."

"Did you have the intention to skip the class and have a make-out session instead?"

I sighed. I could not deny that.

"Yes, I did."

"Edward!" Carlisle scoffed.

_What has gotten into you? Or should I say; who…_

"Don't," I warned. "You can't start that again. Bella is good to me. She is a part of me."

"Yes, I am aware. But you've become too distracted lately. I don't know if this is Bella's doing or your own desire to act more human, but..."

"I am not Rosalie; I know I'll never be human. I am acting no different than I did months ago..."

Okay, that was a lie and Carlisle raised his eye brow in dismissal.

"Son, you have changed. And some of these changes are wonderful. But it also seems you are losing your instincts."

_Especially around the Daggetts._

That was a problem. And a real problem too. It was one thing to act more human – which I did, because Bella brought out a side of me I hadn't imagined to still exist – I welcomed feeling this way most of the time.

But because of that I was also losing my instinct, because my newfound humanity was starting to overrule them. The ability to see things sharply and unaffected by emotions was starting to falter.

For one, reading the Daggetts mind – both father and daughter - proved very tricky and this disturbed me. They were humans, there was no way they could shield their thoughts.

But then, I was also incapable of reading Bella's thoughts, so maybe it was not so farfetched. The question remaining was; when had I started slipping up? Was it when Bella had arrived in Forks? Had her moving here brought along some sort of force that clouded my instincts because she made me feel alive? Or was it something more sinister involving the Daggetts, where I was really supposed to read their minds but couldn't because they had some way to prevent me. If so, it would mean they knew what I was capable of. It would also mean they had an affinity with the supernatural world.

And that _would be_ sinister and disturbing.

Two: I was not certain if this wasn't more worrisome than my faltering ability of reading minds - I was exposing myself and the family and putting everyone, including Bella in harm's way. I was reckless and I had never been before. I had always been in tune with my instincts and now I was slipping into a weak version of myself. A human version.

And I didn't hate it despite the consequences. Which made me feel guilty.

"What happens now?"

"I agreed with the principal to speak to you about your behavior, which we have," Carlisle smiled.

"That's it? Or did he demand more?" I wondered wryly.

Carlisle's brief smile was replaced with another frown. "He is not pleased with the level of affection between you and Bella. He said he thinks it's too intense and that you show it too much at school."

"So I am not allowed to greet my girlfriend?" I asked incredulously.

This was getting more and more absurd. It was one thing for Daggett to dislike me, but an entirely different thing for him to dictate his worries to my father and demand I'd act more appropriately.

"I think you do a little more than greeting," Carlisle smirked in spite of the seriousness of the matter.

"This is absurd," I protested. "This man has one sole responsibility and that is keeping order at Forks High School. I am not the one disturbing the peace."

"But you are setting an example. A bad one."

"Skipping class, show public displays of affection. Edward, this man is already keeping more of an eye on you than we'd like him to; his daughter has a fascination with you. You can't hear their thoughts properly, we have too little information on them to determine how big of a threat they are and you broke into their house tonight," he continued.

"I got the information you need, though," I pointed to the files on his desk. "I am certain there are helpful things in there."

"Yes, I am sure there are too. But at what cost?'

"Carlisle, I promise to be more careful, alright. I won't take Bella with me the next time. Just don't make me sit this one out. You know I need to be a part of it."

Carlisle sighed. "Like I said, from now on, we'll leave the investigating to your brothers and the actual authorities."

"And as for school," he added, "I want you to put some distance between you and Bella, in public."

"No way," I hissed. "I am not going to do that."

"Edward, be reasonable. Just consider your surroundings and don't spend every moment in this naïve bubble."

"You can't ask me to stay away from her. _I won't_."

"I am asking you to tone it down. Leave the romance for behind closed doors."

"You never asked Emmett and Rosalie to do that," I huffed.

"Yes well, they know surprisingly well how to behave in public."

Our conversation was over after that. Carlisle said he would look into the files and see if they proved as insightful as I believed. He advised me to go to school and start the "behaving" immediately, so that the principal would not get suspicious.

I showered, changed my clothes and drove to school. I found Bella waiting for me in front of the entrance. Mike was standing next to her, or rather almost brushing up to her- he looked like a dog humping her leg - clearly invading her personal space. Bella didn't seem uncomfortable though she wasn't exactly encouraging his behavior either.

Naturally, this made me want to knock his teeth out and it took me a lot of effort to walk up to them casually and pretend I was perfectly fine with his invasiveness.

"Edward!" Bella beamed as she took my hand the moment I was close enough. She gave me a warm smile and squeezed my cool hand in greeting. It left behind a familiar tingle which calmed me.

_Take that, Newton. She doesn't look at you like that._

Hmm, maybe Carlisle and Alice had a good point. My reactions were far too human nowadays. So were Mike's.

Of course he was a teenage boy so he was allowed to.

_Look at Bella drooling over Cullen. I thought she had better taste._

I wanted to lean in and kiss her firmly to prove Mike a point – and make sure to irritate him in the process – but Carlisle's warning about toning it down echoed in my mind.

_Damn it._

I opted for pulling Bella into my side and wrapping an arm around her tightly.

"Hello love," I greeted her softly, before my eyes met Mike's.

"Mike," I said, trying to sound as neutral as possible.

_Possessive Cullen, no surprise there._

Possessive indeed. _Take a mental picture Mike and remember it,_ I thought.

I felt Bella tense beside me and I didn't look at her as I held Mike's glare.

"Mike thinks Jessica is sick," Bella blurted out to break the tension.

"Wait, what?" I asked, distracted still by Mike's presence.

Mike raised his eyebrow at Bella, as if to communicate that he didn't want me to know.

"Yes, he called her and she didn't pick up her phone last night."

I briefly wondered what I was supposed to do with this information. I wasn't particularly interested in Jessica or Mike for that matter. Nor did I understand the relevance of the story other than Bella trying to distract me with it.

"Well, I am sure she is fine. If she did fall ill perhaps rest is the best thing for her," I said conversationally.

"Maybe she was tired and went to sleep early. I am sure she'll be in school today."

Just as Bella spoke the words, the bell to first period rang, demanding for us to get to class.

"She is never late," Mike muttered as he walked away.

I was surprised that he was genuinely worried about Jessica. I hadn't been aware before he liked her enough to care. I'd always believed he was more into Bella.

"I hope she is alright," Bella said as I led her into school and to her first class.

"Yes, me too..." I spoke absentmindedly.

"Are you?" Bella wondered

"Am I what?"

"Alright. You seem… _different_," Bella observed, looking at me with narrowed eyes, trying to decipher what was wrong with me.

"I am fine, love. You better get to class," I told her as I guided her to the entrance of the classroom. I released her there and turned to walk away, when Bella got a hold on my arm.

"Edward?"

I took her hand and placed one kiss inside her palm. "I'll see you at lunch."

The rest of the day was uneventful. I missed Bella and this whole "toning it down" routine bothered me. I knew it bothered her too, because she gave me various curious glances at lunch and asked me more than once if I wanted to get some air. I had declined every time, knowing she'd want to talk and I didn't know what to tell her. I owed her the truth about my change in behavior and I wanted to explain to her how it was my fault, not hers and that I was simply protecting her, but I opted for silence instead, ignoring our carefully drawn rule about being open with each other.

By the time school was nearly over I'd come close to throwing Carlisle's advice overboard and go back to being as affectionate with Bella as I desired, even in public. I hated the unnecessary distance between us.

Determined to set things right with Bella, I waited for her after 7th period Calculus.

As I leaned against the wall in front of the entrance, Alice appeared out of nowhere with a disturbed look on her face.

She looked _downright shocked._

It took me two seconds to depict her thoughts and get to the essence of why she was looking horrified.

The slide show in her mind was absolutely clear. The contours of a body surrounded by dead crumpled leafs, shadows of trees dancing around like ceremonial dancers mourning. Large pine trees blew in the wind and the thick roots of a few oaks covered the ground, the branches drawing sinister patterns, bleeding into the grey horizon. I didn't instantly recognize the exact spot, but the lifelessness of the body and the light brown hair was enough to make me want to throw up.

"Alice?"

"I didn't see it. I didn't know," she mumbled.

Before Alice could say another word, Bella showed up, her face faltering the moment she saw the worry and terror on ours.

_"Edward?"_ she whispered.

I stared at Alice for a few more seconds, trying to catch every last glimpse of the horror show in her head because perversely enough, I could not look away.

Then I turned to Bella.

"We need to call your father…"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. The good news: the next chapter is already in progress, I am hoping to share that next week.**

**Edward is pretty much all over the place and definitely not controlled like his Twi-version. There is a point to that. As for Carlisle, I know I don't portray him as much as the kind man he is in the Twi-Saga and that he demands things of Edward book/movie-Carlisle never would but I still believe Carlisle could have been stricter and to be fair…My Emoward may need a little parental guidance. ;)**

**Also, "Joe" and "Hector" are your basic movie type slapstick criminals. They are irrelevant on their own, but they do show that Daggett isn't innocent. As if we didn't know ;)**

**As always: thanks for all the support, I appreciate it so much. This story is long and burns slow. It's all connected though, not just random shockers for a cliffhanger effect. **

**Have a good Sunday!**

****What Carlisle is reciting in his head:**

**ossa - bones, skeleton**

**cubitum - elbow**

**femur - thigh**

**gena - cheek**

**pulmo - lung**


	42. Age of Innocence

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Eternally Intertwined belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization.©2009-2010 Bronzehyperion. All rights reserved worldwide. Major Kudos to my BETA's Kim and MoonwolfRunner. They make this story so much better with their grammar-expertise. :)**

**_What happened previously:_**

_The slide show in her mind was absolutely clear. The contours of a body surrounded by dead crumpled leafs, shadows of trees dancing around like ceremonial dancers mourning. Large pine trees blew in the wind and the thick roots of a few oaks covered the ground, the branches drawing sinister patterns, bleeding into the grey horizon. I didn't instantly recognize the exact spot, but the lifelessness of the body and the light brown hair was enough to make me want to throw up._

_"Alice?"_

_"I didn't see it. I didn't know," she mumbled._

_Before Alice could say another word, Bella showed up, her face faltering the moment she saw the worry and terror on ours._

_"Edward?" she whispered._

_I stared at Alice for a few more seconds, trying to catch every last glimpse of the horror show in her head because perversely enough, I could not look away._

_Then I turned to Bella._

_"We need to call your father…"_

_

* * *

_

This chapter is Bella's POV

**CHAPTER 41: AGE OF INNOCENCE**

A few months ago I was innocent. In more ways than one. I guess my biggest 'triumph' to shake some of that innocence would be the loss of my virginity. And no, I never toyed with the idea of losing that and becoming a hussy because losing certain innocence was something to be extremely proud of, but losing my virginity to Edward was certainly a good thing. And I was kind of proud of it. Because I loved him and I believed he loved me. He didn't want to have sex with me because he was a teenage boy rampaging on hormones, trying 'to score' with a girl. He had made love to me because he wanted to be with me. Like I wanted to be with him.

Though lately it didn't seem like he wanted me. Not in that sense anyway. Whatever happened that one time he had tried to pleasure me orally and he'd become overwhelmed by my arousal definitely meant the end of anything remotely resembling a sex life or any kind of wanting. He would kiss me and that was it. No more groping, grinding, pounding. _Nothing._

So much had changed in the past few weeks. And I knew you were supposed to take the bad with the good, count your blessings, be grateful for health, love and safety but the bad was overwhelming and a sure constant lately. It overruled everything else and pushed away the positive things in my life; the things I was supposed to be grateful for.

This meant I was sulking. A lot. And it was pretty unjustified. There were far worse things going on around me, things that should make me feel ashamed for sulking and complaining about my lacking sex life.

In fact, it was embarrassing that this ranged in my top three of "Bella's Life Sort of Sucks Lately – Volume 2: How Everything Around Me Is Falling Apart."

I was being selfish. Boohoo, my boyfriend wasn't having sex with me. Yes, well…one of my friends was still missing. That ranked higher in the "Sucks Doesn't It" category. Plus the fact that death seemed to follow me everywhere now.

Like I said, a few months ago I'd been innocent. Not only a virgin, but also very little experience with death, violence and all its creepy companions.

Now it seemed I was surrounded by it. The irony wasn't lost on me that Edward – being technically dead or rather undead himself – was actually one of the reasons to feel alive. To me he felt alive; I didn't see him as a part of death, even though his nature would suggest he was.

A few months ago I'd never been to a funeral. Not even the ones where grandparents or distant family had been laid to rest.

Renée had always tried to hide tragedy from me, which was a naïve thing to do. Of course, naïve was Renée's middle name. She sucked at the basics of being a mom, like cooking and cleaning and stuff. But when it came to protecting me from things I may be better off actually learning or experiencing, she decided to do the mom thing and shield me from it.

As a result I stuck out like a sore thumb here. Dressed in black, face molded into a mask of sorrow and compassion when in reality I had no idea how to truly behave, I didn't know what would be appropriate. Was I supposed to cry? Was I supposed to pretend? I didn't feel tears burning and I was not good at faking that stuff.

Edward stood next to me and held my hand, occasionally giving a gentle squeeze. I knew Carlisle, Esme and my dad were somewhere behind us. Alice occupied the spot next to me, her face a mixture of sympathy and composure – she did know how to look the part, so to speak - as she looked at the couple in front of us, their eyes red from crying, and their bodies crumpled under the emotional weight of the loss they carried.

Mr. and Mrs. Stanley looked exhausted like they had no more tears to shed. They were focused on the gaping hole in front of them, where the white casket with their daughter's body was disappearing into.

A small sob escaped Mrs. Stanley's throat and her husband squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

_Jessica._

She was dead. And there I stood with inner-musings of lost innocence and not having sex with my vampire boyfriend. I was the most selfish person on the planet. Well, definitely the most selfish person standing on this burial ground. The service had been a simple one, where one of Jessica's best friends Lauren had read a poem. Eric, who had never been a huge fan of Jessica, had spoken on behalf of the students. It had sounded like a morbid valedictorian speech.

We were the future, but she would never be and never have one.

I would lie if I said I was completely devastated by the loss. I could not help but remember how she had tried to piss me off a few weeks earlier, during the search party for Angela when Mike had been all up in my business and Jessica had tried to intervene more than once. She had been nasty to me and I hadn't forgotten about it.

Though it was no reason for her to die, I wasn't a hypocrite either. I felt bad for her parents and the people who had apparently liked her, but I couldn't mourn her all that much because we had never been friends.

Instead, and maybe this was inappropriate – I was more invested in what her death meant to the entire town.

First Angela, now Jessica. No one 'officially' knew if Angela was dead but as weeks passed, it became more and more unlikely that she was still alive. Leads were scarce and everything my father and his team investigated screamed 'dead end'. Her parents had left town to stay with some relatives for awhile because it was becoming too much for them to be daily confronted with nothing. No news, no end to the misery of not knowing where their daughter was. Just waiting for nothing.

Jessica's parents were sort of lucky that way because at least she had been found.

Two weeks ago. _Murdered._

Her body had been lying in the woods near the road between Port Angeles and Forks. Completely drained of all her blood. Exsanguination; that's what Dr. Cullen had called it when he had performed the autopsy.

And while all her blood was gone, it didn't necessarily mean an animal - or vampire, though he never mentioned the word - was responsible for it. There were other ways – like internal trauma – that could have caused her to bleed out.

Rumors were swirling, like with every small town death of a teenager. The latest story was that Jessica had been murdered by a hitchhiker who had halted her on the side of the road when she had travelled back from Port Angeles, where she'd been shopping. Her last sign of life had been a text message at 6 PM to Lauren; about some 'killer boots' she'd bought which seemed quite ironic now. It had been the night Mike had called her and she never answered, which had been out of character for Jessica, who would have jumped on the telephone if she had seen Mike on the caller-ID. She had never made it home and there were still a lot of things unclear about what had happened after 6 pm and 10 AM the next morning, when her body had been found.

The hitchhiker theory seemed like a solid one for the masses since they had stopped speculation as much since it was out and most people in town agreed with it.

Only some believed the more thrilling stories of animal attacks or creepy cults who drank the blood of the innocent. There was one story where Jessica had served as a sacrifice for a Wiccan ritual. I was surprised no one had mentioned vampires, given the crap they were spewing. Though was it? There were plenty of supernatural things in the area.

My dad didn't tell me much, so I had no idea what his leads were and where the investigation was taking him but I was certain he was considering the possibility of Jessica's murder and Angela's disappearance being connected. He was skeptical about the 'wrong place, wrong time' direction the county police were taking and didn't believe in the coincidence angle. He was forced to work together with the Clallam department though, because the murder had happened between Port Angeles and Forks.

The Cullens were skeptical too. To them, it was definitely too much of a coincidence that Jessica was murdered after Angela disappeared. Not to mention the fact she had been drained of her blood completely.

To me – but what did I know - Jessica's murder screamed vampire attack – even if Dr. Cullen had said it didn't have to be. Edward refused to confirm – or deny - my theory, he ignored it and didn't talk about it. Not to me anyway.

I wished more than anything that he would trust me enough to tell me what he and his family talked about, but he kept mum on the entire subject of Jessica's murder and the rest of the family did the same whenever I was around. He'd probably instructed them to do that.

It was definitely the elephant in the room for us. Whenever my dad spoke of the investigation, I'd tried to get as much information as possible, but he always kept it to a minimum, hiding behind the excuse that I'd probably didn't want to know the 'gory' details.

The thing was – and maybe I was really being morbid – I did want to know the gory stuff. Not because I was perverted that way, but at least that would give me an inkling of information and an idea of what the Cullens would be thinking and possibly acting on. I hated not knowing if Edward was spending his time away from me trying to look for clues, much like he and his family had done when Angela had first disappeared.

But no one told me anything. Even Alice kept quiet and danced around the subject.

The only person who maybe could provide me with something was Jacob but I hadn't talked to him in a while. I knew that he and his pack would be interested in the chance of looking into some new vampire activity in the area but the times I had tried to call him, Billy had told me he was busy. And maybe that was a good thing too. Maybe it was too strange to talk to Jacob about vampire stuff.

Still, since Edward was probably keeping a share of secrets in regards to what happened to Jessica and had yet to share whatever the files we stole from the Daggetts contained, I had decided to keep my attempts to contact Jacob and fish for information to myself as well. Why upset him over something that didn't even really take place. I wasn't getting information from Jacob anyway, so technically, calling him a few times didn't even matter.

Of course, him being my ex and Edward's arch nemesis in a way - probably did make it a bigger deal than I was trying to convince myself of.

Yes, we were really faring well with the communication lately. _Really, really_ well.

Apart from not talking about the things we should definitely be talking about, Edward was still the perfect boyfriend. Even more so now, since he kept an eye on me almost every moment of the day. At school he dropped me off at every class – much to the dismay of Mike, who was sad about Jessica's death and had hoped for my shoulder to cry on – or so Edward had told me.

He hardly ever strayed from my side, both before and after school. The only time I didn't see him was when Charlie was home in the morning or during dinner and Edward would go to his house to get changed.

I loved having him around and it didn't suffocate me. But the fact we didn't talk about things we should talk about was weighing on us both. I knew Edward wasn't happy with the situation either but he never tried and redeem it. Nor did I.

Plus, we weren't just not talking; we were also not particularly close in the romantic sense. He'd hold me and kiss me, but he never lost control and we never shed any of our clothes doing so.

I sounded like a frustrated teenager in constant heat, which I hated. Maybe I would have been better off a virgin.

Okay, that was not true. I mostly just missed Edward. The guy whose heart and soul belonged to me, whose thoughts I could depict without actually reading them. Sex wasn't just a physical activity; it was also the ultimate way for us to communicate the things we could not in words sometimes.

* * *

Edward and I were quiet on the way back to his house after the funeral. There was a small gathering there – initiated by Esme – for those who wanted some moral support.

Half the school and their parents apparently did because most had graciously accepted the invitation. Including the principal and his daughter, of course. I wish we could skip it, even if that seemed impolite and inconsiderate.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, distracting me from my thoughts.

I almost snorted at the absurdity of the question. I wanted to tell him that I was definitely not alright because he barely touched me anymore but not only would that be an inappropriate answer right after a funeral, it would also hurt his feelings to know this bothered me.

Edward was already worried enough, especially because I assumed he believed that it could have been me instead if Angela. Instead of Jessica. The thought was not that crazy. One of my classmates had disappeared, the other had been murdered. I wondered if the question: what happened to them should not be replaced with: who would be next?

"It was a nice service," Edward commented quietly. I could sense he was trying to start up a conversation, but I didn't know if it was to distract me or because he believed it might lead to some actual communication between us.

I nodded.

"During the Spanish Influenza in 1918 there were far more cremations than actual burials. Not just because there wasn't enough room to bury all the bodies and burning them was cheaper – well free actually since they were burned in groups – but also people thought that they could still get contaminated when being in contact with someone who had died of the flu."

I stared at him blankly for a few seconds, before I burst out in laughter. Talk about your trivial fact.

"Fun fact, Edward?" I giggled.

I expected him to frown or explain to me that he was completely serious and I was acting immaturely but instead he smiled and brushed his finger against my instantly flaming cheekbone.

"Mission accomplished," he winked.

I stopped laughing and eyed him suspiciously. "What mission?"

"I got you to smile. Well, that was my goal. That un-ladylike snorting was much more than I could have hoped for," he teased.

"Are you insulting me?" I asked in mock horror.

"Bella, you have a beautiful smile and it makes me happy to hear you laugh. But it's not a soft chuckle we're talking about here," he explained with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Well, we can't all have a beautiful melodic bell like velvety voices and laughs, now can we?" I shot back.

"You think my voice is velvety?" Edward asked innocently.

"Shut up," I muttered while I tried to hide my stained cheeks.

Edward sighed and put his hand on top of mine. "There hasn't been much to smile about lately."

"But I am glad I got to lift your spirits for a moment," he smiled sadly before leaning in and brushing his lips against mine for a few brief seconds.

I should have been worried about the fact he wasn't watching the road when he was busy kissing me, but I liked the way our lips melted together far too much.

When he pulled away I felt overwhelmed with the sudden feeling of emptiness. That kiss – brief as it may have been – displayed exactly what was wrong with us. Our bodies didn't need words to explain how they felt.

When we touched or kissed I knew exactly what Edward was thinking; what he wanted to say. But when we actually had to talk, we seemed to be lost for words.

"Edward, we need to talk," I blurted out.

Edward eyed me in surprise and didn't say anything for about ten seconds, which felt like hours.

"Edward…" I started.

"So, talk. Bella, if you have something to say, please. Talk," he urged.

He didn't sound angry but there was an edge to his voice. I felt vulnerable and exposed for bringing it up. Surely I wasn't the only one who found that we were not doing so well lately. I didn't understand his reaction. He wanted me to talk, but he didn't seem to have anything to share himself. Was it just me then?

_That's what you get for not communicating, Bella._ I chastised myself. _It leaves you guessing._

"Well?" He pushed.

His probing made me feel insecure and when I felt insecure I usually said the most impulsive things.

"Why aren't we having sex anymore?"

Okay, I was being plain random and incredibly impulsive but I had to know. Hormone fuelled brain or not, if your boyfriend – who was impossibly _otherworldly_ gorgeous – didn't want to touch you anymore, something was terribly wrong. In horrible teen comedies this would be the part where the girl got dumped.

_Shut up, Bella. You're not about to be dumped. _

Edward's silence didn't help me and I was pretty certain that the old saying of "ground swallowing you when it needed to" wasn't going to happen.

I was ready to throw myself out of the car when Edward finally spoke. He scraped his throat before he moved his lips.

"Uh, Bella…"

Very articulate. This did not bode well.

"Forget I said it," I told him. "I didn't mean to."

"Of course you meant it," Edward argued. "You wouldn't have said it otherwise."

"But clearly, you don't know what to tell me, so let's just drop it."

"Bella, if you give me a chance to collect my thoughts, I'll share with you how I feel about what you said."

"If you need to collect your thoughts on this, then what's the spontaneity about it? I don't want a rehearsed answer that's not going to hurt my feelings, Edward. I want the truth. If you don't want me anymore, that's fine. I'll deal."

I would throw myself off a cliff like Cathy had. Because I was feeling overly dramatic by now.

"If you have finally realized that I am not as interesting as I appeared to be when we first met, I'll accept that," I continued my voice quite a few octaves above the average tone of discussion. I was freaking out. Just a bit.

"Just tell me," I pleaded, exasperated now.

Now it was Edward's turn to laugh. Loud. His laughter boomed through the car and for a moment I thought he was going to have a seizure from laughing so hard. Of course, he wasn't capable of having one, lucky bastard.

"You," he pointed at me, "are the silliest girl I know."

That sounded like something you'd tell a friend, not the girl you love.

_Shut it, Bella. Your overly dramatic nature is proving him right._

I hated my sub-conscious.

"Is that why you don't want me anymore?" I pouted.

This only made him laugh harder, until I had enough and smacked his arm.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I am completely serious. Don't turn this into a joke," I grumbled.

Though, if he joked than maybe everything was far less bad than I had expected before.

Still, my tone must have been severe because he stopped laughing instantly. His face turned serious.

"You think I don't want you anymore?"

It wasn't a question. In fact, he sounded a bit angry now.

I didn't answer, which seemed to piss him off even more.

"When are you going to stop doubting my feelings for you, Bella?" he spat.

"Is it when I start having sex with you again?" he wondered dryly

"Maybe," I said quietly, looking at my hands.

"Damn, we sound like an old married couple now," he muttered.

"I kind of like it," he then winked and ruffled my hair with a small smile playing on his lips.

I rolled my eyes at that. But secretly, I kind of liked it too.

Not that I was about to tell him to drive to Vegas to seal the deal, but as long as we could argue and still love each other, it was all not so bad.

"Look, I know I sound like a hormonal lusty teen but you barely touch me. I mean when we kiss, you pull away. At school you never want to make out anymore during lunch. You don't kiss me goodbye when you walk me to class. And you walk me to every class!" I commented. "It's like rejection six times a day. Yesterday I caught a few girls gossiping that you were clearly going to dump me. I know it's ridiculous to pay attention to that but it still hurts," I admitted.

"I know a lot has happened lately and maybe it's not far for me to worry about this. I know I have terrible priorities, but I miss you," I said.

Edward took my hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

He didn't respond to what I just said, except for staring into my eyes and tracing my hand with his finger, while his other hand stayed on the wheel. Crashing would kill the moment. And me.

"I do believe I still owe you some ice-cream," he smiled – breaking the silence before taking a right turn.

* * *

Forks didn't have an ice cream parlor so we ended up in Port Angeles. The place wasn't big and looked like a typical American diner, except with only ice-cream. I was enjoying my Dame Blanche, indulging in the sugar rush of vanilla, chocolate and whipped cream, while Edward played with the stem of the cherry that had been on top.

He sat close to me and occasionally leaned in to sniff my hair or kiss my collarbone.

I could not help but wonder if he was affectionate because he felt guilty or if he actually wanted to be. It felt like he wanted to be but my subconscious kept nagging he might just be polite.

"Does it taste good?" he wondered with a smile.

I nodded and took another bite.

"You don't know what you're missing," I teased as I licked the spoon.

Edward watched me carefully as my tongue circled the metal, lapping up the chocolate drizzle.

His eyes grew dark.

Dark with lust. That was interesting.

"You want a taste?" I offered innocently.

"Don't tease me," Edward warned huskily.

Hmm, it seemed I did still have an effect on him. It could be vampire-lust, but there was definitely no guilt or politeness reflected in his eyes.

_Suck it, subconscious. His eyes tell me more than your stupid worry will ever._

"Too bad," I challenged. "This is soooo good," I told him, glancing at him through my lashes, while I scooped up more vanilla ice-cream and chocolate sauce.

"Bella," he warned me again, as I licked the spoon seductively.

"Don't make me take away that silver-wear."

I smiled as I offered him the spoon. "Want to feed me?"

"No, I want to taste you," he said before taking the spoon away and crashing his lips to mine.

I'd liked the ice-cream melting on my tongue in combination with the taste of Edward's sweet lips claiming mine.

"Mmm…"

"Does that taste as good?" Edward whispered against my lips.

"More tongue," I begged.

I expected him to decline – he'd been doing that a lot lately - but he complied quite happily. His cool tongue mimicked the melting ice-cream I still tasted as it slid into my mouth and starting touching mine.

The cold chills of the ice-cream were replaced by a rapidly spreading wildfire in my body.

Edward seemed to feel the same because his arm went around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I could have climbed into his lap, but the space between the seat and the table was too small.

I was pretty sure we were being watched now, though the place was everything but crowded.

I didn't care; Edward and I needed this, despite the colorful – like 'leaving nothing to the imagination'- kind of public displays of affection.

Eventually I had to break away, gasping for air. Edward reluctantly released me to breathe before he went back in and started nipping at my neck.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"You said I could have a taste," he murmured as he licked my earlobe.

"People are watching," I pointed out sheepishly.

"Indeed they are," Edward agreed without releasing me.

"Maybe we should go," I offered.

"Where…. – kiss – would we – kiss – go?" Edward wondered in between kisses.

"My place is packed with grieving adults and sad schoolmates. I doubt we would be able to get away with acting all touchy, feely and gropy around them. And I really want to touch, feel and grope you," Edward winked.

"My place?" I opted. "We do still need to talk."

Edward nodded. "I supposed we do."

"But I know a better place we can go to," he said before pulling out his wallet, dumping some bills on the table and grabbing my hand.

"Let's go."

* * *

"This is where you taking me?"

I recognized the sign instantly.

The Frozen Leafs Resort. The cottage where we had made love for the first time.

"It's really the best place to talk, don't you think," Edward winked.

The way he said 'talk' meant the last thing on his mind was talking. And while I was excited – and a little nervous – about the prospect of reenacting our date night – which seemed ages ago – I really wanted us to actually talk. Communicate.

"Edward," I chided him softly; "we do need to actually talk."

"I know. But I believe you had some complaints about our physical relationship. I plan to redeem that as soon as we are done talking," he told me.

When we arrived at the resort, Edward told me to wait in the car, while he would take of booking us a cottage.

I busied myself looking out the window. It was all so green and peaceful here and while the sky was covered in a veil of grey clouds, it didn't seem as depressing here as it had a few hours ago at the cemetery.

Edward came back after five minutes, a shiny key in his hand.

"_Our_ cottage is available," he smiled with the emphasis on 'our' which pleased me.

"Isn't this too much?" I asked him as he guided me to it. "Won't people be worried?"

"I let Alice know we'd spend the afternoon away together. I'll have you home tonight, I promise."

We arrived at our cottage and Edward opened the door. He led me in and closed the door behind us. A fire was ready to be lit in the small fireplace as logs of wood had been propped together with some newspapers and small charcoals.

"Cold?" Edward asked, pointing at the fireplace. "I'll start a fire."

I was feeling rather chilly. "That would be nice."

Edward strategically lighted the papers and the charcoal, letting the flames spread to the wood.

"It'll be warm soon."

I nodded.

"So, shall we start…talking?" Edward sounded hesitant.

"Go ahead," I suggested.

"You were right about what you said before. I have been more distant with you. But it's not because I don't want you," Edward confessed.

I guess that was true. He had not been distant at the ice-cream parlor.

I stayed quiet to let him continue though. I still needed to know why he was distant, even if he did still want me.

"Principal Daggett spoke to my father; during that dinner party two weeks ago. He told him about the time we skipped class to make out in that abandoned shed," Edward explained.

"When his daughter interrupted us," I intervened.

"Right. Carlisle said that Daggett is worried I am a bad influence on you and he advised us to tone it down so that Daggett wouldn't get more suspicious of me than he already is."

"And you did tone it down, obviously. Without telling me," I pointed out.

"You didn't think I deserved to know the reason you were keeping a distance?"

Edward shook his head. "Of course you deserved to know. I wanted to tell you so many times. I also wanted to ignore Carlisle's advice and touch you whenever I pleased, but for some reason it seemed better if I at least tried to get Daggett off my proverbial back," he said wryly.

"And then Jessica was found and everyone at school was shocked. Clearly it was not the time to start making out in front of everyone."

"You still should have talked to me."

"I know."

"And I know that's not the only reason you're not touching me anymore. I mean, I suppose I understand the 'no public displays of affection' reason and if Daggett is being difficult it makes sense you'd listen to Carlisle to keep Daggett off your back."

"But you always stop me when we're alone. Whenever we start making out and things get…_heavy,_ you stop me. You are in this maddening state of control. Why is that? Another thing your dad ordered?" I muttered.

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Ever since that time when I tried to please you, I have been struggling with the bloodlust when smelling your arousal. I told you that," he said.

"I remember, but you also said you'd work on it. Did that include avoiding me? Because usually facing the problem head on seems more effective," I pointed out.

"Effectiveness could get you hurt," Edward grumbled.

"You didn't seem to mind being effective at the ice cream parlor earlier."

"I got carried away."

"Well, get carried away again."

"Oh, I plan to," Edward told me darkly as he moved closer to me.

"Edward," I warned, "it's all fun and games you are trying to seduce me" – real fun – "but we need to agree on something."

He stopped in his tracks, looking at me intently. "What's that?"

"Communication, remember. Talk to each other. About the things that bother us. We promised to do this before and we seem to fall into these old patterns of not telling each other stuff. It has to stop. No more secrets."

"Agreed."

I wanted to say more but the sexy smoldering stare was back and he was looking at me as if he wanted to devour me, in the best way.

"Are we done talking?" he wondered as he moved closer to me, leaning in so I could feel his cool breath on my face.

"For now," was all I could answer before he crashed his lips to mine.

Our lips moved in synchronization, our tongues were dancing a passionate rhythm. Edward lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to the bedroom.

"Remember this place," he murmured, as he pushed the door open and flipped on the light.

"Hmm…" was all I managed.

He placed me on the bed as gently as he could, hovering over me. His eyes were burning with lust but there was something deeper there. He seemed a little nervous too, as he stood there, staring at me.

"Edward," I whispered as I beckoned him to come closer, "everything will be fine. You never hurt me before and you won't start now."

He carefully lay down beside me, leaning in the press his lips to my neck.

"I can smell you," he murmured against my overheated skin.

"Is it difficult?"

"No more than usual. I want you very much."

"I am yours."

Edward slowly started to undress me, kissing revealing body parts as he wants – though never down there - until I was naked and then shed his own clothes.

I would have felt insecure if it hadn't been for his arousal as he looked me over.

"Your skin is truly like porcelain. So breakable."

"You won't crush me," I said with confidence.

He then lowered himself onto me, pressed me gently into the mattress as he entered me. I could tell he was trying not to breath and I encouraged him to stop holding his breath.

"Edward," I moaned as he started to move, "you need to breathe."

"It's better if I don't," he groaned, increasing the pace.

"But – oh….that feels so good..." I mumbled forgetting about everything except our bodies intertwined and moving.

"Bella," Edward hissed as he grabbed my hips for support and wrapped my legs around his pelvis to access me even deeper.

"Don't stop…" I begged, trying to get accustomed to the new sensations this angle held.

Edward didn't stop, though he refused to breath. It wasn't before long until we reached our climax simultaneously. Edward collapsed on top of me, kissing my sternum as he tried to collect himself.

"You know you want to breathe," I whispered.

Edward gave in and let out one reluctant breath, his face relieved as he took another.

"See, no problem," I said smugly.

"I feel strange," Edward admitted as he pulled the covers up over our naked bodies.

"How so?" I said as I snuggled close to him.

"It's like…I feel sleepy," he chuckled. "My limbs feel like jelly. It's funny."

"Sex will do that to you," I grinned.

We lay there for a while, while I listened to his breathing. There was a slight fluttering in the room; like a pleasant buzz. It lulled me to sleep before I realized it reminded me of the sounds I'd heard before when we had made love. The soft sound of a heart-beat. This was slightly different but in my slumber I forgot to register the importance of the sound.

It could have been hours later, when cool lips pressed against my forehead, enticing me to wake up.

"Bella, it's near dinnertime, I should take you home soon," Edward whispered.

"Don't want to..." I mumbled in protest, my limbs too tired and my soul too blissfully happy to move.

"We can snuggle some more in your bed tonight," Edward suggested as he pressed a kiss on my shoulder.

I felt him get up and rolled over to admire him in all – and I mean all – his glory.

Edward grinned at my staring, my mouth a little agape from the amazing way his body was sculpted. "Staring is impolite, Ms. Swan," he teased.

"You're too perfect. It deserves to be admired," I shot back.

"Well, in that case I think it is very impolite you are covered up," he said, as he pulled the covers away.

"You are correct; perfection does deserve to be admired. Want to join me for a hot shower before we head back. I do believe you mentioned something about 'getting me in the shower' at some point. This seems like a good opportunity," he said as he turned to walk to the bathroom, leaving me to admire his backside.

"I'll be right there," I called after him, indulging myself to enjoy the moment a little while longer. The pillow smelled like sex and Edward and I smelled like sex, Edward and sweat. Maybe a shower could get me to smell like sex and Edward, minus the sweat.

I was about to get up and join him when a buzzing sound startled me. A text-message.

**My dad said you called a couple of times. I need to talk to you?**

I was staring at the text, a bit dumbfounded. Then I pressed a few keys in reply:

**My place or La Push?**

I had tried to contact Jacob and his father had told me he was busy every single time, so that made me want to ignore him. But there was a hint of urgency in his message that I could not ignore. Plus maybe he could give me some answers about Jessica's murder and possible supernatural suspects.

_Answers you need from Edward. What was it about communication you just agreed on, Bella? Way to ignore your own rules. Hypocrite._

I sighed, realizing I needed to talk to Edward before I would meet Jacob anywhere.

But before I could call out to Edward, I received another one.

**La Push no good. Your place also a bad idea. Can you meet me at Grisham Mill? Bring your Leech.**

He wanted to meet me at an abandoned mill? With Edward, the guy – leech – he hated.

Well, formally hated I guess. I knew they had made that deal about Angela and Paul, where Edward had talked to Sapphire to find out if she was going to press charges against Paul and Jacob had talked to Charlie about his involvement in Angela's disappearance in return, leaving Edward off the hook and back – well sort of - in my dad's good graces.

Edward walked out of the bathroom, only covered in a towel, as my phone buzzed again.

"I thought you were going to join me? I can't reach my back alone. Vampires are not circus people. Except when they are played by movie-actors," he teased.

I barely heard him as I stared at the new message that revealed itself on my display.

**I'm sorry, old habit. I meant; bring Edward.**

_What. The. Hell. Did. That. Mean?_

"Bella?"

I stared at Edward, handing him the phone.

"Jacob wants to meet us at Grisham Mill," I finally spoke.

"_Both of us."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: There: some lemons, some drama, some mystery: the usual. Jessica is the one who's dead. There is a point to that, apart from her being an annoying character (in this fic)**

**Had to bring Jacob back into the mix. He's even nicer to the Leech. I mean; Edward.**

**Some comments on the last chapter, re: Carlisle and Edward's dynamic. First off, thanks for taking the time to comment, it means a lot.**

**The argument "Edward is a 100 plus years, he would not take this crap from Carlisle (paraphrase)" I agree, but Edward is not listening to Carlisle because of Carlisle. He is doing it to protect his family and Bella. Daggett is clearly a threat and Edward had already screwed up by breaking into his house with Bella there, by letting his human side overrule his vampire logic etc. Carlisle may be a drag but no one is correcting Edward's behavior. Now: maybe no one should. Maybe his behavior makes sense. But then again, if Edward doesn't get the occasional kick in the ass, he'll lose sight on everything but Bella and being in love, since it's his most prominent emotion and the one thing he is only starting to learn to deal with on a human/emotional level. He might need balance. The question (or mystery) is: can he find it again? EPOV is next, maybe he'll be able to explain his own motives better than I can :)**

**And of course no one has to agree. If it helps, this Carlisle annoys me too :P**

**As for this chapter: Bella and Edward are stupid. They love each other but they never talk a flaw most B/E dynamics seem to have in fan-fiction, but definitely also in the book. I try to correct them but letting them talk (or have sex ;) ) But they do have a lot of growing to do on different levels. Edward as a human, Bella as a young woman. Together in the relationship.**

**Okay, long A/N. Thanks for all the support and comments. Always appreciated!**

**Have a great weekend!**


	43. Smell Like You Mean It

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Eternally Intertwined belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization. **

**©2009-2010 Bronzehyperion. All rights reserved worldwide. **

**Major Kudos to my BETA for this chapter: MoonwolfRunner. Without her (and Kim) these chapters would be less than stellar grammar-wise. :)**

**

* * *

**

What happened previously:

_Edward walked out of the bathroom, only covered in a towel, as my phone buzzed again._

_"I thought you were going to join me? I can't reach my back alone. Vampires are not circus people. Except when they are played by movie-actors," he teased._

_I barely heard him as I stared at the new message that revealed itself on my display._

_**I'm sorry, old habit. I meant; bring Edward.**_

_What. The. Hell. Did. That. Mean?_

_"Bella?"_

_I stared at Edward, handing him the phone._

_"Jacob wants to meet us at Grisham Mill," I finally spoke._

_"Both of us."_

_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 42: SMELL LIKE YOU MEAN IT**

"Did Jacob tell you why he wanted to meet at Grisham Mill?"

Bella was staring out the window of the Volvo, absentmindedly stroking my hand, that was on her knee. She turned to look at me and shook her head.

"Not specifically. He said both my house and La Push were a bad idea."

"Hmm…"

La Push I understood. That place was off-limits to me. But I didn't understand what was wrong with meeting at Bella's house.

Jacob had insisted on Grisham Mill.

Grisham Mill was one of those places people should avoid. It was located in an open field, which was surrounded by woods. It had been abandoned for decades because there'd been no use for it anymore.

I'd been there a few times because there was plenty of deer in the woods near the mill.

It had an eerie feel to it, especially at night when the moon was shining a pale light on the mill's wings making it cast strange shadows on the ground.

Right now it was the end of the afternoon so it was still light out, but the grey overcast still gave the area a depressing feel.

"Are you certain Jacob told you to bring me?" I asked Bella.

Bella sighed. "I showed you the text messages, didn't I?"

Right, the text messages. They were bizarre. _Too_ friendly. Jacob had started off by calling me his favorite term of endearment "leech" but then he had apologized to Bella for calling me that. He'd even specifically requested she would bring me and had called me by my actual name; Edward.

The truce Jacob and I had formed was fragile. I wasn't sure why he was being nicer but he seemed softer, more reasonable. Or maybe he was just too preoccupied with Angela's disappearance to pick fights and spit insults.

"I wonder why he wants to meet us," Bella said.

"Maybe it has something to do with Angela," I suggested.

"Do you think he's been running his own investigation?" Bella asked me.

"I don't know. But if I were in his position; if you would have disappeared…"- I had trouble getting the words out because the thought was painful and hard to process –

Bella gave me a smile and rubbed my hand. "I know you would do anything to find me."

"Anything," I vowed taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on it.

We arrived at the mill five minutes later. Jacob was standing near his car, a Volkswagen Rabbit.

He was fidgeting and his thoughts were all over the place. Clearly he was nervous.

"Bella," he greeted quietly. He gave me a small wave which felt a little odd and illustrated how delicate our truce was. I nodded in return.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" Bella wondered

He was hesitant. I could see flickers of images in his mind. Most of them were visions of Angela, but not the same Angela we'd known before. This Angela was paler and stronger. Darker and chaotic.

"Jacob?" I called out

He was picturing her as a vampire.

"Edward?"

I ignored Bella and kept my focus on the boy in front of me.

_I know you can read my mind. So you know what I am thinking of._

_Angela is a vampire._

"We would have noticed if there was new vampire activity in the area," I answered his thoughts aloud.

"Edward!" Bella urged me now, "what the hell is going on?"

"Jacob," I questioned. "Do you want to tell her, or should I?"

Jacob shrugged.

"Someone tell me, please!" Bella demanded.

_You do it_, he told me.

"Jacob thinks Angela is a vampire," I explained our half silent conversation.

Bella's stood there, mouth agape at what I'd told her. "What?"

"How would that be possible?"

"Whoever took her has the answers to that," Jacob muttered sarcastically.

Bella finally found her voice. "This…this is ridiculous."

She turned to me for support. "It is, isn't it, Edward? Your family would have known if there was a new vampire in town, wouldn't they?"

"Yes, they would."

_Wrong, leech._

I sighed at his pet name for me, which caused Bella to give me a puzzled look. I shook my head at her.

"Jacob," Bella said firmly. "I know you'd hate to admit it, but the Cullens would know if there was a new vampire in town and if Angela was _that_vampire."

"Not if said vampire was roaming Quileute turf and managed to keep out of sight from the Cullens," Jacob muttered, uttering my last name with small disgust.

"So much for civility," I mumbled.

He just smirked.

_Just because you seem decent, doesn't mean I trust you. Once a leech, always a leech._

"How do you know it's her?" I asked him, ignoring his thoughts. If he wanted to insult me, he could. I was not the one in need of help. _He needed me_.

My question made Jacob grimace and he actually looked pained. This smugness crumbled. I almost felt some sort of empathy towards him. After all, if Angela was a vampire - the idea still seemed impossible to me - then it would be a great blow for Jacob. It would mean he'd imprinted on a mortal enemy.

So much for young and carefree love.

"It's a feeling. Lately I feel like I am being watched. Being followed. Sometimes I think I can smell her. How she used to smell, as a human. But then there's this whiff of vampire stink mixed in too. It's confusing."

"Have you followed the scent?'" I inquired. I knew Jacob's senses were as strong as ours.

"I tried. Sam won't back me up because he is too busy with Paul. You know, keeping him in check. Quil and Embry think I am nuts to begin with."

"The pack is watching my every move which is easy 'cause they can hear my thoughts. I am not sure how they'd feel if I am right about this. I am not even sure how I'd feel. I just…"

"Just what?" Bella wondered.

"I need your help," he confessed to me, looking me straight in the eye, pleading.

"I know you could track her, if she is out there."

"You said this supposed vampire would be roaming on Quileute land. I can't go there, as you must be aware. Remember the treaty you have threatened me with time and time again."

"Don't tell me no," he warned me.

"I don't want to tell you no," I said kindly. "But I can't help you."

"Why not?" he barked. "You would be able to smell her."

"Our senses are good. But they aren't limitless in terms of distance," I told him.

"But you could smell her if she was close enough."

_Take a whiff,_ he encouraged me.

I ignored his silent request. "What am I supposed to smell?"

"Angela. She's been here."

"_What?"_Bella asked, astounded. _"Here?"_

"Can you? Can you smell her Edward?" she demanded, almost eager at the prospect of her friend being alive. Well dead. Sort of. Possibly.

I took a deep breath and let my senses rule me. There was a faint hint of something foreign; I supposed it could perhaps be a vampire. But the wind transformed it into something fleeting; making it hard to be certain it was a vampire. The scent was clouded with another scent. A stronger scent. Something that felt like déjà vu.

I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I smell something. It could be a vampire. But the air here is tainted with something else.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, something chemical."

"Exactly. Now _that_scent is familiar somehow."

Bella looked surprised. "You've been here before?"

"Yes, but only to hunt."

Jacob made face at that.

"I hunt animals. You eat meat too," I pointed out.

"I think this is the same scent I picked up on before, when we found pieces of fabric from Angela's dress at Hartzell Creek."

I was a bit shocked at the realization. Was Angela really out here somewhere? I vaguely remembered Carlisle telling me that newborn vampires weren't as easy to detect because they were so erratic in their behavior. That didn't actually affect the way they smelled, but there were so all over the place, detecting them wasn't always easy. They made more mistakes, were clearly less experienced but they made up for that in strength. The venom had yet to settle and clouded their natural – former human - smell. I tried to recall what Angela had smelled like before, but had to admit to myself I wasn't certain.

Roses, maybe. Some sort of natural soap. I tried to imagine how being a vampire would strengthen the scent, but it didn't match entirely to what I caught in a whiff around here. If Angela was a newborn, perhaps the venom was masking her former human smell.

"Newborns are prone to navigating towards other vampires," I explained.

"She won't show herself to you." Jacob said with certainty.

"Why is that?"

"Please, did you ever talk to her before when she was still human? Like more than some polite babble? No, you never did. Don't expect her to come to you…"

"Then why would I even bother helping. If she won't show herself to me anyway?"

"Because I can't do this alone. The pack already thinks I spend too much time 'pining' for her, as Quil calls it. Sam reprimanded me for not being around much."

"_If_she is a vampire."

Jacob frowned.

_Don't. You know I am right._

"Wait, wait," Bella meddled. "We are getting ahead of ourselves here. Jacob, you can't be certain if Angela is a vampire. If Edward can't pick up on her scent, then why would you be able to?"

"Excellent question love," I told Bella.

"Duh…I imprinted on her. Her scent is part of what made me imprint. I could pick up on it from miles away."

That actually made some sense.

Bella nodded. "Yes, perhaps. But this is still serious."

"If it's not Angela we're looking for, then maybe there's another vampire out there, which is a threat to the entire community. If it*is* Angela we're looking for, than someone must have changed her. Which still leads us back to a new vampire in town thus a threat," she said confidently.

"And to add to that; newborn vampires are very strong," I commented. "If Angela is out there, we don't know what kind of damage she is doing."

"Jessica," Bella said instantly, like she had thought about it long and hard.

I knew Bella believed that vampires had killed Jessica and I had never indulged her in that theory because I didn't want to discuss the possibilities with her. The idea of a rampaging vampire in town, with one of her friends missing had seemed to be too much of an unsettling horror story that would have Bella unnecessarily frightened and stressed. I didn't want to do that to her. Also, the past few weeks had been lacking in communication between Bella and I. Something I hoped to be redeemed now that we had talked.

And made love.

I took a moment to go back to the memory of making love to Bella just hours before. Once we had both reached our climax she had told me to breathe. I knew she had more confidence in me than I had in myself, but I wasn't comfortable breathing around her when she was aroused, after what had happened the last time. Controlling my bloodlust had never been a huge problem, I had always circumvented it with ease, but whenever her arousal hit my nostrils I wanted to ravish her in wicked and dangerous ways.

And truth be told, when I did take that hesitant breath, I could instantly feel the burn of venom coating my tongue. It wasn't as bad as it had been before, but I had to swallow before feeling a bit more comfortable. And even then I had to concentrate to stay in control.

The upside as that now that I knew I could, it would be easier to be affectionate with Bella again.

And I really wanted to.

"You think Angela killed Jessica?'" Bella asked me, pulling me out of my reverie.

"I read about that," Jacob said. "I don't think Angela would kill a friend."

I snorted at his naivety. "A newborn vampire would kill anyone for blood. Trust me."

Jacob hmpf'ed. "Don't call Angela a killer."

_And trust you I don't._

"You're the one who believes she could be a vampire. If she is, you have to deal with the consequences."

"A vampire kills, Jacob, you know this. You may hate it, I get it, but it won't change the inevitability of your feelings.

"Whatever happened to her is not her fault." Jacob spat. "She is innocent."

"And yet," I grumbled, "what happened to my family is not. We're vicious beasts while Angela can't help herself."

"That's different, _leech."_

Great, back to that again.

"Why, _dog?_ Because you want it to be? Because you can't stand the idea that the girl you love is a 'leech?'

"You don't want to condemn her the way you do my family and me? You don't want her to be the enemy she is on paper based on the treaty," I pointed out icily.

Before Jacob could act on the fury that was building inside him, Bella interrupted.

"Stop! Both of you!"

"I thought you two were getting along better. I thought all this "leeches" and "dogs" nonsense was over. But no, you are just as immature as ever!" Bella muttered, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

Jacob and I stared at each other, neither of us willing to back down. He knew I was right. I knew he'd never admit it.

"Just spit it out Jacob," I challenged him.

"Go to hell, leech."

"Been there, done that," I chuckled darkly.

"I bet you did. Once a hell monster, always a hell monster."

"Your kind isn't exactly made for heaven either," I hissed.

From the corner of my eye I noticed Bella watching us in wonder and anger.

"You two are pathetic. If you want to fight, fight. Fight to the death for all I care," she said, but her voice and face faltered at the words.

"I guess no one wants to find Angela anymore. This is just a pissing contest between a vampire and a wolf about whose right."

"Well both of you are stupid."

She turned to walk away.

"Bella?" I asked hesitantly, following her. I hated the idea of upsetting her. Usually se was angry at Jacob for being immature and calling me names, but today I had pushed the limits too and Bella was calling us both out on it.

"Forget it, Edward."

"Ha, looks like you finally pissed off your girlfriend," Jacob said, amused and pleased.

"Shut up, Jacob," Bella called over her shoulder.

I watched her, assuming she'd walk straight to the car, but she didn't. She walked the opposite side, closer to the mill and the woods.

"Where are you going?" I demanded as I caught up with her, leaving Jacob close on our trail.

"We have to help him Edward," she said.

"You know we do," she coaxed.

"Why?"

Bella simply rolled her eyes at that.

"If it was me, wouldn't you want his help?"

"I wouldn't need it," I pointed out as Jacob guffawed behind me.

"You so would."

"Okay, stop now. Really!" Bella said as she halted.

"Jacob, you asked us to come here for a reason. Clearly, you need help," Bella said.

"We are all reasonable people," I shrugged.

_You are not a person._

"Jacob," Bella said, pleading.

She turned to me. "Edward, please…"

I sighed in defeat which put a smile on Bella's face.

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss me on the cheek. "You know you're my hero."

"Gag me," Jacob muttered.

I smiled at Jacob and reached out. "Truce, then?"

"For now."

"Okay, now that all the immature behavior is out the window, can we get back to why we are here?" Bella asked.

"Why are we?"

"Huh?"

"Jacob, why are we here?" I asked.

Jacob frowned. "Have you not been listening?"

"No, I mean, why did you want to meet us here?"

"Oh…"

"Well?" I pushed.

"Because I want to show you something."

"Ammonium thioglycolate"

I stared at Carlisle blankly. "Which is…?"

"Used in chemicals to get a perm."

"A perm...like creating curls…"

Carlisle smiled. "Yes."

"That's what you found on the fabric?"

"Yes, traces of it were mixed with the blood on your shirt, but I also found some on the fabric you found near Hartzell Creek. It smells stronger to us, but I can imagine you would not recognize the scent."

"No, I don't often get a perm," I muttered.

_Would look good on you_, Jasper teased silently, shaking his head of blond curls.

_"You_ should have been able to recognize it then," I grumbled.

"Please, this is all natural," Jasper countered with a chuckle.

"Angela didn't have a perm," I said with certainty.

"No, she did not."

"So, whoever took her…has a perm?" Emmett wondered.

"Possibly," Carlisle agreed.

"A fresh perm."

We all turned to look at Bella, who had come downstairs after Alice had insisted on some girl time in her room.

She flashed me freshly painted bright pink nails with a mock horrified grimace. "I was brutally tortured."

We'd arrived at my house after Jacob had shown us Grisham Mill. More specific, the inside of Grisham Mill.

The inside had been dusty and dark. My eyes had no problem adjusting but I'd tightly held onto Bella so she wouldn't hurt herself.

Jacob had led us to a small platform, which surrounded the mechanism that moved the wings of the mill.

"Climb up there…or do some voodoo jump…whatever you leeches do..."

I'd rolled my eyes but did what he asked me.

I'd sprung up to the platform with ease, causing Jacob to snort. "Show off!"

On the platform was a light. Like an oil lamp. There was also a sleeping bag.

"Someone has been staying here," I'd concluded.

"Yes, Sherlock..."

"Take a whiff," Jacob had encouraged me again, like he had done outside.

The scent I'd picked up on outside was definitely stronger here.

"It's definitely what I smelled on the fabric I found. On Angela's dress."

"Hmm, interesting, but that's not the smell I mean. I smell Angela," Jacob had concluded.

"Bella?" Carlisle's voice pulled me back to the present. She was staring at me intently, wondering where I'd wandered off too.

"Oh, yes. About the fresh perm. Renée used to get them. The first few days she couldn't shower because that would kill the perm. Her hair would smell funky because of the chemicals."

"Indeed," Carlisle smiled.

"Great," Emmett muttered. "Let's find out how many chicks – or dudes" he smiled at me, "have gone to the hairdressers to get some bounce in their hair."

"We would find nothing there. We don't even know if whoever took Angela is from the area," Jasper countered.

"You found nothing else?" I asked my father.

_Sorry son._

"I will call Chief Swan later to inform him," Carlisle told us.

"He knows we have been investigating this stuff ourselves?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"No, he asked me personally to do some – and I quote 'Doc stuff'. Separately from the official police investigation," Carlisle explained. "He asked me to keep it between us."

"I guess he is not happy with the small progress that's been made in the official investigation," Bella commented. "He mentioned something about the Clallam country department not cooperating well."

"There is no progress; only more people end up dead," Emmett muttered sarcastically.

"Jacob thinks Angela is in Forks." Bella blurted out then, receiving a reproaching glance from me.

"Bella," I warned.

"What?" She hissed. "They need to know."

I didn't get a chance to stop her, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were immediately alerted and wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Impossible, we looked everywhere. We found nothing," Jasper said.

"Jacob did. He thinks she is a vampire and that she is stalking him," Bella said. She sounded a bit smug.

"Why would anyone stalk the dog?" Emmett protested, while Carlisle and Jasper seemed thoughtful.

_It's not impossible_, Jasper thought. He was by far the one who knew most about newborns, as he'd experienced firsthand how dangerous they could be.

"We would have known if there was a new vampire in town," Jasper said.

"Not if this vampire would stay on Quileute land." I repeated what Jacob had told us. "We never go there, since we can't. So it would be an easy hideout."

"Plus, newborns are fleeting. They go from one spot to the next," Carlisle added.

"We went to Grisham mill. There was a hint of ammonium thioglycolate there. And Jacob said he could smell Angela, "I told them.

"Since when do we a) listen to a dog and b) is he so interested in Angela?" Emmett muttered.

"He imprinted on her," Bella explained.

This made Emmett laugh hysterically. "The irony is priceless."

Carlisle seemed eager to know more.

"Jacob imprinted on Angela?"

"You never mentioned this," he said. His tone was not accusatory, just curious.

"It never seemed all that relevant. Plus, we have enough to deal with as it is with the Daggetts."

"This is significant though, Edward."

"It puts Jacob and the wolves in a different role. Especially if Angela is a vampire."

"What do we do?" Jasper wondered.

"Like Edward said, not our problem," Emmett said, still chuckling. "The dog loves a leech. I swear this is a warped version of a 'priest and rabbi' joke."

Carlisle chided him gently."Enough, Emmett. This isn't funny."

_It *so* is._

"A possible newborn vampire is on the loose. That's a threat."

"Definitely our problem," Jasper agreed with Carlisle.

"And if this is Angela, she must be frightened," Carlisle added.

"I think we need to go take a look at that mill," Jasper concluded.

"Let's go..." Emmett said.

They left immediately, as did Carlisle who had to get back to the hospital.

Bella and I lingered in the kitchen. I offered to make her some tea but she declined.

"What will they do, if they find her?"

"Well, assuming this is all true and she is a vampire, it's going to be difficult to reason with her. Like I said earlier; newborns are impeccably strong. Their thoughts aren't usually very coherent either."

"But Jasper is a calm convincing person and Emmett's really strong, right? Together they would be able to help her?"

I didn't say a word, because I didn't have an answer. One look at the clock told me it was close to 9.00 PM. I didn't know if Chief Swan would be home tonight, but I was still walking on eggshells around him. And bringing his daughter home late would set me back.

"I should drive you home."

"I guess."

We headed out through the backdoor when Rosalie and Sapphire drove up in Rosalie's red convertible. I was only half surprised to see Sapphire – since it was Rosalie's task to befriend her, but it did bother me that I had not heard her coming. Normally the confinement of a car wouldn't stop my gift. Of course I should be used to it by now. With Sapphire and her father I could never tell if I would be able to read their thoughts.

I did however feel a roll of nausea hit me the moment she stepped out of the car. Her perfume was ridiculously strong. Very unappealing.

"Looks like they are BFF's now," Bella muttered.

"Edward, Bella." Rosalie nodded curtly before walking past us to go inside.

"Hi Rosalie," Bella called after her. I knew she was just being nice. Bella and Rosalie were certainly not headed towards becoming "BFF's" anytime soon.

Sapphire halted and gave me a big smile.

_He looks so good._

I wanted to roll my eyes at her comment, but I realized that for now, I could hear her quite clear.

_Why was that?_ Was she feeling vulnerable? It was my theory her mental defenses were weaker when she did. But that's all it was; a theory.

"Hello Sapphire," I said with a forced smile. "Did you and Rosalie have a nice evening?"

"We went to a movie, it was alright."

_Would have been better if you were there._

I pushed back the urge to snort. Sometimes she was irritably transparent. Also it had not escaped me that she was ignoring Bella completely. And she had moved closer to me, causing her perfume to attack me full force.

"I needed a little distraction, after everything that happened," she added.

"What happened?" Bella asked innocently. Only I could hear the edge in her voice. She deliberately called Sapphire out – forcing her to acknowledge Bella's presence.

"Someone broke into our house," Sapphire said sadly. She didn't look at Bella as she spoke, her blue eyes stayed on my face.

"That sucks," Bella said. "Hope you reported it to my dad."

She sounded casual but I knew it bothered her that Sapphire was kind of flirting with me. I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to my side, wrapping my arm around her waist.

Sapphire frowned at the gesture and muttered something in response to Bella's comment. "I don't think he did."

"Why not?" I wondered in earnest.

"I guess nothing was stolen," Sapphire said sourly.

_I wish she would go away._

And that was that. Her mind closed up – literally – as did her words. She gave me a timid – or coy - smile before heading inside. She turned at the door to give me one more glance. I only kept my eyes on her for a moment, before leaning in to give Bella a kiss.

Two could play that game. I was certain Sapphire assumed I was making her jealous, even though I was actually putting her in her place.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about that," Bella commented as we broke the kiss.

"And thanks," she smiled.

"For?"

"Putting her in her place like that. She was flirting!" Bella said exasperated.

"I know. It was embarrassing."

"You didn't enjoy it?"

"No phishing, Ms. Swan," I chided her teasingly. "you know I only enjoy your flirting."

Bella rolled her eyes and poked me in the side. "Ouch."

"Vampire, remember." I chuckled.

"Take me home, tough boy."

Both Bella and I were quiet in the car. It had been a long day and I could sense Bella was exhausted.

"You need sleep," I murmured as we stopped in front of her house.

"Will you stay with me?" Bella asked.

"What about Charlie?"

"He has never stopped you from staying before," Bella pointed out.

"That's because he doesn't know." I winked.

"Exactly."

I smiled. "He may not know but I am certain he will check up on you when he gets home."

"Plus, I need to talk to Carlisle about the files we found at Daggett's house. I didn't get a chance to earlier."

"Oh…"

Bella was quiet again after that and I knew something was bothering her. It was times like these I wished I could read her mind.

I took her hand and rubbed gentle circles on the back. "What's wrong?'

"I don't want to be alone."

"I won't be long. I promise."

"Okay," she said hesitantly.

"Do you want me to ask Alice to stay with you?"

"I don't need a babysitter, Edward."

"I could ask her."

Bella shook her head and got out of the car. She halted at the front door and turned, stifling a yawn.

"Get some rest. I'll be back before you know it."

Bella nodded and leaned in, wrapping her arms around my torso.

I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," she whispered.

"As I love you," I told her in earnest, lifting her face to mine.

Bella let out another yawn before I could kiss her, giggling as I leaned in.

"You wore me out," she said in mock accusation.

"I am not going to apologize for that," I winked.

Bella unwrapped herself from my arms and told me to go.

"Just hurry back..."

And I would.

I found Carlisle at the hospital where he was doing some paper work before making his final rounds of the night.

"Son, I didn't expect to see you here."

"I was wondering if you had the chance to look at those Daggett files yet."

"I did. Most files contain information about money transfers to a bank account in the Caymans. Jasper is trying to track it. The name of the accountholder is blacked out in the files."

"The KSD reference is difficult. There's no clue in the files as to what it stands for."

"Hmm…"

"And the newspaper articles?"

"Most of the articles belong to the Pittsburgh Post Gazette. Unfortunately more names and details were blacked out."

"In Daggetts house I saw a photo of him, Sapphire and a woman who looked like Sapphire."

"It could be her mother," I pondered.

_We truly don't know much about their personal life. Even when they were at the house for dinner, the principal didn't mention a wife,_Carlisle added silently.

"What if she is the woman mentioned in the articles. It would explain why they are so keen to keep their lives shielded."

Carlisle nodded. "That's certainly something to look into. I'll tell Rosalie, she's been looking for the original news paper references. So far no luck. I think she was going to try and contact the Pittsburgh city archive. That, or hack it." He grinned.

I nodded, thinking. Rosalie was good with cars and surprisingly good with computers too. If the archives contained the original articles we might find ourselves with new pieces of this mysterious puzzle.

"Maybe Rosalie can try and talk to Sapphire; get her to open up about her mom. Speaking of Sapphire, she was at the house earlier. She and Rosalie went to a movie."

"I know, I told her to. Rosalie wasn't pleased but she relented eventually."

"Sapphire said Daggett hasn't reported a break in and that her dad wouldn't. Apparently nothing got stolen," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I knew she was lying, but her mind completely blocked me out. Not at first, when she was ogling and complimenting me in her thoughts. _That_I could read loud and clear," I grimaced.

Carlisle chuckled at my discomfort.

"But the moment she started talking about the break in she put up this wall. It became impenetrable."

"The way the Daggetts can block you out, is starting to worry me, Edward," Carlisle frowned.

No kidding.

"I know Bella is immune to your power but they seem to be able to block you out at pure will."

"I know."

"Perhaps it's some sort of mind-control."

"I am a vampire. _I do_the mind-control," I muttered.

Carlisle rubbed his face and didn't speak.

"I am not imagining this."

"I know. But maybe it's psychological. Pheromones. They are chemicals which have an effect on the brain. There's some research on it, though mostly on monitoring animals. But it should work the same with humans."

"We're not human…"

"Perhaps not, but we do have emotions. And they can be affected."

"The concentration would have to be enormously strong though," Carlisle said, eyes gleaming. He always got a kick out of discovering new puzzles.

"Her perfume is pretty strong," I commented.

"Lots of women enjoy a strong perfume. They think it will attract males," Carlisle smiled.

"It nauseates me, as much as that's physically impossible. It makes me want to gag."

"I know I can't actually get nauseous but the feeling is genuine."

"Fascinating."

We got interrupted by my phone ringing.

"It's Jasper," I told Carlisle as I looked at the display. "I wonder if he has found something."

"Jasper," I greeted as I picked up.

"Edward," he greeted me back

He sounded off, so I instantly knew something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"Jacob was right."

_What?_

"Angela. We saw her. And she saw us."

"She's a vampire?"

"Yes."

"What happened, where are you?"

"Emmett and I are on our way back home. We got to the mill and I could sense someone being up there in the mill. I guess Angela came back after you all left. Unfortunately she fled the mill as soon as she spotted us. Emmett climbed up and she flew right past us. She was incredibly fast."

"I'd expected her to attack but I suppose in a way she is still as timid as she was as a human. She didn't even try to fight us."

"Why didn't you follow her?" I demanded.

"We did, until..."

"Until?"

"She crossed the border…"

* * *

**A/N: ****We're slowly unravelling this. Thanks for everyone whose still with me :) *Waves hi at new readers***

**- Pheromones are airborne chemical signals that are secreted by an individual into the environment and which affect the physiology and behavior of other percipient members of the same species. Little creative freedom too, since there isn't much known in terms of research.**

**- If SM can create vamp-sperm I can have a little freedom saying newborns are less easy to detect because of the fresh venom which their new body has to get used to, thus masking their former/ natural scent.**

**- Angela is a vampire. The Daggetts are not. (I know people speculated on that)**

**- ****ammonium thioglycolate is used when you want a perm. I am taking a little creative freedom here. It smells heavy to Edward and Co because they are sensitive to strong scents. Edward is not a chemist nor sets foot in hair salons regularly (he's not called Permward ;) let's assume he didn't know what it was.**

**- Want to know when I update, follow me on the crazy medium that's twitter, just look for bronzehyperion.**

**Have a great weekend :)**


	44. Behind Enemy Lines

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Eternally Intertwined belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization. ©2009-2010 Bronzehyperion. All rights reserved worldwide. Major Kudos to my BETA's Kim and MoonwolfRunner. They make this story so much better with their grammar-expertise. :)**

* * *

**_What happened previously:_**

_"Angela. We saw her. And she saw us."_

_"She's a vampire?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What happened, where are you?"_

_"Emmett and I are on our way back home. We got to the mill and I could sense someone being up there in the mill. I guess Angela came back after you all left. Unfortunately she fled the mill as soon as she spotted us. Emmett climbed up and she flew right past us. She was incredibly fast."_

_"I'd expected her to attack but I suppose in a way she is still as timid as she was as a human. She didn't even try to fight us."_

_"Why didn't you follow her?" I demanded._

_"We did, until..."_

_"Until?"_

_"She crossed the border…"_

_

* * *

_

Edward's POV again.

**CHAPTER 43: BEHIND ENEMY LINES**

_Hi you've reached Bella. Leave a message after the beep._

*beep*

"Hi love, it's me. Listen, I need you to lock all the windows and the front- and backdoor. Please don't let anyone in. I don't want you to worry and I promise to explain everything later. I am coming to get you. I'll let you know when I am there. I love you."

As the shadows of the trees crept around me, I sped through the black forest, trying to get to Bella as fast as I could.

I was panicking.

Just slightly.

Bella was home alone and Angela was out there somewhere.

A rogue vampire.

A _new born _rogue vampire strong enough to break down doors and shatter windows. So my request to lock everything was quite feeble, but it might give Bella a sense of protection until I'd get to her house.

Assuming she'd hear my message to begin with.

It would be just my luck to have Angela show up at Bella's house. And with Bella being "I am not afraid of anything"- Bella; someone who believed "vampires had a right to be treated with humanity as well"; it was not impossible that she would let Angela in and offer her milk and cookies before getting slaughtered.

That would definitely be something that could happen to her. My beautiful accident prone Bella.

And while Angela's character as a human had been gentle, her body and mind wouldn't be able to resist the call of viciousness that accompanied her new nature.

Of course Bella would still see Angela as her high school friend. I understood that; it would make sense for her to want to keep her friend and not see her as the possible monster she had become.

Being a new born was more than just a struggle to adapt to a new nature. Your senses changed, your perspective would become very single minded. It was all about the hunt, kill and satiation.

The more I allowed my mind to wander, the more I started to worry. And yes, worrying was definitely something I did all the time but this involved a new born and an unprotected Bella.

I picked up the pace and ran faster. The distance between the hospital and Bella's house was a few miles and at this pace I'd be able to cover them in twelve minutes. The moment Jasper had told me Angela had crossed the border, I had hung up on him. The only thing I'd thought about as the fact Bella was home alone.

I'd taken a minute to update Carlisle before I'd reached for my phone to call Bella. Before I'd taken off, leaving my car behind in the hospital parking lot.

I ran and the trees looked more threatening now that I was in a hurry to get to the woman I loved.

Their branches dancing provocatively in the slight breeze.

Their shadows foreshadowing doom,

I'd tried to call Bella at least five times in the last ten minutes, but she hadn't answered her phone once. The message I had just left was the fifth one.

Like I said; panicking.

In between my frantic attempts to try and reach Bella, Alice had called me to let me know she and Jasper were going to the border, to see if they could find Angela. Rosalie and Emmett would patrol around Forks to make sure she wasn't wreaking havoc anywhere else.

It was strange to see someone as innocent as Angela Weber as the culprit of a possible bloodbath– there was a reasonable chance she had killed Jessica – but we couldn't risk any more victims or the exposure accompanying Angela's physical and emotional changes.

When I finally arrived at the Swan house, I had to stop myself from kicking the door in. I didn't want to scare Bella but it took plenty of restraint to resist the urge to break the house down in order to get to her to see if she was alright.

I knocked on the front door a few times but there was no movement in the house that indicated Bella was about to open it.

Damnit. She wasn't responding to my messages, she wasn't opening the door.

I was really starting to get worked up.

I tried to determine her position inside the house by listening closely and then like a beautiful symphony penetrating a deaf man's ears I heard the shower run.

Relief washed over me like the warm water washed over Bella's body – or so I imagined.

For a moment I fantasized about water drops leaving glistening patterns on her ivory skin – which _admittedly_ was a bit inappropriate even if I was her boyfriend and I had seen her naked more than once.

She was simply taking a shower. That would explain why she hadn't picked up her phone.

It also meant she hadn't heard any of my messages and had probably failed to lock up all windows and doors.

So she was still unprotected.

Not wasting any time, I left the front door abandoned and dashed up to her bedroom window, indeed finding it to open easily under my strong hands.

Her room was empty but the door was open. I no longer heard the shower run.

The sound of streaming water had been replaced by the soft brushing of a cotton towel against delicate breakable skin, drying every peak, every delicious curve I had come to know so well.

_Focus_, I chided myself, as the sounds of movement spread from the bathroom into the hallway and straight to the opening of the bedroom.

Bella walked in casually.

She was wrapped in a towel, with her wet hair cascading down her back and shoulders, like thick black-inked lines contrasting her pale skin.

She looked delicious. Ravishing.

"Wow," I breathed as I felt an embarrassing bulge growing in my jeans.

Great time for a boner.

"Edward," Bella gasped, her hand folded over her heart in shock as she looked up to find me standing at her window trying to cover my crotch.

"I am sorry love," I apologized sheepishly, as I turned to close the window, pushing the lock in place.

I'd have to fully fix that in the morning to make sure no one would get in. The window gave too easily and it would be a piece of cake to crack it open.

Bella eyed me with small amusement as she noticed my physical reaction to her minimal state of cover up.

"Like what you see?" she teased as she clutched the towel a little tighter to make sure it wouldn't fall open.

I certainly wouldn't mind that.

"I knocked on the front door. But you didn't open," I explained.

"I was in the shower," Bella smiled.

"Since I didn't get the chance to take one before," she added with a wink.

I gave her a smile and walked over to her. I wasn't certain if it was very convincing because Bella frowned as she glanced at me.

"You look worried," she pointed out.

"Well your face does."

"Your pants look excited," she smiled slightly.

"I called you a few times."

Bella walked over to her night stand to retrieve her phone.

"Five new messages in the past fifteen minutes?" she asked, eying the display in wonder.

"I was worried about you. You didn't answer your phone and I…" I whispered.

"I was worried something had happened," I finished.

Bella put her phone away and walked towards me, wrapping her arms around my torso, burying herself in my arms.

"You'll get cold," I remarked as I pulled her close, raising goose bumps on her soft skin.

"I feel very hot though," Bella mumbled into my chest, as she pressed her lips to the spot right where my dead heart wasn't beating.

"You need to put some clothes on," I murmured as I buried my nose in her hair.

Bella pulled away, pouting at me. "I thought you preferred me with little clothes on."

"Or none," she winked.

I chuckled at her exaggerated reaction as I traced the pout with my index finger.

"I do prefer that. But unfortunately we don't have time for a game of 'no clothes' right now."

And with that declaration all the tension in my neither region deflated.

There was no time for excitement of the sexual kind when a vampire was out there somewhere, posing a threat to the entire community.

"What's going on? What made you so desperate to leave me a billion messages?" Bella teased as she pulled away to grab some undergarments, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"A billion?" I countered mockingly.

"It looks a bit desperate Edward, even for overprotective, possessive lil' you," Bella commented as she beckoned me to turn around so she could get dressed without me ogling her.

"I have seen you naked," I pointed out as I turned to face the window.

The reflection became very interesting when she dropped the towel.

My pants agreed.

Bella didn't seem to agree as I watched her walk out of the room.

"Ogling me in the reflection of the glass. Very immature, Edward," she chided me from the hallway.

"I would like to point out _again,_ that I have seen you naked."

"Priorities, remember?"

"We don't want more difficulties in your pants."

"Right," I muttered as I tried to adjust myself.

I waited until Bella re-entered the room, relieved that I still managed to talk down my own erection when needed. I gave her a semi-pout when I noticed her fully dressed state.

Bella simply rolled her eyes at that.

"Well?" She urged. "As much as I would love to believe you'd leave me five messages because you're a clingy overbearing vampire boyfriend who simply missed me too much and was desperate to hear my voice, I am assuming you actually have something legitimate to worry about?"

"Overbearing and clingy?"

"Edward!" Bella chastised. "Stay on topic!"

"It's Angela."

Bella's eyes went wide.

"What is it?"

"She's out there."

"She _is_ a vampire?" Bella hesitated.

I nodded.

"Jacob was right?"

I frowned at that.

"Yes."

"Where is she now?"

That was the million dollar question.

"Emmett and Jasper chased her away from the mill. She took off and they tried to follow her."

"But?" Bella asked

"She went for the border, towards La Push."

"Emmett and Jasper can't cross the border," I reminded her. "So they lost her. I called you so you could lock up your house. Make sure no one could get inside."

"I guess this isn't Buffy where you have to invite the vampire in before they actually can," Bella murmured quietly.

"No. Unfortunately, Angela would be able to get in if she wanted to."

Bella nodded at that.

"Do you think she is looking for Jacob?"

"It's possible. Jacob did say he felt like she had been watching him."

"I should call him."

Bella grabbed her phone, but before she could dial, it was in my hands.

"Not yet."

"Why not?" Bella wondered with a frown, holding her hand out to demand her phone back.

"Alice and Jasper are near the border. If Angela shows up there, they might have a shot in catching her."

"Catching her?"

"Bella, she is a rogue vampire. And she is on the loose. It's better for her to be found by us than by one of the wolves."

"Jacob wouldn't hurt her."

"He wouldn't. Others might."

"Is this because you and Jacob don't get along?" Bella quizzed. "Another peeing contest?"

I frowned and shook my head. "No, this is because Jacob wants my family to help Angela."

"And if the wolves get to her first, that's out of the question."

* * *

I ended up taking Bella to my house, believing it would be safer for her there. We'd both been silent as I'd run through the woods, Bella tucked safely on my back. Once we'd arrived Esme had been delighted to see her – she adored Bella almost as much as I did – and offered to keep her company while I went off to find Carlisle in his study.

"Any word from the others?" he asked as soon as I entered the room.

"None."

"Hmm…"

"If she did cross the border…" I started.

"…then we have a problem," Carlisle nodded.

_It could damage the treaty_, he silently pondered.

"Perhaps," I answered aloud. "But surely the wolf pack knows about Jacob's imprinting on Angela. I doubt they'd turn against one of their own."

"We can't count on it not being a problem. We have to be prepared. We are already dealing with a lot."

"We need to find Angela."

Carlisle nodded. "We do. The girl must feel so lost. The sooner we find her, the sooner we can start helping her."

"You think it's possible? Have her adapt to the Cullen lifestyle?"

_I really do. It will be difficult but we have to try._

"It's going to raise a lot of questions and eyebrows if someone sees her," I pointed out

"That's why she'd have to go away once we find her."

_If we find her._

_

* * *

_

Alice and Jasper arrived home an hour later with no luck in tracing Angela. Emmett and Rosalie had already checked in before, also coming up with nothing. They had returned home and were now in the computer room trying to hack into the Pittsburgh city archive. Rosalie was hoping to find the original newspaper articles I had found at the Daggett house without any information blacked out.

While Jasper was explaining to Carlisle and Esme in what state he and Emmett had found Angela, I was distracted by Bella who was standing alone, gazing out the window as if she expected to see something important out there. The sight made me wish I could read her mind.

Alice had tried to get her to play "beautician" with her – claiming Bella's nails needed a fresh coating of red and her hair could use whatever beauty product made Bella's hair so shiny.

Bella had declined, pointing out her nails were fine bare and her hair had been thoroughly washed hours before.

Alice had frowned at the rebuff and it had taken a stern look from me to have her stop bothering Bella.

"Are you alright?" I whispered in Bella's ear as I put my arms around her waist.

"I am frightened," Bella admitted as she leaned into my chest.

"Don't be."

"What if Angela gets hurt?" Bella wondered as she put her hands over mine.

"She won't."

"You don't know that."

I spun her around, straight into my arms. "If Jacob cares for Angela half as much as I do for you, he'll do whatever it takes to protect her."

As I said the words a whirlwind of thoughts slammed into me. They were distant at first but they were approaching fast.

Jacob.

He wasn't _alone._

I turned and locked eyes with my family.

"Jacob is two minutes away from our house. And he's not alone."

"Angela," Bella figured.

I nodded.

"Alice, Esme. Take Bella upstairs. And get Emmett. Now!"

Bella wanted to protest but I silenced her with a small peck on the lips, before Esme claimed her and they dashed up the stairs.

I went to the door, opening it. The thoughts were clearer now. Jacob was worried for obvious reasons while Angela seemed more composed than I'd expected.

Jasper came up next to me, honing his senses as Jacob's Rabbit pulled up.

"She's anxious," Jasper stated.

"But not lethal."

* * *

Angela was hauled in a corner with Jasper and Carlisle hovering around her.

Alice spoke to her in soothing low tones, as Esme stroked her hair.

Rosalie was still working on her hacking job, while Emmett kept an eye on the entire living room by sitting on the stairs casually.

He had hoped Angela would have put up more of a fight and was disappointed she hadn't.

Angela looked like a nomad; ripped jeans and a dirty t-shirt. Her hair was in knots and she wasn't wearing any shoes.

Her body shook with what seemed to be dry tears since she wasn't able to actually produce real tears.

"How is she?" Bella wondered, as we watched from the other side of the room.

She had stayed upstairs for all but a measly ten minutes before she had demanded for Alice and Esme to take her downstairs. Esme had believed it to be a good idea, because perhaps Angela would respond well to seeing a human friend and Alice had agreed.

I had no idea if Alice was trying to piss me off with the assumption, but when Esme had announced Bella wanted to come down, it had been Jacob who had agreed by telling me Angela would not harm Bella, thus making it three against one.

I'd protested loudly which had caused Angela to flinch and recoil into a defensive crouch

It had actually been Bella who'd called her friend's name from the top of the stairs to get her to calm down.

"Angela. It's okay. You're safe now."

And no, Bella wasn't some sort of vampire whisperer who could magically calm down any new born. It had worked for a few seconds until Angela had responded appropriately when she had taken a whiff of Bella's fragrance. Once she smelled her human friend she had tried to get close to her instantly. It had taken Emmett's strength and a lot of coaxing on Jacob's part to get Angela in the corner where she was now.

Chained and bound, she had seemingly accepted the restraints put on her.

"She's feeling out of place," Jasper explained to Bella as we watched Angela.

"Her entire being has changed. It's difficult to comprehend," he added.

Bella pulled me aside.

"I think we should call Jacob and ask him to come back. She seems to do better when he is around. Must be that imprint thing."

At the mention of his name, Angela's head shot up.

"Where is he?" she practically hissed. I knew she did that unintentionally. It was just one of those things her human anxiety had intensified in an immortal gesture.

"It's alright dear," Esme cooed. "He'll be right back."

Jacob had returned to La Push to try and mend things with his pack. They had been less than thrilled about his imprint confession before but now that an actual rogue new born had been caught on their turf they were livid. Sam had blamed Jacob for messing with the treaty and Paul and Embry had naturally backed their alpha in command.

From what I'd gathered from Jacob's thoughts it had been his father who had intervened and allowed his son to leave with Angela and bring her here without repercussions.

This was a surprise because Billy Black was naturally opposed to anything that associated with my family.

Perhaps he realized the imprinting of his son was inevitable.

"She…she…can't…if she….finds me..." Angela growled.

"Who, dear?" Esme wondered. She was having a nurturing effect on Angela by gently stroking her hair.

Jasper was crouched down close to her. He wasn't touching her but I knew he was working his mojo to try and keep Angela's frazzled nerves in check.

His mind didn't do much to hide his wonder as to how Angela managed to be relatively calm compared to all the new born vampires he had encountered before.

Alice and Carlisle were talking nearby. Apparently she had not seen Jacob and Angela coming, which worried her.

"It's like I am blocked. I can't see a thing," she complained to Carlisle.

"Maybe it's because of Jacob's wolf DNA," Carlisle suggested.

"Maybe."

I only picked up on half of what they were saying because I was too engrossed in Angela's new born vampire mind. There were blurs and flashes but the most dominant thing was a fire-y red color she kept showing me over and over. Copper strands dancing around a pale face. A face that seemed sort of familiar. Blood red eyes. Sharp teeth diving into innocent necks.

Draining innocent blood.

The memories ached inside her and burned my throat.

There was a name.

Victoria.

Another name.

James.

One of the two had changed Angela. I believed it was James. It seemed Victoria was his mate.

And then the blur disappeared and one name became dominant in her mind.

_Jacob._

The imprinting was indeed inevitable.

She would love him too if she was given the chance to learn and control herself. Jacob had done right by asking my family for help. If Carlisle could help Angela - if we all could - then maybe she and Jacob could be together.

"Who's Victoria?" I dared ask.

I knew it would provoke Angela because the moment I uttered the name, she started hissing and pulling against the chains. Jasper shot me an angry glare while Esme tried to sooth her once more. Emmett jumped up from the stairs and moved closer to the hissing vampire in the corner.

_Nice going, dude. Maybe we'll get some action now._

"Shut up, Emmett."

"Angela, I know you're upset. But I need you to tell us who Victoria is."

It wasn't Angela who answered me. .

It was Rosalie.

And the answer wasn't what I had expected, given Angela's thoughts.

"Victoria. Last name Daggett."

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long delay. And I know this isn't the longest chapter in the world but I had to get back on track and am unfortunately experiencing some health issues which make it difficult to write for long periods in a row. I promise to try and stay on track now, with hopefully a new chapter every week come November and until then every other week.**

**If you're still with me, thank you. Really :)**

**I am also participating in a wicked Halloween Collaboration, with amazing authors.**

**Check it out here:**

**fanfiction(dot)net/s/6326403/1/Countdown_to_Halloween_II_One_Haunted_Hallows_Eve**

**More information on here as well: wix(dot)com/twifanfiction/halloweencountdown/site**

**If you want to know when I update and you're brave enough to deal with random tweeting, follow me on Twitter(dot)com(slash)bronzehyperion**

**Have a great weekend!**


	45. Remembering to Forget

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Eternally Intertwined belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization. ©2009-2010 Bronzehyperion. All rights reserved worldwide. **

**This is UNBETA'd, so apologies for the grammar mistakes. Just wanted to get this out there.**

* * *

**_What happened previously:_**

_"Who's Victoria?" I dared ask._

_I knew it would provoke Angela because the moment I uttered the name, she started hissing and pulling against the chains. Jasper shot me an angry glare while Esme tried to sooth her once more. Emmett jumped up from the stairs and moved closer to the hissing vampire in the corner._

_Nice going, dude. Maybe we'll get some action now._

_"Shut up, Emmett."_

_"Angela, I know you're upset. But I need you to tell us who Victoria is."_

_It wasn't Angela who answered me. ._

_It was Rosalie._

_And the answer wasn't what I had expected, given Angela's thoughts._

_"Victoria. Last name Daggett."_

* * *

We start with Bella's POV.

**CHAPTER 44: REMEMBERING TO FORGET**

My boyfriend was a vampire.

My friend was a vampire.

My ex boyfriend a shape shifter who could turn himself into a wolf was in love with said friend. Who was _a vampire._

Not so long ago, I was a young carefree teen who lived in Phoenix with a mother who could wake you in the morning with the foolish but exuberant suggestion to go bungee jumping or horseback riding in the nude.

Really, she had tried that. Those memories were properly forced out though. No need for unnecessary trauma.

At the time my mother had been the extreme. Everything she represented was erratic and over the top. No day was the same and I never knew what to expect in the morning.

Of course, compared to my life now, it had merely been very comical to dance in the rain or go disco-bowling on roller skates in some redecorated barn in Kentucky. For someone as challenged as me, that was very extreme.

Renée had pushed my boundaries daily and I'd always let her because I loved her. Because I wanted to indulge her. Because more than anything our roles were reversed. I was the parent, she the child in desperate need of attention.

Charlie was different. In the summers I had spend with him, he had tried to create structure and set new boundaries; different boundaries. Boundaries that allowed him to be the parents. Boundaries that were accompanied by values.

And so I switched between the boundaries I had with my father and the lack of them when I was with my mother.

I'd gotten used to accepting the fact of having a curfew with Charlie – not that I'd ever gone out much; except to La Push with Jacob and Charlie had been fine with that – and having no rules at Renée's.

I had never defied Charlie and his rules not until they involved Edward. Until Charlie had tried to keep us apart.

Edward. It was strange to love someone so much, so irreversible and permanent and have them love you back the same way.

It took me a while to realize that; to realize Edward didn't care about the worshipping looks he received from random females. The whispers he'd hear in their minds about wanting to be with him.

It never fazed him and he only had eyes for me in the process.

Everything had changed with Edward.

I found that with all I'd been through since moving to Forks, all I had seen - it affected the way I reacted to things now.

If I had come face to face with horror before all of this happened; before I'd fallen in love with a vampire and become a part of his vampire family, before I'd seen blood being shed so vicariously - I probably would have screamed and try to run for my life.

But because I was almost used to all the drama, the fear and the new experience of "Never a Dull Moment in Forks" I simply stared evil in the eye and accepted my faith.

"Isabella Swan. Such a delight to have you in our home."

_"Again."_

* * *

"What are you thinking?"

Edward's soft velvet voice whispered in my ear. It was one of his favorite phrases, since he wasn't able to read my mind the way he could everyone else's.

I sighed, snuggling closer, burying my face in the crook of his neck.

We were on my tiny bed, my body half covering his, even if I looked like a mummy wrapped in shrouds with the way Edward had tucked me into my comforter.

Not very sexy at all.

"I was just thinking about how much has changed in the past few months."

Edward nodded against my cheek. "I suppose your life was rather dull before you moved here," he teased.

I snorted. "I guess it was"

"Though you have never lived with Renée," I said.

"Compared to her," I added, mocking, "_you _are rather dull. Being a vampire, introducing me to all these mystic things. Taking my virginity…"

Edward laughed quietly, pressing his lips against the sensitive skin under my ear.

"Am I now?" He hummed.

"Yup, very dull."

"Need I remind you, you took my virginity as well…" Edward murmured. "Very enjoyable that was by the way."

"Was?"I scoffed. "I still rock your world, Cullen. Just admit it."

Edward grinned at me, before kissing my neck.

"As I do yours."

We were intertwined with our bodies and minds. Edward had insisted upon driving me home, since it was late and he didn't think it would be a good idea for me to stay at the Cullens with a strong new born vampire there even if she was bound to chains.

He wasn't keen on leaving me alone either, since Charlie was pulling another all-nighter.

If only Charlie knew that both of his current cases – the disappearance of Angela and Jessica's murder – had been solved.

Edward had read it in Angela's mind. He'd put the small fragments of Angela's memories of that night together and we'd come to the conclusion that Angela was only indirectly responsible for Jessica's death. She hadn't actually killed her.

The way it had played out in her mind showed that Jessica had spotted her friend on the side of the road. She had then pulled over and gotten out, in hopes to bring Angela home. But it had been an ambush.

As soon as Jessica had gotten close to Angela, James and Victoria emerged. They had bitten her, trying to drain her of all her blood. They had gotten quite far too but then a car had passed and the headlights had put them in an unwanted spotlight causing them to take off abruptly, leaving Jessica's near drained body behind.

This was the tricky part though. Apparently, there was a witness and whoever this was had not registered with Angela. She'd been too afraid and erratic to provide more than flashes and bits of the night of Jessica's death. No HD defined pictures just blurs and the piercing screams coming from Jessica's mouth before James and Victoria had silenced her.

Also, whoever this witness was, they had not come forth to share anything about said night. And it wasn't like the police could be alerted on this possible key witness either since it would be tough to explain the source of this new information to begin with.

Angela was in no shape to face anyone, let alone be brought back from a supposed death.

And so, while there was relief that she was at least alive in a way, we were still no closer to any resolve.

"I still can't believe Sapphire has a sister. A vampire sister, no less," I said, still baffled at the idea that Victoria Daggett was not only Sapphire's older sister but also and more importantly; a vampire.

I wondered if she knew. If she knew her sister was a monster.

A monster, yes. Not because she was a vampire. I was certain that wasn't her fault. But this Victoria was responsible for killing two of my friends.

And while Angela had been lucky in a way – at least she still existed though I wasn't sure if she should count herself lucky for that – Jessica had ended up dead.

"Do you think Daggett knows his daughter is a vampire?"

Edward remained deep in thought as he absentmindedly brushed his lips to my hair.

"Edward?" I pressed.

"Yes. I think he does."

"Then he must know about you too."

Edward didn't answer. He simply held on to me tighter before I drifted to sleep.

The silence had been an answer in itself.

The next day was filled with slight chaos. While I wanted to see Angela again, Edward believed it to be best for me to stay at home. I disagreed and argued but Edward had been relentless. He sealed his win of said argument with a kiss and a promise to be back soon before he left my house.

I understood the need for Edward to check up on his family and see if there was any new information.

But I didn't like the idea of being alone.

After Edward left, Charlie had checked in by phone and would stay at the police station to keep tabs on any new leads.

The night before, as Edward had driven me home we had briefly discussed if it would be wise to tip off the police about Angela's reappearance.

We'd come to the conclusion that there would be no safe way to leave clues about Angela when there was no explanation for her strange new complexion and blood red eyes.

Plus, the Cullens couldn't risk the association. It was bad enough that Daggett probably knew they were a lot like his daughter in terms of physique. It was all by assumption, of course but Edward was probably right about his belief that Daggett knew the Cullens were vampires. It would explain the odd behavior Daggett had always displayed around Edward and me.

Knowing that, it was disturbing to think the Daggetts had been in the Cullen home, so close to the source of a nature that had essentially killed their daughter and sister.

I wondered if Sapphire knew about her sister and if she made the connection to the Cullens and Edward in particular. I had been confronted by her jealousy and desire to steal him away quite a few times which indicated that even if she knew, she didn't seem to care very much.

Ugh, I hated being home alone, trapped with the thoughts that worried me.

To temporarily distract myself from my own mind, I decided to clean the house.

I wished Edward would have taken me with him and while I understood his need to protect me, I felt more vulnerable being here alone.

Ironically, I couldn't call a friend to hang out with me. Everyone I could call was probably at the Cullen house. Edward, Alice. Angela, Jacob.

As I vacuumed and cleaned the kitchen I felt a sense of rebellion creep over me.

I wanted to force something, a breakthrough of some kind.

I was tired of waiting for threats we couldn't anticipate because the Daggetts seemed to play some weird voodoo mind game with Edward and Alice's gift.

As I tried to make sense of it, I suddenly felt fed up.

Fed up with all the uncertainties, fed up with not knowing what we were dealing with.

In my desperation to do something I grabbed the phone and dialed a number I had never dialed before.

It took four rings before a soft melodic voice to pick up.

"Sapphire," I said, hoping to sound cheerful, "It's Bella. Bella Swan."

"You want to hang out?"

* * *

In general I wasn't a very good liar. Actually, I sucked at lying all together. So I'd tried to give an Oscar worthy performance when I'd convinced Sapphire to hang out. I'd also tried my hardest not to be nervous when she suggested we'd hang out at her house.

As I stood on the front porch – the same front porch I'd been on days before when Edward and I had broken into their house – I took a deep breath before I knocked.

I tried to keep my cool as I waited for someone to open, hoping I was not as transparent as I felt.

_Please don't let it be the principal._

The door swung open and in front of me stood a woman I had never seen before. She had dark hair and an olive colored skin tone. Brown eyes – darker than mine – bored into me while a small mouth flashed a smile.

I recognized her as one of the Quileute mothers but I didn't recall her name.

"Bella?" she asked questioningly. Her smile disappeared as she realized I didn't recognize her.

Trying to be polite, I flashed a small smile as I looked her over. She was wearing baby-blue cotton pants and a dark blue sleeveless vest with deep pockets in the same cotton bland which covered a crisp white polo shirt.

It had a name tag on it.

"Sue" and "Clearwater Cleaning" it read.

I realized I was looking at Sue Clearwater, mother of Paul, Seth and Leah. Friends of Jacob.

Her husband – Harry- had died a year before and she was now running their small cleaning business with Leah.

Charlie had been good buddies with him and he had been very upset when Harry had died. I hadn't been around for the funeral, since my mom had dragged me away for one of her weekends in a spa when the funeral took place. My parents had argued about it later; Charlie calling Renée selfish while Renée said I would have been too young to attend a funeral.

I'd been sixteen at the time.

Hello," I offered shyly, hoping she was not in the mood for small talk.

Sue Clearwater's smile returned all motherly and gentle. "How have you been, Isabella?

Then she realized her manners and invited me in.

I accepted the invitation and stood awkwardly in the hallway, thinking of how Edward and I had roamed the house for information, hoping I wasn't sweating as visibly as I believed I was. My jeans felt like they were stuck to my legs and would never come off and I was thankful I was wearing a hoodie because surely I'd have pit stains. I tried to sniff myself discreetly and breathed a sigh of relief when I didn't smell anything out of the ordinary, apart from the strong smell of cleaning products, which was probably all on Sue, given her attire.

"I am fine," I said quietly wondering why the hell I had believed it would be a good idea to practically invite myself over.

It had been such a dumb move. Maybe I could make up an excuse and leave before Sapphire would know I was here.

"I haven't seen you in La Push for a while. In fact the last time I did you had just moved here to live with your father."

"Jacob and I broke up," I offered quickly as I glanced around to see if father or daughter Daggett were around.

"That's why I don't spend time at the reservation anymore."

"That's a shame. You two made such a cute couple."

"I think he has a new girlfriend now," I said quietly, wondering how I was going to make a quick getaway.

This seemed to surprise Sue. "Hmm, I haven't seen a new girl around. Anyway, how is Charlie? He must be so busy with that girl's disappearance," Sue smiled sadly.

"Yes, he's been spending most of his time at the police station."

"Well, that must leave you alone a lot. You are welcome to spend more time at the reservation. Maybe it would be good for you and Jacob as well." She hinted.

"You…you work here?" I asked, diverting the subject of Jacob and our break up, wanting to get the pleasantries out of the way.

"Yes, Mr. Daggett doesn't have much time to clean; he is always so very busy. And he doesn't like it when his daughter is alone all the time."

I nodded in understanding.

"I believe you were supposed to meet Sapphire?"

I nodded weakly, silently chiding myself for coming up with this failing plan to begin with. So much for taking matters into my own hands. Hands that in no way would stop shaking in the pockets of my hoodie.

"She is in the kitchen, why don't I show you."

Sue led the way to a part of the house I hadn't seen; the kitchen. I was slightly surprised by the fact the Daggetts had a maid but realized that since there was no woman in the house who did the cooking and cleaning it kind of made sense. I made a mental note to have Charlie consider a cleaning lady because despite the fact I liked cooking, I was tired of playing his maid and doing the cleaning all the time. Of course, there would be no way he'd agree to that.

"Here we are," Sue said, pulling me from my reverie. "Sapphire, look whose here."

Sapphire was seated at a small breakfast bar in the middle of the kitchen, flipping through a magazine.

She looked perfect as usual. Skinny jeans, a floral top. Red curls framing her face, making her sapphire eyes pop.

Perfect, slightly freaky; take your pick.

Sapphire gave me a small welcoming smile and if she wasn't pleased to see me, she certainly didn't show it. She seemed almost…_genuine._

_Slightly freaky indeed._

Her smile widened when she caught Sue looking at her.

"Bella, hi!" She exclaimed. "I am so glad you could make it."

I flashed Sapphire the most sincere smile I could manage and told her a polite "Glad to be here."

She gestured for me to sit down in the other chair at the breakfast bar.

"Sue, would you mind getting us some lemonade?" Sapphire asked sweetly.

_Too sweetly_. Her tone was friendly but demanding. I noticed how Sue gave Sapphire a tight smile as she went to prepare our drinks.

It was strange for Sapphire to act as if she lived in a mansion, when in fact she really did not. The Daggetts had a decent size house for two people to live in but it was no larger than the house Charlie and I shared. So why the diva-tude?

I got pulled from my pondering by a loud clang of a glass shattering on the floor.

"Sue!" Sapphire barked, "watch what you are doing! Must you always be so darn clumsy?"

Sue mumbled an apology and started to pick up the glass with her bare hands.

Feeling sorry for Sue and wondering if this kind of thing happened more often I wanted to help her and so I rose to get down on my knees but before I could Sapphire called me. "Leave it, let's go upstairs."

I gave Sue an apologetic smile and follow Sapphire out. Ascending the stairs I felt my heart beating ferociously, hoping she wouldn't be able to hear it. Hoping I would manage to keep my cool.

I pretended not to know where Sapphire's room was - even if I had seen a glimpse of it a few nights before – as she led the way to it.

"This is it. _My room_," she emphasized with a strange look on her face.

The room was decorated tastefully but it lacked warmth.

The walls were an off white and the furniture beige. The bed cover was between orange and terracotta, with a few pillows in anthracite thrown on top of it.

I had to admit she had taste, even if it wasn't my taste.

There was a brand new laptop on her desk and a flat screen on her wall. She also had a large closet that I assumed would be filled with clothes Alice wished I would wear. Designer brands, cute stuff.

The opposite to my usual jeans – shirt- Converse attire.

"Nice room," I murmured, looking around to avoid eye contact.

"Thank you. Please, take a seat," she pointed at the desk chair.

I sat down and waited until Sapphire made a move to sit down herself.

She didn't. Instead, she walked to her bed room window and stared outside.

I stared at the same window Edward had jumped through when we had made our getaway after breaking in.

"My window was open," she suddenly spoke, her voice cool.

I gave her a blank stare, pretending not to know what she was talking about. Somewhere downstairs I heard a door open and close; the front door. Sue must be leaving. Lucky her.

"The night of the break in. My window was open, so I guess the trespasser must have made their getaway through my room."

"I guess," I said quietly.

"I was surprised when my father didn't want to call the police," she admitted with a strange undertone lacing her voice.

"I thought you said nothing was stolen?" I quizzed, remembering what she had told me when I'd asked about it before at the Cullens.

"I was mistaken. My father had some very important documents stolen," she said wryly.

"Oh, well…maybe he does need to contact my father then," I suggested.

"Maybe," she pondered, leaving the word to hang in the tension-filled air.

"Of course, I am not quite sure if he'd want to arrest Edward again."

"Or his own daughter."

I led out an audible gasp, my mouth dropping wide open as Sapphire turned to face me.

"You are not very smart, you know that?" she chuckled darkly.

"It was a shock when you called and asked me to hang out. For a moment I thought it was a trap but then you showed up here alone."

"I bet Edward doesn't know you're here."

"Don't try and play a heroine when you can't even stay upright, Isabella" she mocked, speaking my name as if she had cottonmouth.

Her words barely registered as I tried to think of what I should do. A part of me wanted to talk back, to tell her to shut the hell up. Another part realized I may be very close to the truth and I had to keep her talking.

The biggest part of me willed my self-preservation to kick in, forcing me to rise from the chair and make my escape.

I ran past Sapphire, silently repeating to myself that now was not the time to be clumsy and fall down the stairs. I managed to descend them without bodily harm as I heard Sapphire follow me in a lazy pace, leaving me to wonder why she didn't do anything to stop me.

I met the answer at the bottom of the stairs. A figure casually leaning against the wall.

Ice blue cold eyes staring into mine.

Lips smirking.

A delighted laugh coming from the stairs behind me.

_Crap._

* * *

***** Edward's POV*****

Leaving Bella alone was difficult. I would have taken her with me but with Angela here that was simply out of the question. I could not risk her safety anymore than I already did most days.

I'd decided to just check in and then head back to Bella's house to spend the rest of the day with her but once I'd arrived, it turned out there was plenty to discuss and plan. And I needed to be a part of that.

Most of us were now situated in the living room, with Angela still bound and chained in a corner, Alice and Esme by her side. Emmett and Jasper were the only ones absent because Japer had found something that was worth tracking; a person named J. Jenks.

It was a mystery who this man or woman was; Jasper found the name in the KSD files and we all believed this person could be part of the key to deciphering what the money transfers were about and why Daggett was transferring money to begin with.

_How_ he was in the position to transfer such grand amounts of money to begin with. Having been inside the Daggett house, it wasn't a place with splendid grandeur although even on less than large surface the interior looked expensive.

Daggett must have had some interesting and certainly very profitable investments.

Rosalie was pacing back and forth, explaining once again what she had found out about Victoria Daggett.

"She was quite the perfect student. Straight A's. Mom and dad proud of her and all."

"What changed?" Carlisle wondered.

"That's the fuzzy part. I found old student records at a high school in Pittsburgh back from 2000. Their security system was easy to crack."

"Apparently Victoria was seeing a counselor at the time, because her mom had just died. Unfortunately the records do not explain how the mother died."

"The newspaper article," I pointed out. "Mother Daggett got killed. Massacred even. No wonder her daughter needed to talk to someone about that."

Rosalie nodded impatiently.

"Yes, yes. Trauma and all that. But it doesn't explain how she ended up as a vampire."

"It also doesn't explain how we could have missed the fact we have two vampires on the loose in Forks," I added.

"Alice didn't see them, we didn't smell them. Whatever is going on, it's pretty big," Rosalie said convincingly.

Carlisle agreed. "And we mustn't forget the Quileute wolves; they too play a part in this."

Rosalie sighed frustrated. "We need more to go on…"

"Maybe Jasper and Emmett will find something about this J. Jenks character," I said. "Meanwhile, are we going to brainstorm, or can I get back to Bella?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Look, I know you would much rather play house with your fragile human girlfriend and all but we have something big to deal with. Daggett is a threat; this Victoria and her boy toy James are a threat…"

"We know nothing about them, so really…don't even start whining about wanting to spend time with your girlfriend. We have been cutting you plenty of slack with all that, doing all the work ourselves."

"Alright, fine," I muttered. "Let's brainstorm then…"

Carlisle rose from the sofa and stood, mirroring Rosalie's pacing.

"Let's start with what we know," my father started.

"First, what do we know about the Daggetts?"

"Edward," he suggested for me to answer.

"Father, two daughters. Mother massacred one daughter a vampire. They lived in Pittsburgh but seemingly moved around for a while before moving to Forks. Mark Daggett had cold eyes and an unpleasant aura."

Carlisle nodded. "Okay, what about you Rosalie. You spend some time with Sapphire. What did you find out?"

"Sapphire never mentioned her sister, so I assume she doesn't know she is a vampire, or doesn't want to talk about it."

"What about Paul?" I wondered. "Did she ever mention him or the so called 'assault."

Rosalie shook her head. "No. Not once."

"Probably because it didn't happen," I muttered.

"You did see something though," Carlisle pointed out. "And Jacob did tell you it would look bad for Paul if Sapphire would press charges against him. So something must have happened."

_Maybe Jacob knows more_, he pondered in silence.

"I'll ask Jacob about it again," I answered his musings aloud. "Though I am not sure he'll have much to add to what he told me before. The pack has a code of honor and are very protective of each other."

"Maybe she just wanted to get close to Edward," Rosalie shrugged. "She mentioned him a gag-worthy amount of times when I was around her."

Both Carlisle and I acted surprised at Rosalie's admission, though I had already read it in her mind the moment she had uttered the words.

"What? She mentioned Edward?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Yup," Rosalie said dismissively.

"It would have been nice if you had mentioned this, Rose," I scoffed.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "I know your ego needs this Edward," she said sarcastically," but I could care less if all of Forks fawns over you."

"Edward had a point though," Carlisle intervened. "This is very relevant information, Rosalie."

"How?" she muttered.

"Edward can't read her mind properly, only when she lets her guard down, which seems to be when she is thinking about him in a romantic manner."

"I still don't see the point. She just asked me questions about him and his relationship with Bella."

"She mentioned Bella too?"

"She wanted to know if you two were serious."

_Like I care,_ she huffed silently.

"What did you say?"I asked, exasperated.

"Oh stop having a cow, Edward," she mocked. "I told her you and Bella made me sick with all your lovey-dovey stuff."

"Did she appear jealous?" Carlisle wondered.

"She is a teenage girl with a crush on a guy who looks hot in her eyes, what do you think?"

_Can we get to the point, please?_

"What point, Rosalie," I asked aloud. "What have you picked up on that could be helpful?"

"Sapphire herself seems to be relatively normal, if you take into account that she too lost her mother and didn't turn out to be a vampire. The only things that stood out were her crush on you and the loyalty to her father."

"The loyalty towards her father makes sense, I suppose," Carlisle said. "He is her only parent now."

"Perhaps she was always a daddy's girl," Rosalie added.

"Okay, we covered Sapphire as best as we could, what about her sister?" I pointed out. "We need to know what drove her to this James character."

"Assuming he changed her," Rosalie said.

"He probably did." Carlisle said. "Let's go with that for now."

"Where and why does a broken fresh out of high school teenager who lost her mom run into a vampire?" Carlisle mused.

"If we knew that, we would be so much closer to the truth," I muttered.

"I feel like we're missing something."

"Duh, genius." Rosalie scoffed at my remark. "We are probably missing a lot."

"Maybe we need to try and talk to Angela again."

_Careful Edward,_ my father urged. _She's been restless and scared all night. The mere mention of Victoria or James sends her into a frenzy._

My family had tried to talk to Angela the night before but to no avail. The mention of James and Victoria had made her aggressive because she feared them.

"I wonder why they changed Angela, instead of simply killing her."

"Maybe something went wrong," I suggested. "Maybe they assumed to have killed her, instead of the opposite."

"Would they really be that stupid?" Rosalie mused.

"Well she did hide out in the mill, probably hoping they wouldn't find her. I guess she had that much instinct left amongst the new born chaos in her head."

"But they did manage to use her as bait to lure in Jessica," Carlisle reminded us. "Why turn one and not the other?"

"Maybe it was an accident then. They failed with one and are now trying to –air quote- work with her the best they can. Use her in any way they can." I said.

"We really do need to talk to her again." Rosalie said.

Carlisle sighed, giving in. "Alright. But let's take it easy."

I walked towards the corner where Angela was huddled down, restraint by thick chains, flanked by Esme and Alice who were trying to chat with her.

"Angela," I asked soothingly. "I don't want to upset you and I understand this is all scary and new, but I need to know something…"

Angela glanced up at me, her blood red eyes full of fear.

_I don't…I am…where am I? What do they want….will they hurt me like the other two?_

"No one will hurt you," I said calmly.

"What do you remember of the night of the masquerade ball?"

Angela flinched and a low rumble escaped her throat.

"Bad night," she growled. "Very bad night."

"Who hurt you?" I demanded point blank.

"Pain, sharp pain," she muttered, rocking back and forth while Esme soothed her by gently stroking her hair.

"Did you get bitten?" Carlisle asked, crouching down close to her to connect with her on eye level.

_Their eyes are different. The Cullens are nice. They must be nice,_ Angela silently chanted.

Angela shook her head. "Knife…"

We all glanced at each other in surprise and as I tried to depict Angela's fresh vampire brain, chaotic fragments of blood dripping onto the gymnasium bathroom floor filled my mind.

It didn't make me thirsty.

It made me want to gag.

"You got stabbed?" Alice asked gently.

Angela frowned. "Just a tiny prick."

"Who?"

"They said it'd be enough…"

"Enough for what, dear?" Esme asked gently.

"Enough for them to come and find me…"

Slowly the images filled her mind. Angela going into the bathroom. Angela looking in the mirror, staring at herself. Wondering why she wasn't happy being at the ball with Ben as much as she had expected. Thinking of Jacob and how she didn't know how to act around him, asking herself if she had a crush on the Quileute boy.

Little did she know the new object of her possible affection was hiding in a bathroom stall.

Angela had checked her appearance once more before she turned to head back to the ball.

She never made it out of the bathroom.

"No way..." I muttered.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

I didn't answer him for I was too engrossed in what Angela showed me.

She had opened the bathroom door, finding Ben there. But Ben was not the same kid she'd been out on a date with. It had been the Ben I'd seen before. The Ben who'd been anxious as Angela had left his side to go to the bathroom.

They had argued about Jacob; Ben had seen them at the carnival in the afternoon and teenage jealousy had gotten the better of him.

Jacob must have heard the exchange, which meant he had lied when he said he didn't know it had been Angela in the bathroom.

"Jacob," I muttered, causing Angela to snap out of her anxious reverie.

"Jacob," she echoed.

"Call him, Alice," I demanded. "He has answers we need."

"I don't have his number, Edward," Alice muttered.

"Bella has it; call her," I suggested as I engrossed myself in the images Angela's memories left behind.

In the middle of the argument between Ben and Angela, a third person had forced them back into the bathroom.

A man with a knife who had wasted no time.

It had all been over in a flash. The attacker had cut Angela's wrist which had bled profusely, the pain making her scream loud enough for all of us to hear.

The attacker had pushed Ben back before he or she had dragged Angela away through the bathroom window leaving the boy on the bath room floor in a pool of blood. Just the way I had found him.

The last image in Angela's memory was a figure holding her close, running through the darkness of the woods behind the school. I couldn't tell if this was the same person as her attacker in the bath room.

The figure was running fast.

Blindingly fast.

_Vampire fast._

Probably determined to find somewhere quiet before Angela's blood would go stale.

"Edward?" Alice called me, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Did Bella give you Jacob's number?" I asked absentmindedly, still too invested in what Angela had showed me.

Alice shook her head. "No..."

"No?"

"She is not picking up her phone…"

* * *

**A/N: I apologize once again for being a fail in updating. I had it all planned out until the flu kicked my ass. Back with a vengeance I'll update this story as much as I can. Looking at a 2-week window for now.**

**-In this story Paul is Leah and Seth's older brother... Creative freedom and plot device. **

**- And yes, Bella is stupid to walk straight into the lion's den. But she has done stupid things before. **

**- More of the mystery surrounding Angela revealed. More to come if we can crack little fibber Jacob Black. **

**Thanks to all my readers and everyone who reviews. Absolutely brilliant :)**

**Have a good Sunday!**


	46. Their Story

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Eternally Intertwined belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization.****©2009-2010 Bronzehyperion. All rights reserved worldwide.**

* * *

**_What happened previously:_**

_The last image in Angela's memory was a figure holding her close, running through the darkness of the woods behind the school. I couldn't tell if this was the same person as her attacker in the bath room._

_The figure was running fast._

_Blindingly fast._

_Vampire fast._

_Probably determined to find somewhere quiet before Angela's blood would go stale._

_"Edward?" Alice called me, pulling me from my thoughts._

_"Did Bella give you Jacob's number?" I asked absentmindedly, still too invested in what Angela had showed me._

_Alice shook her head. "No..."_

_"No?"_

_"She is not picking up her phone…"_

* * *

**CHAPTER 45: THEIR STORY**

ANGELA POV

My skin felt cold, but I wasn't shivering. There were no chills running down my spine, no goose bumps on my flesh.

My muscles flexed effortlessly with every move I made but there was no pain.

My eyes were not their natural shade of light brown anymore. They represented something far more sinister. The red shimmer in my dilated pupils betrayed how hungry I was.

Hungry for anything _but_ food. Never had I experienced such hunger. I craved something I would have been repulsed by as a human.

_Blood._

The revelation of having the desire to sink my teeth into someone's neck was as frightening as it was exhilarating.

Who was I?

Was I still Angela Weber?

I wanted to cry for who I used to be and not knowing who I was now and if I'd ever feel like myself again.

But I could no longer produce tears.

One of those things I didn't understand.

I tried to focus as I looked around me, astounded by all the free space in my mind that hadn't been there before.

There were so many questions and hardly any answers. There were things I wanted to ask but I didn't know how.

I could barely manage to speak without giving in to the desire to scream.

It was like my throat was closed up and there was no coherent way for me to express what I was feeling. If I truly allowed myself to make sense of it all, I would lose my mind.

There was too much room in my mind to catalogue and understand everything that was happening around me.

There were many changes; I was not the same.

My body was strong and fluent. Had I once been mediocre in gym, I would be a pro-athlete now.

I could jump and bounce, run faster than the wind without the need to catch my breath.

I no longer needed my glasses, because my eye-sight was beyond a perfect 20-20.

I could smell things I never could before; there were surprising, comforting and repulsive flavors on my tongue.

My throat burned which the thirst I could not quench.

I was something other.

A vampire.

To me vampires had always been something only existent in movies and books. Fiction, not reality.

But as it turned out these fanged mythical beings were very real.

And now I was one of them.

I didn't remember much from the night of my rebirth – if that's what it was - but what I did remember was enough to make me feel like I was trapped inside a nightmare.

The images of that night had not left me since it had happened. It was like a 35 mm picture reel playing on repeat.

The masquerade ball should have been so much fun; I had been looking forward to it for weeks.

But everything had gone terribly wrong.

The fight between Ben and me.

For as long as I could remember I'd liked Ben and in all those years of going to school together – from elementary school until now - we had never fought.

We had been friends because Ben never seemed to notice when I was flirting with him – not that I was a pro but I had certainly tried - and I never had the guts to speak up about having a crush.

It had been a huge surprise when Ben had finally mustered up the courage to ask me out on a date and of course I had eagerly accepted.

In one of those foggy parts of my brain I found the memory of the shopping spree with Bella and Alice. I'd had such a good time with them.

Until Jacob had shown up.

Jacob Black had been intimidating to say the least; bulky and threatening with his piercing dark eyes that followed you everywhere.

At first, he had seemed like the ex boyfriend from hell to me. He'd been rude to Bella, dragging her away from us and looking angry as he'd spoken to her.

At the same time, while he'd seemed to be a huge jerk, there'd been an indefinable magnetic pull between us.

That had frightened me a lot. It was one thing to be physically attracted to someone - and I never had been, not even to Ben; that had merely been a crush – and another to feel something so overwhelming for someone in an instant.

It had unnerved me from the moment I had felt it the strongest; when he'd crashed the carnival in the afternoon before the masquerade ball.

Jacob had talked to me and even tried to flirt with me while Bella had been dragged away by Alice before she could tell him to leave.

I'd hated the way my cheeks had burned every time Jacob had looked at me. I'd hated it because it made me feel like a love sick girl, which I hadn't been.

I didn't know Jacob then and I barely knew him now. But in my current state it was easier to deal with these feelings. Especially because Jacob had changed too. He seemed less arrogant and angry. More sensitive than and just as confused as I was.

Unfortunately, Ben had seen us together at the carnival and he had jumped to the wrong conclusion. Assuming I was flirting with Jacob when in reality I'd still been too overwhelmed to be coherent about my interactions with him.

Ben's misplaced but understandable jealousy had led to us having a fight at the masquerade ball.

He had confronted me about it after he'd been waiting outside the girls' bathroom for me. While I hadn't admitted it with so many words, it'd been obvious that Ben and I were breaking up before we had properly started our relationship. There'd been no other way.

I still wasn't certain if I was in love with Jacob – I had no idea if that was possible nor if I would ever feel relatively normal again – but it wouldn't have been fair to Ben if I had dated him while developing strong feelings for Jacob.

_Given what I was now, we would have broken up anyway,_ I thought to myself.

Looking back, it was a tragedy that my final moments as a normal human girl had been spend in a fight with someone I considered a friend if anything.

I remembered the blood – my blood – seeping from my arm, even though the intruder in the bathroom had only made a small incision. I could still smell it and taste it on my tongue.

It made me thirsty.

I recalled how Ben had sobbed but did nothing to help me because the intruder had pushed him away easily before taking off – me basically unconscious in his arms - with a blinding speed.

Later I had learned this guy was named Garrett and once we had been outside the school he had handed me over to James and Victoria.

I now realized Garrett was a vampire too but I hadn't seen him again after that night.

James and Victoria had taken me deep into the woods where they had lashed out at me, ripping my dress and leaving me bruised and scarred.

As they stalked around me, like a hunter approaching its prey, they had taunted me and scared me, until someone called them to order.

A woman.

I vaguely recalled how her unnaturally curly hair had been ice-blond and her eyes a burning red.

Like mine were now.

I didn't know her actual name because they never called her anything other but "Mistress."

She had approached me carefully, almost lovingly.

And then she had motioned for James to take me.

I flinched against the memory of the excruciating pain caused by his sharp teeth cutting through my skin. I bit my lip trying to keep myself from screaming.

I was truly stuck inside a nightmare.

My shaking rattled the chains I'd been restrained me with. Alice and Esme Cullen responded by trying to sooth me. I turned away and tried to focus before my raw emotions would take over.

There was a softer – perhaps left over human part of me that believed the Cullens meant what they said when they whispered comforting and soothing reassurances to me. But my instincts told me to fight them.

I resisted the urge to break the chains, knowing I probably could because I wanted to get out of here and run. Run and hunt.

Run, hunt and kill.

I assumed that what was why the Cullens had chained me up. They didn't want the risk of me harming them.

Not that I probably could. Together, they were too strong. Separately I might stand a chance. I felt my muscles recoil and flex every time one of them made a move to get close to me. It was all instinctual.

I wanted to trust them but wasn't sure I could.

They were like me but not entirely the same.

Their eyes weren't the identical burgundy to mine.

They didn't seem to be bothered to be around mouth-watering humans like Bella.

They didn't seem to want to tear their own skin off and scream at the top of their lungs "what the hell is wrong with me"

They were controlled and almost human. The way I wanted to be again.

But I wasn't. I wanted to kill the people I had cared for before.

Like Jessica.

I rocked violently, pushing against the barrier I my mind that had captured the images of my former high school friend being sucked dry by James and Victoria, wincing slightly as I remembered her dead body.

This sparked another reaction from Alice and Esme and they once again tried to comfort me.

On the night of her death James and Victoria had for once been nice to me. Victoria had purred in my ear how much she understood that I had to be confused as a new born vampire while James had even called me beautiful.

But it had all been a trick. A way to control me. I'd been too confused to argue. They'd lead, I'd follow.

Then, out of the blue they had pushed me in front of a car.

Jessica's car.

Maybe it was a coincidence. Maybe not. The latter seemed far more likely with James and Victoria.

I remembered her eyes, wide as a deer staring into headlights. I could still hear her heart beat ferociously, the blood pumping hard and fast.

Thinking about it made me thirsty all over again and I hissed against the sensation, which caused Emmett, the bulky one to come closer in case he had to restrain me.

Ultimately the only thing that had distracted James and Victoria from mauling Jessica – while I watched and resisted jumping in and claiming my prey – was a pair of headlights in the distance. The one car on that abandoned road had unnerved them enough to drop Jessica's bleeding body and drag me away before we'd get found out.

That was the last night I'd been allowed to go with them – wherever they went. They would go back and forth between Seattle and the area of Forks to hunt and keep track of whatever they were supposed to keep track off.

Since the night of Jessica's grueling murder I'd spend days and nights at Grisham Mill.

While I hadn't minded being alone, it'd been difficult to fill endless days without sleep and a hunger I didn't know how to feed.

James and Victoria had still bothered to check on me every night though they never stayed long and they had always left me to my own devices again to go hunting on their own.

On one of those nights – I don't think it was too long ago – I'd sensed a presence entirely different from James or Victoria.

I'd hidden myself instantly – I'd jumped from the mill in one fluent leap before running into the nearby woods in less than a second.

Jacob had never seen me but I was certain he had been as aware of my presence as I'd been of his.

A day later I'd been off trying to kill the thirst that constantly burned my throat but when I'd gotten back to the mill, I could smell Jacob's scent.

He had returned and he hadn't been alone.

Later that day James and Victoria had checked up on me and they had picked up on Jacob's scent as well.

That had not gone down well. They had tried to pressure me into telling them who had been there but I'd remained silent which had pissed them off.

I hadn't seen them again until last night before I had managed to break free and find Jacob.

They had tried to force me to go with them to go and see their Mistress but luckily my newborn strength had been good for something because I had managed to escape. It hadn't been easy though and James had threatened to rip me apart several times as he had stalked after me through the dark woods.

The only reason I'd returned to the mill after I'd shaken them off was to get my things.

That's when Emmett and Jasper had been there and once again I'd been forced to escape.

I'd ended up – with Emmett and Jasper on my trail – at La Push where Jacob had sensed me and taken me in.

That had been awkward for so many reasons, but I had been grateful to have found some sort of shelter.

Jacob had convinced me that the Cullens were out to help me, that's why I had agreed to him taking me here.

I was still far from safe though. Not just because there were so many thing to adapt to but mostly because James and Victoria were still out there, looking for me.

I knew they didn't care about me at all but they were simply hoping I would lead them to the goods.

To the ones they were eager to piss off.

The vampires.

The Cullens.

To the one they were eager to kill.

The human.

_Bella._

* * *

MARK DAGGETT POV

I'd been in many places in my life but none had been as dreary as Forks. Had I been given a choice I wouldn't have moved here.

But there was no choice because I'd been summoned to go here.

There was a time, a time I couldn't even remember anymore where I wouldn't have taken orders the way I did now. For years now I'd been forced to travel across the globe, dragging my youngest daughter with me.

I knew it was difficult for Sapphire to adapt and I often wished I could offer her better things.

Unfortunately, like me she was forced to play it by the rules.

Aro's rules.

Aro Volturi was the man who gave me orders.

The man who forced me to do things I wouldn't have considered doing years ago.

The man who was technically not a man anymore. Only physically he still somewhat resembled one but his onion white skin and blood red eyes betrayed what he really was.

A vampire.

Sitting in my study, sipping on an expensive whiskey I wondered what the hell had become of me.

It all had started out so simple.

I'd married Katherine "Kate" Sophia Denali at the age of twenty-five. One year into our marriage, Victoria had arrived and we'd been thrilled to have a daughter born with her grandmother's fire engine red hair – Kate had inherited her father's cool blonde hair - and my icy blue almost grey eyes.

Three years later we were blessed with another daughter; Sapphire.

Naming her had been no accident; it were her piercing blue sapphire colored eyes – the same as her mother's – that had made the choice easy.

For years we were a happy family on the outside; an idyll with white picket fences and rose gardens. I had a software company I ran with my college friend JJ Jenks while Kate raised the children and organized garden parties and book clubs.

Kate had even gotten the complementary Stepford Wife type perm every six weeks to match that of her faux friends. Victoria, obsessed with the fact her younger sister had natural wavy hair had followed her mother to the hair salon frequently to get a perm as well.

But that was only an act. Keeping up appearances. In our home, strange things occurred frequently.

Kate had always been attracted to the occult. She had practiced Wicca in her teens and early twenties, with black hair and gothic dresses to match. The complete opposite of being a Stepford Wife.

After we had gotten married and she had gotten pregnant she had given up on praying circles and worshipping nature inspired rituals but Kate had still found herself attracted to everything dark and mysterious.

That's how she had gotten us into The Sanctimony.

The Sanctimony was a very exclusive club that worshipped vampires. It went far beyond a fetish for Dracula or book clubs about the Anne Rice series.

The premise of the Sanctimony was introducing people to the dark and sensual side of forbidden creatures like vampires and they had built a boxing arena to have vampires fight as an entertaining sport.

The founding members – who had always remained anonymous - had actually tracked down a coven of vampires from the Southwest of which a vampire named Garrett had been the leader.

Garrett had been a ring leader; he'd make making sure no vampires would escape the arena and hurt the spectators who paid lots of money to see this type of odd entertainment

Garrett and one of his coven vampires – Eleazar - had created a few so called newborns who would fight 'til the death. The newborns had been vicious and without restraint. Often even the winner of the night would end up dad at the hands and teeth of Garrett and his coven.

While I'd found the concept of the existence of vampires one hard to believe, Garrett was quite a civilized one. He cared about the thrill and he even enjoyed having some money to buy fast motorcycles and cars. He was definitely not a nomad.

He also liked to act like an incubus. Sex and blood were one and the same to him. The perfect access to willing women was through the Sanctimony.

I'd been aware he hunted and he killed – he made no secret of it – but he'd been controlled enough to not kill randomly.

While I had never cared for the vampire fights I'd been partial to the money that was mad during those nights.

J.J. had shared the interest and together we had created a software construction which entailed that people who wanted to get into the club, would pay for their membership with a credit card but were also obligated to donate money to keep the place running. It had been a surprise how many people did this willingly.

Membership money went to the club. A large percentage of the donations had been transferred to the appropriately named KSD fund, named after my wife although she had never been aware that I transferred large sums of money to international bank accounts all over the globe.

J.J and I had made plenty of money for years until we had been found out. Garrett had been pissed and he had threatened to kill me one night.

That had been the only night I had been afraid of the world I'd become a part of.

If Kate – who had a surprisingly humanizing influence on Garrett – hadn't been there, I would have been dead today.

A few days after this incident Garrett had dragged in James. A nomad vampire who was eager to fight but for some reason also knew how to affect the ladies in the audience by flexing his vampire muscles.

Because James had been a crowd pleaser, Garrett had allowed him to stay alive. Usually Garrett and Eleazar would kill the winner of the night because it was too dangerous to keep them alive and both vampires had enjoyed their lifestyle too much to have it interrupted or endangered by a few meaningless rogue vampires.

Victoria had been one of James' fawning fan girls and Kate had never corrected her behavior. Being a teen at the time, Victoria had been very susceptible to James' charm

That had ultimately resulted in her change. James could have killed her but he had opted to change her into a vampire instead.

That had been a turning point for Kate. It had opened her eyes to the danger she put our daughters in every night.

She had tried to stop James from changing Vitoria but James had lashed out… he had thrown her into the back stage cage with freshly changed newborns.

There had been no way for Kate to survive.

Although her wounds had been lethal, I'd managed to get to her before her heart would have stopped beating.

I had begged Garrett to change her but he had refused unless I gave him half of the money I'd been stealing all those years.

I had agreed but Garrett had still declined me, telling me we were even now.

Basically Kate had been dead but in some twisted way fate had been on my side that night because Aro Volturi had been in the crowd.

He had introduced himself as the leader of the vampire world – whatever that meant – and had offered me to save Kate. But there had been a price.

I would become his puppet. I would give him the power to control my life.

Sapphire's life.

He could make sure Victoria and Kate – although no longer human but still alive in a way – would remain safe and unharmed in their new state.

H could also make sure I could live comfortably with Sapphire with no one harming us.

As long as I would play it by his rules knowing that if I didn't he would kill us both.

There hadn't been much time for to agree because Kate needed the right amount of Aro's potent venom because her faltering heart would give out and nothing could save her.

There had been no choice but to accept my new fate.

After that night, where Aro had take Kate and Victoria away because he said they needed to recover he had also demanded I leave Pittsburgh for good because there was too much of a risk of getting found out.

I'd packed without thinking; I'd lost my wife and daughter and I'd dragged my other daughter away from the only home she had ever known.

I had always invested a plenty to make Kate happy and it was because Kate had enjoyed the high of watching vampires fight each other; seeing them rip each other apart that I had agreed n becoming a member of the Sanctimony.

The price had been so high though.

If only I had taken my family and moved them far away.

But the money had been too enticing. And Kate had been too persuasive when she'd beg me to fuck her because the fights turned her on.

I gave her everything, every time.

That was one of the reasons I was in Forks now.

To track down my wife and daughter.

I was almost certain Kate was here.

Once my love and the mother of my daughters.

Now a vampire.

And Victoria.

My daughter. The girl I had learned how to ride a bike. I remembered her innocence from a long time ago.

There was little left of that as she spent her days in twilight.

She was a creature like her mother. A vampire.

I was surprised when I found out Kate was hiding out in the Seattle area. It didn't seem like the place she'd go after she had spent years in Italy with Aro and the Volturi family.

I wondered if she had returned because she knew Victoria was roaming around.

Or maybe she was following me and Sapphire.

For a moment my thoughts went to my young daughter.

Sapphire was so different from Victoria. More thoughtful and introvert.

It had surprised me she had developed a crush on Edward Cullen. Granted he was good looking – which was an incredible part of his appeal I supposed - but she also knew what he was and that he was one of our enemies.

I didn't want her to end up like her sister, falling for a vampire and getting killed or changed in the process. Granted, Edward Cullen didn't seem like he cared much for my daughter. He was too enamored with that Swan girl.

Sapphire had never asked too many questions about why we travelled so much – for years she had believed I was grieving for her mother and sister and couldn't stay in one place for long because of it.

When she was around fifteen and Aro had visited us unannounced one afternoon, Id been forced to explain to her.

She had always understood for the most part, even if she didn't agree or find the concept of being close to vampires scary.

Once she had known, I had started to train her against possible tricks vampires could play, especially those who had a special power.

Like Edward Cullen, his sister Alice and that mate of hers.

It had been the one handy trick Aro and thought me. It was all about compartmentalizing. If I managed to keep a mental wall up, I knew Edward Cullen couldn't use his powers. The same went for his sister. Her precognitive powers were practically useless around us.

However, Sapphire had trouble compartmentalizing and she slipped occasionally. Particularly when around Edward Cullen.

It was probably because he affected her due to her crush on him. That's why I'd made her wear perfume with a high level of pheromones which helped her a bit with keeping Edward out of her head. _And her thoughts._

Another one of those things Aro had presented me with through his guard – Demetri who kept an eye on me wherever I went, making sure I never forgot who owned me.

I wasn't just her to find Kat and Victoria. I was mostly here on a mission.

Aro had told me about the Cullens a few months ago; how they were different from any other coven. They didn't hunt to kill humans; they lived like vegetarians as they only fed on the blood of animals. Aro was fascinated by the concept and the initial assignment had been that he wanted me to report back on how they lived without being able to hunt humans and how they managed to act so human themselves with Carlisle Cullen being a successful doctor and the younger Cullens all in school.

But when I had reported back on how Edward Cullen had gotten too close for comfort with a human girl Aro he had been furious. Especially after I had made the assumption that she knew about the Cullens being vampires.

That kind of exposure basically meant the Cullens had broken the most important rule.

Don't reveal your true nature.

But there was more that had Aro on edge.

The wolves that lived at La Push.

I had found out about that during the school carnival when a bunch of Native-American looking boys had crashed the event.

One of them had even harassed Sapphire while they were there.

That one; Paul would go down first, Aro would have to allow me that kind of vindication.

I had read up n the Quileute legends for nights because I barely slept anyway and it was soon clear to Aro that there were actual shape shifters in the Forks area. He had told me the deal the cold ones and the shape shifters had struck up centuries ago and that for so long he had believed it to be a myth.

Now he believed it had in fact been the Cullens and the Quiluetes who had signed this treaty.

Both were now threats I needed to eliminate simply by letting them self destruct.

It would all start with one thing.

Killing Isabella Swan.

* * *

BELLA POV

I needed to pee.

Really, _really_ badly.

My nose was itchy and I wanted to scratch but I couldn't because I was tied up. Ropes were cutting into my flesh and screams threatened to escape my lips.

But I knew better than to scream. It was not worth the risk.

They'd get me if I made any kind of sound. And then I'd be worse off.

I had to be brave and hope for someone to find me here.

In the smallest confinement I'd ever imagined.

Covered in complete darkness.

_Alone._

Panic hit me in large waves and I started to sob. Salty tears stained my cheeks and my body started to shake because the sobbing made it hard to breath.

The shaking became uncontrollable and I tried to calm myself.

But it was pointless; I was having an anxiety attack.

Knowing it was useless but unable to help myself…

I started to scream.

* * *

**A/N: This is shorter than usual but it is meant to give some answers. Hence the different POV's/ back stories.**

**Angela is quite the controlled newborn in this story. She is more scared than vicious. Since her human nature was quite gentle, it fits.**

**Mark Daggett is an ass, his daughter a puppet to his spiels. He might have redeemed himself a little with the backstory- or not - but his motives are still rotten.**

**Bella is not always a favorite character but she is important, even if she is a pain at times. That's why she is the one currently in the most immediate trouble**

**There are a few more twists and turns and then this story will end. There will be a sequel because we aren't even close to reaching my original outline from way back when I came up with this. **

**I hope to update once more before Christmas but I have a few one shots to work and a vacation coming up.**

**I'll do my best.**

**As always, thanks for reading. The support is highly appreciated. :)**

**Have a wonderful weekend!**


	47. Missing

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Eternally Intertwined belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization.©2009-2011 Bronzehyperion. All rights reserved worldwide.**

* * *

**_What happened previously:_**

_I needed to pee._

_Really, really badly._

_My nose was itchy and I wanted to scratch but I couldn't because I was tied up. Ropes were cutting into my flesh and screams threatened to escape my lips._

_But I knew better than to scream. It was not worth the risk._

_They'd get me if I made any kind of sound. And then I'd be worse off._

_I had to be brave and hope for someone to find me here._

_In the smallest confinement I'd ever imagined._

_Covered in complete darkness._

_Alone._

_Panic hit me in large waves and I started to sob. Salty tears stained my cheeks and my body started to shake because the sobbing made it hard to breath._

_The shaking became uncontrollable and I tried to calm myself._

_But it was pointless; I was having an anxiety attack._

_Knowing it was useless but unable to help myself…_

_I started to scream._

* * *

**CHAPTER 46: MISSING**

"Try again."

"I tried ten times, Edward. Obviously she is not picking up."

I was pacing around the Swan living room, trying to focus on Bella's scent in hopes to determine where she might have gone off to.

Bella wasn't picking up her phone. She wasn't at home either because her truck was gone.

"No new vision?" I wondered impatiently.

Alice shook her head. "I don't see anything other than Bella leaving the house to go somewhere, Edward."

"We mustn't instantly assume the worst. Maybe she went to the police station to see her father," Alice suggested. "You can't expect her to stay inside all day and wait for you to get back."

Of course Alice had a point, were it not for the fact Bella had promised me she would wait here while I had promised in return to come back to her as soon as I could.

"She said she would stay inside," I muttered.

Alice snorted. "Oh please, Edward."

"What?"

"A teenage girl, home alone on a Sunday while her friends are all at our house. Surely you didn't really expect her to stay in?"

The way Alice scoffed me made it all sound so harmless. Like there was nothing to worry about; Bella had gotten bored and went out.

"Try calling the station then," I suggested before leaving Alice to it to go outside and see if I could pick up on Bella's scent there.

I stood there on the front lawn, trying to decide which way she might have gone. Her scent was still lingering although the dampness of a rainy afternoon had washed away most of it.

I followed the trail to the curb where Bella always parked her truck. I could still catch a small whiff of her there.

Maybe she had gone for a drive. Maybe my worry was unnecessary.

The moment Alice had told me she couldn't reach Bella to get Jacob's number, I had slipped into a mode of anxiety.

It wasn't like Bella to leave the phone unanswered and I was certain she had told me that she was going to stay home until I would come back to her. But then, as we had arrived here and saw that her truck was missing, both Alice and I had realized Bella wasn't home.

Of course, she also wasn't answering her cell phone. That was strange, even if the reason for her absence was perfectly harmless.

I went back inside, hoping Alice would tell me that Bella had gone off to visit her father.

"And?"

"Charlie is in a meeting and the receptionist hasn't seen Bella. I don't think she went to see her dad."

"So where did she go?"

"It's fuzzy, I told you."

"Well, can't you try and force something? Push harder to see something new?"

Alice sighed but gave in. She tried to focus and slowly images started filling her mind. I sifted through them, trying to find something significant.

"It's not like her to not pick up her phone or to just vanish," I muttered.

Alice remained silent, pressing hard to give me a clearer view of the vision. It showed Bella on the phone, though there was no telling who she was calling.

Then Bella had left in her truck, driving off into the direction of the outskirts of town.

The images ended when Bella took a turn and drove down a long road.

"Ugh," Alice muttered. "That's all I can see."

"Where would Bella go on a Sunday on the spur of the moment?"

Alice seemed to think about that one before she snapped her fingers. "Jacob!"

I frowned at her suggestion, not certain if my sister's suggestion should be one that was encouraging or one slightly disturbing.

I would be lying if I didn't feel a twinge of jealousy at the idea of Bella and Jacob spending time alone. But then I realized that type of jealousy would be unfounded for Bella loved me and Jacob cared deeply for Angela and so I shrugged it off.

All that remained then was the worry of Bella being in close proximity of a bunch of shape-shifting wolf boys who didn't always seem to be able to control themselves.

"We should call him," Alice pointed out.

"Even if she went to see Jacob it wouldn't explain why she isn't picking up her phone."

"Bad reception, dead battery," Alice summed up.

"Plus, it would explain why I can't see much in my vision. I always have trouble with that around the wolves. Carlisle says it's because they are shape shifters."

"That makes sense," I admitted.

"Okay, so we call Jacob."

"How? The entire thing that started this expedition was the fact you were supposed to call Bella to get Jacob's number," I pointed out.

Alice held up a small black address book.

"Found it. The chief keeps it n a handy place. Nar the phone," she winked before pulling out her cell and dialing a number.

There was a ten second silence before someone picked up on the other side.

"Hello? Hi...Jacob. It's Alice…Alice Cullen….No….no Angela is fine. I am calling you about Bella. Is she there? Because she isn't at home and Edward is worried."

She said the last part while smirking at me.

"…..Oh…I see. No…that's okay. I guess maybe she went out for a drive."

My face fell at Alice's words. Bella hadn't gone to see Jacob either.

"Sure, yes. You can stop by later. No, no. I am sure Bella will turn up soon. Okay. Bye."

"Okay, that was a bust."

"Try to force a vision again," I demanded.

"I am not a Magic Eight Ball you can shake, Edward." Alice chided me before reluctantly agreeing by playing the vision of Bella once again.

Bella on the phone. Bella getting into her car. Bella driving on a long road, trees whooshing on the side.

The trees thinned out after a while and then the surroundings looked more suburban.

More familiar.

"I think I know where she went!"

The Daggett house.

"Where did she go?" Alice asked curiously.

"The Daggett house."

Alice frowned. "Why would Bella go there?"

That was the million dollar question. Why _would _Bella go there?

"You think we should check it out?"

The answer was a simple nod.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was tired and thirsty. Scared and alone.

The need to empty my bladder was gone after my captors had led me to a place to relieve myself a little while ago.

It was really difficult to pee when you couldn't see what you were doing and the fact one of the legs of my jeans felt moist against my bare skin gave proof of that.

I had peed my pants – sort of.

Admittedly, it had been a surprise that these people – I assumed it were the Daggetts or maybe their associates – had been humane enough to allow me to relieve myself.

With the pressure on my bladder no longer a distraction, I had time to focus on my surroundings.

All I knew for sure was that I was still being held in a small space. Kept in the dark as my eyes were covered. The last thing I remembered was being cornered by principal Daggett and his daughter and then everything had gone black until I had woken up…also in darkness.

Every time I felt panic bubbling up, I tried to calm myself down with the idea that Edward would find me soon.

After all, Alice would have a vision about this, wouldn't she?

I tried to keep my breathing steady because I didn't want to freak out again and start hyperventilating. I had done that once; crying and sobbing until it had hurt my limbs so much I could barely breath.

I had no choice but to hope for someone to find me even though I had no idea where I was.

I tried to think of Edward, focusing on the images of his flawless face, his gentle smile and those perfectly kissable lips to keep me sane.

He would find me. He wouldn't let me down.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

The drive to the Daggett house had been short because I had broken several speed limits to get there.

I parked the Volvo a few blocks away to remain inconspicuous, which left Alice and I to run the last part.

Once we arrived at the house, I noticed instantly that Bella's truck wasn't there.

"Maybe we just missed her," Alice opted.

"No," I insisted. "I would have picked up on her scent if she was still close."

I sniffed a bit and the air did contain a hint of strawberry and Bella. But it wasn't very strong.

"She was here," I stated simply.

"What do you want to do? I am not sure if we should just knock on the door and ask if Bella was there," Alice said.

"Why don't you go out back; see if anything looks strange or out of order, "I suggested.

"What will you do?" Alice said.

Before I could answer she shook her head but gestured for me to move to the door.

"Go ahead. Ring the doorbell…"

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

I think another hour had passed. I had tried to count the seconds and minutes: Sixty seconds, one minute. One minute times sixty…an hour. 3600 seconds counted.

Well, I didn't actually count them. I must have lost consciousness a few times and I was glad for it. It was tranquil and peaceful to be in a slumber and not aware of the fact I had been kidnapped and covered in the blackness of a blindfold shielding my eyes for a little while. It helped me keep my sanity.

When conscious, I tried to rely on my other senses, pretending to be as supersonic as a vampire, hoping the lack of sight would strengthen my smell and hearing.

But there was just silence.

And I didn't smell anything but my own strawberry shampoo, mixed with the strong scent of something chemical. I knew it could be significant but my brain was too fried to process what it all meant.

Mostly I was very tired, cold, thirsty and now also...hungry.

_How much longer was this going to take?_

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I walked to the door casually, pretending it was perfectly normal for me to be here.

Of course, it really wasn't and whoever was going to open the door knew it too.

I rang the doorbell and took a steady breath. I would simply ask if Bella had been here. I could be charming and pretend nothing was wrong while I was close to a panic attack on the inside.

All I could hope for was to try and break through the barrier of their mind control.

The door opened; revealing a short Native American looking woman. She eyed me skeptically.

"Yes?" she asked.

Her name tag read "Sue Clearwater."

I realized she was a part of one of the Quileute families.

_He looks familiar. _

Her mind tried to piece together if she had met me before. While I was certain we hadn't, it was very much a possibility she knew about the legends and the treaty.

"Hello," I smiled with as much charm as I could muster up.

"Hello," she returned warily. It sounded like a question instead of a greeting.

"Can I help you?"

I gave her my most genuine and warm smile while I nodded.

"As a matter of fact you can," I told her.

"My name is Edward Cullen and I am looking for Isabella Swan."

No reason to beat around the bush.

_Edward Cullen? Of course. He's one of the…_

She didn't finish her sentence and just eyed me with apprehension.

"What would you want with the Chief's daughter?" Sue Clearwater all but demanded.

I put my hands up in reassurance. I didn't want her to get the wrong impression about my intensions.

"Look, I know you know who I am…_what_ I am. But you have to know that Bella is my girlfriend and I love her very much. Right now, all I want is to find her because she was supposed to stay home and she is not there.

..I can't seem to reach her on her cell phone," I told her sincerely.

_He seems honest. I didn't know Bella had a new boyfriend. A new boyfriend who is…a vampire._

"Mrs. Clearwater," I spoke pleading… "I really need to find Bella. I am very worried about her."

Sympathy reflected in Sue's eyes.

"I see," she said, her voice growing softer.

"She was here before. I believe Sapphire invited her to come over."

"So you saw her?" I asked hopeful Sue Clearwater might know where Bella had gone off to.

"Yes, I spoke to her briefly."

"Do you know if she left? I don't see her truck up front."

"I had to run some errands for Mr. Daggett so I left the girls alone. They were in Sapphire's room when I left."

_I wonder why he is worried about Bella. I hope nothing is wrong._

"I don't suppose Sapphire is here? Maybe she knows where Bella went."

Sue shook her head. "I am afraid the house was empty by the time I got back."

"Maybe the girls went somewhere together," Sue opted.

"Yes, maybe. I suppose I'll try and call Bella again. Thank you for your time."

"Uhm, Edward," Sue said hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"If they come back, I'll tell Bella to call you."

"Thank you."

I backed away from the door and went back down the street, keeping a casual but hurried pace until the house was out of sight.

Once I was certain Sue wouldn't be able to see me, I started running for the car, where I found Alice waiting for me.

In her mind I could read what she feared to tell me. Bella had been there. Her scent was still lingering in Sapphire's room too. The last place Alice had managed to follow the scent was 2 miles from the house.

That's where all traces of Bella had stopped.

"Sue Clearwater said Bella was there," I said solemnly.

"I tried to force a vision inside the house. Anything to get more information on her current whereabouts."

"But?"

"I have visions based on what people decide," Alice said. "Whatever happened…was obviously not Bella's decision."

_I don't want to alarm you, but perhaps it is time to start panicking now, Edward._

"Nothing 'happened' to Bella. She is fine. Stupid and stubborn to have gone her on her own, but fine," I grumbled angrily as I gestured for Alice to get into the car.

"Edward," Alice chided me. "You know something happened. I don't want to panic but it is obvious that Bella is in trouble."

"NO!" I roared. "Call her again!"

"No use," Alice hissed as she held up a small silver gadget.

_Bella's phone._

"Damnit!" I cursed.

"Look, Edward…we have to stay calm. We have to go back to the house and regroup."

I grabbed the steering wheel tight, my fingers clenching and making dents into the leather. There was so much anger coursing through me.

Anger. And fear.

Bella was everything to me. She was the most important thing in my world and now she was missing.

She was possibly hurt.

I couldn't even think of…

_Possibly dead._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

My stomach was rumbling, demanding to be nourished.

I knew I could go without food for a while but my throat was feeling dry and scratchy because I was very thirsty.

How much more was I supposed to take? It must be close to evening or possibly even night time. The Daggetts couldn't keep me here forever. I didn't even know why they had abducted me in the first place.

Surely this wasn't about Sapphire having a crush on Edward?

While she might be a spoiled daddy's girl I doubted the principal would commit crimes to keep his daughter happy.

And it would do her no good. Edward would never love her. And the principal didn't even like Edward, so it was out of the question that was the reason they had taken me.

So what was it then? Why was I here?

Just as I was about to start another round of "How much time has passed and how will I ever get out of here?" I shrieked at the sensation of strong hands lifting me up effortlessly.

"Edward," I squeaked, knowing very well it wasn't him but wishing for my idle hope to be true.

Whoever it was didn't answer me but I could tell I was being moved by the way I was bouncing in this person's arms. At first the surface felt flat and even. I heard noises that suggested we were outside somewhere and the cool air against my skin proved my theory.

I shivered a bit as the person carrying me tightened their grip.

Like I could escape in any way.

After a while we were no longer walking a flat surface, because I was trembling and shaking in my carrier's arms and it wasn't just from the cold. We were on a rocky path – how befitting - that was getting steeper.

We were going up a hill or a mountain perhaps.

A gust of wind blew against my skin, leaving goose bumps on my skin. My teeth were chattering and my eyes were watering behind the blindfold.

"Edward," I whispered in a small sob.

No one answered me.

* * *

**Edward's POV.**

Arriving home, my family had already been alerted on Bella's possible disappearance by Alice.

Esme came to my side immediately to give me a hug. At any other time I would have appreciated the gesture but now it felt contrived because I didn't like how she sympathized with me.

It made all of this too real. Bella was fine, she had to be. She was prone to accidents and trouble seemed to follow her easily because she kept luring it in but we would find her and she would be fine.

_We'll find her son,_ Carlisle vowed as he gently rubbed my shoulder.

"So, what's the plan," Emmett wondered. "We go around town looking for Little B?"

_And kick some ass while we are at it._

I frowned at the nickname he used though I welcomed the way he was ready, willing and able to kick what or whoever's ass he had to find Bella.

"We need a plan," Jasper said. "We can't run around town without knowing what to do."

_I am sorry, Edward. I can sense Alice feels bad for not seeing this coming. She blames herself, _Jasper shared with me.

"I am not holding it against her," I muttered. "I know her powers are useless when it involves the Daggetts."

"It is just very disturbing to think humans can trick us like this," I added.

Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Bella can," Rosalie muttered. "She is immune to your powers.

"But not Alice and Jasper's," Esme pointed out.

"So? It's ridiculous Edward finds the Daggetts disturbing while his own girlfriend gets us into just as much trouble," Rosalie sneered.

"Rosalie, don't." Carlisle warned. "Bella is family and we protect our family."

"Well that worked out well," she said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Rosalie," I growled. "I am not in the mood for your bitching."

"Poor Edward can't handle the drama," she retorted.

"Rosalie," Carlisle warned again. "I said stop."

"Why? What is she to me? She is a nuisance. Before she came into our lives we were doing fine. Now we are forced to keep one of her friends as a vampire pet while her wolf boy ex stinks up our house because he has a crush on said vampire pet," Rosalie grumbled.

"Rose," Emmett interjected, "This is getting out of line…"

"No Emmett. They should know. They should see. I am tired of the Bella and Edward romance and how it affects our family life."

"Stop," Esme hissed. "This is not the time. We can't be wasting it by arguing."

I was partially stunned by Rosalie's words but decided against arguing because Esme was right. We were wasting time.

I looked around the living room, hoping there would be a focus point I could concentrate on. Something that would provide me clarity.

My eyes found the form of a small _former _human, huddled on the floor.

Angela.

Maybe she could help me.

I left my family to discuss while I approached her.

"Bella is missing," I said as I crouched down next to her.

Angela nodded. Of course, she had heard us discuss it.

"I don't suppose you can help."

"Help?" she whispered. _"How?"_

Angela was feeling a little more at ease in our home – assuming someone who had been changed into a vampire could feel at ease – now that she realized we wanted to help her, not hurt her.

"You need to tell me more about who did this to you. Because they might be hurting Bella as well."

_Victoria and James,_ she thought.

"They killed Jessica," Angela offered aloud, a strangled sob escaping her throat.

There were so many tears she wanted to cry, but couldn't.

"Victoria and James?"

"They used me," she said bitterly. "To make her pull over on the side of the road. And then when she got out…"

_They killed her._

"Her control is quite strong," Jasper said as he came to stand next to me. "It's impressive."

"James and Victoria. Were they the ones who abducted you that night?" I asked.

"They took me to _her_. But…first there was a man."

_Her, who's 'her?' What does that mean?_ Jasper wondered.

"Who was this man?" He asked instead.

Angela hesitated as her shudders rattled her chains.

"It is okay, Angela," Jasper encouraged her. "We aren't going to hurt you."

"Garrett."

I sifted through her thoughts and it didn't surprise me to find a glimpse of a tall broadly build man with blood red glowing eyes and pale skin.

A vampire.

"He's a vampire," I stated. Angela nodded.

"And the woman you spoke off?"

"_Mistress..."_ Angela whispered.

"Mistress?" Jasper wondered.

Angela's mind gave me a clear view of a woman with curly blonde hair. She had pale skin and shimmering blood red eyes.

Another vampire. Bu her aura made it seem like she was important. Her face seemed familiar but I couldn't remember where I had seen her before.

"That's what they call her. I thought she would save me but she…made them… hurt me."

Angela started to shake and Jasper had to use his power to calm her down before we could continue.

"Sssh, it's alright. They can't get you here. You are safe with us," I promised her.

Angela took a few steadying breaths before she lifted her eyes up to mine.

"Bella?"

"Do you have any idea where she could be," I pleaded.

Angela seemed to ponder my question for a bit, leaving me impatient for her answer.

"I don't know," she finally offered.

"Where did they take you?"

Angela frowned at me, not understanding.

"After this Garrett man took you from the bath room. Where did he take you?"

"The woods….always the woods."

She remembered how he had ran – an image she had showed me before. But it was all fuzzy because Angela had been in and out of consciousness.

"This Mistress lives in the woods?" I tried.

Angela pursed her lips. "I only saw her once…at the night when…"

"You don't have to say it.

…but maybe you can show us where it was," Jasper suggested

"It must be close to Hartzell Creek," I said. "That's where I found the smell."

"The smell of "ammonium thioglycolate"

"Yes," I said. "Someone had a fresh perm before they…" I didn't finish but bobbed my head into Angela's direction.

"Mistress has curls," Angela said. "So does Victoria."

"Vampires getting a perm. That sounds weird," Jasper said.

"If they had a perm just before dying – being changed, maybe the smell of it remained in their system," I opted.

"I don't know. Could be."

"Angela?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Are Victoria and 'Mistress' related?"

Angela seemed to ponder the question for a bit until she nodded.

"They had the same face."

The same face, of course. Suddenly I realized why this Mistress' face had looked so familiar.

I had seen a photo of her as a human.

"What are you thinking?" Jasper said. "Is this the mother; the one who got massacred?"

"Principal Daggett's wife didn't die. She got changed…

… and she is here in Forks."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I must have lost consciousness again because by the time I came too, I was blinking against the pale light of the moon.

I was no longer blindfolded.

I wanted to be relieved to have my sight back, but my limbs were frozen by the cold and my heart was pounding fiercely inside my chest.

I twisted my head slowly, looking around to register my surroundings. I was in a relatively open field, tied up to a tree.

There were blocks of fire wood in a circle at my feet.

It reminded me of photos I had seen of the Salem witch trials in old history books.

This was bad. Very bad.

My eyes shot up at someone snapping a twig.

They locked in with several pairs of blood red eyes.

Four vampires smirking at me in delight.

They were hunters.

I was the prey.

I tried to look away but then my eye caught sapphire blue eyes staring at me.

Sapphire Daggett.

My teenage nemesis stood there, smiling at me triumphantly.

"Are you happy?" she asked the woman next to her. She was as pale as the Cullens but her eyes betrayed she didn't stick to the same diet.

"Very much, sweetheart," the woman cooed.

"I love you," she added, stroking Sapphire's hair gently.

"I love you too, Mommy."

* * *

**A/N: We are getting closer to the end of Volume One - so to speak. **

**Thanks for the love for this story. Eternally Intertwined will be back in 2011 with the remaining chapters of Volume One and a Volume Two :)**

**I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and all the best for 2011!**


	48. Running Out Of Time

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Eternally Intertwined belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization. ©2009-2011 Bronzehyperion.****All rights reserved worldwide.**

* * *

**_What happened previously:_**

_They were hunters._

_I was the prey._

_I tried to look away but then my eye caught sapphire blue eyes staring at me._

_Sapphire Daggett._

_My teenage nemesis stood there, smiling at me triumphantly._

_"Are you happy?" she asked the woman next to her. She was as pale as the Cullens but her eyes betrayed she didn't stick to the same diet._

_"Very much, sweetheart," the woman cooed._

_"I love you," she added, stroking Sapphire's hair gently._

_"I love you too, Mommy."_

* * *

**CHAPTER 47: RUNNING OUT OF TIME**

**(EDWARD POV)**

Just when you think things can't get worse…they get worse. _Much worse._

Two rampaging vampires on the loose. A new born vampire in the house. While that was very bad I could handle that.

To have my girlfriend missing without any sign of her whereabouts or her wellbeing, that felt like I was being tortured and ripped apart. I was feeling gutted and anxious, like I was slowly losing my mind.

Guilt and worry consumed me.

To say I was freaking out would be an understatement.

I had never felt more powerless.

Pacing around the kitchen, I tried to figure out what to do. But my brain didn't feel like cooperating. "Bella is missing, where is Bella," kept playing in a loop.

"We have to call Charlie," Esme said, as she entered the kitchen with Carlisle in tow. "It's been too long since anyone has seen Bella. He needs to know what is going on."

I frowned. Calling the Chief of Police who was already entangled in two similar cases – one with the girl dead – would be a very bad thing. Calling Charlie Swan to tell him his daughter was missing would be a disaster.

"No!"

"Edward," Carlisle interjected. "Esme is right; Charlie has a right to know."

"To know what?" I hissed. "That his daughter is missing? That she was last seen at the Daggett house? That Angela is a vampire; that Jessica was murdered by vampires?"

"Why don't we tell him about us TOO?"

"Edward, please." Esme pleaded. "Calm down."

But how could I be calm? Bella was out there somewhere; frightened and possibly hurt. She may very well be surrounded by rogue vampires who would see her as a tasty snack or wanted to change her into one of their kind. Either scenario could turn into a horrible reality.

"We need to focus. Put things in perspective," Jasper spoke calmly from the doorway.

_I know you feel like going crazy, but try and stay calm. Don't let your anxiety get in the way of finding Bella._

Normally his soothing powers would calm me but right now it only seemed to intensify the anxiety I felt.

"Great, why don't you do that," I muttered. "Excuse me while I go and find Bella."

I stormed out of the kitchen with Esme, Jasper and Carlisle following me. Angela was in the living room with Emmett, Rosalie and Alice hovering around her shaking form. Apparently my shouting had upset her.

"She heard you," Alice explained. "It scared her."

"What happened to Bella?" Angela wondered quietly. "Is she hurt…did they get to her like with Jessica?"

"Is she dead?" she whispered.

"NO!" I roared which caused Angela to flinch.

I had no time to feel bad about snapping at her. There would be no speak of Bella being hurt or possible murdered. I would not allow that to happen so it was a moot point to bring it up.

"Edward," Esme scolded me. "I demand you to calm down!"

"Edward, she is right," Carlisle said. "I know you are upset but you can't go about rampaging and upsetting everyone. We need to stick together and think of a solution together."

Exasperated, I rolled my eyes before turning my back and heading for the stairs. If no one would help me, I would find Bella alone.

"Fool," Rosalie muttered, knowing quite well I would be able to hear.

"Shut up!" I growled before reaching my room.

Inside my room, I grabbed a back pack and emptied its content on my desk. All that was in there were some school books and some notes that I had doodled on. They were useless items.

I pulled out a small trunk from under my desk which contained items I barely used because I hardly ever needed them.

A small container of gasoline and a pack of lighters. A few fire torches. Two small blades with sharpened edges. Fire resistant gloves.

Everything I needed to slaughter a few vampires.

I put the chosen items in the bag and headed out the room.

Alice waited for me at the top of the stairs, arms crossed little foot tapping on the floor in a judgmental rhythm.

Meddlesome little pixie.

"Move," I hissed.

"You can't do this."

"I think I can. In fact, I will," I muttered sarcastically.

"Not alone."

"I really don't need your advice."

"You want to do something stupid?" Alice countered.

"I want to find Bella."

"You can't just go off by yourself," Alice pointed out. "You have no idea where to look for Bella."

"I'll find her."

The problem was that while we had perfect senses and I would be sure to recognize her scent anywhere it didn't work if I wasn't in a one mile radius. If she was far away, I wouldn't be able to pick up on her scent until I was close enough.

And so, while I hated to admit it, Alice was right. I had very little to go on. There were no clues, no one to help…no one who knew these…

Wait.

There was one person.

"Angela!" I exclaimed. "She might be able to help."

I wanted to move past Alice to go to Angela and demand for her to lead us to the place in the woods where she had been changed into a vampire. But before I could, Alice held me back.

"Don't," she warned.

"Don't try and stop me."

"Edward, she is scared and traumatized. You can't expect her to help you. We can't put her through that kind of ordeal. Besides you acted like a jerk just now."

"She is the only one who can help. I don't care if it upsets her!"

"Edward…" she warned.

_Don't do this. Not like this. Let me help. You catch more flies with honey than vinegar, remember._

"What do you suggest?" I grumbled.

"I'll ask her if she remembers specifics about the woods and then you can read her mind."

"If we get a good description of the woods we could try and find Bella."

I nodded, because it was a plan.

Just not a plan I was willing to participate in.

"It's better than trying to bully something out of her."

"Good luck with that," I said before moving past her down the stairs and straight out the door.

* * *

**(ALICE POV)**

Edward was an idiot. An impulsive fool. Why would he not listen and run off like that. What was the point?

If Bella had been captured by the same vampires that had changed Angela than he might not be a match for them if he was alone and mentally all over the place because he was worried.

Edward's mindreading would be pointless if he wouldn't be able to focus. And if he wouldn't be able to focus, he would be at a disadvantage.

"Idiot," I grumbled as I stood in the living room.

"I could go after him," Emmett suggested. "Better to have some muscle there because our lanky brother is sure to have his ass kicked."

"No," Carlisle interjected. "We need you here for Angela."

At the sound of her name, Angela looked up. Her eyes were frightened and her muscles flexed against the restraints.

"It's okay, Angela. Emmett is only here to protect you. Not to restrain you," I said.

I turned to Carlisle. "Maybe we should release her. Those restraints seem unnecessary."

Carlisle frowned, thinking. I knew there were risks because Angela was still a new born which made her very strong and possibly volatile but so far she had behaved quite well. Jazz had told me he was impressed with her composure.

"I am not sure."

"Angela, do you want to be untied?" I asked her with a smile.

Angela's eyes found mine and in them I read fear and uncertainty. "I…don't know. I don't want to g scared and run."

"You don't have to. You can stay here, move around. I just don't want you to feel like a prisoner."

"Wait a minute," Rosalie interjected. "We can't just release her. If someone sees her, we are screwed."

"We can't risk the exposure."

"I wouldn't tell anybody…I would behave," Angela whispered. She sounded so broken. So submissive.

"Angela," I spoke softly, crouching down next to her with my back to Rosalie, who was huffing and probably rolling her eyes behind me, "we are your family now, if you want to put a name to it. You don't have to be afraid of us."

Angela nodded slowly.

"You know that Bella is missing. Bella is family too and we are all very worried. If we asked you to help us, even if you are scared, would you try?"

Angela gave me a sad smile. "You want me to go back there don't you? To the mill. To see if he took Bella there too."

"I wouldn't ask if I knew where she was, but I can't see…maybe if we take you there I can pick up on something."

I hated the fact I couldn't see. That my mind was like static white noise and that no matter what Bella decided I was unable to see anything beyond the fuzzy decision she had made to see Sapphire Daggett.

I didn't know why she had done this but knowing Bella, it probably had something to do with her silly stubbornness. That would be the only thing that could get her killed.

I poked around the edges of my brain again, hoping to set off a vision, but it was pointless. All the images stopped the moment I saw Bella driving down the road to the Daggett house. And Edward and I had been there earlier. No Bella. No truck. Her scent that led me two miles south of the house but no further.

It was like she had vanished without a trace.

A knock on the door pulled me from my ponderings. I didn't need a vision to know who it was because Angela started pulling against her restraints, her eyes wide and her nostrils flaring.

Something smelled badly. Or rather, someone.

"Don't worry," I assured her, while picking up on the awful stench myself.

"It smells like Jacob."

* * *

**(ANGELA POV)**

When I was little the woods had never scared me. My grandmother had lived in a small cottage near the woods and every time I went there to visit I had pretended to be a dream-like fairytale creature like Snow White or Little Red Riding Hood who lived in the deep dark woods and enjoyed the mystery of her habitat.

Now that I was a creature that truly belonged in fairytales – or maybe nightmares – I found that the woods were terrifying.

_Haunting._

And there was no time to play or pretend. It was real.

Bella was missing and the Cullens depended on me to help figure out where she was.

I felt frightened and cornered and wanted to run but I tried to focus on helping my friend. Easy it was not.

"It's okay," Jacob spoke softly.

I tried to breathe and let his scent keep me sane – Jacob didn't smell very appetizing but at least he didn't smell tempting and that soothed me.

My Dark Prince Charming.

The more time I spend around Jacob, the more I felt a certain pull towards him. It was energetic and quite powerful. I wondered if we would ever find the time to figure out what all of those unfamiliar feelings meant.

Grisham Mill was desolate and quiet. Eerie. I was scared and shaking and desperately wanted to hide. But Jacob's warm hand on my shoulder kept me grounded.

"Nothing will happen to you," he said. "I promise."

I wanted to believe in his words so badly because I couldn't imagine Jacob ever lying to me. Not because I knew him that well – in most aspects I didn't even know him at all – but because he simply couldn't lie to me, our bond – which I still couldn't quite explain – wouldn't allow it.

But the stir of something threatening in the air suddenly made Jacob's promise sound very feeble.

* * *

**(EDWARD POV)**

Mark Daggett was a man of mystery. But really when being a mysterious creature yourself, there wasn't much that could surprise you. There were still things about him I wanted to understand - like how managed to pull of the mind games - but ultimately he was "just" human and I would easily fight him off if I had to.

The one thing that frustrated me was that he always seemed a step ahead and there was nothing that could faze him. For a human, he behaved quite inhuman.

I was sitting in his office, tapping my foot rhythmically to the side of his desk, taking on a lounging position in his chair while I waited for him to come home.

Jasper had texted me earlier to let me know that Jacob had arrived at the house and he would help Jasper, Emmett and Alice guide Angela to the places she had been before, starting with the Grisham Mill. Since she couldn't quite remember what part of the woods she had been taken, we had to hope her memory would be triggered.

I was playing a different field. If the answers wouldn't come to us, I would come to the answers.

And Daggett held the answers.

And I would kill him and everyone else associated with him- including his family – if they would harm Bella in any way.

I looked at the family picture I had found in the drawer of his desk. Him, his wife and two small girls. Smiling, happy.

It was all such an illusion.

* * *

**(BELLA POV)**

_Mommy?_

This was her _mother?_

Daggett's presumably dead wife was a vampire too?

Wow, sucked to be him.

I tried to focus on the absurdity of it all because if I didn't, my mind would shut down and I would break down. And I couldn't afford that. I needed to stay focused and as calm as I could manage.

One thing was certain; it had been an incredibly stupid thing to go to the Daggett house, knowing what I sort of knew beforehand.

I had asked Edward if he believed Daggett knew about Victoria being a vampire. Edward affirmed my beliefs by saying yes. And then, when I had spoken aloud the assumption that Daggett might know about the Cullens as well, Edward's silence had been just as loud as any kind of affirmation.

Daggett knew.

And still I had gone to his house. Without thinking, without realizing that it might be dangerous.

Sometimes I truly was stupid.

As a result, I was tied up to a tree in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by bushes and trees with thick branches that were mocking me with their creepy shadows on the ground.

It was probably almost night time. Near twilight, I guessed.

The best time for a vampire, Edward had once told me.

I wondered if he had meant his own kind by that or the kind that was currently eyeing me with lust and hunger.

Vicious vampires were circling me. I knew that the primal urge to scream would be useless.

There was no one around and the more I tried to fight this, the sooner it would be over.

And it couldn't be over just yet. I needed more time. More time for Edward to find me.

Strangely, I wasn't as afraid as I knew I should be. I believed with all my heart and soul that Edward would save me. He wouldn't let me down.

Though he definitely needed to hurry up.

"Well, sweetheart. Your friend here looks a little scared," the freakishly pretty woman next to Sapphire cooed.

I found her freakish because while her beauty rivaled that of Rosalie or Alice, her eyes were blood red and gave her alabaster face a harsh tone. And her hair looked odd with the way it was artificially curled.

A smug smile crept on her lips and I recognized that smile because Sapphire's lips were stretched into the same condescending smirk.

An unpleasant family trade, it seemed.

"Can't we just get it over with?" Sapphire wondered, almost bored. "Just kill her. I am cold and hungry."

"Patience little sister," another woman spoke. I figured this had to be Victoria because she looked like her mother and sister. Her hair was red like Sapphire's and artificially styled like her mother's.

"I have been patient. I want it to end. Kill her and then change me," Sapphire pouted. "Mommy, you promised."

_Change me._ So that's what it was about. Sapphire wanted to be a vampire. I guess it made sense she had the desire since most of her family was already baring fangs but her reasons were probably shallower than that.

"Your sister is right," Momma Daggett spoke with authority. "We won't rush this. That is not part of what I have planned."

I frowned. There was a plan. What kind of plan? What were they waiting for?

I probably didn't even want to know.

"Besides, it would be rude for Isabella to miss the ending," she smiled darkly as she approached me.

"And surely you don't want to miss the ending, do you Isabella?"

I shivered at her closeness – an appropriate response. Edward would be proud to know I was capable of fearing his kind, though really these…beings were nothing like him and his family. The Cullens were human compared to the animals surrounding me right now.

"Are you afraid?" she whispered.

I didn't answer.

I took a deep breath and her nose brushed against my hairline.

"You don't smell scared. I suppose for you this is quite normal, given your association with the mystic. With _vampires."_

"My daughter says you are quite plain, but I have to say I disagree."

"Mommy," Sapphire protested. "Stop talking to her."

Her mother didn't listen as she continued to hover around me.

"You may seem a little dullish with your mousy hair and simple posture. But your eyes betray fire and passion. I bet that's why Edward Cullen is taken with you. Clearly it can't be your appearance but perhaps he enjoys your intellect and constant desire to die."

"Although once you die, I am sure he'll find that Sapphire has to offer everything he needs."

"He will be mine," Sapphire assured me.

Of course. The other reason Sapphire wanted to be a vampire was so that she might stand a chance with Edward.

I knew Sapphire and her mother were playing on my insecurities but I wouldn't let her. In fact, the way she spoke and Sapphire beamed at her words couldn't help but spark amusement from me.

Vicious vampire and vicious high school girl. It was all about beauty and looks. About winning. Shallow beings with shallow desires.

Like Edward would ever fall for that.

"I am pretty sure Edward has very little interest in your daughter," I spoke fiercely. "He's not a big fan of her scent and I think her mommy complex will appeal even less."

Sapphire huffed while her mother smiled. "See, I told you she has passion inside her. _Spirit_."

"You would make for such a nice vampire, Isabella. Too bad Edward didn't have the strength to turn you," Momma Daggett whispered as she stroked my hair.

Change me? Edward and I had spoken about it a few times and Edward had never been completely opposed to the idea but there was nothing set in stone. Besides, I liked being human. I didn't need to be a vampire for the time being.

"Kate?" one of the males spoke. He was tall and broad and reminded me of Emmett. His accent betrayed he was not from around here. Maybe he was Scottish or Irish.

Momma Daggett – well Kate – whirled around to face him. "What is it, Garrett?"

"Are you sure they will be here?"

"Yes, we just need to be patient."

"How much more patient?" the other guy with the blonde pony tail complained – this was probably that James figure who had harmed Angela.

"I am thirsty."

"I am too," Victoria chimed in, while eying me with a hunger that gave me goose bumps.

Kate Daggett sighed and turned back to face me. "Children can be very impatient, don't you think?"

"But I can't have them ruin my party, now can I?"

She moved closer to James and Victoria. "Why don't you go to Grisham Mill. See if our friend Angela has returned yet."

Biting my tongue, I choked back the desire to yell: "NO!" and spill the beans on Angela's current whereabouts by saying they wouldn't find her anyway.

"Garrett, I think you need to check in with my husband."

This Garrett was going to see principal Daggett? Would he come here too?

If he did, what would that mean? And who were _"they?"_

"You need me to relay a message?"

"No, no," Kate assured him. "He will understand once he sees you."

"Sapphire and I will keep Bella company."

Three of the four vampires left after Kate's dismissal, their movements blindingly fast.

With only mother and daughter Daggett here I wondered if I had a chance to fight them off.

It was probably an illusion to think I would.

"Now, Isabella, why don't we chat for a bit? Where do you plan to go to college next year?"

"Assuming you survive this, of course."

* * *

**(EMMETT POV)**

"They are close. They'll be here soon."

I loved kicking me some butt. I really did.

As I tasted the air on my tongue, I was pleased to find that we were about to have company.

Alice turned to look at me and then Jasper.

"Two vampires," she clarified.

Angela's head snatched up and she looked scared. "They have found me."

"Who?" Jacob wondered as he stood around her protectively.

"James and Victoria."

"No worries, little one," I said gently. "No one is going to harm you."

I liked Angela. She was a more timid version of Bella and Bella was like a little sister whose cheeks you could squeeze while making cooing sounds.

I guess in a way I had always remained a little human. And plenty of childish according to my family.

Humans were awesome sometimes. Their responses were a lot funnier than your basic vampire humor. Assuming some had any humor to begin with. Edward certainly had very little.

I mean, I cared about my brother and his reactions were priceless but Edward was no comedian, unless unintentionally.

In fact he was more of a party pooper and it had sucked when he had ran off on his own because I would have loved to help him kick some ass and find Bella.

So I had grabbed the opportunity and the promise of some action when Jacob Black had shown up at our door and we had convinced Angela to go back to Grisham Mill in hopes it would give us a lead on Bella.

Angela had struggled less than I had imagined. She had been fidgety and anxious but she didn't run. She had even allowed Jacob to guide her around the mill and its area.

The place had looked gloomy and depressing and I'd wondered how Angela would have managed to stay here on her own and not completely loose her mind.

The entire expedition had seemed pointless and without action until Alice's head had shot up and she'd locked knowing eyes with me and Jazz.

The wind stirred the air differently and announced our soon to be here visitors.

_Finally some action._

"What are we gonna do?" Jacob wondered. "Wait and see if a big bad leech shows up?"

"They are close," Alice said. "They will show up…"

"You gonna stay human? Or slip into wolf mode?" I asked the bulky boy in front me. He may have smelled strange but I liked his tattoos and muscle.

I had seen a couple of wolves a long time ago, back when Edward, Jasper and I had been present when Carlisle had signed the treaty with Ephraim Black. Admittedly, they looked badass. If I wasn't already a vampire I would definitely want to be a wolf.

"I am not sure," Jacob said hesitantly. "I don't know what will protect her better."

"Clearly staying human won't be an advantage," Jasper intervened, while Angela clung to Jacob.

"But maybe your human form is more soothing to Angela," he added.

"Jacob, whatever you do, you better decide quickly, because they are here in approximately 30 seconds," Alice intervened.

We all crouched close to one another, hiding Jacob and Angela from view.

It was two against three; surely we would be able to kick some ass without their help.

"I think we'll be able to handle them on our own," I boasted.

We all zeroed in on a bunch of trees that surrounded the open field of the mill. Their branches were swaying like a welcome greeting.

Listening closely, there were light but determined footsteps.

I grinned to myself. "Boys and girls; it's show time!"

* * *

**(EDWARD POV)**

It was after 7.00 PM. I knew because I had checked the clock on Daggett's desk every few minutes. Bella had been missing for hours and it felt like I was running out of time.

Like I was fighting a broken hour glass that had the sand slip through much faster than I could handle.

Where the hell was Daggett and why had he not arrived home yet? How much longer did I have to wait? This was time consuming and it was time I didn't have.

I pulled out my phone and tried to check in with Alice but her phone went straight to voicemail.

I knew that if she had something to share she would contact me, even if I had acted like a jerk before.

I rifled through the files on his desk, paced around the room until finally –_finally_ – the headlights of a car reflected in yellow-silver beams on the wall.

_Daggett was home._

I waited casually –though internally I was ready to rip him apart – until I heard footsteps on the gravel path outside and the unlocking of the front door.

I could hear him walk in, his shoes squeaking on the wooden floor. The click of locking the front door behind him. The soft padding of footsteps going up the stairs.

They echoed every second I had to lose.

I turned to the window and looked outside, acting like it was completely normal to be in Daggett's office with him about to step in.

When he did, I expected some kind of physical reaction, some sort of shock.

But his heart remained steady and there was no shaky intake of air indicating he was surprised or frightened.

Because he wasn't.

"Edward Cullen. I have been expecting you."

* * *

**A/N: ****This story will have 2 more regular chapters and an epilogue.**

**After that I will take a small break to prepare for Volume 2. So the story as a whole is far from over, but some things will be resolved by chapter 50.**

**My other story Bring on The Wonder has been nominated for the Twinklings Walk of Fame Awards in the Hidden Gem category. It would make me really happy if you voted for it: http:/twinklingswfa(dot)com**

**- I am very proud to be a part of a New Countdown. Countdown to VDay The Misplaced love Letter: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6618121/1/**

**More information on here as well: www(dot)wix(dot)com/twilightfanfics/holidaycountdowns**

**Check out this blog: angst-thenewfluff(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ if you want recommendations on good angsty stories, inspiring debates on fanfiction and so much more**

**As always, thanks for all the support. I truly appreciate people sticking with this story!**

**Happy weekend!**


	49. Friends and Foes

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Eternally Intertwined belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization. ****©2009-2011 Bronzehyperion.****All rights reserved worldwide.**

* * *

What happened previously:

_Daggett was home._

_I waited casually –though internally I was ready to rip him apart – until I heard footsteps on the gravel path outside and the unlocking of the front door._

_I could hear him walk in, his shoes squeaking on the wooden floor. The click of locking the front door behind him. The soft padding of footsteps going up the stairs._

_They echoed every second I had to lose._

_I turned to the window and looked outside, acting like it was completely normal to be in Daggett's office with him about to step in._

_When he did, I expected some kind of physical reaction, some sort of shock._

_But his heart remained steady and there was no shaky intake of air indicating he was surprised or frightened._

_Because he wasn't._

_"Edward Cullen. I have been expecting you."_

* * *

**CHAPTER 48: FRIENDS AND FOES**

**(EDWARD POV)**

"Nice ride."

"Thank you."

"It's a BMW 5 Sedan, right."

"It is."

"Good mileage?"

"Very."

"Good."

There was nothing like an imaginary conversation to pass the time.

We were in Mark Daggett's car and he was going to take me to Bella.

My fingers were drumming impatiently on my leg as I kept my eyes on the man next to me. His jaw was tight and his eyes never left the road stretching in front of us. I could hear his steady breathing and the equal beating of his heart. My presence clearly did not unnerve him.

Still, the atmosphere was tense and there was definitely no talk of cars and mileage; that was all in my head.

Daggett remained quiet; he only focused on the road.

Now I wasn't naïve enough to believe that Daggett would take me to Bella because he was such a good man. But it wasn't like he had much of a choice. He knew what I would do if he didn't oblige.

We had barely exchanged words since he had found me in his office.

The ones he had uttered were simple and expected on both sides.

_"Edward Cullen. I have been expecting you."_

After that, he had simply turned around to walk down the stairs where he'd waited for me to follow him.

"I can't read your mind very well," I had offered before he had walked out the front door. "You might want to talk."

"I know," was all he had said before gesturing towards the BMW parked in front of the house.

* * *

**(BELLA POV)**

_Kill me. Just kill me now. Please._

Shut up Bella, you'll get what you wish for soon enough.

There was one thing worse than the risk of being slaughtered by vampires.

It was hearing them chat about girly stuff, which consisted of clothing, makeup and – much to my annoyance – MY boyfriend.

"Edward is so dreamy," Sapphire told her mother.

Gag me.

"It's too bad he is distracted with that" – she pointed at me – "but I am sure that'll be rectified soon enough."

Okay, _gag her_.

The only reason I didn't utter any complaints aloud was because I knew this was buying me time.

As long as Sapphire was making whiny noises and her mother was soothing her with equally whiny noises then time had not run out yet.

The other vampires hadn't come back and the sky was now dark – pitch black. I estimated it to be close to 8.00 or 9.00 PM and I was hungry and tired. I wondered if Sapphire didn't feel the same way. She was still human after all, despite her desire to join the immortal world.

Maybe she wasn't hungry. She did look a little tired though and as her mother stroked her hair and shoulders soothingly, she shivered against the coolness of her mother's skin.

Yes, she was still human.

* * *

**(EDWARD POV)**

"Will you kill me?"

The question was simple and adequate and the only words shared between us since we had left Daggett's house.

My answer was just as simple. Of course I would.

"If something happens to Bella; yes."

"There is a possibility she has killed her already; my wife I mean."

Daggett didn't even sound malicious as he spoke the words. He stated them as a fact. And of course he was right. There was a possibility. Just not one I allowed myself to think about.

If I did, I would lose focus. The idea of Bella being gone was too much and would be met with severe consequences. An eye for an eye and all that.

"If she is dead" – I practically choked on the words - "than your daughter will die too," I hissed.

"And your other daughter as well," I added, knowing I would kill both daughters if I had to.

"Would you feel better if you killed innocent humans?"

I snorted. "I think we both know your daughter is far from innocent."

"Or _human."_

"Nonetheless, you would still be taking human lives. I don't think that's how your father raised you."

"You see, when I was at your house for dinner – how unpleasant that must have been to you – I noticed how human your family acts, even if it's a charade; a show."

"And your father –the good doctor- he is a very sensitive man. How he would feel if his son would start killing humans. He would be so very disappointed, don't you think?"

I didn't say a word. After all; what could I say? This man was right. Carlisle would be disappointed if I killed a human. But the alternative meant I would lose Bella and that was unacceptable. Even Carlisle would understand my need for revenge if something were to happen to Bella.

"If Bella stays unharmed than there is no need for killing 'innocents' – human or otherwise."

Admittedly I wasn't certain if that was a promise to be kept. It was unacceptable to allow a vampire to stay on the loose.

"I can't guarantee we'll make it in time."

"Then I can't guarantee your daughter will remain safe."

* * *

**(ANGELA POV)**

"Angela?"

The voice was soft and enticing. Like a purr that was trying to lure me in.

The redhead _Victoria _had always been good at that. Her burgundy eyes were pleading but I knew better. She was excellent at manipulating the ones around her and those pleading eyes had glared at me in vicious anger plenty of times when I'd been in her and James' company.

"You poor thing. James and I were so worried. You must have been so frightened."

I heard someone snort in front of me; I think it was Emmett. Like the head of a tribe he stood broad and tall and most of all: unafraid. Jasper and Alice were flanking him and the three of them were like a wall of protection blocking Jacob and me.

As the Cullens stood there – ready for a face off - Jacob held onto me, gently rubbing my hand. It was soothing as much as it made me feel trapped. If he held me in place like this, it would be hard to run.

And I really wanted to run.

"Angela," James whispered seductively. "Come here. Don't let them get to you. They are playing mind tricks."

"Come here baby," he cooed, like I was an infant, or a dog that had to obey him.

Jacob's hand curled itself around mine tighter. "They are messing with your head, Angie. Don't listen."

_Angie._

He had called me that a few times and while it was probably nothing more but a sweet nickname to Jacob, a wave of emotion crashed into me at hearing the term of endearment. It reminded me of my father and how he used to call me that. For a moment I was just a seventeen year old stuck in the middle of a very bad nightmare. I could wake up at any moment and then everything would go back to normal; Jessica would still be alive, Bella wouldn't be missing and I would be me. Not a vampire.

But nothing changed as I closed and reopened my eyes.

There were still two angry vampires beckoning for me.

"Listen!" Emmett said his voice booming as it bounced off the trees and the wide spaced open field. "I don't know what the hell you two want, but Angela belongs with us. So why don't you move along before you start something you definitely won't be finishing alive!"

He smirked at James and Victoria and while she looked slightly scared, he looked less than impressed.

"Big words."

"I talk as big as I act," Emmett grinned.

"Bring it!" James encouraged.

"Wait!" Victoria said. "We're just here to take Angela home. We mean no harm."

Jacob grew even tenser next to me as angry shudders rippled through him and I gently rubbed his overheated skin to calm him.

"No harm," Alice scoffed. "Please. You are the ones who made her."

Jams growled at Alice but made no attempt to get closer. "This does not concern you. Now, Angela come on," he said impatiently.

Emmett stepped forward, flexing his muscles as he moved. "I said; she belongs with us!"

"So move or die."

"We had no choice. We made a mistake," Victoria cackled, her voice nervous. She tried to back away a little but James grabbed her arm to pull her back.

"Shut up, Vic. They don't need to know."

"Mistake?"

"What Victoria means is that Angela is our responsibility. We won't stay in town long. We'll leave soon," James said, but it didn't sound like a promise.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I know you are lying. Your actions are very transparent. I see you stick around the area for at least a few more weeks. Unless we finish this now."

"Well," James smirked. "Let's finish it then."

* * *

**(EDWARD POV)**

"I am surprised that you haven't asked me how I know you are a vampire."

I rolled my eyes visibly, so he could see. "Your wife is one, your daughter is one. I am sure you are able to recognize our kind."

"You are different though. You interact with humans. You feed on animals."

"It's Carlisle's philosophy. We have all adapted," I shrugged.

"Fascinating."

"If you say so."

The road was narrowing and trees were lining up on the side of it, growing closer together -creating a blanket of green and brown: bark and leafs, which meant we were close to the thick fringe of the woods.

Which meant Bella was somewhere in those woods.

"And what about the fact your gift is useless with me," Daggett said, his eyes still on the road. "You don't want to know how it's possible?"

His question was casual and again it surprised me there was no mean undertone. He seemed genuinely curious.

"I am sure you have some sort of mind trick going. I just don't care."

"Now, now, that's not entirely true, now is it?" Daggett chided me. "Don't lie Edward."

"I think we both know you care very much. After all, if you could read my mind now, you wouldn't need me to take you to your precious Bella."

There was definite malice in his voice now. It made my fingers twitch.

"Instead, you need me. Not knowing if I am a friend or foe. I control you."

The smirk on his lips was enough to smash his head through the windshield.

* * *

**(ANGELA POV)**

I'd never liked violence. In fact, I had always detested it. But as a vampire and a new one at it, I felt a strange sense of blood spiked adrenaline course through me; it was instinctual to bend and twist my muscles into a defensive crouch; ready to fight.

I planted my feet firmly on the ground, looking for balance and stability. I wasn't ready to actually fight, I knew this, but it felt good to learn the basics of this new body.

James narrowed his eyes at me while Victoria looked pleading. I knew she was begging me to come along peacefully because she was smart enough to know James and she were outnumbered.

But I wasn't going to go with them. I was part of the Cullens now, no matter how strange that felt. And if they were going to fight, I had to fight along with them.

"Bring it!" Emmett boomed as he lunged at James, tackling him without effort.

Victoria hissed as James and Emmett took turns to slam each other to the ground. She wanted to protect her mate and tried to circle the two vampires who were wrestling on the ground.

Her eyes moved rapidly between Emmett and James – it was like she was watching a tennis match with a supersonic ball. I could see that she wanted to jump in but hesitated to do so.

Emmett was bigger and stronger than James and it seemed like he had the upper hand as he pounded on him and grabbed his arm only to tear it off like James was no more than a rag doll being ripped to shreds by a dog.

I blanched at the sight of James' arm remaining limp at his side. It looked very painful and James verbalized loudly how agonizing it was.

He roared in pain and anger which set Victoria off. She jumped on Emmett and tried to twist is neck.

But compared to James, Victoria was nothing more but an annoying bug Emmett shook off with ease.

She went flying and landed right in front of Jasper, who grabbed her from behind before she could get back to Emmett. Pulling her back by her fiery red hair, he dragged her away. She hissed and fought but Alice helped Jasper as she jumped on Victoria's back.

It seemed like an easy win until James finally got an opening as Emmett took a miniscule second to stand up and flex his muscles.

James lunged at Emmett, trying to bite his neck, leaving Emmett wincing in pain when he managed to sink his teeth into Emmett's shoulder instead.

This gave James momentary advantage and he grabbed Emmett's leg and swirled him around. It looked weird to see the strong-muscled guy being handled by James who was much smaller.

But Emmett didn't tolerate James' abuse for long. James kicked him to the ground but Emmett grabbed his leg and managed to bring him down too. James, fighting with one arm now, did not tolerate that as he flung himself at Emmett and tried to get a firm grip of his leg. Pulling at it, Emmett tried to free himself and managed to do so, kicking James a few feet away before getting up and jumping on him again.

Meanwhile, Jasper and Alice were dealing with Victoria who seemed to be getting mad with rage. She was attacking Alice who easily ducked her moves with a grace and fluency that stunned me. If I could be like that, I would be quite formidable. I briefly thought about how painful gym glass used to have been, because I'd never been an athlete. Now, I could do anything if I put the wide spaces of my mind to it.

Jacob was still holding my hand and I welcomed his touch because it kept me grounded. A part of me wanted to jump Victoria or lunge at James but I knew I would only be a distraction to Emmett, Jasper and Alice if I did. So I allowed Jacob to keep me in my place, rooted to the ground as I observed James with one arm and Victoria screeching with anger – they were the opposite of the Cullens who remained composed and calm.

It all seemed to go smoothly, because James was soon missing two arms and his dead limbs didn't crawl on their own like they did in the movies; they remained dead at his sides until Emmett kicked him down and tore both arms off completely.

I watched with fascination as the limbs seemed like porcelain, half shattered, half intact. James groaned and growled in pain but Emmett was relentless.

Now that James had no arms to defend himself, it seemed like an easy kill for Emmett.

The moment he went for James' throat I swallowed in reflex. I knew that one or two bites would be enough to finish James off.

Emmett gave him a head butt and then used his entire upper body to pin James down before leaning in and biting a piece of flesh off the side of his shoulder.

James' cries became louder and Victoria howled with him, unable to shake Alice off, who was biting away pieces of flesh herself, while Jasper kept Victoria down.

It would have been slightly comedic, had it not been so bizarre. It was like a bad horror flick coming to life and I realized that in the movies the good guys always won but never without a twist.

And soon a twist came.

It was the wind that alerted me, ruffling the leafs on the branches of the trees surrounding the open field, and the breeze stirred the scent towards me.

A musky but familiar scent was pushed my way, a scent that reminded me of that night.

The night I'd been taken from the prom and had been turned into a vampire.

Everything stopped. I no longer had the desire to watch what was unfolding in front of me. I only wanted to run. Maybe it was weird because a vampire's natural instinct was to protect itself against these dangers by fighting; not run from them. And earlier I had felt that adrenaline rush, the eagerness that was seeping into my bones and muscles; the awareness that had been telling me to fight.

But now I was a coward again and my body locked down; maybe to preserve itself as well. Maybe this was my way of dealing; I was young and inexperienced with this whole thing after all.

I stood there, fearing what was to come as my new friends tried to destroy the ones that had held me captive.

I wondered if they knew. If they could smell what I smelled. I gave Jacob a sideway glance but he remained stoic as he watched vampires being ripped to shreds.

He noticed me looking at him and his dark eyes met mine.

"You alright?" He murmured softly. "I know it looks brutal."

I shook my hand and clung to his hand, emphasizing that I was in fact not alright.

"Angie?" Jacob asked his voice grim but laced with worry. "What's wrong?"

"He is coming," was all I said.

* * *

**(ANGELA POV)**

"Who's coming?"

Jacob looked at me, his body tensing beside me.

"The one who took me."

Jacob understood immediately.

"Is he close?"

"Can't you smell him?" I asked.

Jacob shook his head. "Too many leeches around for me to smell anything distinguished."

Despite my worry I gave him a skeptical look.

"Leeches?"

"Sorry, bad habit," Jacob shrugged before he zeroed in on some moving branches in the distance.

"Looks like more company is coming."

"Garrett," I said as I tried to control the shakes that were crippling my muscles.

"We can deal with one more," Jacob said convincingly.

"Garrett is strong," I whispered. "And the Cullens are distracted still..."

While James and Victoria were both down, they were still fighting, especially Victoria. The Cullens didn't seem to have noticed the arrival of Garrett yet.

"Guess I need to help," Jacob muttered. "Emmett can't take on the armless idiot and the other one at the same time. And Red over there seems like a mean bitch, even if she is missing half her face and neck..."

"You're going to phase?"

I knew that would be the only way for him to fight. He would get hurt in his human form. Of course from what I had heard doctor Carlisle explain, he could get hurt in his wolf form as well.

He just nodded before dashing into the woods behind us, leaving me to fend for myself.

Garrett approached slowly, as if he were trying to reach a wounded animal. He looked at Victoria and James, watching them fight for their immortal lives. I thought he would jump right in to try and save them. But he didn't. Instead he headed straight towards me.

"Angela," he called his voice almost kind.

But I remembered how he had grabbed my breakable human body without remorse before handing me over to James and Victoria. This man was not here for me. I was just leverage.

I was bait.

Before I could speak or move, something furry dashed past me, leaving the fleeting feeling of a wet nose pressed against the back of my hand.

_Jacob._

* * *

**(EDWARD POV)**

It had been a bad move to slam Daggett's head in. I mean, I knew he had driven me in the general area of where Bella would be, because her fragrance lingered here, albeit faintly.

This indicated it must have been a while since she had been in the area I was currently passing. '

But _she had_ been here.

All I could do was follow her scent and hope it would bring me to her.

I had no idea of Daggett was alright or if he would come after me. There were plenty of questions I had for him but none of them mattered now that I was close to finding Bella on my own.

The woods were getting thicker and darker and the night sky wasn't visible through the dark fringe of leafs anymore. Bella's scent however was getting more dominant and if I focused hard enough I could follow her scent directly towards the place she was being kept.

I was almost there.

* * *

**(BELLA POV)**

My hands were hurting and itchy and I was exhausted. Try standing up for half a day without food, water or pee breaks and see how you like it. It sucked beyond any doubt.

As time progressed and my body threatened to succumb under the pressure, the fear and the general tiredness I just wanted it to be over with.

I mean, I obviously didn't want to die but the endless waiting was draining m worse than a blood lusting vampire could.

Also, I missed Edward and my soul ached to see him. I wanted to be in the comfort and protection of his arms. It had been hours but it felt like days. And I had no idea of knowing if Edward was close to finding me.

I looked over to see Sapphire leaning against a tree, not too far from me. She looked almost as tired as I felt.

Watching her intently for a minute made me feel a little sorry for her. She was so naïve. She begged her mother to be a vampire but she had no idea what it entailed to be one.

I thought of Angela and how she had dealt with the unexpected hand she'd been given. It had been involuntary and very painful.

It made no sense that Sapphire would desire such a thing and yet she did. I supposed she wanted to be close to her mother and sister.

_And Edward._

She turned her head and our eyes met. Then she looked back at her mother who was scattering about a few feet away, humming to herself like a small child hiding in the bliss of a make belief world.

"You're going to die," Sapphire taunted me.

My sympathy immediately dropped a couple of notches. If she wanted to play this game, I would join and beat her.

"So are you," I countered with a shrug.

Kate turned to look at us but decided not to intervene.

"I'll be a vampire," Sapphire assured me with a smug smile.

I snorted, which made her frown.

"What's funny?" she grumbled.

"You say it like it is a good thing."

"It will be," Sapphire vowed.

"Really? It doesn't seem like it is so great."

"Well, you will never find out how exciting it'll be to be beautiful and powerful."

I rolled my eyes which aggravated Sapphire.

This gave me small satisfaction.

"Beautiful and powerful? Wow, you sure have priorities."

I continued before she could say another word.

"Ask you mom what it is like to be writhing in excruciating pain. To feel your hart stop. To have such a craving for blood you become a murderer."

I remembered the stories Edward had told me about what it had felt like to be changed. It would hurt and that was an understatement. And after the transformation there was a time of doubt and confusion. There would be a choice between becoming a monster or fighting against the supernatural and maintain a sense of humanity.

It wasn't an experience you would want your teenage daughter to go through.

Sapphire's face fell and she turned her head to look at her mother.

"Mom?"

"Don't tell me you want that, Sapphire." I said, trying to keep my voice neutral. Maybe if I could get through to her, it would make a difference. At the very least I was buying more time. "Don't tell me you want to be become a monster. There is nothing beautiful or powerful about it."

"Mom?" she asked again, her voice uncertain.

Kate turned and gave her daughter a lazy smile. I wondered if she had even been paying attention to our conversation.

"Don't listen to her, sweetheart."

"She is jealous."

Kate Daggett moved over to her daughter and cupped her face before her crimson eyes focused on me. I knew she was trying to intimidate me as she slowly approached me.

I pushed the sense to scream away.

"Tsk," I mocked. "You think I am jealous?" I hated how my voice faltered.

"Poor girl, so close to death," Kate Daggett breathed and she slid to me.

Her cool breath caressed my face with a freezing burn that seemed to cut my skin. It scared me as much as it disgusted me.

I could die. I could actually die.

_Edward where are you?_

"You can kill me," I whispered. "But what kind of mother would kill her own daughter in the process and put her through the horror of becoming an immortal?"

She didn't answer me. Instead she hissed at me and bared her teeth in warning.

I turned away and noticed Sapphire's eyes.

She didn't look so triumphant anymore.

* * *

**(EDWARD POV)**

Bella.

I could sense that she was close. Very close.

I could taste her on my tongue. Freesias and strawberries; it was heavenly. It was home.

But there was something else in the air. Something harsh and better: the smell of chemicals.

Something I had smelled before when I had found pieces of Angela's prom dress near Hartzell Creek.

Victoria and/or her mother were close. I remembered that Angela had said they had unnaturally curly hair. Hair that would be curled artificially; a perm. I smelled the chemicals in their hair.

I halted and closed my eyes. There was a faint voice in the distance, penetrating my thoughts.

It was like listening to static without being able to make out all the words but still catching some.

It sounded like juvenile complaints. Hungry. Tired.

_Human._

But it wasn't Bella.

There was another voice; this one was clear but unfamiliar. No one I had come across before.

_"Don't listen to her, sweetheart."_

I moved towards the voice, letting it lead me to the right place.

I still didn't recognize the voice belonging to the words inside my head but I knew I had to follow it.

"Poor girl, so close to death," the voice said aloud.

I opened my eyes and hissed and roared like an animal who watched its mate being wounded.

Bella was near. I could truly taste her on my tongue now. Her scent, her fear. The unique fluttering of her heart inside her chest. Her breathing which was slightly shaky but steady enough to rassure me she was still alive. I didn't smell fresh or dried blood, so it didn't look like she had been hurt.

She was so close.

I fought the urge to yell and call out for her, knowing that would get her killed much faster.

Sprinting through the woods, I listened for voices but all was quiet. Only the static in my head remained and I followed it like a lifeline that connected me to Bella.

I would find her.

The static got louder and started irritating me. The words that escaped on occasion were triumphant and malicious.

_I am so bored. I hope she dies soon. _

Dashing past trees, the ground light under my feet I felt like I was flying. I jumped on branches and swayed off rocks. I used the ground as a trampoline as I bounded towards the source of the static blindly.

And then, more sudden and unexpected than I had expected, I found myself in a small clearing.

And on the other side of it was a large tree with a small girl bound to it, two other female surrounding her.

One was human and mean spirited – the static with minimal words came from her.

_Sapphire._

The other woman's thoughts were clear and full of desire for blood and chaos.

This must be Kate Daggett.

The third girl was quiet and I couldn't access her thoughts.

But when her dark chocolate eyes met mine I saw everything in them that I couldn't read in her mind.

_Bella. _

Relief was short lived as Kate Daggett turned around. Almost like in slow motion her eyes lifted to mine and excitement and a challenge lay in them.

She had been expecting me. Just like her husband.

"Edward Cullen. It sure took you long enough. And here I thought you were such a gentleman," she reprimanded me.

"Get away from her," I growled as I moved closer.

But Kate Daggett did no such thing. Instead she leaned in to her prey and inhaled deep, playing with Bella's mahogany locks as she showed her teeth close to Bella's carotid artery.

It wasn't a warning, nor a threat.

"Now now Edward…," she chided me smugly. "No need to be rude."

It was a promise.

"You'll get your nibble soon enough."

Her teeth pierced through Bella's creamy skin before I had a chance to rip her to pieces.

* * *

**A/N: ****This story will have 1 more regular chapter and an epilogue. I'll update both of them as soon as possible.**

**After that I will take a small break to prepare for Volume 2. So the story as a whole is far from over but some things will be resolved by chapter 50.**

**- I am very proud to be a part of a New Countdown. Countdown to VDay The Misplaced love Letter: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6618121/1/**

**More information on here as well: www(dot)wix(dot)com/twilightfanfics/holidaycountdowns**

**Check out this blog: angst-thenewfluff(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ if you want recommendations on good angsty stories, inspiring debates on fanfiction and so much more. They have interviewed me for my other story Bring On The Wonder.**

**As always, thanks for all the support. I truly appreciate people sticking with this story! It truly is far from over. There is so much more in store for Bella and Edward.**

**Have a good week and Happy Valentine's Day!**


	50. Broken

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Eternally Intertwined belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization.©2009-2011 rights reserved worldwide.**

* * *

What happened previously:

What happened previously:

_"Get away from her," I growled as I moved closer._

_But Kate Daggett did no such thing. Instead she leaned in to her prey and inhaled deep, playing with Bella's mahogany locks as she showed her teeth close to Bella's carotid artery._

_It wasn't a warning, nor a threat._

_"Now now Edward…," she chided me smugly. "No need to be rude."_

_It was a promise._

_"You'll get your nibble soon enough."_

Her teeth pierced through Bella's creamy skin before I had a chance to rip her to pieces.

* * *

**CHAPTER 49: BROKEN**

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

**"A lonely impulse of delight  
Drove to this tumult in the clouds;  
I balanced all, brought all to mind,  
The years to come seemed waste of breath,  
A waste of breath the years behind  
In balance with this life, this death."**

I scraped my throat as I tried to read the words but they came out in nothing but a scratchy whisper that echoed harshly through the cold room.

I was dressed in black as I stood above an open casket. It was cream white wood like her once vibrant and alive face.

The undertaker had done his best to make Bella look like she was sleeping but it was all deceit. Her lips were a fake red. Her cheeks ashen underneath a sheet of ivory toned make up. All to make it seem like she was simply resting.

But Bella wasn't resting.

She was dead.

Extreme sobbing came from beside me. Renée Dwyer was crying her heart out for her daughter.

Charlie Swan was sitting alone in the front row of chairs; his eyes red and swollen.

I had never seen the Chief cry but I understood the sentiment and I was crying with him.

The salty tears that trailed my face were also bittersweet. I welcomed them like dried out land welcomed rain after a long drought. It was the exhibition of my emotions, each teardrop a token of my devotion and longing for Bella and how much I would miss her.

I had color on my cheeks and my hands were warm. A beating heart pounded against my chest.

A new heart with a permanent hole.

She had given me her heart in exchange for her life.

Bella was dead and I was alive.

But I was also alone. I had to wait seventy or eighty years before I would be reunited with my love again.

I knew I would never be able to wait that long.

She had given me life and I wanted to give it back.

I wanted it to be me in the casket.

I wanted to be undead again.

"Do you want that to happen?" Alice asked.

I frowned as I watched the clear images in Alice's head. The flashes of Bella's funeral were an extremely depressing sight and if I could have cried like in the vision, I would have. The idea of becoming human while Bella would die was startling and I had no idea what it meant.

"Stop agonizing me," I demanded.

"Something is coming, Edward," my sister warned. "I don't know what that vision means but I do know that we need to be careful."

I let out a harsh laugh.

"Something is coming, Alice?" I muttered. "Look around…something already did, "I added as I pointed at Bella who was almost as ashen as she had looked in Alice's vision.

But at least she was still alive.

There was an IV pole on her left side, a heart monitor echoing through the room on the other.

A bandage on the side of her neck.

And let's not forget the monster in the room.

_Me._

As I looked at the small ivory hand in my own – an IV needle taped to it to keep it in place, I realized that I couldn't escape my nature no matter how desperately I wanted to.

I had murdered and I had stolen, I had coveted and I had lied.

I had broken Bella and I had saved her.

I was the monster in the room.

_Again._

"I don't get these visions for nothing, you know. There is always a reason."

And with that, she left me alone in the aftermath of the disturbing vision she had bestowed upon me like a small cut that wouldn't stop bleeding. The images of Bella's funeral hit too close to my current reality.

She had survived but barely. She was alive but she had been very close to death.

Or immortality.

"Edward?"

My father was standing in the doorway, his gaze intense and his brow creased with worry.

"Alice was here?"

I nodded.

He remained silent as he listened to the heart monitor giving updates on Bella's condition. He read a print out from the machine before he looked at her chart.

"And?"

My father held up his hand as he made sense of the information written on Bella's chart. Reading his mind I concluded Bella would be waking up soon.

"She'll be fine," my father told me.

"How is _she_?" I informed icily about the state of the other mortal that had been hurt.

"Broken ankle and shoulder, some blood loss but not too severe. She will be alright though, according to her doctor."

I nodded grimly. "No thanks to me."

"Edward, you mustn't blame yourself for hurting Sapphire. You did what you could to defend your mate, son."

_My mate_. _Bella._Who was lying in a hospital bed, yet again. The pristine white sheets wrapped up her innocence, while the large bandage on the side of her neck proved how sinister her life had gotten.

"This is wrong," I whispered. "It's all so wrong."

It was wrong._ I_ was wrong. I had been callous all this time. I had started a relationship with a breakable human knowing I could harm her. But I hadn't cared. I had acted on feelings and desires, instead of logic and rationale.

Perhaps it was time for me to take some responsibility.

"Edward," my father spoke firmly as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Without you Bella would have been dead."

I fought against fresh images of her funeral from Alice's vision as my father gently assured me.

"You saved her."

* * *

**(FLASHBACK)**

Bella struggled against the strength of the vicious creature draining her blood.

I wanted to jump in but before I could reach Kate and risk Bella's life because she would snap Bella's neck, I grabbed Sapphire and secured my iron grip on _her_neck.

An eye for an eye and all that.

"Kate!" I roared, as I held Sapphire in a choking position. "STOP!"

But Kate Daggett did no such thing. In fact she managed to grab onto Bella even tighter, pressing her lips to the wound she had created. I could hear Bella's heart beat slow and her breath falter.

Kate was killing her. She thought about how delicious Bella tasted and how much delight she felt at killing her.

Sapphire trembled against my chest while my hands encircled her neck. I tried not to squeeze because I didn't want to accidentally kill her.

She sobbed as she watched her mother try to kill the woman I loved.

"I will do the same to you," I hissed as her heartbeat raced in my ears. I could hear her blood pulsing and her breathing speeding up.

"She'll kill her," Sapphire whispered through her cries." "She will."

Hearing her say those words had never made me want to kill as badly as I did then. The time to play nice was gone.

I saw red.

I let go of Sapphire, pushing her away roughly which send her flying against a tree before she crashed to the ground like a rag doll.

If I'd had time I would have noticed how Sapphire remained still after landing her head against a tree trunk but I was too busy saving Bella as I lunged myself at Kate. I grabbed her arm and pulled her off Bella roughly.

She hissed as I spun her to face me.

Her lips were drenched with blood, a trail of it seeping down her chin.

"I told you to be patient," she growled.

For a portion of a second the world stopped. My eyes zeroed in on the red elixir that was making a trail as it dripped down Kate's chin into the cleavage of her dress between the valley of her breasts.

I wasn't sexually aroused because of her but in that tiny moment I envied the fact Kate had tasted Bella's blood because it smelled glorious.

I'd had the same desire a few times though my love and sexual desire for Bella had always been far greater than the need to drain her off her blood.

Kate sneered at me as she removed the blood from her chin. I watched as she stained her fingers with it.

But before I could act on the need to lick the drops of scattered blood off Kate's fingers Bella's deafening scream sounded and I was pulled out of my trance.

She had slumped to the ground, blood still flowing from her neck as she clutched the wound, gasping in pain. Her fingers too reddened with her own blood as she pressed her hand against the wound.

I grabbed Kate tighter as I watched Bella struggle.

She was going to pay for this.

_Poor wounded bird_ Kate thought as she struggled against my grip.

_So fragile, so delicious_

"You're going to die," I vowed, before ripping off one of her arms with an ease that made it seem she was made of paper.

She howled in pain, the sound mixing in with Bella's cries across the meadow.

Kate, now one armed, hissed and growled as she tried to bite me, but I was faster and stronger. I grabbed her other arm and ripped it off too, snapping it like a twig as she screamed. She barely put up a fight now that she was missing limbs. Clearly Kate was not a very good vampire. She was menacing but not very fast or defensive. I supposed she had been used to other vampires fighting her battles for her.

I was about to lean in and bite her neck, hoping to rip off her head that way, when a hand on my shoulder held me back.

"Son, that's enough."

"The girl is right there," he pointed at Sapphire, who was lying on the ground, wounded from the way I had violently pushed her aside.

"And Bella needs you," he added, as her screams echoed off the trees.

"Kate bit her," I said as Carlisle held Kate's half dismembered body down.

"Hold her, we have to finish this," Carlisle said. "I don't relish the thought of having to kill someone but this is inevitable."

He gave me a poignant look before grabbing Kate's head and ripping it off.

_May she rest in peace_, he prayed_._

He let go off Kate's crumbled body and momentarily moved to Sapphire, who was lying in the ground.

She wasn't moving.

Crap, what if I had killed her?

I didn't like the girl by any means but killing her would be wrong on so many levels. An eye for an eye applied to vampires but Sapphire had always played games far too innocent to be killed for.

I listened for a heartbeat and a pulse, relieved when I heard one, albeit weak.

Carlisle crouched down and checked Sapphire's pulse.

"She's alive," he affirmed my own assessment and he returned to my side. "But we do need to get her to a hospital."

_We better take care of this mess right away, son. We don't have much time._

"I have matches and torches in my backpack," I pointed as I moved to Bella's side, grabbing her hand to sooth her. I tried to ignore the blood that stained her shirt by holding my breath.

Carlisle took the bag and pulled out the necessities to make a quick fire.

Once a few torches were burning he threw the pieces of Kate in a pile and lighted them with the torches. Her flesh hissed and whistled in the flames.

It all seemed so calm, but Bella's ear shattering pleas to stop the burning made him act fast.

"You have to suck the venom out," Carlisle said as he poked the fire. "It's the only chance she has."

"Unless you want to let the change happen."

"I can't do that. You know I won't be able to stop," I groaned. "I'll kill her."

"You will have to find the will to stop. She is your mate; you love her."

I looked at Bella's face, scrunched up in pain as she tried to bite back her screams.

"Edward," she gasped. "It hurts."

"Make a choice Edward, time is running out," Carlisle urged.

I leaned in and softly brushed her hair away.

_"I love you,"_ I whispered.

"I'll make it better," I promised, before closing my lips over the gushing wound.

(**END FLASHBACK)**

* * *

"Where am I?"

Bella's voice was scratchy and hoarse and I could tell it visibly hurt her to speak.

"Shh, love," I soothed. "Don't speak."

"Edward?" she whispered. "I knew you would find me."

"You never gave up because you love me," she said.

I could hear unconditional trust in every word she spoke.

"Of course, Bella," I vowed, grabbing the hand that was free from the IV needle in mine. I started to gently rub it.

"I am sorry I didn't get to you sooner."

Bella lifted the hand I wasn't touching and looked at the IV. Then she lifted her arm to touch the bandage that covered the wound on the side of her neck.

"She bit me."

I nodded. "Yes, she did."

"It burned, Edward. It burned so much."

"I know."

I knew all too well how painful the transformation from man to monster was. It was excruciating.

She lifted her eyes to meet mine. She looked tired and in pain but her eyes were bright.

"You saved me," she said with conviction.

I had saved her. But just barely. As I had put my lips on the wound I had wanted to suck greedily but Kate's venom had tainted the richness of Bella's fragrance; of the powerful aroma that her blood held. After I had no longer tasted the venom, it had been very difficult to stop. In fact, I had been completely enraptured by the idea of having Bella's untainted blood course through me. To have my irises colored red as a token of the love and devotion I felt for her.

It had been Carlisle who had pulled me back roughly, forcing all his strength on me to make me stop. I would have fought against him and rush back to the siren whose blood was now calling for me had it not been for one detail.

The fragile thumping of a heart.

Bella's heart.

And then like the fluttering of a butterfly's wings there had been another beat.

"Edward?" Carlisle had asked me questioningly.

"What is happening?" I had whispered, grabbing my chest.

Carlisle had no answer for that and Bella's feeble struggles and her unsteady heartbeat had snapped us both out of it.

"Edward?"

Bella's voice pulled me from my reverie.

"You saved me," Bella said again as she gave me a weak smile.

"I love you," I offered her.

"Love you too."

"So, what happened? How long have I been unconscious?"

"You were brought in two nights ago. You gave everyone quite a scare."

"I am sorry," Bella said.

"You should be," I half teased. "You are too stubborn for your own good. Why did you go to the Daggetts all by yourself?"

Bella sighed as she tried to sit up a little. "I wanted to force something. We were going in rounds with all this information and I thought I could help. Obviously it was a very bad idea," she muttered.

"Agreed," I nodded. "I know you love a bit of danger but please never do that again."

"I would say I promise, but you know me," Bella teased.

"Promise," I demanded as I leaned in close.

Bella blinked and the heart monitor started beeping wildly.

"I promise," Bella blinked before she pouted her lips for a kiss.

I happily obliged, thrilled to feel her soft lips against mine.

I pulled away after the heart machine became erratic and a nurse entered the room to check the print out.

"Well well, look, who's awake," a woman in a pristine white nurse outfit spoke.

I read her nametag. Colleen Smith.

_Look at that hunk of burning love at her bedside. I wouldn't mind giving him a sponge bath_

I cringed at her words and Bella seemed to pick up on my unease because she grabbed my hand possessively as nurse Smith wrote something on her chart.

"The machine has gone wild. Are you feeling anxious?" She asked Bella.

"No," Bella answered curtly.

"Well, I'll be back later to check on you," nurse Smith said coolly as she raised an eyebrow at our intertwined hands.

"Bye Nurse Grumpy," Bella hissed as nurse Smith left.

"So, what happened with the v-a-m-p-i-r-e-s?" Bella spelled.

"Why are you spelling the word vampire?"

Bella shrugged. "I bet Grumpy is listening at the door."

"I am sure she knows how to spell Bella," I teased.

"Edward, just answer the question."

"James and Victoria were destroyed. Kate too."

"Good," Bella stated.

"There is one more vampire out there though. His name is Garrett."

Bella nodded. "I saw him. He is the one who took Angela from the masquerade ball."

Before I could affirm, Bella lifted herself and grabbed my arm. "Oh my God, Angela!" she exclaimed before huffing in pain.

"Hmpfh..."

"Careful, you need to take it easy," I warned as I gently pushed her back against the pillows.

"Angela?" she asked again, her voice uncertain. "How is she?"

"She is at home," I hedged.

Bella scrutinized my face for a moment. I looked away, thinking of a way to distract her, but Bella was stubborn.

She grabbed my hand, forcing me to look at her.

"What are you not telling me?"

"It's Jacob. He..._he got hurt."_

Bella's heartbeat slightly sped up and she looked at me with wide eyes. "Is he okay?"

"He phrased into a wolf to help Emmett and Jasper but before he could reach them he got attacked by Garrett. Eventually Emmett and Jasper managed to get Garrett off but he ran. Emmett went after him but Garrett is very fast. Jasper and Alice took Jacob to the house. He has a broken arm but Carlisle treated him. He will be fine," I summarized.

Bella let out an audible sigh of relief. "Angela must have been so worried."

"She was," I said.

"And the others? Your family?"

"They are all fine," I assured Bella.

Bella nodded, seemingly relieved. "Good."

"There is something you have to know though," I said hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"I hurt Sapphire. When her mother got you and started to…drink your blood," I gulped and Bella grimaced at the memory- "I wanted to threaten her by pretending I would hurt Sapphire. She paid no attention it though and then I had to stop her, so I shoved Sapphire aside quite roughly and she got hurt pretty badly."

I didn't want to frighten Bella or put the idea in her head that I would harm a human so recklessly.

But Bella was blasé. "She had it coming. She was gloating before when I was alone with her and her mother. I would have smacked her myself had I not been tied up."

"I am sorry for that," I offered quietly. I hated the fact Bella had gotten hurt by Kate and I was certain Sapphire had displayed her usual irritating taunting behavior. But did that excuse the fact I hurt her?

If I reasoned all was fine, I would excuse all the violence I used and I didn't want to be that kind of person. Well _monster._

"Wow….it bothers you, doesn't it?" Bella observed.

"She is a human, Bella. And I hurt her, displaying I am a monster," I expressed my feelings.

Bella shook her head. "I am sorry you feel responsible for getting her hurt, but she shouldn't have been there in the first place."

I nodded. "Perhaps, but hurting her makes me no better than her mother hurting you."

"That's ridiculous, Edward. You are nothing like Kate Daggett. She is THE monster. Or was anyway. Not you!"

Bella took my hand and placed a gentle kiss on it "You're still my bad boy vampire boyfriend."

I gave her a small grin. "I aim to please, Ms. Swan."

Bella grinned back and pouted her lips.

"Show me," Bella begged,

I leaned in and pressed my lips against her. They were warm and soft and reminded me of home. She was my home, my essence and although I should leave, I knew I never could.

"Bella?" I whispered against her lips.

"Hmm…"

"You should rest."

I pulled away and kissed her forehead.

"You're no fun!" Bella huffed.

I gave her a smile and took her hand. "I am a bore."

"Sleep now," I told her. "You'll heal faster that way."

Bella closed her eyes as I rubbed her hand soothingly.

"Edward?" she murmured.

"Yes, love?"

_"Stay…"_

"I will, forever."

And I would.

I was no fool. I knew it was because of me that Bella had gotten hurt. But it was also Bella's stubbornness that had put her in the position to get hurt more than once.

Most of all, I loved her and she loved me and you shouldn't abandon the one you loved. Not unless you wanted your heart shattered. And that's what would happen if I left Bella. It would kill us both to break the bond we had.

Still, more than ever I realized that the fact she was human and I was not would eventually separate us. Whether she would get hurt again, due to illness or old age, Bella and I would not be able to stay together forever if we got separated by those factors.

In that moment, as I watched her sleep, things started to become clear for me.

If I wanted to keep her, as selfish as that may be, than eventually we would have to consider the possibility of Bella becoming a vampire.

Not without discussing it properly of course but it was no longer something we could sweep under the carpet. There was a lot to be said about it. The pain she would have to go through, all the aspects of becoming a vampire and being a new born, giving up her human life…all things we needed to put into perspective.

"You'll do it," a voice sounded from the door.

_Alice._

"I can see you do it. And she wants to, you know."

"Alice," I sighed. "I am not going to have this conversation with you. This is between Bella and me."

"Still, if you're going to do this, I think you owe it to her to make things official."

I frowned at her, not knowing what she was getting at.

"What are you talking about?"

Alice rolled her eyes, as if it was blatantly obvious. "Marriage, silly!" she said excitedly.

Marriage?

_Marriage?_

"What?"

Alice sighed as she ruffled my hair. "You are so dense sometimes, brother."

Undoubtedly, I was. But marriage was something I had never considered.

And perhaps it was ironic to consider changing Bella into an immortal before making her my wife, but I never had.

"It is," Alice muttered.

Darn, I must have said that aloud.

"Edward, you cannot change her into a vampire and not make your relationship official first. It would be wrong."

"Alice," I grumbled. "Bella is seventeen. I don't even know how she would feel about the concept of marriage let alone the idea of becoming a vampire. So stop planning a wedding in your head"

"She is going to be eighteen in a few months. Charlie would not be able to protest legally, though I am sure he'll throw a fit. "

Alice laughed at the idea of that which made me grimace. Charlie would be mad. Not only that, it would also be one of those things to consider when talking to Bella about becoming a vampire.

She would have to leave her parents behind.

Her friends, although one of them was already a vampire and the other was dead, would miss her too.

"Alice, I really need to talk to Bella about this. There is a lot we need to think about before we can even consider it."

"You can't tell her about the proposal!" Alice warned. "That would kill the romantic gesture!"

"Alice!" I warned. "I don't even know if that'll happen."

"I doooooo," the annoying pixie grinned.

"Dadum dadum. Dadum, dadum." She hummed before leaving the room.

I rolled my eyes at her retreating form and looked at Bella, who was sleeping peacefully, her delicate chest rising and falling with every breath she took.

She was gorgeous.

And I had to admit I did find the idea of making her my wife appealing. That way we would belong together in every way.

I thought about Bella in gauzy white, walking towards me down an aisle covered with rose petals. The vows that would bind us together forever, even if immortality wouldn't.

Darn that pixie. Now that she had planted this in my mind, I kind of wanted it.

* * *

"Edward?"

I turned to see my father coming down the hall. He was wearing his white lab coat, which meant he was on call.

"Carlisle," I acknowledged him.

"How is Bella?"

"Better, I think. She is sleeping now. Charlie is with her."

Carlisle nodded. "That's good."

"I wanted to let you know that Sapphire was transferred to another hospital this morning."

That was certainly a surprise, given the fact that no one had visited her since she had been admitted, apart from me and I had only visited once when she was sleeping the first night after she had been brought in. I had acted out of guilt, because I'd wanted to make sure she would be alright.

"Who made that decision? I haven't seen anyone visit her."

"I don't know. There wasn't anything on her chart. No name, nothing at all"

"You think it was her father?"

Carlisle shrugged. "I am not sure. It could be. Assuming he was physically able to."

"The last time I saw him he was getting his face slammed into glass," I muttered wryly.

"I am sure you had your reasons, even if I don't agree with violence," Carlisle pointed out. "If he is the one who ordered the transfer, it would indicate he survived."

"I know."

I had not intended to kill Mark Daggett. He had simply irritated me with his smug behavior. Whether he was dead or not was unknown at this point, which made the situation difficult.

"Emmett and Jasper checked out the spot where you left him. The car was empty."

_That means Mark Daggett is still out there somewhere,_ my father pointed out silently.

"Maybe he took his daughter and moved on."

"That's a possibility. I am worried about the fact he knows about you. And us, I am sure."

"I know. But what can we do?" They are humans. We can't kill them. And I doubt he will tell on us given what we can do to him or his daughter," I said.

"Although," I added, pondering," If he finds out about his wife and other daughter being killed, maybe he'll seek revenge."

Carlisle nodded. "There is still a lot we don't know about him."

_We have a lot to talk about,_he added in silence.

"We do," I agreed.

"Let us focus on Bella's wellbeing and recovery for now; we'll talk about this later. The transfusions seem to be working."

They did, but it made her smell all wrong. This in a way was welcoming because it distracted me from the way her blood had tasted on my tongue when I had sucked the venom out.

"At least you got all the venom out," Carlisle echoed my thoughts.

I had. But for what, I now wondered. If I was truly considering the idea of Bella as a vampire than why had I not let the change happen? It would have been easier in a way.

"It's her choice," Carlisle said, as if he were able to read my mind.

"Huh?" I asked

"She needs to decide if she wants to be a vampire."

"And if she does?" I asked.

"Then we'll welcome her into the family like another daughter," Carlisle assured me with a smile.

* * *

"I hate jello."

Bella was scooping up some of the neon green colored bouncing substance on a spoon and stuck it in her mouth.

"Then why do you keep eating it?" I teased.

"I don't know. Boredom, maybe?"

"You're bored?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "And here I thought I was entertaining company."

Bella shrugged. "Meh. Contrary to what you might think of yourself, you are kind of boring. You said so yourself a few days ago."

She flashed me a teasing smile before pushing the cup of jello away.

"You're done?" I asked as I took the cup to throw it in the trash.

"Yes," Bella nodded.

I threw out the jello and went back to Bella's side. She was lifting her hand, looking at the spot that held the IV needle.

"I hate needles," she sighed.

I took her lifted hand and placed a small kiss on it. "Carlisle said the IV will be removed soon."

"Good," Bella said, as she leaned back against the pillows. "Because I hate hospitals too."

We remained silent for a bit. Bella had been in the hospital for almost a week now and thankfully she was healing relatively fast.

The heart monitor was gone and the IV would no longer be necessary in a day or two. She'd had three transfusions in the last week and everything seemed better now.

I on the other hand was feeling strange. For an immortal my body felt exhausted. For someone undead it felt like there was something strange, something transformational going on inside me.

There was this fluttering. Like butterflies in one's stomach.

It reminded me of what I had felt when I had tasted Bella's blood.

It reminded me of Alice's vision. The one with Bella's funeral.

The one where I had been alive.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"You have that frown..."

"What frown?"

Bella smiled. "The one where you are over thinking everything."

"I am not over thinking," I protested weakly. "I just can't wait for you to be out of here."

"Me neither. I am getting tired of staring at these walls."

I nodded, completely understanding what she meant. These walls were depressing, to say the least.

"Am I not pretty enough to stare at?" I pouted.

"You are but I prefer to stare at you in my own room. And it would be nice to shower instead of getting a sponge bath from Nurse Grumpy."

Nurse Grumpy had been flirting with me constantly, much to the grievance and irritation of Bella.

"You're just jealous because Colleen likes me," I winked.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I am sure she would love to give you a sponge bath."

I grinned and leaned in close to Bella's face: our lips inches apart.

"She can try, but I much prefer Nurse Bella."

Bella gave me a mocking "hmpfh" but could barely suppress a smile.

"I am the patient, remember."

"Then I suppose I need to give you one. I will look forward to that," I said before pressing my lips to her gently.

"Mmm," Bella moaned. "I will hold you to that."

Once her heart started to become erratic – we had tested that with the heart monitor a few times, which had always made Bella giggle – I pulled away.

"Edward," Bella sighed.

"Yes, love?"

"You were thinking about leaving, weren't you?" Bella said knowingly.

Her words shocked me. She once again reminded me of how perceptive she was.

"I did," I admitted quietly.

"But?" Bella pushed.

"But I am too selfish to leave. I love you too much and I want and need to be with you. I feel guilty for getting you hurt but that overwhelming need to be close to you is a more dominant feeling."

"So you won't," Bella asked, though it sounded more like a demand. "You won't leave?"

"No, I won't."

"If we want to stay together, we need to think about the future," Bella said.

Future…I had thought about it a lot in the past few days.

Bella as a vampire.

Bella as my wife.

"Future?" I asked, curious to find out her thoughts on the matter.

"I think I need to become a vampire."

* * *

**A/N: This is the final chapter before a short-ish epilogue which will follow in a few days. The epilogue won't be the end, it'll be a bridge between this story and its sequel "Forever Entangled: Ties That Bind" (working title)**

**The title of this chapter and lyrics come from Seether ft. Amy Lee's "Broken"**

**The poem is "An Irish Airman Foresees his Death" By William Butler Yeats.**

**I want to thank everyone who has followed this story for so long. And everyone who might have discovered this story recently.**

**The support has been overwhelming!**

**It's not over yet!**

**I wish everyone a happy weekend. :)**


	51. Epilogue: Fix You

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Eternally Intertwined belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization.©2009-2011 rights reserved worldwide.**

* * *

**EPILOGUE: FIX YOU**

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

(Coldplay)

"Happy Birthday, my love," Edward whispered.

'Hmm…happy indeed," I giggled as my hand found the bulge in his sweats.

"Tsk tsk," Edward scolded me playfully. "This is your birthday. Let me please you."

"And how will you do that?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, I can think of a few ways," Edward said as he nibbled on my ear a little before kissing down my neck.

"You taste good," he murmured.

I tilted my head to give him better access while I pressed my hand to his erection again. I traced one finger along his length first before using my entire hand to grab it through the fabric.

"Bella," Edward groaned against my overheated skin. "If you want me to give you proper birthday attention, you need to stop doing that."

"Doing what?" I said, feigning innocence again.

"You know what," Edward hissed as he grabbed the hand that was touching his cock to bring it to his chest.

I grinned as I traced his lips with my free hand.

"I love teasing you."

"I love _you_," Edward countered. "Happy Birthday," he added softly.

"I love you too," I told him.

"Now…how about I make it an even better birthday," Edward grinned before his lips captured mine.

* * *

When your boyfriend who you love more than anything in the universe is getting it on with you on the morning of your birthday, the world's a very happy place.

And happy I was for the most part these days.

My neck had healed, apart from a small crescent shaped scar that would have made me feel ugly and insecure had it not been for the fact Edward seemed to like it because he kissed and licked it fervently all the time.

Hey, if it turned him on, why should I feel insecure about it, right?

I believed he felt a connection to it because he had been the one who had sucked out Kate's venom to prevent me from becoming a vampire.

If he hadn't I would have been like him by now. Immortal.

Sometimes I wish he would have let the venom spread.

If he had I would have been a vampire by now.

But I wasn't.

Not yet.

When I'd been recovering in the hospital - now four months ago - we had talked about it.

I wanted to become a vampire because it was the only thing that made sense; the only way Edward and I would have a guaranteed future together.

Edward had admitted that my eagerness to become a vampire frightened him a little. Not because he didn't want me to. Quite the opposite actually: he wanted it pretty badly- his eyes would shine with a strange brightness whenever we talked about this commitment and I always wondered what could make him feel so happy when he had also voiced his concerns on the details of how and when we were to execute my change; he felt we needed to consider a few things before such a change could take place.

First of all, Edward had insisted that I needed to be eighteen so that Charlie couldn't legally protest any of my decisions.

Also, at the time we had discussed it, the disappearance of Angela and the murder on Jessica had been too fresh. Another disappearance in Forks would have raised too much suspicion. Suspicion the Cullens didn't need.

And disappear I would have to according to Edward because newborns were volatile, strong and possibly uncontrollable. I had pointed out that it hadn't been like that for Angela and that maybe it wouldn't be like that for me but Edward had countered that regardless of how I would adapt as a vampire; no matter how well it would become me or not, we would still have to disappear because of my transformation and also because the Cullens worried about the fact Mark Daggett was missing, along with his daughter.

"We have to leave at some point, Bella," Edward had told me at one point. "If Daggett comes back and seeks revenge he might expose us all and we cannot risk that. Things are okay now, but there is always a lingering threat of being found out."

In the months that had passed Forks had gone back to being a sleepy boring town. The rest of our junior year had been very uneventful, especially compared to how things were before – we had ended up getting another new principal, this one without a sinister background, vampire family members or evil "trying to steal my boyfriend"- daughters. Mrs. Roberts was fifty-four; she had a daughter who was married and a granddaughter who she clearly adored. Basically she was a strict but fair person.

The Daggett house had been emptied, but we hadn't been able to figure out by whom. It had worried Edward and Carlisle and up until a month ago the Cullen brothers had taken turns every week to check out the territory to see if the house was still empty. But then, a month ago a new family – unrelated to the Daggetts – had moved in.

It seemed they were really gone and not coming back.

Angela's disappearance and Jessica's murder had remained unsolved. Both cases were never officially closed but without proper leads it made no sense to keep investigating intensively. Clallam County had given the investigation back to Forks Police Department and my dad had been particularly pissed about this because he had been left without the manpower to continue the investigation properly. I knew he had felt a kinship to Angela and Jessica's parents because he too had a teenage daughter who could become a target. Of course he didn't know that the ones responsible for his cases were gone.

Except for Garrett. He was still out there somewhere and no one knew if he would come back. Emmett and Jasper had deemed the chances pretty low because Garrett would not be able to handle an entire coven alone but to stay on the safe side; Alice still looked for visions of him. She never saw anything threatening but if she would, the Cullens could anticipate on it. Hoorah for Alice's gift because at least it worked on Garrett and with the Daggetts gone it seemed her power was back and working flawlessly.

Regarding my mortality and when I would give it up, Edward and I had ultimately agreed I could not go through the change until some time had passed and a possible move out of Forks would sound a bit more sensible to cover up my transformation. So after many debates between Edward and Carlisle especially, the decision had been made we would all stay in Forks until graduation with the hope that both the Daggetts and Garrett would stay away and Forks would remain peaceful and quiet in the meantime.

Once we would be graduated from high school I would be able to move on to college which was a plausible reason to leave town so I could go into hiding somewhere to have me adapt to my new immortal life. Charlie, who wanted to see me go to college wouldn't argue with those - fake- plans, even if Edward and I would end up in the same place. He still didn't like Edward too much.

A part of me was alright with waiting for eight more months that because I didn't want to leave my father behind but for the most part I was very anxious to start my new life.

Becoming a vampire was all I could think of now – I pestered the Cullens and Angela with questions, which Edward slightly disapproved of because he was worried I did not fully grasp the notion of what it entailed to become one.

And maybe I didn't fully comprehend – how could I, it was all fairly otherworldly - but when I looked at Angela, it didn't seem that difficult. She had become a vampire under the most traumatic of circumstances – it had not even been a choice like for me - and still she had carried the changes without going mental.

She was handling herself quite fine now. In the months that she had been a vampire she had learned how to hunt properly with Emmett, Jasper had helped her catalogue and understand all the space in her mind and her new more intense emotions, Alice had taken her shopping and Esme and Carlisle had showered her with affection.

Jacob stopped by almost every day and to the casual observer it seemed like their relationship – Edward called it kinship – was not developing at a fast speed but we all knew better. They would hold hands and watch movies together. They were comfortable around each other and Jacob was surprisingly comfortable around the Cullens.

He and Angela were taking their blossoming love slow because it was not easy with the pressure from Jacob's pack. They still had a hard time understanding how Jacob could have imprinted on a vampire, despite the fact he had factually imprinted on human Angela.

Jacob had told me about the pressures they put him under a few times but he insisted he could handle it all because he was after all part of the pack and they would not betray him or kick him out. He was certain they would adapt and accept in time.

Summer had been great. I had almost spent every day with the Cullens because Charlie had either been working or fishing. Edward and I had visited my mother and Phil in Florida and we had been lucky that half of the time it had been conveniently overcast – my mother would either freak at Edward's sparkly skin or admire it too much if she'd see it – while he stayed inside reading at times I could soak up some sun and spend time with my mother.

Once we had been back from Jacksonville, there were only two weeks left before school would start again and indeed fourteen days later Alice, Edward and had returned to school as seniors. Emmett and Rosalie were off on one of their honeymoons, while Angela spent most of her time at home with Esme – she loved baking things even if she could not eat them anymore; I was a willing "victim" though – as was Jacob. Angela didn't like the fact she could no longer go to school but Alice and Jasper had helped her enroll in some online classes so she could "train her brain" as Jacob had called it.

I believed the Cullens were happy to have her as an addition to the family. I was happy my friend was safe but I worried that with one new vampire, another would be too much. Maybe the Cullens wouldn't want me anymore.

I knew it was irrational and Edward agreed with me.

"Vampire or not; Carlisle and Esme adore you. Alice thinks of you as a sister. Jasper likes you and Emmett wants to fight you to see how tough you are – which is not going to happen by the way. It'll all work out," he had assured me.

But with everything finally peaceful, I still wondered every day if the Cullens were really looking forward to be dealing with another newborn soon.

* * *

It was my final birthday as a human.

"Happy Birthday!"

Alice hugged me fiercely, leaving me gasping for air. There was a small party going on in my honor. Alice had arranged it, so really there was nothing small about it.

There was a cake and a table full of presents I had asked everyone NOT to get. There were scented candles and snacks – which Jacob had declared as "his" – and music.

We spend the next few hours eating cake – well Jacob mostly did, I only had a small slice – watching movies and looking at a computer screen because Emmett had insisted on a Skype Birthday Shout Out.

He had done an awkward but funny looking birthday dance while Rosalie had waved an awkward birthday wave. Whatever that was.

Eventually the party winded down – Carlisle had a night shift at the hospital, Alice and Jasper had gone out, Esme had taken Angela hunting and Jacob had gone home – and now Edward and I found ourselves in his room in his bed.

Because yes, Edward had gotten a bed. He had assumed it would make me feel more comfortable instead of always lying on the sofa.

And it did.

"That was amazing," I breathed.

The things Edward could do with that ice cold tongue of his…_magical._

"I aim to please, as always," Edward grinned against my hair.

I snuggled closer to him and he covered me up with the thick blanket.

"This was my final birthday," I murmured.

"As a human," Edward added.

"None of you celebrate it, which is fine by me, by the way," I said. "But it's still the last birthday."

"We could celebrate if you want," Edward offered as he trailed my naked back with his cool fingers.

"I don't."

"It's just that I am having all these "lasts" as a human," I added to explain.

I could feel Edward nod. "Yes, I suppose so."

He lifted himself onto his elbow to look at me.

"You know you don't have to do this, right?"

"What?" I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Bella," he said softly. "I love you more than anything ever existed. You are everything to me. But if you want to stay human, you have that choice. We'll make it work."

I shook my head fiercely. "I want to be a vampire. In fact I wish we could do it now, rather than wait for eight more months."

"You know why we have to wait," Edward said.

"Yes," I sighed, as I hitched my leg over his and buried myself in the crook of his arm," I know. But it doesn't mean I am not a little impatient."

"Do you know how many things can still go wrong in the next eight months?" I muttered. "I could trip and fall. A car could hit me. I could end up in a gang fight. Alice wants me to sign up for cheerleading. Cheerleading, Edward."

Edward pulled me close again and hummed a gentle tune. I recognized it as Coldplay's "Fix You."

"Nothing will happen. Although you in one of those cheerleader outfits sounds very appealing," He said amusement evident in his voice.

"You'll see, with my luck, I will have broken something in no time."

"If you stay away from trouble everything will be fine. But should you get hurt, than I will fix you."

"You promise?"

"Of course," Edward whispered.

"Nothing will happen then?" I asked.

"Nothing will happen," Edward promised me.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hello Mark."

"What do _you_ want?"

"Is that any way to treat an old friend? After everything I have done for you?"

"Cut the pleasantries. Just tell me what you want."

"I am calling you to update you on the progress we're making with your daughter."

"Progress?"

"Why yes. She was in very bad shape but she is doing much better now."

"What have you done?"

"Easy...she is fine. She is getting stronger every day..."

"Put her on the phone, Aro!"

"I am sorry Mark, I am afraid that's not possible at the moment."

"Where is she?"

"Demetri and Felix took her hunting…"

**~To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: This is it for Eternally Intertwined. After +two years it'll move on to a sequel. There is plenty more to tell and if SMeyer can write four books, I can certainly tell two tales.**

**I won't be starting it straight away but it shouldn't be too long. A few weeks tops.**

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story, for all the great reviews, putting up with my sometimes slow updates, my grammar - just everything.**

**I look forward to seeing you at "Forever Entangled: Blood Ties" (changed it from the working title)**

**Love,**

**Bronze.**


End file.
